Starkhaven's Rose
by zulija
Summary: Sebastian is in search of Hawke, who disappeared after the Chantry's destruction. After three long years of losing and finding hope, again and again, he finally finds her and swears to protect and love her. She is his shining rose in a bloody garden. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A little background: **Hawke disappeared after the battle with Meredith, she joined forces with the mages because obviously, not all of them could be blamed for the mess Anders caused. Sebastian is the Prince of Starkhaven and searches for her to protect her from the Divine Justinia because she wants to judge Hawke for the Chantrys destruction. Anyway, Sebastian will try and do anything to find her, and when he finds her, he won't let her go. Justinia will be furious when she hears that she's there but Sebastian won't hand her out. A war for Hawke's freedom is going to be fought, but will there be a high price to pay?

There will be a few OC's, some of Sebastian's past. Hope you like it :-)

I'm re-updating the chapters, because I saw many errors. Anyway, hope you enjoy the path set before our lovely Prince and his Princess. Lol.

####

Starkhaven, the big and golden city in its early morning hours, the people woke up and started to go to their work, the shop clerks were opening their shops, the farmers were starting their work around the cows and pigs; everything was on a daily schedule. Starkhaven was shining again, after so many years of tyrannizing the flock and giving the nobles every possible privilege they could get, the working class and the poor were happy once more. Their lives went to the better end, thanks to the true heir of Starkhaven.

True, the nobles were very angry, but they couldn't change a thing, their words were nothing compared to the words of their Prince. Although the Prince was still a bit sloppy and he still had to get used to rule, but he was doing great despite the fact he is a former Chantry brother and a rake. The people decided to give him a chance though, and they didn't regret it. Many new buildings were built, the economy system balanced out, new trading routes were established. Everything is like it was when his father, Prince Alexander ruled. Starkhaven was at the economic peak when his father ruled, and he had a hard time to prove that he could rule just as well.

A meeting with the merchants and traders from all over Thedas was about to start, but one person was missing, and Fenris was striding through the castle halls…again. He was angry and his steps were hard and fast, the noise carrying all over the castle. Everyone heard him and the servants were staring at him before he shot them an angry glare, and all the servants returned to their business. Fenris knew where he was going so his walk was determined and fast. He couldn't figure out how he could be so reckless when the most important people would arrive to see him, and he was drinking through the night again.

He came to his goal and banged angrily on the door, once, twice, but there was no answer. Fenris waited a few moments before he lost his temper and hurried the door open. Looking at the bed he saw a dressed prince lying on his stomach, his head covered with a pillow. The room bore the smell of whiskey and wine, cards were scattered across the table, the bed was messy...Fenris shook his head as he came to the bed, stopping just a few inches away as he stared down at the Prince.

"Go away." Fenris managed to hear a lazy and muffled voice going from the pillow and he had to suppress the urge to toss the Prince out of the bed.

"The meeting has started and they await you, Sebastian, you need to get up." He said as he grabbed the pillow form his head, causing Sebastian to sit up hastily. His vision was still a little blurred, he rubbed his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed, his headache unbearable as his eyes still adjusted to the bright light in his room, which made his headache only more difficult to bear.

"Oh my, the meeting…Maker my head…" He said as he cradled his face in his palms. Fenris glanced at the room; all over his desk were empty wine bottles, cards from playing diamondback, and Fenris had to smile.

"Varric and drinking again?" He said, but Sebastian hushed him.

"Please not so loud…I really need to stop him from smuggling such hard stuff in here, Fenris. This whiskey could kill someone…Maker my head." Said Sebastian as he remembered his drinking night with Varric. No matter how much he drank, he couldn't beat the dwarf. Sebastian had the feeling he cheated and mixed the whiskey with water. There were many nights like this, sometimes Fenris and Isabella played diamondback with them, and sometimes Varric came to talk about the old days.

They were drinking some hard whiskey from Antiva, a few mugs of it and you are drunk. He had to be careful though, so that no servants would spot their Prince drunk or drinking too much. At first, he went to the tavern Varric bought here in Starkhaven, The Lucky Goat, but soon it was rumored that the Prince has regained all of his bad habits, so Varric suggested him to come to his room every once in a month or two to have a night with their friends. Sebastian was still sitting on the bed as Fenris started to hide the bottles in his room, creating as much noise as possible with them.

"Fenris...does that have to be so loud?" Fenris smiled, making even more noise until all the bottles were well hidden.

"Tell the servants not to come to your room; it may ruin your reputation." He said bitterly to him, Sebastian just nodded before he stood up and went to the washbasin to clean himself.

"I'll tell the merchants that you had other business, but I await you in five." Fenris closed the door and left, frustrated from Sebastian's lack of discipline. Sebastian took some fresh clothes and changed, but before he left he stopped before the mirror. His eyes were red, little dark circles formed under them, he wasn't shaved, and his birthday was in a few days. His expression darkened at the thought of his birthday. It would be his 30th birthday, and as the court dictates he would soon need to be married to some noble daughter. But he didn't want that; he wanted to fall in love and marry someone he loves, like his grandfather and father. But the only person who had any real chance to be his wife, was not here.

His face grew sad at the thought of her, his heart tightening in his chest. At the time she was around him, he was in the Chantry, bound away from her because of his vows and dedication to the Maker and Andraste. Now when he was prince, when he could give her everything, she was gone, hiding from the divine's army. He still carried her face in his mind, like a keepsake, he still remembered the sound of her voice, the smell and look of her hair. He still remembered her meadow green eyes which shone at him with such intensity that he always thought he would pass out. Her voice was soft, sweet, like a melody. She had a few freckles on her face, not too many, but still enough for everyone to notice them. Her hair was blonde and shoulder length when he last saw her, it's probably longer now, he thought as he looked at his reflection.

He shook his head to banish the thoughts from her lest he would get drunk again in hope to forget her. He left his room, telling the servants not to enter it. The servants looked at each other confused, but they obeyed. Sebastian took a quickened pace to the throne room before the guards announced him. Everyone fell to his knees as Sebastian went to sit at his throne. Before he sat down he glanced at the big hall and told everyone to stand up, that the meeting can begin. Sebastian rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath, he was clearly annoyed from their presence but he had to get through it. He hadn't the nerve to settle their problems, but he had to do it, he was the person they turn to if they have any problems. One stepped a few feet towards him and bowed before he spoke.

"Your Highness, my caravan was attacked by bandits the other day, and I have lost all my goods to them. I just wanted to report my loss to you, that I will have nothing to sell this week." The man bowed again and Sebastian looked at Fenris.

"Thank you, sir, my guards will see to that problem immediately. Anything else?"

"No, Your Highness." The man bowed again and left, a few moments later another merchant approached and Sebastian let out a frustrated breath. The merchant, Lars Chadwick, approached. He was a particular one, asking for coin for every little piece of damage that happened to him or his caravan. In other words, Sebastian hated that guy, he was annoying and stubborn. He bowed and started to speak.

"Your Highness, my cart has been damaged; therefore I cannot bring my goods to the city. I beg our humble Lord for…"

"As I said before, the castle will only pay for the stolen goods and help with catching the robbers, nothing more. If your cart has been damaged you need to fix it alone. Dismissed."

"Your Highness, you don't understand…"

"I said dismissed!" Sebastian barked at him, his eyes flaring with anger towards the merchant and his head hurting even more because he raised his voice. The merchant bowed and left the throne room frustrated. Sebastian looked at Fenris who had a smirk on his face, his eyes watching the man leaving the throne room. The others were nothing bad or head tearing, only reporting that their goods have arrived, some had problems with paying the taxes. He dismissed them and turned to Fenris.

"Maker my head is going to explode."

"Here, drink this." Said a woman's voice. Isabella walked in the throne room with a seductive smile on her face, directed only at Fenris. She hasn't changed much, she was still the smuggling pirate from before, but at least she was not whoring around anymore. She was Fenris' now and he was proud of that. Isabella tossed Sebastian a small red vial, he caught it and studied the vial in his hands, wondering what it could be.

"What is that?"

"That will stop the headache, and don't drink that whiskey stuff like it is water." She said before she turned to Fenris and gave him a small peck on his mouth. Sebastian left them alone as he drank the cool vial, his headache decreasing a little. He went to his room and fell on the bed, his head still throbbing with pain. He couldn't sleep though, he was sad again and his heart and mind were filled with worry.

It was noon, the sun was high in the sky as he folded his hands behind his head, he stared at the ceiling as his mind wandered off. He closed his eyes for a moment and his mind involuntarily returned to her, thinking about their time together in Kirkwall. His eyes snapped open, his heart filled with concern and fear as he wondered where she was hiding and how she is faring.

He was searching for her, desperately, but he had no results. Every merchant he knew, every spy or mercenary he thought he could trust searched for her. He was certain that the entire Free Marches searched for her, and he wondered if he would see her ever again. The memory of her hadn't faded at all, he remembered her as if he saw her yesterday, he remembered her smell, her voice, her laugh...he hadn't even realized that he was smiling. He always smiled when he thought of her although he felt nothing but worry. After three years of running away and hiding, he sometimes wondered if she was alive at all. He shook his head to banish that thought, he didn't and he couldn't think of her dead. His memory played more comfortable thoughts of her and he smiled again.

His headache faded away as soon as he started to think about her. He turned to his side and closed his eyes, he could see her smiling at him, her eyes shining with happiness and joy...he covered himself with the blanket as he imagined both of them under a tree sitting on the grass as they ate cookies. Soon his mind became heavy and sleep took over him, he dreamed about her again...at least in his dreams she was with him, thank the Maker. And hopefully, soon she would be with him, here...in his home.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Isabella ran through the castle from person to person, making all the necessary preparations for Sebastian's birthday, which was the next week. She didn't have to do the job, but she volunteered for it, she wanted to make it special and Sebastian knew that the party would be in Isabella style. She has hired some exotic dancers from Antiva to make the party a little more interesting, and she hoped that he would find at least one of them interesting.

She was worried about Sebastian, he didn't have a woman since he became Prince and she feared that...nothing is in good working order again. She smiled at herself, what are you thinking about Izzy, she thought as she checked the girls that would dance for the Prince's entertainment. Their faces were beautiful, she looked at every girl and the ones that didn't please her with their looks, are picked out. They couldn't dance, as much as Isabella hated to be picky, she had to be it. Sebastian was the prince after all, and he has to get the best.

She checked all the dancers, especially their bodies because Isabella wanted them to be sexy for the prince. After she's seen their faces they put the scarf back on, only their eyes were exposed. That was the rule, the prince and no one else may get to see their faces, only if the prince wants to spend the night with oneof them, only then will he be able to remove the scarf. It was some kind of safety measure for the girls, so they don't get raped or harassed, but Isabella found it interesting.

She had a lot of work to do, she still had to finish the decorations, the dinner, the guest list... but she liked when everyone was listening to her and obeying her orders, it gave her the feeling of being a captain again. She still had to check the second group of girls so she dismissed the first group.

The girls stood in a row, all of them ready to take away the scarf when Isabella would tell them to do so. She walked from girl to girl, a few were taken out, the others Isabella had to admit were breathtaking. She came to the next girl when suddenly the girl that should've been next grabbed Isabella's wrist. Isabella was surprised and wanted to yell at the girl, but then she recognized her eyes and something jumped in Isabella. She looked deep into the eyes of the girl, trying hard to realize if she was dreaming or not. She blinked rapidly as she saw the girl looking back at her, she still had the scarf on her face and, if that was indeed her, she knew that she didn't want to be recognized by the others.

"How dare you! Guards, off in my room with her!" She winked back at her and saw her smiling back, the guards came and took her by her hands as they took her away.

"Wait! What are you doing?" The girl screamed as the guards took her away. She started to toss in the guards arms but they were just too strong, and Isabella knew from the way she glanced at her that it was her, indeed.

"You're going to be questioned, by me! Maybe you're a spy or something, we'll see." And the guards did as she said; they took the girl and brought her to Isabella's room. She stood there and watched the guards take her away, and she couldn't ignore the wild beating of her heart when she thought that this girl could be...

Isabella finished all other business quickly after that, giving a flying fuck about the other girls. The smile never leaft her face as she did the last of her assignments for today. After she finished everything she hurried to her room, happiness overwhelming her. She burst open her door and closed it before she walked in front of her, her eyes trying to fins out who it was. Isabella's eyes widened and a smile crossed her face as she saw the woman grin at her.

"Hawke! Is that really you?" The woman started to remove the scarf from her face, slowly,making Isabella even more curious. The scarf fell aside and...Isabella couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course, who else should it be!" They hugged each other and Hawke started to cry on Isabella's shoulder. Isabella broke the hug to look at her, as if to make sure it's really Hawke standing before her. When she realized it was indeed her, she thought of the reaction Sebastian and the other's would have if they knew she was here, and she couldn't hide the big smile on her face as she spoke.

"Wait here till I go and tell the others..." Isabella wanted to leave but Hawke stopped her by grabbing her wrist. Isabella turned around and looked at her confused, she saw the fear in Hawke's eyes and wondered why she was afraid. She wasn't going to shout it out to the world. Sebastian would be overjoyed if he knew she was here.

"No. No one may know about my presence, especially not Sebastian! The divines are still after me, and I can't let him interfere." Isabella blinked rapidly at her, not quite understanding her.

"But where will you be?" She wondered, Hawke would be at the castle and she could bump into him any time. Hawke swallowed hard and looked around before she looked back at Isabella.

"I am a dancer, remember? I stay with them and after his party I disappear again. Simple as that." Isabella shook her head, she didn't wanted Hawke to leave, not when she's here with them again. She had to do something to change her mind, even if it meant telling her a few things she shouldn't.

"You know, he could protect you if he knew you were here?"

"I know, but then Starkhaven would be in danger. Please don't tell anyone." Isabella understood her, somehow and decided to play along, for now. That was Hawke and she wasn't mad at her, she always placed the need and safety of the others before her own. Isabella knew though that Sebastian always had feelings for her, that's why she knew he would be overjoyed to see her. She led Hawke to the nearby couch and they sat down, Isabella still holding Hawke's hand in hers.

"So, where have you been all this time that even Sebastian's contacts couldn't find you?" Hawke's eyes widened at that, she couldn't believe that he would search for her. Sebastian was always kind to her, always helping her out whenever she needed him, but this was different. She was a fugitive from the Divines armies and she couldn't force him to give her protection when it meant for him to fight against the most holy person he respected so much. Yet, the knowledge that he searched for her warmed her heart. Isabella noticed Hawke's distant look on her face and she had to suppress to smile. They both longed for each other, but none of them wanted to admit it.

"He was...looking for me? But why?" Her voice was barely among a whisper as she stared at the floor, avoiding her gaze.

"He is concerned, like the rest of us. He knew that the divines were after you, so he wanted to find you and help you." Isabella wanted to make her see reason and show her that he cared for her, but Hawke was as stubborn as always. She shook her head nervously as she thought of hum sacrificing so much because of her.

"I can't let him risk everything because of me...it's just not right..." Hawke was happy, but also sad. She always had a crush on him, but she never gave any indication about her feelings for him. He was here, a few floors away from her, yet she didn't want him to see her because she is a wanted fugitive, and because she knew he would force her to stay. She wondered how he looks like, if he changed a lot or not at all. Had he still his unshakable faith in the Maker? Isabella squeezed her hand and Hawke looked back at her.

"He's worried, you know. And he changed." Her smile died when she heard that and she just had to ask.

"How?" Isabella readjusted a little but still kept her hand in hers.

"Well..." She wasn't sure if she should be the one to tell her how much he changed. She gave it a thought and decided not to tell her, but she could give her a hint.

"I'll just say that he isn't the stuttering and blushing Chantry boy anymore." Hawke's eyes widened at that.

"What do you mean?" Isabella heard the curiosity and surprise in her face and she had to chuckle.

"You'll see for yourself kitten, at his birthday party." She smiled, but her smile died when she realized that she would dance. For him. Oh Maker! Isabella noticed the look on her face and somehow she knew what Hawke was thinking about so she looked at Hawke and grinned devilishly at her.

"Don't worry, kitten, you'll be in the first row." Isabella said with a chuckle, but Hawke watched her with narrowed eyes as she heard what Isabella just said.

"Isabella!" Said Hawke as they walked out of the room, then Isabella turned to face Hawke pointing a finger to her face before she could say anything.

"Look, if you won't be in the first row, I am going right away to him and tell him that you are here. Besides, you're the most beautiful woman here, so do we have a deal?" Hawke just nodded in response before they went back to the other girls. Isabella was proud that she made Hawke agree to her plan, and poor Sebastian had no idea who was here. This would be his best birthday in the past three years, she thought as they came to the other girls.

"This is going to be fun!" Isabella murmured to herself before they approached the other dancers. The others were eying her angrily but Hawke didn't care, she was here to hide and she would leave as soon as she could after his party. She just hoped that he wouldn't recognize her because that would complicate everything...not just her escape plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian woke up relived that his head didn't hurt any more. He stared at the ceiling and smiled, he had another dream of her but this time, something was different. He felt like as if she is here, with him, though he didn't know why he felt like that. He heard her voice in his dream telling him to open his eyes to see her. That woke him up in hope to see her, but he was disappointed when he realized that this was nothing but a dream...again. He sat up and looked around the room, still thinking about the dream he had and wondering if that was some kind of sign. Maybe he would see her again soon. He chuckled at that, feeling that he's being childish again. He stood up to change his clothes and wash his face clean, suddenly someone knocked on his door. He hastily finished dressing and went to open the door only to find his steward, Henry standing in the front.

"Your Highness, the dancers have arrived. Lady Isabella told me to let you know. She also called for you to inspect them." Sebastian stared at Henry for a while, he was still a bit sleepy as he answered him.

"Dancers..? Maker Isabella…" He whispered while shaking his head in annoyance. He knew she would make a big party out of it, and he scolded himself for not doing it alone and invite as less guests as possible.

"Alright, I will be there in a few moments."

"Of course…" Henry bowed and left Sebastian alone in his room. Sebastian finished cleaning and went to the room where Isabella and the girls waited for him. He was somehow angry at Isabella for making such a big party for his birthday, he didn't even want to have a party, but he knew the nobles would scold him for not having one, so he was very glad for Isabella's help. He knew though why she called some exotic dancers every year, she hoped he would find someone attractive and 'blow off some steam', as she said it once. But no matter how beautiful the girls were, he couldn't. He just hadn't the will nor the nerve to sleep with some girls who would only look forward to become his wife and Princess.

None of these women would care for him or even try to get to know him, all they would care about would be to wear the newest dresses and finest silk. Sebastian didn't want that type of woman. He always liked the adventurous type, woman that actually cared about the others and who did something to right the wrongs. He knew one person, and again he thought about Hawke. He shook his head as his mind started to play the memories he had from her. Luckily, he reached his goal and he could hear Isabella speaking to them as he stood in front of the door, her voice loud and firm.

"So when the prince arrives, you will bow and do not dare look up at him. Look at the ground or your shoes, just not at him." Sebastian chuckled at that before he entered. Everyone bowed and looked at the ground as he looked at all of them, inspecting every lady closely. He was disappointed to see their faces all covered by a scarf, only their eyes were exposed so he couldn't know how they looked like, from the shape of their bodies, though, he could guess they all were very pretty. His eyes wandered from girl to girl, suddenly they stopped on one girl particularly, why, he didn't know. But his eyes were glued on her, he couldn't look away as he stopped next to Isabella, never taking his eyes from the mysterious girl.

Hawke felt his eyes on her and her heartbeat quickened, her breathing sped up and her hands started to sweat. She felt anxious because he was so close and he could demand her to remove her scarf any minute, but she silently hoped it wouldn't come to that. She hesitantly lifted her eyes towards him but looked away as soon as she saw him staring at her. She felt sick.

He stared at her for a while, not being able to look away. He caught her looking up at him and for the first time he saw her meadow green eyes. Meadow green...Hawke had meadow green eyes, he thought as he swallowed hard to stop his mind. He didn't want to feel so excited because she wasn't probably Hawke. She could be a girl that has the same eyes as her, and that's all. He looked back at Isabella as he thought his heart would jump out of his chest from excitement. Somehow he felt drawn to the woman, somehow he felt like he knew her. He leaned closer to Isabella to whisper so the girls couldn't hear him.

"Who is this woman over there? She looks so… familiar." Isabella was caught, she knew that Hawke would catch his eyes but she didn't knew that he would ask about her so soon. Maker he only saw her eyes, think fast Isabella.

"She is, ah, was a slave before Hammond bought her a few weeks ago. She is beautiful, isn't she?" Sebastian stared at Hawke, not knowing that it was her. Hawke felt his eyes on her again and her heart pounded wildly in her chest, she feared that he would recognize her and her running away would end. Sebastian glanced over all of them again before he returned his eyes on her, he watched her for a while before he left Isabella's side and walked towards Hawke. He just had to see her.

Isabella's eyes followed him and her mouth fell open a little, she was certain that, if he looked closer, he would recognize her. He stopped in front of her and just looked for a while, and as soon as he stopped his nose caught her scent...she smelled of lavender. He took a deep breath to inhale her scent before he spoke to her, his voice a mere whisper, directed only to her.

"Look at me…" But Hawke didn't heed him, instead she looked at the floor, her eyes blinking rapidly as she thought her heart would jump out of her chest. She didn't want to look into his piercing blue eyes, or she feared she would be intimidated by them and forced to tell him who she really is. She felt him move, suddenly she felt warm fingers touching her chin and lifting her face towards his so he could take a closer look. Her eyes darted elsewhere though, she refused to look at him.

"Look at me." His voice was rough and low, heat radiated from his hand to her head, and to her entire body. She suddenly had no strength to disobey him anymore and did as he asked, lifting her green eyes to look into his blue eyes. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw his eyes gazing deep into hers, and their intensity was just intoxicating. Her breathing sped up and she felt his hand moving away from her chin, she lowered her head again to look at the ground, his gaze just too much to bear.

"You are very beautiful." She heard him whisper to her, his voice causing her stomach to do a flip. They stood like this for a while, he looking down at her and having this feeling that he knew her from somewhere. But how is that possible, he wondered as he tried to see the face past the scarf. He hated that piece of fabric hiding their faces, but he had to respect that, for now. He took a deep breath to inhale her scent one last time before he turned to Isabella. He nodded his approval and left the room without saying a word.

Isabella watched his posture carefully until he walked out of the room. She was certain he would recognize Hawke, but when she saw his puzzled face she knew that he hadn't. She smiled and walked towards Hawke before she leaned in close enough so no one could hear them talk.

"You are definitely in the first row." Hawke looked at her with narrowed eyes, the anger clearly written in them. She gave her a cheeky grin before Isabella heard the other girls talk and giggle, but all of them stopped as she shot them an angry glare.

"What is so damn funny?!" Isabella yelled at them and the girls looked at Hawke, the jealousy clearly showing in their voices.

"Looks like we don't even have to dance. Seems the prince has chosen already…" Isabella walked towards them and grabbed the one who talked by her wrist, it was a girl named Tina.

"I can throw you in the dungeon and remove you completely if you don't stop your filthy mouth." Tina lowered her head as Isabella glared at her, her grip painfully holding her wrist. After a while she let go of her wrist. Isabella walked towards Hawke and put her hand on her shoulder, but Hawke just gave her a weak smile and looked at the ground, her heart still pounding wildly in her chest as she remembered the intensity of Sebastian's eyes. This was a side of Sebastian she has never seen before, and she wondered how much more he has changed. Then she remembered what Isabella told her, that he isn't the stuttering Chantry brother any more. She shook her head to banish the lustful thoughts that crossed her mind, but there was much more at stake; he didn't recognize her, and she would make sure he wouldn't.

####

Sebastian left the room and walked to the gardens to clear his treacherous mind. Her green eyes still followed him and he was sure he knew these eyes which had the most intense and light green color he had ever seen. But he didn't let his hopes go too high, lest he would be very disappointed. Many times he thought he found her or just a tiny clue as to where she could be, but in the end he was always disappointed. Yet, now was something different. His heart raced when he looked into her eyes, his body started to sweat and he couldn't blink when he looked at her. All the same things he felt when he looked at Hawke when they were together in Kirkwall.

He smiled then, suddenly he couldn't wait any longer for his birthday, he would look into those meadow green eyes again, and he would see her face, he would make sure of it. His thoughts wandered off and he didn't notice Henry calling for him.

"Your Highness?" Startled, Sebastian turned and looked at him, Henry bowed before he spoke.

"Lord Mackintosh arrived, sire." Sebastian nodded in response before he left for the throne room to greet the guests. He knew that Mackintosh wanted him to marry his daughter, but every time he spoke of it Sebastian changed the subject. His daughter was beautiful, Sebastian had to admit, but she was a viper. She was evil minded, and she always pretended to be a good lass, only waiting for the chance to stab someone in the back. She hid her affection for him perfectly, but Sebastian could see the lust and desire in her eyes whenever they looked at each other. Her eyes were as black as the night, as well as her hair, her skin was milky white, inviting to the men. But she was cold as stone, so Sebastian kept his distance from her.

Sebastian entered the throne room and walked towards Mackintosh, who bowed as he saw the prince. Beside him, bowing in courtesy, was his daughter, Melinda, in a tight blue dress that showed all of her attributes perfectly, making it hard for him not to stare on the lovely peeks of her breasts. She didn't lift her head though, as it was not allowed to look at the prince if he hadn't approved of it.

"Your Highness, I am very grateful that you have called me and my lovely daughter to your birthday party. And I have brought a gift for you, it is not much, but I hope you will like it."

"It was not necessary to bring any gift's, Lord Mackintosh, and of course I am glad you could make the trip to my castle." Sebastian didn't pay much attention to Melinda, who still looked at her feet. Sebastian turned towards her only to see her looking at him from underneath her eyelashes.

"My lady, have you travelled well?" She smiled and nodded her head to him before she spoke.

"Yes, Your Highness, I am a little sore from the trip but everything will be fine." Melinda glanced up to him then, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. She hastily looked back at her feet though as she saw Sebastian watching her. Her black hair was braided and falling from her pale, free shoulder as she ranked her hands before her waist. Sebastian looked back at her father as he spoke.

"Henry will show you to your rooms. I hope you will enjoy your stay." Mackintosh and his daughter bowed again before they left after Henry. Sebastian shook his head as Isabella approached him from behind.

"They are already annoying… and boring. Do they really need to stay here for a full week?" Isabella asked him as she leaned on the wall next to Sebastian.

"It is tradition in Starkhaven that the guests stay at the castle. You will have to get used to it, Isabella." He closed his eyes but in a flash he saw meadow green eyes staring at him. He quickly opened his eyes and looked at Isabella. He just had to know if she was Hawke or not.

"Isabella…that woman, she is not Hawke?" He asked, afraid of what she would say. Isabella almost spitted out the truth, but then again she gave Hawke a promise. Spoilsport.

"No, she is not, I have seen their faces." Liar.

"But why have they covered faces?" He wondered because whenever Isabella brought dancers to his party's, he could see their faces.

"It's tradition, in Antiva; you get to see her face only if you want to spend the night with her." Then Isabella realized what she said, biting the inner of her cheek. Sebastian just looked at her and walked away to his room,his mind playing the words Isabella said to him. His blood boiled from the thought of sleeping with Hawke, to run his fingers through her golden hair, to kiss her full rosy lips, to taste her sweet feminine flavour. He had to stop his naughty thoughts or he would have an aching bulge to take care of...again. Luckily he reached his room and slammed his back on the closed door, he failed at stopping his mind, and now he had to take care of himself.

Isabella stood there and reconsidered what she just said. She guessed that if Sebastian would really choose to spend the night with Hawke, he would hate her for lying to him. Yet she also hoped he would be too happy to think about being mad at her. She laughed as she walked away from the throne room while thinking about his birthday party.

"Oh Hawke, you poor thing." She said with a laugh, leaving to see where Fenris is, and maybe telling him everything that has occurred today.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hawke was sitting on a bench in the gardens, lost in her thoughts, and she hasn´t realized that a question was pointed at her, but a giggle broke her reverie. Hawke looked at the woman sitting beside her, only her eyes exposed to her.

"I am sorry; I was lost in my thoughts.

"That I can see. I asked what were you doing here all alone, have you no friends?" The woman seemed nice, Hawke thought.

"Well I am new here so…"

"My name is Lynda, pleased to meet you." Hawke looked at the woman and wondered if she should tell her name, since not even Sebastian knew her first name.

"My name is Marian." Lynda came closer to her so that no one could hear them.

"The prince was very fondly of you." Lynda smiled, Hawke could tell that much.

"I don´t know what you´re talking about." Hawke remembered the moment; the throbbing of her blood through her body, the beating of her heart, the gazing of his eyes into hers, she could even remember his smell and heat.

"Don´t worry, I am not one of the bad girls." Hawke looked at her and had to smile.

"Do you see those women over there?" Lynda pointed with her head to a group of women standing in a circle. Hawke just nodded in response.

"They want to seduce the prince, and they don´t like you very much because you have the highest chance." Hawke blinked confused.

"Chance in what?" Lynda blinked back at Hawke, surprised that Hawke didn´t knew what she was talking about.

"Well, if the prince likes your performance, he will…well spend the night with you." Hawke stopped breathing, her body froze and her eyes started blinking at the words Lynda just spoke. Hawke looked back at Lynda.

"Are you certain?"

"Of course, that's why we´re here. If he finds someone attractive he will or won´t…spent the night with her." Lynda saw Hawke´s nervousness and tried to comfort here.

"Marian, there is nothing to fear. The prince is a real gentlemen, he won´t hurt you. If you´re lucky, he will fall in love with you." Hawke trembled at the thought of Sebastian choosing her to…to…but what if he would chose another woman? Hawke felt unsure, confused and she felt jealous. She looked at the women that were her competition; she couldn´t see their faces, but they were a little taller than her. Hawke narrowed her eyes at them, anger boiling up inside her. She looked at them when Isabella entered the garden.

"Ladies, of to the practice rooms, you have a lot to learn." All of them went and Hawke shot Isabella an angry glance. Isabella looked at her confused, not sure what she did to deserve her anger. Hawke went to the practice rooms with the other dancers; suddenly a woman came in and started talking to Isabella. Isabella was annoyed from her, Hawke could tell. Then the black haired woman came closer to the dancers before she spoke.

"I see the prince will have lovely ladies. Now, Isabella, where is the lady that ´blinded´ our prince?" Hawke eyed Isabella, begging her not to give her away, but Isabella gave her a sad look, because she had to obey. Isabella showed to Hawke, and the lady approached her.

"It is nice to have competition." What, competition? Hawke thought and shot her an icy glare.

"Do you know who I am, girl?" The woman asked her with an icy tone in her voice. Hawke looked at Isabella, and Isabella just nodded, telling her to play along.

"No my lady, I don´t know."

"I am Lady Melinda Mackintosh, and I look forward to our little…contest." She said to her as she stroked her cheek. Hawke felt humiliated and angry at her, she wanted to punch her, but that would only cause Sebastian more problems. Hawke heard some other woman giggling and she had to suppress her anger. Melinda turned and left the room. Lynda came closer to Hawke and patted her shoulder, realizing that Hawke was hurt.

"How dare she?! She isn't even his betrothed, not even his lover, and she is acting like she was someone important!" Isabella yelled throwing her hands in the air. Hawke was a little relieved to hear that Sebastian was still free. Hawke closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before the teacher came in. They started with some belly dance lessons. The lessons were long and they finished just before evening, everyone was exhausted. Once in her room Hawke lie down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about today's events. She wanted to go to Sebastian, she wanted to tell him who she is, she wanted to kiss him and love him... Hawke shook her head, there is no room for selfishness, right now she was on the run, and she couldn't make him suffer because of that.

The night came and Isabella was very angry at Melinda. Who the hell she thinks she is to bounce into my dancing lesson like that, she thought as she entered Sebastian's room without knocking. Sebastian stood up from his chair startled by Isabella.

"I am still a prince, you know." He said slightly annoyed by Isabella's entry.

"Fuck that! Why is Melinda acting like she's someone important?!" Isabella yelled her hands in the air as Sebastian closed the door behind her. His face stiffened at the mention of her name.

"Calm down, and tell me what happened." Isabella took a deep breath before she continued.

"You remember the girl; the one you said was beautiful?" Isabella had to be careful not to mention Hawke´s name. Sebastian nodded in response.

"Well Melinda came in and told her she looked forward to their little contest, acting like she was someone important!" Sebastian's nosestrils flared, his breathing increased as he heard Isabella's words. How dare she?

"Sebastian, she is acting like she is your wife to be!" Isabella spat those last words, making even him feel disgusted. He looked at Isabella with narrowed eyes as he strode out of his room. He knew his destination, and he came there fast. He burst open the door of Lord Mackintosh´ room, making the lord and lady stand up hastily from their chairs.

"Your Highness..."

"Leave me alone with your daughter." The lord looked at his daughter confused before he left the room, bowing in front of the prince. He closed the door behind him, before Sebastian went closer to Melinda, and he almost hit her as he saw a smile on her face.

"My prince what can I..."

"How dare you?! How dare you act like you´re someone of importance here, in MY CASTLE?" He yelled at her, his voice low but loud. Melinda´s eyes widened, playing all innocent, as she looked at him. She then spoke with a shaking voice.

"My lord, I don´t..."

"You have no right to have any opinion here; you are MY GUEST, nothing more. And at least of all you are no competition and you never will be! Don´t you ever approach her again, or there will be consequences!" He barked at her before he left her room, lord Mackintosh looked at him with widened eyes full with fear as he strode past him. Sebastian was furious, how could she do this to Haw- maybe it wasn´t even her, he thought. But he felt drawn to her, to her meadow green eyes, to her lavender scent. Maker but he had to know her; he had to see her face. And if it really was Hawke...then he would not let her go, not again. He entered his room and found Isabella sitting on a chair near the fireplace, but she stood up as soon as she saw him.

"Isabella, Melinda is a viper, but I cannot simply send her away. I want you to report to me if she does something again, even if she killed a fly. I am afraid that she won´t let it end like this."

"You think she´ll do something drastic?" Isabella said with caution in her voice, and she knew she had to protect Hawke from now on. Sebastian looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, just pay much more attention to her and her minions." Isabella nodded and left Sebastian´s room. Isabella went to the guest quarters were Hawke and the other dancers were, quietly knocking at Hawke's door. She heard a rustle behind the door before Hawke opened it. She let Isabella enter and locked the door.

"You okay kitten?" Isabella said as she sat next to her in the bed.

"No."

"Look, don´t listen to that bitch. She thinks she is someone, but she is nothing."

"Who is she?" Hawke said with a sad tone in her voice.

"She is the daughter of a powerful noble family, that´s why she is here in the first place. Sebastian hates her."

"Have you told him about me?"

"No, of course not."

"Why haven´t you told me that he is going to sleep with one of the dancers!?" Hawke said as she stood up from the bed, fisting her hands. Isabella´s eyes widened at the accusation.

"Oh I am so sorry, I forgot to tell you. But why do you bother? He already made his choice." Isabella said with a smirk on her face.

"Because then he will recognize me Isabella!" Isabella stood up as well.

"So what? You love him, he loves you, I don´t see the fucking problem!" Hawke´s eyes widened at that. Maker was it so obvious?

"The problem is that the divine's armies are after me!" Both were silence for a while.

"I am sorry, Izzy, it´s just...I am on the run, and had I known that Sebastian was the ruler of Starkhaven...I would never come here. I don´t know what to do." Hawke said as she sat back at the bed. Isabella sat beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Beat the shit out of the other dancers, have a little fun. Or do you wish that one of them is getting fucked by Sebastian?" Hawke laughed at Isabella´s swearing, but still jealous at the thought of any other woman around him. Hawke turned to Isabella.

"Now tell me, how to win this, and don´t leave anything out. I do want to have some fun." Isabella smiled at Hawke.

"You are going to have so much fun!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning everyone was invited for breakfast at the dining room. Sebastian was still angry and annoyed by Melinda´s behavior so he did everything to avoid her and her father. Sebastian sat at the peak of the table, Fenris sitting beside him and Isabella next to Fenris. It was a big table with at least 20 chairs around it, so that every noble had a seat. Lord Mackintosh and his daughter sat somewhere in the middle, her father angry at his daughter´s behavior, but she cared less. She was angry at Isabella and she swore to herself that she would make her pay. All the time of breakfast she eyed Isabella, which Fenris noticed, causing him to shoot her an angry glare. Everyone was silent, which made Sebastian uncomfortable, so he decided to break the silence.

"So Isabella, is everything ready for the party, then?" Isabella looked at Melinda as she considered her words, before she answered. She knew that Melinda didn´t like her nor the dancers, so she decided to make her a little angry.

"Yes, Your Highness, everything is ready, and the dancers are still practicing for the show."

"I hope they are well taken care of?" Isabella eyed Melinda again before she turned to answer Sebastian. Melinda rolled her eyes thinking, why is he caring so much for these freaking dancers.

"Yes, Your Highness, they are treated fondly." Lord Mackintosh broke the silence after a few moments.

"Your Highness, my daughter tells me there is a beautiful lady that caught your attention. I do hope we will all meet her at Your party." Sebastian stopped eating, staring down at his plate, before he lifted his eyes and looked at him. Fenris noticed Sebastian stiff and he shot the man an angry glare before Sebastian spoke.

"I don't think that´s any business of yours." Sebastian answered with an annoyed tone in his voice, anger boiling up inside him. Isabella and Melinda looked at each other with narrowed eyes, both of them not wanting to break the eye contact. Fenris took her hand, causing Isabella to look away from her. He shook his head and Isabella understood what he meant, so she diverted her eyes on her food. They all finished their breakfast in silence, and Isabella was the first to stand up and take her leave because she had some dancing lessons to give. She bowed before she left for her training room, soon followed by Melinda. Isabella almost went in the dancing room before Melinda's voice stooped her, she let out a frustrated breath before she turned only to see Melinda approaching her.

"You have played very dirty, Isabella." Isabella rolled her eyes and readjusted from one leg to the other.

"I don´t know what you´re talking about." Melinda gave Isabella a wicked smile, getting in front of Isabella´s face.

"You should better not get involved in my meanings, or you will regret it. This is not a threat, this is a warning." Melinda eyed Isabella with angry eyes as Isabella crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Really? You think you can harm me?" Then Melinda laughed wickedly and Isabella had to suppress the urge to hit her.

"I can harm anyone, if I wished so. As I said don´t get involved with this girl, Marian, or you will see the consequences." Then Melinda turned and left, leaving a very annoyed Isabella behind.

"I have a very bad feeling about her." Isabella was not feeling well around her. She shook her head before she entered the dancing room, trying to shake the bad feeling away from her.

The dancing lesson finished sooner and Hawke went with Lynda to the gardens. They both became good friends because Lynda reminded Hawke of her sister, Bethany. Some questions of Lynda were odd, like from where she was coming from and she wanted to know of Hawke´s family. Something told her to lie to Lynda, though she didn´t knew why she felt that way around her. They were sitting on the bench, picking some nearby flowers and braiding them together. They talked about all sort of things and they were laughing at each other's jokes. Hawke was happy around Lynda; it was good for her to have a friend in a pit of vipers.

"Hey, and if the prince falls in love with you don't forget about old Lynda." Lynda said with a grin on her face, and Hawke had to laugh, mimicking a confused expression.

"Remember who?" They both giggled and Hawke felt content around her. She missed her sister, and Lynda seemed a good person so she shared every free moment with Lynda. They were talking to each other before three dancers came to them, all of them looking angry at Hawke.

"And what is so funny?" Said a woman with an icy tone in her voice as Hawke lifted her head to look at her. She was annoyed by Hawke, she could tell but Hawke cared less. She didn´t want any problems around here.

"None of your business." Hawke replied, turning back to Lynda. The woman´s eyes narrowed as her hands turned to fists.

"You are very unwelcoming here, Marian. I would watch my tongue if I were you." Then the other women laughed wickedly as Hawke stood up and grabbed Lynda's wrist, trying to lead her away from the gardens. However, the tallest woman stood in front of Hawke blocking her way.

"Get out of my way." Hawke screamed at them but they just laughed at her.

"Now where is your Isabella to protect you?" She said mockingly, and Hawke was for the first time in her life afraid, afraid that she would lose her temper and kill the woman. The taller woman raised her hand, preparing to hit Hawke, but her hand was caught off by a male. Her eyes widened as she saw Fenris shooing the women away that were harassing Hawke and Lynda. Lynda bowed and excused herself, shocked about the events, telling Hawke that she would returned to her room. Hawke looked at Lynda and wanted to leave as well, but Fenris´ voice stooped her.

"Hawke?" Her blood froze, her heart pounded wildly in her chest as she stood there. She let out a long breath before she slowly turned to him.

"So it´s really you!" Fenris smiled as he came closer to her and hugged her. She could see that he was happy to see her.

"Let me guess, Isabella told you." She asked him as he broke the hug, annoyed of the thought that Isabella sold her away.

"No, I figured out myself. I wasn´t sure the first time I saw you but...I am glad you are here." Hawke was glad he was here, too. Of all the people, she wouldn´t have guessed that Fenris was here. There were so many questions to ask, but there was a particular one she had to ask.

"Does Sebastian know?" She was a little afraid of his answer.

"He doesn´t, but he suspects. Hawke, where have you..." Then he stopped as he saw Sebastian entering the gardens. He noticed that Fenris was talking with some of the girls and he was curious. Hawke bowed hastily turning her eyes to the ground as Sebastian came closer to Fenris.

"Fenris, is everything alright?" Sebastian wore a puzzled expression on his face, he felt something was wrong. Fenris looked at Hawke then back at Sebastian, not sure what he would answer to him.

"Yes, she just lost herself. I will escort her..."

"No, I will do it, you go and rest." Sebastian stood next to her and offered his elbow, hoping that he would get to know her better. Hawke trembled and she didn´t realized it was obvious. Fenris understood the wish of the prince and bowed, taking his leave as a smile spread across his face.

"Don´t worry, I won´t bite." Sebastian said with a smirk on his face as she smiled, looking at his arm. She obeyed and ranked her hand with his elbow. Heat radiated from him and caused goosebumps all over her skin, making her even a little sweaty. She was nervous but she stopped shaking at least.

"Do you want me to show you the entire garden?" He asked her as they slowly started to walk, Hawke just nodded in response. His voice was calm and deep, as if this was normal to him, as if he knew her. The garden was colored with all possible colors, richly colored roses were all around the garden. Night fell, the stars were lit across the sky and yet, Hawke was nervous. The one person that was sworn to the Chantry once now held her hand and walked with her through the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. She was happy but she couldn´t be selfish, she couldn´t allow herself that he recognizes her because then she would have to stay here. She casted glances around the garden and saw that the other dancers were looking at them, the envy and jealousy literally written across their faces, her body starting to shake a little. Sebastian noticed the envied looks directed towards them and he felt her body tensed and shook. He didn´t care about the others, if it was for him all of them could leave, only she needed to stay, he felt as if he knew her.

"Don´t be afraid of them, they will not dare touch you. Not while I breathe." He said to her in a low and rough voice, suddenly she had the urge to look at his eyes. She slowly lifted her head and darted her eyes towards his. She watched him like this for a moment, noticing his focus on the garden and wondered why he was so calm around her. He felt her gaze on him so he lowered his eyes to meet her gaze, but she hastily looked away. Suddenly he stopped, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around to face him. Her heart pounded fast and she was certain that he would recognize her now. His face was mere inches away from hers and she could feel his hot breath even through the fabric on her face. He smelled the same; of sweat and incense, like all those years back in Kirkwall. Suddenly every worry of hers faded away as his eyes looked deep into hers, time stopping immediately. Nothing mattered now; not the divine, not the angry glances from the other dancers, nothing. All that mattered were his eyes looking at her.

"The others do not matter; all that matters around here is you..." Hawke´s eyes widened and she waited for him to say her name, but his husky voice asked something else as she watched his throat swallowing a lump.

"Tell me your name..." Hawke looked away and wanted to leave, but his grip tightened around her wrist. Hawke looked back into his eyes only to see fear and lust reflected in them.

"I beg you..." Hawke took a sharp breath, not because of the pain, but because of the begging tone in his voice. They were silent for a while, both looking into each other's eyes. Hawke wanted to lie to him, but she couldn´t, it was like a spell came over her that forced her to tell the truth. She managed to bring back her Ferelden accent before she whispered to him.

"Marian...my name...is Marian." Maker his eyes...they were all over her face. Suddenly she saw him closing them and his face neared hers, and she felt him starting to remove the scarf from her face. She hastily grabbed his hands and his eyes to snapped open again. Her breathing sped up, her chest moving up and down causing Sebastian to look at her chest, before he looked into her eyes again.

"I will not look at your face; I will close my eyes…" He closed his eyes as he whispered.

"No…please…Sebastian…" She whispered to him with a shaky voice, her whole body trembling. His eyes snapped open, and she realized that she said his name aloud. Panic overwhelmed her, and she turned to leave but his hand grabbed her wrist. She stood like this for a while before she turned her head to look at him.

"Don´t." Was all she managed to say before he let go of her wrist. She ran away and he watched her, his eyes never leaving her. His heart pounded wildly in his chest, her smell of lavender still in his nose. He trembled as he remembered that voice; he remembered his name being called by that sweet, seductive voice. He was certain now that she was Hawke and he was happy for that; he hadn´t realized he laughed aloud because everyone started to stare at him. He walked back to his room, happy that he found her after three years. Suddenly sadness crossed his face; what if the Maker plays a cruel joke with him? What if she is only someone who has the same voice like her? He shook his head to banish the thoughts that threatened to corrupt his mind. He went out to the balcony and watched the stars, breathing in the fresh air. He felt happy and content, suddenly he had an idea.

"Henry!" Sebastian called for his steward, a few moments passed till Henry entered the prince's rooms.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"Tell the gardeners to plant lavenders through the entire garden. I want to have a little refreshment there and I want them planted tomorrow." Henry blinked a few times confused before he bowed and left. Sebastian looked back at the stars and inhaled the fresh air, a smile spreading across his face. Now he would see things differently, and he will show her the respect she deserved.

Hawke stood in front of her door, breathing fast as she leaned her back on the door. She couldn´t get Sebastian´s eyes out of her mind and his smell was still in her nose. She looked at her wrist and remembered his hard grip holding her. She remembered the heat that went out of his touch, the same heat that made her body shiver, and the same heat that would drive her into oblivion and back.

"Maker, he almost kissed me…" She said to herself, a smile crossing her face as she touched her lips with her fingers. Suddenly her body tensed as the smell of blood reached her nose. She shifted and realized that the smell came out of her room. She took the dagger that was always on her waist as she slowly opened the door, enough to let her peek through the little gap. She couldn´t see anything, it was dark. Fortunately she always had a candle near her door which she took and with the other candle in the hallway she lightened it. She pushed open her door a little more to have a better look with the candle, and her blood froze. A puddle of blood was at the center on her room and she saw someone lying on the bed. She slowly approached the body and realized she was dead. As Hawke lightened the dead body her blood froze and tears started to dwell in her eyes as she screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Isabella walked back to her room, passing the hallways near the guest quarters once more to see if everything is alright, later she wanted to spend the night with Fenris. The events with Melinda really wore her out, and she couldn´t wait for Sebastian´s birthday to pass, so that the castle is empty again. She looked around a little and saw that everything is well so she wanted to make her way back to Fenris. Suddenly she heard a scream and her heart stopped, so she turned and looked at the near standing guards before yelling at them.

"Go and get Fenris, but be discreet!" Isabella ran off to where the scream came from, recognizing that this were the girls quarters. Then she heard another scream and Isabella ran faster than before. Suddenly she heard someone crying and her blood froze when she saw Hawke´s door wide open. She hurried there and she almost got a heart attack as she saw Hawke crying, sitting on the bed with a dead body in her arms. Isabella looked around; the room was full of blood, still fresh so the murderer must be still around here. Isabella came closer to Hawke and recognized the person in her hands; it was Hawke´s friend, Lynda. Her throat was sliced and her face was all covered in blood. Hawke noticed Isabella as she looked up at her the tears still seeping down her face.

"Isabella! Look what they did to her!" Hawke screamed at Isabella as two guards arrived. Isabella turned and narrowed her eyes at them.

"Where is Fenris?!" Isabella yelled at them as she knelt down right next to Hawke.

"He is on his way!"

"Take the body out for inspection! And alert the other guards; we have a murderer on the loose!" The hallway was getting full with the other girls who were gasping and screaming in panic before more guards arrived. They took Lynda´s body away from Hawke and Isabella sat next to her, hugging her.

"Kitten what happened?" Hawke was trembling, shocked and unable to speak when finally, Fenris arrived…

With Sebastian on his side.

Fenris was out posting the patrols on the duty roster, finishing his job for the day. He looked one last time at the listed patrols to see if everything is well when suddenly two guards arrived behind him, both panting for air.

"Guard-Captain!? Something happened; Lady Isabella has requested your presence! There were scream´s in the guest quarters." Fenris growled and left the papers when suddenly Sebastian arrived at the stairs.

"Fenris, what´s going on?" Sebastian asked as he came to stand beside Fenris.

"Isabella heard someone scream at the guest quarters. I need to go…"

"I´ll come with you." Fenris nodded in response before they both took a quickened pace back to the guest quarters. They were on half way there when they heard another scream. Sebastian glanced at Fenris with a fearful expression on his face before they started to run. They ran and saw that a door was open and all the other girls were standing in front of the door, screaming and crying when two guards took out a dead body. Sebastian froze at the sight of what happened in his castle; he even recognized the girl. That girl was with Marian the other day… Maker! Both Fenris and Sebastian entered the room only to find Isabella sitting next to a woman who was crying and who was obviously shocked. Isabella was hugging her before she looked at the two men approaching them, Sebastian immediately knelt down before Hawke and Fenris stood near Isabella. Sebastian took her hand in his and tried to find out what happened.

"Marian, what happened, darling?" Hawke lifted her head, her eyes and face wet from the crying and, without thinking; she tossed herself in his arms. Sebastian was surprised but he hugged her back. Isabella stood up and came closer to Fenris to whisper to him.

"He knows it´s Hawke?" Fenris shook his head and he wanted to answer Isabella but Hawke´s voice interrupted him.

"They wanted to kill ME… it was I who they wanted!" Hawke spoke into Sebastian´s ear and his blood froze. He looked up at Isabella and Fenris, and he made a decision.

"You two clear this mess." He ordered them as he looked at them, a fearful expression on his face.

"And what about her?!" Isabella asked, annoyed by his commanding.

"I will take her to my room, because it´s obvious that someone wants her dead. She´ll be safe with me." He came closer to Isabella to whisper.

"And I know it´s Hawke." Isabella looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face, before a smile crossed her face. He lifted Hawke into his arms and walked out, the other girls watching them with envious and angry eyes. He slowly went up the stairs to his bedroom, calling for a healer to inspect her. Henry nodded in response before he went off in search for a healer. The guards in front of Sebastian´s room opened his door, but before he entered he saw Melinda watching them from the other end of the hallway. He shot her an angry glare before he entered the room with Hawke in his arms. He closed the door behind him and slowly walked towards his bed. Hawke was crying all the way to his room and she hadn´t stopped, her body shook in his arms. He leaned over and put her on the bed to sit as he started to take off her shoes. He sat next to her and started to remove the scarf from her head, but her hands stopped him.

"No…please…" He shook his head to suppress his anger. Her hands shook and they were cold and full with blood. He took a cloth and drowned it in water before he, slowly and gently, cleaned her hands.

"I know it´s you, Hawke. So please stop fighting me." She looked at him with a confused and fearful expression on her face and she stopped fighting him. He slowly started to remove the large piece of fabric that was wrapped around her face, and he couldn´t ignore the wild beating of his heart any longer. He removed more and more of the scarf as finally, her face was exposed to him. He couldn´t suppress the smile on his face as he saw her long blonde hair, her alabaster face with rosy cheeks and her full and rosy lips. He sat back to look at her before she lifted her head to look at him, his blue eyes looking into hers. The tears still came and she felt stupid for crying in front of him, but she didn´t care. She looked at him and sobbed a few times before she jumped onto him, her arms on his chest as he hugged her, soothing her hair and her back.

"Don´t worry, I am here. Nothing will happen to you now…" He said to her as he kissed the top of her head. The healer arrived and Sebastian wanted to leave her alone with the healer, but Marian grabbed his hand.

"Please, don´t go… What if…" Sebastian, without a word, sat back next to her as the healer examined her. He stroked her hair, her back and he was happy that she was safe, and that she was here. The healer was done fast and Sebastian went to him as the healer packed his things.

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, she needs time to recover that´s all." The healer bowed and left the room. Sebastian gave orders to the guards before he went back to his room, locking the door behind him. Marian was sitting on the bed starring at the blanket that covered her, but at least she stopped crying. He came and sat next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry…" Hawke whispered to him, making him confused.

"For what?" Hawke took a deep breath before she turned to face him, but her eyes still avoided his.

"For coming to Starkhaven…and causing so much trouble…" He sighed putting his thumb on her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I will protect you, Marian, from no matter what." He kissed her forehead, but she shook her head.

"No, I will go as soon as possible. You cannot risk Starkhaven´s safety because of me…" She said the last in a whisper, and Sebastian lost his temper.

"You have nowhere else to go Marian. I have searched you for so long, and now that I found you I won´t let you go again. Not this time." He leaned a little closer to her face, his eyes fixed on her mouth.

"I will not lose you again, Marian." She just looked at him, confused. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest, his face was so close to hers and his breath caused goose bumps all over her body.

"You will stay here in my room until we find the murderer. You are safe here, Marian." He lifted from the bed and went to the couch in front of the fireplace. He looked at her and smiled before he lied down on the couch, closing his eyes to sleep. An hour later, he felt someone near him and his eyes snapped open, only to find Hawke sitting next to him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. She looked sad and frightened, he could tell.

"Marian, what´s…"

"I can´t sleep alone, please would you…sleep next to me..?" Without a word he stood up and took her hand to guide her back to the bed. She lied down and he next to her, hugging her from behind. He could smell lavender all around him, her scent driving him almost crazy as he silently prayed to the maker that his body won´t betray him. He felt her move and saw she was turning to face him. Now they were facing each other, her eyes on his, their faces very close.

"Marian, are you alright?"

"Promise me you will be here when I wake up… please." Then she closed her eyes to sleep as he hugged her close to him. His heart was hammering in his chest as he looked at her. How many night´s he dreamt of this, and now she was here, when he least expected it, in his bed.

"I will be here for you…" He whispered to her in her ear, his hot breath tickling her ear as they both drifted into sleep, entangled in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

I want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed the story for now. I hope you enjoy it and I hope you will continue to read the story.  
Thanks!

Chapter 7

Sebastian woke up early in the morning, the smell of lavender awaking him. He heard the gardeners outside, planting the fresh lavenders as he ordered. He smiled and hoped that this little gesture would make her smile and see that she means more to him than she thinks. He slowly tried to get up, but he awoke her. She hugged him tighter, not wanting him to leave.

"Good morning." He whispered to her.

"Good morning."

"You slept well?" He asked her as he stroked her cheek.

"Yes, very well even." She said as she leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.

"I have a present for you." Hawke blinked a few times as if she hadn´t heard him correctly. Sebastian stood up and took her hand helping her to get up. He led her to the window and stood behind her. Hawke saw gardeners digging and planting some new plants.

"I see you have called for new flowers for your garden. Is that…lavender?" She asked as she turned to face him. He looked down on her and smiled.

"You smelled of lavender every time I came close to you. And I thought to transfer your scent into the garden." Hawke blinked at him, her mouth dropped open a little. Her meadow green eyes were staring into his, and he had to smile.

"You plant lavender across your entire garden so it could…smell like me?" Hawke had to blush a little as she looked out of the window. She felt Sebastian coming closer to her before he hugged her from behind.

"Is it so bad that I want all of you around me? Even your smell?" He kissed her neck and was pleased with her reaction. She tilted her head to the side, granting him access to the lower parts of her neck. His breath was so hot against her skin, she was already turned on…Maker. I could have her right now, Sebastian thought as he went away from her towards the door. She immediately felt the loss of his warmth and she turned to look at him.

"Where are you going?" Hawke asked with a low and shaky voice.

"I have to see if Isabella and Fenris made any progress with the investigation. You can stay here and take a bath if you want. The guards will be just outside, just in case." Sebastian stared at her for a while before he started to leave, but her voice stopped him, again.

"She was my only friend there Sebastian." Sebastian stopped and turned, going right back to her. He took her chin and placed a feather light kiss on her forehead.

"Marian…I have to ask. Had you any enemies among the dancers?" Hawke blinked a few times to suppress the tears that dwelled in her eyes.

"Well, there were three of them who mocked me constantly, but…"

"You have to show me who they are…" Hawke took a deep and shaky breath.

"I will but, I have never seen their faces, only Isabella has seen them around here." Sebastian nodded in response before he left his room. He ordered Henry to prepare a bath in his room for Lady Marian. Henry nodded and went to make all the necessary preparations. Sebastian went to Isabella´s room; luckily, she was sitting at her desk looking at some papers.

"Isabella, any news?" Isabella just shook her head frustrated.

"Hawke has three suspects; she will point you to them and you will question them."

"I have already questioned them and found nothing."

"You knew them?"

"Well, they were always bitchy to her, but I would never suspect some of them killing anyone." Isabella crossed her legs as an idea hit her mind.

"You know, I have a suspect."

"Who?" Isabella grinned at Sebastian before she spoke.

"Lady Melinda." Sebastian stared back at her maybe Isabella was right.

"You know, I saw her looking at me as I entered my room with Hawke. She was not very pleased." Sebastian remembered the icy look on her face, her eyes on them as he entered his room. He knew that Melinda wanted to get near the throne, but he hadn´t thought that she would do anything to get there. Isabella broke the silence.

"I will question that bitch." Isabella stood up and started for the door when Sebastian stopped her.

"No, she will have no respect for you." He walked towards the door and held it open for Isabella.

"I will question her; you and Fenris can be present if you wish." Isabella walked in front of Sebastian with a wicked smile on her face. They looked for Fenris but the guards told them that he had another clue that he had to follow. Sebastian and Isabella worked their way to Mackintosh´s room and knocked. Lord Mackintosh answered the door.

"Your Highness? Please come in." Lord Mackintosh stepped aside so Isabella and Sebastian could enter; Sebastian inspected the room with his eyes seeing if Melinda was here as well. Lord Mackintosh closed the door behind them and offered them tea, which both of them declined.

"Where is Melinda?" Sebastian asked with an eyebrow quirked up at Lord Mackintosh.

"She is in her room. Excuse me." Then he left them and walked towards Melinda´s bedroom. Not a while later Lord Mackintosh returned to them with his daughter at his side who wore a wicked and seductive smile on her face, pointed at Sebastian. Isabella looked her with narrowed eyes as she and Melinda eyed each other.

"Lord Mackintosh, would you please leave us with your daughter?" The lord eyed his daughter with an angry look before he bowed and left. Now alone, Melinda straightened herself and lifted her chin, acting all noble like.

"Your Highness…Isabella…" She bowed for each of them separated.

"I am very sorry for what happened yesterday. I hope Lady Marian is well?" She said her name with a pitchy tone in her voice, and Isabella wanted to hit her but Sebastian raised his hand to stop her.

"Lady Marian is well and she will be staying at my quarters for as long as necessary." Melinda lost her smile at that sentence and Isabella smiled.

"However I need to ask you where you were last night when the attack happened?" Melinda eyed Isabella then Sebastian before she spoke.

"I see that Lady Isabella already found her `murderer´." Melinda shot Isabella an icy glare before she continued.

"However I must disappoint her. I was here with my father, and he hadn´t even heard of what happened last night. You saw me walking back to my room when you carried Lady Marian, no?" Sebastian took a deep breath to stay calm.

"Yes, I saw you, and I am sorry for questioning you."

"Surely you have found some proofs, no?" Melinda asked Sebastian with a grin on her face.

"Not yet." Isabella answered for him. Melinda looked at her and laughed.

"I am referring to His Highness, not to you." Isabella lost her temper and paced towards Melinda as she raised her hand to hit her.

"ISABELLA!" Sebastian yelled at her, his brogue even thicker than before. Isabella stopped just a few inches above Melinda´s face before she turned and walked out of the room. Sebastian shook his head, as much as he wanted to enjoy the sight of Isabella hitting Melinda, he knew that the nobles would crush him. Melinda looked at him with widened eyes and he had to apologize. Maker give me strength.

"I apologize for her behavior, Lady Melinda. I hope you are unharmed." Melinda gave him a wicked and seductive smile again as she came closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But you are the Prince, you don´t have to apologize. But I would very much like to have a dinner with You, and just You alone…" She said as she came even closer to his face. Sebastian took a deep breath and took her face in his hand, squeezing it hard.

"I am the Prince, and you will do well to remember that." He released her face; Melinda just kept staring at him with a fearful expression on her face.

"I will not tolerate this anymore. You will behave yourself or you will see the consequences!" He barked at her before he stormed to the door but her voice stopped him.

"I am a noble, she is NOTHING! What does she have what I have not?" That was enough for Sebastian to turn and to end this whole charade.

"She has a heart and she is not as heartless as you! Now pack your things, the guards will come tomorrow and escort you back home, the easy or the hard way!" Sebastian yelled at her before he stormed out slamming the door shut. Lord Mackintosh tried to speak to the prince but he interrupted him with a pointing finger at his face. Sebastian stormed back to his room, angry and frustrated. His footsteps were loud and he was lost in his thoughts, but a woman´s voice brought him back and eased his temper immediately.

"Sebastian, is that you?" He heard Hawke behind the privacy screen and walked towards her, forgetting that he ordered Henry to prepare a bath for her.

"Yes, Marian it´s- ." His breath was caught away from him as he saw Marian lying naked in his bathtub. Fortunately, the water covered her breast, but when she turned and saw him, she squealed, throwing a towel at his direction. He caught the towel and went back behind the privacy screen, laughing like an idiot.

"This is not funny!" Hawke screamed at him from behind the privacy screen. Sebastian stopped laughing as the image of Hawke, lying naked in his bathtub hit his head. A lustful expression spread across his face, and he couldn´t ignore the desire that dwelled up in his stomach. He heard the splashing of water before Hawke came out, her wet hair dripping down her shoulder´s and her body covered only with a large towel. He couldn´t bring himself to look anywhere else than her body, her long legs and her pale skin. He eyed her from head to toe and noticed her body blush in a pale rosy color. He looked at her face and he saw her cheek´s blush.

"It´s not polite to stare like this…" She said, her voice a mere whisper, her eyes looking deep into his as he came closer to her. Her breathing sped up as he stood right in front of her, feeling his breath tickling her skin. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, only to smell lavenders.

"It would be a sin not to look at the Maker´s most beautiful creation." He said to her in a low and husky voice, his brogue vibrating through her entire body as he leaned his face closer to hers. She saw him nearing and almost gave in to temptation, but she found strength and turned her face from him. He looked at her eyes, confused about her reaction.

"Marian, have I done something to make you feel uncomfortable?" He said to her, his brogue thicker than before. She dared to look into his eyes before she spoke.

"I am scared…" He lifted his face from hers, but he was still very close. He took her hand and guided her near the fireplace.

"What is bothering you? Please tell me…" She looked up to him, her heart hammering in her chest.

"I…I don´t want to hurt you Sebastian, but I cannot stay in Starkhaven."

"Why?"

"Because the divine´s are still after me, and when they find out I am here they will come for me. It would be even worse if they knew you were protecting me." Sebastian just stood and looked into her eyes. She thought he would send her away and yell at her, but all he did was watch her. Then he broke the silence.

"Don´t you want to be…with me?" Hawke shook her head. Her eyes widened a little as she realized his words. Be with him; that is all I ever wanted.

"Sebastian…you would risk all because of me? You would risk the safety of a kingdom only to stand against the divine…because of me. I cannot make you do this." Then he grabbed her hands and pressed her to his chest, the towel now held by his chest as he encircled her waist with his hand, holding her near to him.

"There is no earthy force that would take me away from you now. And to answer your question…" He leaned his face closer to hers, slowly closing his eyes.

"I do not fear the divine´s. I only fear losing you…" Then he kissed her. Her mind turned off, her worries faded away as his tongue demanded entrance, which she gave to him. His tongue glided through her mouth, his heat warming her entire body. He broke the kiss and stared into her eyes again, touching her cheek with his hand.

"Marian… My Marian… Don´t you realize that I am the strongest man in the world when you are near me. I do not fear the divine´s, and I will not bow to their will. You will stay here with me, only if you don´t want me, then you can go. But please stop worrying and let me love you…" Then he kissed her again, but this time with such passion that Hawke´s legs threatened to give away. As if he was reading her thoughts, he lifted her and carried her to his bed. He gently put her down and covered her body with his as he gently kissed her neck, then her shoulder-

"Sebastian, you in there?" A knock on the door startled them, causing Sebastian to get of Hawke.

"Stay here. You have fresh clothes in my wardrobe." He gave her a peck on her lips and smiled before he went to the door.

"I heard about the accident last night and have some new info on that one." Hawke recognized that voice as she dressed in a dress that Sebastian prepared for her. A bright blue color that would match perfectly with her blonde hair and meadow green eyes, some fresh small clothes and she had to smile. Sebastian really thought of anything. She hastily dressed and went to them to greet her friend.

"Is that my story-telling dwarf?" Hawke said as she peeked out of the corner with a smile on her face. Varrics mouth dropped open as he stared at her, blinking with his eyelashes.

"Makers balls, HAWKE! It´s you!" He came closer to her as she stormed out to him, hugging him.

"Andrastes flaming tits, Sebastian! When were you going to tell me that Hawke is here?!" He screamed at Sebastian and he had to smile.

"It´s a long story, Varric." Sebastian said to him as Hawke released him. Varric turned to Hawke.

"A story I have to hear some other time." Then he turned to Sebastian.

"Choir boy, as I said I have some info on the attack, but I don´t think that will be of any help." Sebastian sat at his chair behind his desk and pointed them to sit. Varric took a seat opposite of Sebastian and Hawke stood near the dwarf.

"I sniffed around a little and found out that the contract came from outside." Sebastian sighed.

"So someone from outside the castle wanted to kill Hawke…" Then Varrics eyes widened with disbelief.

"You´re telling me that someone wanted to kill the Champion of Kirkwall? Now that´s odd." He said narrowing his eyes at Sebastian who handed him a mug of ale.

"Yes, someone wanted to kill Hawke, but instead he killed her best friend, Lynda. If Hawke was there a few moments earlier…" Sebastian closed his eyes not able to finish the sentence. Hawke came up behind him and massaged his shoulders. He relished in her touch, the headache that he hadn´t even realized was there, vanished.

"Varric, I don´t have to remind you that you shouldn´t tell anyone that I am here. I will keep a low profile for as long as possible." Varric shook his head.

"But if someone really wanted you dead than it is already known that you are here, it is only a matter of time before they strike again." Varric rubbed his jaw, worry written on his face.

"I don´t know Choir boy, but I have a bad feeling about this. Maybe Hawke should go underground for a while…" However, Sebastian cut him off with his hand held out in front of him.

"Hawke will stay here, she is better protected here than anywhere else alone. We will find the one who did this and then we will question him." Varric nodded in response, admitting his defeat. He looked up at Hawke and asked her.

"Where the hell have you been all this time? I mean you even managed to hide from my contacts. I am very proud of you Hawke but you could have given us at least a hint." Hawke´s face saddened.

"I know, but it was too dangerous. The divines were always at my feet, I lost them in Antiva when Hammond bought me thinking I was a slave. I gave him a fake name and that´s how I managed to escape them." However, Varric shook his head.

"Do you know any news about the divines then?" Hawke shook her head.

"Well let's dig something out then shall we." Varric rose from his chair and went to the door.

"It´s good seeing you, Hawke." Then he left them alone. Sebastian looked at her and stood up before he spoke to her.

"It has been three years…" He said with a sad voice. Hawke smiled at him and touched his cheek.

"Three years I have searched for you and found nothing, then when I least expected it you came to my doorstep. I still can´t believe you're here…" Then he closed his eyes to enjoy her touch.

"It was hard for me not seeing you, but I had to keep low. I mean, what if the seekers would have found the messenger, or what if the bird would travel another way. I could not risk it." Her face grew sad.

"I missed all of you so much…" Then he cupped her face with his hands before he sat down on his chair, cradling her in his arms as she sat on his lap.

"Why haven´t you come to Starkhaven then?"

"I didn´t know if you were here or at Kirkwall rebuilding the Chantry… and even if I knew you were here I don´t know if I would come…"

"Why?"

"Because the divine´s want me, dead or alive, and if I was here I… I thought you would risk the safety of Starkhaven´s people only to protect me, and I couldn´t let that happen." He hugged her tighter to him.

"Marian… don´t you know that Starkhaven´s army is feared even by the Imperium?"

"Sebastian…how would I feel if you start a war with Justinia? How could I do that to you when you were such a faithful man dedicated to the Chantry?" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She had to know how much he has changed.

"I have lost my faith in the Maker, Marian…" Hawke slowly readjusted herself on his lap to look into his eyes, shock and worry mixed on her face. She blinked a few times before she spoke.

"But why Sebastian? What happened?" Sebastian looked away from her as if he was ashamed of his early statement. He put her down, stood up and left to look out of his window, the sun high on the sky. He remembered the time when he needed the Maker most, but instead he left him.

"After the battle with Meredith I wrote to the Divine Justinia to help me reclaim my throne, to put down this usurper. I have waited two months for her to answer my letter and when she answered, it was not what I had hoped for…" His face grew sad, his mind and soul troubled. Hawke came closer to him as he handed her a letter with the seal of the Divine Justinia on it. She took it from him and read it, and was shocked by its content.

Prince Sebastian Vael,

As good as we know Goran Vael has lead Starkhaven to wealth and beauty which we have never seen before in Starkhaven. To see him replaced would mean a disgrace for Starkhaven and its people; therefore, we will take no actions in helping you. Goran Vael is ruling the city well and, what´s most important, the people respect him. I give you my sincere apology that the Divine Justinia won´t help you reclaim what you claim is yours.

Sincerely,

Divine Justinia V.

Hawke was shocked, anger boiling up inside her as she looked at the letter. How dare she?!

"Sebastian I am so sorry…"

"I reclaimed my throne with a few nobles at my side and with the help of Alistair, but without the help of only one person that I thought would help. And now my cousin lies dead in ashes, killed by my hand…" Sebastian put his hands on his face, ashamed of his statement.

"But she had no right not to help you, you were the rightful heir, not him! I can´t believe it…" He looked up at her.

"I am prince now, and some families will never give me their respect; they say I am a murderer, a usurper. Later I found out that the divines were blaming you for what happened in Kirkwall, and I could not help but wonder…" He looked outside the window.

"Why is the Maker taking away everything that I hold dear?" He looked back at Hawke.

"I cannot let Justinia take you. She may be holy, but her doings are unholy. I will fight even the Maker to keep you, Marian…" She never saw him so determined before and she knew that he wouldn´t change his mind. She smiled at him and hugged him, a smile spreading across her face.

"I love you Marian…" Her eyes widened as she hugged him, her breathing sped up and she started to shake. She released herself from his hug to look at him, only to see his confused and fearful expression.

"You love me..?" She stuttered out. She couldn´t believe that she heard it from him after all these years. Sebastian´s face grew dark with fear, and his heart hammered wildly in his chest. Have I misread her feelings? Suddenly his mind became weary and his vision darkened.

"Sebastian?" Was the last word he heard, before darkness took over him and his heart stopped beating…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Sebastian?" She said to him as she watched him go pale and rubbing his eyes. Suddenly he looked at her and his eyes turned over before he fell to the ground.

"SEBASTIAN?" Hawke screamed and Henry entered his room. Hawke didn´t realized she was crying, but she managed to say Sebastian not well. Henry called for a healer as he and another guard took the prince under his arms and placed him on his bed, the other guard took Hawke by her waist and managed to drag her out of his room. Hawke screamed and cried as the images of Sebastian´s pale and lifeless body crossed her mind. She screamed louder and louder suddenly, Varric, Fenris and Isabella took her away from the guard. Isabella put a hand on her mouth to muffle the scream´s but before they went on Hawke passed out, her face wet and only Sebastian in her mind.

####

She doesn´t love me? Yes. She doesn´t love you… you don´t need her to be the prince…you need power…forget her…she is not worthy of your time…

"Be gone demon!" Sebastian opened his eyes and wondered where he was. The surrounding was familiar but he could not be there because that place was destroyed. Suddenly the bells rang, and he knew where he was.

"The Chantry…" Sebastian stood up and saw he was already wearing his sermon robes. He wanted to leave his room but it was locked. He looked around in search for the key but there was none. He tried to break the handle but it didn´t work, he panicked and paced the room in search for another exit. Suddenly he felt cold and alone. Sebastian sat down on his bed and put his head on his knees, hugging himself. He was alone. And darkness took over again.

####

Hawke woke up in her room. Her eyes hurt from crying and she realized it was night. Then she remembered what happened and she tried to get up, but Fenris stopped her.

"Where do you think you´re going?" Hawke ignored him as she tried to get up, but his hands on her shoulder pushed her back into her bed.

"Let me go! I need to see him!" She tried to free herself from Fenris´ hold, but she couldn´t. She started to scream again but she stopped as she heard Fenris swear in Arcanum.

"Hawke lie down. You can´t visit him! He needs to rest!" Her eyes snapped wide open at Isabella´s words.

"So he is alright?" Isabella looked at her sadly, not able to talk to her.

"TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?" Then Varric sat beside her and patted her shoulder.

"He is breathing again, but he is still unconscious. The healer doesn´t know when he will wake up…or if he wakes up." Then Hawke started to toss herself on the bed.

"It´s my fault! It´s all my fault!" Fenris hugged her and despite her punches on his shoulder he held her still. Hawke stopped with her punches and hugged him back, Isabella was sitting behind her hugging her back. She was crying again, her heart heavy in her chest.

"It´s not your fault, kitten." Isabella had a lump in her throat. It hurt her to see her friends like that.

"Yes. It´s my fault…" She whispered into Fenris´ shoulder. Then she lifted her head but closed her eyes to remember the moment.

"He told me that he loved me…and I blocked."

"What do you mean you blocked?" Isabella asked her in disbelief.

"I couldn´t believe he said that to me, and when I was going to answer he…he…" Then Isabella hugged her tight, the tears seeping down Hawke´s face. I was such a fool, she thought. Isabella held her and as Hawke calmed herself she took a deep breath to settle her mind.

"How long am I unconscious?"

"Since yesterday…" Hawke looked at Isabella, her face all swollen up from her crying.

"Please Isabella…I need to see him…" Isabella looked sadly at her but shook her head.

"Kitten you need to sleep. Only a little, then I will take you to him." Hawke just nodded in response as she lay down on her bed and closed her eyes. It wasn´t long before sleep took over her, and Varric pointed them to walk out of her room. They did so but stopped just as Fenris closed the door as silent as possible.

"That is really bad." Isabella nodded in response to Varric.

"Indeed." Fenris agreed with Varric. They stood there and looked around, all of them worried.

"We have to protect Hawke." Isabella finally said what all of them were thinking. Fenris and Varric nodded in response.

"We have much to take care of until Choir boy returns."

"Hawke will be in danger from all of them. Now that Sebastian´s not around they will try anything to get rid of her, especially Melinda." Isabella said annoyed by the thought of her.

"You have to remember that we have not unlimited authority while Sebastian´s gone. But we will try our best." Varric said as they all went to their rooms, tired and exhausted.

####

Flowers were around him, lovely flowers. He opened his eyes to find himself in the Chantry garden. He looked around but no one was there, suddenly a familiar voice called him.

"Sebastian?" He stood up from a bench and looked towards the door. He smiled as he saw Elthina coming closer to him.

"Elthina?" Sebastian called her name with a smile on his face and Elthina approached him.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" Sebastian was confused.

"I am here at the Chantry, Your Grace. I am a brother of the faith." The Grand Cleric just shook her head as she smiled.

"Sebastian, you are not allowed to be here. Go back." She smiled at him as she gestured with her arms for him to go away. Sebastian looked confused at her.

"Go where, Your Grace?" She smiled again as she spoke.

"To the one that loves you most." Then he felt as if being dragged away from her. He called her name but she just winked at him and smiled. He reached his hand out for her, but he was too far away from her. He turned and saw that darkness was around him, then he sat down at the lawn and hugged himself again, and again darkness took over.

####

Hawke woke up, the images of Sebastian dead torturing her even in her dreams. She stood up and saw it was morning. She was yawning and stretching as she heard the door to her room open.

"Isabella?" Isabella smiled at her before she sat down next to her. She held a plate full with food in her hand.

"Morning, time to eat." But Hawke was not hungry.

"I don´t want to eat, I want to see him." Isabella shook her head but was intimitated by Hawke who gave her a terrifying look. Isabella blinked a few times before she held her hands out in defeat, leading Hawke to Sebastian´s room. Along the way they have met Melinda at the staircase to Sebastian´s floor. Isabella ignored her and wanted to pass her, but Melinda grabbed Hawke´s wrist stopping her immediately.

"Well well, look who we have here. Going to your lovely prince, are you?" Melinda grinned at Hawke who tried to shake her grip away, but she held her even tighter.

"Go to him till you can." Then Isabella punched her aside, but Melinda only laughed. Frustrated they made their way to Sebastian´s room. They stood before the door and Isabella grabbed the door handle, but Hawke stopped her. Isabella looked at Hawke confused.

"Hawke?"

"Please hold my hand." Isabella nodded and as she opened the door she grabbed Hawke´s hand. Hawke started to tremble a little as she took a deep breath. The room was quiet, filled with an uncomfortable atmosphere as they slowly and quietly walked towards the bed. Then horror overwhelmed her as she saw Sebastian, lying there lifeless on his bed. They walked slowly towards him, his face and body becoming much clearer to them. Isabella put a hand on her shoulder, holding her tight with the other hand as Hawke settled to sit on the bed. Silent tears were coming down her cheeks as Isabella looked at her.

"Should I leave you alone?" Hawke nodded in response and Isabella left her alone with him. She looked at him; there was no happiness crossing the features of his face, no lines of worry and no blue eyes looking into hers. There was only Sebastian´s body lying lifeless on his bed, his breathing deep and even. Hawke put a hand on her mouth as more tears started to flow down her cheeks. She took a deep breath before she started to speak.

"I am so sorry, Sebastian…for everything. Please forgive me." But there was no response, only the sound of his deep and even breathing came from him. She took his hand and felt it was cold. The hand that once radiated with such warmth that heated her whole body with just one touch was now cold. She held his hand tight into hers and silently she began praying to the Maker.

####

Sebastian sat cold and alone, his mind thinking of nothing else but her. She was his everything, his life and his death. She was the only one who could truly kill him…and that she did.

"I thought she loved me…" He said quite to himself, when suddenly he started to smell a familiar scent. He lifted his head only to smell more of it.

"I smell flowers, but…there are no flowers around." Then he felt his body warming up and suddenly he recognized the smell.

"Lavender…" He whispered to himself. She was near him, and he had to smile.

"My Marian…" He said out loud hoping she could hear him. Suddenly he felt not alone anymore, and he knew that she was sitting next to him.

"Oh my Marian…if only you knew…" He closed his eyes, awaiting the darkness to take over once again, but the darkness didn´t came this time. This time he felt her warmth, her smell and her love protecting him.

####

"My Marian…" Hawkes eyes snapped wide open at Sebastian´s voice but then she saw the lifeless man lying next to her. She had fallen asleep right next to him, and she was certain she heard his voice in her dreams. She looked at him and for the first time she smiled at him. Then she leaned over and kissed his forehead, then his cheek. She lifted her head a little to look at the man that stole her heart. She then smiled again as she placed a kiss on his mouth whispering to him.

"I love you, my life." Then she stood up and left the room glancing one last time at him. Isabella waited for her outside and she smiled at her before she asked her.

"Are you alright?" Hawke nodded with a weak smile on her face. She never really believed in the Maker, but from now on she would pray every night to Him.

A week has passed and so had Sebastian´s birthday. His state didn´t change though the healer reassured them that he was still fighting. All the nobles left the castle, only a few good friends of Sebastian remained. Isabella and Varric took care of the politics and Fenris took care of the security. Hawke was alone most of the time, having no one to talk to so she spent most of the time praying. She had noticed the looks that Melinda gave her and she knew that she was in danger. Hawke avoided Melinda whenever possible. Fenris even placed additional guards outside Hawkes room and Sebastian's, fearing Melinda would come and poison them. Hawke had spent every night next to Sebastian, praying until sleep took over her. With him she felt whole and complete. One night though Hawke couldn´t sleep and decided to take a walk through the gardens. She hadn´t walked there for a long time and relaxed at the sight of lavender planted all around the garden. She smiled at the memory when he planted all those flowers only because she used a soap that smelled like lavender, so she swore that day that she would use no other scent than that. She looked at the sky and saw it was full moon; the stars were shining across the whole sky, the moon illuminating the entire garden. She took a deep breath as she stared at the sky, silently praying to the Maker for Sebastian´s well being. She was so lost in thought that she hadn´t heard someone following her. Suddenly someone put a hand on her mouth to muffle her screams. Hawke tried to fight back but she couldn´t as suddenly someone took her feet in her hands to carry her. Hawke´s blood froze as she saw Tina, the dancer that always mocked her and who wanted to hit her as Fenris caught her hand. Hawke tossed herself in hope to escape but they were just too strong. Hawke saw where they were taking her; into the cellars, where no one could hear her scream. Maker have mercy. When they entered the cellar, they shut the door close and tossed Hawke on the floor. Hawke wanted to stand up but Tina hit her belly with her boot and she had to scream in agony. All of them laughed at her; suddenly she heard one particular laugh and her stomach turned as she saw Melinda. She came up to her as Tina held Hawke by her hair. Hawke wanted to take the dagger at her waist but Melinda was faster, looking at the dagger before throwing it away.

"So, Lady Marian, what will you do now? Who will save you now?" They all laughed again as Melinda slapped her. The slap was so hard that it caused Hawkes inner cheek to start bleeding. She spat out the blood as Tina released her, hitting her face with her boot. Melinda crouched next to her as she spoke.

"Now, what would our lovely prince say if anything would happen to your lovely face?" Melinda squeezed her face with her hand, looking at her as she laughed out loud.

"Bind her to that column!" Everyone took a part of Hawkes body to carry. This is the end, she thought. She had no strength to fight them, her head hurting and her belly aching. They bound her on the nearest column as Melinda took a torch from the wall. Hawke´s eyes widened with fear as Melinda walked towards her with the torch in her hand.

"Don´t worry I won´t kill you, I will only mark you a little." Hawke saw the flames coming closer and closer to her face, unable to react. Suddenly heat and pain went through her body, too much to bear and she passed out, the burning feeling never leaving her face.

####

Sebastian wandered through the Chantry courtyard, awaiting her. She was there and then she left, he thought. He felt cold and alone again, and again darkness took over him without her. He closed his eyes and felt that something was wrong. He knew something very bad happened.

"Maker, please watch over her..."

####

Isabella woke up early in the morning because Hawke told her to walk with her through the gardens. She washed up, dressed up and kissed Fenris before she left for Sebastian's room. She knocked a few times but no one answered and Isabella shook her head frustrated.

"I have to get up early, but she can sleep." She said as she entered the room. She looked around and saw that Sebastian was alone. Isabella shook her head and decided to walk to Hawkes room. Maybe she is there, she thought. But when she opened the door she saw that the room was also empty. Isabella felt very uncomfortable and decided to ask the guards if they have seen her. She asked all of the guards in the main hall but no one seems to have seen her. Isabella felt very unwell as she decided to go and catch Fenris.

"Fenris, Hawke is nowhere to be found." His eyes snapped open and he immediately stood up from the bed.

"Have you checked her room and the gardens?" He asked Isabella as he put on his armor.

"Fenris, I have checked everything and no one seems to have seen her either. I have a bad feeling about this." They caught Varric on their way, Fenris ordered the guards to search the entire castle for Hawke. An hour and half later they met at the main hall.

"Anything?" Varric asked Fenris but he shook his head. Isabella came then.

"I haven´t found her. You?" Both of them shook their heads and Fenris started to yell.

"Venhedis! Where could she have gone?!" Then a guard came to them, panting for air.

"Guard-Captain, the door to the cellars is locked, but we don´t have the key." All of them started to run after the guard. A few minutes later they reached the locked door, a few guards were already trying to break the door, but to no avail.

"Move!" Fenris growled as his markings started to glow. With one swift blow the door flung open, and horror overwhelmed him.

"Maker have mercy..." He whispered to himself as Isabella stood beside him and saw the same horrifying thing. Isabella ran of to Hawke screaming her name as she started to undo the bindings. She trembled at the sight of her; her cheeks and jaw were completly burnt up. Fenris took her into his hands and carried her when Isabella screamed through the castle, calling for a healer. Varric stood shocked in the cellars, the picture of his tortured friend not leaving his mind. The healer arrived and started to heal her immediately. Isabella was still shaking and Fenris hugged her, trying to calm her down. The healer healed most of her burned face before he turned to them.

"Good news is she is going to be fine and the scars will heal over time. Bad news is that I can´t heal the wound completely." Then the healer gave Isabella a lotion.

"You need to rub her everyday with that lotion as many times as possible for the wounds to heal completely." The healer wanted to leave but Fenris grabbed his wrist.

"You will shut your mouth of this." The healer nodded and left, leaving them alone with Hawke, who was still unconscious. Isabella sat down and started to rub Hawke´s face with the lotion. She still trembled as Varric entered the room. They were all quite until Fenris broke the silence.

"You know what will happen when Sebastian finds out about this?" All of them were silent again before Varric broke the silence.

"If he finds out." Isabella eyed him with angry eyes.

"Are you saying that you will keep this a secret if he doesn´t wake up soon?!" Isabella screamed at him as he raised his hands in defeat.

"Think of what he will do when he finds out! He will execute all that are suspected of doing this!" Then Fenris snapped at him.

"And he should do so! Don´t you realize what they have done to her!? They almost killed her!" Fenris turned the desk over that was there and Varric tried to calm him.

"I know, and believe me I would love to see those motherfuckers die as well. But all of Starkhaven would be against him."

"They would fear him if he arranged public execution!" Isabella snapped behind him and Varric shook his head, admitting his defeat. Isabella came back to Fenris and looked into his emerald green eyes as Fenris hugged her waist.

"Are you alright?" He whispered to her. She shook her head and her eyes were getting full with tears.

"What is happening around here, Fenris? Has everyone lost his mind?" Then Fenris hugged her tight to him, stroking her back. Isabella couldn´t stop the tears anymore as she leaned her head on his strong shoulder.

"What if we hadn´t found her? She could die you know and Sebastian..." He lifted her to look into her eyes, his emerald green looking deep into hers.

"Hawke will be fine and Sebastian will wake up soon. Don´t you dare think otherwise." Then he kissed her and her body stopped trembling as she relished the kiss. Varric coughed behind them and Fenris broke the kiss and Isabella spoke.

"I will remove everything that would show her reflection." Then Isabella started to remove all mirrors, plates and tea cups from her room to ensure that Hawke would not see her face. Varric left for his room leaving Fenris and Isabella alone. Fenris glanced out of the window looking at the morning sky. He shivered as he felt Isabella hugging him from behind. He turned and hugged her back, lowering his head to hers as their lips finally met.

####

Sebastian was in unrest, walking up and down the Chantry stairs, feeling cold and alone. He waited for her but she didn´t came, suddenly he wanted to get out of here. He screamed and screamed but no one heard him, suddenly an unknown voice spoke to him.

"Please protect her..." Startled, he turned and saw a blonde man with meadow green eyes standing a few feet away from him. He recognized those eyes.

"Are you Malcolm Hawke?" Malcolm lifted his head to look into Sebastian´s eyes.

"She is innocent, please protect her... You have to go back and protect her." Sebastian looked at him, confused.

"I want to but I can´t..." Then Malcolm came closer to him and patted his shoulder.

"You need to find the strength again." Then Sebastian´s vision darkened, and again darkness engulfed him.

####

Hawke awoke, her face hurting as never before. She opened her eyes and realized she was lying in her bed. She touched her face but all she managed to feel were bandages, and she remembered what happened to her. She started to cry as suddenly someone called her name.

"Hawke, you awake?" Then Isabella came and sat next to her, tugging her back into the bed. Hawke looked at Isabella who inspected her face.

"Is it very bad, Isabella?" She looked back at her with a sad face, but managed to smile a little.

"It will heal in time, don´t worry." Hawke grabbed her hand, causing Isabella to look at her.

"How long am I unconscious?"

"Three days."

"And Sebastian?"

"He is still in coma. The healer said that he is better, though." Isabella stood up and brought Hawke a meal. Hawke just pushed it away, and Isabella sighed frustrated.

"You need to eat something, you haven´t eaten in days." Then Hawke looked at her with a sad expression on her face.

"How can I eat if he is not well?" But Isabella pushed the meal into her hands.

"Many people were starving even before Sebastian went ill, yet you still ate." Hawke looked at her surprised, but then she yielded, taking the meal and starting to eat it. Isabella stood up and walked out. Hawke felt cold and alone as cruel thoughts chased her mind. Her face was now ruined, that much she knew, but would Sebastian still love her, or would she be too ugly for him. Tears started to flow down her cheeks as she thought of him leaving her, telling her that she was ugly. Suddenly Hawke couldn´t eat anymore and put the trait aside on the bedside table, starting to tremble. She knew that this was going to be a long road to recovery, if she recovered at all. Hawke shook her head, banishing the vile thoughts that threatened to ravish her mind. She looked out of the window from her bed, the sun going down behind the horizon. She stood up and opened the window, the fresh air cooling her face and her room. It was spring; the trees were full of blossoms, the flowers were starting to bloom. It was wonderful and suddenly Hawke knelt down and silently, she began praying to the Maker, begging Him to return Sebastian to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Three weeks have passed since the accident with Hawke. Sebastian was still in coma, but at least Hawke managed to remove the bandages from her face. There were scars across her cheeks and jaw, but with everyday, the scars started to heal. Isabella still put the lotion on her face that the healer gave her, soothing the burned skin. Hawke used a scarf to cover the burning skin on her face. Melinda left the castle and Hammond left with the other dancers, leaving them with a few nobles alone. One of the nobles, Lord Marcus, was a very good friend to Sebastian´s father, Alexander, and he even taught Sebastian how to use a sword and shield. Lord Marcus was one of the few nobles that supported Sebastian during his mission of taking over his throne. He was a good man, and Hawke already had the opportunity to meet him. He was a tall man with black long hair, almost touching his shoulder, a big beard covering his face but what´s most interesting the children loved him. He was the type of man to make everyone laugh and who loved to play with and scare away children. He decided to stay at the castle as he heard that Sebastian fell into coma, and suddenly the man that was always laughing and smiling was gone, replaced by a sad and terrified man. He loved Sebastian like a son, and it hit him hard to see Sebastian lying lifeless on the bed. Marcus met Hawke a few days after the incident, shaking his head in shock as to what Melinda had done to her. He assured her that Sebastian would make them all pay when he wakes up and that she should never lose faith in Maker. Hawke smiled at that and knew that he was thinking about Sebastian, about how he changed so much. Hawke wondered the same; she knew how much faith Sebastian had in the Maker, and now to see him denying the Maker made her feel unwell. Justinia had no right not to help him; she could have just said that she had no intention of digging into his affairs and not claiming that Goran was a better ruler. Goran was good towards the nobles, but the peasants were all starving and dying under his rule and the economy and trade routes almost fell to pieces. Sebastian managed to right many wrongs in his three years of ruling, some nobles even accepted him better than Goran. However, some noble's couldn´t stand him as he made them pay taxes and cutting their monthly budget. The peasants loved him and so Sebastian managed to stay on the throne for so long, especially when he stabilized the economy and trade routes. He even established new trade routes, made treaties with Antiva and Ostwick and built many new buildings such as libraries, bath´s, brothel´s and even a theater to lower the number of unemployed citizens. Starkhaven is shining again, she remembered him saying to her. She looked out of the window in her room and smiled as she thought of him. She was still sleeping with him every night, and every night she was dreaming of him. Once she even dreamed of their wedding and wondered if it would ever come to this. She closed her eyes and remembered the dream; she wore a white dress with short sleeves, a veil on her head and her hair braided, she walked towards him. He waited for her in front of the altar in a fine black burgundy shirt and a kilt that matched his shirt, the Grand Cleric standing behind him. She walked alone, and when she came near him, he reached out for her, waiting for her to take his hands. As she stood right in front of him, she could see his piercing blue eyes looking into hers through the veil. Maker but he was beautiful. She opened her eyes and saw Fenris sitting alone in the garden. He leaned his forearms on his knees, his hair wiggling in direction of the wind. Hawke looked at him and smiled, seeing how much he had changed as well. He was not afraid anymore to show his feelings, nor was he the person that was angry at everyone anymore. He loved Isabella, so much she could tell and wondered if Isabella felt so strong feelings for him. Hawke leaned back into her chair and took a book to read it, before she would return to lie down with him. Suddenly a knock on the door startled him as she sat in her chair before she stood up and walked towards it to open it. She was surprised to see Marcus standing in the doorway then she moved aside so he could enter the room. They sat down near the fireplace, Hawke saw that Marcus was troubled and he worried about Sebastian´s health as much as everyone else did. He watched in direction of the sleeping prince before he turned his gaze back to her, forcing a weak smile on his face.

"Are you well, my Lady?" He asked her but he already knew the answer. She looked at Sebastian before she turned her eyes towards Marcus, the tears starting to dwell inside them.

"I am fine, Lord Marcus, but he is not…" A lone tear slipped down her face and she quickly chased it away with her hand. Marcus saw her pain and suffering and he placed a hand on her shoulder in hope to comfort her, even if for a little.

"Look, lass, it´s not your fault for what happened to him." Another tear slipped down her face but this time she didn´t chase it away, she didn´t want to. She understood him as she nodded to him.

"I know, I just pray to the Maker every day for his well being, and to return him to us. I don´t want to think about losing him…" Then Marcus put his other hand on her shoulder as she cradled her face in his palms and cried.

"He will come back to you, lass, don't worry about that. Sebastian was always a strong lad, stubborn yes, but he has his heart in the right place." She managed to laugh a little as she looked at Marcus.

"How long do you know him?" She asked him as he closed his eyes to recall back the memory.

"I know him since he was a wee lad. Don´t tell him I told you, but when he was a baby, he had a really big head." Marcus whispered to her as if he was afraid that Sebastian would hear him. Hawke blinked at Marcus before she giggled, imagining Sebastian as a baby with a large head. Marcus was happy to her a little relaxed.

"His father didn´t love him from the moment he came to the world." Then Hawke´s giggle died as her wide eyes stared at Marcus and awaited him to continue the story.

"They already had Camber and Eric, the heir and the spare, but Sebastian was an unwanted child. Alexander was surprised as he heard that Evelyn was pregnant because he thought that, well, she drinks the herbs…" Marcus took a deep breath as he closed his eyes for a moment before he continued.

"Sebastian was a cute little baby, plumy cheeks and little dark brown hair… Everyone said that he would look like his grandfather, and he does." Marcus turned his head towards Sebastian.

"When I look at the lad now, it´s like I look at Nicholas. Sebastian was small when he was young, but as he came to puberty he became taller and taller and with fourteen, he was bigger than his oldest brother Camber. Bit Sebastian was always a stubborn lad and only his grandfather had the patience for him. By the time he was thirteen, Alexander ignored him completely, and that broke Sebastian´s heart. He was a rakish little boy, yes, but all he wanted was his father´s attention, and when he started to sneak out he got his attention, but in the wrong way." Marcus looked back at Hawke and saw she was very interested in the story of how Sebastian grew up.

"I taught him the sword fight and Nicholas taught him how to use a bow. He really loved his grandfather, but when he died, Sebastian just became worse as he sneaked out every night. I tried to talk to him but he just wouldn´t listen to me. I always loved him like my own son no matter what he did. But now when I see him so mature and all grown up, I think it was the Maker´s plan to send him in the Chantry, I mean if he stayed here, he would be slaughtered along with his family…" Marcus looked away as his eyes filled with tears at the thought of it, but he quickly chased them away as he turned his head to look at her.

"And I would never guess that he would fall in love like that…" Hawke blushed as she heard him saying that.

"Well, I don´t really know if he loves me…" Marcus patted her shoulder as his eyes searched her face.

"Believe me, he is in love with you. I never saw him like that before, I mean he had other women before, but he never had such happiness reflecting in his eyes when he looks at you. He really cares for you, my Lady." Hawke looked at Sebastian and wondered about Marcus´ words. Hawke smiled as she thought about the last word he spoke to her, and she hated herself for not telling him how she felt about him. Marcus saw she was in deep thought and he decided to leave her alone with him. Hawke watched him stand up and wanted to do so herself, but he stopped her.

"Sit down, lass, I can find my way out of here. You stay here and give him support." She nodded and he let her. She stood up as he closed the door behind him and walked towards Sebastian. She sat down next to him and kissed his forehead before she took his hand and massaged it.

"I will give everything he needs from me…"

####

Sebastian sat at the stairs of the Hawke estate. He doesn´t know how he came here, but here he was. He turned and opened the door, feeling a power of some sort drawing him in there. He closed the door behind him and was greeted by Hawke´s mabari hound, Kit. Kit died in the battle against Meredith and he knew that Hawke still felt guilty for his death. He knelt down and scratched Kit behind his ear causing a happy woof from the hound. He entered the foyer. There was no one here, yet he felt another presence. He looked around the room and started to head up stairs, towards Marian's bedroom. His legs carried him, but his mind wandered off as he opened the door and looked inside. The room was empty and he decided to enter, walking towards her bed as suddenly he smelled lavender all around him but not because she was near him. He sat at the edge of bed and lied down hugging a pillow as Kit bounced on the bed. Kit woofed at him and Sebastian sat up to pet the hound.

"I was a fool not to love your mistress earlier…" Kit woofed in response as he came closer to Sebastian, lying down across his legs. Sebastian smiled at Kit and patted his back.

"You were always a good boy, I am sorry that you are gone." Then Kit looked at him and woofed again as suddenly Kit ran off and bounced on another person; Sebastian´s breath was caught away as he saw his father Alexander enter Marian´s bedroom as well. He saw his father smiling at Kit before he looked at Sebastian, his smile still on his face.

"Ah Sebastian, it´s good to see you again, son." Sebastian´s eyes widened as he saw his father approaching him.

"But…that cannot be." Sebastian stood up from the bed and walked towards his father, not believing it is he. Alexander patted his shoulder as a smile still spread across his face before he spoke.

"My son, you have turned into a fine man. I am proud of you." Sebastian hadn´t even realized he was crying as he hugged his father. He was happy for seeing him before a woman´s voice spoke.

"Indeed. My little boy has turned out well." Sebastian lifted his head only to see his mother Evelyn entering the room. He left his father´s embrace and ran towards his mother, hugging her and lifting her in the air. Evelyn laughed as Sebastian put her down.

"Mother, father…but I thought you were dead?"

"And we are son." Alexander came out from behind them and patted his shoulder. Sebastian´s face grew sad again.

"My son, you are traveling the fade for too long now. You cannot stay here any longer or you will die…" Sebastian looked at his mother, realizing the words she just spoke to him.

"But why should I return? To who..?" He said his voice a mere whisper.

"To my sister, you daft man…" His eyes snapped up as he saw Carver, Leanndra and Malcolm entering the room. Sebastian stood back and looked at all of them.

"But she doesn´t love me…" He said as he lowered his head in sadness. Then Carver approached him.

"You passed out and she never had the time to answer you. You thought that she would tell you the worst, but she would tell you quite the opposite…" Carver said to him as he patted Sebastian´s shoulder. Then Leandra spoke up.

"I have never seen her so in love before, my little girl has grown up…" She said as Malcolm hugged her. Sebastian stared at them as hope and happiness overwhelmed him.

"But I can´t wake up… I want to hold her but, I can´t wake up…" Then Malcolm approached him.

"We will give you the necessary strength to wake you up." Malcolm patted his shoulder as he continued.

"Please protect my daughter, she is everything to us and she deserves the best." Sebastian looked at Malcolm as he put his hand on Malcolm's hand that rested on Sebastian´s shoulder.

"I will do anything in my power to protect her and to love her… I promise, to all of you." Everyone nodded to him and smiled. Suddenly a bright light engulfed him, heat going through his body as he fell.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Fenris sat in the garden, the recent events wearing him out. He watched Isabella and Varric arguing with the noble´s who wanted to elect a new prince because Sebastian wasn´t well, and they feared he wasn´t going to wake up, that made him angry and terrified. He didn´t want to think about Sebastian dead; that would surely mean the end of him and Isabella, and Hawke. Fenris looked at the garden noticing that lavender was planted all across the garden. He knew Sebastian was in love with her, but he also knew that Sebastian was a man of faith, and so he understood him why he couldn´t break his vows, even for her. He was all the way with him as he watched his best friend change, from Chantry brother to prince of Starkhaven, yet he never gave up. He always found a new source of strength, but he hadn´t tell anyone what Sebastian told him one night, as they camped near the border to Starkhaven. Isabella was sleeping and Sebastian was keeping watch, Fenris couldn´t sleep so he joined him outside. They were talking and for the first time Sebastian laughed at the mention of Hawke. Then Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he looked in the mug in his hand.

"Fenris? May I trust you with something?" Fenris readjusted and looked up at Sebastian, noticing his determined look.

"Of course, my friend." Sebastian smiled as he lifted his head to look at Fenris.

"When I lived with my parents, I wanted to become the ruler of Starkhaven, thinking that I would rule better then my father, and now I am on my way to become prince, yet I lost all will to become prince." Fenris looked at him confused, quirking up an eyebrow.

"But why are we here then?" Sebastian looked back into the contents of his mug.

"When I become prince, I will have the means to look for her." Fenris nodded in response, understanding him completely.

"Then, when I find her, I will marry her." Fenris looked at the prince surprised by his statement.

"So she is the only reason why you take back your throne?" Sebastian looked back at him.

"Aye. Only with her, I will endure this life settled between vipers. Thinking about it, I have never told her how I feel about her." Sebastian darted his eyes back to his empty mug, then Fenris cleared his throat before he asked.

"Do you regret that?" Sebastian gave him a sad smile as he looked at Fenris.

"Aye. Every day more and more…" Fenris stood up from the bench and stretched before he took a walk through the garden. Fenris was in deep thoughts of recent events; he partially understood Varric in why to keep the incident on Hawke a secret, but Sebastian wasn´t a fool, the scars were still on her face and they would not heal very quickly. Fenris stopped and decided to go to Sebastian, he hadn´t seen him since he fell into coma, he just hadn´t the strength. He turned and walked slowly towards the main hall and then he took the stairs to the second floor. He walked slowly, before he came in front of Sebastian`s door and stood still for a few moments, inhaling deeply, before he slowly opened the door. He peeked through the little gap and saw that no one was here; Sebastian was alone. He slowly entered the room and closed the door behind him, before he turned and walked towards the bed. His breathing sped up as he saw Sebastian lying on the bed, as if he is sleeping, like nothing is wrong with him. He lost weight, his cheekbones now stirring more than before, his body was pale and a beard almost covered his entire jaw. Fenris came closer to the bed, standing near the edge of bed. He looked at the lifeless figure that once was such a strong and determined person, now hearing only his deep and even breathing. Fenris shook his head as he felt a lone tear going down his cheek, and suddenly he couldn´t banish the cruel thoughts in his mind. What if he never wakes up again or what if he dies? Fenris realized more tears flowing down his cheeks, and for the first time in his life he started to pray to the Maker and he started to tremble. He closed his eyes to concentrate on praying but then a weird sound startled him. He opened his eyes and looked around, but saw nothing. As he returned to the prayer he heard the same sound again, and his heart hammered wildly in his chest as he saw Sebastian narrowing his eyebrows. Fenris leaned in closer as he heard the same sound again and knew that Sebastian wanted to speak to him.

"Sebastian?" Fenris asked in a whisper, but no answer came from him, only the stuttering sound again. Then all was silent and Fenris feared that it was nothing, but then he made the same sound again as his brows furrowed together.

"Sebastian!?" Fenris asked a little louder, his heart hammering wildly in his chest as he started to sweat. Maker is he..? Then Fenris noticed that his breathing changed, it was faster now and he could see his eyelids move very slowly. Fenris was scared, scared that this was nothing but his nerves playing, but he hopped that the prince would wake up. Time stopped as Fenris waited for something, anything. Then he saw it; he saw his eyes slowly opening, and Fenris was overjoyed.

"SEBASTIAN?!" He said louder this time, he was sure that even the guards outside have heard him. Fenris watched Sebastian as he slowly opened his eyes, breathing out ragged breaths, Fenris had to smile at the sight. Sebastian didn´t opened his eyes completely, but enough so Fenris could see that he watched him.

"Fenris...?" He said his voice a mere whisper. Fenris was smiling, even laughing as he came closer to the prince.

"Yes my friend?"

"Where is… everyone..?" His voice was still low but Fenris could hear him as Sebastian´s eyes opened almost completely.

"Everyone is out doing your business." Fenris joked around a little and saw Sebastian smiling. A stone fell from his heart.

"I am… sorry…" Fenris interrupted him.

"There is nothing to feel sorry for. Henry!" Fenris screamed as hard as he could before Henry stormed in the room.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Tell everyone that Prince Sebastian Vael has awoken!" Henry blinked a few times not realizing Fenris´ words, before he smiled and cried.

"Immediately!" Was all he said before he left the room. A few moments later the healer arrived to inspect him, his smile never leaving his face. He used his power to look at his heart and brain, to see if there is any critical damage done. The healer smiled as he stood up and nodded.

"There is no critical damage, Your Highness. Enough food and rest will bring back Your balance and strength." Then the healer bowed but before he left, he spoke.

"I am very glad that You are well, Your Highness." Then he left the room. Sebastian used a little strength that the healer gave him to readjust himself on the bed. Fenris helped him holding the pillow behind him so he could lean on them. He took a deep breath and sighed before he spoke.

"Where is everyone?" Then Isabella and Varric stormed into the room. Isabella was crying and Varric had a hard time to suppress the tears. Isabella sat down next to him before she hugged him.

"Isabella he just recently awoke! Don´t choke the poor man!" Fenris growled at her as she broke the hug and she couldn´t help but smile.

"I know but I am so glad. Thank the Maker that you´re back with us." Sebastian smiled at Isabella and looked over to Varric.

"Choir boy, you really scared the shit out of us." He sad as Varric gently patted his shoulder.

"I am sorry for worrying you so much." He looked around the room and knew one person is missing.

"Where is Marian?" Then all went silent. Isabella grew nervous as she looked at Fenris who looked at her with angry eyes. Isabella then looked at Varric and he shook his head, telling her to lie, for now.

"She is sleeping and I didn´t wanted to wake her up." Sebastian smiled at that. Isabella looked at Varric and he nodded in approval.

"Good, then I have time to eat something and to clean myself…" Sebastian rubbed his jaw, feeling the beard on his face.

"Choir boy, you´re our best friend, but you smell like shit." Then everyone laughed as a servant came in with a big plate full with food. The servant placed the plate on his bed, smiling and crying at the same time. She bowed and left the room, outside they heard her sing a song in joy and they all laughed. He took the plate and started to eat, his stomach growling loud.

"So, how long am I unconscious?" Varric sighed before Isabella answered.

"Four weeks. The nobles wanted to elect a new prince but we didn´t let them." Sebastian´s eyes widened.

"FOUR WEEKS? Makers breathe what about the politics?" Varric reassured him.

"Don´t worry Choir boy, Isabella and I have done the dirty job. Everything is fine, the only thing you need to do is step out to the crowd and show them you're healthy. And by the way, happy missed birthday." All of them laughed and Sebastian said a `thank you´ with his full mouth. He ate up the food very fast and looked out of the window, his face growing sad.

"Marian didn´t tried to leave, did she?" Isabella grew serious.

"No, she slept next to you every night, and even prayed to the Maker." Sebastian looked at Isabella, his face becoming serious.

"Is she alright?" Isabella looked at Varric and Varric answered to him.

"She was not alright, but now when she see´s you, she will be." Sebastian tried to get up but his legs gave away. Varric and Fenris held him under his arms as his legs slowly started to regain their strength. Two servants entered the room with four buckets full with steaming hot water.

"Now if you´ll excuse me, my friends, I have to clean myself." All of them went out of his room, happy and content. The servants mixed the water for him and left, before he undressed himself and entered the bathtub. His bathtub was large and he could easily lie down, drowning his face down in the water before he resurfaced. He cleaned his hair with the soap that was on his bathtub and he smiled at the scent.

"Lavender… Hawke must have left it." He remembered the time when she was lying naked in his bathtub, feeling the desire boiling up inside of him.

"Marian… I am so eager to see you…" He took his time with the bathing because he really smelled ugly. He took the towel and went out to dry himself before he went to the mirror to shave. After a few moments, he was shaved, clean and dressed, before he took his leave out of his room. The guards all bowed in respect, telling him that they missed him and sending good health wishes. He walked towards Hawke´s room as a large man got in his way. It was Marcus, and his grin was so wide that Sebastian thought his face would explode.

"Come here, you freaking lad!" Marcus hugged Sebastian and lifted him from his feet. Marcus was two heads taller than Sebastian and twice as big as him so he could easily lift him. Sebastian laughed before he patted Marcus´ back.

"It´s good to see you Marcus!" Then Marcus put him back on his feet.

"You too, lad. You scare´ the shi´ out of everyone, lad. But I am very glad you´re back with us." Marcus hugged him again.

"So where you heading to?" Marcus asked him as they started to walk together.

"To Marian, I have missed her." Marcus´ face grew tense at the mention of her name, but he swiftly replaced his worry with a smile on his face as he patted Sebastian´s shoulder.

"See you later then lad. I am happy you´re with us again." Then Marcus left him and Sebastian was on his way again, but he couldn´t lose the feeling that something was wrong. His heart hammered in his chest wildly as he came closer to his goal. He missed her so much and he had promised her family that he would take care of her. Then he saw her door and his world turned over. He felt happy and he couldn´t suppress the smile on his face. He paced the last steppes; soon he stood in front of her door, his body shaking with desire. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment before he lifted his hand to knock. He waited a few moments, but no one answered, so he knocked again and again no one answered. Sebastian became nervous and he decided to open the door. Marian lowered her head towards the floor and bowed and Sebastian immediately noticed the scarf covering her face but this time her hair was not covered. He smiled as he came closer to her, hugging her hard.

"My Marian." Then he broke the hug to look into her eyes, but she avoided him. Something was definitely wrong. She looked at the ground and Sebastian felt her body tremble.

"Marian? What´s wrong, why are you covering your face again?" He asked her with a low but sweet tone in his voice as he noticed a tear flowing down her eye. He quickly chased it away with his thumb and saw the buttons to remove the scarf near her ear. He raised his hand to remove the scarf but her hands stopped him and she sobbed out loud, not able to suppress the tears anymore.

"Please don´t. I am ugly and I don´t want you to see me like this!" She cried out loud and Sebastian was confused, looking at her with narrowed wide eyes and his mouth open a little.

"What are you talking about? You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." She shook her head, still crying.

"No, not anymore. Please just let me stay like this..." Sebastian felt unwell but he kept pushing her.

"Marian, remove the scarf." She shook her head as more tears started to flow. He raised his hand again, but this time she had no strength to fight him anymore. Her sobs became much louder as he slowly loosened the button that held the scarf. Then he took the end of the scarf and slowly started to remove it, exposing her face to him. As the scarf fell to the side horror overwhelmed him at the sight of her ruined face. He looked at her with wide and angry eyes, his body trembling with rage that was not directed at her. She then looked into his eyes before she spoke.

"You see how ugly I am?! You see why I wear the scarf!?" Then she fell to the ground but Sebastian caught her, hugging her hard to him as he, too, trembled.

"Marian, love, who did this to you!?" He asked her with a shaky but low voice, not able to hide the anger in his voice. Hawke trembled in his arms as they stood, wrapped in each other's hugs.

"I don´t remember, the pain was too high." Hawke didn´t lie, she really couldn´t remember who had done this to her. Sebastian cupped her chin with his thumb and forced her to look at him.

"Marian, love, you are not ugly, I still love you and I will always love you..." Then he kissed her, the anger boiling up inside him more and more. He looked at her and she calmed herself.

"I am ugly... I am a freak..." Then he grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little, her eyes wide with fear.

"Don´t say that. You will always be in my heart." He smiled at her as she smiled back before she hugged him.

"I am so glad you are awake... I missed you so much." Then Hawke noticed that his smell has changed. It was not sweat and incense anymore.

"You smell of lavender?" She asked him as she left his hug to look into his eyes, and he had to smile at her.

"Your soap. You left it after you bathed last time in my bathtub." Then he dragged her back into his hug and kissed her passionately, tasting her as his tongue explored her mouth. He broke the kiss as both gasped for air, looking into her eyes and studying her ruined face.

"I missed you so much, leannan..." Hawke´s eyes widened and she smiled, confused.

"What does that mean?" Sebastian smiled back at her.

"It means my love." Hawke enjoyed his touch and warmth. She was happy that he has returned.

"Sebastian, I am so sorry..." But he cut her off.

"Later, leannan. I have to go and talk to our friends first. Meanwhile you can think of a...suitable excuse." He said to her as he grabbed her ass causing her to jump and laugh. He gave her a kiss and before he left he turned to her.

"Whoever did this, will pay. That I promise to you." He left her room, closing the door behind him. He stood there, his mind screaming at him and his body trembling with anger before he made his way to his study. He knew they were there, and he knew they would answer to him.

"We´re screwed." Varric said to Isabella and Fenris as they entered Sebastian´s study, knowing he would search for them. All of them knew that when Sebastian sees Hawke´s face he would storm back to them. Isabella sat in the chair across the fireplace, crossing her legs and worry written on her face.

"Well, we deserve to be scolded. We couldn´t even protect her; we´re useless." Isabella said as she shook her head.

"We have to tell him the truth." Varric nodded in response.

"I know broody. But he will be furious, you know that."

"We´ll be glad if he chops off our heads right now." Isabella said as she stood up, looking out of the window. Everyone was silent as time passed by, all of them nervous. They paced the study up and down, nervously awaiting Sebastian as suddenly the door fell open with a slam. Sebastian entered hastily the study, pacing towards his desk and ignoring them before he spoke.

"Close the door and tell the guards to leave Fenris. And lock it." Sebastian stood and leaned his arms on the desk, his head hanging down and his eyes closed. Fenris glanced at Varric and Isabella before he turned telling the guards to leave the study. He closed the door and locked it, now they were left alone with him. He was silent for a few moments before he spoke in a low voice, his brogue thick and his hands shaking.

"I want names. All of them..." They looked at each other, tension filling the air of the study. All of them were silent, nobody dared to speak to him. Then Sebastian lifted his head to look at them; Isabella averted her eyes at her feet, Varric was looking at the ground and Fenris was looking at the desk. It was then when Sebastian lost control.

"ARE YOU DEAF?! I WANT NAMES, EVERY SINGLE FUCKING NAME!" Now they were even more scared of him because Sebastian only swore if he was really pissed off. And now he was really pissed off. Isabella took the courage and spoke to him.

"Look, we can give you names but they are not proof enough!" Then Sebastian came very close to her screaming in her face.

"I will decide if they are proof enough! Is it Melinda?!" He asked Isabella and she just nodded in response. Sebastian turned away from her and tossed away everything from his desk with one swift move; paper fell to the ground, ink spilled on the floor, the candle broke on impact. He then roared and flipped the desk over, breaking it in two parts. Fenris walked near him and screamed at him.

"Sebastian calm yourself!" But the prince didn´t heed him as he took his chair from the writing desk and smashed it on the ground, causing the chair to fall to pieces. Fenris approached him but Sebastian shot him an angry glare as he stood, his breathing fast and uneven. He fell to the ground touching his forehead with his hand as he sat near a pile of destroyed wood. Isabella was staring at Fenris and Varric did the same, looking at Sebastian and then at Fenris with eyes wide with fear, before Varric cleared his throat to speak.

"We think it´s her." Then Sebastian broke into laughter.

"Of course it´s her, that crazy bitch! Oh she will pay for that..." Then he stood up and walked towards the door. He unlocked it and called for the guards, as they arrived they looked at Sebastian and at the mess in the room with fear written in their faces.

"Yes, my lord?" The guard asked him with a shaky voice.

"Tell the other guards to bring Melinda here. She is a suspect." The other guard cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Suspect of what, sire?" Sebastian looked at him with wide and angry eyes and the guards immediately bowed and left. Sebastian took a deep breath before he turned and spoke to them with a calm voice.

"Varric, I want your story telling skills to invent a story for the nobles. I don´t want any trouble with them." Then he left the study as two servants came in and started to clean the mess he created. Isabella ran out of the room soon followed by Varric, both glad that they are still alive. Fenris just stood there looking at the pile of broken furniture that his friend created. Then he shook his head and decided to go after Sebastian, he knew where he would find him.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so here is another chapter of our smexy Sebastian and lady Hawke. I hope you like the story so far and reviews would really mean something to me, only to let me know that the story is interesting enough for me to continue. Soon there will be some smut in the story, just to let you know that I didn´t rated it M without a reason, Seby will soon get his lady in the bed :D Thanks again to the people who have read, reviewed and followed this story so far, I hope you will have the patience to read it till the end. Enjoy!

Chapter 11

Sebastian stormed out to the gardens, his mind raging and anger boiling up inside of him. He couldn´t believe what happened in the time he was sick, he couldn´t believe that anyone dared to touch his Marian.

"Oh Marian, I am so sorry that I couldn´t protect you..." He sat on the bench near a pond in his garden and suddenly he felt he was crying. It hurt him so much to see what happened to Marian. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the sky, his anger now directed at the Maker. He didn´t scream, he didn´t spoke. He just watched the sky asking himself why is the Maker doing this to me. The tears stopped and Sebastian felt someone getting closer to him.

"Sebastian, may I sit beside you?" He turned and saw Fenris standing behind him. Sebastian just nodded in response, not finding the strength to speak. Fenris sat beside him and was silent for a few moments, starring at the pond with Sebastian before he spoke.

"I am sorry that we couldn´t protect her." Sebastian looked at Fenris, shaking his head a little.

"I am not blaming you Fenris, not Varric nor Isabella. I am just mad..."

"...at the Maker?" Fenris finished for him. Sebastian went silent and nodded.

"I ask him to watch over her and instead he forswears her. I..." Then Sebastian cradled his face in his palms, letting out a long and frustrated breath.

"I am confused, Fenris." Fenris readjusted a little.

"I once knew a man who had the most unshakable faith in the Maker..." Sebastian let out a weak smile.

"And now that man is questioning the Maker." Fenris placed a hand on Sebastian´s shoulder.

"I can´t bring myself to kneel down and pray and forget about the harm He did to me."

"Is it Him who caused you harm?" Fenris asked him with a low voice. Sebastian looked at him and Fenris knew what he was thinking. Fenris stood up and before he left he spoke to him.

"You once told me that the Maker works in mysterious ways, perhaps this is your way He sat up for you?" Then Fenris left him alone. Sebastian looked at the grass, deep in thought of what Fenris told him. He knew Fenris was right, but his anger was still too much to forgive Him. He then decided to walk to the chapel in the garden, his mind heavy with guilt and fear.

####

Hawke looked out of her window and saw Fenris talking to Sebastian before Fenris left him. She knew Sebastian was troubled; the Maker took away everyone he loved, Elthina, his parents and brothers, almost everyone. She knew it hit him hard to see her face ruined like this, but her heart felt lighter as he told her he still loved her. Marian looked at Sebastian before he left towards the small chapel that was in the gardens. Her heart skipped a beat and she had to smile, hoping that he would still find his faith. Suddenly someone entered her room.

"Isabella?" Hawke asked surprised. Isabella turned to close the door behind her.

"Hello Hawke, how are you?" Isabella came and sat next to Hawke in a chair. Hawke closed the book she was reading to give her friend the attention.

"I´m better actually, now that Sebastian is well I feel like my heart is hundred times lighter than it was before." Isabella smiled at her statement and knew how much Hawke loved him. She watched her face grow serious as she looked at Isabella.

"How did he react?" Isabella grew serious as well.

"Well he was...angry." Hawke raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just angry? Or was there more to it?"

"He was very angry, and the poor desk and chair had to pay the price." Isabella said and Hawke frowned at her.

"Seriously Hawke, I never saw him that angry before. We were lucky we got out of there unscathed. We were scared to death!" Isabella told her with a shaky voice, remembering the moment.

"So what is he going to do?" Isabella rolled her eyes.

"I think he is going to execute Melinda, he ordered the guards to bring her into the castle." Hawke tensed at the mention of her name, recalling the painful memory that bound her to it. Isabella noticed Hawke´s tension and tried to talk her away from it.

"So, what is Sebastian planning for you?" Isabella noticed Hawke´s blush on her face and she had to smile. Hawke looked away from Isabella before she spoke.

"How should I know what he thinks about…us?" She hadn´t even thought about it. She didn´t know how Sebastian thought about them; she knew he loved her and she loved him, but she didn´t knew if there would be anything more to it. She knew that she couldn´t live without him, but she didn´t knew if he would propose her, and that made her frightened.

"From what I have seen it is only a matter of time till he proposes you." Isabella said to her with a wink of her eye, and then she stood up and walked towards the door.

"See you later, Hawke." Isabella closed the door behind her. Hawke looked out of the window again and decided to go to the chapel. Hawke hastily left her room, locking the door behind her. She paced towards the garden hoping that Sebastian was still in the chapel. A few moments later, she stood in front of the chapel door, peeking inside through a little gap. She saw Sebastian sitting on a small bench in the first row, a smile spreading across her face at the sight of him. She entered the chapel and closed the door silently behind her, looking at Sebastian while she did so, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She silently walked over to him and noticed that he had been silent, starring at the statue of Andraste. Startled he turned and looked at her as she patted his shoulder. He smiled as he saw that it was her, standing up and walking around the bench to stand in front of her.

"Leannan, what are you doing here?" He asked her with a smile on his face and she had to smile, too. She loved it how he said `leannan´.

"Nothing, I just saw you enter the chapel after you spoke with Fenris and thought I could join you." She sat down at the bench soon followed by him. He hugged her close to him as he kissed her forehead, his heat radiating from his body and warming her. She smiled before she looked at him.

"What have you been doing here?" She saw his face saddened at the question and she felt guilty for asking him. She wanted to apologize but he cut her off, looking up at the statue again.

"I don´t know. I´ve been sitting here and…thinking." Hawke took his hand in hers squeezing it a little.

"About what?" He averted his look to her, his eyes gazing deep into hers and she realized then she missed it.

"About what happened to you…and about how I wasn´t there to protect you…" Then he looked away from her as guilt spread across his face. Hawke shook her head, touching his cheek with her hand to make him look at her.

"It is not your fault Sebastian. It is my fault in the first place that you got a heart attack." Sebastian gave her a weak smile.

"I hope you see what you can do to me? That you can truly kill me if you wished so." Hawke nodded in response, feeling afraid and guilty as Sebastian touched her hand on his cheek.

"I know, and I am sorry. I was shocked as you told me how you felt about me. I hadn´t expected that…"

"What have you expected, then?" He asked her chuckling.

"I don´t know…I was just surprised at your statement." Then he squeezed her hand on his face.

"And…will you tell me how you feel about me?" His eyes looked deep into hers and she couldn´t suppress the smile on her face.

"I love you Sebastian. I have loved you even when we were back in Kirkwall, but I didn´t want to tell you because I was afraid that you would break your vows for me." Then he shook his head, her hand still on his face held tight by his.

"No, leannan, I was a fool to ignore my feelings for you. Had I admitted them sooner, we would already be married and nothing of this would have happened…" Then he touched her face, afraid not to hurt her.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked her with a low and gentle voice referring to the burned skin on her face.

"Sometimes. But the pain was much greater when you weren´t around." She smiled at him, but he turned his gaze away from hers, causing her hand to fall from his face.

"I am so sorry Marian. I failed to protect you…" Then she grabbed his face and made him look at her again.

"If it was anyone´s fault, it was mine. I was foolish enough to walk through the garden alone." Then she closed her eyes to block the memory, but his voice brought her back.

"I felt when you left the bed…" Her eyes widened at his statement.

"You felt me?"

"Every night when you lay beside me I smelled you and I felt your warmth. You were the only light that kept me from the darkness. I just couldn´t react to you." He touched her face again and she closed her eyes to enjoy his touch.

"I am so glad you are back, Sebastian…" Then he leaned to her and kissed her, slowly and with such passion that Hawke moaned into his mouth. Then he broke the kiss as he smiled at her.

"Not here, leannan, we´re at the chapel." She cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Right, we don´t want the Maker angry at us." They both chuckled as they hugged each other.

"I love you Marian." He whispered into her ear.

"And I love you, my prince." He laughed at that.

"You humble me, my princess." Then Hawkes laughter died as she heard him calling her `princess´. Her eyes widened at him while blinking rapidly and she felt her whole body blush.

"I…thought…" Sebastian stuttered and wanted to apologize, seeing her nervous expression on her face but she cut him off.

"I like that." He blinked at her before he smiled, his mind and heart at ease. He loved her and he wanted to marry her, but the proposal should be a night to remember, so he decided to wait. They hugged each other when suddenly a guard arrived at the chapel.

"Your Highness, Lady Melinda is in the castle just as you required." Sebastian´s whole body stiffened with anger as he heard her name. He gave the guard a wicked smile before he answered.

"I will come in a while." The guard bowed and left as he turned back to her.

"Leannan…what do you want to do with her?" Hawke looked at him with wide eyes, her whole body trembling at the mention of her name. Hawke looked at the ground, not sure what to tell him.

"I don´t know. I don´t even want to see her." But he took her hand in his.

"No, I want her to see you´re well and that you are still at my side." Hawke looked at him, fear written on her face.

"But what if she takes revenge?" Sebastian shook his head.

"She will do no harm anymore. I plan to arrange a public execution, to show everyone that whoever messes with me or my friends is doomed." Hawke never saw his eyes like that before; they were blue, but they were filled with anger, hate and disgust. Hawke shook her head.

"Sebastian, that's not like you." Then he turned and yelled.

"You say I should let her live after all she has done to you?! No Hawke, you cannot ask me this." It was the first time he called her Hawke in a long time. She knew how much he hated Melinda, and she knew how much it hurt him.

"Sebastian what happened to you?" She asked him, her voice a mere whisper. He was silent, looking into her meadow green eyes which demanded answers, but he didn´t knew them himself. Over the years he changed and lost his faith in the Maker. All these years he wanted to find her and now when she was here he couldn´t let go of this hatred, this anger that kept poisoning his mind. He didn´t even know who he was angry at; was it the Maker, was it even himself? He turned from her letting out a frustrated sigh. Then he looked at her again and saw guilt and fear written across her face; she was blaming herself for his suffering. He walked to her and cupped her face gently with his hands.

"Marian, I am not angry at you..."

"But it feels like you´re hating me because all of these things that happened..." She closed her eyes unable to look into his. What is wrong with me, he asked himself. He didn´t want to hurt her, he wanted to make her happy. He shook his head feeling guilty of how he hurt the person he loved most.

"Marian, I am so sorry, I didn´t realize how much it affected you..." Then she went away from him, not able to suppress her temper.

"Sebastian, you worry me, not just me, everyone! Your eyes are the same color, but they are cold. I don´t see the warmth anymore, I only see hate, guilt and anger. Why do you feel that way?" Sebastian rubbed his eyes; he had to tell her how much he hated this life, how much he hated it to be called a prince, and how close he was to lose his sanity.

"I hate my life, Marian..." Then he turned and sat down on the bench in front of Andrastes statue. He felt a tear going down his cheek and quickly chased it away. Hawke blinked, not able to understand him.

"But why have you..."

"Because when I became prince I had the means to look for you. I wanted to find you and to marry you." Hawke´s eyes widened at his statement. She couldn´t believe what he had sacrificed for her only to be with her. It was not guilt what she felt; she felt sadness dwelling over her as she sat down beside him. She hugged him tight and felt he was trembling.

"You did this all because of me?" Then Sebastian smiled.

"I did it because I couldn´t live without you. But I hate being prince; I hate to decide the taxes, I hate to answer anyone's pleas, Maker I even hate to give them permission to marry each other." Hawke had to laugh at the last, causing Sebastian to look at her confused.

"Well at least I am funny to you..." He said with hurt in his voice as he turned his head away from her. Hawke shook her head and cupped his face with her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"No you silly man, your problems are not funny to me. I feel guilty for causing you so much trouble. But Sebastian, YOU ARE the prince. Change some laws to give you more free time, to ridden you a little of this burden. Be selfish for a little." Sebastian looked at her and the enthusiasm behind her words. She looked into his eyes, smiling at him.

"I am prince, Marian. I cannot allow myself to be selfish." Then she made a sad face.

"Not even for, say, a trip around Starkhaven with me, to show me the beauties of the Minanter River, the magical woods you always talked about back in Kirkwall?" Then Sebastian realized what she wanted; she had missed him, she missed the way they spent their free days in Kirkwall; fishing, going on a hunt, making picnic with their friends. He hadn´t even realized that she wanted to see his entire kingdom and to spend a normal day with him, no titles and no worries, oh what a fool he was.

"Marian, do you miss the way we spent our free time back in Kirkwall?" She couldn´t help but blush at him and how well he knew her. Yes, she missed it, she missed how simple he was and she missed the simple days with him.

"Well, yes, but I understand that you have duties as a prince." He shook his head before he spoke.

"No, you are right. We have to get out of the castle for a while, until we haven´t lost ourselves there." Then he took her hand in his, looking deep into her eyes.

"I will arrange everything, you should go and pack your stuff. Pack enough clothes for a week." Hawkes eyes widened at that as she looked deep into his eyes. There she saw the old Sebastian again, warmth, love and understanding reflecting in his eyes.

"A week?" Hawke asked surprised.

"Yes, Maker knows I need this break. And I can show off with my kingdom and how good a ruler I am." He started to brag but Hawke punched his shoulder, causing him to laugh at her. Then she looked at him with a wide smile on her face. He noticed her look on him and he asked her confused.

"What´s wrong?" He still wore his smile on his face as Hawke smiled back at him.

"It´s been long since you laughed like that... I missed it." He came closer to her and kissed her before he looked deep into her eyes with a smile on his face.

"Thanks to you I will laugh like that for many more times." Then he hugged her and her world became lighter. With him in her arms she was the happiest woman in the world. She broke the hug and looked at him.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes, leannan?"

"Why don´t we put Melinda in the Chantry, not here but maybe somewhere far away from Starkhaven?" Sebastian looked at her with narrowed eyes, but he understood her meaning of this matter and nodded in approval.

"Then the Chantry it is, but are you sure you don´t want to punish her?" She shook her head.

"For a person like Melinda, the Chantry is like a death sentence." Sebastian nodded again before he took her hand and lead her outside the chapel. It was night, the stars were covered by clouds and the wind was a little chill. Sebastian held her near him to protect her from the chilly wind, smelling lavender all around him, the scent driving him crazy. Suddenly he had the urge to taste her; he twisted her around and pressed her hard on his chest. The wind got colder and the rain started as he looked at her. He smiled at her, his eyes gazing deep into hers and suddenly she wasn´t cold anymore. His intense gaze warmed her, his heat radiating from his chest.

"Have you ever kissed someone during the rain?" Hawke shook her head.

"I never had the opportunity for that…" She whispered to him. Then he slowly lowered his face towards hers to deepen the experience as she slowly closed her eyes, his face coming closer and closer until their mouth´s met. His kiss was deep, passionate and gently, and Hawke´s legs threatened to give away from the sensation, but he tightened his grip around her waist, holding her near to him. They stood there kissing each other, relishing the moment as the rain fell on them dipping their clothes. But then he couldn´t ignore his desire anymore and his kiss grew fiercer and faster than before, his hands all over her body touching and exploring her. She moaned as he kissed her neck, biting her every once in a while as she too explored his body, her hands roaming his entire body before she lifted his shirt a little, tugging her hand under it to feel his hot skin underneath. He hissed at the touch of her cold hand on his warm body.

"Marian…" He swallowed a lump down his throat, his breathing heavy as she started to kiss his neck, her hands roaming his body underneath his shirt, feeling his strong chest and abdomen muscles.

"Marian…" He said her name louder this time, his desire now obvious through his pants.

"Hmm?" She started to kneel down, her hands stroking his thighs. He then grabbed her hands and lifted her, his eyes gazing deep into hers.

"Not here Marian, and not tonight." He saw the disappointment in her face.

"Why not, I thought you wanted it?" He then grabbed her hand and pressed it on his hard member causing her to inhale a sharp breath. She squeezed him a little and he groaned.

"You still think I don´t want it?" He said to her as she lifted her eyes to look at him, desire reflecting in them. She turned and started to walk, pointing her head towards the door to the main hall.

"Come, everyone is waiting." A wicked smile spread across her face. He looked at her and then down to his hard member, showing her that he needs to cool of a little.

"Oh come on, no one´s going to notice." She said with a smile on her face, waiting for him to cool down. Hopefully, the rain would speed up the process.

####

Sebastian and Marian entered the main hall, their clothes soaked from the heavy rain. They were giggling at one another. Isabella watched them behind the corner and she had to smile. She hadn´t seen Sebastian so happy in a long while, and wondered what Hawke had done to him. They were punching each other shoulders and tickling, until Sebastian pressed her hard on his chest and kissed her. Isabella´s eyes widened at the sight of them kissing, and she hated to interrupt the moment. She came out with a sway of her hips, a wicked smile spread across her face.

"So, am I interrupting something?" Hawke jumped surprised and blushed, but Sebastian remained calm looking at Isabella´s grin.

"What do you want, Isabella?" He asked her annoyed.

"Well, Melinda is waiting in the throne room. What do you want to do with her?" Sebastian looked at Hawke and she nodded to him.

"We want to talk to her." Isabella nodded and waited for them before they changed their clothes. They walked in the throne room only to be greeted by an angry Melinda.

"Your Highness, what is the meaning of this?! Why have I been held here the entire day?!" Sebastian reached his hand to Marian and she hesitantly took it, feeling disgusted for seeing Melinda. Melinda´s eyes widened at her with anger and she averted her look to Sebastian.

"What lies had she told you? I am being sat up."

"Melinda, you have no right to speak right now." Sebastian held Hawke´s hand and squeezed it.

"We have found proof that you have caused Lady Marian harm, and thus we will place judgment upon you." Melinda snapped to him but the guards caught her hands.

"She is a liar, a witch! She wants me out of here so she can place her filthy ass on the throne!" Then Sebastian snapped to her, holding Hawke´s hand even tighter.

"You will apologize to her immediately!" But Melinda just spat at Hawke´s feet. Sebastian lost control and went towards her raising his hand to hit her but Hawke caught him, her strong hand holding his hard.

"She wants to mock you. Just be done with her." Sebastian relaxed at her words, shaking his head to clear his mind. He let out a frustrated sigh before he looked at Melinda again.

"Lady Marian and I have decided to place you in the Kirkwall Chantry. You will help the mothers in rebuilding the Chantry there. And you will be banned from Starkhaven permanently with the permission to the guards to kill you on sight." Melinda screamed and tossed in the guards hands.

"I hope your bloody face never recovers, you whore!" Melinda was out of the throne room but they could still hear her scream. Sebastian turned to Hawke and saw she was crying.

"Leannan, why are you crying?" He asked her as he hugged her waist.

"What if she´s right, what if my face never recovers?" Sebastian gently cupped her face forcing her to look at him. The face almost recovered but there were still some visible scars. A month or two of recovery and her face would be completely healed.

"Even so I will still love you and I will proudly present you to everyone, knowing that you are the most beautiful thing that happened in my life." Then he kissed her. Hawke stopped crying at his words, happy that she had met such a wonderful man. He took her hand and led her towards her bedroom.

"I will help you pack if you want, then we can go to sleep." But she shook her head.

"No, go and arrange everything. I come to you when I am done." He nodded to her and left. She was excited and wondered where they would spend the entire week. Hastily she packed her things; a few daggers and her armor because he mentioned going on a hunt with her and a few thicker and warmer shirts, as well as a few sexy dresses. Before she went to him Hawke stopped by to Isabella telling her about the one week trip. Isabella giggled and talked to her about sex and...well, the other stuff. Before Hawke left Isabella, she gave her a few sexy underwear's to pack as good luck charm, telling her 'you never know'. Hawke giggled all the way to Sebastian´s room. When she entered she saw everything was packed up and good to go. Sebastian kissed her as they lied down on the bed, drifting off to sleep into each other's hug.


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter contains sexual language, our Sebby is getting lady Hawke finally:D Thanks for reading it! Means a lot to me.

Chapter 12

Sebastian awoke to the sweet scent of lavender beside him that tickled his nose. He opened his eyes only to see meadow green eyes looking at him.

"Morning, you awake?" Hawke asked him as Sebastian opened his eyes. He blinked a few times to look at her and saw she was already dressed for the trip. He smiled at that and she blushed.

"So eager to get out of here?" He teased her a little before he dragged her into his arms.

"Don´t get me wrong, I barely slept. I am so excited!" She hugged him as he kissed the top of her head. He then released her to get out of the bed.

"Well then, let me get dressed up and we´re good to go." Hawke jumped of the bed.

"Good, I go down and see if Henry has prepared everything."

"You go and do that." He said with a chuckle as he saw her leaving the room. He never saw her so excited before and he had to smile. He washed up, dressed himself and noticed that his package was gone. He shook his head as he thought of Marian taking out his package. He left the room and closed the door behind him, the guards that stood in front of his door bowing to greet him. Before he went, he talked to Varric about what there is to do. Varric just shooed him away as Sebastian started to explain every little detail to him. Sebastian saw Hawke sitting on her settled horse eagerly awaiting him. Henry came and bowed to them as Sebastian mounted his horse.

"Henry, I entrust the castle to you. I hope you will take good care of it."

"Of course, my Lord. I hope you have a wonderful time together." Henry bowed again as he turned and left for the castle. Sebastian looked over at Marian who was very impatient.

"Shall we?" He asked as he pointed her to walk in front of him. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I don´t know the way, you silly man."

"Ah, but of course. Follow me." They both galloped away towards the city. First to show were the noble´s district; the big manors all placed next to each other and their front gardens beautifully arranged. Then came the market; the stalls were big and placed all around a big fountain, the children playing in the water, the shops were large and filled with everything you could imagine. Then came the farms and peasants with their big family houses, large farms behind their houses and cows and pigs all across the farms. Hawke realized that Sebastian ensured for everyone to have a normal life, even for the worker class.

"I see you have taken care of everyone?" She said a huge smile spreading on her face as he looked at her.

"I try my best not to make such differences between the people, honest pay for honest work. That´s why there aren´t any beggars around." He grinned at her.

"I told you I would brag about my city." Hawke laughed at him as they continued to gallop to the woods.

"You have all sorts of buildings there; banks, doctors, tailors, schools. I have even seen a few brothels." She watched him with a grin on her face, which he noticed.

"I haven´t built them, Goran did. He thought the brothels increase the cities value, and he wasn´t wrong about that." They came to the outskirts of the woods and they stopped. Sebastian dismounted his horse soon followed by Hawke.

"So, you ready to learn a few hunting lessons?" She rolled her eyes as she saw his wide grin.

"You´re acting like a spoiled prince." She teased him, he just mimicked a sad face to her and she had to laugh. He took his bow and he stopped her, as she wanted to take her daggers.

"A dagger is not good for hunting. The prey will spot you before you do. You have to use a bow." She nodded and took the bow he offered to her. They walked into the woods and she was following him. They walked silently as suddenly Sebastian raised his hand, signaling her to stop. Hawke knew that face; he spotted his prey. She looked at his direction but she saw nothing. She turned and looked at his face where she saw his intense eyes looking in the forest, stalking his prey. She watched him as he took his bow and arrow and as he placed the arrow to string the bow. He took a deep breath and held it, the muscles in his arms tensing. Hawke liked the view; he wore a sleeveless dark shirt and thanks to it, she could see his muscles stretching and tensing as he strung the bow and loosened the arrow. He breathed out as he loosened the arrow.

"Oh my..." She whispered to herself as she felt the desire boiling up inside her. He stood up as they heard a low thud. He walked in the direction of the arrow and came back with a dead rabbit in his hands, looking at her with a grin on his face.

"I think we have dinner for tonight." Then they walked back to their horses, he bound the dead rabbit on the horses side before he mounted his horse. Hawke mounted her horse as well as she looked around, as if she was memorizing every detail. She turned to him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"So, where are we going now?" Sebastian had a wide grin on his face.

"A surprise, just follow me." Then he galloped away and she followed him. She was excited and she couldn´t wait to see where he was taking her. They galloped through the forest, the wild animals running away from them, and maybe half an hour later they came to a small wooden shack that was placed near the river. Hawke´s eyes widened at the beautiful sight and looked at Sebastian who dismounted his horse, leading it to the horse stall. Hawke dismounted her horse as well as he came to her to take her horse to the stall. He closed the door of the stall and reached his hand out for her.

"Come, leannan, this will be our home for the next week." She took his hand as he looked at her with a wide smile on his face. He took the key to unlock the door and they entered the shack; it had a big fireplace in the middle of the room, a couch and a large plush rug in front of the fireplace. Hawke stared at the small room and she couldn´t suppress her excitement.

"Do you like it?" He asked her as he entered, lowering their pack on the floor.

"I love it, it's very lovely." She came closer to the fireplace to light the fire. Sebastian took their packages upstairs, his heart hammering in his chest. He always dreamed of this; he and her living in a small house like this with a child or two, he hunting for them to feed them. He took a deep breath, happy for spending the entire week with her alone, no titles, no duties, no problems; just the two of them. He placed her pack on the ground and wondered what kind of clothes she brought here. He shook his head to banish the lustful thoughts that would raise his desire for her. He left their bedroom and walked downstairs only to hear the fire crackling in the fireplace. Hawke was kneeling down in front of the fireplace warming herself. She laughed as she saw him watching her.

"It's cold here in spring." Sebastian sat beside her on the plush rug.

"It's still early spring, wait till it gets near summer. The summer here is extremely hot."

"Like back in Kirkwall?" She asked him as she sat near him on the rug.

"Even hotter. Kirkwall summer is like late spring in Starkhaven. You'll want to do a lot of skinny dipping when you´re around here." She looked at him with a blush on her face before she smiled.

"Alone?" She asked as she came closer to him.

"I hope I will be part of that...with you of course, if you'll have me with you." Then Hawke raised her head a little to look into his eyes.

"As if you wouldn't watch me from a distance." He put a hand on his heart.

"Guilty." She had to laugh as she hugged him. She held him for a while relishing his touch, his warmth, his voice. Maker but she missed his voice. Suddenly he remembered her saying something in the woods as he broke the hug to look at her with a grin on his face.

"Why have you said `oh my' when I loosened the arrow?" Hawke blushed, she couldn´t tell him, or could she.

"Well, you won´t understand..."

"Try me." He readjusted a little to look into her eyes. Hawke´s blush got even more intense and he had to chuckle.

"Is it so embarrassing?"

"No, but it's something of a...fetish." He quirked up an eyebrow. I am going to enjoy this.

"Well I like to hear about that." He sat away from her and crossed his arms, a wide grin across his face, but Hawke wasn´t a stupid girl; she would turn this little game to her benefit.

"Well, when we were back in Kirkwall I always, kind of, watched you as you practiced with your bow. I liked to watch, but I never had the chance to see you practice...well, without a shirt." Sebastian still had the grin on his face.

"So I had to imagine it...lots of times." She looked into his eyes with pure desire as she came closer to him on her fours, then she leaned over and purred into his ear.

"I imagined your muscles go tense and hard as you string the bow, and I had to ask myself how those strong, tense and hard muscles would feel like on my soft and pale skin." Then she lifted and looked into his eyes, they were full with desire and lust as he looked back into hers. Then she leaned into his other ear and purred again.

"I imagined it lots of times; in my bed, in your bed in the Chantry, hmm even in the confessional. But you weren't there so I had to...do the work alone, thinking of you all the time and screaming your name when I..." Then he grabbed her chin and made her look at him; his nostrils flared his breathing quickened and his eyes looked into hers with such intensity...Maker.

"Minx. I think I'll let you play with yourself tonight, and I'll do nothing but watch..." Then he stood up and walked to the door. He turned with a grin on his face.

"Well played leannan, but I'll be the one who will give the orders tonight." Then he left the shack to collect more wood. Hawke was sitting there, hot and wet after this little game. Suddenly she was happy that she took the underwear that Isabella gave her. She stood up and prepared dinner. She couldn´t wait till tonight.

####

Isabella lied on her bed, waiting for Fenris to arrive. They hadn´t spent much time together so she decided to surprise him. She was wearing a transparent little black dress and underneath she wore her black underwear. She was lying and reading a book, waiting for him to finish his business as Guard-Captain. She really missed him, the recent events that occurred occupying both of them so they came in their room tired and exhausted. She read a book as suddenly the door opened. She grinned as she saw Fenris in his armor, but he hadn´t noticed her.

"So occupied you can´t even notice me?" She saw he was thinking but his eyes snapped to her as she spoke.

"I see you have something to occupy me with." He said with a low and lustful voice sending goose bumps all over her body. He slowly removed his armor, piece by piece making her crazy, hot and wet. She looked at him as she licked her lower lip, slowly touching and cupping her breast.

"Fenris, come over here, I'll strip your pants for you." He obeyed and came to the bed throwing the blanket that covered Isabella on the floor, exposing her body to him. He growled as he looked at her.

"You minx...you were a very bad girl and I think I have to punish you." Then he grabbed her waist and readjusted her to be under him as he cupped her breast through the material. He bit her nipple and she moaned aloud, and he slapped her but.

"I know what you want. Get up!" He ordered her as she knelt down of the bed, he sitting on the end of bed in front of her. Then she started to remove his pants, then his smallclothes when finally his member bounced free. She grabbed the base of him and licked the tip of his cock and a growl escaped him as he grabbed her hair and forced her down.

"Do your job and I will do mine." She obeyed, her head bouncing up and down, swallowing him completely. He tossed his head back at the rush of desire through his body. He took his time; he knew how much she liked his cock so he postponed his orgasm, for now. She knew he was holding it and she knew he couldn´t hold it for much longer, so she sped up her pace. He couldn´t react to her as he felt the rush of his release through his body, his seed erupting in her mouth. She sucked him a little longer before she stood up, smiling wickedly at him.

"You minx." Then he grabbed her by her waist and tossed her on the bed as he knelt between her legs, hastily removing her smallclothes. He leaned close to her sex, barely touching it with his nose, his breath tickling the sensitive flesh there as he spoke.

"Now it´s your turn to tremble." Then his tongue started to ravish her and she bucked her back at the sensation, moaning his name. He licked her pearl with strong strokes of his tongue, bringing her closer to the end with each lick of his. He licked and licked until she couldn´t take it anymore and came hard in his mouth as he still licked her, slowly stroking her pearl. He then readjusted himself to cover her body with his as he slid his cock deep into her with a swift stroke. She screamed his name as he began thrusting wildly into her, their flesh pounding into each other. He felt her inner walls closing around him as she came again, milking and warming him. But he wasn´t over with her just yet, now he had the time to be with her, and he wouldn't let her sleep for a while.

####

Sebastian gathered some more wood before he left back to the shack. He placed the wood outside in a box as he suddenly smelled food. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath inhaling the scent of food with it. He opened his eyes and smiled at the thought of Hawke cooking for him. Maker how he loved this woman. He stared at the sky and saw it was sometime past noon and he realized that he had been out there in the forest for too long. He opened the door and saw her sitting near the fireplace watching over the pot of soup, the rabbit was put on sticks and placed around the fire. She turned and smiled as she saw him, her heart feeling lighter now that he has returned. She stood up and went towards him, then she hugged him and he hugged her back.

"I missed you."

"Already? I have been out there for only a few hours." He answered to her chuckling.

"Well I hope you can see how much I care for you..." Then she stood up on her toes to kiss him and he kissed her back, then broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Leannan, I wanted to ask you something very personal." Her eyes widened a little and she was afraid of what he might ask.

"Well, can I at least choose if I want to answer or not?" He nodded in response as she took a deep breath to prepare herself.

"Alright, out with it then." He pointed her to sit at the couch and she did as he asked her. They sat down next to each other, he looking deep into her eyes.

"Leannan...have you ever slept with someone before?" Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Why do you want to know?" She blushed and she was certain he saw it too.

"Well I want to know you better, and since I didn´t knew the answer I thought to ask you. And I needed to know how to...respond to your teasing." Hawke blinked at him. She hadn´t slept with anyone before because she simply wasn´t Isabella, and she was a little ashamed of that now. She knew that Sebastian had experience from before and that made her unsure of herself.

"No, I haven´t." She flatly answered and Sebastian saw the hurt on her face.

"Leannan, I didn´t mean to insult you. If I am your first then I want it to be magical for you, and I want you to remember it your entire life." He gently cupped her face as he kissed her.

"So you´re not laughing at me or something?" He looked at her and smiled as he shook his head.

"No leannan, I am happy. Happy that I am the first to lay claim upon you, if you let me of course. I will wait for you as long as you need." She smiled back at him before she stood up and went towards the fireplace to check on the soup and rabbits. Sebastian watched her, not even sure how long he´ll be able to resist her. Every touch of her, every kiss of her awakened a little more of the old Sebastian, the rakish boy that whored and drunk around until the early morning hours. He didn´t want to be like that to her, he wanted to make love to her not just meaningless sex. He wanted her to remember their first night together and he would try his best to make her fulfilled, to make her writhe underneath him and to make her call his name, over and over again. He watched her with a predatory look on his face as she bowed over the pot exposing her ass to him and he had to swallow hard, thinking about what he would do to her lovely ass. He groaned and she heard him causing her to turn to look at him, her mouth open in surprise. She then realized that he stared at her and she had to blush as he lifted from the couch and walked to the kitchen to ready the table for dinner. A moment later Hawke entered the kitchen with the hot pot in her hands slowly placing it on the table before she walked out again to grab the roast rabbit. She came back and placed two sticks on each plate as he looked at her smiling.

"You already cook for me?" He asked her with a wide grin on his face as she laughed.

"Well they say that love goes through the stomach, so here I am cooking for you." Then they sat down and started to eat. They spoke to each other as they ate, laughing at one another's jokes and both enjoying the moment. A few moments later they finished eating, the soup and rabbit completely eaten up. He then stood up and walked towards the entry door before he turned to her.

"I am going for a swim, care to join?" Hawke looked outside the window and saw it was almost night.

"Isn't the water a little too cold for swimming right now? You need to watch your heart Sebastian." But he just smiled back at her.

"I'll be fine leannan. Join me if you want, I'll be done quickly." He walked out of the shack and walked towards the river while stripping his clothes, piece by piece throwing them on the ground. He splashed inside and was surprised that the water was warm. Sebastian closed his eyes as he swam on his back feeling all his worries fade away, making him feel happy and content. But a splash of water behind him broke his reverie and he turned startled only to see Hawke swimming towards him. He looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face before she spoke, noticing his amusement.

"I thought I could look out for you, if you were going to get another heart attack." She came close to him feeling his heat even through the warm water. He leaned in a little closer to her and noticed that she was naked, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of her.

"I am a healthy man leannan, don´t worry about me." He cupped her face as he leaned closer to her and kissed her, his tongue trailing on her lower lip, demanding entrance. She opened her mouth only to meet his demanding tongue gliding in and exploring her mouth, tasting her. She moaned in his mouth and he pressed her hard to his chest as if to prevent her from leaving the water. She pushed away from him in need of breathing, and as he wanted to kiss her again she pushed him away shaking her head.

"Not here, I am cold." He nodded as he let her out first, trying hard not to look at her. He then yelled at her.

"Go to the bedroom and stay there until I call for you, I want to surprise you..." He heard her closing the door and he walked out of the water putting on his clothes from the ground. He entered the shack and went to the guest room to look for his hidden package. He took out a box full with fresh rose petals and opened it to smell them. He plugged them before they left this morning and closed them well, they looked still fresh. He went out and placed a path of rose petals from the stairs to the plush rug in front of the fireplace, leaving a few petals for the rug. He went back into the guest room and took two blankets and two pillows, placing one blanket on the rug and the other on it and placing the two pillows on them. Then he took the remaining petals and placed them on his made up bed. He looked at it and was satisfied with the result, taking in a deep breath before he called for her.

"Marian, you can come down." He heard the door opening and closing not paying much attention to it. Then he heard her going down the stairs and he had to turn to look at her. His eyes fell wide open and his mouth opened a little at the sight of Marian; she was wearing a black pair of underwear that was a little transparent, that she chose exactly for this moment, he thought. He couldn´t take his eyes away from her body as she, too, stared at the surprise Sebastian prepared for her. Then she saw him staring at her and her whole body blushed at the intensity of his gaze.

"Maker Marian you're so beautiful." He said to her as she walked the path of rose petals, starring down at the blankets and pillows before she looked into his eyes.

"You have a wonderful surprise as well. I hadn´t expected that." Then he kissed her before he spoke.

"Marian, will you let me love you tonight?" Her breathing sped up and she trembled a little but she still nodded. She lifted his shirt a little to touch the skin underneath his shirt and she had to gasp as she felt his warmth. He then lifted his hands showing her to lift his shirt. She lifted it and tossed it on the ground as she stared with wide eyes at his strong and muscular body, slowly touching and exploring his skin with her fingers, sending goose bumps all over his body. He closed his eyes to enjoy her touch, this sweet torture of hers. He then lowered himself on the rug showing her to lie beside him. She did as he asked, her heart pounding wildly in her chest threatening to explode, as she lay next to him enjoying his warmth and his kisses. First he gently kissed her mouth, placing his hand on her thigh and slowly massaging it. Then he kissed her neck, gently trailing a path down to her shoulder as he left a few lovebites on her neck. Then he came to her breasts and he noticed her tension as he lifted his head to look at her.

"Marian relax, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I know, it's just..." He placed a finger on her mouth.

"If you want you can close your eyes." She nodded and closed her eyes as he slowly removed her breast band. Her breasts bounced free and he cupped both of them with his rough hands, causing her to moan. He started to knead them both as he licked one nipple, the other touching with his thumb. Her back was arching up, her body tense like a strung bow and he relished in the sounds she made, driving him on in his path. He bit one nipple and she gasped, her chest arching up in his face. He then lowered himself slowly and gently kissing her defined stomach, trailing a path down to her thighs, placing feather like kisses on the inside of her thighs. He felt her tense again and he looked up to her only to see her staring at him with wide eyes.

"Leannan, trust me, you'll love it. Relax..." Then he slowly removed her smallclothes as she lifted her hips to help him. Desire clouded his mind as he smelled her scent, that flavor that showed the desire of a woman and driving the man mad. He kissed her thighs slowly getting closer to his goal, to her release. He stopped in front of her entrance and took a deep breath inhaling her scent.

"Hmmm..." With a low sound of his voice he lowered his face down to her entrance, his tongue slowly gliding between her lips. Her eyes fell wide open as his tongue touched her sex, feeling like never before. Automatically her hands fell into his hair, pushing him deeper as she moaned loud his name. He obeyed and sped up his licks, tasting her as she screamed his name. His hot breath on her sex added to the sensation and she started to say his name louder and louder, her breathing fast and her chest heaving up and down. Her taste grew stronger and he knew she was close so he licked her harder and faster slowly entering her with a finger, then two, feeling her inner walls clenching around his fingers. Then she screamed out loud, her walls holding his fingers as he slowed his pace with his tongue, but never stopping. Her thighs closed around his head as he hit the bundle of nerves again before he stopped, withdrawing his fingers. He covered her body with his own as he came closer to her. She looked at him with a lustful expression on her face, licking her lower lip before she spoke.

"Oh my...that was..."

"I told you, you would like it." He smiled to her and felt her hands removing his belt, then his pants. He stood up to remove his pants completely, leaving him only in his smallclothes as he returned to her.

"Don´t you want to remove them?" She asked him, desire reflecting in her eyes and voice as she grabbed his smallclothes. He looked at her with the same expression before he removed them, leaving him naked. He covered her body with his as he kissed her ear.

"Leannan, I need you..." Then he stroked himself before she took him, leading him to her entrance.

"Then take me..." He then looked at her.

"Leannan, I will not lie to you; it will hurt, but it will be pleasurable pain." She nodded as he slowly entered her, inch by inch, the slow rhythm driving him crazy. She closed her eyes and furrowed her brows in pain, but her finger nails were digging deep into his skin leaving red lines that would surely take their time to heal. He stopped as he entered her wholly, his big cock throbbing inside her making her even more turned on. Then he slowly pushed out and in, her tightness driving him insane and proving to him that she had no one before him. He tortured himself with the slow speed, but he saw she was relishing in it so he continued, wanting this to be her night. She dug her nails into his back and he hissed, the sudden pain causing his cock to twitch. She instinctively wrapped her legs around him and he placed a hand on her ass, grabbing it hard. She moaned into his ear, her hot breathing tickling his skin as she spoke.

"Sebastian, please don´t hold back...please." It was then when he sped up his pace and his desire boiled up inside him. Her inner walls tightened around him and he couldn´t suppress it any longer. He leaned over her on his arm looking at her, one hand placed on her ass to hold her. His release came closer and closer but before him she came hard on his cock, milking and warming him, until he too came, spilling his seed inside her and his vision became weary. Both were panting, his head placed on her shoulder as he regained his strength to lift himself and lay beside her. He leaned on his arm as he looked at her body flush in reaction to her release. She looked at him and smiled as she turned to face him.

"This was...wonderful. I never felt like this before." He touched her cheek with his hand.

"And I never slept with a woman I loved before." She chuckled at his statement.

"It was magical, Sebastian." Then she came closer to him, snuggling herself near him. He hugged her tight to him, relishing in the moment with her; the fire was crackling, they were lying on a rug and on rose petals, everything was perfect. Sebastian smiled as he smelled her scent.

"Even now you smell of lavender... Maker woman you drive me crazy." She laughed at his chest.

"I bath to impress you." They both laughed, and Sebastian realized that he hadn´t been relaxed like this in a long time. She was his everything and he would gladly give up anything for her. He knew he would marry her, but he didn´t knew if she wanted to marry him.

"Marian?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay with me, be with me in Starkhaven? Please I need to hear it..." Hawke lifted herself to look at him, a sad expression on her face.

"Sebastian, I don´t know what to do..." Then he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Stay with me Marian. We will work this out...please, I can´t live without you..." Then she closed her eyes to enjoy his touch. Oh my Sebastian.

"There is nothing I would rather want than staying with you, but what when they find me? It´s a miracle that they haven´t found me already. And what when the people of Starkhaven find out that I am the Champion of Kirkwall haunted by the divine´s, will they accept me?" Sebastian sat up and turned to her to stare in her eyes.

"Don´t worry about them. They will see what a wonderful person you are. They will accept you in no time." Then Hawke turned away from him and took her blanket to cover herself. He leaned closer to look at her but she refused.

"Stop talking like this..."

"Like what, leannan?" Then she snapped to him.

"As if I´m going to be your wife!" She then turned away front him showing her back to him. She thinks I am just playing with her, he thought.

"We both know that this is impossible! I am a fugitive, I cannot become your wife..." She felt alone after she said those things. Sebastian shook his head as he hugged her from behind. She closed her eyes to enjoy his touch, his warmth.

"Well the next question would be if you would marry me hadn´t you thought otherwise." Then her eyes snapped open as she turned to him.

"Here you're not a fugitive, leannan. According to Starkhaven law you're a free woman because they are without any proof of you supporting Anders, therefore we can marry...but only if you'll have me." Then she looked at him.

"Sebastian, I..." But he interrupted her.

"You don´t have to answer right now leannan. I will give you time till the end of the week, then I will hear your answer. But let me get this straight; either way I will not let you sacrifice yourself, neither will Isabella nor Fenris nor Varric. I will still stand against the divine if they will not see reason. But right now..." Then he cupped her face, gently.

"I don´t want to think about it... I want to be happy with you while we are here." She smiled and nodded in response as he kissed her, before they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes:  
**I am still working on Valentine, oh valentine´s day but I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. This story has occupied me too much to write anything else, but I think in the next few days the chapter will be out.


	13. Chapter 13

Contains sexual language and content. Ahoy!

Chapter 13

Three days have passed since Sebastian and Hawke went to their little vacation, and the castle was again in an uproar. A servant was murdered right under their noses, but no one seems to have seen anything. Varric went through his contact´s to see who keeps sending assassins into the castle and who are they trying to murder, but without any lead. Fenris increased the security all around the city, placing additional guards throughout the castle. Isabella was sending away angry noble´s who looked for their leader, who took a vacation right in the time of need. The servant who has been murdered was Henry´s right hand and they all started to think that the assassin is after Sebastian. Fenris sat behind his desk, frustrated about today's event. He looked at the reports that the guards brought to him, searching for something that could have to do with the assassin, but to no avail. He threw the papers across the desk and shook his head, angry at the events. He stood up and paced the room brushing his hand through his hair as Varric entered the room.

"Broody I think I´m on to something." Fenris looked at him.

"What exactly?"

"The waitresses in my bar remember seeing a woman dressed in white with swords and daggers, but her face was covered by her hood."

"Anything else? Or is this all they could tell?"

"That´s all Broody, that´s all they could tell." Then Fenris lost control again.

"Venhedis!"

"Calm down sweetie, I got something." Said Isabella as she sat on the chair near Fenris´ desk.

"Apparently, she is still in Starkhaven but she is not after Sebastian nor Hawke. Why she killed all those people is still a mystery."

"Then I'll place even more guards around the city!" But Varric shook his head in disapproval.

"Broody, if she can enter the castle and kill someone without being seen, than she must be a pro in this."

"So what do you suggest?" Varric rubbed his jaw thinking about a way.

"I don´t know Broody, but I'll think of something." Then he stood up.

"But…let us pretend that Lynda and Josh were dirty and the assassin came to eliminate them..." Then Isabella snapped.

"You say we should look for info about them?" Varric nodded.

"It´s a start..." Isabella left the room and Varric soon followed her. Fenris went out as well before he told the guards about the assassin, describing her as Varric had earlier.

####

Sebastian woke up before her and he slowly left the bed leaving her to sleep. He looked at his chest and saw red lines all across his chest caused by her scratching. He walked before the mirror and looked at his reflection seeing the scars of her desire. He turned his back towards the mirror and saw the scratches on his back as well. He looked back at her and smiled, the memory of their spent nights playing in his mind. Then he saw her stretching and yawning as she opened her eyes and smiled at him, turning towards him.

"Morning, leannan. You slept well?" He asked her as he sat at the end of bed. She looked at his chest and saw the scratches she caused him.

"Very well even. And I am sorry for those..." She danced her fingers across the scratches, slowly and gently tracing the red lines.

"Why sorry? It´s better than a love bite, and it shows me how turned on you are." Then he leaned over her and kissed her, slow and gently. He broke the kiss as she stared at him with wide eyes, suddenly she pushed him aside and ran out behind the privacy screen, her hand on her mouth. Sebastian stood up startled and walked towards her.

"Leannan, are you alright?" Then he heard her throw up behind the privacy screen and he immediately went to her as he heard her stop.

"Leave, you don´t want to see this..." But he came behind her and put his hands on her shoulder slowly massaging her as she threw up again. She sat as she finished near the bucket holding her head with her hand; he still massaged her as she turned to face him.

"Well…looks like I got food poisoning…" But Sebastian stared at the floor with narrowed eyes, his hands still on her shoulder as she turned to look at him.

"What´s wrong?" She asked him surprised as he stopped massaging her, his eyes now pointed at her.

"Leannan…what if you´re not sick?" He asked her carefully. She quirked up an eyebrow, confused at his question.

"What do you mean if I'm not sick? What else could it..?" Then she stopped the sentence, her eyes widening and her heart hammering wildly in her chest. She turned her gaze to the floor as she started to tremble, putting a hand over her mouth. Then she looked back at him.

"You think...? I am…" She couldn´t finish the sentence.

"It may be possible…" He was worried, he saw concern written on her face as well as fear and he was afraid that she didn´t wanted that. She put her shaking hands on her belly as she ran towards the mirror. Sebastian followed her and stood behind her as she stared into the mirror, a small smile spreading across her face.

"I am pregnant…maybe. Wow…" She touched her belly as if she hoped to feel the life that maybe grew in her. Sebastian hugged her from behind, placing his hands on hers as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"You don´t want it..?" He whispered into her ear with a shaky voice, then her eyes found his in the mirror and she shook her head.

"Of course I want it you daft man! It´s just I'm surprised…that´s all…" Then she looked down on her belly, her hands shaking a little from the excitement, and fear.

"I just never thought it would happen to me…" He had to smile and she smiled too.

"When we go back I will tell a healer to inspect you, but till then it will be our little secret."

"Well, we´re alone here, if you haven´t noticed." Then he laughed behind her back.

"Sebastian…if I am pregnant…"

"Then we will marry as soon as we get back. I just never had the right opportunity to ask you…" Then she turned to him, putting her hands around his neck.

"Well, you can ask me right now…" She saw him blush like a little boy and she couldn´t suppress the smile.

"I-I don´t have a ring…" He stuttered out to her as she shook her head.

"You don´t need it. Buy me one when we get back…" Then he swallowed hard. Maker this is not what I had in plan, he thought as he left her hug. His whole body trembled but her demanding voice brought him back.

"Sebastian Vael! By the Maker I will hit you if you don´t propose right now!" She yelled at him and he had to laugh. Slowly he lowered himself on one knee, holding her hand tightly with his.

"Marian Hawke...my heart belongs to you as does my body, my soul and my mind. Would you make me happy and marry me?" She hugged him and he lost his balance, throwing them both to the floor.

"YES! Maker yes you silly man!" Then they kissed and he was happy like he wasn´t in a long time. He silently prayed to the Maker that she was really pregnant and not just poisoned. He hugged her tight to him, his heart beating with such happiness that he thought it would explode.

"Sebastian, even if I am not pregnant, my answer is still yes, so you can´t get rid of me that easily." He laughed as he cupped her face.

"As if I would ever want you to leave, leannan. You´re mine, and soon everyone in Starkhaven will know that you belong to me, and only me." She smiled and kissed him. He lifted her and carried her to their bed, not wanting to leave the bedroom today.

####

Fenris, Isabella and Varric stormed down to the dungeons at the request of the guards, telling them they have captured the assassin. They hastily came to their goal as they saw ten guards standing in front of a cell. Fenris came out to speak with them.

"Why are so many guards here?" He asked annoyed by the guards. One guard stepped forward, panting he explained to Fenris.

"Guard-Captain, we had to stay here because we could barely lock her behind the cell." Then another guard spoke.

"She is incredibly skilled and we had to knock her out to bring her here." Fenris walked between them as he caught the first sight of the assassin; she was in a snow white tunic with a leather breastplate, her face still covered by her hood, her hands in hand cuffs placed beside her head. He entered the cell and knelt down beside her.

"So you're the one that´s been murdering people in the castle? I am impressed, but here stops your luck." She turned her head towards Fenris and he saw her blue eyes piercing into his. Fenris stood up and left as the other guards closed the cell.

"She will stay here until His Highness arrives. Until then treat her carefully." Fenris, Isabella and Varric turned and left for Sebastian´s study as they spoke about the assassin. She was young, maybe in her early twenties. Fenris remembered her bright blue eyes looking into his, her eyes determined and calm as if she was not even afraid. They closed the door behind them as Varric went to the desk throwing some papers on it.

"Here is what I found out about Lynda and Josh. Apparently they were spies." Isabella´s eyes widened at Varric as she took the papers. Then Varric continued.

"Lynda was sent to spy on Hawke and Josh was sent to spy on Sebastian. But here is what's really intriguing..." Varric sat down on the chair placed behind the desk as he placed his hands on the desk.

"They have been sent by the Divine Justinia herself." Both Fenris and Isabella looked at Varric, not able to believe his words. Isabella came around the desk and stood near Varric.

"Are you sure? Are you completely sure about this?" Varric just nodded in response as concern came over his face. Isabella paced the room up and down placing her hand on her head. Fenris came to her and hugged her tight to him before he looked over to Varric.

"This will change everything, Varric. How will we explain this to Sebastian?" Varric stood up and started to pace the room, rubbing his jaw in concern.

"We talk to him when he returns. I have a feeling that this is just the calm before the storm." Fenris left Isabella´s hug and walked towards Varric putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Varric...should I prepare the army?" Then Isabella came to them from behind, fear written on her face.

"What are you talking about? Why would you prepare the army?" Then Fenris hugged her again as she started to tremble.

"Rivaini, it is highly possible that the divine will seek revenge and start a war." Varric shook his head as he started to write a letter.

"I am going to send a letter to Alistairm that Sebastian needs to talk to him. He will come here in time Sebastian returns." He folded the letter and walked out of the room. Fenris looked at Isabella and she looked back.

"So we're in deep shit."

"Yes Bella, but don´t worry, we'll think of something."

####

Sebastian lay on his bed not able to sleep. He turned his head to Hawke and saw she was sleeping. Slowly he lifted himself from the bed and walked towards the balcony door before he turned and looked at her, a smile spreading across his face as he saw her sleeping figure. He walked out to the balcony as he leaned on the railing, looking at the moon and stars that spread across the entire sky. He took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh cool air as he closed his eyes, thinking about the events that happened as they were back at the castle. He looked back at her through the window and smiled as he thought about being a parent and having her as his wife, wondering how their child would be, if she was pregnant. Then his eyes narrowed at the thought of the Divine Justinia, knowing that she would come for her and their child. His grip on the railing thightened as he thought about losing Hawke and their baby. He couldn´t let the Divine take her, not for the crimes Anders has done. Pft, Anders. He closed his eyes at the memory of him, how he stood there in front of the Chantry's ashes smiling at them and telling them that he removed the chance of compromise. Hawke was broken and Sebastian gave her an ultimatum; he or Anders. Luckily she realized that he can´t live so she killed him, the only thing he regretted was that he hadn´t killed him himself. And now the most holy person thought that she helped Anders and they want to punish her for his crimes. He knew there would be war; first he thought he could convince her, but after she refused to listen to him he knew she would attack Starkhaven sooner or later, she just waited for the suitable time to attack. He turned and walked back to their bedroom, slowly closing the balcony door behind him as he entered. He walked towards their bed and saw her eyes looking at him before he lay down next to her.

"Sebastian, what´s bothering you?" She asked him as she rubbed her eyes to be able to see him better. He turned his face away from her before he looked back at her, a fake smile spreading across his face.

"Nothing leannan, let´s go back to sleep." But she shook her head.

"No, I see something is bothering you, so tell me. Is it the baby?" She asked him, her voice a mere whisper.

"No Marian, I am blessed with you and our child. Believe me, everything is fine, I just can´t sleep because all we do is sit around and eat." She laughed at that.

"Well the good thing is you regained your weight again. I was worried I would crush you when I was laying on you." Then he took her and placed her on him. She laughed at him and gasped as she saw his strength has returned.

"Why, you´re light as a feather." Then she laughed again.

"Well I won´t be in a few months so lift me as long as you can." They both laughed before she suddenly stooped.

"Leannan, what´s wrong?" He asked her as he saw her placing her hands on her belly, her face sad.

"I will be fat...and all swelled up. I will be ugly." He smiled before he took her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Marian, you will be the most beautiful woman in the world because a new life will grow inside you and believe me, there is nothing more beautiful than that." She smiled at him but her smile was soon replaced by worry.

"What if I am not pregnant?" Then he brought her nearer to him, hugging her close to him.

"If not, we won´t stop trying." She laughed again. She lifted her head a little to be able to look at him as she touched his cheek with her hand.

"You always make me laugh, even in serious situations." Then he placed his hand on hers.

"And you made me to the man I am today, you give me love, comfort and happiness. I love you..."

"And I love you too, my sweet seductive prince." Then she kissed him before he turned her underneath him. She gasped as she saw his strength, how easily he twisted both of them.

"Oh my...your arms..." Then she placed her hands on his shoulders and trailed them along his arms, feeling his strong arm muscles under her touch. He watched her as she looked at the movements of her hands with a slightly open mouth on her face.

"You like my hands?" He asked her as he trailed kisses on her ear, his hot breath in her ear making her hot.

"Oh yes, I like those strong and muscled hands. I like it when you grab me hard, when you command my body with your hands, when you use your fingers...those strong and rough fingers..." He interrupted her as he slowly circled her nipple with his finger and he could feel it harden under his touch. Then he slowly trailed a path from her breast to her belly, from her belly to her thighs before he parted her lips with his hand.

"You mean, use them like this..." Then he entered her with two fingers. She moaned aloud her back arching up, her breasts almost touching his face. He lowered his mouth on her nipple and sucked it, his fingers feeling her inner walls clenching.

"Oh Sebastian...yes, yes..." He then lowered himself between her thighs but his fingers never stopped touching the sensitive flesh inside her that made her tremble. He watched her bucking up, moaning and twisting with lustful eyes before he lowered his head between her sex, his tongue gliding between her lips. She moaned aloud as she felt him licking her, slowly touching that sensitive bundle of nerves that made her shaking, but Maker, his fingers...every time she thought he would stop he just changed the pace. Then he withdrew his fingers before he plunged his tongue inside her. She felt his tongue touching the same sensitive skin that he touched with his fingers before. She was close, he knew it and tasted it, but he didn´t want her to finish just like that, he wanted to do something new to her. He lifted himself and spat on his hand rubbing the saliva on his cock before he placed his member in front of her ass, lifting her legs near her head. Her eyes snapped open as she felt him entering her other hole. Her reflexes pushed her muscles together and she screamed in pain, but he didn´t withdrew.

"Leannan you have to relax..."

"Sebastian, it hurts..." She stuttered out. Then he started to rub her clit and her nipple with the other hand. He immediately felt her relax and he pushed slowly inside her, her eyes closed and narrowed in pain. She held her breath, concentrating on relaxing her muscles as she felt him enter her. She felt him rubbing her clit and nipple and the pain wasn´t so hurting anymore, it was turning her on even more. She opened her eyes as he still entered her, his big cock penetrating her other hole as she watched him with lustful eyes, slowly licking her lower lip. He entered the last few inches with a swift stroke, causing her to scream in pain. She looked at him, hot and wet and feeling filled up... Maker. Then he slowly started to move, out and in, stretching her hole completely. She never felt like this before and she didn´t even knew that she could feel so...thrilled by this. He kept his pace for a moment, relishing in her tightness around him as he watched her with lustful eyes before he withdrew completely, feeling the loss of her warmth. Before she could protest he entered her again, but this time it was her front hole. She screamed at the sensation and he groaned aloud by her tightness. Then he thrusts in her faster, his eyes closed and his fingers still rubbing her clit. Then he withdrew again and entered the other hole, and she screamed again, but this time she screamed because of arousal. His fingers left her clit and entered her front hole, touching the sensitive skin again. She couldn´t hold it any longer and she came hard on his fingers, screaming very loud. Sebastian withdrew his fingers and placed them in his mouth, licking and sucking of her juices as he thrust in her ass wildly before he withdrew, placing his cock now inside her front hole. He thrusts wildly into her as he came, his seed exploding inside her like a burst of lava. He leaned on his forearms gasping for air, his vision clouded by the strength of his release. Slowly he took him out and lay down next to her as he turned his head to look at her.

"How do you like it?" She looked at him exhausted and tired.

"This was too much for me... I´ll be sore for a week!" Then he came closer to her as he cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Nay, you're getting rest until tomorrow." Then she punched his shoulder as she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, don´t do this to him..." He looked down on his member and back to her with a sad face and she had to laugh.

"You know, I will miss the time we spent here, tomorrow we have to go back." She said as she came closer to him, placing her head on his chest.

"I know, but we can return anytime. I am prince, remember?" He said chuckling to her, noticing her worries.

"But you...we have duties and we can´t put them aside." Then she lifted to look at him, worry and concern written on her face.

"Sebastian, are you sure about us? I mean, you know the risks, right? Are you...are you really sure about keeping me in Starkhaven? I am sorry but I have to know..." Then he placed his hand on her cheek, stroking it slowly with his thumb.

"Marian, there is nothing I wouldn't do to keep you near me. I will protect you as well as our friends, there is no need for you to worry. I will stay with you, no matter what." She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Sebastian. For loving me and for giving me a home." Then she hugged him again.

"Let´s sleep, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Aye, that we do..." Then he kissed the top of her head before they drifted into sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hawke finished with packing their things as Sebastian readied their horses. She threw up again this morning and she doubted that this could be a food poisoning. She took one last glance on their bedroom before she left downstairs only to meet Sebastian, a wide smile on his face.

"I can´t wait to see a healer." He told her as he hugged her.

"I know, I am also excited, but I will miss this place." Then he cupped her face.

"Leannan, we can come here again whenever you want. Don´t be sad."

"I threw up again, earlier. I really doubt that this is a food poisoning."

"Are you not happy?" He asked her with a shaky voice.

"I am but I am not keeping my hopes too high, I don´t want to be disappointed."

"I know, but in two hours we're there, so don´t worry about that any longer." He kissed her before he bound their packages on the horses. They mounted their horses and galloped back to the castle. Two hours later they arrived at the castle entrance greeted by Varric, Fenris and Isabella. Isabella hugged Hawke telling her she missed her, Fenris came and patted Sebastian´s shoulder. The servants came and took their packages in Sebastian´s room, Sebastian told them to move Hawkes other things into his room. The servants blinked confused a few times before he shooed them away. Then Henry came, bowing in front of them in courtesy.

"Your Highness, it is a pleasure to see you have returned. Was everything well?" Sebastian nodded in response before he spoke.

"Henry, call for the healer, Lady Marian has been sick, she had fewer. Please bring her and him to my room." Henry bowed again before he walked in front of Hawke. She turned and waved him as she walked behind Henry. Then Varric came up and smiled at his good friend.

"Varric, I hope all went well?" Varric just shook his head, his face stiff and worried.

"The castle and country are fine. But we need to talk, now." Sebastian felt that something is wrong and they started to walk to his study. Isabella and Fenris joined them on their way before they reached the study. Fenris send the guards away before he locked the door. Sebastian looked at him, confused by his actions. Sebastian sat on his chair behind his desk and let out a frustrating breath.

"So what´s the matter now?" Varric looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Choir boy, we're in deep, very deep shit." Sebastian´s eyes narrowed and he snapped to Varric.

"Then tell me what it is!"

"Well after you left, Josh has been murdered." Sebastian face grew sad.

"The poor young lad. Have you found the killer?" But Varric shook his head.

"No, listen to me. He was no poor young lad, he was a spy sent by the Divine Justinia as well as Lynda." Sebastian face grew dark; what was he saying, he thought before Varric continued.

"I checked every possible source of them and every lead ends at the Grand Cathedral! He was here to spy on you and Lynda was there to..."

"...spy on Hawke." Sebastian finished the sentence as he stood up from his chair and walked towards the window. Varric used the opportunity to continue.

"But we caught the assassin that killed them." Then Sebastian turned towards him, his eyes wide and brows narrowed.

"Where is he?!" He asked as he came behind the desk.

"She is in the dungeons." Sebastian raised his eyebrows as he looked at Fenris, who bowed and left to unlock the door as he called for the guards to bring her here in the study. A few moments later two guards entered the study with a female in their arms, a hood covering her face, her hands were bound on her wrist so she was helpless. The guards let her lose and one of them removed the hood from her face. It was the first time they saw her face. Her blue eyes darted immediately towards Sebastian and he felt a chill going down his spine as he looked into those fearsome, determined and calm eyes. She was blond and he was intrigued by the sight of her blond hair because it was the same color as Hawkes hair, and her face was similar to her as well. Sebastian came closer to her, standing right in front of her as he spoke.

"What have you to say in your defense?" She didn´t even flinch. She just stood there and looked at him.

"Who send you? And why?" Sebastian was staring at her as he spoke to her, but her eyes...

"I killed them because they endangered your entire kingdom...and because Lady Hawke is innocent." A sweet voice, was the first thought of Sebastian, and Maker her face... His eyes narrowed at her, confused by her statement.

"And that´s why you enter the castle and kill the spies?" Varric asked from behind.

"They were my mission, and I completed it..." Her eyes didn´t even blink, she just stared at Sebastian, before he continued in a slightly raised voice.

"You will say who you are or..."

"Or what?" Then Fenris snapped behind her.

"Behave yourself! You're talking with the prince!" But she just stared at him as if this was normal to her.

"I have done you a favor, and this is how you thank me?" Sebastian studied her face; she was young but she fought in many battles and he saw a scar across her lips. He couldn´t help but stare at her because some lines on her face were so similar to Hawke, she almost looked like his Marian. He sighed as he took her hands into his and felt that her hands were cold. He looked at her hands and saw that they were the hands of a master assassin. Sebastian looked back into her eyes before he spoke.

"Somehow I doubt you are my enemy..." Sebastian said to her as he freed her hands. Fenris´ eyes widened at that and he drew his sword.

"You release her? She could kill us!" But Sebastian shook his head.

"I am sure that she would have killed us already if she wanted it." Her eyes were still calm as she rubbed her wrists, gazing deep into his eyes. He knew this determination, this calmness; Hawke had once the same look in her eyes.

"Look, all I can tell you is that I am on your side. I killed them because they were your enemies and we, the assassins fight for justice. That is all you need to know..."He just looked at her. Somehow he felt as if he should trust her.

"Well, then I have to thank you for your help, assassin." Her eyes widened a little in surprise, but she managed to smile and nodded before she turned away from him and jumped on the window. Before she jumped down she turned and looked at Sebastian.

"Justinia never accepted your rule because you have restored your throne without her blessing. I have my spies there too, and they informed me that it is only a matter of time before the divines armies are at your doorstep. Nothing you do will prevent this war...Maker watch over you..." Then she jumped off the window, leaving behind four confused friends. Sebastian looked at the window as Fenris came to him.

"You're letting her go? Just like that?!" Then Varric came up from behind.

"Broody, I think she is our ally in this..." Fenris shook his head and turned to Isabella. Varric looked at Sebastian and saw he was in deep thought and still looking at the window. He came next to him before he spoke.

"Sebastian, I wrote a letter to Alistair. He should be here in a day or two. I said you needed to talk to him." Sebastian just nodded in response, still a little shocked about the assassins statement. He went behind his desk and sat down on his chair, folding his arms under his chin.

"Varric?" He came closer to the desk, leaning his hand on the desk.

"I think we have much work to do. And I want to spend the rest of the day with Marian, if this is alright with you?" Varric just nodded in response as he went out of the room.

"Don´t worry, go and have some fun with her." He closed the door behind him, leaving him alone in his study. Sebastian watched out of his window looking at his garden. He relaxed at the sight of the richly colored garden, the lavender catching his eye immediately. He took a deep breath before he turned and left the room, leaving to see Marian. He would spent every waking moment with her because he felt that in the near future that wouldn't be possible. His heart pounded wildly in his chest as he entered his room. He saw the healer bowing in front of him and he saw a very nervous Marian. When she noticed him she ran to him, hugging him tight.

"So what are the news?" He asked, not able to hide his nervousness. Marian left his hug and shot the healer with an angry glare before she turned to him.

"He doesn´t want to tell me! He said he wanted to wait for you to tell us." Then Sebastian approached the healer, placing his hands behind his back.

"So what are the news?" Then the healer looked at them with a wide grin on his face.

"Your Highness, Lady Marian is pregnant!" Then Marian turned with a wide smile to Sebastian and hugged him as he lifted her from the ground. He swirled them around before he put her back on the ground. The healer bowed and excused himself, closing the door behind him. Sebastian broke the hug and kissed her, then he looked into her eyes with a wide smile on his face. Hawke looked at him and she couldn´t suppress the tears of joy that flowed down her cheeks. Sebastian cupped her face and kissed her all across her face before he spoke.

"Wait here a minute. Henry!" He called for his steward, and after a few moments he entered the room.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Henry bowed as he spoke.

"How long do you need to prepare a banquet?" Henry looked at Sebastian, confused.

"A few days, sire." Then Sebastian looked back at him.

"Prepare a banquet, then. I have something to announce. Leave no one out, I want all of Starkhaven to hear this." Henry bowed and left the room as Sebastian looked back at Hawke who wore a puzzled expression on her face.

"Why a banquet?"

"I want all of them to know that you are my future wife. All of the Free Marches will know of it!" Sebastian was overjoyed, but Hawke was worried and she broke the hug. Sebastian looked at her worried face as he cupped her chin.

"Leannan…"

"If you create a banquet, they will find out that I am here…" Then Sebastian cupped her face. She had to know.

"Leannan, I think it´s already too late…" Her eyes blinked at him as he took her hand and guided her towards the bed. He sat down and patted the place next to him, showing her to sit. She sat down and turned towards him as he took her hands in his.

"Sebastian, what´s going on?" He took a deep breath and looked at her as he smiled. He wanted to show her that he is not so concerned.

"Leannan, when we were away this week, Josh, Henry´s right hand was murdered." She placed her hand on her mouth.

"Maker, what?" But he squeezed her hand.

"Don´t worry, we captured the assassin. It seems that it is the same assassin that killed Lynda." Hawke´s eyes narrowed, anger and pain written across her face.

"I hope he rots in the cell!" But Sebastian shook his head.

"Leannan, I let her go." Then she stood up and started to yell at him.

"How could you do that?! She was my friend, Sebastian, my only friend! How could you let the murderer go?" He stood up and tried to take her hands, but she shooed him away before she turned and started to pace the room.

"Leannan, the assassin killed them because they were spies!" Then she stopped and stood still for a moment before she turned and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He came closer to her and took her hands in his.

"They were spies; Josh was here to spy on me and Lynda was here to spy on you… That's what Varric found out." Hawke looked at him with a slightly open mouth.

"But who send them?" Sebastian avoided her eyes. Maker, please let us not fall apart.

"Leannan…please you need to stay calm."

"No…" Hawke walked slowly backwards but he grabbed her wrist and hugged her.

"Leannan, the Divine Justinia sent them. She sent Josh to spy on me long before you arrived. She never accepted my rule because I have refused to report to her every month. That is why the assassin arrived and killed them." She trembled and his heart raced, afraid to lose her, afraid that she would leave him for the sake of Starkhaven and their child. She broke the hug and looked at him, sadness crossing her face.

"Sebastian…I am so sorry, I never meant…" But he interrupted her, putting his finger on her mouth.

"No leannan, we talked about this. You will stay here with me and I will protect you and our child." He placed his hand on her belly and she smiled, the tension leaving her immediately.

"Our baby…" She said chuckling as she put her hand on his. He came closer to her hugging her waist with the other hand.

"Yes, our baby, and to have my family, to keep my family…it is worth it." She looked at him and smiled, she never felt so happy before.

"Sebastian, is it wrong to feel happy, in times like these..?" Sebastian cupped her face as he leaned his forehead on hers.

"No, because we deserve to be happy." Then he kissed her with such passion that she had to moan. He trailed a path down to her neck before she spoke, his hot breath on her neck making her hot.

"Sebastian, don´t you need to go to Henry and tell him about the banquet?" He looked at her, gazing deep into her eyes as he smiled.

"Don´t you want to do this? I mean, it will be a banquet dedicated to you, so it would be fair if you arrange it." She shook her head and smiled.

"Oh please, you know I don´t like to arrange such things!" He laughed as he gave her a peck on her mouth.

"Alright, I go to Henry and tell him what to do, then I will return to you. Where will you be?" Hawke looked out of the window.

"I´ll be down in the gardens. Maker knows I missed it." Then they both left the room. Sebastian walked to the main hall in search for Henry. He saw him speaking with the servants and the cook, but he left their side as he saw the prince. He came before him and bowed in respect.

"Your Highness, I just arranged everything for the dinner, the banquet will be ready in three days. I recall sir Varric saying that King Alistair will arrive tomorrow, yes?" Sebastian just nodded in response.

"Well I will have the best quarters ready for him. And to what occasion will this banquet be held?" Sebastian smiled at Henry, patting his shoulder.

"I want to announce my marriage, Henry. It is time." Henry smiled at him in return.

"Ah, congratulations, sire. Should I write the ladies name?"

"No. Just write that I want to introduce the people of Starkhaven to my betrothed, that´s all." Henry nodded in response.

"Anything else, sire?" Sebastian looked around.

"Nothing, Henry. The nobles will not stay long this time." Henry bowed and left. Sebastian walked towards Varrics room, thinking about the events. He didn´t want to tell anyone of the engagement, especially not Varric because he knew that these news would travel faster than the wind. He knocked and heard Varrics voice, telling him to enter. Sebastian entered the room and was greeted with a mug in the air.

"Hey, Choir boy, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Sebastian shook his head but smiled.

"Well I came here to see how you are doing and if anything needs my attention?" Varric pointed Sebastian to sit. Sebastian sat down in front of Varrics desk and took the mug that Varric offered him.

"Nothing Choir boy, just filling some papers. Oh the king arrives tomorrow."

"I know, Henry just told me. What exactly have you wrote to him, if I may ask?" Varric took a sip from his mug before he answered.

"Just that you have an urgent matter to discuss with him. I didn´t want to put in any details because, well you never know." Sebastian nodded as he took a sip from his mug, suddenly he noticed the hard stuff. He had to cough from the hard whiskey that got him drunk before.

"Varric… You still smuggle this whiskey?" His eyes narrowed at him and Varric couldn´t suppress the smile.

"Well we haven´t been drinking for a long time, Choir boy. How have you been?" He asked him as he filled his mug again. Sebastian looked at him with narrowed eyes, but he didn´t rejected the drink.

"Well, as you know Hawke is back."

"And you´re in love with her. That´s nothing new." Sebastian couldn´t suppress the laugh that escaped him.

"Ah, is it so obvious?" Varric nodded as he laughed, and Sebastian took another sip, the whiskey slowly clouding his mind.

"Well, every time you´re around her you´re blushing and stuttering like a little boy. It´s not really hard to ignore the looks you give her, either." Sebastian laughed as he took another sip. Time passed and soon Sebastian was laughing at every sentence Varric said. He noticed that it was dark outside and he remembered saying to meet Hawke in the garden.

"Oh, bloody void…" Sebastian murmured out and Varric laughed at him.

"Is your wife going to blast fire at you? Hick!" Sebastian stood up, leaning on the chair as he slowly made his way out of Varrics room.

"Varric, I am going to throw you in the dungeon. Why don´t you listen to me? I said stop smuggling this…this, and you still do it." Varric patted his shoulder as he walked out of the room. Luckily, the servants were all at their quarters so no one saw Sebastian walking to his room. His vision was doubled but he somehow made it to his door as he opened it. Hawke turned as she smelled Sebastian.

"Sebastian, Maker´s breath you smell ugly!" She came closer to him and leaned him on her body slowly leading him to his bed. She giggled all the way to the bed because she never saw Sebastian drunk before.

"Ah, my beautiful wife, you know that I am scared of you? Hick!" Hawke shook her head a few times as she lowered him on the bed.

"Sebastian, you´re drunk, you need to sleep." She left him to his bed but he grabbed her wrist.

"I am the happiest man alive. Even when I'm drunk, I still love you." She chuckled. Maker he is sweet, even when he is drunk.

"Do you love me, leannan?" He asked her with half closed eyes.

"Of course I love you, my drunken prince." He smiled before he drifted into sleep. Hawke stood up and walked in front of the mirror as she heard Sebastian snoring a little, she chuckled and turned to her reflection, imagining herself with a big tummy. Looking at her face she saw that the scars healed completely and she smiled, happy that there was no permanent damage. She placed her hands on her belly, thinking about her future life, about what Sebastian sacrificed for her to keep her here. She glanced at him and she had to smile, his happy face when they found out she was pregnant not leaving her mind. She knew how much he wanted this child, how much he wanted to spend his life with her. A week ago she wanted to leave, but she couldn´t; she couldn´t break the man that gave his heart to her. He promised her to protect her and the baby, to love her and their child. She smiled as she looked down at her belly patting it.

"You're getting the best father in the world. And I am getting the best husband in the world." She turned and left to their bed before she lay down next to him, hugging him to her. She would cherish every moment the Maker would give her with him, till there was still time for it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hawke woke up as she heard someone knocking, so she slowly stood up from the bed not wanting to awake Sebastian. She opened the door only to see Henry standing in the front.

"My Lady, King Alistair has arrived. He is in the gardens, but he is not in a hurry." Hawke nodded and Henry bowed before he left. Hawke walked back to the bed to awake Sebastian. Slowly she kissed his face as she felt him readjusting.

"Wake up my love." Then he opened his eyes only to be greeted by her smile and eyes. Sebastian smiled back at her when he felt his headache.

"Morning. Maker leannan I am so sorry for seeing me like this." She patted his shoulder as she handed him a red vial.

"Here drink this, it will stop the headache. Henry was here a few moments ago." He sat up and swallowed the sour substance of the vial as he shook his head.

"What was it?" He asked her as she took the empty bottle from him, placing it on the bedside table before she leaned closer to him placing her hands on his shoulder.

"He said that Alistair arrived, but he also said that Alistair is taking a break from the trip, so you're in no hurry." Sebastian looked at her with a wide grin on his face as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"Really? Is there something you want from me?" She lowered them both on the bed as she sat on him, stroking his chest with her fingers. She watched her hands and hummed, and he relished in her touch and her humming. He placed his hands on her ass and squeezed causing her to gasp.

"My Prince that is such an inadequate behavior of you!" He turned her under him and she laughed as he tickled her. She punched his chest before he grabbed her hands and placed them next to her head.

"Yes, I am a very inadequate prince." He kissed her neck as he released her hands to roam her body, she brought her hands at his back and dug her nails in it. Sebastian lifted his head to look at her as he hissed, the pain from her scratching making him grin at her.

"So hot now, are you?" She nodded in response with a lustful expression on her face. He grabbed her ass hard and she bucked her back up.

"Oh Sebastian... I like it when you grab me hard."

"And I like to make you tremble." She moaned as he kissed her shoulder, her moans and humming making him hard. He kissed her neck, then her shoulder as she circled his waist with her legs. He smiled as he lowered himself to her breast, cupping them with his hands he slowly started to squeeze them gently. She looked at him with a wicked grin as she sat up, he following her right after. She pushed him on the bed and slowly she started to remove his pants. He watched her with eyes dark with desire, his mind pointed only at her as he rose his hips to help her remove the pants and smallclothes', leaving him completely naked. Hawke came up to him and kissed him, her tongue exploring his mouth as she sat on him, her hips now pressed against his hard cock. She took him in her hand and slowly pushed him inside her. His head fell back at the sensation, feeling her tight walls all around him as she took him all in. She slowly started to rock her hips as he held her thighs, her head falling back, her back arched like a strung bow and her nails digging deep into his flesh. She quickened the pace and he felt her inner walls even more tightening around him, the sensation too much to bear. Then she came hard on his cock and he not long after her, his seed filling her. They both panted for air as she lowered herself onto him, he hugged her tight to him and covered them with the blanket.

"Wow, what a good morning." He said chuckling.

"Well this is your punishment for getting drunk without me." They both giggled.

"If this is your punishment, then I should get drunk more often." Then she punched his chest and he laughed, hugging her even closer to him.

"Leannan, what would I do without you?" Then she lifted her head, a grin on her face.

"Without me you would be the old Sebastian again?" Then he shook his head.

"Do you think I was like that before you arrived?" Then she lifted and sat up next to him. She had no right to scold him if he had any other women, they were not together then, but still it bothered her.

"Well, I can understand your…needs. And I have no right to scold you for that now, I mean, you had needs…" Then he prompted himself up on his elbows and he shook his head.

"I had no other women here in this bed, leannan; not here or anywhere else." Then she looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"You will say you were alone? And that you waited?"

"I waited for you, leannan." Her eyes blinked at him as she shook her head.

"But, what if I hadn´t come here, you would have to be married one day?" He looked out the window letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Please, don´t remind me on the endless number of noble daughters that wanted to be my wife. One time a noble asked me what I was waiting for, and I just answered that I am searching for someone." Then he shook his head and smiled.

"I will never forget the faces of the daughters when I rejected them. They couldn´t believe why I was doing it." Hawke looked at him and he turned his gaze at her, his blue eyes shining with happiness.

"They couldn´t understand that my heart was already taken away, even from me." Then he kissed her before he looked at her.

"What? You don´t believe me?" He asked her with a wide grin on his face.

"You´re a really stubborn person Sebastian. Makers breath you would stay alone in the castle and argue with the nobles about your marriage?" He laughed as he answered.

"Of course." Then they both laughed, Hawke was relieved that he waited for her all these years.

"You really love me that much?" She asked him and he immediately stopped laughing, his face growing serious.

"Aye, leannan. I was a fool back in Kirkwall, and I will not make the same mistake again. I love you, and even if the whole world stands against us, I will not neglect it." She watched the features of his face and knew that he wasn´t joking. She loved him too, but not as much as he loves her it seems.

"Our baby will have the most stubborn father in the world. I just hope he won´t be as stubborn as you are." Then they hugged each other before Sebastian left the bed and walked towards the wash basin to clean. He took fresh clothes from the wardrobe and suddenly he turned and looked at her.

"Get up and get dressed, leannan. We need to see the king." Hawke looked at him, confused.

"I thought you would go alone and, you know, talk with your friend." But he shook his head and knelt near the bed as he took her hands in his.

"Leannan, you're my future wife and I intend to tell Alistair about our engagement. And it would be nice if the prince and princess of Starkhaven greet the king." Hawke looked at him and smiled, but she obeyed. She stood up and walked to clean and dress herself. After a few moments they walked to the gardens, both formally dressed towards Alistair, who was sitting on a bench clearly enjoying the solitude. Sebastian and Hawke walked behind him and they saw he hadn´t noticed them. Sebastian gave Hawke a wicked smile and nodded, but Hawke shook her head at his childish behavior.

"Do you need anything, my lord?" Sebastian managed to make his voice sound different and Hawke had a hard time not to giggle.

"No, I am fine. Does the prince know I am here?" Then Sebastian looked back at Hawke and smiled before he spoke in his own voice.

"Yes he does." Alistair stood up startled by Sebastian. Alistair looked at him and blinked a few times before he gave him a friendly hug.

"Thank the Maker. I thought you would never come." Alistair broke the hug and his eyes widened as he saw Hawke.

"Lady Hawke? You? Here?" She bowed courtly and smiled as Alistair took her hand and kissed her knuckles before Sebastian spoke.

"Aye, she is. And she will stay here." Then Sebastian hugged her waist and Alistair grinned at them.

"Ah, what a surprise. I assume you are engaged?" Sebastian nodded in response.

"Aye, but we intend to keep it secret. I thought you would like to stay at the banquet I prepared. I want to announce our engagement there, so you´re the first to know." Alistair wore a big smile on his face.

"Of course I stay! I cannot miss the tears and dramas that will cause the noble daughters!" Then they all laughed. They talked a little about how Alistair helped Sebastian, about what they had to achieve. Alistair was a funny man, Hawke thought and she knew that Sebastian and Alistair were good friends. She wanted to know, though how Sebastian was back then so she made up her mind and decided to ask him in private.

"Ah, but we have taken our time. Now, back to business…" Alistair took a deep breath before he continued.

"What is this urgent matter you wanted to speak off?" Sebastian glanced at Hawke and then back at Alistair, before he took a deep breath.

"Well, as you may know the Divine Justinia is after Hawke…"

"Oh bloody void…" Alistair stood up and paced the garden shaking his head in frustration.

"Sebastian, I am on your side, believe me. But, isn´t that a big too much for us?" Sebastian stood up as well leaving Hawke to sit alone on the bench. They were alone in the gardens.

"She is innocent Alistair! I cannot let them take her!" She heard the plea in Sebastian´s voice and that made her shudder. Hawke felt the tension in the air but she dared not to speak, instead she closed her eyes and fought back the urge to leave.

"I know and we will try our best to keep her safe but have you tried to negotiate? Justinia isn´t stupid you know." But Sebastian shook his head as he brushed his hand through his hair.

"I have tried, Alistair. But she just doesn´t want to listen. She has set her mind to attack us, and that´s that. I have told her the truth, but she refuses to believe." Alistair came closer to Sebastian.

"You know that I also refused to report to her and that she doesn´t like me either. But had she made a war declaration or something?" Sebastian shook his head.

"No, but we have information that she will send the seekers here, in about a week. Alistair." Sebastian took a deep breath before he continued. He was trembling and silently praying to the maker that he will help them.

"I know you risk a lot by helping us but please…" Sebastian grabbed Hawke´s hand and she stood up, now standing beside Sebastian. Alistair waved his hands telling Sebastian to shut up.

"I said I am on your side, Sebastian. You will get 50,000 Ferelden soldiers, more I cannot spare. And you have my full support." Sebastian let out a sigh of relief, then Alistair looked at Hawke.

"I know what it means to protect someone you love, Hawke. I understand Sebastian completely." Then Hawke smiled at him as she put her hands on her belly.

"He does this for us, you know." She referred to the baby inside her. Alistair´s eyes widened and a wide smile spread across his face.

"You are..? Holy Maker Sebastian! You´re going to be a daddy!" Alistair teased Sebastian and they all laughed. Sebastian smiled and looked at Hawke with calm eyes before he turned to Alistair.

"Yes, but keep it quite!" Sebastian said in a whisper to him.

"Oh, you´re announcing this at the banquet, too? Damn you´re really in a hurry to shock the nobles." Sebastian laughed and Alistair was troubled, so he had to say it.

"Sebastian, before I return to Ferelden I want us to write to Justinia again. I will put my sigil on the letter and then we will wait for her answer. She can´t be that stubborn not to see the truth." Sebastian sighed but he nodded.

"As you wish, but I doubt that will change." They stood there in silence before Henry entered the gardens.

"Your Highness, there is someone who wants to see all of you here." Sebastian looked at Hawke confused and he saw she was also confused.

"Who is it?"

"Sire, she didn´t said her name, but she assured me that you know her..." Sebastian narrowed his eyes and nodded to him.

"Alright, send her in." Hawke shot him an angry glare.

"Who is this Sebastian? Do you hide something from me?" He looked at her and smiled.

"What would I hide from you leannan?" Then Henry entered, followed by a woman in white armor and a leather chest piece. Sebastian´s eyes widened at the sight of her. Henry bowed and left the garden as the woman walked to them. She removed her hood and Sebastian immediately recognized those blue eyes. She bowed courtly before she spoke.

"Your Highness, Lady Hawke, King..." Sebastian felt Hawke tense beside him as he broke the silence.

"Assassin." Hawkes eyes snapped wide open as she took her hidden dagger and pointed it at her neck. The assassin stood still and narrowed her eyes at Hawke. Panic overwhelmed Sebastian and he took her back to him.

"Leannan what are you doing?! That is the assassin that killed the spies." Hawke blinked a few times at her and lowered her dagger. The assassin hadn´t even flinched and Hawke was surprised by her attitude.

"What do you want?" Hawke snapped to her angrily. The assassin bowed to her before she spoke.

"Lady Hawke, I am sorry for the loss of your friend, but all of you were in danger because of them. Please forgive me..." Then Sebastian broke the silence.

"Lady Hawke will understand in time. Tell us why you're here?" The assassin came closer and Hawke almost jumped on her, but Sebastian´s hand on her wrist stopped her. The assassin stared at Sebastian before she spoke.

"I wanted to apologize for the trouble I caused you, and I wanted to tell you that the divines know that Lady Hawke is here. They will send their seeker to take her away, if you refuse Justinia will recognize this as treachery and she will send her armies to take her." Sebastian shook his head and left Hawkes side. Hawke walked back to him and took his hand in hers.

"Sebastian, love, maybe it's for the best if I..." But he broke her of, looking at her with wide and narrowed eyes.

"NO! Don´t even think to leave me!" He yelled at her as he grabbed her wrist. Her heart hammered in her chest and her whole body shook with fear. She saw him staring at her with eyes that were not full with anger, but with full of fear and tears. Hawke shook her head and cupped his face. She wanted to speak but the assassin cut her off.

"Lady Hawke, it would do him no good if you leave him now. The divine has already made up her mind and she will attack Starkhaven whether you are here or not." Hawke glanced at the assassin before she looked back at Sebastian and her heart broke at the sight of him. Now he was angry at her, she could tell and she was afraid. He turned and walked closer to the assassin.

"Thank you, my lady, for this information. And know that you are welcome here in the castle." The assassin bowed and looked at Hawke who looked at her confused.

"Lady Hawke, you once helped my mother back in Kirkwall and I will never forget that." The assassin came to Hawke and hugged her and Hawke had to smile. Hawke broke the hug before she spoke.

"May I ask your name, since you´re our ally it seems?" The assassin nodded in response before she spoke.

"Rozalyn, Lady Hawke."

"Just Rozalyn?" Rozalyn smiled at Hawke and nodded in response.

"Yes, just Rozalyn." She pulled up her hood and bowed before she left them. Alistair came to Sebastian to speak but he cut him off.

"Alistair, if you'll excuse me I need to talk to Hawke." There, he called me Hawke again, maker what have I done? Alistair bowed to them and left, outside they could hear him talking to Henry who walked him to his room. Sebastian stood silent and looked at the garden, ignoring her. He was angry at her, and this time he wouldn't forgive her that easily. Hawke came closer to him and tried to put her hand on his shoulder but he still ignored her.

"Sebastian I..."

"When will you stop?" His question was harsh and she wanted to answer but he didn´t gave her time for that.

"When will you stop acting like you're the main problem? That you are in everyone's way? Why are you thinking like that?!" He looked at her, his blue eyes filled with rage. She never saw him like this before.

"What am I supposed to say? I am the reason for your problems."

"Wrong. Justinia wants me out because she can´t control me like she controlled Goran. You are only another reason why to remove me from my position. But let me ask you, do you even want me or is this just a play, a game of yours?!" Hawke shook her head and he laughed.

"Because that´s what it looks like to me. It looks like you're playing with me and I am sick of this play!" Sebastian turned from her and her heart threatened to explode.

"What play? You think I am doing this on purpose?! You think I don´t love you?!" Then she felt tears seeping down her face. He didn´t even look at her.

"Marian, I cannot listen anymore to this. My heart breaks every time you speak of leaving me." Then he looked at her and he had to suppress the urge to go to her and hug her. He stood still and turned away from her.

"Marian, sleep tonight, and make your decision; either you stay here with me and never speak like that again, or leave." Then he walked out of the gardens, leaving her alone. She sat down on a bench and cried, her world falling apart. She asked herself what she was doing and why she felt so terrible for staying here. She knew how much she and their child meant to him, and she still talked like this, always feeling like an outsider. She looked down at her belly and patted it before she spoke.

"I am sorry little one, that you have such a stubborn mother." She wanted to leave, she wanted to make their lives easier, but what of Sebastian? That would surely break him and he would never recover. She looked at her belly again and smiled as she remembered how happy he was when they heard the news. She loved him but this situation just made her tired. Suddenly she hadn´t the strength anymore to run away, she was weak and she needed protection not just for her, but for her child too. Time passed and Hawke noticed it was night. She was sitting there thinking and questioning herself, searching for the right thing to do. She walked back to their bedroom, her heart racing wildly in her chest. She was nervous and scared and she hoped that Sebastian would forgive her. Slowly she opened their bedroom door and noticed that no one is here. Her heart broke as she thought about sleeping without him. Luckily Henry came and bowed before he spoke.

"My Lady, Your Highness is in his study and he said he doesn´t want to be disturbed. And he told me to give you this." Henry gave her a letter before he bowed and left. Hawke blinked at the letter with glassy eyes before she entered their bedroom. She changed her clothes and sat at the edge of the bed, her mind directed only at Sebastian as she looked at the letter. She took a deep breath before she opened it and immediately she recognized his handwriting as she started to read the letter.

Marian,

As you know you will sleep alone tonight. I want you to clear your mind and to decide whether to stay here or not. I cannot hear it anymore and I will understand if you don´t love me. Know that my heart will never love another woman, and know that my body won´t ever sleep with another woman. If you decide to leave, take good care of our child, love it and cherish it and find a new father for him. I don´t want it to grow up without a father, and you, my love, take good care of yourself and whatever happens, know that Starkhaven will always be open for you.

Always Yours, Sebastian

Hawke cried and trembled as she looked at the letter, her heart hurting. Without any thought she stood up and walked out of the bedroom and headed towards his study. She came there fast and without knocking she entered his study, tears seeping down her face and sobbing out loud. He stood up from the couch and looked at her, but he didn´t came closer. He just stood still and looked at her hand that was weaving the letter through the air. She took a deep and shaky breath before she spoke.

"Sebastian, what is the meaning of this?!" She still cried and his heart hurt from the look of her crying. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, he won´t step back now.

"Marian, I wrote down everything I wanted to say if you decide to leave." She came closer to him and pressed the letter on his chest.

"Do you want me to leave? Is this why you wrote this?" Then he took the letter and pointed it to her face.

"I wrote this because you are the one that wants to leave and I couldn´t say goodbye to you!" Hawkes eyes widened at his raised voice as he turned and walked away, but she followed him.

"I keep talking like this because I get everyone around me hurt, and I am sick of this! I am sick of being the cause of problems! And I am sick to hurt the people that love me." She turned away from him and walked to the fireplace.

"Sebastian, I don´t want to hurt anyone anymore. I can´t..." Then he came closer to her standing right behind her but not touching her.

"But why are you hurting me, leannan? Why do you want to leave me?" She turned and faced him as she noticed his glassy eyes.

"You suffer because of me, and you have suffered before...because of me." He shook his head as he took a deep breath.

"I suffer not because you are here, but because I am afraid that I wake up one morning and find out that you're not here...that´s what I am afraid of."

"How can you love a woman like me? Can´t you see that I am cursed?" Then she wanted to leave but he grabbed her wrist and turned her, forcing her to look at him. He couldn´t hold it anymore and he hugged her to hide the tear that fell down his cheek.

"Leannan, what do I need to do to show you how much you mean to me, that I cannot live without you? Why can´t we be a happy family?" She sobbed aloud and trembled. She wanted family, with him, and she would throw it all away because of...what?

"Sebastian I know how much I mean to you..."

"Marian I love you, I love you so much that I would give up anything for you. Everything, only to be with you..." Then she broke the hug and looked at him. He looked away to hide the tears, but she already noticed. She cupped his face and forced him to look at her, and her heart broke as she saw his red eyes.

"Sebastian..." Then he cut her off.

"Nothing matters to me, leannan, nothing but you. Not the castle, not the title. Nothing. Do you know what I thought about when we were at our vacation?" Hawke shook her head before he cupped her face.

"I thought about how it would be to live with you and our child in a little house like this, without titles or any kind of duties to bind us." Then she smiled at him and his heart got calmer as he saw her smile.

"Yes, that would be nice." She closed her eyes and imagined them, Sebastian returning from the hunt, their children playing in the river as she cook. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Sebastian, I am not going to leave you… ever." Then he leaned his forehead on hers.

"Leannan, I would die if I see that you´re not here… it would kill me." She kissed him. He was calm, but still he was at unease as he broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Marian, please stop talking about leaving me. Please if I hear it one last time…"

"You won´t, I promise I am yours." He looked at her and smiled his heart 100 times lighter than before. Suddenly she felt weary, she put her hand on her forehead and almost fell, but Sebastian caught her.

"Marian, are you alright?" Sebastian lowered them on the rug holding her still. Hawke blinked at him as she touched his cheek.

"I am fine, it´s the baby. I feel weary sometimes." Sebastian smiled at her as he lifted her, holding her close to him. He left his study with her in his arms, walking towards their bedroom.

"Sebastian?"

"Hmm?" He looked down on her as she lifted her head a little.

"I am happy around you, really, but this situation wears me out."

"I know, but soon everything will be fine and we will live like in a fairy tale." At that she smiled with him, his laugh vibrating through her entire body. She put her hands on his chest and she felt his heat through his soft linen shirt.

"I am sorry for hurting you, my love." She whispered to him as they entered their bedroom. Sebastian walked towards their bed and he slowly lowered her there.

"Leannan, I can endure whatever you throw at me, just don´t leave me." He kissed her as he walked to his wardrobe to change his clothes. Hawke watched him as he undressed, his strong chest muscles making her heart skip a beat. He noticed that she watched him and he gave her a smirk. He walked towards the bed, grinning at her as he saw her mouth slightly open.

"Enjoying the sight?" He asked her with a husky voice and she just managed to nod.

"Well it would be appropriate of you to show what you have." She gave him a wicked smile as she removed her dress. He watched her with lustful eyes as she lied on the bed, naked. He went to her before he jumped on the bed next to her and she started to giggle, he started to kiss her passionately, both drifting into the night in each other´s loving.


	16. Chapter 16

Another chapter! Hope you people enjoy the story so far and I hope you will have the time to read the story till the end, but it´s still a long way to the end so enjoy!

Chapter 16

Two days have passed and Hawke was slowly getting used to be at the prince´s side. He always wanted her with him, telling her that it is no harm if they meet her earlier. The banquet was tonight and Hawke was introduced to every noble family that walked in the castle. It was exhausting and frustrating but she gladly did it for him. There were like fifteen families now in the gardens, all of them enjoying the little tea party and the slow and relaxing music. She looked at the garden as she sat alone on a bench, until she spotted Sebastian. She also saw the pretty eyes laid on him which made her very jealous and nervous. She sipped her tea as she looked at Sebastian who was laughing at something, then he started to look around, clearly searching for someone before he smiled as he spotted her. He showed her to come and stand beside him and Hawke turned her eyes before she smiled. Maker another family to meet she thought as she walked to him with a smile in her face. She also noticed the angry and envious looks directed at her every time she stood near the prince. She came to them and bowed before Sebastian spoke.

"Lord Henning, this is Lady Marian Hawke from the Amell house in Kirkwall." She bowed in courtesy as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. Hawke smiled at him and she saw his suspicious look, he was not the only one today though that looked at her that way.

"I am pleased to meet you Champion, and I see that you are not a big and bulky woman as the rumors say." Hawke blinked at him confused and Sebastian laughed again.

"Well you see that not all the rumors are true." Sebastian said to him as he smiled at her.

"Lady Hawke is a wonderful woman, and what´s more important she is not a murderer." Hawke tensed, she knew what they were talking about and that made her unsure. She looked at Sebastian with a fake smile on her face and Henning noticed she was uncomfortable.

"My Lady, do not worry. I don´t pay attention to the divines filthy mouth, I know who you are and no one can tell me otherwise." Hawke immediately relaxed as she saw that Henning is not a threat. She smiled at him before she spoke.

"Thank you, it's hard to find someone who believes me and not the divines." Henning nodded as he took a sip from his tea.

"Aye, that is true. People hastily forget the good deeds someone has done them. Your Highness, know that I will support you in this matter. I will not let an innocent person pay for the crimes of another." Sebastian nodded, his heart feeling lighter now.

"Thank you, Lord Henning, I appreciate your loyalty." Henning bowed and excused himself, leaving Sebastian and Hawke alone. Sebastian glanced around him before he looked at Hawke, a wide smile spread across his face.

"So, how do you like our little party?" Hawke looked around, taking one last glance at the guests before she turned to Sebastian.

"Well, there were some annoying guests, like Lady Giselle." Sebastian shook his head in frustration.

"What has she done now?" Hawke looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping.

"Well she told me I should stick with her if I want to be popular. When I told her I would be fine by myself, she said that she slept with you and that you couldn´t resist her." Sebastian looked at her and he could tell she was hurt. Sebastian took her hand and squeezed it as he leaned a little closer to her.

"Leannan, I never had anything with Giselle. She wanted to bed me, but I constantly refused her." He whispered to her as she refused to look at him.

"Marian, there will be plenty of stories like that, but I assure you I haven´t slept with any daughters of nobility." Hawke looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Well at least you´re honest." He sighed but another Lord approached them.

"Your Highness, what a lovely party, I must admit my daughter finds it very amusing here." Then his daughter approached, wearing a very tight dark red dress. She was brunette and her brown eyes were directed at Sebastian before she bowed, enough to make her breasts peak out.

"Lady Marian, this is Lord Ian Malone and this is his daughter Amanda." Ian took her hand and kissed her knuckles, Amanda bowed to Hawke, wearing a wicked smile on her face.

"We have heard so much about you and I was so eager to meet you, Champion. I was shocked when I heard that the Champion of Kirkwall is here in Starkhaven." Amanda said to her and Sebastian knew that this isn't going to be good. He smiled at her before he came in front.

"Well, she wanted to see her friends, Lady Amanda. That is no sin." Amanda eyed him angrily.

"Of course." She bowed as she eyed Hawke. Ian excused himself and his daughter and they left. Hawke looked at Sebastian as he shook his head.

"What a bitch." Hawke blinked at him, not believing what he said. He noticed her surprised look on her face and he shrugged his shoulders in innocence.

"What? It's true." Then they both laughed. The party went well, the little gossip groups could not be easily ignored, but Hawke was surprised when she heard that those gossips weren´t about her. Everyone knew she was the Champion of Kirkwall, but no one was talking about her. It was late evening when Sebastian wanted to move the party to the big dining room, but suddenly he heard a guard announce the Sultan of Antiva, Malkocuglu.

"Attention! Sultan Malkocuglu has arrived." Everyone bowed as Sebastian stepped forward. Hawke didn´t knew what to do so she also bowed, suddenly she saw Sebastian coming back to her.

"What are you waiting for; come with me." Hawke did as he asked and followed him. The Sultan was followed by maybe fifty of his armed men who were behind him and his daughter. Sebastian and Hawke stood in front of him and bowed as the Sultan dismounted his horse. He placed his hands on his back as Sebastian and Hawke lifted to greet the Sultan.

"Sultan Malkocuglu, you humble us with your presence." The Sultan smiled at him as he approached Sebastian.

"Sebastian, it is nice to see you." The Sultan refused to take Sebastian´s hand and hugged him instead.

"I am so glad that at least you are alive. I am so sorry for the loss of your parents." The Sultan patted Sebastian´s shoulder before he broke the hug. Sebastian looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Sultan. I am only doing my duty that is all." Then the Sultan looked at Hawke and smiled.

"I assume she is someone I need to know?" He asked as he looked at Sebastian, still smiling. Hawke bowed courtly in front of the Sultan before Sebastian took her hand to bring her closer to the Sultan.

"Sultan, this is Lady Marian Hawke from the Amell house in Kirkwall. She is known as the Champion of Kirkwall." The Sultan´s eyes widened a little before he smiled at her.

"It is nice to meet you, Champion. I am glad that you have found a place to stay. And I am sure Sebastian takes good care of you." Hawke bowed again and smiled.

"He is, Sultan. Prince Vael takes good care of me." The Sultan smiled before he turned to the carriage.

"Aleksandra!" He yelled as a women came out of the carriage. She wore a scarf on her head that fell behind her almost touching the ground as she graciously walked towards them, her red hair waving down her shoulders. When she arrived she bowed, a smile spread across her face.

"Aleksandra, this is Lady Hawke, known as the Champion of Kirkwall. You already know Sebastian." She bowed to Sebastian before she turned to Hawke. She looked at her from head to toe with a surprised look.

"I never thought to meet you, Champion, but it is an honor." Hawke smiled at her giving her a courtly bow.

"I am also honored to meet the daughter of the mighty Sultan." Sebastian pointed his hand towards the garden and the Sultan and his daughter walked in front of them. Everyone bowed in front of the Sultan, everyone respected him. They came to Sebastian´s table and they sat down, Hawke close to Sebastian and the Sultan and Aleksandra sat opposite of them. Alistair was sitting there too and they were talking about all sorts of things and Hawke realized that Sebastian was a good friend with the Sultan, as well as Alistair. They drunk and laughed and Hawke noticed that Aleksandra was looking at her.

"So, Lady Hawke, how is it here in Starkhaven? Have you got used to their accent?" Aleksandra asked her with a smile on her face as Hawke shook her head.

"Oh, please don´t remind me, Sultana. My head hurts even today when I hear the Starkhaven people speak." Aleksandra laughed as she shook her head.

"I know when I came here with my Father when I was little. He and Sebastian´s parents were good friends and we often came here. I never knew what they were talking about so I sat near my father and bored him with `what did he say, dad´. It made him crazy." They all started to laugh, then the Sultan spoke.

"Then I had to come here alone because she was unbelievable."

"And you always told me that you missed me and that you would take me another time."

"And I always missed you, my darling." Then he kissed her forehead. Hawke could see the fatherly love he felt towards her and she had to think about her own father. Aleksandra's voice broke the reverie.

"Lady Marian, would you take a walk around the garden with me?" Hawke looked at Sebastian and he smiled at her, showing her she could leave. Hawke stood up and bowed to everyone before she and Aleksandra left their table. They all watched them leave before the Sultan turned to Sebastian, a wide smile on his face.

"So Sebastian, what is so important that you called all nobles around Starkhaven tonight?" Sebastian put down his mug, a wide smile on his face as he turned to the Sultan.

"Well, I wanted to announce my engagement." The Sultan´s eyes widened a little.

"So Lady Marian is your wife to be? Congratulation´s Sebastian, you grew up into a fine man and I am sure your father would be proud of you." He said as he patted his shoulder. Sebastian nodded and his face grew darker.

"But tell me, what about the divines?" The Sultan´s voice became much darker than before and his face grew serious.

"I am afraid that they will attack Starkhaven, Sultan." Then Alistair spoke.

"And I have lent my aid to him, in case the situation requires it." The Sultan looked out and saw Aleksandra and Marian walking and smiling. He lowered his head before he turned to look at Sebastian.

"I would have done the same for my wife Sebastian." Sebastian lifted his head to look at the Sultan.

"I know, and I am sorry for your loss." The Sultan shook his head as he took another sip from his mug before he turned to Sebastian, patting his shoulder.

"We are allies, and I was a good friend to your father. Antiva won´t let Starkhaven go to fall, I won´t let it go to fall. You have my full support in this war." Sebastian nodded in response as he felt the weight of his shoulder gone.

"Thank you Sultan, Starkhaven will always be in your debt." The Sultan smiled at him.

"This will be a revolution, Sebastian. The Maker chose you for this path to stop these circles in doing the harm they do to mages." Sebastian nodded in response, thinking about the words the Sultan spoke to him. Time passed, Hawke and Aleksandra returned to them at their table. Hawke was still smiling and Sebastian knew she had a good time with her. They spoke with each other as Henry came to their table and bowed to everyone.

"Your Highness?"

"Yes, Henry?"

"The dining room is ready. You can leave whenever you wish." Sebastian nodded and Henry walked away, he stood up and pointed to the others to leave. A few moments later all nobles were sitting at the big dining table. Alistair, Sebastian and the Sultan were sitting at the top of the table. Hawke was sitting next to Sebastian and Aleksandra was sitting next to her, the Sultan next to Aleksandra. They were all waiting for the prince to open the dinner, and Sebastian was slowly getting nervous. The Sultan noticed it and he smiled before he spoke.

"Sebastian!" He turned to him with a nervous expression on his face.

"The guests are waiting." Sebastian smiled and he stood up. Everyone went quiet as they saw the prince standing up. He waited for all of them to be silent before he took his glass filled with vine and raised it, taking a deep breath before he started to speak.

"Dear people of Starkhaven, I welcome you in my home. I hope everything went well this evening and soon you will enjoy the dinner that I prepared for you. But first I want to announce something." He stayed silent for a while as he looked around the room his heart racing in his chest and he noticed everyone was eager to hear his announcement. He smiled before he spoke.

"I was thinking and came to the conclusion that it is time to announce my marriage." All the Ladies in the room started to giggle and all of them were nervous. Hawke shook her head as she saw them acting like this thinking that the prince was only hers. Aleksandra patted her hand as she gave Hawke a wide smile. Hawke told Aleksandra that she was going to marry Sebastian and she was surprised to see the prince `tamed´. Hawke knew that Aleksandra was not a bad person, she was very impulsive but also very loyal, and Hawke saw something of her old self in Aleksandra. She glanced at Sebastian who stood still and smiled at the entire room. Suddenly the giggle died and Sebastian took another deep breath, Hawke noticed he was very nervous, but he did a good job in hiding it. Everyone was silent; suddenly Sebastian reached his hand out for Hawke. She heard a few gasps and `oh no´ in the room as she took his hand, slowly lifting her from her seat. His eyes looked deep into hers and she couldn´t suppress the blush that started on her face, before he spoke his voice deep and passionate.

"People of Starkhaven meet Lady Marian Hawke, my betrothed." Everyone was silent for a moment. They both looked at the room and they noticed the wide eyes and open mouth´s pointed at them, before some started say their regards. Marcus was the first to congratulate, followed by Henning. Giselle and Amanda were staring at Hawke with narrowed eyes, and Aleksandra noticed the envied looks from them, then they both looked at Aleksandra who gave them a victorious smile quirking up an eyebrow. They both looked away and Aleksandra lifted her head in victory, before she turned to Hawke to congratulate her.

"Lady Marian, I wish you well and I wish you many children." They all laughed and Hawke blushed even more as Aleksandra stood up and hugged her. Then the Sultan approached Hawke and she bowed but he grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to look at him.

"Lady Marian, may you both have a happy and healthy life." Then he kissed her forehead and Hawke bowed again in respect.

"Thank you, Sultan." Then Sebastian came to her and hugged her waist as he looked deep into her eyes, the world around her fading away. She was hypnotized by his eyes, but suddenly a loud voice broke their moment.

"Aye Sebastian, kiss her already!" Marcus stood up holding his pint high in the air as he yelled through the hall. He was followed by Henning and Varric and they both started to feel uncomfortable. Sebastian turned to the Sultan with a big blush on his face.

"Sultan, forgive me…" But he cut him off.

"It is a time for celebration, Sebastian. Don´t be uncomfortable." The Sultan said with a wide smile on his face before Sebastian turned to Hawke, hugging her waist. He slowly lowered his face to her as she closed her eyes, until their mouth´s met. The hall erupted in a laugh and everyone started to yell and dance as the music started. They sat down and watched the others dance and laugh, eat and drink, and Sebastian was relieved that everything went well. Aleksandra looked around and saw Amanda and Giselle approaching Hawke. Her eyes narrowed and she decided to walk to Hawke. Hawke stood a little away from Sebastian, receiving all good regards from the nobility, when suddenly she saw two angry faces staring at her. Her heart hammered in her chest as she saw Amanda and Giselle approaching her. She took a deep breath and steadied her back as the two stood in front of her.

"Lady Marian, we are so happy for your engagements. Please accept our regards."

"Thank you, Lady Giselle." Then they came a little closer and Hawke felt threatened.

"Well it is very surprising that the prince took a fugitive as his future wife, does he know who you are at all?" Amanda asked grinning at Hawke. Hawke wanted to speak but then Aleksandra came up from behind.

"You two, why are you pestering the future princess?" Aleksandra asked with determination in her voice, her head lifted so she could stare down at them. Amanda and Giselle bowed in respect, suddenly their attitude changed.

"Sultana, we were just telling our regards to Lady Marian, nothing more." Aleksandra looked at them with narrowed eyes before she spoke again.

"You have, and now leave her alone." They bowed and left hastily. Aleksandra took a deep breath before she looked at Hawke.

"Lady Marian, are you alright?" She asked her in concern as she put a hand on her shoulder.

"I am fine." Hawke answered flatly and Aleksandra saw she wasn´t. She took Hawke´s hand and guided her back to the table. They sat down and Aleksandra took her hands in hers and squeezed them lightly.

"Look, you need to show resistance if you want them to respect you."

"I know but I don´t want to cause Sebastian any trouble." Aleksandra let out a frustrated breath.

"Marian, you are going to be princess. You have to show them that, or they will never respect you." Aleksandra whispered to her with determination, Hawke knew she was right.

"You have to fight back with words or they will never leave you alone. Sebastian won´t always be here to protect you." Hawke looked at her and saw raw determination in her words. She knew she was right.

"Yes but, how?" Then Aleksandra tilted her head a little and smiled at her wickedly.

"The Sultan and I will stay here for two days. I will show you a few tricks and info's that you can use, alright?" Hawke just nodded in response before Sebastian came to them. Aleksandra stood up and bowed before she left them. Sebastian came to her, concern written on his face.

"Are you alright? I saw you talking with Amanda and Giselle, have they done anything?" Hawke looked at him with eyes full with tears.

"No, I am fine. Just let´s get this over with." Sebastian grabbed her wrist as she wanted to leave. They walked to a quiet corner of the room so he could talk to her. He placed her in the corner to prevent her to leave but she refused to look at him.

"Leannan, what happened?"

"I can´t defend myself, Sebastian." He wore a puzzled expression on his face.

"I can´t bring myself to be impolite, not even to Amanda and Giselle. Aleksandra came and send them away." He cupped her face to force her to look at him and he noticed her eyes were full with unshed tears.

"Marian, I am so sorry…but you have to show them that you are princess and that they have to show you some respect." He silently wiped away two tears with his thumb as he smiled at her.

"Come, today we celebrate and tomorrow I will take care of them." He took her hand and guided her back to the table. They sat down and the Sultan saw that something was wrong.

"Is everything alright?" He asked with concern. Sebastian wanted to answer but Aleksandra cut him off.

"Amanda and Giselle threatened her and I told them to leave her alone." The Sultan narrowed his eyes at her.

"Aleksandra…"

"I had to interfere or they wouldn´t leave her alone." She whispered to him in an annoyed voice. The Sultan sighed and shook his head.

"It is not your concern for this Aleksandra; Sebastian will take care of them." Then she looked at him with wide and angry eyes, but she was intimidated by his eyes. She looked away and ate in silence as the Sultan turned to Hawke.

"Lady Marian, don´t hold your head down. Your enemies will see it as a weakness and they will constantly be on your tail. Lift your head, look down on them so that they see that you´re a few heights higher than them." Hawke looked at the Sultan and smiled.

"Thank you Sultan, I will use your advice." The Sultan nodded in response. The music stopped and everyone went to the table to eat. It was a nice atmosphere, a few jokes there and a few arguments here, but the harmony was soon disrupted.

"Your Highness, may I ask a question?" Lord Malone asked Sebastian and he stopped eating to look at the Lord.

"You may." Malone readjusted on his chair, taking a deep breath before he spoke.

"My daughter tells me that Lady Marian is the Champion of Kirkwall…" Sebastian looked at him with icy eyes, his heart hammering wildly in his chest as he prayed to the Maker to stay calm. He heard Alistair sigh and he felt Hawke´s body tense.

"Yes, she is." Sebastian placed his hand on hers on the table, assuring her that he will handle this. Lord Malone eyed her before he spoke.

"Well, if I may ask, what is a fugitive doing here in Starkhaven? Why are we not sending her to the Divines?" And just as Sebastian thought that everything would end up well, his world shattered. He squeezed her hand gently and send her a smile before he turned to Malone again, clearing his voice.

"Lady Marian is not a fugitive, nor is she responsible for the chaos in Kirkwall. She will stay here and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it." Sebastian spoke to him in a calm voice, although he had it very hard to suppress his anger. He thought he was finished with him, but he was wrong.

"Your Highness, are we risking war with the divines because of her?" Sebastian looked at him with angry eyes, but he managed to keep his voice calm.

"The divines have no chance against the strength of our combined armies. Ferelden and Antiva are at my side and nothing will happen to Starkhaven." Then Alistair spoke up.

"There is nothing to fear, Ferelden will help Starkhaven as well as Antiva." Then Lord Malone snapped into laughter as he shook his head in disbelief, Hawkes body tensed with fear of Sebastian´s reaction.

"Your Highness, I am sorry but I don't think she is worth it." Sebastian´s eyes narrowed, his breath became fast and uneven and his hands turned into fists as he found the strength to look at Malone. He couldn´t allow himself to lose his temper, not in front of the Sultan and the other guests. He took a deep breath to clear his mind and to choose his words.

"Do I ask for your opinion, Malone?" The Lord looked at him with wide eyes, clearly he wasn´t expecting such an answer of the prince. He wanted to speak but Sebastian cut him off, his face angry and his whole body tense as he spoke in a raised voice.

"She will stay here, and there is absolutely nothing you can do about that." Hawke looked at Sebastian and her heart almost stopped at the expression he wore, he wasn´t that angry even when they hunted down Lady Harimann. He looked at all the other guests before he spoke, his voice loud and clear.

"Every insult, every bad behavior towards her will not be tolerated. You will show her the respect she deserves; you will do so if your lives mean something to you."

"Your Highness…"

"This is a warning, to all of you. I will not tolerate such behavior and actions any longer." Sebastian took one last glance at the room before he continued to eat, the other nobles in the room were all quiet and all of them returned to their plate. Hawke looked around and saw Lord Malone's angry eyes at her but she shot him an angry look before she started to eat as well. The dinner progressed in silence, Hawke looked at Sebastian and she could tell that he was still annoyed by Lord Malone. He looked at her and gave her a weak smile before he stood up and excused himself, bowing to the Sultan and Alistair before he turned and left. Hawke glanced around and saw that everyone was looking at their dinner and she felt uncomfortable for being here alone, without him. Suddenly she felt a hand on hers and she turned only to see the Sultan staring at her before he spoke.

"Go to him, Alistair and I will stay here." Hawke wanted to protest but the Sultan just nodded, telling her it was fine. Hawke stood up and bowed to all of them before she turned and left, leaving the room with hurt nobles behind. She remembered the time when Sebastian was in the Chantry; he would go and shoot his arrows at the training dummy every time he was angry or hurt. Hawke left the dining room leaving the Sultan and Alistair alone. The Sultan couldn´t believe Malone´s behavior, so he decided to clear a few things for Sebastian. He knew that Sebastian had a hard time in keeping the order so he wanted to help.

"Lord Malone!" The Sultan´s voice rang through the halls and again everyone went silent.

"Yes Sultan?" Aleksandra wore a victorious smile on her face knowing that her father would scold them now in his fine and behaved way. The Sultan took a deep breath as he looked at the Lord who offended the prince earlier.

"Don´t you think that you have overstepped your boundaries?" Malone readjusted a little in his chair, carefully choosing his words as he swallowed hard.

"Sultan, I am just worried about our land, that´s all." Aleksandra let out frustrated breath and the Sultan looked at her, patting her hand and smiling at her before he looked back at Malone.

"But still, you have to show the prince some respect. I don´t want him to have any struggles with you noble blooded. If I hear any offense like this again, know that Antivan law will be sentenced upon you." Lord Malone looked at him with wide eyes, fear reflecting in them. Without another word he just nodded in response, lowering his head.

"This goes for all of you." The Sultan yelled through the hall and everyone just nodded in response. Aleksandra looked at her father proudly before she continued to eat.

####

Hawke decided to go to the training yard, hoping to find him there. She saw him there and decided to wait before she would go to him, standing behind the corner and watching him shooting his arrows, even now he was concentrated and he never failed his mark. Hawke admired him and the way he always found his inner peace, no matter how dire the situations were. She walked closer to him and she noticed that he was in deep thought so she decided not to speak to him. She slowly sat down at the near bench and watched him, and decided to do so before he would notice her. He immediately felt her presence but he also waited, giving his thoughts enough space. He was furious, angry and hurt, and he kept asking himself why does he had to lead such a hard and frustrating life, all he wanted was to be happy with Hawke and their children. He kept shooting his arrows for a while until his quiver went empty. He lowered his head and closed his eyes to calm his thoughts, so many times he wanted to give up and leave. Suddenly he felt someone close to him and his eyes snapped open. Hawke was standing in front of him, placing a hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch relishing in her warmth and her love as he looked into her meadow-green eyes which were full with love and understanding and hope. Those eyes gave him strength and suddenly he knew what he fought for. Without a word she hugged him, placing her hands around his neck as he hugged her waist. She knew he needed someone to lean on, someone he could trust and who would never leave him. They stayed like this for a few moments, her hug giving him hope and strength and happiness. His heart was hers, with her he felt complete. He broke the hug and looked into her eyes, those meadow-green eyes that gave him comfort. He wanted to speak but she placed a finger on his mouth and smiled at him. Maker her smile and love was all he wanted from her.

"I love you Sebastian, no matter what." He looked at her eyes, his world complete and silent. Suddenly he didn´t hate his life any longer, he loved his life, this life that he would spent with her till his last breath.

"Marian, you´re my everything. I wouldn´t know what to do without you." She smiled before she leaned in closer to kiss him. The world around him faded away as he tasted her, her soft lips pressed against his. She broke the kiss and took his hand, guiding them to the bench she sat on a while ago. She placed her hands on his as they sat in silence, the soft and warm wind carrying her scent all over the garden. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them again, only to find her smiling at him.

"Sebastian, don´t hate your life, not because those stupid nobles, they´re not worth your worries or headaches." She squeezed his hands a little and he smiled, feeling the heat she radiated.

"You are the only one that keeps me sane, Marian. I don´t even know how I survived these past three years without you." Then he took her hands in his and felt they were cold. He squeezed them with his hands in hope of warming them a little, and she had to giggle.

"And you are the one who gives me love and who gives me a home. I wouldn´t know what I would do without you or your love."

"Marian, together we will rule Starkhaven and together, we will make it a better place for everyone. These nobles will bow to you, even if I have to use force to make them."

"I know, but don´t lose yourself in this hatred. Remember that soon we will be a small little family." Then she placed a hand on her belly and smiled at him as he placed a hand on her hand.

"You don´t want to scare our baby." Then he laughed as he hugged her close to him. His family, what he would do to keep them.

"Marian, you don´t know how happy I am around you." They both sat in silence, looking at the night sky. Hawke was content and she could imagine herself living here for the rest of her life, enjoying Sebastian´s love and the love of their children.

"Sebastian?" He leaned away a little to look at her.

"Hmm?"

"Maybe we should go back. It is inappropriate to leave the Sultan and the king." Sebastian took a deep breath and nodded, he knew she was right.

"Alright, let´s go back." He stood up and reached his hand out for her, she smiled and gladly took his strong hand as he lifted her. They were silent all the way they walked back before they entered the dining room and everyone looked at them. Sebastian and Hawke came to their table and bowed in front of the king and Sultan.

"Sebastian, I hope you are well?"

"Yes, Sultan, I am fine." Then Aleksandra patted Hawke´s hand and Hawke looked at her, a smile spread across her face. Aleksandra leaned a little closer to Hawke so no one would hear them.

"He will need your support and strength to endure this." Hawke nodded in response as Aleksandra smiled at her.

"I know." Said Hawke as she watched Sebastian smiling and laughing at Alistair´s jokes, he sacrificed so much for her and she swore to herself that she would do anything to make him happy.

####

The dinner went deep into the night, a few nobles have already left the castle and the musician´s were slowly getting to their last notes. The Sultan and Aleksandra walked behind Henry who leaded them to their quarters. A few moments later Alistair took his leave, the vine clouding his mind and making him laugh at all of Sebastian´s sentences. Hawke and Sebastian were left alone except a few nobles, who had no end to their drinking game so the guards had to interfere. Sebastian took Hawke´s hands and lifted her, Hawke looked surprised at him and her mouth dropped open a little. She barely kept up with his pace and she had to laugh, wondering where he was heading to in such haste.

"Sebastian, where are you taking us?" She said with a laugh escaping her throat, she was not able to hide her excitement of his haste. He looked at her over his shoulder and smiled wickedly, and she immediately felt a shiver running down her spine. Suddenly she recognized the path, it was the way to their bedroom and Hawke had to smile. He slammed the door open and pulled her in before he turned and locked the door. He turned back to her with a smirk on his face as she walked backwards towards the bed, a wicked smile spread across her face.

"Now, my Lady, I think that it is time to worship this beautiful body of yours." Was the last thing he said before he tossed her on the bed.

####

The morning sun was up and Aleksandra was enjoying a walk through the garden, alone. She was followed by her servants, but they were keeping their distance from the Sultana. She stood and took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh morning air as she looked at the flowers which were neatly placed and their colors matched perfectly. She also noticed the lavender planted all across the garden and wondered if lavenders were not the prince's favorite flowers. She looked around a little, a wide smile on her face before she spotted Amanda and Giselle, the smile immediately leaving her face, and she wondered why they´re still here. Without thinking, Aleksandra stormed off to them, the anger boiling up inside her. These girls are nothing but trouble, she spoke to herself. When they spotted the Sultana approaching them they immediately bowed and diverted their head to the ground. Aleksandra took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Why are you still here? I thought you left already?" Aleksandra asked them with a annoyed tone in her voice. Giselle cleared her throat before she spoke.

"We are waiting for our carriages to be ready, Sultana, we meant no offense." But Aleksandra was already offended by them so she came closer to them not wanting to alert the guards with her yelling.

"Why have you bothered Lady Hawke yesterday? Are you not afraid of the prince?" She asked them with a slightly raised voice, enough to make the girls a little afraid of her.

"Sultana, we haven´t done anything wrong, we just wondered why the prince would take a fugitive as his bride." Said Amanda as Aleksandra looked at her with wide and angry eyes.

"We thought she lied to him and that she was using him." Aleksandra´s eyes snapped to Giselle as her anger boiled even higher. Aleksandra took a deep breath and came even closer to them before she spoke.

"Even if it was true, that´s none of your business. Besides, you can´t fool me, I know who you are and that you are planning something against Lady Marian." Aleksandra turned her head away from them as she let out a frustrated breath before she turned her head towards them again.

"I will leave my eyes and ears here. If I hear that you have even glanced at her in the wrong way, I will return here with the headman's axe myself. So don´t try my patience!" She said to them with an angry tone in her voice.

"Leave from here now, you don´t have any business here." The two bowed and left hastily, not daring to look at the Sultana. She let out a frustrated breath before she heard someone laugh behind a bush. She averted her eyes to the bush only to see Sebastian approaching her with a wide smile on his face.

"My, my, Sultana, what a fierce woman you are." He teased her before she punched his shoulder. Aleksandra and Sebastian were around the same age and they were always playing when they were little, they almost grew up together. Sebastian appreciated her friendship though, because Aleksandra was a determined, strong and intelligent woman, a woman who can´t be fooled with. He also appreciated the thought that she and Hawke became very good friends, because Hawke would need such a tempered friend.

"Well someone needs to show them who is the boss around here." She said smiling at Sebastian as they walked around the garden.

"You said you would leave your eyes and ears here, what does that mean?" Sebastian asked her surprised.

"I will leave one of my serving girls here, so Marian can send me a letter if she needs my help in anything."

"Or if you need to bring the headman's axe." They both laughed as they sat down on a bench. Aleksandra raised her head, the slow wind waving her hair around before she turned to Sebastian with a smile on her face.

"So tell me, how is it that you fell in love with someone?" Sebastian looked around the garden and smiled as he looked at the lavender, Marian´s face crossing his mind immediately.

"When I was back in Kirkwall she helped me avenge my parent's death. When I found out that Lady Harimann was behind the murder, she helped me again, and I swore my service to her, as long as she needed me." Aleksandra smiled as she listened to him, placing her hands on her lap.

"Yes but how have you managed to fall in love with her? We heard that you were dedicated to the Chantry and to Elthina." Sebastian closed his eyes as if to bring back the memory of their spent time in Kirkwall.

"I fell in love with her over time. Everyone in our party liked Hawke, it was hard not to like her. She was always placing the needs of others in front of her own and what´s more interesting, she held our group together." Aleksandra blinked at Sebastian, confused. He turned his head to look at her before he continued.

"We had a few mages in our party, one of them was Anders. I was always good with Fenris and Varric, but Anders, I just couldn´t stand him, as well as Fenris couldn´t. Hawke was always neutral, telling us that he is a good man and that we need him as a healer." Sebastian closed his eyes as his brows furrowed. Aleksandra wanted to know more, so she kept asking him.

"But he was possessed?" She carefully asked him, afraid not to bring back bad memories.

"Aye, with a spirit called Justice. Anders healed the poor and the sick but never requested any kind of payment, and for that I respected him. Then, slowly over time this spirit twisted his mind and he became Vengeance." Aleksandra looked at his disturbed face as sadness dwelled over her face. Sebastian smile coldly before he continued.

"Marian and I argued lots of times because of him. Sometimes we haven´t talked for days because I told her that he was using her, us. She didn´t want to believe that Anders would betray her. But in the end that´s what he did..." He answered with a hurt tone in his voice as he remembered the one time she was mad at him because he told her that he was using her. That was a week before he destroyed the Chantry. He thought about the event but Aleksandra´s voice brought him back.

"But why are the divine´s claiming that she is a conspirator in this? I am sorry if I offended you, but I am just curious." Sebastian smiled at her waving his hand.

"Two weeks before the Chantry's destruction, Anders came to Hawke and asked her to help him to find some ingredients which were used for a potion that would separate the spirit from him. Even I went with them when I heard that he could be free of the spirit. Then, a few days later, he asked her if she could distract the Grand Cleric because the rite needs to complete within the Chantry. Hawke argued with him to tell her what he was doing, but he refused. She also refused to help him and from that moment they were not talking to each other anymore. Then when he destroyed the Chantry I told her to kill him or that Starkhaven would chase him down, but luckily she understood that he had to be punished. After the battle with Meredith Marian disappeared and I searched for her since then." Sebastian looked at the grass, the past still bothering him. Aleksandra patted his shoulder as she nodded.

"She is innocent, and my father knows that. It is sad, however, that Justinia won´t take it as truth." Sebastian looked at Aleksandra and smiled.

"Thank you for listening, Aleksandra. I needed to talk to someone." Aleksandra smiled before she stood up and looked down on him.

"You're welcome. I will remind you that you have to be good to her, or you will feel my wrath." They both laughed as Aleksandra mimicked a mad face. She bowed and left Sebastian alone. He was thinking about the events that brought Marian to him and he smiled.

"The Maker works in mysterious ways..." He said to himself as he stood up and left in search for his love.


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter contains a poem from Pablo Neruda because I thought it would fit in there. Usual mature contents and a lot of love:) Thanks for all the readers, hope you enjoy the story, reviews would mean a lot to me.

Chapter 17

The next day, Hawke walked through the castle in search of Alistair, wanting to ask him a few questions. Henry told her that he was still in his quarters so she went to him. When she arrived she knocked on the door and waited for him to call her in. A moment later she heard him calling for her and she entered his room. He was surprised to see her here as he came closer to her.

"Hawke, what is it I can do for you?" She turned and closed the door as Alistair sat down on his chair showing her to sit in the chair opposite of him. She sat down and took a deep breath as she readjusted on the chair.

"I wanted to talk to you..." Alistair looked at her confused.

"About what?" She took another deep breath as she looked out of the window.

"About Sebastian." She stated her voice a mere whisper. Alistair was still confused as he leaned on his forearms, looking at her before she looked back at him.

"I need to know what he went through...when he was reclaiming his throne." Alistair looked at her before he closed his eyes so that he can recall his memory.

"Well what can I say about Sebastian?" Then Hawke readjusted again and her nervousness grew.

"Why did he continue if he was unhappy?" Alistair smiled at her as he took a sip from his mug.

"Because of love. That´s what he told me and what I saw in his eyes. He claimed back all of this so he could find you, and to give you the life you deserve, as he once told me." Hawke blinked at her hands to suppress the tears, not able to look at Alistair. She heard him readjust in his chair before he spoke again.

"Is it so hard for you to believe that this man loves you so much that he would do anything to keep you?" Hawke looked at him and saw he was smiling at her.

"Would you do the same for Diana?" Alistair closed his eyes, remembering his Diana who waited for him in Ferelden and thinking about their shared battles. He then opened his eyes and looked at Hawke with a happy face.

"Yes... If it would mean to be with her, yes. I would act exactly like Sebastian. I would go through the void and back for her." Hawke looked at him, seeing how much he loved Diana and slowly she began to understand Sebastian.

"But even so, he was unhappy. And now I am bringing him nothing but problems." Alistair shook his head in disagreement.

"He doesn´t care, Hawke. All he cares about is you and your baby. As far as I know him he will not allow anyone to come close to you. You are what he wants from his life, nothing more. If the situation would demand it he would even leave his throne only to be with you. This man breathes for you and only you, Hawke. And this war..." Alistair stood up and knelt down in front of her, taking her hand in his before he continued.

"It will not stop him from being with you. Just don´t leave him as I heard you saying, because I think he would kill himself then." Hawk looked at him, not able to register his words.

"Why would you think that?" Alistair stood up and walked to his liquor table, filling his own mug and offering Hawke a mug, which she declined.

"Because, there were times he hadn´t spoken to us for a few days, and there were nights were he couldn´t sleep, even for a week. There were so many times he wanted to give up, but every time Fenris mentioned you he just smiled and went on. First, Justinia didn´t help him. Then the noble´s told him that he was the usurper and liar. There were few who stood by his side and who helped him." Hawke looked at Alistair who had his back turned to her, thinking about the things he told her, before he spoke again.

"I was here at the castle during the first month of his rule. He sat up a new economic sistem, new trade routes and new treaties. He did it all in one month, before he ordered new buildings to be built. Then, the next two and a half years he searched for you, paying every single coin to mercenaries, merchants and others only to look for you." He then turned to her with a wide smile on his face.

"You should have heard him when he described you to his guards; every little detail of your face was perfectly described, and they knew you as if they saw a picture of you. He is really in love with you, Hawke." Hawke was smiling, her heart lighter then before. Now she knew how much she meant to him, how much he endured for her.

"Thank you, Alistair. Thank you for taking your time." Then she bowed and left, leaving the king alone. Alistair shook his head, taking a sip from his mug. He took a deep breath as his mind wandered off, thinking about his wife Diana. He left the mug on his desk and continued to pack his things, eager to go back to his wife.

####

Sebastian was sitting in his study, looking at his papers and drinking from his mug. He needed to sign some of the papers for allowing foreign traders to pass through Starkhaven. He signed them and called for Henry, giving him the papers and telling him to send them.

"Sire, Lady Marian wishes to see you." Sebastian smiled as he nodded to him before Henry bowed and left. He walked out and Marian came in, and Sebastian walked to her and cupped her face as he kissed her forehead.

"Leannan, what is it?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see you." She went to the desk and noticed the papers scattered through the desk.

"What are those?"

"Some merchants asked me for permission to cross the Starkhaven border for their travels." He came behind her and tried to hug her but she ran away from him as she giggled. She walked over to his bookcase and looked at the books that were neatly placed. One book caught her attention and she decided to take the book. Sebastian sat on his desk and watched her carefully as she looked at it. He saw her eyes reading his book, the book he used to write in poems for her. She looked at Sebastian with wide eyes, blinking at him and smiling at him.

"You wrote this?" He came closer to her and took the book from her, placing it on his desk. She watched him as he cupped her face, a smile on his face.

"I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair. Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets. Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all day I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps. I hunger for your sleek laugh, your hands the color of a savage harvest, hunger for the pale stones of your fingernails, I want to eat your skin like a whole almond. I want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your lovely body, the sovereign nose of your arrogant face, I want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes, and I pace around hungry, sniffing the twilight, hunting for you, for your hot heart, like a puma in the barrens." She watched him as he recited her his poem, her eyes watching his as his hands warmed her face. The only things she saw in his eyes were love, passion and hope before he closed them and kissed her. Her heart was calm and happy, full with love directed only towards him.

"Do you like it?" She smiled at him and didn´t knew what to say.

"Sebastian, it was..." Then he smiled at her.

"Was it that bad?" He asked her chuckling and she had to laugh.

"You put your heart behind these words." He took her hand and led her out to his balcony. From there they could see his entire garden as well as their other balcony from their bedroom. They stood there and looked around before Sebastian raised his hand and pointed to the view.

"All of this I did because of you... and these poems are saying what I felt like when you weren´t around." Then she came to him and placed her hands on his chest as she gazed deep into his eyes.

"I know...and I am grateful for that, thank you." She told him as he hugged her.

"No, leannan, I have to thank you for making me happy. I love you."

"And I love you..." They enjoyed the moment as the warm breeze carried the flowers scent. Sebastian closed his eyes as he smelled lavender all around him, the scent coming from her and from the garden. He wanted nothing else; he wanted her, a home and a family.

"Sebastian, may I ask you something?" He broke the hug as he nodded, looking deep into her eyes.

"I want to know a little about your family, I mean I never got the chance to meet them." Then Sebastian closed his eyes, calling for the memory of his deceased parents. He smiled as he thought about his mother picking up some flowers in the garden, his father teaching his eldest about how to rule.

"My mother really loved this garden. She put her soul into it, you know. Her favorites were roses, as you may know already." He said to her referring to the large number of roses in the garden. It hurt him a little to speak of his parents, especially because he wasn´t that good to them before they send him to the Chantry.

"That training dummy in that corner over there belonged to my grandfather. He practiced with his bow as my father was teaching my eldest brother, Camber with sword play. My mother sat there at this bench and watched them as they practiced." Sebastian smiled a little at this memory.

"Later, when I became older, I practiced with my grandfather on the same dummy with the bow you retrieved back in Kirkwall. My mother always watched me and she always smiled. My father, he was more dedicated to Camber and Eric so he rarely had time to spend with me." His face saddened and Hawke felt his sadness as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I always felt rejected and thought that my father didn´t love me. The only ones I felt that loved me were my grandfather and my mother, though when I started to sneak out of the castle she became more and more angry with me, until she too found it hard to speak with me." Hawke saw his guilt and his sadness, but she wanted to know them.

"I was fourteen when I started to be a rake. First I started to make out with the serving girls, then when I got tired of them I sneaked out of the castle and went to the tavern, spending my money on whores and drinks. At the beginning I was able to hide it and my brothers even helped me, but one time my father caught me when I came back drunk…" He looked at Hawke with a sad smile on his face.

"He beat the crap out of me and he even locked me away for a week." Hawke placed her hand on her mouth, not believing that a father would do that to his son.

"Sebastian, I am so sorry…" He smiled at her before he looked away, the pain still fresh as it seems.

"My grandfather was the only one who wanted to work with me then. I remember him telling my father that even I needed to know the basics of being a prince, but my father just scolded him and told him I was useless. He also wanted me to be the leader of the Royal Archers, but my father didn´t even want to hear of it telling him that I was undisciplined to lead an army. Once my grandfather sat down with me and told me `son, you need to change your life or you will feel the consequences for the rest of your life´. I didn´t believe him, of course, but now I see what he meant…" He still looked at the garden, not finding the strength to look at her.

"Then, when I was fifteen, my grandfather died and I felt like I was left alone. Then my whoring and drinking became even worse. One time, when my parents were away…no I can´t tell you that…" But Hawke was already curious, he could tell.

"Sebastian, I am sure that nothing can shock me now. The only thing that can shock me is that you have slept with a man." He laughed at that as he looked at her and she was relieved to see him smile, even for a little.

"Don´t worry, it´s nothing like that. One time when my parents were away I went to the tavern and got drunk, as usual. I was so drunk that I invited all the whores into the castle, telling them that I wanted to show them my bedroom. When I woke up the morning later I laid next to six unknown women and I couldn´t remember the night before. Unfortunately, I forgot that my parents should return that day, so when I woke up I saw my mother and father staring at me and the women." Hawke looked away in disgust, but somehow in a sick and twisted way, that turned her on. Thinking of Sebastian to be this wild...

"Wow…that surpasses even Isabella, I think…" Hawke was a little hurt now and Sebastian noticed it.

"Leannan, I was like that before and sadly I can´t change it. Anyway, when I stood up I saw my father pacing towards me before he grabbed my hand. He locked me away in a cell that had a small window that was barred, I hadn´t even a bed in there. A week later my father opened the cell and dragged me away to his room. Then he took his belt and beat the crap out of me again telling me that I was a disgrace to the Vael name, and I hated him even more. Some scars on my back are from him and his whipping." Hawke looked at him, her eyes becoming full with tears as she watched Sebastian´s hurt face, her heart hurting even more.

"Then he told me that he would send me to the Chantry, and I told him everything that was on my heart. The next day the carriage was ready, my mother hugged me as well as my brothers. My father wanted to hug me, too, but I just looked at him before I turned my back on him and entered the carriage. Then, five years later I found out that my parents are dead…and I met you." He said to her with a smile on his face.

"I only regret that I haven´t claimed you as my own back in Kirkwall, leannan. All of it would be different." Hawke gave him a sad smile.

"I know, and I wished that I knew your parents. I know you hate them but…" Then he cut her off.

"But I don´t hate them." Hawke looked at him, confused.

"How is that?"

"Well, I partially understand them. I know that I wasn´t a good son, but I still think that I deserved my father´s attention as much as my brothers did. I only feel sorry that they can´t see me right now…and you. They would have loved you, leannan." Hawke turned her head away from him.

"You think they would love me…a fugitive?" Then he cupped her face, forcing her to look at him.

"Leannan, they would fight to keep you, believe me." Though he didn´t believe himself because they would surely tell him that he wanted to disgrace the family name, again. Hawke smiled at him, touching his hands on her face.

"I am sorry for your past. It must have been hard for you."

"The only thing I wanted back then was my father´s attention, so I got drunk as often as possible. Very stupid from me." They both giggled as he released her face.

"Well, at least our baby will get the best father in the world." He smiled a little as he looked at the garden.

"You think so, you think I will be a good father?" He asked her and Hawke could see the doubt behind his words.

"Of course, you wouldn´t allow yourself to become like your father. I know that you will love all our children the same." He smiled a little at her as a question struck his mind.

"Leannan, what was your father like?" Hawke smiled at the mention of her father, and Sebastian wished that he could do the same when remembering his father.

"Well he was always over protective. I was always daddy´s big girl and Bethany was always his little girl. She was always the sweet one but Carver always mocked her so I had to protect her from him. He and I were always fighting until our father separated us." Hawke saddened at the thought of her deceased family. Only Bethany was alive, but she was on the run and she had no idea where she was. Sebastian hugged her, trying to ease her pain that he thought she felt right now.

"I am sorry, leannan." Then she cried in his arms.

"I just wished that I could see them one last time, and that they can see us like this."

"I am sure they watch over you from the Makers side, Marian." She sobbed out loud at the thought of her mother, brother and father.

"It´s just not fair. It´s not fair that I lost all of them..." They stood like this for a while, he holding her to him and giving her comfort, until she broke the hug.

"We will make our own family, Sebastian. And I promise to be a good wife and a good mother..." He smiled as he touched her cheek with his hand.

"I know you will. And I promise to be a good father and a good husband. I will do anything for our family." She smiled at him as the tears stopped. She really looked forward to the birth of their first child and couldn´t help but wonder.

"What if it´s going to be a girl, our first baby, I mean?" Sebastian just smiled at her.

"That doesn´t matter in Starkhaven, a girl can rule just as well as a boy. If the baby really is a girl though, we will call for Aleksandra to give her a few tips when she grows up." Hawke laughed at the mention of her.

"My, I have never met a woman before who could wield her tongue like her. She is like a really mean Varric when it comes to that, even worse." Sebastian laughed at that.

"You should have known her before." Hawkes eyes widened at that and she became curious.

"Why?"

"No noble was even to her when it came to talking or persuasion, even when she was a child. She has the ability to scare people and to persuade everyone with her speech. Camber and Eric were powerless against her, and my father sometimes joked with the Sultan if he wants to have his boys in trade for his Aleksandra." They both laughed at that.

"But will Aleksandra lead Antiva one day? I mean the Antivan throne was always led by a man and I didn´t heard Aleksandra mention that she has a brother either." Sebastian nodded in response.

"Aye, Aleksandra will break the tradition it seems. The Sultan didn´t manage to have another child because his wife died as Aleksandra was still young. And he won´t remarry because he still loves her. His heart is at ease though, because he sees that Aleksandra is a capable woman so he won´t have a problem with that." Hawke looked at the garden, her mind in deep thought. She wanted to ask him something very personal, but she was a little ashamed.

"Sebastian?"

"Another question, I guess?" He said chuckling to her. He saw she was nervous.

"Marian, you can ask me anything." She looked over at him.

"Anything?" He just nodded in response as he leaned on the railing next to her.

"Well, I want to know... How was your first time?" Sebastian quirked up an eyebrow at her and smiled.

"My first time?" He asked her chuckling.

"I am curious." She answered, a little hurt by his reaction. He took a deep breath before he answered.

"You really want to know?"

"Why? Was it that strange?" He laughed at her. He was surprised that she wants to know of things like that, but he gladly answered.

"Well, let me think about that a little..." Hawke rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You were drunk, I guess?" He chuckled a little.

"How do you know?" He asked her as she punched his shoulder, causing him to stop laughing.

"Sebastian, I want to know!"

"Why leannan?" He asked her as she turned her back to him.

"Because. If you don´t want to tell me, fine, than say it." She wanted to leave but he grabbed her wrist and turned her.

"Alright, alright, I am talking." He still wore a smile on his face before he started to speak.

"As I said, I was fourteen when I started to make out with the serving girls in the castle. Soon though, I realized that it was too dangerous to kiss a serving girl because she would brag about it to the others, so I decided to go out to the taverns." Sebastian closed his eyes to recall the memory.

"Sebastian..." Hawke didn´t want to hear the whole story.

"Just listen, I will make it short."

"I am sure it didn´t last for long." Sebastian laughed at her comment before he continued to remember. That night was raining heavily as the fourteen year old Sebastian decided to go to the tavern and see how it is in there. He was tall for his young years and no one would have guessed that he was so young, his shoulders were already defined, his voice was low and sounded mature. He sat down at a table and looked around, his clothes soaked from the heavy rain. He immediately noticed the glances that the young ladies shot him, but he didn´t gave any attention to all of them. A waitress came to him and he ordered his mug of ale before the waitress left to fetch his drink. He glanced around the tavern, looking at a few drunken men and women flirting with each other, suddenly a pair of shining blue eyes caught his attention. She was sitting at the other end of the tavern, her lustful eyes staring at him as he emptied his mug and ordered another. He didn´t broke the eye contact though, her blue eyes hypnotizing him as he felt the surroundings fading away. He emptied another mug of ale as he stared into her eyes, not able to look away. Then she stood up and left, turning her back to him as she walked away with a sway of her hips. He shook his head smiled as he emptied mug after mug. A few moments later he felt someone sitting next to him, and his eyes looked into the same blue eyes like a few moments before. He straightened himself on the chair and smiled to her.

"My lady, you look lovely." He said to her, not willing to break the eye contact with her. He saw her smiling back at him before she spoke.

"You flatter me, my lord. How is it that such a fine and handsome man drinks alone, with no lady at his side?"

"I am alone here, unless you plan to change that." He leaned closer to her, almost touching her face with his as he gazed deep into her eyes.

"Do you want to stay here?" The woman leaned in closer and licked his ear before she whispered to him.

"Well, I know better ways to spend time with a handsome man like yourself..." She looked into his eyes and he saw pure desire and lust in them. An hour later they were lying naked in a bed, both panting for air. Sebastian looked at Hawke and saw that she was angry, or sad? He couldn´t tell.

"Wow..."

"As I said, I was drunk, and I don´t even know her name, like I don´t know the names of the many other women I slept with. And I never felt anything towards any of these women before, it was just pure..."

"Sex." Hawke finished his sentence as she turned away from him. She somehow regretted for asking him and he saw that she was hurt.

"Leannan..."

"No it´s fine." She said as she turned back to him. He took her hands in his as she avoided his eyes.

"I see that it bothers you... I WAS like that, leannan, now I am only yours." She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Forever? You won´t want to spent the night with two, three other women?" He smiled at her.

"I will want only you. Only if you want to have a third person with us, but otherwise, no." She narrowed her eyes at him before she smiled wickedly, her eyes full with desire.

"We´ll see, maybe I want a threesome sometime." His laughter died as he heard her saying that. He blinked at her confused, not really realizing what she said.

"Beg your pardon?" She came closer to him and danced her fingers across his chest as she watched him with lustful eyes. Now it´s payback time.

"Well I want to see that side of yours and how you handle two women at the same time... I am curious, maybe we'll tie you to the bed and torture you till you lose yourself..." She saw him swallowing as his throat worked, that is exactly what she wanted.

"Leannan..." But she cut him off.

"But that´s just me talking. Come on, let´s get something to eat, I am hungry." She grabbed his hand and guided him to their bedroom, they entered and came closer to the bed suddenly she stopped and turned to him as she leaned near his ear to whisper to him.

"Can you imagine it...you tied up on this bed, she and I making out above you as you lay down naked between us, your hands bound away and you´re unable to touch us. Then we both go lower, lower, lower, until we reach your big and hard cock, then we both start to lick him from both sides..." His eyes were closed and his breathing heavy, exactly what she wanted, as she took his hand and guided him towards the bed.

"Don´t open your eyes...just follow me." He did as she asked, as she lowered him down on the middle of the bed. Then she removed his belt and used it to bind his hands above his head on the head board. He smiled, she forgot that he was a rogue, but he decided to play along.

"Open them." He opened his eyes and saw she was sitting on him, looking at him with lustful eyes. Then she took a dagger and swirled it through her fingers before she took it and licked the cool metal. He watched her with lustful eyes as she leaned in closer, touching his neck with the daggers point as she whispered into his ear.

"Does this shirt have any value to you?" He shook his head and she smiled. With one swift move with the dagger she ripped the shirt apart. Then she went lower with the dagger across his chest, his abdomen, until she reached the ties of his pants. She also cut them through, then she placed the dagger aside before she lowered between his legs. He raised his hips to help her remove his pants, leaving him only in his smallclothes. She touched him through his smalls and he groaned, which send a shiver down her spine. He lifted his hips again as she started to remove his smalls. His hard member bounced free and she gave him a wicked smile before she took him at the base. Her tongue flickered out and she licked the tip of his cock, licking off the small amount of glistening seed. His eyes closed as she circled her mouth around him, feeling her lips and her heat around him send a shiver down his spine. Her head bounced up and down, devouring him completely as his release came closer and closer. She knew he was close and she sped up, intentionally, wanting him to finish off in her mouth. He held his release as long as he could until he couldn´t hold it any longer and his seed exploded in her mouth, filling her mouth completely as she tried to swallow it. When he finished she cleaned his cock from his seed, before she lifted and looked at him with a wicked smile on her face.

"Now it´s your turn." He said to her, his brogue thick. She smiled at him as she pointed to his bound hands, but her smile died as she saw him lowering his hands.

"How did you..?" She couldn´t even finish the sentence as he sat up and turned her under him. She tried to run away from him but he was just too strong for her. He grabbed her waist and placed her in the middle of the bed on her back as he took his belt. Her eyes widened as she saw him doing the same thing with her as she did with him a few moments ago. He wore a wicked smile on his face as he bound her hands above her head on the head board. He sat beside her and eyed her entire body, and seeing how tense and turned on she was he leaned in closer to her ear to whisper to her, knowing that his hot breath on her ear made her crazy.

"You forgot that I am a rogue and I was a rake. I know everything about bondage…" She already whimpered underneath him, exactly what he wanted. He went lower and started to massage her breasts through her dress, knowing that would drive her even crazier without the direct touch. Her back arched up, her eyes were closed and her moans and whimpers became more frequent as he continued. He went even lower, his head now between her legs as he folded up the dress. He kissed the inside of her thighs and was rewarded with a plea.

"Please, Sebastian…" He smiled, proud of how he could control her, how he could drive her insane.

"You want something?" He was in front of her entrance and he could smell her even through her smalls, knowing that his hot breath on her wet smalls would make her shudder.

"Yes, please…make me yours." He lifted his head to look at her as her eyes fell wide open.

"But you are already mine." He danced his fingers around her entrance and she bucked up her hips, hoping that his fingers would touch her center.

"Ah, you want me to take you, do you?" He said to her as he leaned on his arms over her, smiling at her. His member was hard again, but first he would torture her a little.

"But what if I would leave you here and walk out of the room right now?" He saw her eyes narrowing at him.

"Then I would kill you, I swear!" She was frustrated and he laughed as he leaned in closer, his face now close to hers and his member right in front of her entrance. She could feel him touching her and she slightly bucked up her hips to feel him better.

"How do you want me to take you, slow and passionately, or hard and rough?" She watched him with half open eyes as she bucked up her hips again.

"I want it hard and rough! Now fuck me!" He smiled before his hands ripped her dress and breast band apart. His mouth devoured her breasts and her neck as he freed her hands from the belt, then her hands fell into his hair pulling him back so she could kiss him fiercely. He ripped the dress totally in half before he pulled it down from her shoulders and threw it on the floor, leaving her only in her smalls. She pulled his ripped shirt down from his shoulders and threw it away, leaving him completely naked. She sat in his lap as they kissed each other and she encircled him with her legs. He kissed her neck as he felt her hands touching him and brining him closer to her entrance, before he entered her. Her head fell back, trusting him completely that he would hold her back as he kissed her breasts, her neck. She rocked her hips against him as he held her thigh with one hand and her back with the other. She rocked faster and faster until she came, screaming his name. He couldn´t follow her though, so he turned her under him and continued, his thrusts long and hard as he kissed her neck. Her moans in his ear drove him on as well as her fingernails that dug deep into his back. He took her hands and placed them above her head, holding them with his hand as the other hand held her thigh. A while later she came again and he couldn´t hold it any longer as he came too, his seed filling her. They both panted for air as he took him out and lay down next to her, before he took a blanket to cover them.

"You, are, a monster, Sebastian." Hawke said between her breaths and Sebastian had to laugh.

"Me or him?" She laughed as well.

"Both of you." He watched her as she came closer to him, hugging him and leaning her head on his chest. He closed his eyes as he felt her readjust, making him to look at her.

"Maybe we should go, what if the Sultan and Alistair look for us?" Sebastian looked at her before he nodded. They both stood up and dressed until they heard a knock on the door.

"My Lord?" It was Henry, and they hastily dressed so Sebastian could open the door.

"Yes?"

"The dining room is ready for lunch." Henry bowed and left. Sebastian turned to Marian and smiled.

"Well, looks like we were done in time." They both laughed before he kissed her. They left the room and went towards the dining room, knowing that the Sultan and Alistair were awaiting them.

####

Isabella walked towards the dining room because Henry prepared lunch. Her mind wandered off as she walked through the castle halls, and she hadn´t notice the Sultana coming her way. She looked at her feet and didn´t pay any attention to her surroundings until she felt someone near her. She lifted her head only to see the Sultana and her servant girls going towards her. Isabella immediately bowed in respect.

"Sultana, I am sorry I haven´t seen you..." Aleksandra came and stood in front of her.

"Lady Isabella, I have been meaning to talk to you." Isabella looked at her as she quirked up an eyebrow.

"Really? Why?" Isabella was surprised because Aleksandra never spoke to her before. Isabella liked her because she was Hawke´s friend, and her friends were Isabella´s friends. Aleksandra came closer to Isabella as she looked at her, her face serious.

"Is it true, that Melinda burned Marian´s face?" Isabella´s eyes widened at the Sultana, not knowing if she could tell her the truth. Aleksandra noticed Isabella´s doubt and she smiled at her.

"Don´t worry, I am on the same side like you." Isabella smiled at her as Aleksandra pointed her to walk with her.

"It´s true. She and some other girls that didn´t like Hawke were torturing her and they burned up her face in hope that Sebastian leaves her. But, if I may ask, how did you know?" Aleksandra laughed a little as they slowly walked towards the dining room.

"I know a lot of things. And I know that Amanda and Giselle will try something to get rid of Marian, but I couldn´t figure out what..." Isabella looked at her, not believing what she said.

"But why would they do that?"

"Because she is going to marry Sebastian and then he will be unavailable for them. They think that if they can get rid of her they will have a chance again." Aleksandra was angry as she said those words. Isabella just walked next to her in silence before they stopped and Aleksandra turned to her.

"I will leave one serving girl here to serve Marian, but I want you to report to me. Olga!" Then one of the serving girls came up, bowing to them.

"Yes, Sultana?"

"Isabella, this is Olga. I will leave her to Marian and so you can report to me. Olga, you know what to do?"

"Yes Sultana. I will send every letter from Lady Isabella or Lady Marian directly to you." Aleksandra looked at Isabella and she smiled.

"Write to me and tell me if you need anything or if anything happened, then I will see to it." Isabella nodded, now she felt lighter as she knew that Hawke had such a mighty friend.

"Hawke will be invulnerable, Sultana." Aleksandra laughed before they entered the dining room. The Sultan and Alistair were already sitting on the table as well as a few noble´s. The Sultan smiled at his daughter as she sat next to him, Isabella bowed to them and left to sit beside Fenris and Varric. Everyone was talking with each other, it was peaceful as they waited for the prince and princess to arrive. The Sultan leaned closer to Aleksandra as he patted her hand, Aleksandra looked at her father with a smile on her face.

"How are you?"

"Fine, father. I talked a little with Isabella on the way here. She is nice and she is a good friend of Marian."

"As well as you are." Aleksandra laughed a little as well as the Sultan. Aleksandra looked at her plate before she remembered that she wanted to tell him something.

"Father, I will leave one of my serving girls here in case Marian needs to send me a letter. I wanted to leave Olga if that is alright with you?" The Sultan looked at his daughter with a smile on his face as he nodded in response. Aleksandra smiled back at him before she looked around the room, the Sultan still watching her. He wasn´t stupid; he knew why she was leaving Olga behind and he was proud and happy of her. He knew she wanted to protect Marian as well as Sebastian, so he had no objections for that. A moment later Sebastian and Marian entered the dining room and everyone went silent. Sebastian held her hand in his as he waited for her to sit down, before he sat down next to her. Sebastian glanced at the room as the servants started to bring the lunches. When the servants finished they started to eat. Marcus and Henning were there too, sitting close to the prince.

"Ey Sebastian, when will the celebration begin? It was a long time since Starkhaven celebrated." Sebastian laughed at his comment as he looked at Marian with a wide grin on his face and Marian couldn´t help but blush.

"We haven´t decided the date yet." Marcus´ eyes snapped wide open.

"Ah bloody void wha´ are ye waitin´ for? There is no time for delayin´!" The Sultan laughed as well as Aleksandra before he spoke.

"There is a lot of work to do before that, Lord Marcus."

"And I hope we will be invited." Aleksandra teased Hawke as she swallowed her food to speak

"Of course you will be invited, as well as the Sultan."

"And I promise to you, Marcus, to prepare the celebration as soon as possible." Said Sebastian as he raised his vine glass in salute. Aleksandra looked around the room and saw that Giselle and Amanda were missing just as she hoped they would, and she had to smile, only Amanda´s father was here, but he was silent. The lunch progressed well, without any uncomfortable situations and Marian was relieved to see that everything went well. When the lunch finished the Sultan stood up soon followed by Aleksandra as the Sultan´s servant came to tell him that his ride home was ready. The Sultan turned to Sebastian and Marian as they stood up as well.

"Prince, thank you for your invitation, we had a wonderful time here." Then Marian came closer to Aleksandra with a sad expression on her face.

"You're leaving already? Why don´t you stay till tomorrow?" Aleksandra noticed her reaction and she had to smile.

"We have to make some preparations, and we need to rule, remember? But I will not leave you alone here. Olga!" Then a servant approached Marian and bowed to them.

"Marian, this is Olga. She was my servant for many years, but now I will entrust her to you." Hawke looked at Aleksandra and then at Sebastian, both of them were smiling at her.

"Sultana?" Hawke asked confused.

"If you need anything, give her a letter and she will send it to me." Marian smiled as she nodded and bowed to her, Aleksandra looked at her and shook her head before she hugged her.

"Oh please, Marian, we are friends, and friend's don´t bow to each other." Marian hugged her back. The Sultan watched his daughter laugh before he turned to Sebastian.

"I never saw Aleksandra so happy before. It seems she likes her pretty much." Sebastian smiled too as he watched the two friends.

"Yes Sultan. Marian had no one before, either. It will do them both good." They walked out of the castle, Aleksandra and Marian were talking and laughing all the way out until they reached the carriage.

"I will miss you, Aleksandra."

"Why? We are only a week's journey away. I can come whenever you want, and of course you are invited to Antiva as well, so don´t be a stranger." They hugged each other before Aleksandra entered the carriage. The Sultan hugged Sebastian before he mounted his horse. Marian came back to Sebastian and they waved them goodbye as they saw the Sultan and his people walk away. Then Alistair approached them as his men came to him.

"You're leaving too?" Sebastian asked surprised as Alistair patted his shoulder.

"Well I have to go and prepare everything, and I missed my wife. Marian, watch over you and over little one." He said to her as he hugged her.

"Of course, greet Diana from us." Alistair nodded in response before he mounted his horse. He waved one last time before he departed, leaving Sebastian and Marian alone. Sebastian offered his elbow to her and she ranked her hand with his as they started to walk back to the castle. They stood at the entrance as they said goodbye to the other nobles. Every guest left the castle, leaving the friends alone. Sebastian glanced at Marian, wearing a wide grin on his face.

"Now, love, we can enjoy our life." She smiled as she walked with him back to the main hall.

"Indeed, we haven´t been alone since we came back, these parties really wear me out."

"I know, but as princess you will have lots of parties. So you better get used to it." She leaned her head on his shoulder as he hugged her waist. They came into the main hall greeted by Varric.

"Hello Choir boy, Hawke." He said to them with a wide grin on his face.

"Hello Varric, is there something that needs my attention?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see how you've been..." They walked back together to Sebastian´s study. Marian sat down on a couch near the window as Sebastian sat next to her.

"So Hawke heard you had a hard time defending yourself." Varric crossed his hands on his lap as he stared at Hawke. Her face saddened at his statement and Sebastian wanted to hit him.

"Varric..." Sebastian said to him as he shook his head in frustration.

"Look Hawke, where is the Champion of Kirkwall, I mean, she got to be in there, right?" Hawke looked at him and she knew he was right.

"I don´t want to cause any trouble, Varric." But he shook his head.

"You will do more damage if you don´t defend yourself." Hawke knew he was right and she knew he didn´t mean her any harm, but somehow the Champion of Kirkwall died with Meredith, now she was a unsure woman who was unable to defend herself. Even Leanndra´s teachings weren´t good enough, she just couldn´t be the strong one anymore. Varric noticed the hurt expression on her face and he needed to bring back the old Hawke, somehow.

"Look, Hawke, you need to be strong in public, otherwise this arguing with the nobles won´t stop." Marian scooped near Sebastian, hugging him close to her.

"And look where that got me in Kirkwall, Varric. I don´t want it to happen here, too..." She rested her head on his strong shoulder and she closed her eyes to suppress the tears. Sebastian held her tight to him as he looked at Varric.

"She needs time to adjust, Varric. And she will get all the time in the world because I will be here to protect her." Marian smiled at his words, how he made her feel safe and loved. She was never that happy back in Kirkwall, not without him. But then a painful thought crossed her mind; what if Sebastian leaves her because she is weak, because he needs a strong woman? Hawke didn´t realize that she shook and that Sebastian tightened his grip around her.

"Leannan, why are you shaking?" She left his hug as she leaned her forearms on her knees.

"Varric, could you leave us? Sebastian and I need to talk." Sebastian looked confused at Varric, nodding to him. Varric sighed as he stood up, shaking his head as he took his leave. Sebastian looked at Marian but he didn´t came any closer to her.

"Leannan, what´s bothering you?" She turned and looked at him, her eyes full with tears.

"I can´t be strong anymore... I can´t be the Champion of Kirkwall anymore because I am tired of it, I am tired of protecting anyone." She avoided his eyes, looking at her hands in her lap instead. He didn´t want to say anything because he saw that she was talking out of her soul.

"I want to be strong, but I don´t know... It´s like one part of me died back in Kirkwall, with Meredith. And then all these years of running away...it wore me out." Sebastian looked at her, his heart hurting for seeing her like this. He wanted to protect her, but Varric was right; the Champion was still in there. Without thinking he stood up and took her hand, guiding them out. He took her into the training yard and her eyes widened in surprise as she saw him taking a wooden sword. He gave her a smirk as he tossed her a wooden sword as well. She looked at the sword and then at him as he lifted his shirt and tossed it to the ground, exposing his upper body.

"What are you doing?" She asked him confused as she watched him taking his fighting stance, a wide grin on his face.

"Spar with me. All you do is nothing, a little exercise won´t harm you or the baby." She quirked up an eyebrow at him as she walked closer to him.

"You think you're any match for me?" He laughed at her.

"Well I practiced over the years and I think I became quite good in sword fighting." They circled around each other, both not breaking the eye contact until she attacked him, but he held her in place with a smirk on his face. Then she jumped back, allowing her muscles to gain back their memory. Then he attacked her but she jumped aside and with a swift turn she hit his back with her fist. He stumbled a little before he turned to her and attacked her again, but this time she didn´t dodge, she stood still as their swords clashed together, holding them in place for a few moments. She jumped backwards and their swords clashed with each other again, the sound of wood hitting wood going through the area as their swords hit one another, he hitting her thigh and she hitting his belly. They stumbled back as they both panted for air, but he wasn´t finished with her. He wanted to push her, he wanted the old Hawke to come back if even for a little.

"So, I win then?" He said as he proudly stood in front of her but she just smiled at him.

"Yeah, right." Then she attacked him again and he was forced to dodge her series of attacks. Their swords clashed together and with one swift move he disarmed her, but that didn´t made her stop. She dodged his attacks until she raised her leg and hit his sword out of his hand. Now he was also disarmed, but he wouldn´t give up now so he advanced on her again, but he was stopped by her right fist in his face. The hit was hard and he stumbled back a little as he rubbed his jaw. She realized what she did and her eyes widened with shock.

"Oh, Sebastian I am so..." But he interrupted her.

"This is sparring, it´s my fault for that. But you have a hard right hook I admit." He advanced on her again, both unarmed and fighting with their fists. He dodged her fist and turned her as he held her by her shoulders. She freed herself by hitting his ribs with her elbow and he fell to the ground. She jumped and sat on him as she placed his hands above his head, both panting for air. They both stared at one another, both sweaty and breathing fast.

"You win." He said to her with a wide grin on his face.

"So I get a reward?" He laughed before he turned her under him, her hands now held by his above her head. Her eyes never left his gaze as they tried to regain their strength to stand up, both breathing heavy because of the exercise. He finally gathered the strength to stand up before he reached his hand out for her, waiting for her to grab it so he could lift her. She watched his hand for a few moments before she took it, and he lifted her in a swift move. They stood next to each other, still looking at one another as an idea hit Sebastian´s head.

"Henry!" He called out for him as Hawke watched him and wondered what he had in mind. He smiled at her as he gazed into her eyes and Henry entered the training yard.

"Prepare a bath for me, use my largest tub." He bowed before he left, and she couldn´t get her eyes of Sebastian who stared at her with such intensity...maker. An hour later Henry called Sebastian telling him his bath was ready and Sebastian turned to her with a wide grin on his face.

"Do you want to see my largest bathtub?" Hawke giggled but nodded in response as he took her hand and guided her back to their bedroom. When they entered she saw the bathtub in the middle of their large bedroom and her eyes widened as she saw how large the bathtub really was. Three people could easily lie down in the bathtub and she couldn´t help but wonder.

"Why have you such a big bathtub?" He looked at her with a smirk on his face as he stripped down his trousers, then his pants leaving him completely naked.

"I am prince and everything a prince has is large." She shook her head at his lame comment, but still she had to smile as she watched him lie down in the tub.

"What are you waiting for? Or are you too shy to strip for me?" Hawke looked at him with a lustful expression on her face as she slowly started to unlace her dress. She felt his eyes on her as she slowly stripped her dress down her shoulders, knowing that this slow speed makes him mad with desire. All the time her eyes were closed and she moaned a little to her own touches as the dress fell completely to the floor leaving her only in her smallclothes. She watched him as his eyes stared at her entire body, his gaze making her hot and wet. Hastily she removed her smallclothes before she entered the bathtub next to him. They both lay down hugging each other as they slowly started to kiss. They were both a little sore from the sparring, but that wouldn't prevent him from showing her just how much he loved her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Antiva, two weeks later...

Aleksandra sat on her balcony overlooking the sea. Since they returned from Starkhaven she had to attend in many meetings with her father, because soon she would lead the land. She had the same problems like Sebastian has with Marian; no one wants a woman as a ruler, despite the thing that she is capable of ruling and that she has proven herself. She knew what Sebastian was going through so she wanted to help them in any possible way, and she liked Marian. Even without knowing her she knew that Marian wasn´t responsible for the disaster in Kirkwall because she trusted her long time friend in his decision. She sat alone and her mind wandered off as the warm sea breeze waved her hair a little. She closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air that warmed her face, suddenly a knock on her door startled her and she nodded to her servant to open the door. Her steward, Anya, came to her and bowed.

"Sultana, the Gizmmond family has arrived." Aleksandra watched her steward confused, she wasn´t awaiting anyone today.

"Why? What do they want?" She asked her annoyed.

"I don´t know Sultana, but the Sultan requests your present." Aleksandra watched her a few moments and reconsidered, before she stood up and left for the foyer. She wasn´t in a hurry because the Gizmmond´s were really annoying, Aleksandra couldn´t stand them because he wanted her to marry his son. Aleksandra didn´t even want to look at him because he was a fool and a spoiled brat. After a few moments she entered the foyer and came to stand next to her father. Everyone bowed to her as she lifted her chin to look down on the Gizmmond´s before her father spoke.

"Now you can tell her what you told me." Aleksandra stared at his father but he just nodded, reassuring her to listen to what he has to say. Aleksandra turned her head to the elder Gizmmond and looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What have you to say?" The elder Gizmmond lifted his head to look at her.

"Sultana, my son tells me that he has fallen in love with you and I told him that you would consider calling him for dinner." He spoke in a shaky voice and she could tell that he was afraid. Aleksandra gave him a fake smile and she could see the boy smile as well.

"Really?" She asked him as she came closer to him.

"According to you, then, I should invite half of Antiva to a dinner." Then her face grew dark and she could see he was even more afraid.

"Sultana, I meant no offense..."

"You come here, in my palace and tell me what to do?" The elder started to shake.

"Sultana..." But she cut him off.

"Leave Gizmmond, and don´t come back for such stupid things." She turned and wanted to leave but his voice stopped her.

"Sultana, please show some heart." Aleksandra stopped, shaking her head in frustration before she turned. She was mad now, but she managed not to yell at the man.

"Gizmmond, I will show you how much heart I have. So I let you go. And if I see you again here begging me to marry your son, then I will not show mercy at all. This is my last warning." Then Aleksandra looked at the guards and they understood her before they dragged the old man and his son away from the castle. Aleksandra let out a frustrated breath as she wanted to leave but the Sultan stopped her.

"Aleksandra..."

"I will not marry someone I don´t love father. He will come soon, I just know it." She said as she turned to look at his father. The Sultan smiled at her as he came closer to her patting her shoulder.

"And I would be the happiest man alive if I see you marry someone you love." They stood there as Anya approached them.

"Sultana, a letter for you, from Marian." Aleksandra smiled as she took the letter from Anya. She bowed and left the Sultana alone with her father. She hastily opened the letter, excited about to hear what´s happening in Starkhaven.

A.,

I decided not to fully write your name, because you never know. Anyway, when you were here I completely forgot to tell you that I am pregnant for little less than a month. Good news is that S. and I decided to marry for two months from now, and I am using this letter to invite you and the Sultan to our wedding celebration. It´s really boring here without you and I hope S. and I can soon take the time and visit your home. I am really happy here, and I wouldn´t be happier anywhere else.

Love you, M.

Aleksandra folded the letter as a wide smile spread across her face. The Sultan looked at her before she turned to him.

"Come, father, I have wonderful news from Starkhaven." They both walked out to the garden sending away their servants so they can talk with each other in peace.

####

Meanwhile, in Starkhaven...

"What are we going to do Varric? Where the hell is Sebastian?" Isabella asked her friend nervously as they paced through the castle in search for Sebastian.

"Don´t worry Rivaini, we'll think of something. He is probably in the gardens with Hawke, enjoying the warm day." A few moments later, they stood in the garden, watching Sebastian and Marian sitting under a tree and laughing. Varric took a deep breath to settle his mind and Isabella´s heart almost broke.

"Varric, this will break him." They both started to walk towards them, their hearts beating wildly in their chest. They had to tell him because this was not a matter that they could handle.

"He knew that this would come one day. Just let me do the talking." They took another few steps further and they stood right behind Sebastian. Hawke noticed them and she smiled at them, waving her hand and showing them to sit down with them.

"Hello Varric, Isabella. Come sit with us and have a cookie." Hawke reached out the cookie jar to them but they shook their heads. Sebastian noticed from Varric´s expression that something is wrong as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"We have a problem, Choir boy."

"Yeah, just don´t flip out." Isabella begged him as Sebastian stared at them. He looked at Marian and gave her a weak smile before he turned his head to Varric, his face now serious.

"So tell me, what´s wrong?" Isabella and Varric looked at each other before Varric looked at Sebastian again, clearing his throat to speak. He hadn´t thought that this would be that hard.

"The Seeker is here Sebastian, the same Seeker that questioned me when I was back in Kirkwall. She wants to talk to you." Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment to calm his mind.

"So it begins..." He let out a long breath before he stood up. He looked at Marian and saw she was frightened, so he leaned over and took her hand in his as he lifted her, his eyes gazing deep into hers as he saw tears forming in them. He touched her cheek and smiled as he squeezed her hand a little.

"Don´t worry leannan, nothing will happen to you, I won´t allow it..." He leaned over and gently brushed his lips over hers before he turned to Isabella, still holding Marian´s hand.

"Where is Fenris?" He asked her harshly.

"He is already there with twenty of his guards, holding them in place. Sebastian, the assassin is here too, but she is in hiding. She will help if the situation requires so." Sebastian nodded to her as he turned to Varric.

"So, is there anything I need to know, except what I already know of her?" Varric shook his head.

"Nope, but Lelianna is also here, so be careful." Sebastian nodded in response.

"Well then, my friends. Shall we?" They all started to walk. Hawke was shaking; she was frightened, scared, weak... She thought that this would be the end of her, or worse, it could be the end of Sebastian. If anything were to happen to him… she would never forgive herself. She didn´t even knew why Sebastian was taking her with him, but then again, it doesn´t matter, if they are here then they must know she is here. She held Sebastian´s hand hard to her as if she was afraid to lose him. He felt her body shook and he gently placed a hand on hers. His world fell apart, he knew they would come, but he hadn´t expected them so soon, Maker they haven´t even married each other yet and he was asking himself if it would ever come to that. The walk to the throne room was never ending, the world around him faded away as he heard his minds voice screaming to him any worst possible scenario that could happen right now. They stopped right before the door and he looked at Marian; she was trembling, her eyes were wide with fear and full with tears, he knew how she felt right now. Sebastian turned her and hugged her hard to him as he soothed her hair.

"I am scared Sebastian..." He hugged her even tighter to him as he silently prayed to the maker for her well being, then he broke the hug as he cupped her face with his hands.

"Leannan, do you trust me?" She stared into his eyes and her body and mind calmed immediately. Of course she trusted him, he was her everything, her life.

"Yes... I trust you with my life..."

"Then trust me with this...leannan, I love you and I will guard you with my life if necessary. Nothing will happen to you." He kissed her gently before he took her hand in his. He nodded to the guards to open the door for them, they opened the door and they slowly entered the throne room, walking towards the seven figures in black armor that were standing behind Fenris. Fenris bowed as he saw Sebastian and Marian, and Cassandra´s eyes fell wide open as she saw the Champion at the prince's side. Sebastian walked and stood in front of her as Hawke stood beside him, his hand holding hers hard. She avoided Cassandra´s eyes as she stared at their armor, the golden sun on their chest catching her eyes immediately. Lelianna stood beside Cassandra, both looking at the Champion before they averted their eyes on Sebastian. Varric, Fenris and Isabella stood a few steps behind them if the need arise to protect them. Sebastian stared at Cassandra who stared at him with angry yet calm eyes. He lifted his head a little as he sighed, holding Marian´s hand tight with his. It was a long and uncomfortable silence as the room filled with tension. Fenris´ eyes darted around to see if there are any surprises, he was surprised though as he saw the assassin hiding in the shadows on the second floor, nodding to him that she is with them. After a long moment in silence Cassandra spoke, her voice loud but calm.

"Champion. Prince Vael." Sebastian´s heart skipped a beat as he heard her call for them. Hawke averted her eyes to Cassandra and saw pure hatred in them. Cassandra´s eyes darted to Varric and a fake smile crossed her face.

"Varric, I see you are here too." The dwarf shrugged a little as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah, your threats didn´t scare me." Cassandra laughed a little as she, too, crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"You must understand that I had to hear the entire story Varric. I couldn´t allow myself to believe the gossips."

"And what difference does this make when you still don´t believe she is innocent." Varric had a hard time to stay calm and Isabella patted his shoulder. Cassandra narrowed her eyes and darted them back at the Champion.

"Oh I do believe she is not responsible for the Chantry's destruction. However, she helped the mage to recover the ingredients necessary for building the bomb, thus she is suspected as a conspirator in his crime." Sebastian gave her a bitterly laugh before he crossed his hands before his chest, taking a defensive stance.

"This is ridiculous, Seeker." Cassandra averted her angry eyes at Sebastian.

"I thought you would understand me, Brother Vael. I thought the Grand Cleric meant something to you, yet you are hiding this criminal under our very noses, in your home." Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to calm his mind. He wanted to kill her, badly, but he couldn´t, not right now at least. Then Lelianna stepped up from behind to speak.

"You have to understand the importance of this trial, Brother Vael. Judgment must be placed upon her, even though she is your betrothed you need to see reason. The people want her."

"No." Sebastian answered flatly to her as he stared at Lelianna, his anger written across his face. Her eyes widened a little as she saw the seeker approaching Marian, but Sebastian got in her way, standing in front of her like a living wall and blocking her. He saw Cassandra´s eyes flaring with hatred as he looked down on her, his eyes flaring with anger as well. Cassandra was tall but he was taller so he easily looked down on her. Fenris was ready to draw his sword and Isabella was ready to draw her daggers as they saw the guards shift nervously. Hawke stood there immobilized as she watched Sebastian. She took a few backward steps to leave but Sebastian´s voice stopped her.

"Stay there leannan, don´t be afraid." She stopped and saw Cassandra´s angry eyes looking at her.

"Cassandra, calm down please. We don´t want any incidents to happen." Lelianna spoke up, afraid that she would lose control. Cassandra didn´t break the eye contact as she slowly walked backwards. Sebastian let out the breath he held as he saw her going back.

"Brother Vael, we thought you would still be in the Makers service and we thought you would do what is right." Sebastian laughed at Lelianna´s words as he shook his head. They wanted to play with dirty cards, fine! I will play hundred times dirtier.

"First of all, I am no Brother of the faith any longer, I am Prince Vael. Second, where was Justinia when I asked for her help so I could reclaim back what was mine?" He barked at her and he saw the fear on her face as well as disgust. Lelianna came closer to him and she saw Fenris shift, and she had to hold her hands in the air to show them that she meant them no harm.

"Prince Vael, then tell me what is your price." Sebastian watched them with a fake smile on his face, not believing what she just asked him.

"Pardon me?" Lelianna took a deep frustrated breath as she looked into his eyes.

"What is your price for her? New lands, new titles, say it and the Divine Justinia will provide it in return for her." Now Lelianna watched Marian in disgust. Marian shifted as she heard Sebastian break into laughter.

"You want to buy her?!" He asked her as he shook his head in disbelief. He turned his gaze back to her, anger and madness boiling up inside of him.

"You want her? Fine, but you´ll have to pass Starkahven´s army first." Lelianna gasped as Cassandra came even closer to him as Lelianna was. The seekers guards took out their blades as well as Fenris and the others, they stood still, however, everyone watching the others movements. Cassandra watched him, the anger written on her face as Sebastian stood calm and watched her.

"It would not be wise for you to attack me in my home, don´t you think?" Sebastian spoke to her flatly, as if he was daring her to attack him, but he was right. Cassandra turned and ordered their guards to sheath back their swords as she turned back to him.

"You would sacrifice so much for her? Are you so certain?" Cassandra asked him with determination and he just nodded in response.

"Do you know that within two months, I can bring 250,000 thousand soldiers to your doorstep?" Sebastian lowered his head and he had to smile before he lifted his head, his eyes immediately locking with hers.

"And do you know that my army is three times larger than yours?" Cassandra´s eyes widened before Fenris spoke.

"He is right. Within a month, 500,000 thousand soldiers could be in Orlais, devastating the city to the ground." Cassandra watched him as he wore the same expression. She stepped back a little before Lelianna spoke again.

"We want to evade war, Prince. We want to clear this in a peaceful way." Then Sebastian snapped at her again.

"There is no compromise! The only solution is that you leave her alone! She is not going anywhere!" Lelianna shook her head in frustration, realizing that this conversation leads to nowhere. She looked at Cassandra who still didn´t want to give up.

"There will be war, Sebastian. Even if I believe you that she is innocent, I have to fulfill the Divine´s will. I am sorry…" Then Cassandra turned and wanted to leave, but Varric came up from behind and started to yell at her.

"Bullshit! I have told you all that happened, all that REALLY happened! I swore to you that we didn´t knew what Anders was planning yet you still don´t believe us! You told the Divine what she wanted to hear and that´s it!" Everyone stared at Varric, only Sebastian looked at the ground before him.

"It´s useless, Varric…" Sebastian spoke to him with a calm voice and Varric looked at him before he spoke again.

"NO! You are going to sacrifice thousands of lives for what!? Because the divine's don´t believe us, because she refuses to see the truth!" Everyone was silent, suddenly Cassandra turned to them, her face now sad.

"I am sorry, Varric, but I have orders to fulfill." Sebastian came behind the dwarf and patted his shoulder as he looked at Cassandra.

"Can I ask a favor of you, Seeker?" She was surprised but she nodded. Then Sebastian came closer to her before he spoke.

"I have learned many things from Elthina, and I have loved the Grand Cleric like my own mother. I grieve for her every day and every day I miss her, but the person responsible for this is dead, dead by the Champion´s hand. You will do no one any good if you kill her for the crimes she didn´t commit. And now to my favor…" Sebastian took in a long breath and looked away before he started to speak.

"The Maker is king in the Heavens, but it is the King´s of Thedas who must recreate his worldly glory… Tell her that I have made up my mind and that I act on behalf of the Maker…" Cassandra watched him before she nodded. She glanced one last time to the Champion, not with hatred but with compassion. She turned to the guards and commanded them to leave as she too left. They walked out in silence, only the clatter of their armor ranging through the castle. Sebastian stood and watched the door, his mind thinking about the last words he said to the seeker. He turned and saw Marian watching him, fear and worry written across her face as he walked over to her, cupping her face gently with his hands. She was silently crying and her whole body trembled as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. He could tell that she was shocked and she would likely stay like this for a few days, but he swore to himself that he would be there for her. She locked her eyes with his and she saw him smiling at her, oh that smile. What she wouldn´t do to see him smile like that…

"Leannan, everything is going to be fine, trust me." She smiled back at him as he hugged her, hoping that it would stop her shaking.

"Isabella..." But she interrupted him.

"Go and stay with her, we will do what needs to be done." Sebastian nodded as he lifted her and cradled her in his arms. Isabella waited for them to go out before she called for Olga. The girl ran hastily to Isabella and bowed.

"Yes, lady?"

"How long does it take to bring a letter to Antiva?"

"Two days, my lady..."

"Good, come with me. I need to write a letter before you can send it." Olga and Isabella disappeared into Fenris´ study, leaving Varric and Fenris alone. They turned as they heard someone approaching them but they relaxed as they saw the assassin coming closer. She raised her hands in defeat before Varric nodded, telling her that she can approach.

"So, I see Choir boy trusts you?" The assassin smiled at Varric before she spoke.

"It seems so. My name is Rozalyn, pleased to meet you." She reached out her hand to greet them but they just watched her suspiciously.

"We don´t even know who you work for!" Fenris snapped at her but Varric stopped him as he grabbed his wrist.

"Now Broody, Rosie here is an assassin of the White Hand and they are here to assist us, right?" Her eyes widened in surprise as she smiled at Varric.

"I see you have your sources. Correct, I am here to assist you in this matter. Know that we will fight this war beside you, we won´t leave you alone." Varric reached out his hand to greet her.

"Welcome aboard, Rosie." She took his hand and gave him a shake as she smiled.

"I have already a nickname. Is that a good or a bad sign?" Fenris watched her closely and he couldn´t help but stare at her beauty. She was very similar to Hawke, except for her eyes, those bright blue eyes that were taking his breath every time he saw her, and her voice…he was thrilled by her. She came closer to him and reached her hand out to him.

"And you must be Guard-Captain Fenris. It is a pleasure to meet you, Guard-Captain." He took her hand and shook it as his eyes stared into hers, without wishing to break the eye contact. She watched him closely before she turned to Varric again.

"So, how can I be of service?"

"Well Rosie, we have to do a lot of work. You think you can give us any info on the divine and her next moves?" She nodded as they slowly started to walk towards Varric´s office.

"Yes, we have our own spies there and I can tell you all you need to know to surprise her in battle." They entered Varric´s study before Varric closed the door. He sat down and filled a mug of ale for everyone before they started to discuss about their work. Fenris sat near Varric´s desk and the assassin stood next to him. He didn´t like her presence, somehow he felt weary around her, as if he was losing control because of her. He glanced over at her and he saw she was watching Varric, he hadn´t even noticed that he stared at her. She felt his eyes on her and she looked at him, but he hastily averted his eyes back to Varric. Varric took a sip from his ale before he started to speak.

"Well, Rosie, what can you tell me?" Rozalyn readjusted from one leg to the other before she started to speak.

"She doesn´t know that Antiva and Ferelden will aid you, she thinks that Sebastian didn´t requested their aid in battle." Varric nodded in response as he took another sip from the mug.

"This is great news. Anything else?" She looked around a little to think about anything else interesting.

"No, she hasn´t found our spies yet. So I will be able to inform you in the near future as well." Varric smiled at her, he was already beginning to like her.

"You have a place to stay Rosie?" She quirked up an eyebrow at him.

"Why do you ask?"

"If not, you will stay here in the castle." Then Fenris snapped at him.

"Are you insane? What if she is playing a double game?" Her voice settled his mind immediately. Maker what is wrong with me, he thought.

"Fenris, if I wanted to kill you, believe me you wouldn´t even see me killing you, and you would already be dead." Fenris blinked at her a few times and he relaxed as her blue eyes gazed deep into his. He forced himself to look away before he turned to Varric.

"Do whatever you wish, Varric. But don´t say I didn´t warn you…" Then he left the room with a hard slam with the door. Varric shook his head as he looked at Rozalyn.

"Sorry, Rosie, don´t be mad with him, he is just suspicious, that´s all." She smiled as she took her seat where Fenris sat a while ago.

"I am not mad at him, Varric. I have been like this before, but I realized that I can´t be like that to everyone." Varric leaned his hands on the desk as he smiled at Rozalyn.

"So, Rosie, what´s your story? I am eager to hear it." She smiled as she shook her head.

"Well it´s a long story…"

"I got plenty of time." She saw that there is no point in arguing with him so she decided to tell him her story, of how she became an assassin…

####

Sebastian entered his bedroom with a very shocked Marian in his hands. She hadn´t spoken a word all the way here and he was worried. He walked towards their bed as he slowly lowered her to lay down before he took a blanket to cover her. She looked at him but he saw her eyes were emptie, as if she wasn´t even there. Sebastian leaned in closer to her as he brushed his lips over her cheek, but again no reaction of her, not even a blink of her eye.

"Leannan, please talk to me..." But she just turned her head away from him as silent tears started to flow again. He lay down next to her and hugged her tight to him. He smiled as he felt her hands wrapping around him, and he hoped that she would be all right, she had to be, for him and for their child. He kissed the top of her head before he spoke.

"I love you, Marian. Always." He soothed her hair as he silently prayed to the maker for her well-being. Suddenly he felt her readjust again before her meadow-green eyes darted to him, his heart beating faster immediately. He saw tears again as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. She whispered something to him but he hadn´t heard her so he leaned closer to her to hear her.

"I am sorry…" He lifted his head again before he looked at her.

"Leannan, there is nothing to feel sorry for… I am here for you, forever." Then she sobbed as he hugged her harder to him.

"Leannan, please just don´t leave me…" She lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"Sebastian… I could never leave you…" Then she hugged him harder as if she was afraid of losing him. He smiled as he heard her words, and he thanked the Maker for this beautiful woman at his side.

####

Rozalyn awoke early in the morning before everyone, even Henry stared at her confused and she had to explain to him who she was. She walked to the gardens in hope to relax a little. She lay down on the grass before she closed her eyes, enjoying the warm breeze on her face as she drifted into her mind. She thought about her course of action and she admired Sebastian for his devotion to Lady Hawke, for his determination to keep her. She knew she looked like Hawke; everything was similar to her only the colors of her eyes were different and she wondered if anyone else saw the similarities. She enjoyed the solitude and soon an hour had passed as she suddenly felt movements near her. Her eyes snapped wide open as she hastily stood up, only to see a very surprised Sebastian. She blinked a few times before she realized that it was him, and she hastily bowed as she noticed that it was the prince.

"I am sorry, Your Highness, I haven´t seen you…" However, Sebastian smiled at her as he came closer to her, studying her face.

"Please Rozalyn, we are friends. You don´t have to bow to me." She lifted her head and nodded in response as she looked at his blue eyes. They were a little darker than her own, but she could see why Lady Hawke admired him as a man. He was handsome and she hadn´t realized she was staring at him as his chuckle broke her staring. A little blush crossed her face as she lowered her head.

"My name is Sebastian, you can call me that." She looked at him again and saw he was smiling at her. She smiled at him too, before she spoke.

"Of course Your High- Sebastian." He pointed her towards the bench near them to sit down. They did so before he broke the awkward silence.

"So Rozalyn, what brings you here back into the palace?" He watched her face, Maker if she had green eyes; she would look the same as his Marian. She took a deep breath as she chose her words.

"Well, we, the assassin´s of the White Hand are here to help you in this battle…" Sebastian was even more confused, now that he heard this.

"I am sorry but I am confused…" Rozalyn readjusted a little as her gaze found his before she spoke.

"Your father, Alexander, he helped us. Many times, and we have sworn to him our loyalty. Though there aren´t many who know about us because we tend to keep our existence a secret. Your father knew us because we did many mission´s for him and he helped us when we needed him, more I am not allowed to say. I am sorry, Sebastian." She turned her head away from him and he knew that this was going nowhere. They sat down in silence for a while as the wind waved her hair a little. He closed his eyes and he smelled honey all around him, but there was no honey around. He opened them and realized that she smelled of honey. What a sweet smell, he thought as he inhaled her scent as well as the scent of lavender. He immediately thought of Marian and he had to ask her.

"How is it that you and Marian are so alike?" She turned her head towards him as her eyes found his, he could tell that she hadn´t expected that sort of question and he had to smile.

"It must be coincidence, I assume. We are not related in any way, if that is what you wanted to ask." He chuckled as he saw her staring at the garden.

"If you had the same eyes as her, I could not be able to separate you from her." She smiled a little at his statement.

"You would know who she is…" He looked at her in confusion.

"How is that?" He asked her, as she turned back to him and looked deep into his eyes. He couldn´t help but stare back at her, looking deep into these sky-blue eyes.

"Love would help you recognize her. Even a blind man can recognize his love without even seeing her…" Her voice was a mere whisper as she answered him. He couldn´t break the eye contact, as if something was keeping him from looking away. She didn`t break the eye contact either, and they stared at each other for long moments. Then his eyes studied her face; her nose point was a little more up than Marian´s, her eyes were a little bigger then Marian´s, her voice was a little deeper then Marian´s. Maker what am I doing, he asked himself as he stared at her face. Stop it, you are betrothed...stop it, you love another woman and you are having a baby with her… STOP IT! He found the necessary strength to avert his eyes from her as he heard his mind screaming at him. He coughed a little before he stood up and excused himself, leaving Rozalyn alone. Her eyes were still on his back as she watched him. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest as she thought about what just happened, his blue eyes and his face still in her mind's eye. She shook her head as she stood up as well and took her leave for the training yard to practice a little and hoping to clear her mind of the lustful images of Sebastian.

####

Hawke was sitting near the window of her bedroom reading a book before she looked outside and saw Sebastian speaking with Rozalyn. Though Hawke didn´t knew much about her, she somehow felt as if she should keep away from her. She watched Sebastian carefully, inspecting his behavior towards her as jealousy slowly but surely clouded her mind. She shook her head in hope to clear her mind of the images of Sebastian and Rozalyn together as she tossed the book on his desk, letting out a frustrated breath. She slowly started to recover from yesterdays event and now...THIS! She glanced back at the garden and saw Sebastian bowing and leaving her alone, and she almost got a heart attack as she saw Rozalyn staring at Sebastian. She narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath to suppress her anger and to stay calm.

"You are not the jealous type Marian. You are not..." She stood up and wanted to leave the bedroom as suddenly Isabella entered the room. Hawke sat back in her chair as she crossed her hands in front of her chest, and Isabella noticed that something was wrong.

"Kitten, what´s wrong? You look upset." Said Isabella as she took another chair and placed it next to Hawke before she took her seat. Hawke looked before her with angry eyes before she spoke.

"Nothing." She didn´t realize that her foot was tapping on the floor as she looked at the window again. Isabella stood up and went to the window to see what upset her so, then she saw Rozalyn and everything was clear to her then.

"So you hate her too?" Hawke was confused.

"You hate her too?"

"I don´t hate her, but Fenris doesn´t get his eyes off her when she is around him. I mean she is beautiful, but damn it I am right beside him. What was she doing with Sebastian down there?" Hawke let out a long breath before she spoke.

"They were talking and laughing, then they were staring at each other as if they would fuck each other right there!" She stood up and waved her hands through the air as she yelled angrily. Isabella shook her head.

"Look, Hawke, Sebastian isn´t the type of man to betray you, he loves you too much." But Hawke didn´t heed her as she continued to speak in frustration.

"Hello, does 'former rake' mean anything to you?" Then Isabella rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Then fuck them both! I know I would if Fenris wished so..." She wanted to make her smile a little but Hawke just eyed her angrily and Isabella had to submit her defeat. Suddenly they heard a coughing going from the door and they turned their heads towards the door only to see Sebastian standing in the doorway. Hawke turned away from him as she watched through the window, Isabella stood still before Sebastian eyed her angrily and she took her leave, leaving him alone with her. He came a little closer to her and he saw that she was angry at him because how he watched Rozalyn a few moments ago, and he also heard Isabella arguing with her.

"Leannan..." Then she turned to him as her hands turned to fists, her narrowed eyes shooting arrows at him before she spoke.

"Oh don´t 'leannan' me! I saw you watching her! You watched her as if you would fuck her right there on the bench!" He was frightened because he never saw her that angry before, but he would fight against her.

"What are you talking about? That´s not true!" Then she came closer to him and suddenly he had a lot of respect for her as her narrowed eyes bored into his.

"You watched her like you watch me, with all this passion of yours! You see how obvious it was because I saw your face even from here! And now you tell me that´s not true?! Then tell me, prince Vael, how was it then, if my eyes are playing tricks with me?!" She barked at him and this was the first time she called him prince. He watched the futures of her face and his heart tightened with sadness.

"I watched her because she looks exactly like you! I just watched her, there was nothing else as you may have seen it!" She shook her head as she smiled weakly at him.

"Yes, she looks like me, but will you only watch her, or will you desire her blue eyes to look at you in the morning when you wake up?" Her eyes were glassy and he couldn´t believe that she thought that he would want any other woman then her.

"Leannan, what nonsense are you talking about? I love you and only you... I don´t want and I will not want any other woman then you..." Then he closed the distance between them as he took her hand in his. She was shaking and her hands were cold.

"Leannan..."

"Please, leave me alone for a while..." She whispered to him and he had to blink a few times to realize the words she just spoke to him, his heart beating wildly in his chest as fear overwhelmed him.

"Marian, love..."

"Please..." She took her hand out of his and turned her back to him as silent tears fell down her cheeks. He felt like his heart was torn out of him, but still he obeyed her as he hastily turned and left the room, slamming the door shut. She took a deep breath as she sat down on her bed, the tears still falling down her cheeks as she tried to calm her mind. She wasn´t angry at him because he talked to her, or because he was laughing at her jokes. She felt betrayed because that look of his was supposed to be hers and only hers. She cradled her face in her palms as she cried, the images of him and her not leaving her mind.

####

Sebastian slammed the door shut, his heart aching and beating wildly as he thought about Marian and her hurt expression, how sad she was. He slowly walked back to his study, his mind screaming at him for his weakness. He remembered Rozalyn´s face; her eyes, her nose, her lips...then he shook his head to break the reverie.

"She is not your Marian, you idiot..." He said to himself as he entered his study, his body shaking with fear. He sat down on the chair, his mind full with images of Marian as he cradled his face in his hands. He let out a long and frustrated breath as he took his mug and filled it with whiskey, before he slowly poured the entire mug down his throat. He shook his head as he filled his mug again, but this time he just stared at the mug and its´s contents. He shook his head again in disgust of himself.

"That´s what you do best. You screw up and drink until you are drunk..." He spoke to himself as he emptied the mug, the cool supstance seeping down his throat. He sat back and watched outside, it was still morning and now he would spend the day not seeing or talking to Marian. He hadn´t even realized that he filled his mug again before he emptied it, again. He heard someone entering the study, but he didn´t care as he continued his drinking game.

"Sebastian?" A sweet woman´s voice, he thought before he turned, only to see Rozalyn standing in the doorway. He watched her for a while to make sure it's her before he turned back to his drinking, not paying much attention to her. He heard her closing the door before she sat on a chair opposite of him before she spoke.

"What are you doing?" He lifted his head to look at her as he lifted his mug towards her.

"I screw up, and I drink. That´s what I always do." He emptied the mug again before he shook his head to clear his vision, the whiskey slowly clouding his mind. Rozalyn watched him with concern written on her face.

"I wanted to talk to you... Are you even listening?" He watched her as he laughed at her. Then Isabella entered the study and her eyes narrowed at the sight of Sebastian, drunk again. She narrowed her eyes at Rozalyn and she hastily averted her eyes to the floor as she came around her to Sebastian.

"Hawke is going to spank you for that, you know?" He just giggled at Isabella as she called for the guards to take him back to his room. They took him and they left, Rozalyn also wanted to leave but Isabella closed the door behind her before she turned to her.

"So you are stealing Sebastian away from Hawke, right?" Rozalyn´s eyes widened at the accusations and she hastily replied.

"What? I am not stealing anyone! This is clearly a misunderstanding." But Isabella raised her hand to interrupt her.

"Look, they are engaged, and he loves her. I mean do you see what he does for her only to keep her." Rozalyn shook her head before she spoke again.

"I am not doing anything, nor is he doing anything! We are friends, no more and no less!" Isabella watched her and realized that she wasn´t lying.

"Ok, ok, I believe you, but Hawke is a very sensible person. I mean, that woman slayed a high dragon back in Kirkwall..." Rozalyn recognized this as a warning as she raised her hands in defeat.

"I know, and I respect her for what she accomplished. But I would never do such a horrible thing to her as to steal Sebastian away from her." At least she is honest, Isabella thought as she came closer to Rozalyn, her eyes not breaking the eye contact.

"Oh well, I really like you sweety, I am just afraid that Hawke will over react on behalf of you and him... Just watch how you act around him and everything will be fine." Rozalyn nodded before Isabella turned and left. Rozalyn stood three for a few moments before she also left the study, her mind always returning to Sebastian.

####

The guards entered Sebastian´s bedroom as they held the drunken prince under his arms. The room was empty and his heart broke as he saw that his Marian was not here. They gently put him down on the bed and bowed before they left him, leaving a very frustrated and drunken Sebastian behind. He sat up and cradled his face in his hands, suddenly he felt tears seeping down his face as he sat on the bed, crying because she was not here.

"Marian, how can I live without you..?" He said to himself as he decide to sleep a little before he would go and search for her.

####

Marian sat in her room on the bed, the room that she used before she moved in Sebastian, her mind in deep thought. She awaited him to search for her, she waited and waited, suddenly she smiled weakly at herself before she spoke.

"Of course he won´t be looking for you, because you offended him." She took the book she was staring at since she sat here on the bed. It was his book, the book where he described his love for her. She silently took it a few days ago and wondered if he had noticed, or if he knew that the book was with her. She randomly opened a page before her eyes darted at the words written with his hand and spoken with his heart.

"My beautiful, my soul, my life... The sea is raging and the moon is lightening my way, yet, I am blind. Where are you hiding, little bird, hiding so well that even the strong and heavy wind cannot bring you to me? You took my heart and my soul and you flew away, but I am not mad at you, little bird. Love is selfish and so even you, little bird, don´t care much about anything else. Return to me, little bird, bring back my heart and my soul, bring back the joy to my life, stay with me little bird, because only you made me complete..." She looked away as she felt a lone tear falling down her cheek, her heart aching a little at his words. She jumped a few pages forward and continued to read as she took a deep breath.

"Love is selfish, it doesn´t ask you who you love, who you cherish. Love blinds you till you can´t see straight anymore, until you are unable to hear your own thoughts anymore. But then you live only for one purpose; for her. I live for her golden hair that falls of her pale shoulders. I live for her eyes which have the most intense green color I have ever seen. I live for her full and rosy lips and for the seductive sway of her hips. I live for her happiness, her joy, her sorrow, her pain, her fear... My lovely woman, if I could only be worthy of your love, your touch, I could die happily, knowing that I was loved by no less then a goddess..." She smiled as she shook her head. What a fool I am, she thought as she looked out of the window and saw it was almost night. She let out a long breath before she stood up, taking the book with her as she walked out of her room. She started to walk towards their shared bedroom, and her heart hammered wildly in her chest, as if she was afraid of something. A few moments later she knocked on the door and awaited him to call her.

"You may enter." His voice was full with pain and as soon as she opened the door she smelled alcohol in the room. Her eyes darted to Sebastian who had his back turned to her as he looked out of the window, he hadn´t know it was her.

"Sebastian?" She called out for him, her voice a mere whisper. His eyes were closed but as soon as he heard her voice they snapped wide open and he turned to her, his eyes immediately locking with hers. She only broke the eye contact to close the door behind her before her eyes locked with his again. She held the book across her chest as she came closer to him, his eyes looking at the book and then back into her eyes. They stood in front of each other now as she handed the book over to him. He watched it for a while before he took it from her, then she spoke in a low and sweet voice.

"I read a few pages, I hope you don´t mind." He placed the book on his desk as he locked his eyes with hers again. They stared at each other in silence for a while until he broke it.

"Where have you been? I searched for you but I couldn´t find you..."

"I was in my room, the one I had before I moved in here with you. I needed time to think, and I needed to be alone." He nodded as he looked at the floor, lowering his head as she watched him.

"And? A-Are you..?" Maker he couldn´t even finish the sentence as he swallowed a big lump down his throat. She watched the futures of his face as her eyes narrowed at him. Surely he didn´t think I would..?

"Am I what, Sebastian?" Her voice a mere whisper as he closed his eyes to find the strength to endure this, before he lifted his head and looked at her with glassy eyes.

"Are you going to leave me..?" She blinked a few times in disbelief and she saw he was trembling. She smiled at him before she spoke.

"I am never going to leave you Sebastian, I..." She couldn´t even finish the sentence as his mouth clasped over hers, kissing her deep and passionately. Their kiss grew fiercer, and soon they had to gasp for air. He watched her with hooded eyes as he cupped her face.

"Leannan I am so sorry for hurting you..." She smiled as she heard him apologizing like this.

"Sebastian, it´s me that needs to apologize." He was confused as he looked into her eyes. She lifted her head to look at his face before she spoke.

"I mistrusted you, and I hurt you... I am sorry for yelling at you like that, it wasn´t right..." But he smiled at her as he shook his head.

"I gave you a reason for your reaction, and I promise to you here that it won´t happen again... I love you..."

"And I love you too. What would I do without you?" He smiled before he leaned his forehead on hers, breathing in her scent.

"I don´t know, but know that I would already try to kill myself if I knew that you are out of my life..." She leaned back a little to look at him as his words struck her heart.

"I could not live in a world were you don´t exist, Sebastian. I can´t imagine you gone..." She shook a little and he hugged her hard to him as he kissed the top of her head.

"You won´t have to. You will have me until there is still blood in my veins, air in my lungs and until the day the Maker takes me to him..." She put her hands around his neck as he hugged her waist and lifted her in the air a little. My Marian, he thought as he slowly carried her towards the bed. He lowered her as he put out the last candle light in the room, before he lied down next to her and they both drifted into sleep.

####

The next day, Antiva...

Aleksandra paced the palace halls with a letter in her hand. The letter bore grave news and she had to reach her father as soon as possible. She knocked on his door and waited for him to let her in before she hastily opened the door and entered his study. Her father saw in her face that something was wrong as he stood up from the desk and walked over to her.

"Aleksandra, what´s wrong?" She took a deep breath as she narrowed her eyes before she spoke.

"The seekers came to Starkhaven two days ago, they wanted to take Marian but Sebastian didn´t let them. And it seems that Marian isn´t well, Isabella says that she is in a state of shock and that she doesn´t talk to anyone... Father." He looked at the letter reading the words that Isabella wrote in it. Aleksandra was concerned about her friend and she had to ask him.

"Father, I want to go back to Starkhaven and to help Marian." But he looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Impossible, it's too dangerous right now." Aleksandra let out a frustrated breath before she spoke again.

"I will only stay there for a few days... I will travel with a horse, it´s a three days travel if I chose a fast horse. Please father... She needs me." He watched his daughter and he knew she had to help Marian.

"Ibrahim!" The Sultan called for one of his trusted guards as he entered the room and bowed.

"Yes Sultan?" The Sultan looked one last time in the eyes of his daughter before he looked at Ibrahim.

"Take 50 of your most trusted and skilled guards. You will accompany my daughter to Starkhaven on horses." Her eyes widened at her father as a wide smile crossed her face before she hugged him.

"Thank you father! I will pack my things immediately!" She bowed and left her fathers study, eagerly walking out to pack her things. She entered her room and started to pack, suddenly she saw the letter from Marian on her desk and something told her that she should take the letter with her. She folded the letter and put it between her clothes. The Sultan shook his head as he called for his Guard-Captain.

"Yes, Sultan?" The Sultan looked at his Guard-Captain before he let out a long breath.

"Prepare the army, we have to help Starkhaven against Orlais. How many can we send?"

"200,000 thousand soldiers and horsemen, Sultan. I cannot send everyone with us." The Sultan nodded in response.

"Good, Orlais will arrive in Starkhaven for about two months. They don´t know about us so we will surprise them. Come, we shall discuss about it." The Guard-Captain sat opposite of the Sultan as they watched the map of Starkhaven, thinking about their strategy.

####

Three days later, Starkhaven...

Hawke was lying with Sebastian on their bed, she listened to Sebastian´s steady and slow breathing as she lied sleepless next to him. She slowly stood up and walked towards the balcony as she opened the glassy door and went outside. The moon was up and she looked at it. She felt guilty for arguing with Sebastian, she hated it when they argued. She wanted them to have a peaceful relationship, but the circumstances just wouldn´t allow it. Her mind wandered of, suddenly she felt someone behind her and she turned only to see a man dressed in black, his face covered with a black scarf. She wanted to scream but he put a handkerchief on her mouth to muffle her screams. She looked over at Sebastian and saw someone putting a letter on her pillow as two other men were taking her clothes from her wardrobe. Suddenly her vision darkened as she lost her conscience because of the strange substance on the handkerchief. The man took her sleeping body in his hands as he took one last glance at the prince to make sure he hadn´t heard them, he nodded to his minions before they took their leave, the balcony door still open.

**Notes:  
**Oh poor Sebastian, thorn between two same looking ladies. What do you think, did Hawke react to harsh on behalf of Rozalyn? Oh well, we´ll see if he stays faithful to our Hawke. Stay sharp and I hope you keep reading, and sorry for the delay!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sebastian woke slowly up as he heard a knock on the door. He lifted his head as he felt the cold sheets near him only to see that no one was here. He looked around the room and his heart threatened to explode; the wardrobes were open and her clothes were gone. He blinked a few times as he stood up before he walked towards the balcony door, looking outside to see if anyone was there. A cold shudder ran down his spine as he saw that Marian wasn´t here, as well as her clothes. He closed the balcony door as he heard the knocking again; he noticed a letter on her pillow though and he took it as he sat on their bed, forgetting to open the door. He felt tears slowly starting to fall down his cheeks as he opened the letter, his world and heart thorn apart.

Sebastian,

I am blaming myself for everything, and I am sorry for causing you so much trouble and pain...

"No…" He spoke to himself as he continued to read.

…thus I have decided to leave you. It is the best for both of us if I leave Starkhaven. At least I won´t feel guilty for being the cause of your war.

In love, Marian.

"NO!" He roared as the door of his bedroom fell wide open, only to see a very startled Isabella and Fenris entering. He sat at the bed and gently rocked back and forth, his mind threatening to fall apart as he realized that his Marian left him. Despite all of the things he did for her, despite how much he sacrificed for her, she still left him alone, taking the only precious thing away from him that really mattered in his life, and that made him keep fighting. Fenris and Isabella noticed the empty wardrobes and the letter that was near Sebastian before they took it and started to read it. They read the few lines hastily and they couldn´t help but stare at Sebastian, who silently cried and sobbed. Isabella´s heart broke at the sight of her friend as she sat down next to him, gently putting her hand on his shoulder in hope to comfort him a little.

"Sebastian…" He shook more violently now and he sobbed aloud. Isabella turned him and hugged him as Fenris looked at his best friend, not really believing what just happened, he just couldn´t make himself believe that Hawke left him on purpose. All of them were shocked as Varric came into the room. He looked at them with wide eyes and Fenris came to him to explain what had happened. Varric´s eyes widened in shock before he came closer to Sebastian and patted his shoulder. Sebastian stopped crying and stood up, his will broken and his heart shattered to pieces as he walked to the balcony door, leaning on the doorway. He was silent as he stared at the sky, asking himself what he had done wrong to deserve this…this loneliness, all he wanted was to have a family of his own, a family with her. Then he remembered what his grandfather once told him.

"You are a dream, Sebastian, as well as the world around you. Everything will fade in time, nothing is safe from the blade of destiny. No matter if you are a prince or a beggar, Sebastian, remember that you are only a dream, and even your dream will end one day..." Henry entered the room and he couldn´t help but stare at the prince's lifeless figure, but his eyes widened in shock as Isabella told him what happened and his heart tightened with sadness and hurt. No one had the strength to speak or to say anything to Sebastian because he was the most affected one here. An uncomfortable silence filled the room, nobody knew what to say or how to act, nobody dared to say anything, then Henry bowed before he spoke, and everyone was grateful to him to break the silence.

"Your Highness, Sultana Aleksandra is here… She arrived a few moments ago and she wishes to see…you." Sebastian gave him no answer as he stood still staring at the sky. Henry still bowed to the prince as he heard no answer from the him. He just stood there, the scenarios from the past few days going through his mind, and he could only guess what made her leavd him. Was it because they argued about Rozalyn, or was it because she didn´t even love him? A few moments later Aleksandra arrived in his room, she walked straight to him and hugged him from behind, her face wet from her crying. She and he shook, tears fell down her face and she couldn´t believe that she would do this to him, she just couldn´t believe that Marian would leave him despite of what she wrote in the letter. For Makers sake they had to marry each other! She broke the hug as she looked over at Isabella before she walked to her leaving Sebastian to stand alone on the doorway.

"Why, what happened?" Isabella just lowered her head, not knowing what to tell the Sultana. Aleksandra saw everyone was distressed and hurt, no one had expected Hawke to leave them like that.

"Where is the letter?" She asked Isabella as she lifted her head to look at her. Isabella gave her the letter and Aleksandra carefully inspected the letter, and she noticed that something just didn´tseem right. She looked at the wardrobes and she noticed that her clothes were taken in a hurry. She shook her head as she looked at the letter again, now inspecting the handwriting. The letter was written in a hurry as well, but something else caught her attention. She turned to the door as she screamed someone´s name.

"Ibrahim!" He hastily came to the Sultana and he bowed.

"Bring me the letter I put in my luggage. Fast!" He ran off to grab Marian´s other letter. Everyone watched her in confusion as she inspected the letter again, as if she was searching for something, her eyes looking at the words. Fenris noticed her behavior and he just couldn´t lose the feeling that something was wrong.

"Sultana, what are you doing?" Fenris asked her and she just eyed him with narrowed eyes, Fenris immediately backed down. A few moments later Ibrahim arrived with the letter and he handed it to the Sultana. She grabbed the letter from him before she walked to the desk, placing both letters next to each other as she started to compare the handwriting on both letters, and her suspicions were correct.

"That is not the same handwriting…" She whispered to herself, her eyes staring at the letter in disbelief. She lifted her head to look at Sebastian, before she yelled his name in hope to rattle him from his waking coma.

"SEBASTIAN!" He slowly turned, and her heart almost stopped at the expression he wore on his face; his face was lifeless, sad and frightened. She took both letters and strode past the others before she stopped before Sebastian, pressing the letters on his chest causing him to stumble back a little.

"Look at the letters." He watched the floor, not really paying much attention to her and the letters pressed on his chest. He felt empty, alone, and his heart was broken, he didn´t care about anything right now, especially not about some stupid letters. The only thing he wanted was to get drunk and to never wake up again. He slowly lifted his eyes to meet Aleksandra´s angry green eyes, he knew from the expression she wore that he had to obey her, then he slowly took both letters before he asked her with a low and shaking voice.

"What is that?"

"This is a letter Marian wrote to me a week ago. Look at it…" But then Sebastian laughed bitterly as he looked at her, refusing to look at the letters. Aleksandra eyed him angrily and he immediately stopped laughing before he looked at them, he didn´t notice anything though, only the words about their wedding and that she was pregnant and again the reality hit him, hard.

"You want to torture me a little more?" He barked at her as he pressed the letters into her hands. She lost control and she pressed the letters back into his chest.

"Look. At. Them!" She yelled at him and everyone grew nervous as they watched them argue. They never saw Aleksandra that angry before, but Sebastian yielded and looked at the letters again. He inspected the letters, closely, wondering what could catch Aleksandra´s eyes that made her that nervous, until he started to walk to his bed, slowly sitting down as he slowly began to see what Aleksandra had seen before him.

"The handwritings are different…" He whispered to himself before he looked even more closely at the letters, his heart beating wildly in his chest and the anger slowly boiling up inside of him. Fenris couldn´t help it any longer and he snapped at Sebastian, making everyone even more tense.

"What is it, damn it?" Sebastian looked at floor for a while, unable to answer the elf before he turned his gaze to Fenris, disbelief and anger written on his face.

"That is not her handwriting, someone else wrote this letter!" He stood up and started to put on a shirt, the anger boiling up inside him. Who dares to kidnap her, he asked himself as his entire body shook with rage. Aleksandra called for Ibrahim again, the guard came to her and bowed before she spoke to him.

"Go to the city, search every single house for evidence! Lady Marian Hawke has been kidnapped!" He bowed but he hesitated.

"What do I tell them, Sultana? The noble's won´t let me enter their houses." Aleksandra let out a long and frustrated breath as she came even closer to him.

"Tell them that Sultana Aleksandra of Antiva requested their cooperation. If they won´t submit, they will be judged by Antivan law!" He bowed again before he left, Aleksandra´s eyes on his back until he was out of sight. Sebastian was finished dressing and he took his bow and the quiver before he turned to Fenris, his expression dark and terrifying.

"Fenris gather as many guards as possible and take the horses! We have to search the woods for her!" But Fenris snapped at him as he shook his head.

"It is still too dangerous to go into the woods without any lead!" Then Sebastian turned to him, anger and madness written on his face as he barked at Fenris. This was the first time after many years that Fenris was frightened from Sebastian.

"For once, don´t question my course of action! Someone kidnapped her and I command you to obey me!" Fenris just looked at Sebastian´s angry face, before the prince turned and left. Isabella came up from behind as she patted his shoulder.

"Just listen to what he tells you. It´s Hawke we are talking about." Fenris just nodded in response as he left after the prince, trying to calm the anger that boiled inside of him. He understood him, and he was right; some maniac kidnapped Hawke and they have to find her as soon as possible. Fenris gathered a few guards on his way out, Sebastian was already sitting on his horse eagerly awaiting Fenris and the guards so they can start searching the forest. Fenris and the other guards mounted their horses as Sebastian came to Fenris, his anger clearly written on his face.

"I swear to you Fenris, who ever did this will die by my hand..." Fenris watched him with fear and a lot of respect, he knew that look on Sebastian´s face, he knew that whoever kidnapped her would die painfully by his hand. He just nodded in response, afraid that he might say anything wrong to him now, before they started to gallop towards the forest. Sebastian´s mind was screaming at him and he was blaming himself for not hearing the kidnappers, he wondered how could they be so silent when she was sleeping right next to him. Fear overwhelmed him and he started to pray to the Maker as he watched the forest, his mind playing every worst possible scenario; what if she is raped, what if she is tortured, what if she is already dead?

"Please Maker, let her be alright. I can´t lose her, I just can´t." They galloped as fast as they could, until they reached the forest outskirts. Sebastian dismounted his horse and he started to walk towards Fenris and his guards. Fenris gave order to his guards to search the entire easter half of the forest as soon as possible. Sebastian, Isabella and Fenris looked at the forest before they started to search for their friend.

####

Meanwhile, in the castle...

Aleksandra sat in the garden and drank her tea, she did all that was necessary as she waited for Ibrahim to return with some news. She was concerned about Marian and she hoped that she was all right, that nothing happened to her and the baby and she wondered what would have happened if she hadn´t arrived, maybe he would already be dead by his own hand... Aleksandra shook her head at that thought, but she knew that this would happen if something happened to her. She sipped her tea, thouthfu about the events that happened this morning as Ibrahim came to her and bowed.

"Ibrahim, I hope you have some news?" She asked him as she send her servants away, leaving her and a few of her guards alone with Ibrahim. He came a little closer to her before he spoke.

"We did as you asked Sultana, and we haven´t found any evidence. But..." Aleksandra eyed him suspiciously and narrowed her eyes at him.

"But what, Ibrahim? What are you hiding?" Ibrahim looked at the Sultana, not really sure if he should tell her. Aleksandra let out a long and frustrated breath as she stood up and slowly but graciously walked towards Ibrahim. He swallowed a big lump down his throat before she spoke to him with a calm voice, her hands folded before her.

"Ibrahim... You are under my command, don´t forget that." She whispered to him as he gazed deep into her eyes, suddenly he hadn´t the strength nor the will to disobey her.

"Sultana, one household didn´t let us in, even though we told them that you have ordered us, they still didn´t want to let us in." Aleksandra was angry now, her eyes flared at him as she leaned even closer to his face. She saw him swallowing a lump down his throat before he spoke again.

"They told us that if you want to search through their home, you need to come and look for yourself." Aleksandra nodded to him as she let out a long breath, a bitter smile crossings her face.

"Who?" Ibrahim swallowed again befor he answered.

"Malone, Sultana." She closed her eyes for a long moment to settle her mind. Maker why is that man always trying to ruin other peoples lives?

"Malone, is it?" Ibrahim just nodded in response as Aleksandra turned and walked away from him, leaning on the railing and inhaling the fresh air. She turned and walked back to him again before she spoke to him.

"Prepare the carriage, I want to see what they are hiding." Ibrahim bowed before he left, leaving the Sultana alone with her servant. Aleksandra sat down frustrated and waited Ibrahim to prepare everything. She was annoyed to see Malone and his daughter again, but if they have anything to do with Marian´s kidnapping then she had to investigate them, whether she liked them or not. A few moments later Ibrahim arrived telling her that the carriage is ready. Hastily she walked out of the castle and enetered her carriage to be at Malone´s estate as soon as possible. The other guards as well as Ibrahim were on their horses and they slowly approached Malone´s estate. Aleksandra was green with anger but she needed to have a clear head for Malone and his daughter because they were anything else but nice. Half an hour passed and they arrived at the Malone estate and they were all heartly greeted by the head of the family. Aleksandra walked out of her carriage and approached Malone who graciously bowed to the Sultana, a wide grin crossing his face.

"Sultana, it is an honor to welcome you in my home. Please enter..." Aleksandra eyec him angrily before she entered his mansion, Ibrahim right next to her. Malone´s steward, Jeremy, greeted them and leaded them to the foyer. Aleksandra followed him to the foyer, before he showed her to sit in a neatly chair placed near a large window overlooking the garden. His daughter, Amanda joined them as Malone sat with the Sultana on the table. Jeremy came and offered her and Ibrahim tea but they both declined.

"Oh please, Sultana, you offense me. Please you have to taste this tea from Orlais." Aleksandra gave him a fake smile before she answered, her eyes narrowed as she watched him.

"I am not here to drink tea with you. Why have you send my guards away?" Her face was serious and her eyes were narrowed at him, he swallowed before he answered her. Although he hated her he had to show her all the respect he could muster.

"I thought this would be a nice opportunity to meet you personally Sultana. I told him to return with you." Malone referred to Ibrahim who just eyed him suspiciously, Aleksandra gave him another fake smile as she let out a long and frustrated breath feeling the tension between the two men.

"Malone, I have sent my personal guards to every household in Starkhaven, yet you were the only one who didn´t let them enter. Why is that, I wonder?" Then she glanced at Jeremy and she noticed that he was nervous, more than he should be. Aleksandra averted her eyes back to Malone as he started to speak.

"Well as I said I simply wanted to meet you, that is all. And why have you brought an entire army to my house, surely you didn´t think we would harm you, Sultana?" And in that she recognized a warning. She smiled as she looked at Amanda who grinned at her the entire time although she wasn´t allowed to.

"These are my personal guards, Malone. I am not going anywhere without them." Then she looked at Jeremy again as she felt his eyes on her, but he hastily looked at the floor when he saw her watching him. Aleksandra felt that something is wrong with him, she stood up and walked towards him, his trembling even more obvious to her than before. She stopped before him and folded her arms as leaned her face a little closer to his before she spoke.

"What is wrong Jeremy? Why are you shaking?" She smiled at him and he smiled weakly back at her, the nervousness clearly written on his face.

"N-no Sultana, I am just nervous around the guards, that´s all." Aleksandra lifted her head a little as she looked down on him, she could see the sweat forming on his forehead as he rapidly blinked at the floor.

"Are you hiding something from me?" She asked him in a whisper and he looked into her eyes, she could see the fear written in them. Malone noticed the nervous behavior of his servant so he stood up and walked towards them.

"Sultana he is just nervous, that´s all. I will send him away if you wish so." Aleksandra was silent as she stared into the eyes of the elder man, and she could read volumes in them. She turned and looked at Ibrahim who awaited her command.

"Take him, Ibrahim. I want to hear what he has to say." She turned and started to leave as Ibrahim and another guard came to Jeremy and gently they took him by his hands.

"Sultana..." Malone came to her and grabbed her wrist. Ibrahim left Jeremy´s side and came closer to Malone but Aleksandra just eyed him to stay where he is before she averted her angry eyes at Malone, her eyes flaring with anger but she managed to keep her voice down.

"Malone... Release my hand immediately." He realized what he had done and he hastily released her hand as he bowed, apologizing for his rudeness.

"S-Sultana I am sorry, please forgive me... But, he is just the steward. Why are you wasting your precious time with him?" His voice shook and she just watched him with angry eyes before she spoke to him with a low and calm voice.

"It is not your concern to worry about how I spend my time. Ibrahim!" He and another guard took the steward away, Aleksandra watched them leave before she approached Malone, eyeing him angrily and his eyes flared with the same anger.

"If you have anything to do with Marian´s disappearance, then you are done, Malone. I guarantee you..." She turned and left the mansion, her guards following her. Malone´s other servants closed the door behind them as he angrily strode back to his room, cursing all the way to there for stupidity.

####

Sebastian strode alone through the forest, his heart racing in his chest with fear and despair as he searched for his Marian. He separated from everyone because they were starting to annoy him, he wanted to be alone in his search for her so he could think about her. The torch lightened his path a little as the darkness took more and more over the forest, and Sebastian was more and more afraid. Every minute is precious, every single moment she could die because they haven´t found her yet, and soon they had to return to the castle. He stopped and looked around to inspect the place where he stood in hope to see Marian somewhere, when he saw nothing he lowered his head and rubbed his eyes, his heart sinking into oblivion. Where are you Marian, he whispered to himself as he had a hard time to suppress his tears. Suddenly he felt movements behind him and he turned the torch to lighten his way, his heart beating faster as he hoped to see his Marian.

"Marian?" He asked the approaching figure, but he was disappointed when he saw Rozalyn coming out behind the trees. He narrowed his eyes at her as disappointment and anger washed over him, he turned away from her and started to walk away but Rozalyn grabbed his wrist, he spun around and his eyes flared with anger at her.

"Let me go! Don´t you dare touch me again!" He barked at her not really caring if he scared her or not, she swallowed hard as she stared at him, not able to move as his eyes shoot arrows at her.

"Sebastian, it is getting dark, we have to return to the castle!" He shook off her grip and came closer to her, barking at her as he came dangerously close to losing his temper.

"I have to find her! Don´t you understand!?" He turned and started to leave hoping that she would leave him alone but she grabbed his wrist again. Sebastian lost control and he turned back to her his hands pining her at he tree, holding her by her shoulders as his face came very close to hers. Her breathing sped up at the sudden closeness of his face and the feeling of his hands on her shoulder, his nostrills flared and his eyes flaring with anger and madness.

"I won´t go back until I find her!"

"You are endangering everyone, you don´t see anything in the dark. She could be lying next to you and you wouldn't even see her!" Sebastian realized she was right; they had to go back and call it a day though he didn´t want to admit it, he didn´t want to leave the forest without Marian, but he had to submit. Suddenly he realized how close he was to her as her scent filled his nose and his mind; she smelled of honey, even though they marched through the forest the entire day. He closed his eyes for a moment before he looked at her again, and he almost thought that she was his Marian, but her wide, sky-blue eyes gave her away. He gazed deep into her eyes, everything around him died, he was trapped in her eyes. Suddenly he heard someone approaching them and he hastily walked away from her, his eyes still locked with hers. He turned and saw Fenris approaching them and he had to wonder if he had seen anything, not that anything happened though. An uncomfortable silence spread between them, Fenris looked suspiciously at Rozalyn who stood still next to the tree before he looked angrily at Sebastian, he couldn´t shake the feeling that he interrupted something.

"Sebastian, we have to go. We don´t see anything anymore, but at least we searched the entire easter half. Tomorrow we´ll search the western half of the forest." Sebastian just nodded in response before turned and left. Fenris didn´t follow him though, instead he turned his narrowed eyes to Rozalyn, his eyes giving her a silent warning to stay away from Sebastian or she will feel his wrath, she shook her head and let out a frustrated breath before she walked past him and left. His eyes never left her back and suddenly he had the feeling that he have to have a little conversation with his best friend.

####

Aleksandra paced through her chambers, angry and nervously awaiting Sebastian to return. The conversation with Jeremy made her weary and angry but she wanted Sebastian to speak with him, she couldn´t make the decision for him as much as she wanted it. Ibrahim noticed how nervous the Sultana was as he came a little closer to her.

"Sultana, is there anything I can do for you?" She sat down and let out a long and frustrated breath as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"No Ibrahim, you can go and rest if you wish... You don´t have to be here." Ibrahim smiled as he came even closer to her.

"Sultana, I can only rest if I know that you are well and sleeping. If you want I can bring you some tea to calm your mind?" Aleksandra looked at him, not able to hide the smile that spread on her face, suddenly she had an idea.

"Anya!" Her servant girl came and bowed.

"Yes Sultana?"

"Prepare some tea for Ibrahim and me." Anya bowed and left, Ibrahim stared at the Sultana confused, not really sure how he should react, after all he was her personal guard, her father entrusted her safety to him. Aleksandra noticed his confusion and doubt and she couldn´t help but smile.

"Ibrahim, come sit next to me." Aleksandra patted the place next to her as she looked at him with a wide smile on her face, but Ibrahim still hesitated. A while later Anya came back into the room and placed the tea on the table before she left. Aleksandra eyed Ibrahim and he yielded as he sat down next to her. She took her tea cup and sipped her tea as Ibrahim watched the beautiful Sultana, he took his tea cup as well and sipped the hot tea. Aleksandra turned to him and watched him with a wide smile on her face before she spoke.

"I never had the time to meet you Ibrahim. I mean you are my personal guard arranged by my father but still, I think I need to know you better." Ibrahim stared at the Sultana as she smiled at him, he stared at her before he spoke.

"Ask me then, Sultana. What do you wish to know about me?" He smiled back at her and he couldn´t ignore the rush if satisfaction as he saw her blushing, Aleksandra looked around a little to find a proper question to ask him before she turned to him.

"Where are you from Ibrahim?" He looked at her and smiled before he spoke, her question surprising him a little.

"Ferelden, Sultana." Her eyes widened at that.

"Really? As well as Marian. Tell me, how is it like, in Ferelden?" He took another sip from his tea before he smiled, looking at the ceiling as he searched for his memories from his homeland.

"It is much more colder then here in Starkhaven. And the women there are fighters, they join the army as well as the men and they are very strong."

"Really? Then I would fit in there." She said chuckling before she sipped her tea again. Ibrahim watched her as he lowered his head, hoping that his next words won´t offend her.

"Sultana, if you were really there, in Ferelden, no man would be immune to your beauty." Aleksandra eyed him confused before she turned her head away from him. Ibrahim was afraid that he offended her and he wanted to apologize.

"Sultana, I am sorry... If I offended you..." She turned her head back to him with a smile on her face.

"You don´t need to apologize, Ibrahim. I kind off...liked that." He watched her confused before he realized her words. A smile spread on his face as he gazed deep into her eyes, his heart racing in his chest with pride. Aleksandra did the same and she never felt like this before as his green eyes looked into hers. She looked away as she stearted to blush, suddenly Henry entered the room.

"Sultana, Prince Vael has arrived but he said he wanted to be left alone." Aleksandra stood up and walked towards him as her eyes narrowed at Henry, the anger written on her face.

"Have you told him why I need to see him?"

"Yes Sultana, but he said he will deal with this matter another time." Aleksandra let let out a bitter laugh as she came even closer to Henry.

"This is a urgent matter! He can´t just be unavailable!" Aleksandra yelled at him and Henry just watched the floor before him.

"Sultana, he gave his orders, and sadly I can´t change them. I am sorry..." Henry bowed and left. Aleksandra let out a long and frustrated breath as she sat down rubbing her forehead with her fingers.

"Are you well Sultana?" Ibrahim asked her as he came closer to her.

"It´s the headache." Then Ibrahim came behind her and slowly he started to massage her neck. His hands were rough but gentle, and she relished his touch, wondering how the hands of a skilled and trained guard could be so gentle.

"Hmm, it seems you have golden hands." He smiled at her compliment and he continued to massage her. Aleksandra forgot about the problems as her headache slowly started to heal.

####

Sebastian enetered his room, tired, frustrated and exhausted from todays search after Marian. He knew that Aleksandra wanted him to speak with Malone´s servant, but he didn´t have the strength nor the nerves for that, right now he wanted to be left alone. He just wanted to get drunk again to at least try to forget his sorrows, but he doubted that even the strong whiskey that Varric smuggled in would help him. He came to the table where his drinks were placed before he took his mug and filled it with whiskey, drinking it up in one move. He came next to his window with the bottle and mug in his hands as he stared at the garden, the lavender immediately catching his eye. His heart hurt at the thought of her as he filled his mug again and emptied it´s content in one move. He shook his head to clear his vision as the whiskey slowly started to cloud his mind, then he walked to his balcony door and went outside as he leaned on the railing. He drank the whiskey of his mug before he refilled it, again and again. He was slowly getting drunk, the alcohol rising to his cheeks and warming his entire body. He could see the forest from here and he hoped that they would find her tomorrow, lest he wouldn't know what to do. He emptied his mug again, the sour liquid keeping him from crying as his vision doubled.

"Sebastian?" He lifted his head as he recognized the voice, but he didn´t turn. Instead he just refilled his mug before he emptied it again, he shook his head to be able to speak.

"I said I want to be alone, Rozalyn." She lowered her head in shame, but still she came closer to him.

"I know, but I thought you wanted to talk..." Then he turned to her as the bottle fell to the ground smashing in hundred pieces and the whiskey flooding the floor.

"I don´t want to talk with anyone! I want her safe beside me!" He watched her with wide and angry eyes as she looked at the ground, then he saw her fear and he realized what an ass he was. It isn´t her fault that Marian is missing, he thought as he shook his head.

"I am sorry..." He said as he turned away from her, leaning his hands against the railing. She slowly lifted her head to look at him, her heart racing in her chest before she spoke.

"We will find her Sebastian, don´t think otherwise." Then he laughed bitterly as he turned his head to look at her, fear and despair written across his face.

"But what if she is already dead?" He turned his head away from her as tears threatened to flow, but he somehow managed to hide them. She came a little closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder in hope to comfort him a little, feeling his hot body even through his shirt.

"She is not dead, I guarantee you. We will find her tomorrow and then you will be with her again." He turned his whole body to her as he gazed deep into her eyes, his face now close to hers. His mind turned off, instead of warning him that this is not Marian his mind showed him exactly the opposite; he saw Marian again through his blurry vision. He slowly lifted his hand to cup her cheek, as if he wasn´t himself anymore, his body didn´t respond to him and he thought that this was a dream as he stared deep into her wide blue eyes. Then he smelled honey all around him as he closed his eyes for a moment, inhaling her scent. He opened them again and he saw her staring at him, her nervousness and confusion showing on her face before he spoke in a low and husky voice to her, his voice sending goose bumps all over her body.

"What a beauty you are... Marian." Her scent, her eyes, her mouth... He hadn´t even realized that he was lowering his face towards hers. Her heart hammered wildly in her chest as she saw him nearing his face to hers, his eyes closed, but she just couldn´t resist him. It is wrong, yet so wonderful, she thought as their lips finally met. Their first kiss was long and deep, their soft lips pressed hard with each other as his tounge demanded entrance which she gladly gave to him. His tongue glided through her mouth as he explored it, her tongue fighting a sweet battle against his as the desire rose in her body, wanting to feel him and have him in any possible way as she moaned into his mouth. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him even closer to her before her hands ran through his hair, the small kiss growing into something more passionate and desirable then it was before, but then reality hit him and his eyes snapped open; it´s not lavender, it´s honey, Maker what am I doing, he thought to himself before he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. They both panted for air as they stood and watched each other, her wide eyes looking at his narrowed, he could still feel the heat of her lips on his. She saw his guilt and she pressed her hand on her mouth before she spoke.

"Sebastian, I am so sorry, I didn´t... I wouldn´t..." He grabbed his sleeve and he cleaned his lips from her and her heart broke at the sight of it. He took a deep breath before he spoke to her, his heart racing in his chest and his mind screaming at him for his weakness.

"It´s best if you leave..." She hastily turned and left as she started to cry, but Sebastian didn´t care. He knew whom his heart belonged to, and this was a mistake he won´t repeat ever again. He slowly turned and left the balcony, leaving for his bed. He sat down on the bed and stared on the floor, his heart heavy with worry and fear, he was afraid that he would never see her again… He cradled his face in his palms as he started to pray to the Maker.

"Please Maker, watch over them… I can´t lose them, I can´t live without her." Sebastian slowly rocked back and forth, the loneliness of his bedroom not allowing him to sleep.

####

Fenris walked through the castle, checking the security one last time and arranging tomorrows search party. He was exhausted, he wanted to keep up with Sebastian pace but he just couldn´t, Sebastian was eager to find Hawke and that´s what gave him the necessary strength. Fenris reached the last stair to the hallway and he made his way to his room where Isabella already waited for him when he spotted someone walking his way. He stopped to see who is walking through the castle in the middle of the night and he almost got a heart attack when he saw Rozalyn coming from the direction of Sebastian´s room. She hadn´t seen him, he realized and he stood still and crossed his arms in front of his chest as she came closer to him. She was lost in her thoughts and she was heart broken, suddenly she felt the presence of someone else and she abruptly stopped, only to see Guard-Captain Fenris standing before her as she slowly lifted her head. Her heart hammered faster as he took a few steps towards her, his body only inches away from her, she knew he only needed to lift his arm to finish her off and that made all of her assassin senses sharp. She bowed her head to him as he blocked her way, then she lifted her head to lock her eyes with his, the tension between them growing even more. They looked at each other, both not willing to break the eye contact when she cleared her throat to speak.

"Guard-Captain." Her voice was flat and cautious, Fenris shifted his weight from one leg to the other as he glanced down at her. Since when are elfs so tall?

"Where are you going at this hour?" Balls, she thought as he caught her off guard, she couldn´t tell him that she was with Sebastian.

"I am going to my room." Fenris shifted again and his hands turned to fists at his sides as his eyes bored holes into hers.

"Yes I see that, but where were you?" Rozalyn narrowed her eyes at him, the annoyance written on her face as she mimicked Fenris´ movements from before, crossings her arms before her chest.

"I don´t think that´s any of your business, Guard-Captain." She strode past him but he was quicker to stop her, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her back before him, she shook of his grip and tried to leave again, but he held her by her shoulders and pinned her on the wall making her unable to move as she felt his clawed gauntlets digging into her shoulders. She hissed from the sudden pain, she could tell by Fenris´ cold and angry eyes staring at her that he could end her life now if he desired so.

"It would be wise of you to answer my question!" He growled at her, suddenly the markings on his body started to glow, and she felt, she knew that her life was on the line if she doesn´t play by his rules.

"I was with the prince talking about tomorrows search plans and then I left." She raised her voice at him and he tightened his grip on her shoulders, she bit the inner of her cheek to suppress her hiss and whince from the pain. He leaned his face closer to hers, his breath tickling the skin on her face as his face grew even more angry.

"I am watching you Rozalyn. Don´t think you can finish whatever you came to do!" She narrowed her eyes at him as he barked at her, her breathing quickened at his accusations.

"What?! What are you talking about? I am here to assist you!" Fenris shoved her hard at the wall, the back of her head hitting the wall so hard that she was certain that she bled now. Her eyes fell shut for a small moment before she locked her eyes with his again, only to see pure hatred and disgust reflecting in them.

"Yes, yes, but if I see you acting suspiciously I will finish you off. Am I clear?!" He grabbed her face as his markings glowed even more and Rozalyn was sure that her life ends now.

"FENRIS!" His head snapped to where the voice yelled his name, and his heart skipped a beat as he watched Sebastian coming closer to them, his eyes narrowed and his face stiff with anger. He released Rozalyn and walked towards Sebastian until he stopped chest to chest, face to face to him.

"What are you DOING Fenris?!" Sebastian barked at him and Fenris didn´t care at that moment if he was the Maker himself.

"I am doing what you should do! You should mistrust this total stranger!" Fenris pointed his finger at Rozalyn and she felt like a black sheep at that moment.

"She is no stranger! She and her clan helped my father! And now she is providing us with valuable information!" Fenris turned from him and waved his hands through the air before he turned back to Sebastian.

"And you believe her?! You never even thought that she is here to assassinate you?!" Both of them yelled through the hallway, not caring if their yelling would awake the others. Rozalyn took a step towards them, she wanted to assure Fenris that she is their ally but she couldn´t even start as Sebastian´s angry voice yelled at her, his eyes shooting arrows at her.

"Return to your chambers Rozalyn! You did enough for today!" He watched her, his nostrils flared and his breathing deep and uneven. She lowered her head before she bowed, at that moment she didn´t felt afraid or threatened, she felt alone and sad. She took one last glance at Sebastian´s angry face before she turned and left, her heart tightened more with every step she took, guilt washing over her as she wondered why everyone was hating her. Sebastian averted his eyes back to the person in front of him and he couldn´t believe that Fenris would oppose him like that.

"Varric checked her through and through, she is no threat!"

"Yet." Fenris answered flatly, Sebastian watched him in confusion before Fenris continued, he knew he had his attention now.

"But what when Hawke returns? Haven´t you thought about Hawke´s safety?" Sebastian shuddered, his eyes widened at Fenris.

"What do you mean?"

"What makes you think that Rozalyn won´t attack Hawke so she could claim you?" Fenris almost whispered to him, Sebastian felt a shudder running down his spine as his words finally came to his brain. He looked at the floor for a while before he looked back at Fenris, pure determination reflecting in his eyes.

"She won´t dare to harm Marian." He growled at Fenris and Fenris crossed his arms before him.

"Really? And what makes you believe that?" He dared him, Sebastian took a deep breath as his eyebrows furrowed even more together, if that was even possible and he spoke to Fenris with a low, threatening tone in his voice.

"Because I would cut her throat and then I would throw her in the Minanter. Then I would hunt down her clan and I would wipe them from the face of earth if they plug only one hair from Marian. One single hair." He brought his finger to Fenris´ face as he spoke to him before Sebastian took one backward step as he inhaled deeply to clear his mind.

"Fenris, I assure you that I know what I am doing. And I promise you if I see even a hint of treachery in her actions, I will kill her myself. Nothing will save her then. But right now she gives us information about the divine and Varric begged me to let her stay around here." Fenris shook his head as he let out a frustrated breath, before he looked at his friend.

"I understand you, but I will keep a close eye to her." Sebastian nodded to him as he patted his shoulder.

"Thank you Fenris, and I am sorry for yelling at you."

"No harm done, my friend, but you have to be on guard. We never know when Justinia could send her assassins to kill you."

"I know, but trust me on this. I got it." Fenris bowed his head to him before he took his leave. Suddenly he stopped and turned back to Sebastian.

"I will trust you Sebastian, but know this; if you hurt Hawke in any possible way I won´t care if you are prince or the Maker. I will kick your ass so hard you won´t be able to sit for weeks." Then he left, Sebastian watched him before he took his leave as well. He already betrayed her trust in a way and he hated himself for being so weak, but he wouldn´t hold it a secret, he would tell her about it as soon as she returns and recovers. So many emotions swirled through him right now and he couldn´t help but think about the words Fenris spoke to him. He entered his room and leaned his back at the closed door, his eyes narrowed and his mind filled with anger.

"Everyone who tries to harm her, will pay." He spoke to himself before he walked to his bed, but then a question popped into his mind; can I protect her from myself?

**Notes:**

Oh my what a mess. We'll see how our cute prince is going to solve the problems. Poor Rosie, she's having it hard out there, don't you think? Or do you not like her at all? Stay sharp and hope you continue reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sebastian woke up early in the morning, followed by the immense headache from last night's drinking, he didn´t pay much attention to the headache, his mind wad only directed at finding Marian. He left his room and he met Isabella and Fenris on the way to the dining room, they all went together to have breakfast so they can go to the forest and continue the search for Marian. They met Rozalyn on the way to the dining room and she joined them, but Sebastian ignored her as much as possible. He remembered what happened last night, and he scolded himself for being so weak; she looked like Marian, yes, but she could never replace her. Rozalyn raised her eyes to look at him from time to time but she saw that he ignored her completely, and that made her sad. She brought back the memory when their lips met and she couldn´t help but wonder; was it so wonderful for him as well as for her? The memory of their kisx just wouldn´t leave her mind and she wondered if her feelings towards Sebastian were getting bigger. She decided to ask him, but not now, she would wait till they are alone in the forest again so no one may interrupt them. They came to the dining room and everyone sat down as the servants brought the breakfast. All were silent for the most part of the breakfast, but Isabella noticed Rozalyn´s 'glow' and she wondered who made her 'glowing'.

"So, Rosie, you look happier somehow." She swallowed hard as she carefully chose her next words, her cheeks blushing hard and Isabella couldn´t help the smirk on her face. Maker what am I going to tell her?

"Ahem, well, I..." She blushed even more as she looked at her plate. Isabella knew what that reaction meant and she was even more eager to hear who praised her maker.

"Ooo, you had sex."

"Isabella..." Fenris eyed her and she shrugged her shoulders in innocence.

"What? Look how she reacts and how she glows... Does anyone see that glow around her? It´s like a veil around her." Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Isabella, he was annoyed by her reaction and he was afraid that Rozalyn would tell them about their kiss.

"Isabella, I think that´s none of your business." Rozalyn looked at him, her eyes wide with disbelief and for a brief moment their eyes locked. Rozalyn immediately felt her heart beating faster the moment he locked his eyes with hers, but he broke the eye contact to continue eating. She couldn´t believe that he was protecting her, suddenly she felt a small fraction of hope, hope that he might turn to her and be only hers. Maybe he feels anything towards me after all.

"Spoilsport." Isabella rolled her eyes as she continued to eat. Rozalyn averted her eyes back to her plate, her heart still beating frantically as she resumed eating the food. After a while, they ate up and mounted their horses, they galloped to the eastern half of the forest in hope to find her there. Everyone searched a part of the forest as time passed by, Sebastian felt more and more afraid of what might have happened to her, and if they find her at all. His soul was troubled and he kept seeing her dead body in his mind's eye, no matter how hard he tried to banish the pictures they still kept coming. Then he asked himself how he would live without seeing her, without touching or kissing her. He stopped for a while to gather his thoughts as he closed his eyes, remembering her smile, her scent, her voice... Maker how much he missed her. No matter how much Rozalyn looked like her, she just couldn´t replace her. Marian was unique, she captured his heart with every smile of hers, with every kiss of hers and he was hers, completely. He would never leave her for a one-night stand, nor would he leave her because of Rozalyn or any other woman in the world. He opened his eyes and started to walk again, his mind praying to the Maker for her to be alive and well, suddenly he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Sebastian?" He stopped and took a deep breath as he turned only to see Rozalyn coming closer to him.

"What do you want?" She came and stood in front of him, her eyes all over his face. He was annoyed and angry, she saw the hatred was directed only at her.

"I think we need to talk." Sebastian walked past her and continued to walk, before he turned and looked at her, his eyes narrowed and his brogue thick as he barked at her.

"There is nothing to talk about. It happened and it was a mistake that won´t happen ever again." He saw the hurt on her face but he couldn´t care less, he didn´t want to have anything to do with her as he continued to walk. Rozalyn watched him as her eyes filled with unshed tears, the lump in her throat growing bigger as she walk after him.

"So that´s it, it just happened and it won´t happen again? What about me, don´t you ask how I feel about that?" He stormed back to her, his eyes flaring at her before he barked at her, his face inches away from hers, his hot breath tickling the skin on her face.

"And why do you think I should care about that?" Her eyes were glassy and gazed deep into his, it´s now or never, she thought.

"Because I think I love you..." His eyes widened at her and he couldn´t believe what he heard. He turned away from her and shook his head before he turned back to her, his face very close to hers now, his face was filled with rage, anger and annoyance.

"There can´t be nothing between us because I love her! And I will not leave her for anyone!" Then she dared to lean her hands on his chest as her eyes searched his.

"She won´t find out about us... We just have to find a way to..." Her lips were inches away from his and he realized the sudden closeness, without thinking he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. She hadn´t thought he would react like that as he barked at her again, her heart tightening even more.

"I will not betray her, and don´t even think to try and separate us because you won´t succeed!" She watched him as he walked away from her, her heart sinking into oblivion. She wanted him and she swore to herself that she would have him, if only for one night, no matter the consequences.

####

Sebastian strode through the forest angry and frustrated, angry mostly at himself because he was so weak. He kissed another woman, but he didn´t want to hide it from Marian, he would tell her about it as soon as they found her and she recovers. Hours passed and it was getting dark, he already lost all hope in finding her, suddenly Fenris came to him.

"Sebastian, we spotted a camp full with mercenaries." They ran back to where they spotted the camp and Sebastian felt hope again, he hoped that she was there. All of them gathered around the camp, preparing for an ambush. There were around twenty mercenaries in the camp, a not too large number which they could easily top and defeat. A few moments later, they attacked the camp and killed almost everyone, leaving only their captain alive to question him. They pinned him on a tree and bound his hands behind it. Sebastian came to him and punched his face before he barked at him, his nostrils flaring with anger and rage.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" The captain didn´t answer and Sebastian hit him with his fist again before he grabbed his collar and shook him.

"Tell me where she is or I will find every last member of your family and slaughter them!" The captain didn´t answer again and Isabella came up to them, annoyed by the stubbornness of him.

"Answer him or we will leave you here for the crows." The man swallowed hard a few times before he started to speak.

"We had the lady, a noble man ordered her execution."

"What do you mean you had her?" Sebastian barked at the man again, but now he answered him without hesitation.

"She escaped us and we ran after her, but then she fell of a hill and we stopped searching for her because we doubt that she survived the fall." The words struck Sebastian´s heart as he looked at the man´s ruined face, he felt sick and he suppressed the urge to vomit in front of everyone. He swallowed hard a few times as the realization hit him; maybe he won´t see her ever again. His hands turned to fists, his nails digging deep into his palms as he looked at the man, he screamed and punched him one last time before he walked away from him, running both hands through his hair as he fought for air.

"Not my Marian, no..." He came back to the man and grabbed his collar again, his eyes wide with anger.

"Where is the hill?" The man pointed the way with his head and Sebastian walked away and took a torch as he made his way to the hill. Isabella and Fenris ran after him to stop him, but he just eyed them angrily, telling them to leave him be before they and the guards split to search for her. Isabella´s heart threatened to shatter when she recalled the man´s words, her eyes getting full with tears as she searched and screamed Marian´s name. Fenris was also shocked, he couldn´t and he wouldn´t believe that Hawke is dead. Rozalyn watched them leave before she came a little closer to the mercenary captain.

"You think she didn´t make it?" It was cruel but she hoped for her death, then Sebastian would be free for her. The man looked at her confused before he answered.

"She fell hard and she hit a few trees with her body, so I doubt that someone can survive that." Rozalyn walked away from him as a cruel smile spread on her face.

"Princess Rozalyn sounds nice..." She whispered to herself as hope overwhelmed her, she sat near the camp fire staring at the flames and hoping for grave news.

####

"Marian! Marian!" Sebastian and the others yelled her name in hope she would hear them. It was night and they could barely see anything but they knew that Sebastian would not give up now, so they continued to search for her keeping a close eye to every shadow. Everyone searched a part of the hill that was covered with large trees, one side of the hill was very steep, it went downwards into the river and it was almost impossible to pass. Sebastian stood and looked down at the steep side of the hill and he hadn´t even realized that he was crying, his soul cried as he saw her dead body in his mind's eye. He fell to his knees as he thought about her falling down there, her body hitting every tree on her path. Fenris came up from behind and grabbed him under his arms to lift him.

"She is not dead Sebastian! Don´t you dare think otherwise!" Fenris barked at him as he released Sebastian, leaving him to resume his search. Sebastian wiped away his tears and saw a small path that led down to the river, he decided to walk down that small and dangerous path. He slowly and carefully walked downwards and the river was getting louder and louder. He lightened his path with the torch as the trees grew bigger but their number lowered. Sebastian walked and walked until he came to the end of the path; he stood at the river shore surrounded by bushes and large stones. He looked around and screamed her name again and again, but he heard nothing. He prayed to the Maker, begging him to find her, but no answer came. He screamed a few times in agony and despair before he sat down and cradled his face in his palms crying, his heart heavy with grief and sadness.

"No, please, I can´t lose her... I just can´t... Please holy Maker take me, I don´t want to live without her..." Then he lifted his head as he heard a twig breaking. He looked around and saw nothing but he couldn´t see anything through his watery vision.

"I probably scared the animals..." He wiped his tears away as he turned and started to leave, heartbroken and sad. He slowly walked away as he heard a very low voice, his heart and blood froze as he immediately stopped.

"Seb-..." He turned and saw that no one is there, but he swore that he heard someone saying a part of his name. He slowly walked back as he took his bow and arrow and readied it.

"Who is there?" He spoke with a loud voice, then he heard a twig breaking again and he walked towards a bush when, again, the same voice.

"Seb-..." He walked over to the bush and looked behind it. His blood froze as he saw someone lying on his back, but he couldn´t see anything so he took his torch to lighten the body, and his heart almost stopped beating at the sight.

"Maker have mercy. FENRIS!" He screamed as loud as he could as he threw his bow and arrows away and knelt beside the person.

"Marian... Marian, can you hear me? Please say something!" He lifted her in his arms as he sat at the ground. She was cold, her body shook and he could see the bruises all over her face, her nightgown was torn apart in a few places and he saw blood going from her thigh.

"Seb-... Sebastian…" His heart felt hundred times lighter as he heard her voice and he couldn´t help but smile as he gently took her hand and kissed her knuckles. He touched her cheek with the back of his hand and he immediately noticed her purple lips.

"FENRIS!" He screamed again and a few moments later Fenris and a few other guards came to Sebastian, kneeling next to him as they watched Marian. Sebastian gently lifted her body in his arms as they started to leave the hill. They came atop of it and Isabella´s eyes widened with happiness as she saw Sebastian carrying her, but her happiness was replaced with worry as she saw in what condition Hawke was. Rozalyn was sitting near the camp fire as she heard the guards approaching. She stood up and hoped they haven´t found her, she hasn´t even realized she was smiling when she walked towards the guards. Her smile died however when she saw Sebastian carrying her in his arms. His angry and narrowed eyes locked with hers for a moment, and that look of his spoke volumes to her; she knew from that look that he would never be hers. She broke the eye contact as her eyes fell to the ground. A few other guards arrived with a horse and Sebastian gave her to Fenris so he could mount his horse, then Fenris slowly lifted her and gave her to Sebastian, who cradled her in his arms.

"I will go to the castle and see that a healer inspects her. You take the mercenary captain, and try find any evidence on who did this." He looked one last time at Rozalyn, but his eyes were different now, they were filled with...pity. He galloped off to the castle, Rozalyn´s eyes still watching him as they went. His heart beat wildly in his chest as he silently prayed to the Maker that she stays alive.

"Just a little longer Marian, you´re safe with me…" He whispered to her as they hurried to the castle, and a few minutes later, he entered the castle with her in his arms, he almost ran through the castle halls. Her breathing was steady and deep, her body became a little warmer as he ordered Henry to call for the healer. Henry hastily left in search for the healer as Sebastian walked towards his bedroom, then her body shook again and he cradled her even tighter to his chest in hope to warm her. A few moments later, the guards opened the bedroom door for him, he entered and walked towards the bed. He gently lowered her down as the healer ran to them, Sebastian backed down from Marian to give the healer the necessary space so he could examine her. Then panic overwhelmed Sebastian as he watched the healer inspecting her body and her face. He ran both hands through his hair as he started to shake, his breathing fast and uneven.

"I… I can´t breathe…" Henry gave him a glass of water as he sat down on a chair to calm. He watched the healer casting magic on her and he knew that she was in a bad state.

"How is she?" He asked him through his breaths, but the healer didn´t pay much attention to him, he was too much absorbed into his work. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at him as he spoke louder this time.

"I asked you how she is!" The healer looked at him, worry written on his face.

"She is bad, but the baby is fine." Sebastian let out a laugh as he leaned back in his chair, happy that their child is all right.

"But what about her?"

"She has a few broken ribs, her arm is broken and her thigh is badly wounded. I will heal as much as I can, but then she will have to rest and drink as many poultices as possible." The healer returned to his work, Sebastian let out a sigh of relief as he heard that Marian is going to be all right. A few moments later Fenris, Isabella, Varric and Aleksandra entered the room and all of them walked towards Sebastian.

"How is she, Choir boy?" Varric was the first to ask.

"She has a few broken ribs and a broken arm, but she will be fine." All of them let out a sigh of relief. Aleksandra watched Marian, her beaten and bruised body lying lifeless on the bed, she blinked rapidly to fight away the tears but Varric´s voice broke her sad thoughts.

"Well that´s nothing for Hawke, she´ll handle it." Varric tried to hide his concerns, but to no avail. Isabella watched the healer doing his job as her eyes darted to Marian; she noticed her swollen face and her purple lips and she wondered if she is going to be the same Hawke as before.

"Where have you found her?" Aleksandra asked her voice filled with worry and concern, and Sebastian felt a shudder running down his spine as he remembered where he found her.

"Behind a bush, near the river, she must have been lying there since yesterday. Maker, I thought she was dead…"

"I told you, you would find her." Fenris patted his shoulder and Sebastian gave him a weak smile, relieved that Marian was back with them. They all watched the healer as he finished his job. He stood up and came to them, rubbing his hands before he spoke.

"Her ribs and arm are healed, but not completely. She needs to lie down here and rest, she can´t move until she recovers. The baby is fine, though it´s a miracle that it survived. Your Highness…" The healer bowed and left and Isabella had to blink a few times at the words of the healer.

"Baby… what baby?" She asked Sebastian as all stared at him with wide eyes, only Aleksandra smiled, knowing what the healer was talking about. Sebastian took a deep breath before he smiled at them.

"Well I have been waiting for the right moment to tell you, but now is as good as any moment. Marian and I are having our first child." All of them stared at him with disbelief; Varric´s mouth dropped open and his eyes wide with confusion, Isabella stared at Sebastian and Fenris just blinked at him.

"Our Choir boy pounded the Champion!" Isabella punched Varric´s shoulder.

"Have some respect in front of the Sultana, you idiot!" Varric shrugged his shoulders in innocence and Aleksandra laughed.

"Oh please, she is practically part of the family. By the way, where is Rosie?" Sebastian stiffened at the mention of her name; he had to tell Marian about their kiss as soon as she recovers, although he doesn´t know how she will react. Isabella rolled her eyes before she answered, Sebastian saw the annoyance in her face.

"Rosie took the captain into the cellars and she said she goes to her bedroom to rest. She will see Marian tomorrow, that´s what she told me."

"Whatever, but tell me Choir boy, do you really trust her? I mean we don´t know anything about these assassin´s…" But Sebastian shook his head as he watched Marian, he didn´t want to have this discussion now.

"Not now, Varric. I will deal with her later. I will stay here with her in case she needs anything. Aleksandra!" She averted her eyes to him before he spoke to her.

"I am sorry I couldn´t speak with Jeremy earlier. I will speak to him tomorrow morning." Aleksandra eyed him before she left the room, Sebastian knew that she was mad at him for ignoring her, but he just hadn´t the nerves to talk with him. Isabella and Fenris walked out, but Varric stayed. He wanted to talk with the prince.

"Eh, Sebastian…" His eyes widened as he heard Varric use his name and he knew that something is wrong.

"Varric?" He shook his head and Sebastian saw the concern written on his face.

"Look, I don´t care what you do or what you think, but when I told Rosie we found Hawke… She started to cry as if I told her that her mother died. She acted as if she hoped that Hawke would die." Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment to settle his mind, that damn dwarf has to notice everything, he thought before he spoke.

"I don´t know what´s wrong with her, Varric. And there are things that are better left unspoken… to you and to everyone else." Varric nodded in response as he raised his hands in defeat.

"I don´t care what you did, Choir boy, but clear this with Hawke, or Rosie, or whoever. I don't want to see our Champion heartbroken." Varric turned and left the room, leaving a very concerned Sebastian behind. He hadn´t even thought of how she would react to this, would she leave him or would she kill Rozalyn, and it made him wondering if he should tell her at all. Sebastian turned and watched her sleeping body, his heart and mind relaxed now that she is here with him before he started to walk towards her. He knelt on the floor and leaned his arms on the bed taking her hand in his and slowly he started to massage it. He listened to her even breathing as he closed his eyes, feeling her cold hand in his. He wondered what she had been through in the camp before she escaped, and how she even managed to escape.

"My Marian… I will take away my sleep if it means you will stay safe…" He whispered to her as he leaned over her, looking at her lips slightly swollen lips. He gently brushed his lips over hers, and suddenly he realized just how much he missed her these days. He lied down next to her as he turned to watch her, before sleep took over him after this long and exhausted day.

####

"Sebastian?" He heard someone calling his name and his eyes slowly opened to adjust to the light, only to see meadow-green eyes staring at him.

"Marian… Thank the Maker you are all right…" He lifted a little so he could hug her, carefully he placed his hand behind her shoulders to hug her to him, her warm body now held close to his.

"Sebastian, what about the baby? Have I…" A few tears made their way down her face, he chased them away with his thumb.

"Leannan, the baby is fine, the healer said it´s a miracle it survived." She smiled as more tears fell down her face, but at least she was assured that her baby is well. He took her chin and slowly he turned her face to him, his eyes gazing deep into hers.

"Leannan… My Marian…" Then he slowly lowered his face towards hers until he kissed her, her soft rosy lips pressed gently on his. He felt her body shaking and he broke the kiss to look at her, afraid that he might hurt her.

"Leannan?"

"My arm… it hurts…" She referred to her left broken arm.

"Don´t move, your arm is broken. Here…" He gave her a vial and slowly he pressed it to her lips. She reared her head a little to drink the sour substance of the vial, the pain easing after a few moments.

"What is that?"

"Something to ease your pain, you can´t move too much because you have a few broken ribs as well. The healer healed most of it but he said you need to lie down and rest." Sebastian wanted to stand up and leave to get Aleksandra and the others but she grabbed his wrist to stop him. His head snapped to her and he saw the pleading look on her face.

"Please stay for a little longer… I have missed you so much…" Without a word, he came back to her, hugging her tight to him. He missed her warmth, her taste and her scent as he leaned his chin on top of her head, her hair tickling his nose.

"Leannan… what have they done to you?" He felt her body starting to tremble and he tightened his grip around her but still he was careful not to hurt her. She hesitated a little before she started to speak.

"Nothing, thank the Maker. I was trapped in a tent and bound to a column, and somehow I managed to release the strings and I ran away. I haven´t seen the steepness of the hill though so I fell and I was unable to move, but then I heard your voice and I had to find the strength to show you that I was there…" Sebastian saw the tears again and he hastily chased them away with his thumb.

"Leannan I was so worried…" He played with the locks of her hair, the dirt was still there but he didn´t care.

"Have you seen who took you?" He asked her, cautious not to make her tired with his questions as she let out a long breath.

"No, I saw only a few men dressed in black, I could only see their eyes."

"Marian, I swear to you that this won´t happen again. I won´t sleep ever again if it means for you to be safe." She smiled at this, Maker how much she missed him; his scent, his voice, his touch.

"Sebastian it wasn´t your fault, they put a handkerchief under your nose so you can smell the same thing that made me unconscious. You couldn´t hear them even if you wanted…" She lifted a little as pain struck her body, he gently grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back on the bed as he lifted and walked away.

"Marian, I will get the healer to check on you. Aleksandra is eager to see you as well as the others…" Her eyes widened at that because she thought that Aleksandra was in Antiva.

"She is here?" Sebastian chuckled before he answered her, a wide smile on his face.

"Isabella send her a letter to tell her that the seekers where here. She also told her that you weren´t well and that´s why she came… I´ll be back in a few minutes." Sebastian walked out of the room, leaving Marian alone with her thought´s. She placed her hands on her belly and patted it, her heart lighter now that she knew that her baby is unharmed.

"I am so glad you´re okay... Little bird." She remembered Sebastian´s poem, how he refered to her as little bird. Her eyes darted at her broken hand, luckily she could not remember the fall of the hill. She looked out of the window, staring at the morning sky as the sun slowly rose behind the horizon, the morning birds twittering on the nearby trees. She was happy to be back with the others, especially with Sebastian.

"Home, sweet home..." She whispered to herself as the door flung wide open, only to reveal Aleksandra, Varric, Isabella and Fenris entering the room, all of them smiling wildly at her as they sat around her. Aleksandra hugged her not able to suppress her happiness, then her face grew sad as she saw Marian´s hands on her belly.

"The baby..?" She asked her, a little afraid of the answer, but Marian just smiled.

"Little one is all right, as well as I am." Aleksandra squealed in happiness as Varric fought to suppress his tears.

"Damn it Hawke, you really scared us this time." He said to her as he patted her belly.

"Anyway, when were you going to tell us about your little bairn?" All of them laughed as Varric tried to mimic the Starkhaven accent.

"I just waited for the right time to tell you, I wanted it to be a big surprise."

"Well congratulations, you surprised us all." Isabella said as they heard someone entering, only to see Rozalyn enter the room. Fenris´s and her eyes locked together for a moment before she averted her eyes at Marian.

"Hey Rosie, good news; Hawke is well and her baby too." Varric´s words struck her heart. What freaking baby, she thought as she forced a smile on her face.

"You are pregnant? Congratulations, I hope the babe will be fine." I hope it rots with you in the void!

"Yes, thank you..." She said weakly as she studied Rozalyn, she could see that something bothered her, but she didn´t want to discuss it with her right now. Then Sebastian entered the room and he almost lost his temper as he saw Rozalyn standing next to the bed. Meadow-green eyes as well as sky-blue eyes were staring at him and this was the first time he saw them next to each other, now he realized just how much they look like, and their faces were amazingly similar. He stopped for a moment before he forced a smile on his face, ignoring Rozalyn completely as he sat down next to Marian, bringing his lips to hers in a slow and gentle kiss before he turned to look at Rozalyn; he wanted to squeel in happiness as he saw her looking away from them. Hope that´s a lessons for you! He wanted to speak with Marian but Aleksandra cut him off.

"Sebastian, I need to talk to you..." Aleksandra eyed him as she stood up from the bed and walked towards the quiet corner of the room. Sebastian looked at Marian and she just nodded in response before he walked over to her.

"What is it?" She glanced one last time at the others as if to make sure they couldn´t hear them, when she saw that they were talking with Marian she turned back to Sebastian, her face becoming serious.

"You need to go and talk to Jeremy, he is still in the dungeons." Sebastian let out a long and frustrated breath, he completely forgot about him.

"And why would I do that?" He crossed his arms on his chest in arrogance as Aleksandra eyed him angrily.

"Because he knows who hired the mercenaries!" She spoke to him in a slightly raised voice and she could see his expression change, from arrogance to curiosity.

"How is that?"

"Look, I won´t tell you anything. I want you to go down there and talk with him. I want you to hear it from him." Aleksandra stood there and looked at Sebastian with narrowed eyes and he knew that she wanted him to go, now. Sebastian walked to Marian soothing the top of her head before he spoke to her.

"Leannan, I have some business to take care of with Aleksandra. I will be back shortly." He gave her a peck on her mouth and she smiled at him. He turned and walked out, Aleksandra following him right away. Everyone was silent for a while before they started to talk with Marian about all kind of things. Only Rozalyn was silent, looking out of the window as her heart threatened to break at the memory of Sebastian and Marian. She wanted to be the one whom he calls leannan, she wanted to be his princess. She glanced back at Marian, a wide smile on her face as she talked with the others about her pregnancy. She looked out of the window again, a cold shudder running down her spine as she thought about a way of how to make Sebastian hers, and she thought about removing the only obstacle that was between them.

####

Sebastian and Aleksandra walked in silence, the annoyance written on his face as they made their way to the dungeons. He wanted to hear what Malone´s servant knew about the kidnapping and he had to admit that he was curious. But if he indeed had something to do with the kidnapping, then Sebastian would see that a proper judgement is placed upon him. They arrived at the dungeon cell were Jeremy is being held and the guards let them in, Sebastian immediately noticed that the old man was worn out from being in the dungeon. Jeremy bowed when he saw the Prince and Sultana approaching him and Sebastian stood right in front of him placing his hands behind his back before he spoke.

"Jeremy, the Sultana tells me that you have valuable information on the kidnappers?" Jeremy trembled, he was afraid, as much as Sebastian could tell as Aleksandra approached them from behind before she spoke to the old man.

"Don´t worry, Jeremy, the Prince and I will keep your family safe. Just tell him what you told me." Jeremy looked at Aleksandra before he turned his frightened gaze to Sebastian.

"Your Highness, I can only tell you what I heard my Lord talking about, though I could not see the person he was talking to." Jeremy shifted and swallowed hard before he continued.

"He talked to a few mercenaries, I think, about abducting the future Princess of Starkhaven. He wanted to kill her so that his daughter could marry you instead. Please, Your Highness, I didn´t have anything to do with it. When the lord saw me eavesdropping he threatened me that he would slaughter my family if I tell anyone."

"Ibrahim!" Aleksandra called for her personal guard and he entered right after she called him.

"Yes Sultana?" Aleksandra turned her head to Jeremy and pointed her head towards Ibrahim.

"Tell him where your family is, Jeremy. He will bring them into the castle." Jeremy looked with widened eyes at Ibrahim before he spoke to him with a trembling voice.

"They are in a house down the hill, you will see a big mabari sitting in the forefront and a few cows behind the house. Please..." Jeremy fell to his knees as he started to cry. Aleksandra turned to Ibrahim with a serious face.

"Bring his family into the castle, they are in danger." Ibrahim bowed and hastily left as Sebastian lifted the old man back to his feet.

"Come with me, Jeremy. Lets get you something to eat." They walked back to the kitchen to give him a proper meal before Sebastian and Aleksandra walked out, seeing that the old man is taken care of. They paced back to Fenris´ office and Aleksandra was curious as to what Sebastian´s next move is.

"What are you going to do?"

"You´ll see." He answered her flatly as he opened the door. Fenris was sitting on his desk looking at some papers as he saw the Prince and Sultana entering. He tossed the papers aside and stood up before he bowed to them, then he watched Sebastian pacing his study as he ran his hands through his hair. After a long moment of silence Sebastian stopped and stood still, his eyes were closed as he spoke to Fenris.

"Fenris... Gather every noble household in the throne room. Tell them that I called for them and that it is an urgent matter that can´t wait, but leave the children at home." Fenris looked at him confused for a few moments before he left them. Aleksandra came to him as she watched him with narrowed eyes.

"What are you going to do, Sebastian?" Sebastian opened his eyes and stared on the floor for a few moments before he averted his angry eyes to hers.

"I am going to teach them a lesson they will never forget." Sebastian walked out as well, leaving a very confused and frightened Aleksandra behind. She quickly followed him and she felt unwell, but somehow she knew what Sebastian is going to do and she couldn´t wait to see the 'lesson' he is going to teach them.

####

Rozalyn paced her room in unease and angry, her heart hurting at the image of Sebastian and Marian happily together. She had no right to fight for Sebastian, but her feelings grew deep for him. She didn´t even knew when she fell in love with him; was it the time in the forest when he pinned her on the tree, his face close to hers, his hot breath tickling her face and his eyes boring deep into hers, or was it the time when they kissed, his hot and soft mouth pressed hard on hers. She felt her belly do a flip as she closed her eyes and remembered their kiss. She imagined him trailing kisses all over her body and she couldn´t ignore the desire that boiled inside her. Then the image of Sebastian kissing Marian hit her mind and she almost screamed in frustration. She stopped before the window as a very dangerous idea hit her mind, a few moments later she walked out of her room and walked towards Marian´s bedroom. She came there fast and knocked on the door. She waited until she heard a 'come in' and entered, only to see Aleksandra sitting next to Marian. Aleksandra eyed her angrily as Rozalyn bowed to them.

"Sultana, Lady Marian. I hope I am not disturbing you..." Marian smiled at her and patted the other side of the bed.

"No, we were just talking. Come, sit with us." She tried to be as polite as possible, although she didn´t like her. Rozalyn looked around and Marian noticed her nervousness.

"Lady Marian, I need to talk to you in private, if that is possible." Marian and Aleksandra eyed each other, Aleksandra´s eyes spoke volumes as Marian nodded to her. Aleksandra stood up and walked towards the door and Rozalyn bowed to her as she stopped right in front of her. Rozalyn lifted her head and dared to look at Aleksandra, only to see green eyes shooting arrows at her. She took a deep breath and walked out, closing the door behind her. Rozalyn looked at Marian for a while and noticed her broken arm. She knew that Marian was pregnant, and now she started to have second thoughts. Am I really ruining this relationship because of my selfishness, she asked herself as she came closer to Marian who was propped up by the pillows behind her. She sat down next to her and took a deep breath before she leveled her eyes with hers.

"Lady Marian, there is something I have to confess..." Marian watched her confused.

"Wouldn´t the Chantry be more appropriate for that?" Marian asked her quirking up an eyebrow. Rozalyn looked away before she started to speak with a trembling tone in her voice.

"No, it has something to do with you...and Sebastian...sort off..." Marian´s eyes widened at that before she patted her hand that was on the bed. Rozalyn looked back at her and saw Marian smiling at her.

"You can tell me anything, Rozalyn." In truth, Marian had a hard time to suppress the urge to hit her in her face. Then she started to shake, and Rozalyn couldn´t ignore the doubt that engulfed her more and more. She didn´t knew if Sebastian was going to tell her about their kiss, but she couldn´t hold it anymore to herself. Rozalyn took another deep breath to settle her mind, before she closed her eyes for a moment.

"It didn´t meant anything, you know... It just happened then and it never happened again, and it won´t happen again." I just hope that it WILL happen again. Marian watched her with narrowed eyes as her heart ached in her chest, her ears not believing what she is hearing. Rozalyn watched her with sadness on her face before she continued to speak.

"Sebastian and I...kissed, but that´s all that happened. And as I said, it happened only once and it won´t happen again." Marian closed her eyes for a moment to settle her mind. First she thought that Rozalyn would lie to her or that this was a lame joke, but then again she had no reason to lie to her. Marian opened her narrowed eyes and leveled them with hers, and she couldn´t suppress her anger mand hurt anymore.

"You kissed him?" Rozalyn felt the sweat going down her forehead and she hastily chased it away with her hand. Oh Maker what have I done?

"Yes… I don´t know how it happened, it just-" A slap cut her off. The slap was so hard that her inner cheek started to bleed, her head turned to the side and her face burning from the hard slap. She slowly turned her head towards Marian only to see her angry eyes shooting arrows at her.

"You kiss him as I lay beaten up and unable to move?!" She yelled at her and Rozalyn realized that she messed it up, even though she was happy that she might leave Sebastian. Marian closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she spoke to her in a slightly raised voice.

"You are lucky that I am bound to the bed because you would already be dead! Now get out of here and let me warn you; if I see you close to him again you are dead!" Rozalyn stood up and bowed her head before she left. After she closed the door, two tears made their way down her face as she made her way back to her room. Now he won´t even look at me, she thought as more tears started to flow, her heart hurting as she entered her room, praying that Sebastian would forgive her.

####

Sebastian sat in his study as he awaited Fenris to gather all noble households to the throne room. He knew what he was going to do, and he would do it in front of every noble family of Starkhaven.

"Drastic times require drastic measures…" He whispered to himself as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opened only to reveal Fenris coming in.

"Sebastian, everyone is in the throne room, just as you requested." Sebastian stood up and walked towards the door, leaving his study behind, he didn´t even glanced at Fenris as he strode past him angrily. He and Fenris walked in silence all the way to the throne room, Sebastian remembered the things Jeremy and the mercenary captain told him. He was furious, angry and mad, and he wouldn´t be the compassionate and nice prince anymore. Things have gone so wrong and I have to fix that, he thought to himself as the guards announced him to the nobility. He entered the throne room with Fenris at his side as all the nobles bowed for the Prince. He walked and stopped in front of them all as he put his hands behind his back, his anger boiled up even more when he saw Malone and his daughter Amanda standing between the crowd. He took a deep breath to choose his words and to calm his mind before he spoke to them in a loud voice.

"A grave crime has been committed. My future wife, Lady Marian Hawke has been kidnapped, but luckily, we found her. She is well and she is recovering from the injuries." Sebastian glanced at the crowd and saw some disapproving and concern looks, but nothing that caught much of his attention. He looked at the entire room before he continued to speak again. In the meanwhile, Aleksandra was standing on the second floor, watching them from above as she awaited Sebastian´s lesson to be taught.

"We have investigated all possibilities and we have found out that one of you here ordered the mercenaries." He heard several gasps and no´s from the crowd, but Malone was silent and he stood still. Sebastian glanced angrily at Malone before one noble dared to speak with him.

"I am sorry Sire, but who would dare such a horrible thing?" The noble asked and everyone started to nod in approval.

"Guards!" Sebastian called for the guards and they came up from behind, they knew why he called them so without further instructions they walked over to Malone and his daughter, taking them by their hands and dragging them in the front. Amanda tossed herself around in hope to shake of the guards, but Malone just followed them and Sebastian saw that this man was ready to die for his crimes, that he planned this. The guards brought them in front of Sebastian , Amanda stopped tossing herself in the guard´s arms as Sebastian went a little closer to Malone, and he heard another gasps and no´s from the crowd. Sebastian glared at him angrily and his nostrils flared, his breathing sped up before he barked at him.

"Have you anything to say in your defense?" Malone leveled his eyes with his before he spoke to him.

"She is a no one and we are risking war with the Divine´s because of her! You should have married someone else, not a fugitive who was once the mighty Champion!" The crowd went silent as they heard Malone confessing the crime.

"Yes, I ordered the mercenaries to kill her! I am just sorry that she made it out alive!" Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment before he turned his back to him. He slowly walked back towards Fenris before he grabbed Fenris´ sword. Fenris´ eyes widened with fear as he watched Sebastian turning his back to him and walking back to Malone. Aleksandra ran down to stop him, her eyes wide with fear but it was already too late; with one swift move with his sword, he beheaded Malone. The head flew off in the air as all the nobles started to gasp and scream, Amanda watched her father´s head bounce on the floor before her as the headless body fell to the ground, the blood squirting from his neck.

"FATHER!" Amanda screamed, her legs gave away but the guards held her hard as her cries filled the room. Sebastian glared at the audience, his doublet, face and sword smeared with blood, his breathing fast and uneven.

"This is what happens to the ones that doesn´t respect the royal family! And now I am asking you again; is there any problem with me marrying the Champion of Kirkwall?! If you have anything to say, say it now!" Aleksandra ran down to them as she looked at the headless body before Sebastian. She looked back at him only to see horror and madness reflecting on his face.

"Sebastian..?" She managed to whisper to him, but the guards came up.

"Sire, what do you want to do with the body?" Sebastian took a deep breath as he returned the sword to Fenris. Fenris didn´t even realize he was trembling as he took back his sword. Sure Malone deserved to die, but to execute him like this…

"Dump him in the river and hang the head somewhere in the city as a reminder of what happens to someone who messes around with the royal family…" He said to the guards before he turned his eyes to Amanda.

"Throw her into the dungeon; she will be executed in two days." The guards nodded in response as they took Amanda into the dungeon and Malone´s body and head out of the castle. Amanda started to toss around again before she turned her head at Aleksandra.

"You did this! You made him do that!" Aleksandra just watched her with a lazy smile on her face as Amanda continued.

"You made him kidnap her! You have killed him!"Sebastian eyed her suspiciously and Aleksandra answered him.

"You know that I was in Antiva with my father, right? Besides, he confessed everything." Sebastian turned to the crowd before he spoke to them in a raised voice. Aleksandra still wore that lazy smile on her face as she watched the guards taking away Amanda who still screamed and accused Aleksandra.

"You may go now, but remember who the ruler here is." He turned and walked away, leaving Aleksandra and a very trembling Fenris behind. They eyed each other before they left the throne room, the cleaning maids arrived and started to wash the blood from the floor. Fenris´ heart pounded wildly in his chest as he remembered what he witnessed a few moments earlier. That is not the same Sebastian anymore, he said to himself as a cold shudder ran down his spine. Now he knew how much he changed and how much this situation wore him out. Fenris shook his head as he swallowed the lump down his throat before he walked back to his bedroom, eagerly wanting to lie down on his bed and forget all that happened.

####

Sebastian´s body shook with adrenalin as he made his way back to his bedroom, eager to see Marian again, she was the only one that kept him sane. He entered his room and he almost got a heart attack as he saw Marian standing in front of the window in nothing but her nightgown.

"Marian, what are you doing?" He ran over to her and a shudder ran down his spine as he saw she was crying. He gently took her hand in his but she shook his grip away.

"Why are you crying?" She slowly turned to him as pain struck her body, but she didn´t care. Her heart was broken and that was the greatest pain she felt right now.

"How, Sebastian? How could you?" He watched her with wide eyes, confused about what was going on here.

"What leannan, what did I do?" She let out a bitter laugh as her eyes met his.

"How could you kiss her?" Her question was merely a whisper and his heart ached at her words. He closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them, only to see her swollen face and eyes.

"Leannan…it happened only once and it will never happen again-" Then she slapped him so hard that his inner cheek started to bleed. Sebastian closed his eyes at the sudden pain on his face, but he didn´t care. He understood her; if she would kiss another man, he would probably throw him to the wolves.

"That´s what she told me, too! It only happened once, but it happened when I fought for my life! For our lives!" She yelled at him and he started to take her hands in his.

"Leannan…" She slapped him again on the same side of his face and again, he felt blood in his mouth. His face burned from the slap, but he knew she had a reason for that. He looked away from her for a moment as she cried, her heart aching like never before.

"Is this what you do when I am away?! Making out with other women to ease your pain?! If that is your logic then I should have slept with the entire Kirkwall population until I waited for you!" He knew she was right. His mind screamed at him telling him to yell at her, but he couldn´t, not when she is so heartbroken.

"I am sorry…" He managed to whisper to her as she raised her hand to slap him again, but she stopped her hand halfway in the air as she sobbed aloud. Her legs gave away and she fell to her knees, heartbroken and sad and crying. He knelt down next to her and wanted to lift her, but she shook his hands away from hers.

"Leave me alone!"

"Leannan please let me help you…" He tried again but this time her eyes met his, and all he could see was anger, hurt and regret.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled louder this time and the door burst open, Aleksandra stopped at the doorway and watched Sebastian and Marian on their knees, Marian was crying. She ran towards Marian before she lifted her, leading her towards the bed. Sebastian watched them as his world fell apart at the words Marian spoke to him earlier.

"Aleksandra make him leave!" Aleksandra eyed Sebastian and he just nodded as he took his leave, closing the door behind him. He started to walk towards his study knowing that he would spent this night alone, regret filling his heart and his mind. He wanted to kill himself because he was so weak to resist Rozalyn, and his mind filled with anger as he thought about her. Without knowing, he turned and started to walk towards Rozalyn´s bedroom as anger boiled up inside of him. He came there fast and knocked heavily on the door, and without waiting her to answer he entered it. She saw his angry expression and her heart raced in her chest with fear as she stood up from the bed and walked towards him.

"Sebastian?" He came very close to her as his angry eyes bored into hers.

"Why are you ruining my life?!" He barked at her and her heart threatened to explode as she saw how much angry he was.

"I couldn´t hold it anymore and I wanted to tell her so I can have a clear conscience… And I love you."

"You call THIS love?" He barked at her face and she felt tears forming in her eyes, but she pressed them away.

"Yes! I am doing everything for you but you keep ignoring me!"

"Because I love her!" Their face´s were very close and she dared to kiss him again, but he hastily grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away.

"STOP THIS! You will never have me!"

"Why, you had tons of women before. Why can´t I have you now?"

"Because I wasn´t in love before, and now I am!"

"Do you really love her, Sebastian? Or do you just feel useful around her?!" She mocked him in which she succeeded. He snapped at her, how dare she talk to me like this?

"Don´t you dare speak to me like this! I love Marian, write it down in your head and remember; I WILL NEVER BE WITH YOU!" He turned and wanted to leave but she grabbed his wrist. Sebastian shook off her grip and without thinking he grabbed her neck. He choked her as she fought for air, but his grip only tightened around her neck as she slowly fell to her knees.

"Seb-astian…" She managed to say, but he interrupted her.

"You think I can love you? You think I will leave such a wonderful woman like Marian for someone like you?!" He barked at her as his grip tightened even more around her neck. She had no air in her lungs anymore and she almost passed out as suddenly he released her, her hands immediately touching her neck. She panted for air as he looked down at her with narrowed eyes.

"Leave this castle! I don´t want to see you ever again!" He left her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Rozalyn coughed and still panted for air, but the thing that hurt her most was her heart.

"Great, Rozalyn, you messed things up quite a bit." She whispered to herself as she lie down on her bed, hoping that sleep would take over soon.

**Notes:**

Sebastian has some nerves, he really starts to annoy me (lol, and I am the writer). But please dear readers, give our sexy prince a chance to atone for his sins lol. Tell me what you think about the characters dear readers and feel free to criticise my story. And I must say that I LOVE Aleksandra (she is awesome)! Soon I will post some artwork on my profile page, I plan to draw Aleksandra, Rozalyn, the Sultan, everyone who belongs to my fiction. Stay sharp and keep reading!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Marian woke up, she tried to get up but her attempt failed as pain struck her entire body. Olga was there and came behind her to prop her up on the pillows behind her. She gave Marian the vial that eased her pain and she drank it, the pain decreasing after a few moments. Her entire body was covered in bruises that still hurt her, but not as much as her heart. It would not bother her that much if the situation was different, but it was not, and she couldn´t ignore the anger she felt towards Sebastian, she felt betrayed and she wondered if she could trust him ever again. She looked out of the window and saw it is almost noon, she was so exhausted she almost slept the day through before Olga came and gently she washed up Marian´s face. A few moments later Aleksandra entered her room with Anya on her side as she walked towards Marian, sitting down next to her.

"How are you Marian?"

"My body is fine, but my heart and soul are a mess." Aleksandra understood her completely, she knew how much Marian cared for Sebastian, to find out that he had kissed another woman when she was not here must have been hard for her. It made her doubt his love and truthfulness towards her, and that was the worst feeling a lover can have. Aleksandra patted her hand on the bed as she gave her a weak smile.

"I know, but also remember how much he did for you just to keep you..."

"I know it´s just, when you hear things like that, your mind shows you exactly what you don´t want to see. What if they have even slept with each other but they are hiding it from me?" Aleksandra shook her head in disbelief.

"Now THAT he didn´t do, I guarantee you. It was a slip, surely he was a little drunk and he mistook her with you. I mean you both look almost the same." Aleksandra wanted to give her a little comfort, but to no avail. Marian just stared out of the window and watched the birds flying away.

"How will I ever forget that? That he betrayed me like this?" Aleksandra let out a long breath as she watched Marian.

"Now, now, Marian. You love him don´t you? And love conquers all, if I am not mistaken. Besides, you decided to marry in two weeks. Surely you don´t want to blow off the wedding?" Marian turned her head towards Aleksandra and she could see the doubt written on her face. Aleksandra grabbed her hand as she gave her a serious look on her face.

"Marian, you LOVE him and you WILL marry him! Have I made myself clear?" Marian just nodded in response before she asked her.

"Have you seen him, Aleksandra?" Aleksandra looked at Marian not knowing if she should tell her, but then again what the heck.

"He is in his study taking as much meetings as he can. He thinks that you don´t want to see him so he is going to occupy his mind as much as he can. He is heartbroken, Marian."

"So am I, and I was not kissing other men around when I waited for him!" Aleksandra let out a frustrated sigh as she realized that she couldn´t get pass her stubbornness. Olga entered the room with a trait on her hands and she put it down on the bedside table. Aleksandra took the trait and wanted to feed Marian, but Marian refused to eat from her as she snatched the trait away from her. Aleksandra stood up and walked to the window overlooking the garden, there she saw Rozalyn sitting on a bench and suddenly anger filled her mind. She turned and looked at Marian; somehow, she tried to hide her anger as she spoke to her.

"I am going out to the gardens, if you don´t need me." Marian just nodded in response and Aleksandra turned and left her room. She walked out slowly before she closed the door behind her, then she started to walk in a hastened pace towards the garden, the anger boiling up inside her. A few moments later, she came to the gardens and Rozalyn was still sitting on the same bench. Aleksandra walked towards her and stopped in front of her. Rozalyn looked at the ground before her as she felt someone standing in the front; she slowly lifted her head to look at the figure that stood before her. When she lifted her head enough to see whom it was she hastily stood up and bowed. Gee, now she is going to scold me, too, lucky me.

"Excuse me Sultana, I haven´t seen you..." Aleksandra lifted her head to look down on her and she had to suppress the urge to hit her. Aleksandra took a deep breath as she came even closer to her face now, her eyes flaring with anger anf hatred.

"Rozalyn… how are you?" Her voice was surprisingly calm but her eyes gave her away. Rozalyn lifted her head in confusion, blinking rapidly at her as she tried to figure out why she is asking her such a question.

"I am well, Sultana."

"Hmm." Aleksandra nodded before she answered her, feeling disgust towards Rozalyn.

"Of course you are all right; you are the reason why a once happy couple is now unhappy." Rozalyn took a deep breath as she carefully chose her words. She was afraid of the Sultana; no matter how skilled she was as an assassin, she was still the daughter of a mighty Sultan. She let out the breath she was holding before she spoke to her.

"Sultana… It´s not how it seems…"

"THEN TELL ME HOW DOES IT SEEM!" Aleksandra yelled at her and the guards shifted nervously from one leg to the other. Ibrahim was there and he reassured them that everything was fine. Aleksandra watched her with narrowed eyes full with anger, her breathing uneven as she awaited her answer. Rozalyn just watched the ground and she hadn´t the courage to speak. Aleksandra laughed mockingly before she lowered her voice again.

"You can´t even answer that? How disappointing…" She turned her head away for a moment before she looked at her again.

"Do you know what damage you have caused them?" She asked her in a low and calm voice, but her eyes were the exact opposite of calm. Rozalyn took the courage to look at the Sultana before she found the strength to speak.

"It is his fault as well as mine…"

"HE WAS DRUNK AND YOU USED HIM!" She yelled at her again and Ibrahim had to come up from behind.

"Sultana…"

"Leave Ibrahim, I won´t yell again…" He bowed and left the two women alone as he saw that the Sultana was close in losing her temper. Rozalyn´s heart raced in her chest because she knew that Sebastian gave her the same authority as she had in Antiva, she could kill her right now if she wanted to. Aleksandra watched the futures of her face and she knew that she was afraid of her, and she couldn´t ignore the rush if happiness as she saw her shaking body. Her eyes flared at her as she spoke to her in a low and threatening tone in her voice.

"Rozalyn… I don´t care from which assassin clan you are, if I tell them what you have caused… surely you will be banned from the ranks, and I can hardly imagine that this is what you want." Rozalyn looked at her again as her mouth fell open a little.

"Sultana…"

"I don´t care who started the kiss, or who´s idea it was. If he was drunk, why haven´t you stopped him? Why haven´t you pushed him away?" Rozalyn took a deep breath as she closed her eyes for a moment to settle her mind and to tell her what she really felt for Sebastian.

"Sultana, because I…"

"Choose your words carefully, Rozalyn… Very carefully." Aleksandra threatened her and eyed her angrily as she awaited Rozalyn´s answer. She saw that her entire body shook, much to her pleasure, but she wanted the answer to her question. When she saw that she would get none, she grabbed her chin with her entire hand and forced her to look at her, her eyes burning with hatred and her body shaking with rage.

"If I see you near him or her again, no matter on what business, do you know what I will do to you then? Do you know what kind of power I posses here and elsewhere?" Aleksandra whispered to her in an angry tone in her voice, Rozalyn realized that her life was on the line if she made her angry again. If the clan would find out about this then they would abandon her, if not even kill her. She couldn´t leave the contract either because they would see it as failure and kill her then. Rozalyn closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them again, only to see pure hatred and rage in the Sultana´s eyes.

"Yes Sultana…" Aleksandra roughly released her chin as she lifted her head to look down on her.

"You have only one more chance, Rozalyn, and start praying to the Maker that she forgives him… Otherwise, I won´t be responsible for my actions." Aleksandra turned and left, Rozalyn hastily bowed to her in respect. She knew that the Sultana wasn´t joking and she knew that she was serious, deadly serious about this. Rozalyn shook her head in hope to clear her mind of the fear and guilt she felt as she made her way back to her chambers, silently praying to the Maker that Sebastian and Marian would find to each other again.

####

Aleksandra came to her room, her head aching and her heart racing with rage. This entire time she had to suppress the urge to kill her with her bare hands, but that wouldn´t do her any good. In Antiva, she would have been permitted to kill her like that, but the laws here were different and she had to respect that. Aleksandra sat down and rubbed her forehead in hope to ease the headache as she ordered her servant to bring her tea. Suddenly someone entered her room and her eyes widened as she saw Sebastian entering.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here? I thought you had appointments to attend to?" Aleksandra patted the place next to her and Sebastian hesitantly took his seat. He rubbed his hands nervously, his eyes looking around the room and Aleksandra wondered why he acted like this.

"Why are you so nervous, Sebastian?" He turned his head back to her and smiled weakly before he spoke.

"I saw you talking with Rozalyn earlier…" Aleksandra closed her eyes and her headache immediately returned. Sebastian noticed her tension and he felt sorry for bringing up the subject.

"I am sorry…" Then she turned to him as she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"You don´t have to apologize, Sebastian, it´s not your fault."

"But… She said it was her kiss as well as mine…" Aleksandra let out a long and frustrated breath before she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"First of all, you were not by your senses, otherwise you wouldn´t have kissed her. Second, she knew you were drunk but still she kissed you back. Besides, she looks the same as Marian, who would not think that she was her?" Sebastian gave her a weak smile as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Thank you, Aleksandra, for being there for us, especially for Marian." Then his face grew sad as he looked at the floor before him.

"How is she?" Aleksandra watched him and her heart hurt as she saw his childhood friend hurt like that.

"She is fine. She ate a little this morning, but she keeps telling me that nothing hurts her more than her heart. She misses you, but she is still angry at you." Sebastian smiled a little as he heard that she at least thought about him.

"What is the healer saying?"

"She is getting better, and she will heal completely for a week if she keeps using the medicine." Aleksandra watched him as Anya brought her tea.

"Do you want tea as well?" Sebastian shook his head as he stood up and Aleksandra followed him.

"No, I have an appointment with the traders. They have some problems with the trade routes I sat up for them so I have to go and clear the problem." He turned and started to leave, but Aleksandra´s voice stopped him.

"Sebastian?" He turned back to her and saw her serious face.

"You know that this will have consequences? You know that she will always be suspicious?" Sebastian lowered his head, unable to look at her.

"I know." He said bitterly and Aleksandra had to scold him, if even for a little.

"You know you have to stop drinking?" He then locked his eyes with hers before a weak smile crossed his face.

"Do you think I won´t be able to stop?" Aleksandra took a few steps towards him before she narrowed her eyes at him.

"It seems so. Were you at your senses..." He lifted his head towards her and his eyes narrowed in annoyance. Aleksandra saw the annoyance before she continued to speak, she was certain that her next sentence would shake him out of his drinking problem.

"She spoke to me... About going to Antiva with me." Sebastian´s annoyance was replaced with grief and sadness as he came to stand before Aleksandra.

"What?" He couldn´t say anything else, the big lump in his throat just wouldn´t allow him. He couldn´t even bear the thought of her leaving for Antiva because of his recklessness. Aleksandra watched the features of his face, she was mad at him as well.

"She told me that she needs a break from this place...and from you." Sebastian fell down on the couch, his face between his palms, the mission he had to attend to forgotten. Aleksandra placed her hand on his shoulder as he spoke to her.

"She can´t do this to me." Aleksandra withdrew her hand as she realized his words. She narrowed her eyes at him before she spoke to him.

"Sebastian, it was you who hurt her." He let out a bitter laugh as he lifted his head to look at her.

"And that´s why she leaves me?!"

"She is not leaving you..." She tried to reassure him but his anger got the better part of him, he stood up and paced her room, his hands running through his hair before he turned to her his voice desperate.

"But that´s what you said! You are trying to take her away from me!" That was enough for her to lose her temper.

"SEBASTIAN VAEL!" She yelled at him and she was certain that the entire castle heard her. Sebastian stood there, immobilized, as he watched Aleksandra coming right into his face.

"Don´t you dare blame me for the shit you caused! I told her not to leave Starkhaven, I told her how much she means to you and how much you regret your actions! Don´t you even dare to think that I am your enemy because I swear that this would be your last thought!" She didn´t even cared that he was the prince, he was also her friend, and friends need to yell at each other if necessary. Sebastian realized what an ass he was as Aleksandra turned away from him, her back now turned to him.

"Aleksandra, I am sorry. I just..." She turned and came back to him, her eyes narrowed and flaring with anger as she tried to keep her voice down.

"Sebastian, we all love Marian, and all of us would give anything to keep her safe. I don´t know her as much as you but she is a good girl and that´s why I am yelling at you right now. Because she doesn´t deserve to be treated like this!" She yelled again and Ibrahim burst into the room, when he saw her standing face to face with the prince he knew that he isn´t wanted.

"Prince, Sultana, I am sorry I haven´t realized..." But Aleksandra didn´t pay much attention to him as she continued to talk with Sebastian.

"Do you really think that you are the only one here that would give up anything to keep her safe? What about Varric, or Fenris or even Isabella?" Sebastian didn´t break the eye contact, but what she was telling him is true; everyone would give anything to keep Hawke safe, she brought them together. Sebastian lowered his head and closed his eyes, Aleksandra realized she was a little harsh with him.

"I am only trying to help you, Sebastian. Both of you. I know how much you love her, and believe me she loves you too. But she is a human being and she has feelings, and all this stuff with Rozalyn... I know Varric begged you to keep her, but is she really worth it? To maybe lose Marian because you kept Rozalyn here?" Sebastian lifted his head and locked his eyes with hers.

"No, she is not worth it, but I can´t risk losing Marian because I was not well informed. And I promise you that I will keep my distance from Rozalyn. Maker knows she just brought us trouble." Sebastian wanted to leave but she grabbed his wrist and his eyes snapped to hers.

"I hope you know what you are doing Sebastian. Otherwise you will lose everyone, not just Marian." He shook off her grip and eyed her angrily before he walked out. Aleksandra rubbed her forehead as she sat down on the couch, Ibrahim came closer to her as she leveled her eyes with his.

"You heard everything Ibrahim. Looks like Rozalyn stays here for a while longer." Ibrahim watched her worried face, he hesitated a little to tell her, but then again it could be possible.

"Sultana, if I may suggest something." She eyed him confused but still she nodded her approval as she stood up and walked towards him, her face serious.

"Let me hear it." Ibrahim came a little closer to her before he spoke.

"Sultana, we could try to convert her contacts against her so they are forced to send their letters strictly to Varric."

"I thought about it but how will you intimidate them into betraying their own?" Aleksandra watched Ibrahim who wore a lazy and reassuring smile on his face. That smile of his spoke volumes.

"Let this be my worry Sultana. I will see to this matter personally." Aleksandra reconsidered for a while before she made a decision, a wide smile on her face.

"Very well, this will be your job to take care off. And remember, you have to achieve this before the next letter arrives. They have to believe that they can´t trust her so they are redirecting the letters to Varric, and then she will be useless." Aleksandra was happy as she hoped for their plan to work. Ibrahim bowed and left, he stopped just outside the door as a mean smile spread on his face. It was long since he did some dirty work for Aleksandra, but he gladly did it for her. He made his way out of the castle, he already knew what he would do to make the spies submit.

####

Marian sat alone in her room, the immobility making her crazy. It was one of those moments when she wanted Sebastian next to her, talking to her and making her laugh. She missed his smile and his touch, and she wondered if she reacted too hard with him. She remembered the two slaps she gave him and she felt guilty; she wanted to bring back the moment only to make it different. She wanted to apologize to him, but the wound in her heart was still too deep. She knew they were going to marry in two weeks, as they have agreed the day before she was kidnapped, and she had to smile as she remembered the moment when they decided to marry before the war. Sebastian wanted them together in the Makers light, in case something happens to him during the conflict; he wanted to be with her even at the Makers side and she cried almost the entire night. To lose Sebastian in this war… Marian shook her head as she felt a few tears going down her face, and she quickly chased them away with her hands. It was almost night, and she wondered where Sebastian was; was he in his study, or was he in the gardens? Is he alone? She shook her head as she thought of him and her kissing each other, but she knew how much she meant to him. He kissed her, yes, but only because he was drunk and because she looks the same as Marian, and she couldn´t help but wonder what made him break the kiss, or what made him stop there and not going any further.

"Olga!" Her servant came in and bowed.

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Where is the Prince?" Marian hated herself for asking, but she had to know.

"He is with his guards, my Lady; he said he had to solve a problem around the trading routes he established, some bandits attacked the traders and he went to kill them." Marian nodded with a weak smile on her face, she stared at the blankets in front of her as an idea hit her mind.

"Olga?"

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Bring me the book form my table." Olga walked towards the table and grabbed the book that was on it before she handed it over to her.

"Thank you. You may retreat to your chambers." Olga bowed and left her alone. Marian waited for her to close the door behind her before she opened the book. It was Sebastian´s book and now she had the time to read it through, her heart felt a little lighter, though, now that she could read what he wrote only for her. Her eyes darted through the lines and words and her heart ached as she read the lines that described his loneliness, his despair, his disappointment, his aching heart. She read page after page, the words burning down in her mind and heart as she tried to place herself in his position back then. Would she be that strong for him or anyone else, could she bare all these burdens for him as he did for her, could she wait for him so many years and still hope that she would find him? She didn´t knew the answer, she only knew that she was stupid for reacting the way she did. He didn´t deserve her slaps, not him, not for what he sacrificed for her. Then she realized what how mean she was towards him; all this time he was protecting her and she never wondered if he had the strength to protect her anymore, if he wanted to be protected for a while. She felt silent tears going down her face and she wiped them away as she closed the book, unable to read it anymore. She felt guilty for causing him so much harm, but still he loved her no matter what she would throw at him or how many times she would slap him. She lied down on her bed covering herself with a blanket as she decided to change; she would be the wife he needs, she would be the person she once was, the confident, strong and fearless Champion.

####

The night came and Sebastian entered his study, tired and exhausted. He removed the dirty clothes and took the fresh ones. He changed and he sat in his chair at his desk overlooking the papers, but nothing was urgent so he hastily looked at each paper before he pushed them aside. He looked out of his window and thought about Marian, how she is and if she is well. He remembered how heartbroken she was, how much it hurt her because he kissed another woman. He dared not think about what would happen to him if he slept with Rozalyn or any other woman, she would surely kill him. His face hurt a little from her slaps, but what really hurt him was his heart. He missed her very much and he thought about a way to apologize to her, to bring her back to him. Also, he was afraid that she would call of the wedding, and that would kill him. He stood up and walked out of his room, he came to his destination very quickly and he could see Olga standing in front of the door, he came to her and she bowed.

"Is she sleeping?"

"Yes, Your Highness, she is sleeping for about an hour now." Sebastian nodded and slowly walked past her and silently he entered their bedroom. He opened the door a little and peaked through the little gap to see if she was indeed sleeping, and he saw that she was lying motionless in the middle of the large bed. He entered and closed the door behind him as he watched her with a smile on his face, before he approached her silently. His heart raced in his chest as he saw her chest heaving up and down in an even motion, her breathing deep and even. He sat down on the bed next to her and watched her; now he realized how much he missed her, how much he craved for her warmth, her kiss. He carefully leaned closer to her as he brushed her golden hair from her face, slowly and gently touching her cheek.

"My Marian…" He leaned closer and kissed her forehead and his blood froze as he saw her readjusting. She was turned to him now and he could hear her murmur in her sleep.

"Sebastian…" He thought that she knew that he was here, but he was disappointed as he heard her deep and even breathing. He sat on the floor next to the bed and took her hand in his. He would stay here for the rest of the night until sunrise, then he would go back to his quarters and sleep the little time he had left.

####

Two days have passed and Marian´s ribs have healed completely, her forearm was still bound in bandage but she could use her hand normally, and she could walk again. The healer inspected her early so she decided to take a walk through the gardens, the warm wind waving her hair and warming her face. She walked a little before she sat down on the bench and around her, she noticed the many lavenders planted throughout the garden. She inhaled their scent deeply as the memory of their first night together played in her mind; that time he protected her from the murderer and he insisted she slept on his bed. The next morning she woke up and saw all these new plants in his garden, telling her that he did it for her and because she smelled exactly like those flowers. Her mind wandered off and she hadn´t heard that someone else was taking a walk through the gardens. She opened her eyes and her mouth dropped open as she saw Sebastian and Fenris walking towards her, but they haven´t noticed her. They were talking with each other but the talk died as they eyed each other and time immediately stopped, the world around them fading away, until nothing else mattered but his eyes. Fenris walked away as he saw them watching each other like that and hoped that they would forgive each other. Sebastian stood still, he didn´t dare to move but his body relaxed as he saw her smiling at him. She stood up and walked towards him, her smile still on her face as she stopped in front of him. In the meanwhile, Fenris gathered the audience to spy on them; Isabella, Varric and Aleksandra watched from behind the windows, he thought to bring Rozalyn as well but that would only annoy everyone and ruin the mood. They stood there, silent and watching each other as time passed by. The wind waved her hair and scattered her scent to him and he couldn´t help but smile at her.

"I see you are healed, Marian..." He decided to break the silence and she nodded in response as she smiled at him.

"Well my arm still needs to heal but as you see, I am fit..." Then another long and uncomfortable silence, until they both started to speak at the same time, but they silenced immediately and smiled at each other.

"You first..." But he shook his head.

"No, ladies first..." She rolled her eyes as he acted all gentleman like, but she liked that side of him.

"How are you?" He took a deep breath to calm his mind before he spoke.

"Well...not so well, but I am not sick, at least." Then another long silence and she remembered that he wanted to ask her something, too.

"Your turn..." His face grew sad as he looked at her.

"I missed you..." Her stomach did a flip as she watched his expression; he was broken, because of her. Maker...

"That´s not a question..."

"But it´s a statement and it´s true..." They gazed deep into each other's eyes, no one able to break the eye contact. The silence was long and comfortable and she could read volumes in his red and tired eyes.

"Sebastian... We need to talk..." He let out a long breath before he closed his eyes for a moment; he knew she was right.

"Aye, that we do..." They sat down a little away from each other on the same bench where she sat a few moments ago. She looked at the grass in front of her, not able to turn to him and speak. She wanted to tell him so many things, she wanted to apologize for acting like she did. She slowly lifted her eyes towards him only to see him already staring at her, his eyes were red and dark circles formed under them, from lack of sleep she guessed. She watched his hands taking her hand in his and she felt they were cold.

"Sebastian... You are cold." Sebastian gave her a weak smile as he massaged her hand. His hands immediately got warmer as his warmth spread through her entire body.

"That doesn´t matter."

"Sebastian... I want to say I am sorry."

"You don´t have to apologize, I have to; I betrayed you and your trust... All I can do is beg you to forgive me." She watched him as he stared at her hand in his, her heart hurting for seeing him like that. He kissed her, yes, but it hurt her to see him blaming himself for everything.

"Sebastian, I forgive you, but only if you can forgive me..." He leveled his eyes with hers and he could see the doubt in them.

"Why Marian?"

"Because I yelled at you, and because I slapped you...twice..."

"I think I deserved that." He said chuckling and she had to smile. Their eyes locked with one another, unable to look away.

"Marian?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to know that this kiss didn´t meant anything to me." She came closer to him and touched his cheek with her hand. He closed his eyes to enjoy her touch, her warm hand on his face; Maker how he missed her.

"I know. If I thought otherwise I would not be here with you right now." She looked at him and she felt a lone tear going down her face. Sebastian lifted his head a little, he saw the tear and he gently chased it away with his thumb.

"Marian… Leannan."

"Sebastian… I just wish you wouldn´t be so nice to me…" He watched her in confusion and she saw that he didn´t get her meaning.

"I mean, whatever I do or how many problems I bring you, you are still nice to me, and you are blaming yourself for everything." He smiled as he took her hand from his face and he placed gently kisses on her knuckles. She watched him do so before he lifted his head to look at her, then he found the courage and cupped her face.

"Leannan… You are the meaning of my life, how could I not be nice to you, I love you." Then his lips met hers. She closed her eyes as his tongue licked her lower lip demanding entrance, which she gladly gave to him. Their kiss was passionately and deep, the world around them fading away completely. She came closer to him not breaking the kiss as he suddenly grabbed her hips and lifted her on his lap, their kiss growing more demanding and fierce. Marian broke the kiss in need of air and leaned her forehead on his, her eyes only half opened.

"Sebastian… Not here." She spoke between her breaths and she saw him smiling.

"Aye… Not here."

"Hmm, I love it when you say `aye´, it somehow turns me on."

"Everything on me turns you on, huh?" She giggled as he lifted her in his arms and she leaned her head on his chest where she could hear his steady and slow heartbeat.

"You know, I can walk on my own…" He looked down at her as he stopped.

"Do you want to walk?"

"Hmm, no." He smiled as he started to walk again.

"Thought so." They both laughed as they entered the castle. He then lowered her and took her hand as they slowly started to walk to the kitchen. He knew she was hungry, or at least he suspected it because she ate for two now. She closed her eyes and inhaled the scent that went out from the kitchen and she wondered what smelled that good. When they entered she saw the cook´s and their servants as they danced around the kitchen, but when they spotted the prince and his lady, all of them stopped working and they bowed to them.

"Your Highness, my Lady…" Sebastian went to the dining table and looked at the food that was prepared.

"What´s on today´s schedule?" He lifted his head to look at the cook before the cook answered.

"Fish in potato sauce and apple pie, sire." Sebastian looked back at Marian who already licked her lips and Sebastian couldn´t help but smile. He turned back to the cook.

"Do you have anything to eat right now?"

"Yes, we have duck served in avocado and tofu, and we have bananas and grapes." Sebastian nodded to him.

"Could you bring all of that to my room? And tell Henry to bring a few aromatic candles with him." The cook nodded and bowed before Sebastian turned and took Marian´s hand. They walked out of the kitchen and he could see her staring back at the kitchen as he led her towards their bedroom. They entered the room and he swirled her around only to press her hard to his chest, she gasped as she saw his strength and how easily he swirled her around. She placed her hands on his shoulders and watched them as she massaged them.

"Let me guess, you like my hands..." She lifted her head and started to kiss his neck, he closed his eyes as he felt her hot mouth on his neck.

"Yes, I like your hands... And everything on you... Especially this..." She said as she gently grabbed his manhood causing a groan to escape him, he grabbed her hands and pined them behind her back.

"Not now leannan, we have to eat first..." They sat down on the bed, he hugged her tight to him and a moment later Henry entered the room with other servants who were carrying the food and candles. They put the food down on the table and bowed before they left the prince alone with his lady. Sebastian took her hand and guided her towards the table as he readied her chair. She grinned at him before she sat down, he sat next to her as he uncovered the traits. Her eyes widened when she looked at the food and she licked her lips as she grabbed her fork. She grabbed the largest piece of duck she could find and put it on her plate before she started to eat. She was very hungry and she ate the piece in a remarkable speed before she took another piece of meat. Sebastian ate slowly as he watched her and he had it very hard not to burst into laughter. She felt his eyes on her and she turned her head to look at him with a mouth full with meat.

"What?" She asked him as a small piece of meat flew out of her mouth and Sebastian couldn´t help himself and he burst into laughter. Marian narrowed her eyes at him as she swallowed the duck that threatened to fly out of her mouth, too.

"You are so mean! You know that I eat for two!" She yelled at him but that didn´t stop her from eating, she continued as if nothing is wrong, finally Sebastian stopped laughing as he washed his tears away.

"I am sorry, don´t let me disturb you..." He said as he shook his head and returned to his food, a wide smile still on his face. Hawke gave him another mean look before she returned to her food as well. A while later they were stuffed and the food plates were empty. Sebastian took a bowl full with all kinds' of fruits and brought it to the large couch in front of the fireplace before he sat down. Marian followed him and as she sat down he stood up, she watched him confused as he walked to the table were they ate and took the aromatic candles. He walked back to her and placed the candle on the end table to the couch before he lightened it.

"Lie down..." Marian blinked at him confused, not really getting his meaning. Sebastian noticed her confusion and told her again.

"Lie down, trust me..." She obeyed this time as he brought her a pillow from their bed. She put the pillow behind her head and she settled herself, suddenly the light aroma of vanilla filled her nose and she inhaled deeply.

"Hmm, the candles smell so wonderfully?" She asked him as she closed her eyes, the scent slowly dizzying her mind, she felt him lifting her feet as he sat down before he put her feet in his lap.

"Yes, it relaxes your body and mind, doesn´t it?" She felt him remove her shoes and her eyes opened and darted at him.

"What are you doing?" She asked him with a calm voice, her mind and body enjoying the light scent of vanilla through the room. Sebastian removed her other shoe before he slowly started to massage her feet, and suddenly every tension in her body simply left.

"Hmm, that feels so good..." His grip was hard yet soft and her whole body relaxed from his touch. Sebastian was pleased with her reaction and he gladly continued.

"Well, you are pregnant and your feet must hurt, so I thought I could lower your pain a little." He took the fruit bowl and gave it to her.

"Here, take the bowl." Marian opened her eyes and took the bowl, placing it on the end table behind her. She took some grapes as his warm and rough hands massaged her feet.

"Oh yes... That feels so good... Keep doing that and I might forgive you." She slowly ate the grapes, putting grape after grape in her mouth. Sebastian watched her mouth as she put a grape slowly in it, creating a very pleasing sound to his ears.

"I am not making love to you Marian..." He said chuckling to her, her eyes still closed.

"Oh Sebastian, you have the hands of a god... Please don´t stop..." He chuckled again as he took her other foot, massaging it with the same intensity. The vanilla scent filled his nose as well and slowly it clouded his mind, his whole body relaxed and calm as he listened to the soft sounds she created. She turned her head a little to see the contents of the bowl and a wide smile spread on her face as she saw her favorite fruit, bananas. She took one from the bowl, then she slowly removed it´s shell. Sebastian watched her, his eyes getting dark with lust as he watched her putting the banana in her mouth, and soon he imagined something else gliding in her mouth. He continued to massage her, his hands creating a little more pressure than before, causing her to start moaning. She partially opened her eyes and looked at him as she put the banana in her mouth again. Sebastian´s hands stopped and his eyes gazed deep into hers, his desire boiling up inside him. She felt his hands stop and she opened her eyes fully at him.

"Hey why do you stop?" Sebastian gave her a lustful smile as he stood up from the couch and sat on the floor next to her, before he leaned over her ear and whispered to her.

"Why do you tempt me so?" She shuddered as he licked her ear.

"I don´t know what you are talking about... Ooo..." He massaged her breast and started to kiss her neck. She tilted her head to the side to grant him access but he stopped. He wanted her to relax, to forget all of her worries. He stood up and sat down again, placing her feet on his lap.

"Leannan, I want you to relax. I know how much this calms you, so close your eyes and let your worries go away..." She wanted to yell at him because he stopped kissing her, but the feeling of his massage wouldn´t let her, so she did as he asked. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his massage as much as she could. Every muscle in her body relaxed, every bone in her body softened, her mind turned off as his strong and warm hands massaged her feet. Her mind drifted to places, wonderful places she didn´t even thought she could imagine, and in every place Sebastian was with her, with him she was happy and content, she couldn´t imagine living without him. Soon they will become parents and she really looked forward to it.

####

Aleksandra sat in her room, enjoying the solitude and the warm breeze that came form her open window. She enjoyed the stay here, but soon she had to return to Antiva to prepare for the wedding. She was so excited; she never would have thought that Sebastian would marry before her and that made her question herself. Will I ever marry, if so, will I love him? The questions kept popping up in her mind, and soon she grew sad. She remembered her mother and how much she loved her father. Her father always told her to marry someone she loves, but if she wouldn´t find someone soon, she would be forced to marry someone with a high political status. She closed her eyes for a moment to collect her thoughts as suddenly someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." Ibrahim entered her room with a letter in his hands.

"Sultana, a letter from the Sultan." He came closer to her and gave her the letter, he turned and wanted to leave but Aleksandra stopped him.

"Stay here, you don´t need to leave." She unfolded the letter and she noticed the seal of her father on the end of the letter before she started to read it. Her eyes darted between the lines as a wide smile crossed her face.

"I hope the letter brings great news?" Ibrahim asked her and he was rewarded with her smile.

"Yes, my father told me I could stay here until the wedding, if Sebastian is alright with that. Have you seen the prince?"

"I think he is in his chambers, Sultana." Aleksandra stood up and walked out of her room followed by Ibrahim, her smile never leaving her face as she walked towards Sebastian´s room. She came there fast and knocked, before he called her in. Sebastian was sitting on his couch and Marian was lying on it. Marian´s eyes widened as she saw Aleksandra and she wanted to stand up, but Aleksandra pushed her back.

"Marian, please we are friends, and I am happy to see that you are back together again." Marian and Sebastian eyed each other before they looked back at Aleksandra.

"We never broke up Aleksandra, we just had a little fight that´s all..." Sebastian tried to reassure her but Aleksandra just smiled at them as she sat down on a chair next to them.

"I have received a letter from my father, he is already preparing the army. Two hundred thousand soldiers will be ready to support you..." Sebastian´s eyes widened as he heard the number of soldiers the Sultan is going to send. He looked at Marian and she wore the same expression.

"Wow, that´s a lot." Marian said out loud.

"Yes, my Lady, but it is only a small piece of our army and the Sultan has to think about protecting Antiva, too." Ibrahim told her as she blinked at him.

"Well I have to thank the Sultan for his help..." Aleksandra waved her hand at Sebastian.

"Ah don´t worry about that. You can help me when I need a babysitter." They all laughed at that, and Aleksandra tried to stay calm as she tried to tell them the other news.

"The other news is that I can stay at the castle until the wedding, if that is alright with our prince." She grinned at Sebastian who stuck out his tongue to her, her eyes widened at that before she burst into laughter.

"Of course you can stay!" Marian answered for him and Sebastian watched with fake annoyance.

"Hey, I have to decided that!" He said teasingly to her and she rolled her eyes.

"I am the future princess so I can answer that as well." They all laughed, and Ibrahim watched the Sultana and wondered how relaxed she was. Marian stopped laughing as she noticed how Ibrahim watched her, and she couldn´t suppress her smile.

"Actually Aleksandra, I wanted to ask you something..." Aleksandra looked at Sebastian first, but he looked at her confused. She darted her eyes at Marian and she could see that she was a little nervous.

"I wanted to ask you if you want to be my bridesmaid, along with Isabella? You don´t have to accept if you don´t want to." She blushed and she was a little afraid of her answer. Aleksandra watched her confused with a wide smile on her face as the words came to her head.

"I would love that! Of course I will!" She squealed in happiness and all of them laughed, then Marian turned to Sebastian as she took his hands in hers.

"Only if you are okay with that..." Sebastian patted her hand and smiled at her.

"Why would I have anything against it? She is my friend as well as yours. I would be honored to have her as bridesmaid." Aleksandra came to Marian and hugged her.

"Thank you so much..." Then she released her hug and took her hands as she lifted her from the couch.

"Now, have you chosen your wedding dress? Do you know what flowers will be decorating the hall and the Chantry? Have you chosen a dress for me and Isabella?" Marian just blinked at Aleksandra´s questioning assault. Aleksandra read from her face that she has not prepared anything and she let out a long and frustrated breath.

"You haven´t even started yet?" Aleksandra dragged her out of the room as Marian watched Sebastian, giving him a pleading look but he just smiled at her. Ibrahim bowed and walked out with them leaving Sebastian alone. He took a deep breath as he looked out of the window, a wide smile on his face.

"Our wedding day..." He closed his eyes as he thought about the wedding and he remembered that he had to talk with the Grand Cleric about the ceremony. He took his leave as well, they had only two weeks to prepare everything...

####

Aleksandra dragged Hawke to Isabella´s study in hope to find her there. She knocked on the door and luckily, Isabella answered it. Her eyes widened as she saw Aleksandra dragging Marian around and she wondered if something was wrong. Isabella closed the door behind them and walked towards them as Aleksandra let Marian´s hand go.

"What´s the problem?" Isabella asked the Sultana as she sat down. Aleksandra took a deep breath before she answered Isabella.

"Marian hasn't even started with the preparations for her wedding and we are her bridesmaids so we have to give her a hand in the preparations." Isabella´s eyes widened at Marian.

"You haven´t started with the preparations? Marian you have only two weeks, for Makers sake! What have you been thinking about? We have to call the tailor to get your size for the dress." Isabella walked out and yelled for Henry to get the tailor. She came back to her table and took a paper and a pen to write down the things she wants.

"So Hawke, what flowers do you want to have in the Chantry and the main hall?" Marian just watched Isabella, not able to speak. Isabella stood up and walked towards her.

"Hawke, this is your big day. You can allow yourself to be mean, angry, bitchy. You can even yell at the workers, it is allowed for the bride to do so." Marian looked at Isabella as a smile spread across her face.

"Really? I can do that?"

"Yes, but we are your bridesmaids so you are not allowed to yell at us." They all laughed as Hawke sat down with Isabella and Aleksandra.

"Ok I thought about white lilies to decorate the main hall and the carriages, white roses to put in the Chantry and to make boukets out of them." Isabella nodded to her and Aleksandra smiled.

"You are going to get married!" All of them squealed and giggled as they continued to write down everything the bride would desire.

####

Sebastian and a few of his guards made their way to the Chantry, Sebastian hoped that the Grand Cleric would bestow the Makers light upon them regardless of their situation with the Divine Justinia. They came to the Chantry and all of them dismounted their horses. Sebastian walked into the Chantry, the familiar scent of wood and incense bringing back memories of his time in the Kirkwall Chantry. He walked to a sister and she bowed when she recognized the prince.

"Sister, can you tell the Grand Cleric that I request her presence?" The sister bowed and excused herself as she left to search the Grand Cleric. Sebastian stood there and looked around, remembering the Chantry back in Kirkwall. He closed his eyes as he thought about the time he spent there, and how much he changed there over the years. Sadness overwhelmed him as he remembered Elthina, the kind and loving woman who was the victim of a single man's lunacy. He shook his head as the anger threatened to take over his mind, but a calm voice calmed his mind immediately. He opened his eyes only to see the Grand Cleric Eria approaching, he bowed to her but she placed her hands on his shoulder.

"I am sure that I am the one that needs to bow." Sebastian smiled at her as he shook his head, she reminded him so much of Elthina.

"Your Grace, I was wondering if you have a few minutes to spare. I need to talk to you." Her eyes widened a little at his request, she pointed him to walk towards the garden of the Chantry, they walked in silence before they entered the garden, he sat down next to her on a bench.

"Tell me child, what is on your mind." Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment as he took a deep breath to calm his mind.

"I am going to marry, Your Grace, and I thought you would lead the sermon." The Grand Cleric´s old eyes widened a little before a smile spread on her face.

"I would be honored, Your Highness." Sebastian smiled weakly and she noticed that something is bothering him.

"What is it, child?"

"The Divine Justinia won´t probably accept my marriage..." Her eyes widened in shock.

"Why wouldn´t she?" He took another deep breath before he spoke to her. She will find out, sooner or later.

"Because it is Lady Hawke who will be my bride..." He lowered his head. Now she is going to gasp and start talking about how I can marry a fugitive, a criminal... Sebastian thought that she would scold him, but the Grand Cleric just watched him, without saying a word. He lifted his head only to see her staring at him.

"You really love this woman, then?" Sebastian was surprised to see her so calm despite the fact that he told her who she is.

"Yes, and I know that she is innocent because..." She raised her hand and interrupted him.

"I know that you wouldn´t risk so much if you weren't so sure about her." She looked away from him for a moment and she took a deep breath before she turned her head back to him.

"I will lead the sermon, don´t worry. I will bestow upon you the Makers light." Sebastian looked at her, not believing her words until he realized what she said, a wide smile spreading across his face as he took her hands in his.

"Thank you, Your Grace. Thank you so much." The Grand Cleric smiled at him as she took her hand back and patted his shoulder.

"There is nothing to thank for. I just hope that you do the right thing. May the Maker watch over you..." Sebastian stood up and bowed before he took his leave. He was grateful for her understanding and her help, he knew how much she could lose, but he swore that he would protect her from the divines wrath. Sebastian and his guards made their way back to the castle, his heart hundred times lighter now that he knows that they will get the Makers light upon them.

**Notes:**

Howdy, another chapter. Sorry for the delay, but the Eastern preparation left me little time to write. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you think. By the way, Happy Eastern!

P.s: A foot massage from Sebastian... mmm, I would love that, what about you? :D


	22. Chapter 22

This one is a little longer, hope you don't mind. Thanks to everyone who has been patient enough to review, read and follow the story so far. Hope you keep continuing.

Chapter 22

"A little bit more to the right... A little more... Yes that´s perfect." Marian talked to the workers who arranged the wall decorations and the flowers. She had a lot of work to do, and the wedding was in a week. Her dress was ready as well as Aleksandra´s and Isabella´s, the only thing that needed to be done were the decorations and the invitations. She hadn´t much free time because she ran from place to place watching over the workers so that everything is in good working order, and what´s even worse she wasn´t allowed to sleep with Sebastian. It was some sort of tradition that the bride and the groom don´t sleep together until their wedding night. He had also a lot of work to do around the security and the arrangements for the ceremony, so they barely saw each other. She missed him, but then again she hadn´t much time to think about him either. Luckily, Aleksandra and Isabella helped her around the wedding arrangements, and she was very glad that they were there to help her. Marian was in the main hall finishing the last decorations as suddenly she heard a very familiar voice.

"I see you have everything under control." She turned and her heart fluttered as she saw Sebastian walking towards her. She ran to him and leaped into his arms.

"Sebastian, I missed you so much." He hugged her tight before he released her, his mouth then slanted over hers, the kiss deep and passionately. He broke the kiss and cupped her face as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Do they listen to you?"

"Yes, everything is going according to plan. I hate sleeping alone though; I miss your touch." He took her hands and kissed her knuckles before he smiled at her.

"Only a week leannan, then we have the rest of our lives."

"Sire?" Lieutenant Harvey came to them.

"Yes?"

"Guard-Captain Fenris sends me, he is expecting you in his study." Sebastian turned back to her and saw her hurt face.

"Only a week leannan, then you'll have me forever." He kissed her one last time before he walked away with lieutenant Harvey. Marian watched him as he walked away, her heart hurting for seeing him leave, but he was right. Only a week, then she will have him forever.

####

Aleksandra paced through the castle halls in search for the florist to order the white roses for the bouquets. She was told he was in the gardens watering the flowers and cutting them. She walked alone and her mind wandered off, but her mind turned back on when she saw Rozalyn outside watching over the florist. She let out a frustrated breath as she quickened her pace towards her, Ibrahim ran after her to match her pace as they entered the gardens. Rozalyn turned and saw the Sultana so she hastily bowed, Aleksandra came and stopped in front of her as Rozalyn lifted her head.

"Sultana." Ibrahim stood behind the Sultana looking at Rozalyn with narrowed eyes. Aleksandra smiled angrily as she looked around the gardens. She managed to calm her mind and her voice before she spoke to her.

"Rozalyn, what are you doing here?" She lowered her eyes and looked at the ground.

"Sultana I was just watching the gardeners doing their job, nothing else." Aleksandra eyed her before she darted her eyes to the working gardeners. She darted her eyes back to Rozalyn, watching the futures of her face.

"Rozalyn… what are you thinking about?" Aleksandra asked her as she narrowed her eyes at her and Rozalyn just watched her confused.

"Sultana, about nothing, I am here because I have a mission to complete. After this is over I am gone, trust me, I wouldn´t stay here and watch the person I love happy with another woman." Then she realized what she said, she lowered her head in shame as Aleksandra´s angry eyes looked at her.

"What did you just said?" She asked her as she came even closer to her face. Rozalyn knew she is screwed.

"Sultana, I…"

"You love him?" She asked her with disbelief. Rozalyn closed her eyes as she took a deep breath to gather the courage to speak.

"Yes, I fell in love with him when we kissed, it was the most magnificent…"

"Shut up!" Aleksandra cut her off, Rozalyn looked at the Sultana with fear written on her face.

"Sultana, I…"

"I said SHUT UP!" She raised her voice at her before she took a deep breath. Rozalyn lowered her head in shame, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Aleksandra looked back at her and she had to suppress the urge to hit her.

"There will be nothing between you two! Do you understand me? Nothing!"

"I know Sultana. That is why I am watching them from a distance. I don´t want to ruin their love because of my selfishness..." Aleksandra´s eyebrows arched up as she heard her saying this.

"Really? So you are just going to give up like that?" Then Rozalyn looked in the eyes of the Sultana; Aleksandra knew that she wouldn´t give up that easily.

"Yes, I will leave them in peace." She was lying and Aleksandra knew it, she lifted her head to look down on Rozalyn.

"You will leave them in peace; I will make sure you will…" Aleksandra turned and left, Rozalyn didn´t even bothered to bow. She watched the Sultana with narrowed eyes, the hatred towards her slowly clouding her mind.

"We´ll see about that…" Rozalyn took her leave from the gardens, clearly annoyed by the Sultana´s threats. She wasn´t afraid of her anymore, but sadly she had to show her some respect. She wouldn´t give up that easily from Sebastian, and she had only a week to fulfill her plans.

####

Sebastian entered Fenris´ office, the separation from Marian clearly wearing him out and making him frustrated. He missed her and her touch, but he would not pleasure himself while they are separate like this. He had dreams of her almost every night, dreams of her touch, her kisses, her smell, her voice… Maker but he would go crazy. He shook his head to clear his mind as he heard Fenris calling him. Fenris saw that his friend is in deep thought and he knew what he was thinking about.

"You really miss her?" He asked him chuckling as Sebastian took a seat at Fenris´ desk.

"Maker but this separation wears me out, I can´t sleep without… well, without thinking or dreaming of her." Fenris smiled as he filled Sebastian´s mug with ale and handed it over to him before he filled his own mug.

"There is only one thing you can do to `ease´ your suffering." Sebastian shook his head before he took a sip from his mug.

"No, I don´t want to." Fenris decided to mock him a little.

"Who says she doesn´t do it herself?" Sebastian eyed him angrily and Fenris knew that he overstepped his boundaries.

"I am sorry, it´s not my place."

"Yes it isn´t. So, why have you called for me?" Fenris emptied his mug before he filled it again.

"I have prepared everything necessary for the big day, the security won´t have any gaps. Everything will be safe that day." Sebastian smiled as he looked at his empty mug.

"It´s really happening Fenris." Fenris watched him as he filled Sebastian´s mug.

"Yes it is, and Isabella and Aleksandra are the bridesmaids." Sebastian laughed before he emptied his mug.

"Yes, this will be a hell of a party." They laughed and joked around as suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Fenris said as the door opened only to reveal Rozalyn coming in. She and Sebastian eyed each other for a moment before she bowed and broke the eye contact.

"I am sorry to disturb you…" Fenris eyed Sebastian and he saw the tension of his friend.

"What is it?" He asked her as she came closer to Fenris´ desk. Sebastian drank his mug, completely ignoring Rozalyn as she stood next to him.

"Everything is ready; my friends will help you in matter of security." Sebastian turned his head away from her looking out of the window. Fenris looked at Sebastian before he turned his head to Rozalyn.

"Fine, you are dismissed." Rozalyn looked over at Sebastian and bowed to him.

"Prince…" He didn´t even flinch and her heart broke as she saw that he wouldn´t even look at her. She lifted and took her leave, leaving the two men alone. Sebastian returned to Fenris and emptied his mug again. Fenris first hesitated to ask, but he had to know.

"Sebastian… did something happen between the two of you?" Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment before he looked at Fenris.

"I thought you knew?" Fenris´ eyes widened at that.

"Knew what?"

"The reason why Marian was angry at me is because I kissed Rozalyn." Both were silent for a while before Fenris realized his words.

"You kissed her? Why would you do that?" Sebastian rubbed his eyes as he leaned his forearms on the desk, folding his hands under his chin.

"I was drunk and she looks like Marian, do I have to tell you more?" Fenris filled his mug and Sebastian´s again.

"And, have you cleared that with her? I mean with Hawke?" Sebastian took a sip from his mug before he answered

"Yes, we are fine now..."

"But why is Rozalyn still here then?" Fenris had to ask, he wondered that Hawke allowed her to stay here after that.

"Because she has people inside the grand cathedral, she tells us everything that is going on there."

"But how do you know that she won't try to separate you from her?" Sebastian emptied his mug as he shook his head to clear his mind.

"I know, but what should I do? If I send her away I won't have eyes and ears in there." Fenris shook his head, he didn´t like Rozalyn at all.

"Look, I don´t trust her, okay? I have this feeling about her… I just can´t trust her." Sebastian narrowed his eyes at Fenris before he continued.

"I have been watching her and she has been alone lately… a lot." Sebastian quirked up an eyebrow at Fenris, he noticed that Sebastian didn´t get his meaning.

"And what would she do? Aleksandra hates her, Marian hates her as well, I hate her and you hate her too. She is alone here and she hasn´t much to do either." Fenris threw his hands in the air.

"And yet you are defending her!" Sebastian stood up and slammed his hands on the desk.

"I don´t defend her! I just don´t see the reason why you distrust her!" Sebastian shook his head to clear his mind as he realized he yelled at Fenris.

"I am sorry Fenris, it´s just… I don´t know what to do about her…" Fenris stood up and leaned a little closer to Sebastian.

"Let me spy on her, I want to know her every move." Sebastian watched him for a moment before he shook his head.

"Fine, do that if you think she is up to something." Sebastian sat down again and Fenris did the same.

"And talk to Marian about her; tell her that whatever Rozalyn does it´s not your fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she can poison you, she can sneak into your bed so that Marian thinks that you slept with her." Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he looked at the desk; Fenris was right, maybe I should talk to Marian.

"Fine, but I can´t talk to her right now, I have other business to attend to." Sebastian stood up and walked towards the door, followed by Fenris.

"I have to plan our honey moon." Fenris smiled at him as they exited the room, before their ways separated. Sebastian walked to his study where he told Henry to wait for him. He stopped by the door and heard two familiar voices talking, his blood froze as he recognized Marian´s and Rozalyn´s voice. He decided to stand there to listen what the two ladies talked about…

####

Marian walked through the castle accompanied by her servant, Olga. She watched over the workers who were still decorating the main hall, and she wanted to make sure that everything was going according to plan. She walked with a smile on her face, but her smile died as she saw Rozalyn. Rozalyn bowed and turned to leave but Marian had other things in mind.

"Wait!" Rozalyn stopped, her blood froze when she heard Marian telling her to stop. She slowly turned and bowed again as Marian approached her.

"My Lady…"

"Follow me." Marian said and started to walk towards Sebastian´s study. Rozalyn swallowed hard and followed her, she didn´t know what she should expect now, but she was a little scared. They arrived in the study and Henry was there awaiting the prince.

"My Lady…" Henry bowed as Marian walked in and turned to Rozalyn.

"Leave us Henry."

"My Lady, the prince told me to wait for him."

"I will tell him that you are in the gardens. Now if you´ll excuse us…" Henry looked at Marian before he bowed and left. He closed the door behind him and the room filled with silence. Marian watched Rozalyn with narrowed eyes, and she could see her swallowing a lump down her throat. She came a few steps closer to her before she decided to speak.

"Rozalyn… that´s your name, isn´t it?" Rozalyn dared to look at Marian before she answered.

"Yes, my Lady." Marian came even closer as she removed the hair out of her face with the back of her hand. Rozalyn trembled and Marian enjoyed the way she was afraid of her. She closely studied her face before she spoke, her voice calm and low.

"Your really do look like me… Somehow I understand Sebastian now." She turned away from her and walked to the liquor cabinet to take some vine and a mug. She filled it and turned back to Rozalyn. She stopped in front of her and emptied the mug before she put it down on the table, then she took out a small dark green vial and Rozalyn´s eyes widened as she looked at the vial.

"You know what this is, don´t you?" Marian looked at the small vial while she danced it through her fingers.

"Yes, my Lady." Marian watched her before she came even closer to her, handing the vial to Rozalyn.

"You have kissed each other… for him it meant nothing, he was stressed and he was drunk… but I wonder…" Marian lifted her head a little as she saw Rozalyn swallowing again.

"Did it mean anything to you?" She asked her, her voice a mere whisper. Rozalyn blinked a few times before she dared to look at Marian, her eyes locking with hers. She wanted to speak but the words didn´t want to come out of her mouth. Marian smiled sadly, as she heard no answer from her.

"My Lady…"

"I have a deal for you; drink this small vial if it meant nothing for you… you can die proudly at least." Rozalyn watched the small green vial pointed at her. She could drink it and that would save her from a lot of trouble, but she couldn´t; not because she was afraid of dying, but because the kiss meant something to her. Marian watched her as her eyes filled with tears, her heart hurting and her mind screaming at her to kill her right now. Rozalyn lowered her head as if she was ashamed before she took the courage to speak.

"I love him; I fell in love with him when we kissed…" Marian closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her mind. She opened them again as she gave her a fake smile.

"Really? But do you ask yourself if he loves you?" Rozalyn closed her eyes for a moment to suppress her tears and her anger.

"No, because it is obvious whom he loves..." Her voice was a mere whisper as her tears started to fall silently down her face. Marian watched her as she turned and walked away from her behind the desk, she sat down at Sebastian´s chair and folded her hands under her chin.

"I know that Sebastian needs your help and believe me, that is the only reason why you are still alive."

"I know my Lady, and I will leave as soon as this is over." Rozalyn looked at the floor before her as tears fell down her cheeks. Marian watched her closely as the door slowly opened and her eyes widened as she saw Sebastian entering the room, his eyes directed only at Marian. Rozalyn bowed as she saw it was him and again, her heart broke.

"Your Highness, my Lady, I will be in my quarters if you need me." She turned and left, leaving them alone. Marian let out a long and frustrated breath before she stood up and turned to Sebastian. So many emotions swirled through her, making her confused and weary. She hugged him as he hugged her waist, his face wearing a serious expression.

"Leannan... I am sorry." He whispered into her ear and she broke the hug to look at him.

"For what?"

"For hurting you like that. You didn´t deserve to be betrayed." She shifted a little and brought her face a little closer to his as she watched his eyes.

"Sebastian, it´s not your fault."

"But it´s hers alone?" Marian leaned away a little as she watched him confused.

"What, you want me to be angry at you?" She asked him with a confused smile on her face. He shifted a little as he shook his head.

"No, it´s just... I also feel responsible for this, and I think that it is my fault as well."

"Sebastian what are you saying, that I should forgive her?!" She broke the hug as she took two backwards steps. Sebastian sighed as he saw that she didn´t understand what he wanted to say.

"No, I just pity her, kind off." Marian blinked at him a few times before she turned her back to him. She rubbed her forehead to ease the headache that started, but it didn´t work.

"Leannan, put yourself in her position... Try to understand her." Then she laughed bitterly as she shook her head.

"I can´t believe I am hearing this." She walked away from him and started to pace his study up and down before she stopped and turned to him.

"You want me to put myself in her position? Sebastian..." Then she came closer to him and he could feel her eyes boring holes in his face.

"Leannan, I am just saying that she needs to stay here not because I want to but because she provides Varric with very useful information. If it were for me she would have been gone by the time I searched for you in the forest, but..." She interrupted him by placing a finger on his mouth.

"I know, but don´t tell me I should become friends with her because I just can´t. That woman stabbed me in my back and I can´t just forget that." He cupped her face and leaned his forehead on hers.

"I know and I am sorry for upsetting you..." Then he kissed her and Marian could immediately feel the heat in her core. She pushed him on the desk and pinned him there as she started ravishing him. She kissed his neck and then she trailed kisses towards his chest, but he grabbed her by her shoulders and stopped her fierce and passionate kisses as he too felt his desire for her growing.

"Leannan, Marian, please stop..." Her face was inches away from his as her eyes locked on his mouth.

"Sebastian I can´t wait anymore... I need you."

"Marian, Marian look at me." He cupped her face and forced her eyes on his.

"Look, only a few more days..." She grabbed his collar and leaned her face even closer to his as his hand rested on her chest to stop her.

"Sebastian..." She groaned out, her breathing fast and uneven. They heard someone knocking on the door but Marian didn´t care.

"Marian, let me get that open." She watched him for a few moments before she released him, another knock forcing her to do so. Sebastian straightened his clothes before he walked towards the door, but before he opened it he turned and looked at her with lustful eyes.

"Woman you drive me crazy..." She smiled wickedly at him before he opened the door, only to see Henry standing there.

"Sire, you wanted to talk about your honeymoon, yes?" Sebastian turned to Marian and he had to smile as he saw her wide eyes. He turned back to Henry as he heard her coming closer.

"Well then, I will leave you two alone." Henry bowed as Marian left the room. Sebastian walked to his desk and sat down on his chair as Henry approached him. He didn´t knew which destination he would chose for their honeymoon so he decided to ask Henry about a opinion, and whatever destination he chose he hoped that Marian would like it.

####

Rozalyn paced back to her room, hoping to get there as fast as possible without bumping into Fenris or worse, Aleksandra. She walked around the last corner in the hallway towards her room, suddenly her eyes spotted someone standing in front of her door. She narrowed her eyes as she walked to the standing figure only to see Ibrahim standing there with his hands folded. He heard someone approaching him and turned to look around, he smiled mockingly as he saw Rozalyn stopping in front of him. He could see the annoyance written on her face as she crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"What do you want?" She asked him, angry and annoyed and he couldn´t help but smile.

"My lady it would be appropriate for you to show me some respect." He mocked her and she just smiled at him.

"And who are you? Aleksandra´s lapdog?" His eyes narrowed at her but still he smiled.

"You have a very large tongue Rozalyn. Watch out, because someone could cut it out." Both of them knew who the 'someone' is and Rozalyn readjusted from one leg to another as she waited to hear what he wants.

"Please follow me, Sultana Aleksandra wishes to speak to you." She shuddered at the mention of her name and she couldn´t help but wonder.

"What does she want?" Ibrahim eyed her angrily but he managed to keep his voice down.

"Please follow me, she wishes to speak to you." Rozalyn eyed him for a moment, before they both started to walk in silence. She couldn´t lose the feeling that something bad happened and she was certain that she would feel Aleksandra´s wrath. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as they stopped in front of the door, Ibrahim knocked and they waited for Aleksandra to call them in.

"Come in." Her voice rang through her room and Ibrahim opened the door for Rozalyn.

"Ladies first." She rolled her eyes as she walked past him, she entered the room and walked to the center of the room, Aleksandra was sitting on a large couch overlooking the entire room. Ibrahim closed the door and Rozalyn noticed they were alone, and a cold shudder ran down her spine as she felt Ibrahim standing next to her. Rozalyn took a deep breath as she straightened her spine, she didn´t want to look intimidated by them. Aleksandra smiled at her, her hands folded in her lap.

"Rozalyn, I am glad you came." Aleksandra and Ibrahim eyed each other before they both smiled, and Rozalyn knew she fell for their trap.

"You wished to speak to me, Sultana?"

"Yes, this is very important." Rozalyn took another deep breath as she looked at Aleksandra.

"What is it then?" Aleksandra and Ibrahim eyed each other again and a lazy smile spread on her face. Ibrahim came closer to her and handed her a large pouch full with money. Rozalyn looked at the pouch for a while before she averted her eyes at Aleksandra.

"What is that?" Aleksandra smiled at her before she spoke, her voice calm and low.

"That is a pouch with 250 sovereigns. I want you to take the money and leave the castle. Later, when you bought yourself a nice home somewhere, you will send me the name of the place and I will send you another 250 sovereigns." Rozalyn watched Aleksandra in disbelief, her eyebrows furrowed together and her eyes wide. She turned her head to Ibrahim and saw the same lazy smile on his face. She turned back to Aleksandra and she shook her head.

"I can´t do that! I have a mission to fulfill!" Aleksandra sighed as she tilted her head aside, her face innocent.

"I am afraid you don´t have any mission to fulfill anymore."

"What are you talking about?!" Rozalyn yelled as her head turned from Aleksandra to Ibrahim and back. Aleksandra took a letter from the table and she stretched her hand out so Rozalyn could take the letter.

"What is that?"

"Makers breath take the letter and see for yourself." Aleksandra said annoyed and Rozalyn came slowly and cautiously towards her before she took the letter. Her eyes darted between the lines and words, her heart sinking into oblivion as her brain realized the words. Aleksandra smiled mockingly at Rozalyn before she spoke.

"I am sorry Rozalyn." Rozalyn lifted her head, her eyes wide with anger and rage.

"You did this?" She waved the letter through the air and Aleksandra narrowed her eyes at her.

"Rozalyn, this letter was directed to the prince. You should be grateful that I intercepted it."

"You ruined my life!" She yelled at Aleksandra and Ibrahim grabbed her wrist as she started to walk to Aleksandra. Aleksandra just smiled at her before she stood up and walked towards Rozalyn.

"I did nothing. You ruined your life when you decided to kiss Sebastian. I am offering you to leave with some dignity. Take the money and have a wonderful life outside your clan."

"No." Rozalyn answered flatly and Aleksandra just smiled at her.

"No?" Rozalyn lifted her head as she looked angrily at Aleksandra.

"You did this! You told them I was not to be trusted!" Aleksandra looked away for a while before she looked back at Rozalyn.

"Yes, I told them that you are not to be trusted." Rozalyn closed her eyes for a moment to calm her mind as she heard Aleksandra speaking to her.

"You chose the wrong enemy, Rozalyn." Her eyes snapped open as she looked at Aleksandra with disbelief.

"I haven´t done anything to you!"

"Yes, but you almost separated the prince and his future wife and both of them are very good friends to me! I tell you to take the money and leave, and no one is going to hear from this letter in your hand." Rozalyn looked down on the letter in her hand, her world spinning around like never before. She lost everything she held dear in only one moment, and because of one person. She lifted her head and looked at Aleksandra, her eyes flaring with anger as she let the letter fall to the floor. Aleksandra knew from the look in her eyes that she wouldn´t give up.

"This isn´t over, Aleksandra." She growled at her, Aleksandra just watched her with a lazy smile on her face.

"This is a huge mistake Rozalyn." Rozalyn turned and left the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Ibrahim watched Aleksandra and for the first time he was concerned for her safety.

"Sultana?" Aleksandra looked at him with a reassuring smile on her face.

"Don´t worry Ibrahim. This girl will destroy her own life. Keep the money close, she will return." Aleksandra sat back on her couch as she called for her servant.

"Bring Ibrahim and me some tea." Anya bowed and left, Ibrahim watched her confused and he wondered why she was so calm. He came and sat next to her, he trusted her completely and when she says that Rozalyn will return then there is little doubt she wouldn´t.

####

The door slammed shut as the tears fell down her face. She didn´t know why everyone hated her, but she was alone here, she had no one to turn to, no one to speak with and now she even lost her clan. The words in the letter were still in her mind, saying that her time in the clan was over. She knew Aleksandra was powerful, but she didn´t know that she could separate her from the clan. Her entire days were filled with loneliness and no one even tried to understand her. She walked towards the window and looked at the garden and it´s beautiful arranged flowers, thinking about all that happened. She blamed herself for telling Marian about their kiss and wondered if things would have been different if she hadn´t told her. She just stood there and watched the flowers waving in direction of the wind, her heart hurting as she thought about Sebastian. How could she fell in love with someone after only one kiss, how could she let that kiss happen, the questions kept coming up in her mind but she had no answers for them. That kiss was the most magnificent moment in her life, and she would remember and cherish it, forever, because it was the only thing she would get from him, and that made her even sadder. The memory of it was so fresh, she remembered it as if it was yesterday; his scent of lavender filling her nose, his soft and warm lips pressed hard on hers, his sweet and soft tongue gliding through her mouth. She closed her eyes and wondered how it would be to spend the night with him, how his touch would feel, how his kisses would feel on her body... She opened her eyes as her imaginations became even more lustful, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Suddenly she had an idea, something that could bring him closer to her, but to achieve that she had to behave like Marian, Maker even smell like Marian. She walked out of the room and told the servants to ready a bath for her, the servants bowed and left, then she made her way to Marian´s chambers. She knew that she was in the gardens or in the main hall watching over the decorators. She hid in every possible shadow she could find, luckily, she was trained to hide in the day as well as the night, her mentor always telling her that a master assassin could hide everywhere even if he wore shining white armor. She grabbed the doorknob and turned it only to find the room unlocked, she had to be careful though, because Hawke was a rogue, and rogues notice almost everything someone steals from them. Rozalyn entered silently the room as she closed the door behind her, before she made her way towards the shelf with her soaps and oils. She studied the shelf for a while, looking at how the soaps and oils are placed and arranged. She took the soap from the far end of the shelf and one small bottle of aroma oil from the front. She glanced at the shelf one last time to make sure that everything seemed as it was before she stopped by the door and opened it a little to peak through the gap. The hallway was clear and she made her way back to her room. She entered her room and closed the door, before she leaned her back on the door. She had what she wanted, and she knew what she had to do, but a knock on her door startled her. She hid the soap and oil on her shelf behind her clothes before she opened the door, only to find two servants with four buckets of water. She led them in and they filled the bathtub with water as she watched the floor, the servants bowed and left her alone. She removed her clothes, piece after piece until she was naked; she looked down at her body and saw the scars across her belly. She shook her head before she entered the bathtub, the hot water easing every muscle in her body, before she took the soap. She brought the bottle to her nose and inhaled the scent with her eyes closed, and her heart skipped a beat as she smelled lavender.

"Sebastian smelled like this..." She whispered to herself as she rubbed the soap on her hair. Her thoughts fled to Sebastian again and her stomach did a flip as she thought about his hands on her body doing amazing things to her. She knew what she risked and, if she gets caught she would likely lose her head, but she didn´t care if she would die. At least she would feel his touch.

####

Marian sat in her room and read a book, the wedding preparations making her frustrated, as well as the situation with Rozalyn. She was in deep thought as suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She placed the book aside and she was surprised to see Fenris coming in.

"Fenris?"

"Hello Hawke. How are you?"

"Fine, I am just a little frustrated."

"The wedding?" He asked her chuckling as she filled a mug with ale before she handed it over to him.

"Yes, but not that much..." Fenris took a sip from his mug as he looked at Hawke with concern written on his face, he saw that something bothered her.

"What´s wrong? Did you and Sebastian have a fight again?" She let out a long and frustrated breath as she closed her eyes for a moment.

"Yes, but we are fine, we had just a little disagreement that´s all." Fenris took his chair and placed it closer to Hawke before he sat down and leaned his forearms on his knees.

"Hawke you can talk to me." She smiled, she knew he was right; they talked about many things back in Kirkwall, and what she and him talked about never left his mansion.

"It´s just, Rozalyn... He told me to understand her, that she is all alone here and stuff..."

"Hawke, he feels nothing for her."

"I know, what bothers me is that he defends her. I don´t hate her I just want her away from him." Fenris let out a long breath before he continued.

"Hawke, I came to talk about her."

"Why, what has she done?"

"Nothing, yet, but I am afraid that she will try something to separate you, or even try to sleep with him..." Fenris locked his eyes with hers and he saw the concern written on her face.

"I want you to know that whatever she does, don´t blame Sebastian because he will likely be under the influence of some drugs." Marian closed her eyes as they filled with tears, she wanted to block the thought of Sebastian sleeping with her but she couldn´t. She cradled her face in her palms as the tears started to flow, she sobbed aloud as Fenris placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"We are going to get married Fenris! Why is she doing this?" Fenris stood up and hugged his friend. Hawke did so many things for him, she was always there when he needed her, now he would gladly return the offer. He broke the hug and washed her tears away with his thumbs as he cupped her face.

"Hawke why are you even bothering? Isn't his love he has for you proof enough?" She locked her eyes with his as he smiled at her.

"What should I do?"

"For now just sit tight, and if anything happens I will take care of it, no matter what Sebastian says." She sat down and sobbed a few times as Fenris walked towards the door, but he stopped and turned back to her.

"Don´t worry Hawke, I got your back." She nodded to him and he left her alone. She sat there silent and thinking about Sebastian, how happy she is with him. She couldn´t bear to lose him, and she would do anything to keep him.

"Olga!" Her servant came in and bowed.

"Yes my Lady?"

"Prepare a bath for me. I need to relax a bit, and get my light blue dress, the one that´s trimmed in gold." Olga bowed and left, Marian looked out of the window seeing that it is already late evening. She decided to take a bath, make herself pretty and then go to surprise Sebastian. She couldn´t wait for their wedding night to sleep with him so she decided to seduce him, hoping that she would at least lose the sexual frustration she felt these past days. She stood up and walked towards her dresser to choose her underwear and her shoes that would match her dress. She walked to her jewelry box and chose a pair of earrings and a necklace that would match her eyes. She sat down on her bed as she awaited her servants to bring the water for her so she could lie down in the hot water in hope that her neck muscles would relax a bit.

####

She put on a pink dress engraved with gold, her shoes wore the same color as the dress, and the jewelry was in gold with little rubies that matched her necklace. Her hair braided and lifted upwards that framed her face perfectly, at last she put on a little perfume near her ear and between her breasts. She took one last glance at her reflection in the mirror as she took a deep breath. She took one glance out of the window and saw that it was almost midnight.

"It is time…" She whispered to herself as she made her way out of the room, walking towards Sebastian´s room, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. She slowly made her way towards his chambers and she thought about what she would say to him, how he would react when he sees her. Her heart pounded wildly as she saw his door, and all she could think about was him, suddenly she had doubts. This wasn´t right, she thought but her legs didn´t stop. She stood in front of his door now and she hesitated to knock, but her hand lifted itself and she knocked, she felt as if her mind wasn´t her own.

"Come in." She heard him call her in, her world spun around as she slowly opened his door. She looked in and saw his back turned to her as he sat on his desk writing something. She turned and closed the door behind her before she took a few steps inside, her eyes never leaving his back. She stopped and wanted to say his name, but the words wouldn´t come out. Sebastian felt someone´s eyes on his back and he wondered who it was when suddenly lavender filled is nose and a wide smile spread across his face.

"Marian…" He stood up and turned around, happy to see her after so many days of duty but his smile died as he saw Rozalyn. He eyed her from head to toe and he had to admit; she was very beautiful and he almost gave in to temptation, he cleared his throat to speak to her in a low voice, his brogue thick.

"What do you want here, at this hour?" Rozalyn swallowed hard as she took two forward steps, getting a little closer to him. The silence was long and uncomfortable but she managed to find the strength to speak.

"Sebastian… Am I not to your liking?" Her voice was a mere whisper as she lowered her head a little, afraid that he didn´t find her beautiful. He closed his eyes for a moment as her lavender scent filled his nose, almost dizzying his mind. He opened his eyes to look at her closely and he couldn´t suppress the desire to touch her cheeks, to kiss her and to pleasure her. He took one forward step and watched her face before he cleared his throat to speak.

"You are very beautiful…" His husky and low voice sends goose bumps all over her body and her heart fluttered. She lifted her head and gazed deep into his eyes and she saw pure lust reflecting in them, they stood there and watched each other, the world around her fading away and her desire boiled up inside her as she imagined his strong hands on her body, his hot kisses on her neck, his cock inside her. But her thoughts were interrupted as the door opened, and Sebastian´s eyes widened as he saw Marian standing in the doorway. Rozalyn watched her with wide eyes full with fear as Marian watched her with confused and narrowed eyes. She was also dressed up and she wanted to surprise him as well. Rozalyn looked back at Sebastian and saw pure horror and fear written on his face, and her heart sunk into oblivion. Maker what have I done to them?

"Marian..?" Sebastian managed to say as Marian´s angry and sad eyes darted to him. That is what I feared and it happened, she thought as she slowly came towards Sebastian. She looked at him and then back at Rozalyn, then back at him only to see fear written across his face. He hadn´t planned this, she thought as she turned to Rozalyn. She stopped in front of her, her breathing fast and uneven as she looked down on her, the rage slowly but surely building up. She closed her eyes for a moment to gather her mind before she found the strength to speak.

"What are you doing here? What is the meaning of this?!" She turned her eyes to Sebastian as he came closer to them.

"Marian, it´s not what it looks like." She smiled bitterly at him before she turned her eyes back to Rozalyn.

"Then tell me Rozalyn, why are you here, all dressed up and even smelling like me?" Rozalyn lifted her head to look at Marian with a puzzled expression on her face.

"You thought I didn´t notice, that someone broke into my room and took my soap and my oils? You think I don´t count my things?" Rozalyn swallowed hard and wanted to speak, but Marian interrupted her.

"Tell me… what are you doing here… in the bedchambers of my fiancé… in the middle of the night?" She gritted the question out through her teeth, her temper getting more and more to the edge. Rozalyn swallowed hard, but the words didn´t come out; she was scared, weak, helpless… she couldn´t defend herself, and she accepted every judgment she would throw at her. Marian smiled bitterly as she rubbed her forehead, the headache returning to her.

"Return to your room, Rozalyn, I will deal with you tomorrow…" Rozalyn walked to the door, but stopped before she turned to her.

"It isn´t his fault my Lady. This was only my idea…" Marian nodded her head as she smiled bitterly, her head lowered and looking at the floor. Rozalyn left the room and walked back to her room, her heart shattered to pieces. Tomorrow Marian would deal with her and Aleksandra too, so she could just commit suicide, it wouldn´t matter. She closed and locked the door of her room, her will and heartbroken as she lied down on the bed and the tears falling down her face.

####

Marian walked pass Sebastian to the window and Sebastian followed her.

"Leannan…" He tried to take her wrist but she shook of his grip as she closed her eyes.

"Don´t… touch me." She rubbed her forehead with her fingers, her heart shattering to pieces. Sebastian´s heart broke at the sight of her, and he hated himself for being so weak, again. He came closer to her but dared not to touch her as he lowered his head in shame.

"Leannan, I am sorry…" Then she turned to him and all he could see in her eyes were hate, rage and sadness.

"What is the meaning of this Sebastian? Why is she here?!"

"I don´t know! She just appeared in my room! I had nothing to do with it!" She walked past him to his weapon desk and took a dagger from it, then she turned to him and pointed the dagger at him before she spoke, her voice shaking and hurt.

"I gave you my heart, Sebastian. I gave you everything… and that is how you repay me?" He watched the dagger before he turned his eyes back to hers.

"Marian, put that dagger away."

"What would have happened if I didn´t arrive?" Her whole body shook as she pointed the dagger at him.

"Leannan nothing would have happened! I love you and only you!"

"But you wouldn´t even know the difference because we look the same!" She yelled at him as she handed him the dagger, he stood still and watched her confused and hurt as he saw her tears.

"Take the dagger… and kill me, right here, right now. But don´t do this to me Sebastian." Sebastian´s eyes widened with fear as he heard her words.

"Leannan, what are you talking about?!" She took his hand and pressed the dagger into it, and then she took his hand, brought the point of the dagger to her heart and slightly pressed it on her chest. His world died around him as he saw what she wanted him to do, luckily she eased the pressure on his hand.

"If I can´t have your love… if I have to share you… then I don´t want to live…" He felt her body trembling as he watched her, his body frozen and still. He couldn´t move, he couldn´t breathe, he couldn´t speak. Then he felt her hand pushing the dagger and his blood froze as reality hit him.

"MARIAN STOP THIS!" He took the dagger and threw it away before he grabbed her hands and hugged her tight to him. She punched him on his chest and his shoulders but he didn´t care.

"Marian, Marian, please calm down."

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" She cried aloud as she fell to her knees, but he held her as she fell, her cries filling the room, his heart pounding wildly in his chest as he held her, her body shaking with every sob she let out. He gently rocked her back and forth as her hands finally stopped punching him and hugged him as well. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt her hands hugging him, his heart a little lighter now. He gently cupped her face as he kissed her forehead, then her cheeks until their mouths met. Marian pushed him away and her head fell down as she sobbed aloud, and his heart tightened at her rejection.

"Leannan, please…"

"Why are you doing this to me, Sebastian? Why?" The tears stopped coming, her face was all red and her eyes wide with sadness and hurt as she looked at him, her voice a mere whisper.

"Why is she still here? WHY?" Then the tears came again, and Sebastian made his choice. He cupped her face and forced her to look at him; he had to fix this anyway he knew.

"Leannan, Marian listen to me. She leaves tomorrow, I won´t see you suffering like that because of her. I promise you, she leaves tomorrow…" She smiled weakly at him and he thought she was all right now, but he was wrong.

"But the damage, Sebastian… what about the damage that is done?" His blood froze as he watched her, his eyes wide with fear.

"What damage? Leannan there is no damage done… what are you talking about?" His heart threatened to explode, his world fell apart as he watched her standing up leaving his hug. He did the same and looked at her as fear overwhelmed him, his mind empty. She lifted her head and turned her eyes at him as she hugged her waist.

"Sebastian… I love you… but I can´t go on like this."

"No… no don´t do this… our wedding…" He pleaded as he came closer to her reaching his hand out for her. She watched his hand, she wanted to take it but she couldn´t.

"Sebastian… please don´t make this harder as it already is." His eyes widened and narrowed at her, fear and sorrow overwhelming him as he took two more steps to her.

"Marian… you can´t do this to me." She sobbed aloud as she shook her head, the tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"You did this Sebastian. Had you send her away when she first kissed you none of this would have happened."

"No, we still love each other… Marian please I can´t live without you." She sobbed again as she turned her head away from him.

"Marian." She turned her head back to him and saw him kneeling down in front of her, his eyes glassy as tears fell down his face.

"Sebastian, please…"

"Marian, do you want to kill me? Do you want to tear my heart out and rip it apart? Is this what you want?" He closed his eyes for a moment, the happy moments with her playing in his mind's eye, he smiled then, his hand searching for the dagger on the floor. He took the dagger, she watched him giving the dagger to her, her eyes wide with fear.

"What are you doing?" He opened his eyes as he lifted his head to look at her, his eyes red and his face wet from his crying, and he smiled as he looked at her.

"Marian, my Marian… if you leave through that door… I won´t have any reason to live any longer." He lowered his head again and closed his eyes, unable to look at her.

"My life has a meaning when you´re around me, without you I don´t have a meaning."

"You are Prince, Sebastian; of course you have a reason!"

"I don´t care about them! I never cared!" He yelled at her, his head still lowered. Her eyes widened at his statement as her mind gathered his words.

"I never wanted this! I did it only for you! For no one else! Should I abandon all of this?" He lifted his head and locked his eyes with hers as he started to yell again.

"I will throw everything away if it means to be with you!" Her legs gave away, she knelt in front of him, her hands took the dagger from him and she threw it away before she hugged him, placing her hands around his neck, he sobbed aloud as he hugged her back.

"I can´t live without you Marian! I CAN`T!" She gently rocked them back and forth, the tears still flowing down her face and she realized that he was deadly serious. He tightened his grip around her as he buried his face in her shoulder, his body shaking. She enjoyed his touch and she realized that she couldn´t live without him either.

"Sebastian… calm yourself, I am here." He broke the hug and looked into her eyes, and her heart tightened in her chest as she swallowed a big lump down her throat.

"Sebastian, I can´t live without you either, but you have to understand me… I can´t take it that another woman wants you…" She looked away but he cupped her face and forced her to look at him.

"But I want only you, and only you. There will never be someone else, never…" She still cried, but a smile managed to appear on her face.

"Sebastian I am so sorry…"

"Leannan, this man asks only for your love, for nothing else. I don't care for these walls or for the title of prince. Marian…" He took her hand and placed it on his chest where she could feel his heartbeat.

"Do you want me to pass out again?" She shook her head, she wanted to talk but she couldn´t, the lump in her throat was just too big.

"I swear to you, this won´t happen again. I will be a better husband, I promise." She nodded to him as she watched him nearing his face to hers, her eyes slowly closing until their lips met. A few more tears fell down her face as they kissed, but her heart was not that heavy now. He broke the kiss and lifted her in his lap, they sat on the floor both looking at the dagger. She blinked a few times and swallowed hard before she found the strength to speak.

"I meant it, you know."

"What?"

"That you should kill me if I lose you."

"Marian, how could I harm you? You are my everything, my heart, my soul, my whole being…" He kissed the top of her head as they sat silently starring at the floor. Her head hurt as well as her eyes, but her heart was at ease now, knowing that he will send Rozalyn away. Her eyelids became heavier and heavier, suddenly she felt him lifting them from the floor, his hands holding her tight as he walked towards their bed. He lowered her before he settled next to her, his eyes gazing deep into hers as he touched her cheek with the back of his hand. He gave her a weak smile as he spoke to her, his voice deep and calm.

"My beautiful with golden hair, my beautiful with eyes like emeralds, my beautiful with a feather like skin. Look at those wild golden locks, look at this wonderful shaped face, look at your eyes, your nose, your lips... Oh my beautiful, whose heart burns with such passion that even the sun is a dark spot on the sky, my light, my hope, my soul, my being... Nothing exists without you, nothing will ever exist without you. I never existed without you, I never will exist without you..." She blinked rapidly as the tears started to flow again. He leaned closer to her as he brushed his lips with hers, sending a shiver down her spine. She gazed deep into his eyes, her heart fluttering as she watched him and remembered his words.

"That is true, leannan. I will not exist without you, never..." Then she scooped herself next to him and leaned her head on his chest, his heartbeat slow and calm, like it always was. She closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat and his even breathing, the sound of his deep and even breathing slowly lulling her into sleep. Sebastian placed his hand on her upper back and moved it in small circles as he felt her relaxing, his mind and heart calmer and happier than before.

"I love you, Sebastian..." He closed his eyes as he heard these words, the weight of his heart fleeing immediately.

"I love you too, Marian..." He finished the sentence before sleep took over them.

####

Rozalyn stood in her room, her heart broken and her mind not her own. She changed in her assassin robes as she stood before the mirror, the tears streaming down her face. She asked herself what´s wrong with her, why she tries to separate a loving couple who was having their first child. She couldn´t figure out the answers, but she knew she is going to lose her head if she stays here. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, she could see her red and tired eyes as she touched her face. She sobbed aloud as she slowly fell to her knees, her heart sinking into oblivion as she thought about what happened earlier.

"What have you done, Rozalyn? Are you insane?!" She spoke to herself as she pulled at her hair, slowly rocking back and forth, her mind always returning to Sebastian. She was having a hard time to forget him, and she knew it would take a lot of time to chase him out of her heart. Her breathing was fast and ragged as she desperately fought for air. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart before she stood up, the tears finally stopped coming and she looked at her reflection again. Tomorrow she would lose her head, if not from Marian or Sebastian then from Aleksandra…wait! Maybe she didn´t had to lose her head after all. She closed her eyes for a moment, her mind screaming at the decision she wanted to make. She opened her eyes and looked more closely at her reflection; the few days here made her look older then she really is, this place only wore her out. She turned her head towards the door and watched it, still thinking about what to do. She looked back at her reflection and she made a decision; she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room, her heart racing in her chest as she thought about what she is going to do. She almost ran through the hallway to her destination, the tears slowly dwelling up in her eyes again. She was going to leave, forever, even if it meant never seeing Sebastian again. She came to her destination and stopped before the door, still reconsidering her other options, when she realized she had none, she knocked, her mind screaming at her.

"Come in." She froze at the sound of her voice; there is no turning back now, she thought as she entered the room. She slowly opened the door, her heart racing in her chest with fear, disgust, hate…she felt many emotions at that moment. She never lifted her eyes from the floor as she entered the room, she walked to the center of the room and bowed, she hated herself for doing that.

"Sultana…" Her voice was a mere whisper as she lifted her head to see the Sultana sitting on the large couch, Ibrahim stood next to her looking angrily at Rozalyn. Aleksandra´s eyes widened as she saw Rozalyn crying silently, she wondered what happened.

"Rozalyn." Rozalyn looked at the floor again as the tears continued to fall. Aleksandra looked at Ibrahim confused, she wondered why she was crying. Aleksandra looked back at Rozalyn before she asked her.

"What do you want Rozalyn?" Rozalyn looked at Aleksandra again, and she almost choked on the words she spoke.

"You win… Aleksandra." Aleksandra eyed her, confused and angry. She didn´t know what she was talking about, Rozalyn closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them, only to lock her eyes with Aleksandra´s.

"You won, Sultana. I will take your offer." Aleksandra watched her, a smile slowly crossing her face. She looked at Ibrahim and he smiled back at her, Aleksandra looked back at Rozalyn before she laughed, she couldn´t believe the words she heard. Aleksandra stopped laughing as she stood up and walked towards her, the smile still on her face as she stopped right in front of Rozalyn.

"You ever thought I would lose?" She asked her as she had a hard time not to laugh in her face. Rozalyn looked at her blinking rapidly to suppress her tears. Aleksandra turned back to Ibrahim and he came to them with the large pouch of money in his hands. Rozalyn watched the pouch of money in his hands feeling disgusted that she would take her offer, but she had no choice. This money would help her bring her life back to normal and she didn't know what else to do. Rozalyn stretched out her hand to Ibrahim and Aleksandra couldn't help but laugh again, Rozalyn eyed her angrily before she took the pouch from Ibrahim. She hated herself even more now as she looked at Aleksandra who still wore a smile on her face. Ibrahim looked down on her as Aleksandra took a small step towards her, her face serious now.

"Leave Rozalyn, don't ever come back here. You have enough money to spend the rest of your life in peace and harmony. And you will get another 250 sovereigns as promised." Rozalyn watched her before she smiled at the Sultana.

"You have won this time Sultana, but don't get too overconfident. Someone else will come and try to steal the princes heart, and maybe you won't be here to save him." Aleksandra's smile died and she came even closer to Rozalyn, her face stiff with anger.

"Don't worry about that, I will always have my influence here. But tell me, why do you care?" Rozalyn watched her without blinking as she spoke.

"Because I know people like you who are too ambitious and too overconfident. They would stab their own family in order to get what they want. And it is only a matter of time when the greed consumes you, when you will want more power and more influence. It won't matter then that prince Sebastian is your friend; he will become an 'obstacle' that you have to remove in order to have the power you so desire." Aleksandra didn't flinch, didn't breathe as the words struck her heart. For the first time in her life she was speechless, she had nothing to comment, nothing to say as she stared with narrowed eyes at Rozalyn. Rozalyn realized she hit the right nerve and she bowed, a small smile on her face.

"Sultana, may the Maker guide your path..." She said mockingly to her and smiled before she turned and left. Aleksandra watched her leave, but she was too stunned to move or to speak. Ibrahim came to her and watched the features of her face; she was sad and hurt, he was surprised to see her like that. He didn't know how to react and so he was speechless too.

"Sultana..."

"Leave me alone Ibrahim." She said flatly to him, and as much as he wished to stay he had to obey her. He bowed to her and left, leaving a very stunned Aleksandra behind, Rozalyn's words still taunting her mind. She turned and walked back to her couch before she sat down, she was too stressed to sleep now as she sat there silently looking at the flames in her fireplace.

####

Rozalyn walked out of the castle, the chilly wind waving her hair and freezing her body. She closed her robes around her neck as she made her way towards the stable, she needed a horse to travel faster out of Starkhaven and to leave this bloody place behind as soon as possible. She came to the stable man who prepared everything for tomorrow when he spotted Rozalyn. She took out five sovereigns and handed them to the stable keeper.

"I need the fastest horse." He watched the money in her hand before he took it.

"I can give you this one." A beautiful brown steed, she came to her and soothed her neck.

"Is she the fastest?" The man hesitated a little before he spoke.

"The fastest is the princes steed my lady, but I can't give him." Rozalyn gave him another five sovereigns and she pushed them into his hand.

"Tell him I stole it. Now where is it?" The man hesitated for a while before he led her to the princes steed. A white steed stood there, separated from the others and much more beautiful then the other steeds. She came to him and caressed his neck as she closed her eyes to suppress her tears. She mounted the horse and galloped away, the stable keeper yelled something but she couldn't understand him. All she thought about was Sebastian, the tears that she managed to hold back finally made their way down her face. A while later she stood at the city outskirts and looked one last time at the castle, her heart tightening in her chest.

"I am sorry..." Was the last thing she said before she galloped off, her possible next stop; Orlais.

####

Sebastian sat up, panting for air and his entire body sweaty from his nightmare. This was the first nightmare he had in the past last year, and no nightmare was that strong or intense like this one. Marian woke up as she heard Sebastian breathing heavily and she got scared as she saw him pulling at his hair, his upper naked body all sweaty. She sat up and placed a hand on his back but she gasped and snatched her hand away as she felt how cold Sebastian was. She took the blanket and wrapped it around him as she sat in front of him trying to comfort him.

"Sebastian... Sebastian it´s all right, it was just a nightmare." But he didn´t hear her, as if he was still dreaming it. His hands were still pulling at his hair and she gently placed her hands on his and when his muscles relaxed she lowered his hands. His eyes were wide open, his breathing heavy and his body cold as she hugged him, finally he spoke to her his voice shaky and frightened.

"Marian... Oh my Marian." He hugged her tighter to him as he felt the blanket wrapped around them. His body still shook but at least his breathing returned to normal as he broke the hug to look at her.

"I love you." Her eyes blinked at him a few times as she realized what he said to her, then she smiled and his heart was lighter again.

"And I love you too. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him with concern written on her face, her voice filled with caution and compassion as if she was afraid to scare him. He lowered his head and closed his eyes as he thought about the dream, his heart heavy with fear. He looked back into her eyes and he immediately found refuge in them, her smile making him feel safe.

"It was a warm summer day, we were out in the gardens, with our children..." He closed his eyes as fear started to overwhelm him, she took his hand and massaged it to bring back his attention.

"How many children?"

"Three, two girls and a boy." They both smiled as they thought about their children. He shook his head a little and took a deep breath as he continued.

"We were sitting under the tree on a blanket, with food and cookies and juices, it was wonderful to have my family around me. Then I stood up as Henry called me, but before I left I kissed you and hugged our children. I walked with Henry to my study, when we entered his expression darkened and he told me that I should watch over you more closely, that you could be easily killed. I scolded him and returned to the gardens, but then..." He closed his eyes at the frightened memory and Marian kissed his forehead to reassure him that it was just a dream. He looked back into her eyes and he could read her concern for him out of them.

"All of you were lying on the ground, then I started to run to you and I screamed your name but you wouldn´t answer me. When I came to you, all of your throats were cut open, even the children´s and I just knelt down and...and." Marian hugged him, her heart heavy in her chest as she listened to his dream.

"I am here Sebastian, we are fine." She took his hand and placed it on her belly as she lifted her shirt, he smiled at the feeling of her warm belly and he slightly massaged it.

"Do you feel anything, is it moving?" She smiled a little as she watched his hand on her belly.

"A little, but not that much. I stopped throwing up, though, so I guess it´s a good thing." She gasped as she felt movements in her tummy. She quickly placed his hand where she felt the movements.

"Do you feel that?" He narrowed his eyes a little to concentrate on the movements. She smiled a little as she lead his hand to another part of her belly where she swore she felt the baby´s movements. Sebastian locked his eyes with hers as a wide smile spread on her face.

"It´s moving... Do you feel that?" Her smile widened even more as she looked at him.

"Mothers can usually feel the movements earlier than the others." He leaned closer to her and leaned his ear on her belly. After a while of listening to her tummy, he lowered his head on her lap, turning his face to her. She sat on the bed with his head on her lap; he was lying on the bed, his blue eyes looking into hers. She straddled his hair as she looked at him with a wide smile on her face.

"You are happy, aren´t you?" She asked him with a smile on her face, he raised his hand and touch her cheek before he took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

"I am happy because you are around me and soon I will have the most beautiful gift a woman can give to a man." He kissed her knuckles again before he left her hand, his hooded eyes looking into hers. She ranked his fingers with hers as she looked at their ranked hands, and a question popped up in her mind.

"Have you thought about a name, for the baby?" He closed his eyes for a moment and he found out that he didn´t gave much thought about it. He opened them again and looked at her face and he smiled as he saw her blush.

"No, have you?" She smiled as she nodded before she spoke.

"Well, I thought about a few…" Her blush got even bigger and he realized just how much he loved seeing her blush like that.

"Let me hear them…" Marian locked her eyes with his, a wide smile on her face before she swallowed to clear her throat.

"Well if it´s a girl it could be Victoria, or Helena. Victoria Vael or Helena Vael, how does that sound to you?" Sebastian smiled as he kissed her knuckles of their ranked hand.

"It sounds royally enough to me." He chuckled and she couldn´t suppress the smile.

"What about boys' name´s?" He played with her fingers as he awaited her answer.

"I thought about, maybe, Nicholas Vael sounds nice…" He stopped, his eyes locking with hers.

"That was my grandfather's name…" His face saddened at the memory of his deceased grandfather. Marian smiled at him before she kissed the knuckles of his hand.

"I know, that´s why I suggested it… Marcus told me his name." Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment as he thought about his grandfather. He opened them again only to see her eyes looking into his with fear written in them. She felt guilty for bringing up his grandfather and she wanted to apologize.

"I am sorry." He shook his head and smiled at her.

"Leannan, I would be honored if you would name our son after him." Marian blinked a few times before she laughed, her heart lighter now that she knows that they had the names and that Sebastian wasn´t offended. Sebastian grinned at her before he spoke to her.

"He told you that I had a big head as baby didn´t he?" Marian smiled at him and she could see him blush.

"With plumy cheeks and little brown hair." She giggled as she saw him shaking his head, the embarrassment clearly written on his face. He opened his eyes and looked into hers and he remembered that he hadn´t tell her what he dreamt about when he was in coma.

"Leannan, I never told you what I dreamt of, when I was unconscious." Her eyes widened with curiosity.

"What have you dreamt? I hope not about my death or something?" He giggled a little as he sat up, his face close to hers now, he took a deep breath before he continued.

"Well it was more a experience then a dream… I met my parents." She smiled at him as he touched her cheek.

"And I met your family." Her smile died replaced by sadness and pain. She turned her head away from him to gather her thoughts before she spoke to him.

"You met my family?" She turned back to him and he saw her eyes were glassy.

"Yes, your mother, your father, Carver…" She closed her eyes as she felt a lone tear falling down her face. He chased it away before he laid his palm on her face.

"They gave me the strength to come back, and I gave your father the promise to protect you and to love you…" Her eyes opened and locked with his, her lower lip trembled a little before she spoke, her voice a mere whisper.

"You met him?"

"Yes, he told me that he misses you every day, and Carver threatened me to come back and kick my ass if I don´t protect you." She smiled a little as she listened to Sebastian.

"And your family?" Sebastian let out a sigh before he continued.

"My father told me that he is proud of me, that I turned into a fine man. My mother told me the same, and for the first time I felt that my father loved me." Marian placed her palm on his face and he leaned into her touch.

"It was then when I saw that he always loved me, but he had a hard time showing it to me."

"Sebastian… you are the most wonderful man I have ever met in my life… and my father wouldn´t entrust me to anyone. Why haven´t you told me about that earlier?"

"I don´t know, I never thought about it, until now… Marian, you look the same as your father, you have the same eyes and hair as him." She nodded to him as she smiled weakly.

"Yes, I am a born Hawke, Carver and Bethany were very Amell like. I was always a fighter."

"And you still are my strong and fierce woman, the same woman who led me to my right path. I love you."

"And I love you too." They kissed each other, but a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Yes?" Henry entered the room and bowed.

"Sire, the stable keeper told me that lady Rozalyn stole your horse. She galloped out of the city." Sebastian looked back at Marian who wore a puzzled expression on her face, before Sebastian turned his head back to Henry.

"Let her…"

"But Sire the horse…"

"Let her go… I planned to send her away, anyway."

"Sire, what about the wedding preparations? Do you wish to attend the workers?" Sebastian looked back at Marian and smiled at her before he turned back to Henry.

"No, they know what they have to do. Bring our breakfast here, we want to eat in private." Henry bowed and left, closing the door behind him. Sebastian turned back to Marian and he saw she was blaming herself for something.

"Leannan, what´s wrong?"

"I am sorry, I know how much Rozalyn helped Varric with the information but…" He interrupted her by placing a finger on her mouth.

"No leannan, I almost lost you because of her. I don´t care about it, and neither should you." She smiled weakly at him before she hugged him.

"I am so sorry for doubting your faithfulness."

"And I am sorry for making you thinking like that." He kissed the top of her head before he smiled.

"Now, want to bet?" She lifted her head and looked at him confused.

"About what?"

"If our baby is going to have the same big head as I had." She giggled as they started to joke around, awaiting the breakfast to come to them.

**Notes:**

Oh well, our Hawke can't stay mad at Sebastian for too long. Would you forgive him that easily? Uh oh, Rosie is going for Orlais. What has she in mind? And what do you think about Aleksandra, isn't she cool? Stay sharp and find out!


	23. Chapter 23

Here we go! The big day! I hope you will like this chapter, and I hope you continue to read the story. Cheers!

Chapter 23

"Attention! Sultan Malkocuglu has arrived!" The guard announced Aleksandra´s father to the castle. The Sultan dismounted his horse as his daughter ran towards him, leaping into his arms.

"Father I missed you so much." He broke the hug and cupped her face before he kissed her forehead.

"My fierce and strong Sultana." Ibrahim came up from behind and bowed to the Sultan.

"Sultan I hope you traveled well?" The Sultan came closer to Ibrahim, putting his hands behind his back before he spoke to him.

"Everything went well Ibrahim. I hope you watched well over Aleksandra?" Ibrahim lifted his head to look at the Sultan, a wide grin on his face before he answered.

"The Sultana has been taken care of very well, Sultan." The Sultan smiled at Ibrahim before he turned to his daughter, who still wore a smile on her face. He removed her hair from her face as he looked at her, proud and happiness reflecting in his face.

"You look lovely Aleksandra. Is this the dress Marian chose?"

"No, I still have to change my clothes. I didn´t want to put it on to ruin it." The Sultan nodded to her and smiled.

"Now, where is our groom?" Aleksandra laughed as she took her fathers hand and guided him into the castle, they walked up the stairs to the room where Sebastian was getting ready for the wedding. They came there fast, the guards opened the door for them, and they entered the large room, only to find Sebastian standing in front of the mirror, straightening the clothes on him.

"Sebastian?" She spoke and he turned with a wide grin on his face, but the grin was replaced with surprise as he saw the Sultan, before he bowed to him. He placed his hands on Sebastian´s shoulders and looked at him like a father would look at his son.

"Look at you, you look like a true Vael." He smiled before he hugged Sebastian, giving him a strong pat on his shoulder.

"Thank you Sultan." He saw that Sebastian was nervous, a wide smile still on his face as Aleksandra watched them with glassy eyes.

"Don´t worry so much Sebastian. Everything will be fine." Sebastian turned to the mirror then back at the Sultan as his face grew serious.

"You think so? You think she will come to me?" The Sultan laughed as Marcus entered the room shaking his head with annoyance.

"Bloody void lad! Stop talkin´ like that, you´re makin´ everyone around you nervous." Marcus joked around as he came to Sebastian patting his shoulder.

"The Sultan and I know what you´re goin´ through, so we are not mad at you." Sebastian nodded to him, his nervousness growing more and more.

"Is our bride ready Sultana?" Marcus turned to Aleksandra and she had to smile.

"She is still getting her hair done, but don´t worry Sebastian, she will be ready." Sebastian let out a sigh, still nervous about the wedding. He didn´t even know why he was so nervous, it was his Marian, his love who he is going to marry. Aleksandra excused herself and left the three men alone, she knew they wanted to talk to him without any woman interrupting them. Ibrahim followed her out of the room, leaving Sebastian alone with the Sultan and Marcus. Sebastian took a deep breath as he turned to them, Marcus came closer to him and patted his shoulder.

"Ah Sultan, do you remember who was also so nervous?" The Sultan smiled as he sat down on a chair.

"Ah, just like Alexander." Sebastian looked at the Sultan with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Your father was in this room here when he got ready for his wedding with your mother. He was extremely nervous then, just like you now." The Sultan stood up and walked to the handsome groom.

"Sebastian, nothing will go wrong. You love her and she loves you, and we will make sure that you live a happily ever after." Sebastian lowered his head as he nodded, his heart heavy with sadness as he thought about what is still waiting for them.

"I just hope that if something happens to me... That at least she and our child will live in piece." Marcus´ smile died as he heard Sebastian´s words, the words causing his heart to tighten in his chest. This wasn´t the same Sebastian that drunk and whored around, he was proud of him, proud of how good the Chantry did to him. He came to Sebastian and patted his shoulder.

"We will be there for her, son. Don´t worry about it." Sebastian nodded to him as Henry entered the room.

"Sire, your carriage to the Chantry is ready." Marcus and the Sultan smiled at him as Sebastian took a deep breath.

"It begins, Sebastian. Don´t pass out as you wait for her." Marcus joked around as they left the room, Sebastian´s heart beating wildly in his chest as he made his way out of the castle. He glanced one last time to the other hallway where Marian prepared for the wedding, and he silently prayed to the Maker that she won´t get away from him.

####

Aleksandra walked with Ibrahim towards Marian´s room before he called for her.

"Sultana?" Aleksandra stopped and turned to him with a wide smile on her face.

"Yes Ibrahim?"

"I wanted to tell you that I am honored to be your company to Lady Marian´s wedding." Aleksandra smiled and nodded to him.

"And I wanted to tell you that we found her. The one you send us to search for." Aleksandra studied the lines of Ibrahim´s face as his words finally reached her ears. Her smile widened even more as she came closer to him.

"Really? Where?"

"Near the Tantervale border. She fought us but when we told her who send us and why, she gladly came with us." Aleksandra laughed as happiness overwhelmed her.

"Where is she now?"

"She is safe and hidden in a room, she is getting ready for the wedding."

"Bring me to her!" Ibrahim bowed and he pointed her to walk in front of him but she just scolded him.

"Go and lead the way Ibrahim!" He bowed and started to walk in a hastened pace, Aleksandra right behind him. They walked to the end of the big hallway until they spotted a door. Aleksandra came to the door and turned to Ibrahim.

"She is in there?" Ibrahim just nodded on response, Aleksandra took a deep breath as she knocked on the door. She heard a rustle behind the door before she opened it. She walked in followed by Ibrahim, and it was the first time she saw the thin, black haired woman with a small nose point. Ibrahim closed the door behind him as Aleksandra carefully walked towards the small woman who bowed to her.

"Are you..?" The black haired woman raised her head and smiled at her.

"Yes Sultana." Aleksandra walked to her and hugged her, and the black haired woman was surprised by this course of action. Aleksandra broke the hug and looked from head to toe at the thin woman.

"You already wear the dress, and your hair is also done." The thin woman smiled as she lowered her head.

"Thank you for bringing me here Sultana, I really appreciate it." Aleksandra took her hand and guided her out.

"Come, we go and see the bride." The thin woman smiled and followed the Sultana without a word, the smile never leaving her face. Luckily no one saw them as they came closer and closer to the room were the bride was getting ready. They stopped in front of the door and Aleksandra turned to the thin woman, a wide smile on her face.

"Wait here, I call you in, okay?" The thin woman smiled and nodded as she stood next to Ibrahim, Aleksandra took a deep breath as she knocked on the door.

"Marian? It´s Aleksandra, can I come in?"

"Yes!" Aleksandra turned to the black haired woman before she entered the room, and she felt tears in her eyes as she saw Marian in her wedding dress. Marian turned to her as Aleksandra closed the door and they couldn´t help but giggle. Isabella was there too and even she shed a few tears. Aleksandra came to her and hugged her, before she broke the hug and looked at her dress; the dress was held with a white beautiful corset with golden details, the lower dress decorated with a beautiful lace pattern on the finest Orlesian silk, it was sleeveless and bare shouldered and the dress showed all of her perfect curves. Her hair was loose, one strand bound on the back as a braid, the tiara was on her head holding back the veil. Her makeup sat perfectly, everything matched up. She was nervous, Aleksandra knew it and she wanted to calm her a bit.

"You are acting like Sebastian, you know." Aleksandra teased her and Marian smiled.

"How is he?"

"Well he thinks you will run away." Marian let out a laugh as she shook her head.

"Daft man." All of them laughed and Aleksandra took a deep breath before she spoke to Marian, a wide grin on her face.

"Marian..." Marian looked at her curiously as she raised her eyebrow.

"I told you that I wouldn´t know what to buy you as a gift, remember?" Marian nodded in response and smiled at her as Aleksandra continued.

"But I have found something that would make you happy I think." Marian shook her head.

"But that wasn´t necessary Aleksandra." Aleksandra smiled at her before she turned towards the door.

"Ibrahim!" Marian watched Aleksandra, confused as to what is going to happen now. The door opened and Ibrahim entered with a wide grin on his face as Aleksandra nodded to him, Ibrahim turned and walked out again before he returned, but this time someone followed him. Marian´s eyes widened, tears started to seep down her face as she recognized the person.

"Maker..." She put her hands on her mouth as she realized it was real, that she is not dreaming.

"Bethany?! SISTER!" They both ran towards each other and hugged, both of them crying from happiness. Marian hugged her tight to her as Ibrahim came to Aleksandra. She looked up to him and smiled as she took his hand in hers. He looked at her with wide eyes, but she just smiled at him before she turned to watch Marian and Bethany. They broke the hug and Bethany cupped Marian´s face.

"You are real, you are here!" Marian said aloud, her shaking voice ringing through the room. Isabella came to Aleksandra and smiled to her as she watched the sisters.

"Well done, Aleksandra. I didn´t know we would find her." Aleksandra smiled as she spoke to Isabella.

"Well it makes a big difference if you say you are the daughter of the Sultan. Suddenly everyone respects you." Aleksandra and Isabella eyed each other before they burst into laughter, Marian and Bethany still hugging each other. Marian broke the hug and looked at her sister, she saw how much weight she lost, her hair was barely touching her shoulders, but she recognized the dress.

"You have the same dress as the bridesmaids?" Marian turned to Aleksandra and she couldn´t help but smile.

"I prepared a dress for her in case we found her. Isabella told me what she looked like and with that I made the dress." Marian walked towards Aleksandra before she hugged her hard.

"Thank you so much Aleksandra. How can I ever repay you?" Aleksandra smiled at her as she released her hug.

"Don´t thank me, it was Isabella´s idea." Marian turned to Isabella and hugged her.

"Thank you Izzy, thank you."

"No problem Hawke." Isabella released her hug as Marian turned to Bethany.

"How are you sis?" Bethany asked her and Marian couldn´t help but smile.

"How should I be? I am getting married!" Both the sisters giggled like they were little girls, Aleksandra smiled as she watched them, thinking about the fact that she had no brother or a sister, and now when she looked at them like that she wished one.

"Bethany where have you been? I was searching for you." Marian and Bethany sat down on the bed facing each other.

"And I for you. I was on the run for three years, a few seekers even tried to find me but they couldn´t. I was always a few steps away from them. Two days ago I wanted to cross the Tantervale border but Ibrahim and some other guards came to me, and I thought that they were sent by the divines. I attacked them with magic, sorry Ibrahim." Ibrahim shook his head and smiled.

"Then when he told me who send him and when he told me that you are going to marry Sebastian... I don´t know, I had to follow him."

"And you did the right thing, Sunshine." They all laughed when they heard Isabella calling her like that. Aleksandra came to them and knelt down in front of them before she spoke.

"I have to change my dress and I will go and tell Sebastian that Bethany is here. You stay here and await the carriage to the Chantry, okay?" Marian nodded to her before she hugged her.

"Thank you Aleksandra, for everything." Marian released the hug and Aleksandra stood up and left the room leaving the three girls alone, Isabella came to her with her makeup kit.

"Here, fix your make up; I am leaving you two alone." Isabella stood up and left them alone, Bethany took the makeup kit from her and she slowly and gently started to fix the makeup on her sisters face.

"So, how is it that Sebastian marries you? Isn´t he chaste?"

"No, he broke all of his vows when he became prince." Marian´s face saddened as she thought about it, Bethany noticed the sadness her sister felt right now.

"How did he find you?"

"I came here, disguised as a dancer for his birthday party. I managed to hide from the seekers for a while, but they still found me." Bethany continued to fix the makeup on her face and she realized how much she missed their conversations.

"They know you are here..?" Bethany asked her afraid not to ruin her mood, Marian swallowed the lump down her throat before she answered.

"Yes, but Sebastian didn´t let them take me away, he says he won´t let me pay for the crimes I haven´t committed. They declared war, you know...because of me." Then two tears fell down her face and Bethany placed the makeup kit aside to hug her sister, Marian hugged her back as she hid her face in Bethany´s shoulder.

"Marian, but that only shows you how much you mean to him, and I think that´s romantic." Marian broke the hug and smiled as she nodded to her, her eyes fixed on her hands in her lap.

"I know, and that´s why we marry so soon. He said that if something happens to him in the war..." She couldn´t finish the sentence, she just couldn´t. She would feel responsible for his death, and that would be enough for her to end her life. Bethany cupped her sisters face and forced her to look at her.

"Today is your marriage Marian. Don´t think about things like that, besides, you are pregnant you cannot force yourself too much." Marian blinked at her a few times before she realized what her sister said.

"How do you know?" Bethany smiled at her as she took the makeup kit again.

"I am a mage, remember? And stop crying already for Makers sake, you ruin the make up!" Marian giggled as she wiped her tears away so Bethany could finish her make up. After a few moments she was done, her dress, her hair and her make up fitting perfectly to each other. Marian stood up and walked towards the mirror to look at her reflection. Isabella came into the room and her heart fluttered as she saw Marian finished, and she couldn´t suppress the smile. Marian waved her hand in front of her face as panic overwhelmed her.

"Okay, everything is perfect, especially my make up, but I am going to cry again!" Isabella and Bethany eyed each other until Isabella had an idea.

"I haven´t shaved my legs!" Marian turned to her with narrowed eyes and a puzzled expression on her face.

"Really?"

"No but it works, you stopped crying." Bethany started to giggle as Marian stared at her reflection again.

"This is it... I am ready..."

"Yes you are sister. You are..." A knock on the door startled them, and they both turned to the door.

"Who is it?"

"Henry, my Lady."

"Come in." Henry entered the room but he didn´t close the door behind him.

"My Lady, Prince Sebastian is already at the Chantry. The carriage is ready for you, when you are ready to leave, my Lady." He bowed again and took his leave. Marian turned to Bethany and smiled at her as her nervousness grew. She turned one last time to the mirror to check if everything is perfect. She took Isabella´s and Bethany´s hand as they walked out of the room, her heart beating wildly in her chest as they walked out of the castle. She saw the carriage that Sebastian arranged for her, and she was astonished by the way he decorated the carriage with roses and lilies. All the other servants bowed to her as she entered the carriage, Henry helped her with the large dress as she sat down. Aleksandra was already at the Chantry, Isabella and Bethany were taking another carriage. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as she realized that this were the last moments of her single life, and soon she would be his completely.

####

Sebastian sat in a quiet room in the Chantry, everyone left him alone so he could have a little time to settle his mind. He sat on a chair, his heart beating wildly in his chest as he thought about the wedding, and he thought about Marian. He hadn´t seen her the entire morning and he missed her, he was excited and also frightened about the wedding. He stood up and stopped before the mirror to look at his reflection, checking one last time that everything is fine and in place. He took a deep breath as he awaited the call to go down to the Chantry hall where the guests were already waiting for him. His heart raced as he thought about Marian in her wedding dress, and he wondered how the dress looked like on her. He closed his eyes and he imagined her in a white dress walking graciously towards him as he stood there waiting for her, then he realized that he won´t have to imagine it because it would be reality soon. He smiled at the thought of it before someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Sebastian turned to the door only to see Fenris coming in with a wide grin on his face.

"It's time." Sebastian took a deep breath as he turned one last time to the mirror before he walked out with Fenris. They walked in silence, the surroundings dead to Sebastian as they came to the door that led into the room where the sermon is held. He opened the door and walked in as all the guests bowed to their prince. Sebastian smiled at them as he walked towards the altar, his heart threatening to explode. A while has passed and he grew even more nervous, his feet tapping on the floor and his head turning every few seconds towards the big door. Fenris came closer to him as he realized that the prince is going mad, he leaned a bit closer to whisper to him.

"Calm down Sebastian. She will be here in a few moments." But Sebastian didn´t heed him as his foot tapped on the floor.

"But what if she changed her mind?" The Grand Cleric heard Sebastian and she couldn't help but chuckle. Sebastian turned his head to the Grand Cleric and he blushed as he lowered his head in embarrassment.

"I am sorry, Your Grace." But she just shook her head and smiled at him.

"Don't worry child, she will come if she truly loves you." Sebastian nodded in response as someone entered the room signaling the musicians to start playing the music. The flutes and fiddles started to play a slow and lovely music as someone walked into the room. It was Isabella holding a bouquet with white roses, her dress was sleeveless and a beautiful dark red, not cut too deep in the front luckily. She graciously and slowly walked towards the altar, the crowd looking at her. She glanced over to Fenris and she gave him a smirk, which he returned to her. Then she glanced at Sebastian as she stopped near the altar, she nodded to him with a wide smile on her face.

The next was Aleksandra, everyone stared at the beautiful Sultana, her hair a lighter red then the dress, but it matched. She graciously walked in with a wide smile on her face as she glanced at her father, who wore a happy expression on his face. She looked at Ibrahim and she almost blushed at the intensity of his eyes on her. She stopped next to Isabella and she smiled at Sebastian, then came Bethany and Varric´s eyes widened as he saw her, and his eyes immediately fell on Aleksandra. She just nodded to him with a wide smile on her face as Varric stared at Sunshine. She stopped next to Aleksandra and looked at Sebastian, she never saw him so dressed up like this, and she had to admit that he was pretty sexy in his dark grey embroidery tunic with golden laces and buttons, held with a golden belt decorated with sapphires. He wore fine linen grey breeches that were put into his fine leather boots. Bethany looked at Aleksandra and Isabella and they all started to giggle, then the music stopped and everyone turned to the closed doors eagerly awaiting the bride to enter. Sebastian´s heart raced in his chest, the seconds felt like hours as he awaited the doors to open and to reveal his Marian.

The door opened slightly as a thin Chantry sister entered, she nodded to the musicians to start again, signaling them that the bride is here. The sister went back through the doors and closed them, then a few seconds later the guards widely opened the door and Sebastian´s heart skipped a beat as he saw his Marian, standing in white at the entrance, her face covered with the veil.

Everyone stood up as they saw the bride, and Sebastian´s world faded away, his attention focused only on her. Her eyes locked on Sebastian, her heart threatening to explode from the nervousness and fear, but then she saw Sebastian smiling at her, her love and light. Suddenly nothing mattered anymore, nothing but him and his smile on his face. She slowly walked towards him, and when she came close enough he reached his hand out for her. She looked at his hand for a while before she took it, he led her next to him before the altar. The Grand Cleric waited the music to stop so she could progress to the next part of the ceremony. Marian lifted her head a little as she felt his eyes on her, and just like in the dream she had, his piercing blue eyes looked into hers through the veil. They both smiled before they turned their eyes to the Grand Cleric as the music finally stopped. The Grand Cleric waited for a few moments before she spoke in a slightly raised voice.

"Dear brothers and sisters, today we are here to unite these two loving souls in the Makers light, to join this man and this woman in marriage. Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honor by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you." The Grand Cleric silenced for a while as Marian turned to Sebastian, her left hand help by his, her heart beating wildly in her chest as he looked at her through the veil. Aleksandra and Bethany cried as they watched them together, Isabella had a hard time suppressing the tears. Marian already cried out a few tears as she looked at Sebastian, then the Grand Cleric spoke again in a raised voice.

"Sebastian Vael, Prince of Starkhaven, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" Sebastian smiled at her as he placed the golden ring on her left hand.

"I do." His voice was deep and low, directed only to her. Two more tears fell down her face before she smiled at him.

"Marian Amell Hawke, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" Her shaky hands placed the ring on his left hand before she looked up at him.

"I do." Her voice a mere whisper and she saw him swallowing hard. The Grand Cleric raised her hands in the air before she yelled.

"Then by the Makers light I hereby announce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Sebastian raised his shaking hands to remove the veil from her face. He watched her beauty and saw her smiling at him, he slowly lowered his face towards her closing his eyes, until their lips met. After a while he broke the kiss and the Grand Cleric spoke again.

"People of Starkhaven, I hereby introduce you to Her Highness Marian Vael, Princess of Starkhaven!" Everyone stood up and applauded to the newly married couple. Sebastian held out his elbow for her before she ranked her hand with his, both slowly started to walk out of the Chantry followed by the bridesmaids and brides men. Once outside they came to their carriage and Hawke blinked at him confused.

"Aren't we going to the castle?"

"First we have to take a ride across the city so that everyone sees the Prince and his Princess. Then we go back to the castle and celebrate." He said chuckling to her as he stopped before the carriage. He led her in front of him and held her hand tightly to support her, with his other hand he held her dress as she climbed the three stairs. She sat down and rearranged her dress so Sebastian could sit down beside her, after she was done he climbed the stairs and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his as a wide smile crossed his face.

"I am yours, my beautiful wife." She blushed a little as she gazed deep into his eyes, the intensity of his eyes making her stomach flip.

"And I am yours, husband." They smiled at each other as the carriage started to go through the city. The people of Starkhaven all waved to their new Princess, the children threw roses at the carriage and Marian wondered why they did that.

"Why are they throwing roses at the carriage?" Sebastian answered chuckling to her.

"In Starkhaven, roses are the simbol of love and peace, that way they are saying their regards to us, wishing that our life will be fulfilled with love and peace." She turned her head back to him and she smiled.

"So they like us?" Sebastian gently took her chin and smiled at her.

"They have to." They both laughed as they enjoyed the trip through the city. Marian looked around and saw the beautiful Starkhaven, the city that she will lead on at Sebastian´s side. She would rule with him and she will surely decide the law with him. She was really looking forward to her new life, and she was happy that Bethany was here. After three years of searching for her she just appeared on her wedding day, thanks to Aleksandra, Isabella and the others too, and this was the most wonderful gift she got that day.

They were close to the castle now and she saw Aleksandra and the others already waiting for them. Alistair was here too with his wife, Diana, the Hero of Ferelden, and Marian was honored to have such mighty friends. They stopped just outside the castle and Sebastian hastily hopped out and reached his hand out for her. She took his hand before she went down safely, then she ranked her hand with his again. They started to walk towards the big castle gates as everyone bowed to them, even the Sultan and Alistair. Marian and Sebastian smiled all the way towards the great gate before they turned back to their guests and Sebastian spoke to them.

"My friends, we welcome you in our home." Then they turned and walked into the castle and they were greeted by Henry and the other servants. Marian looked around the richly decorated main hall, and she was surprised to see the decoration fit so well. She walked slowly with Sebastian on her side, her hand ranked with his elbow as the servants of the castle all bowed to their rulers. Her heart fluttered and raced as she recalled Sebastian's words; home, she finally had a home and her sister was here, with her and her husband. Her father always told her that home is where family is, but now she had her own family and her own home, and she was no less then a princess, just like Sebastian promised her, he would offer her no less then a prince.

####

The celebration progressed on in the large dining room, there was enough space for everyone, the tables were placed in lines next to each other, Sebastian and Marian sat on the top table overlooking everyone. The Sultan, Aleksandra, Isabella, Varric, Alistair and his wife and Fenris sat with them on the same large table, the musicians were playing a slightly hastened music, perfect for the occasion when almost everyone was drunk. They all laughed and joked around, from time to time people came to the newlywed couple to congratulate them, wishing them the best in their lives. Sebastian glanced around and looked at the crowd, everyone danced and drunk and everyone was happy, then he averted his gaze towards Marian and he smiled as he leaned closer to her ear.

"How are you?" She smiled back at him as she put her hand on his.

"I am fine, it's just the baby." Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her, concern written on his face.

"Are you well?" She patted his hand as she leaned into his ear.

"I am fine, I feel a little nauseous that´s all." But he shook his head as he took her hand in his.

"No leannan, if you're unwell we can call it a day."

"Sebastian, it is our wedding, I won't let little one ruin it for us." She patted her belly and he placed his hand on hers. He smiled at her, his eyes gazing deep into hers and she felt a sudden rush of desire going through her body, she wanted nothing else then to feel his eyes all over her body, somehow he knew what she was thinking about as he gave her a wicked smile and leaned even closer to her ear.

"Patience, leannan, you will have me soon." She shuddered from his hot breath on her ear, and she took a deep breath as he leaned away. Her core was hot and wet, and soon every guest started to annoy her. Suddenly the music died and Sebastian and Marian looked towards the musicians, only to see Marcus standing next to them.

"Prince and Princess, would you honor us and dance?" Everyone started to yell and laugh, everyone awaited them to stand up and dance their first dance together. Sebastian looked at Marian as if to ask her if she is all right, but she just nodded in response as he took her hand and lifted her.

Everyone applauded them as they walked to the center of the room, then everyone silenced as Sebastian swirled her around before he took her hand in his lifting it in the air and encircling her waist with his other hand. They stood like this for a while before the music started a slow and romantic melody, slowly they started to follow the music as they swirled through the dance podium. Her heart fluttered at the intensity of his eyes gazing deep into hers, the world around them fading away completely. She then closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on his chin, his lavender scent slowly clouding her mind, she could feel his hot breath on her forehead as she completely relaxed in his arms. He led her steps confidently with his as he watched her with half open eyes. He felt her body relax as she was gently pressed against his body, he knew she trusted him completely, and that made him smile.

They followed the music, slow and passionate steps as if they were alone, as if no one is watching them, so lost were they in their love. She opened her eyes and lifted her head a little only to be greeted with intense blue eyes watching into hers, her heart skipped a beat as she felt just how well she fits with his body. She brought one hand to his chest where she felt his heart beat, slow and steady, as if none of the guest were around them. The music finished and Sebastian literally forgot where he was, he instinctively lowered his head towards hers as their lips met and their eyes closed.

After a small silence, laughter and cheers emerged from the room as all the other guests roamed the dance podium. Sebastian took Marian's hand and led them out of the crowd to their table. Alistair and Diana were already dancing, Isabella and Fenris as well, Aleksandra sat there and watched the crowd dancing and the Sultan noticed his daughter watching the crowd, then he turned to Ibrahim who casted sideways glances at his daughter, and he had to smile.

"Ibrahim." Ibrahim looked a little frightened at the Sultan.

"Yes Sultan?"

"Why don´t you ask my daughter for a dance?" Aleksandra´s wide eyes stared at her father and she couldn´t hide the big blush on her face. Marian giggled and Sebastian smiled at her as they watched Aleksandra blushing. Ibrahim just watched the Sultan with a slightly open mouth but he dared not to speak.

"Father..." But the Sultan smiled and nodded at Ibrahim.

"It´s fine Ibrahim, go and dance with her." Ibrahim blinked a few times until he realized the Sultan´s words, then, without a word he stood up and walked towards Aleksandra before he reached out a hand for her.

"Sultana, would you give me the honor?" Aleksandra blushed even more as she hesitantly took his hand. He lifted her from the chair and they walked towards the dance podium until they started to laugh and dance, but the Sultan´s face grew sad as he watched his daughter.

"It´s been fifteen years now, and she still reminds me of Arriane."

"Aleksandra looks exactly like her." Sebastian noticed and the Sultan smiled.

"And believe me, she has the same wild temper like her mother." They all laughed until the Sultan turned to them.

"Sebastian, I have a gift for you."

"But it wasn´t necessary." The Sultan just smiled at him before he continued.

"I couldn´t bring it here, but you will see it when you come to Antiva." The Sultan tossed Sebastian a richly engraved key, and they couldn´t help but wonder.

"This is the key to your mansion in Antiva, you can stay there whenever you wish."

"But Sultan, you already did enough for us..."

"Sebastian, this is a gift, don´t compare this with help. I gave you the mansion so you can visit us more often." Sebastian and Marian eyed each other before they both turned to the Sultan.

"Thank you Sultan, we appreciate your gift." The Sultan just nodded in response as he watched his daughter. Sebastian and Marian stared at each other until they smiled, their gift an unexpected but useful surprise. They looked back at the dancing crowd until Marian felt someone sitting next to her, she turned and saw her sister smiling at her.

"Hello sis, how are you?" Marian turned to her with a wide smile crossings her face.

"Except tired and exhausted, I feel happy and complete." She turned to Sebastian as she said this and patted his hand, and he couldn´t help but smile.

"I see that, you really found each other. I am really happy for you." Sebastian looked back at Bethany and his curiosity got the better end of him.

"Bethany how are you? Where have you been?"

"I am well now. I hid across the entire Free Marches from the Templars and the Seekers, I was even here in Starkhaven but I didn´t know that you were the Prince." Sebastian nodded to her and smiled before he answered.

"Aye, after Kirkwall I went to Starkhaven. I didn´t know what else to do so I claimed back what is mine with Varric, Isabella and Fenris."

"Who found you Bethany?" Sebastian asked her as Marian took her hand in hers.

"Ibrahim, I thought that he was sent by the seekers so I attacked him and his men. Then he told me that Marian is here in Starkhaven and that she would marry the Prince. I just had to see you." Marian´s eyes narrowed at her sister as she felt the fear of losing her.

"See me? No Bethany you are staying here with us, right Sebastian?" Sebastian nodded to her until he turned to Bethany.

"Aye, you stay here, you have a home now." Bethany smiled at them as she fought to suppress her tears.

"Thank you Sebastian and Marian, I love you both so much." Then she hugged her sister, and the tears automatically fell. They broke the hug and they talked with each other, Sebastian stood up and walked away from them leaving the sisters alone for a while, he walked over to Marcus and Henning to greet their friends.

"And, is everything to your liking?" Sebastian placed his hand and each of their shoulders and he interrupted their talk.

"Aye Sebastian, but where are the beautiful dancers?" Marcus teased around a little.

"My wife didn´t allow them." All of them burst into laughter as Marcus strongly patted his shoulder.

"Already in command eh? She hasn´t even started yet Sebastian!"

"Aye, poor young Sebastian." They teased Sebastian with everything they could throw at him, Sebastian just shook his head in embarrassment. He lifted his head and saw a familiar figure approaching them, and his face stiffened as he saw Bran, the once Seneschal and now Viscount of Krikwall approaching him. He wore a wide grin on his face and Sebastian knew that this isn´t going to end well. He came to them and he bowed as Marcus watched him with narrowed eyes.

"Hello Your Highness, I congratulate you to your wedding. I hope you will have a happy and fulfilled life with her."

"Thank you, Viscount Bran." Then all went silent for a while as Sebastian and Bran eyed each other. None of them spoke a word, their eyes speaking for them instead of words. Marcus and Henning watched the Prince and the Viscount sharing deadly glances at each other, and for the first time in years Marcus was afraid that Sebastian would do something stupid in front of everyone, he knew that it meant trouble when the lad looked like this at someone. Bran broke the eye contact as he lowered his head and smiled, before he looked back at the prince, his grin never leaving his face.

"I must say I was shocked when I heard that the Prince of Starkhaven marrying the Champion of Kirkwall. I thought that Chantry brothers are devoted to Andraste." Sebastian grinned back at him as he took a deep breath.

"Well I broke my vows as the Chantry fell to the ground. I had to claim my rightful place at the throne."

"And yet you caught the big prize before me." Sebastian quirked up his eyebrows.

"Pardon me?" Bran came a little closer to him before he whispered to him, his grin now replaced by disgust.

"Well I thought to marry and to protect our lovely Hawke. The people would love her to be the Viscountess at my side."

"Ey you are talkin´ about Her Highness now! Watch your tongue!" Marcus warned him but Bran just stared at him, Sebastian lowered and shook his head as he laughed. Bran eyed him angrily at Sebastian´s mocking laugh until their eyes met again.

"I am sorry Viscount Bran, but I don´t think that Kirkwall´s army would be strong enough to hold off the Divines." Bran eyed him and Sebastian lifted his head a little to stare down at him, then a long and uncomfortable silence spread between the two of them, the tension filling the air between them. Marcus and Henning eyed each other as if to warn each other about this situation, then Bran burst into laughter.

"I can´t wait to see her leaving you when she finds out what kind of person you are." Then Sebastian closed the gap between them, their faces now very close to each other as he looked at Bran with wide and angry eyes.

"I have killed people for her safety and for her well being! I have killed people who haven´t accepted her within these walls and she knows every bit of my personality! So tell me Viscount Bran, what makes you think that even if she leaves me, she would turn to a parasite like you?" Bran just smiled at Sebastian´s barking.

"Because she needs protection, and that is why she would choose me." The two angry men stared at each other; the guests were already starting to notice the angry Prince and Viscount. Then Marian came up from out of nowhere and glared at Bran with eyes flaring with hatred, but she managed to stay calm.

"Viscount Bran!" She called out as she came close enough and both men turned to her. She stood next to Sebastian as she watched the Viscount.

"Princess, it is lovely to see you..." Then she took a small forward step as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I request that you apologize to the prince, immediately!" Bran watched her with confusion.

"But Your Highness we were having a nice little chat."

"You were arguing with my husband about me!" The Viscount lowered his head a little.

"Your Highness I haven´t done anything..."

"Viscount Bran, what makes you think I would ever leave this man? He killed to keep me, and now tell me... Would you do the same?" The Viscount just stared at the angry princess, Aleksandra watched them from afar and she was proud of her.

"Your Highness..." Marian came closer to him, the tension between them building up as Sebastian carefully watched Bran and his actions.

"I will not tolerate such behavior! I know how you placed your filthy arse on the Viscount´s seat, so don´t make me your enemy Bran... I have the means to crush you, and I will do so if you continue to harass my family!" Bran hastily bowed and left them without a word. Marian watched him as he left them before she turned to Sebastian, a wide grin on her face.

"You okay, love?" She came to him and placed her hands on his strong chest as he gazed deep into her eyes.

"What was that all about?" He asked her smiling at her and she couldn´t help but giggle.

"I watched you two the entire time, and when I saw him coming closer to you I had to interfere. Sorry if I caused you trouble..." Sebastian kissed her forehead before he smiled at her.

"No leannan, you make me proud." She smiled as he took her hand and guided them towards the dance podium. He swirled her around before he took her hand in his and they slowly started to dance. Bethany watched her sister from afar and she couldn´t help but smile at her sister's happiness. At least one of us is happy, she thought as she emptied her mug.

####

It was getting late and the party wore Marian more and more out, she felt nauseous and she couldn´t feel her feet anymore. She was sitting at her table, Sebastian sat next to her and he noticed that she was tired. He leaned closer to her ear before he spoke to her.

"Are you tired?"

"No, I am annoyed. This is too much for me." Sebastian smiled as he turned to Henry who stood behind him. Marian saw him speaking to Henry but she couldn´t hear what they were talking about, she saw Henry walking towards the musicians and he spoke something to them, suddenly the music died and everyone turned to Henry.

"Applaud one last time for His Highness Prince Sebastian Vael and Her Highness Princess Marian Vael!" Everyone applauded them as Sebastian took Marian´s hand and they both stood up as they waved back to the crowd. Marian smiled but she was confused as to what is going on here. They walked out of the big dining room and she couldn´t suppress her curiosity anymore.

"Where are we going?"He looked at her over his shoulder and gave her a wicked smile.

"We go to our new bedchambers." Her eyes blinked at him as she didn´t recognize the path they were taking, a while later they came to a big door and they stopped. She watched Sebastian´s face grow serious and sad, but she didn´t knew why.

"Sebastian what´s wrong?" He turned to her and gave her a weak smile.

"These were my parent´s bedroom, and now it is our bedroom." She blinked at him confused.

"But why don´t we stay in our old bedchambers?"

"Because the prince has to move in here with his princess." He turned to the door and slowly he opened it. Her eyes widened as she saw how big the room was and in the middle of the room was a large double bed, candles were lit all around it and rose petals were scattered all across the bed and her heart fluttered at the sight of it. She slowly walked towards Sebastian, suddenly a few servants entered the room.

"Princess, please follow us." She turned to Sebastian and he nodded to her.

"Go with them, you are in good hands." She did as he told her, the servants led her to the room next to their new bedroom, a door connected these two rooms. The servants started to undress her and she watched them confused.

"What are you doing?" The older servant woman looked at her as she unbuttoned her corset.

"We have to undress you and you will change in a… more adequate dress." They took out a few dresses and she stood there in her underclothes watching the many dresses lay out before her.

"Pick one and change your underclothes, then call for us to help you." They left her alone. Marian changed and took a pair of red underwear, she chose a white dress that hadn´t many lace´s on it, a dress Sebastian could easily remove. She called back the servants and they helped her change in the white dress, then they rearranged her hair a little, her makeup.

"Anything else, Princess?" Marian watched her reflection in the mirror but something was missing.

"Do you have any perfume here and jewelry?" The older servant looked in the shelves on the wall, until she found a bottle of perfume and a jewelry box. Marian took the jewelry box as the older servant applied the perfume behind her ear and between her breasts; she took out a small silver necklace with a large sapphire as pendant as well as matching earrings. They placed the necklace around neck and the earrings, then she turned to the reflection and she was satisfied with her appearance.

"All right… I am ready." One servant went out to the royal bedroom to see if the prince was ready as well. She came back and whispered into the older servant's ear.

"The prince is ready as well. We will leave you alone." They left through the door to the hallway. Marian's heart raced in her chest as if this was their first night together, then she took one last glance at her reflection in the mirror before she walked towards the door.

She left to the door and opened it to peek through the little gap, she saw Sebastian standing in front of the fireplace with his back turned to her, he wore a dark red shirt and black linen breeches, and nevertheless he was sexy. She further opened the door as her heart raced in her chest, her mind turning off at the sight of her husband. She turned and closed the door behind her, Sebastian´s eyes opened as he heard her entering and he couldn´t help but smile. She took a few steps until she stood right behind him, he felt her close and he turned, and her beauty blinded his eyes. He studied her face and her body as he took a deep breath to inhale her scent.

"Maker, what have I done to deserve such a beautiful woman as my wife…" She smiled a little as she placed her hands on his chest, he hugged her waist and brought her even closer to him, feeling her hot body pressed softly against his.

"What have I done to deserve such a wonderful husband…" He leaned his forehead on hers as he closed his eyes to breathe in her scent.

"Marian… my wife…" She lifted her head to stare into his eyes and saw they were filled with love, passion and joy.

"Yes, husband?" They smiled a little and he brought one arm up to cup her face.

"I promise you, here and now that I will always be yours. No matter what happens to me, my heart will be bound to you." She closed her eyes to relish his touch and his warmth as her eyes filled with tears.

"Sebastian, you will always have me; my heart, my body, my soul, my mind… my entire being." Then she kissed him, their eyes closed immediately as he felt the softness of their lips. He broke the kiss and led her towards the bed, his eyes filled with desire and lust. She followed him until he turned her and gently he laid her down on the bed, before he covered her body with his. His mouth kissed her passionately and gently, his lips burning on her skin like living fire, fire that gave them life and that nourished them. He kissed her neck and the sweet perfume clouded his mind. He went lower, kissed the crook of her neck and a path towards her breasts, there he smelled the perfume again.

He slowly pushed the sleeves down her shoulders as he kissed them, then he freed the laces that held the dress and he could undress her now. He removed the dress completely as he watched the underwear she wore, his desire for her growing even more. He leaned over one of her breast and he gently licked the already hard nipple, his touch made her shiver as she ranked her hands into his hair and gently she pressed him to her breast. He went lower, placing gentle kisses over her slightly round belly, his every kiss making her shudder under him. She sat up and lifted his shirt slightly before he lifted his arms so she could remove his shirt, she gasped at the sight of his strong muscles. He quickly returned to where he stopped, kissing his path down to her underwear and then to her thighs. She shivered at the feeling of his hot breath on the sensitive skin of her thighs.

"Oh Sebastian..." She lifted her hips as he removed the last piece of underwear, now she was completely naked and writhing underneath him. He kissed her inner thighs again, her moans and gasps driving him on as his desire grew and grew, then he placed her legs on his shoulders before he plunged his tongue between her lips. Her back arched up, her eyes fell shut as she felt his tongue gliding through her folds and lips. He didn´t rush though, he slowly pleasured her as if he was trying to memorize every little detail of her flesh, every little sound she produced with each touch. He didn´t want to speed up because he knew that the week without him drove her crazy, and he knew she would come as soon as he sped up.

"Sebastian..."

"Yes my love?" He spoke to her as he lifted his head a little, only enough so he could talk. She moaned and gasped as he continued and he had to stop to get an answer from her.

"Tell me, love, what you desire..."

"Sebastian, I need you..."

"Just relax leannan, you´ll have me soon enough." And he plunged back into her folds, licking and sucking her as she came closer to the edge. He knew it, and tasted it as his desire grew and he couldn´t hold it any longer. He sped up and knew where to hit each spot, but she placed a hand on her mouth to muffle her screams and he noticed it as he brought one hand to take hers away.

"Let me hear you as you scream my name, leannan." He returned back to his work and she did as he asked, not holding back her loud moans and gasps as she came, his name leaving her lips. Every muscle in her body relaxed as he lifted to remove his pants so that he could finally have her. His hands shook as he untied the strings of his pants and she sat up as her clever fingers worked through the strings to help him remove them. She gave him a wicked smile as she leaned back on the bed, crooking her finger in a 'come here' motion as he watched her, his eyes dark with lust and desire. He removed his pants and his underwear leaving him completely naked above her, his mouth devouring her neck and her lips, it was then when she realized just how much she missed his touch. She lowered one hand to her clit and rubbed it gently and his heart skipped a beat as he saw her pleasuring herself, he took himself in hand and he brought his throbbing cock to her entrance, entering her to the hilt with one swift stroke. Both gasped at the sensation, he was leaned on his forearms as he kissed her gently and passionately, she could feel his hard cock pulsing inside her. He broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes as he studied her face, his hands gently stroking her cheeks.

"Marian, my Marian... What would I do that this moment lasts forever..?" Then he slowly started to move, his kisses and his length inside her making her crazy with want. She placed her hands on his back as he prompted himself up on his arms, making his thrusts long and deep now and bringing her closer and closer to the edge. She closed her eyes as the desire grew in her belly, his cock leaving her almost completely and then entering again. Their breathing sped up and he instinctively sped up his thrusts as he felt the rush of his release coming closer, her inner walls tightened around him as she came, milking and warming him even more. He couldn´t hold it any longer and he came inside her, his seed erupting and filling her completely. He found the strength to roll aside and not to crush her with his weight, he turned to face her and saw her flushed face, he brought his hand to her face and gently cupped her cheek as they smiled at each other.

"Leannan, I love you. I love you so much that I wouldn´t know what to do without you." She smiled as her eyes fell shut as she leaned into his touch.

"I love you too Sebastian. My life wouldn´t be the same without you." He smiled at her as he came closer to her, snuggling her close to him as they both drifted into sleep, as husband and wife.


	24. Chapter 24

This one is a little shorter and sad (at least to me its hertbreaking), hope you don't mind. Thanks to all who are still reading the story and of course let me know what you think. Cheerio!

Chapter 24

Marian awoke to the cold emptiness beside her and she instinctively turned to hug Sebastian, only to feel the empty and cold sheets beside her. She lifted her head and looked around the room before she rubbed her eyes to clear her vision, and her heart tightened in her chest as fear and sadness overwhelmed her when she saw he wasn´t here.

"Sebastian?" She said aloud as she sat up and turned her head towards the balcony, she was reliefed to see him standing there, his back turned to her as he watched the garden, his hands leaned on the railing. She took the blanket from the bed and covered her body with it before she walked out to him, the warm breeze tickling the bare skin on her shoulders. The sun wasn´t even up on the horizon yet and Marian wondered what prevented Sebastian to sleep, what kind of nightmare he had.

She stopped right next to him as she looked at his face, he was here but his thoughts were elsewhere. He noticed her beside him as the familiar and sweet scent of lavender filled his nose and clouded his mind. She placed a hand on his bare shoulder and he slowly turned to her, forcing a smile on his face as he gazed deep into her eyes.

"Leannan, I am sorry if I woke you up." She smiled at him as she came even closer to him, placing her hands on his chest where she felt his immense warmth and heartbeat.

"What´s wrong Sebastian, what´s bothering you?" He closed his eyes as he hugged her hard to him, leaning his chin on the top of her head, he breathed in her scent as her soft and wild hair tickled his nose. He couldn´t sleep because he had nightmares again, nightmares about the war and how she would be left alone if something where to happen to him, how their child would grow up without his father. He broke the hug and stared into her meadow-green eyes, they had the most beautiful green color he had ever seen. Suddenly he hadn´t the strength to tell her about his nightmare, afraid to see those meadow-green eyes full with sadness.

"I can´t sleep well, must´ve been the change of environment." She smiled weakly at him as she heard these words and she felt as if he was lying to her, his eyes were the same blue color but his face spoke volumes to her as she studied the dark circles that formed under his eyes.

"Sebastian, if something troubles you..." But he cut her off, afraid that he would give in to the pleading tone in her voice like he had so many times before. He smiled weakly at her as he placed his palm on her face, his soft touch making her feel content.

"I am fine, Marian, don´t worry so much about me." He leaned closer to her and brushed his lips softly against hers, she then stood up on her toes and their lips met completely, his heart beating faster the moment he felt her soft lips pressed firmly with his. He broke the kiss as he laced his fingers through her soft hair, his eyes gazing deep into hers as she smiled at him.

"So what do you plan on doing today?" She asked him with a slightly playful tone in her voice as she tilted her head to the side like a child begging for candies, and he couln´t help but smile.

"First we have to set off our guests, then we are free."

"So Aleksandra has to go?" Sebastian removed the hair from her face as he watched her sad expression, his heart hurting him for seeing her beautiful eyes filled with sadness.

"Aye, she has to go home and attend to her duties, she will be the ruler of Antiva one day, the Sultan has to prepare her for that." He smiled at her as he played with the locks of her hair.

"Don´t worry, we will leave for Antiva as soon as possible." Then the smile returned to her face and his heart was relieved to see her sadness replaced with happiness. He knew why she asked him, she wanted to spend the day with Bethany and he would gladly give her the day off.

"Alright then, let´s get dressed, we have to be the first ones up, right?" She said with a laugh as she grabbed his hand and led him back inside their bedroom, he watched her leading him and he wondered what he did to deserved such a wonderful woman at his side.

####

The Sultan sat with his daughter, Alistair and his wife in the gardens, drinking their tea as they awaited the prince and princess. Alistair and the Sultan took the time to discuss about the coming war, where Aleksandra and Diana talked about her adventures with Alistair and her old companions. Aleksandra always wanted to live a life like that, but the fact that she is the Sultan´s daughter just wouldn´t allow that. Aleksandra listened to her with enthusiasm and she wondered if Marian had such stories to share, and she made a mental note to ask her when she had the chance. Aleksandra listened to Diana as her eyes caught Sebastian and Marian entering the gardens, both smiling as they talked with each other, their hands ranked. They walked towards them, and when they came close enough they payed attention to their guests, Marian sat next to Aleksandra and Sebastian sat next to Alistair.

"How is our newly married couple?" Alistair asked Sebastian patting his shoulder and Sebastian had to smile.

"We are fine, thanks for asking. Is everything to your liking?" He turned his head towards the Sultan then back to Alistair referring to the breakfast placed on the table in front of them, Alistair took an apple as he smiled at Sebastian.

"Don´t worry Sebastian, we are not enjoying our stay." Alistair teased him and Sebastian just rolled his eyes as the Sultan laughed at them, Marian watched them before she turned to Aleksandra and Diana.

"How are you?" Marian asked them as she folded her hands in her lap, Aleksandra took a grape and swallowed it before she answered Marian.

"Fine, though I am still a little sleepy, I celebrated late into the night." Aleksandra yawned and she placed her hand on her mouth, before she looked back at Marian with a smile on her face.

"I hope the prince takes good care of you?" Diana asked Marian as she sipped her tea, Marian blushed a little as she smiled at her.

"Yes he is, he is a gentleman." She looked at her hands and saw the ring poking into her eye, she looked at it and remembered the moment they said yes to their love, and she knew that she would remember that moment for the rest of her life, Aleksandra patted her hand on her lap and Marian looked at her as she smiled.

"You look very happy."

"And I am happy."

"Don´t worry princess, everything will be fine." Diana reassured her before she sipped her tea. They sat there and talked with each other, the garden bringing peace and calmness into the conversation. The Sultan looked around and saw Ibrahim approaching them, and he never saw him like that as his daughter greeted him, his face lightened with such passion and happiness towards her that the Sultan knew that he favored his daughter. The Sultan smiled at Ibrahim as he turned to him and the others, he bowed to all of them before he turned to the Sultan again.

"Sultan, the carriage is ready. We may leave whenever you wish." The Sultan just nodded to him before he turned to Sebastian with a wide smile on his face.

"Thank you Sebastian for your hospitality, and know that you and your wife are welcome in my home." The Sultan stood up and the others followed, Marian turned to Aleksandra with eyes filled with tears. Aleksandra noticed the sadness on her friends face and she hugged her.

"Oh Marian, we will see each other soon, you can come to my home whenever you want, don´t be sad."

"I will miss you, Aleksandra." She smiled at her and saw her father waiting for her, she bowed to Alistair and Diana before she turned to Sebastian.

"Your Highness..." He smiled at her, his eyes looking at her as she bowed.

"Sultana." Sebastian said to her with a teasing voice before she hugged him. Marian wasn´t jealous at them, she knew that they were long time friends, and she knew that Sebastian saw a friend in her. They broke the hug and Aleksandra went to her father who offered his elbow to her, she ranked her hand with his as they walked out of the castle, Sebastian and Marian walking behind them. They came towards the carriage and Aleksandra entered it, waving one last time to Sebastian and Marian, the Sultan came to Sebastian to give him one last advice.

"Never forget what you are fighting for, Sebastian, know that it is worth it." Sebastian nodded to him before the Sultan hugged him, giving his shoulder a strong pat. He walked away to his horse and mounted it, he smiled one last time to Sebastian and Marian before he ordered his men to move on. They watched the Sultan and his men walk away, Marian ranked her hand with Sebastian´s elbow as they walked back to Alistair and Diana, she enjoyed the slow walk with her husband. They came back to the King and Queen and they sat down opposite of them, Diana sat near Alistair and he hugged her, Sebastian did the same with Marian.

"Look at us Sebastian, the two of us are getting old." They all laughed at Alistair´s teasing and Sebastian nodded to him.

"Aye, some of us are already becoming parents." He looked at Marian and smiled and she couldn´t hide the blush on her face, Marian looked over at Diana and saw her troubled face.

"Diana, what´s wrong?" She asked her and Diana managed to bring a fake smile on her face.

"It´s just... You look so happy when you talk about being pregnant..." Then it hit Marian; Diana was a Grey Warden as well as Alistair, and Grey Warden´s had a hard time becoming pregnant. Alistair hugged her a little tighter to him as he whispered to her.

"Don´t worry love, we will have our child." She nodded weakly to him and Marian realized how lucky she was that she could have a family on her own, not worrying about how to get with child. Sebastian squeezed her hand as he thought she felt sad about Diana and how she would act in such a situation. Diana lifted her head and smiled weakly at her as she took Alistair's hand.

"Being a Grey Warden isn´t bad, but later it's getting hard when you want to become pregnant. The taint rejects the new growing life inside the body, making it almost impossible to become pregnant. I miscarried for about six times now, the last one I carried for three months and it still couldn´t survive." Alistair nodded weakly to her as he readjusted a little and Sebastian could see the worry on his friends face.

"That´s why we don´t tell anyone she is pregnant, the people would demand that I send her away and remarry to give them an heir." Diana smiled as she lifted her head to look at him.

"That´s what I wanted; I wanted to leave him so he could save Ferelden and give them a proper heir."

"But I just couldn´t let her go." Alistair took her hand and kissed her knuckles as Diana closed her eyes. Marian lifted her head and looked at Sebastian who looked at her, she could read volumes in his eyes and face as he smiled weakly at her. She heard them standing up and turned her head to them.

"Well Sebastian, we have to go back to Ferelden, and prepare everything for the war." Diana looked at Alistair with a pleading look on her face.

"And you are sure that I can´t lead the army?" Alistair shook his head but he couldn´t help but smile.

"No, Diana, I don´t want anything to happen to you."

"I am the Hero of Ferelden you know."

"And I am King of Ferelden. Please dear we had this argument before." Diana sighed as she shook her head.

"Fine, but don´t think I am incapable of fighting." They walked in front of Sebastian and Marian as they went out of the castle, the carriage was already waiting for them. They stopped and turned around before Alistair walked towards Sebastian.

"Sebastian, take good care of yourself, and her. And don´t worry, we will win this." Sebastian gave him a friendly hug and a strong pat on his shoulder before he broke the hug.

"I don´t doubt that, and thank you for everything Alistair." Alistair smiled as he entered the carriage, Diana hugged Marian goodbye and bowed to Sebastian before she entered the carriage as well. They waved them goodbye as they watched them in the distance. Sebastian took Marian´s hand and they started to walk back into the castle, they were silent as they walked towards the garden, but they never reached the garden.

"Sister?" Marian and Sebastian turned only to see Bethany coming down the stairs towards them, Marian released Sebastian´s hand before she hugged her sister.

"I still can´t believe you are here, Bethany." Marian broke the hug as she felt Sebastian next to them.

"Leannan, go and have a day with her, I am sure you missed her." Marian blinked at him, not really believing his words.

"Are you sure you don´t need my help?" Sebastian smiled at her as he brushed his hand on her cheek.

"Yes, Marian. Have a nice day with her." He smiled to them before he went away, leaving the two sisters alone. Marian turned to Bethany before she took her hand and led them towards the gardens, where she sat with Sebastian a while ago. They sat down and she ordered Olga to bring them some tea and cookies before she turned to her sister.

"So Bethany, how did you manage to escape the Templars for so long?"

"It wasn´t easy, I can tell you that much. I was running away from the Templars for a year or so, I spent my time in Antiva, Tevinter, the Anderfells... I ran across the entire Free Marches to escape them. I had lost all my belongings in the Circle so I had to start over, I even had to complete jobs to earn some money, and I didn´t know where you were so I ran and hoped to run into you." Marian stared at her sister and knew how she felt, she was on the run, too.

"Why haven´t you come here to Starkhaven, to Sebastian?"

"Because I didn´t know that Sebastian was here, I thought that he joined the Seekers, or that he became a brother of the faith. I never thought that he would come back here." Marian stared at the floor, Bethany´s words still ringing in her head. She didn´t know that Sebastian was here, either, and that´s why she stayed away from Starkhaven. Olga came and put down their tea on the table before them, before she bowed and left. Bethany took the tea and sipped it before she turned to her sister, a wide smile spread across her face.

"You know, I always knew that Sebastian had a crush on you, but I never thought that you would become his wife and Princess." Marian couldn´t help but giggle, Bethany was happy to see her sister happy.

"Well, I never thought it possible, but here I am. It´s really nice here, it would be perfect if there was no war..." Marian´s face saddened and Bethany felt her sisters troubles.

"Marian, everything will be fine."

"But Bethany, what if something happens to him? I couldn´t stand to lose him..." Bethany came closer to her sister and took her hand, gently squeezing it before she smiled at her.

"He will be fine, I just know it. He has to because of little one." Bethany smiled as she placed her hand on Marian´s belly.

"I can´t believe I am going to be aunt." They both giggled and Marian felt a little more at ease.

"We are getting old, sis." They laughed at each other, the thought of their baby making Marian happy and eager, she couldn´t wait until the baby is born. Marian smiled at the thought and she looked at her sister, only to see Bethany in deep thought and sadness playing on her face.

"Bethany, are you alright?" Bethany looked at her and gave her a fake smile.

"Yes, yes... Everything is fine." Then the same empty look on her face and Marian felt that something is wrong.

"Are you hiding something from me, Bethany?"

"No, what would I hide from you, sis?" She smiled at Marian again before she sipped her tea. Marian watched her sister closely and she prayed that she was wrong, that her sister is in no kind of troubles involved. They sat there and sipped their teas, talking about their adventures and the time they were on the run.

####

Sebastian sat in his study, he used the free time to look at some papers that Henry brought in this morning. He read them and luckily there was nothing important, he signed the trading papers and placed them back on the pile of other letters. He thought he was finished but he saw another closed letter. He sighed and took the letter as he leaned back into his big chair, he opened the letter and read it, and he almost got a heart attack as he saw who signed and wrote the letter. Sebastian read the letter again and again, he couldn´t realize why the Divine Justinia wanted to talk to him in private, in one of the taverns in Starkhaven no less.

"An ambush, no doubt..." He whispered to himself as he fell back into his chair, the letter still in his hand. The letter was plain, it just said in what tavern he should meet her and when, he looked out of the window and saw it was almost noon. The meeting was in a week, and he thought about going there, to hear what his enemy has to say. He had to keep it secret though, because he knew that his friends wouldn´t let him go, especially Marian so he hid the letter in the ladder on his desk, hoping that no one would find it. He leaned back into his chair as his mind filled with worries, going to her wasn´t such a good idea; what if Justinia would use him as bait to lure Marian out. He shook his head, he would go to her, and he would try to explain her that Marian is innocent. He stood up and walked out of his study towards his bedroom, his heart and mind heavy with worry.

####

Bethany went back to her room, it was night and the chilly wind made them leave the garden. Marian walked back to her bedroom as well, the pregnancy making her tired and exhausted. She entered the room and saw the balcony door open, she turned and closed the door before she went to close the balcony door, only to see Sebastian standing near the railing, leaned on his arms. She stood there leaned on the doorway and watched her husband, she didn´t want to interrupt his thoughts. She knew that something troubled him, she could feel it but he wouldn´t talk to her, and she knew that she couldn´t make him talk. She left the doorway and walked towards him, her eyes never leaving his back. She stopped next to him and saw his closed eyes, his face stiff with worry and his brows furrowed.

"Sebastian?" His eyes snapped open as he heard her voice, he saw meadow-green eyes staring at him which were filled with worry. He gave her a fake smile as he placed his palm on her face and she leaned into his touch.

"You sneak up on me, leannan." But she watched him with sad eyes, her face stiff with worry.

"Sebastian, what is bothering you?" He blinked a few times at her before he smiled.

"Nothing, Marian, what should bother me?" She shook her head as she took his hand away from her face.

"No, you are acting like you are hiding something from me, since our wedding you can´t sleep, you barely eat... Do you regret it?" His eyes widened as he came closer to her and cupped her face.

"Leannan, do you think that I regret marrying you?" She couldn´t answer him, she only nodded in response. He smiled at her before he hugged her, his heart heavy with guilt.

"Leannan, marrying you is the best thing that happened in my life. I am just worried a little about the coming war, nothing else." She broke the hug and looked at him, the smile still on his face.

"So you still love me?" He cupped her face before he kissed her forehead.

"Marian, what makes you think that I can stop loving you? You´re my everything, and I swore my love to you as husband, remember?" He smiled at her as he took her hand and led them back inside their bedroom. His heart hammered in his chest with fear that she would look through him and see that he hides something. He didn´t want to worry her though, that´s why he decided to keep the letter a secret until he made up his mind with what to do with Justinia. He was in deep thought again and he felt her eyes on his back as he walked towards their bed, before he slowly lowered himself on the bed, giving her a wicked smile.

"Care to join me, wife?" He teased her but his smile died as he saw her crossings her arms in front of her chest, her face serious and worried.

"Are you seeing somebody else?" Her voice was a mere whisper and her mind screamed at her because she asked him such stupid question. She saw his face becoming serious as he prompted himself up on his elbows to look at her.

"Marian..."

"Sebastian, I want you to be honest with me... Who is she?" He blinked at her, he couldn´t believe that she thought that their love meant so little to him. He stood up and walked towards her, her eyes looking at the floor before her as he stopped, his body inches away from hers.

"I can´t believe it." He whispered to her and her eyes widened in surprise, she hadn´t thought that he would react like that; he was hurt and looked at the floor as he shook his head.

"I can´t believe that you think I would be capable of doing such a thing. Do you think that our love means nothing to me?" She blinked at him as her mouth dropped open a little, her glassy eyes looking into his, and without thought, she hugged him, burrying her face in his chest as she started to weep.

"I am just afraid to lose you, that´s why I keep questioning you. And I want you to know that I am here for you." He hugged her back and she was at ease when she felt his protective arms around her.

"Leannan, you will never lose me, I am only yours." She lifted her head and gazed deep into his eyes, and all of her worries faded away as she saw his smile. He brushed his lips over hers as he took her hand in his, leading them towards the bed. His heart beat only for her, no matter what she might think. She locked her eyes with his as he led her, she still felt that he hid something from her, but at least she was certain that he isn´t seeing anyone else, and that was enough for her. He needed time and she would give him all the time he needs.

####

Marian woke up before Sebastian, she sat up and saw him lying on his belly, sleeping like a baby. She smiled as she heard his deep and even breathing and wondered if he would tell her what bothered him, but then again she couldn´t force him to tell her. All she could do is trust him, and wait for the moment when he tells her his nightmares. She took the blanket and covered his back, she leaned over to him and kissed his shoulder before she stood up from the bed. She walked over to the wardrobe and took some fresh clothes before she walked out of the room, her mind directed at the coming events. Henry came to her and bowed, awaiting some orders from the princess.

"Your Highness, is there anything you need?"

"No Henry, tell Sebastian I am with Bethany." Henry bowed and left, Marian walked to her sister's room, eager to see her. She still couldn´t believe that her sister was here, after all these years of running away and being alone, now at least one member of her deceased family was here with her in her new home. She was safe here in Starkhaven as mage, there were Circles yes, but no Circle here forced the mages to stay there, it was more a school then a prison and there were no incidents with blood magic. She was free to stay at the castle and Marian wondered if Bethany could become a teacher for the orphans. Marian came to the door and stopped before she knocked.

"Bethany?" She waited for a few moments but no one answered so she decided to open the door. Marian peaked in and saw that her room was empty.

"She is probably in the city." Marian walked out of the room and bumped into Isabella.

"Hello Hawke, or is it princess now?" Isabella teased her and Marian shook her head.

"I am still the same old Hawke for you people. Care to join me in the gardens?"

"Sure, I haven´t talked to you for a while now." They made their way to the gardens, both silent as they walked. They entered the gardens and they sat down on a bench at the far end of the garden so no one may disturb them.

"So what´s new with you?" Isabella asked her and she realized then that she missed her friend.

"Nothing that you don´t know already. What about you and Fenris?" Isabella rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What about us?"

"You are still together, right?" Isabella played with her hair as she looked away from Marian.

"Yes."

"Did something happen with the two of you?" Isabella closed her eyes for a moment before she turned to Hawke.

"Nothing, just…"

"Isabella, you can talk to me."

"He proposed me… the day when you married Sebastian. He said that we could also be that happy." Marian´s eyes widened as a smile spread on her face.

"That´s wonderful Isabella!" But Isabella shook her head, and Marian saw the fear on her face.

"No Hawke, that´s not good. I was comfortable with the relationship we had, but now... I don´t feel comfortable around him anymore."

"But Isabella, he loves you."

"And I love him, but I don´t want this kind of boundarie." They turned as they heard someone approaching them, only to see Fenris staring at them. Isabella looked away from him as he knelt down beside her, placing his hand on her knee.

"Isabella..." His voice was low and it sends goose bumps all over her body as she lifted her eyes to look into his. Marian stood up and excused herself before she took her leave, leaving the two lovers alone to settle their problems. Fenris sat on the place where Marian sat a while ago, he took her hand in his and gazed deep into her eyes.

"Isabella?" She looked away from him, her hand trembling in his.

"What?"

"Talk to me..." He cupped her face and her eyes looked at him.

"What should I tell you?"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I am not avoiding you! I can´t marry you Fenris! Why can´t it stay like it is?" Fenris sighed as he came closer to her, releasing her hand.

"Isabella, I am not forcing you to anything. If you don´t want to marry me, fine. Problem solved." Isabella blinked at him.

"I didn´t say I don´t want it." Fenris watched her confused, he looked away from her, then back at her as he raised his eyebrows.

"So we marry each other?" He asked her, unsure of how to respond to her.

"No!" He shook his head, clearly frustrated about her reaction.

"Maker woman then tell me what do you want!" She sat up in his lap as her mouth slanted over his, her arms ranking in his hair and his arms pulling her more closer to him. Their kiss grew fierce and deep, their desire growing more and more, after all she felt drawn towards him. They broke the kiss in need of air, she leaned her forehead on his as they both panted for air.

"Fenris?"

"Yes?"

"I love you..." He leaned away from her as his eyes widened in surprise, her words struck his heart but in a positive way.

"Are you certain?" He had to ask her, he had to know if she was serious about this. She looked at him for a while, she gazed deep into his emerald green eyes and her heart skipped a beat as he watched her with an intensity she only saw in their bedroom. She just nodded in response, she couldn´t find the strength to speak. He smiled at her as he cupped her face and kissed her, before he broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes.

"And I love you..." He held her in his arms as he stood up from the bench, walking back into the castle as he had the sudden urge to show her just how much he loved her.

####

Five days have passed, and Sebastian´s state grew even worse. He barely ate and slept, dark circles formed under his beautiful blue eyes, he even forgot to shave. Marian was worried about him and he still didn´t tell her what´s bothering him, which made her even more suspicious. She felt him standing up from the bed at night, he mostly waited for her to fall asleep before he stood up and walked out to the balcony. She woke up most times when she felt him leaving her embrace, she felt unwanted and rejected. They haven´t made love since their wedding night, and she couldn´t help but think that he was with some other woman. Her heart tightened as sadness dwelled over her, and even now when she was next to him, lying naked on the bed, he wouldn´t touch her. She faked her sleep and again he stood up, slowly not to awake her, but this time he kissed her and murmured something into her ear before he stood up and left.

"I love you, my only light..." She felt the loss of his warmth and she heard him opening the balcony door, before he closed them. She turned to the other side as tears started to seep down her face, her heart heavy with sadness and loneliness. She didn´t want to feel this rejection, this loneliness, but she couldn´t help but feel that way as she felt him leave her embrace, night after night.

Sebastian went out to the balcony, the chilly wind cooling his naked upper body and face as he leaned his hands on the railing. He was in deep thought and he guessed that Marian noticed his strange behavior, but he couldn´t let his worries go away. Even when she was near him, naked, her soft and warm body pressed softly against his, he couldn´t forget the war or the meeting with Justinia tomorrow.

He wasn´t afraid for his life, he could die happily for her freedom knowing that he was loved by her, but he feared for her life, he couldn´t bear the thought of losing her or living without her. His heart tightened in his chest and a big lump formed in his throat as he thought about losing her, his only light in his life. He did so many things for her, just as she did for all of them back in Kirkwall, the city where he saw his sign from the Maker. Maybe it was silly to think, but he felt as if the Maker set his path only so he could end up in Kirkwall and meet her and give her protection. For him she was his angel, his goddess, his world and his heart, nothing else existed for him but her.

He closed his eyes for a moment, a few tears escaped him as they silently rolled down his face, his mind playing images of their wedding. He turned and saw her back turned towards the balcony door, and he knew that she was awake. He looked away from her and looked at the stars on the sky, before he turned and walked back into the room, silently closing the door behind him. Without thinking he removed his pants and his underwear before he settled down under the blanket behind her, naked, feeling her warm body pressed slightly against his.

He lowered his head towards her shoulder and kissed it, trailing a path up to her neck, then her jaw. She felt his kisses on her jaw and she turned to him, her eyes a little red from her crying earlier. He gazed deep into her eyes as he caressed her cheek with his palm and she leaned into his touch, her eyes fixed on his. Without a word, he lowered his face towards hers and kissed her, passionately and gently, and Marian couldn´t ignore the shudder that ran down her spine.

She embraced his neck as he readjusted on top of her, his cock in front of her entrance now. They never stopped kissing as he slowly buried himself inside her, his hands stroking her hair as he was leaned on his forearms. She moaned as she felt him inside her, the desire boiling up inside her as he kissed her. He slowly started to move, in and out, the slow pace making her crazy with want, but she missed his touch and she wanted it to last for as long as possible. She never felt such intimacy between them before and she wondered what brought this side of Sebastian up.

He trailed kisses on her neck as he prompted himself up on his arms, but still his speed was slow and his thrusts long and depp and passionate. She placed her shaking hands on his back, feeling his back muscles stretch and tense with his moves as he brushed his lips over hers. She closed her eyes to suppress her tears, but one lone tear escaped her and she felt Sebastian kiss the tear away from her face. Their eyes locked with each other as he sped up a little, just enough to bring her over her climax, his soon following hers. They both panted for air as she cupped his face, forcing him to look at her, he saw her red eyes and he cursed himself for making her cry.

"Sebastian... Why do I feel like this is a goodbye?" She barely spoke out, her own voice choking her as she said the words. Sebastian shook his head as he touched her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Never leannan, there will never be a goodbye between us. I am yours and I will stay yours, no matter what happens to me. I love you." She hugged him as he rested his head on her shoulder, she smiled as she felt the same Sebastian again. He took him out and with a fake smile on his face he hugged her tight to him, she leaned her head on his strong shoulder, now she felt safe and at peace again. Nothing mattered to her then his strong hands wrapped around her. A while later she felt him sleeping and her heart was at ease now that she knew he was sleeping, and soon sleep took over her too.

A few hours later, Marian awoke to the morning sun lightening her bedroom through the window, but she felt cold. She reached her hands to hug Sebastian, and her eyes snapped open as she felt that the bed was empty. She sat up and looked around the room only to see that she was alone, Sebastian was not in here. She looked out at the balcony to see if he is outside, but the balcony was also empty. Silent tears fell down her face as she cradled her face in her palms, gently and slowly rocking her body back and forth.

"It was a goodbye..." She whispered to herself as despair and loneliness washed over her, her mind filled with images of Sebastianleaving her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sebastian woke up before sunrise, his mind playing nightmares again, nightmares from which he barely slept. He glanced over at Marian and was pleased to see her sleeping next to him. He smiled as he slowly stood up, careful not to wake her. He walked towards the wardrobe and changed his clothes, he also took a cloak to cover his body and face so that the people don't recognize him in the tavern. He stopped by the mirror and looked at his face, and all he could see was that he almost aged over the night; dark circles under his red and tired eyes, a small beard spread on his face, but he didn't care, he hadn´t the strength to think about such meaningless things. He turned and glanced one last time at her sleeping figure, and his heart almost broke apart as he thought that maybe he won´t see her ever again, that Justinia could take his life. He took a deep breath and slowly he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him as silently as he could. He walked out of the castle and luckily, the servants were just getting up so only a few guards were at the castle now.

Sebastian managed to get out of the castle, the chilly morning air caused him to tug his cloak even closer to him as he walked towards the city, his hood covered his face from being recognized. His mind was empty, he didn't even know why he was going to meet her, but he hoped for a peaceful solution that would save hundreds of lives, although he doubted that she would change her mind. Justinia is a rather...strange person. Although she is the Holy Divine, she drunk, killed innocent people and intimated the ones who didn't obey her. She wanted to be the absolute ruler, some had to submit to her rule and laws.

He met her once before; she came here to visit him when he reclaimed his throne. She came to him with her seekers to tell him that she is the absolute ruler of Thedas and that he had to report to her every month, that he was nothing more then her representative here in Starkhaven. She was furious when he declined to report her every little decision he would made and she told him that one day he would regret these words. She was an arrogant person who thought only because she was the Divine she could rule over other peoples lives, but Sebastian and Alistair proved her otherwise, and that's why Sebastian knew she would do anything to get her hands on Hawke, to break him or to make him submit.

He hasn't even realized that he stood in front of the tavern where he was supposed to meet her. Sebastian grabbed the door handle and, before he opened the door he took a deep breath to settle his mind, and to maybe live his last minutes of his life. Luckily the tavern was full even in the early morning hours and no one looked at him when he entered the tavern. He came to a table and sat down, the waitress came to him with a grin on her face as she looked at the hooded man.

"What can I get you serah?"

"Whiskey, please." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Starting the day rough, ey serah? Whiskey then." She turned and left him, a moment later she came back and placed the mug with whiskey on the table. Sebastian didn't pay much attention to her as he took the mug and emptied it with one move. He glanced around the room to see if she was here somewhere, suddenly someone placed a small piece of paper on his table. Sebastian's eyes darted around to see if anyone is watching him before he took the paper to read it.

"Second floor, last door on the right." Sebastian smiled, of course she would lead him away from the crowd. He took a deep breath before he stood up and walked up the stairs, the waitress that brought him the whiskey watched him curiously. Sebastian walked to the end of the hallway until he came to the last door on the right side. He took a deep breath before he grabbed the door handle and opened the door. He entered hastily only to see grey eyes staring at him, he came closer to her as he heard the door behind him closing, his heart hammering in his chest as he saw the mighty Divine Justinia smiling at him, her hands folded under her chin. She lifted her head as he removed the hood from his head, his face stiff with anger and worry. Justinia smiled almost happily and mockingly as she stared at the prince.

"Prince Vael, what an honor to see you. Please have a seat." She pointed at the chair in front of the desk where she was sitting, but he just smiled weakly at her.

"Thank you, but I am more comfortable staying here." Then two seekers came to him and grabbed his hands as they forced him down on the chair. Sebastian sighed frustrated as he saw Justinia smiling at him, her grey eyes boring holes in his head.

"It´s much better now is it? Care for a drink?" He shook his head as she reached a mug filled with ale towards him. She shrugged her shoulders and emptied the mug with a 'hm' before she placed it back on the table.

"Can´t blame you, even I wouldn´t drink with the devil." They both stared at each other for a while, she smiling at him and he watching her with narrowed eyes. She let out a bitter laugh, amused of the way the prince stared at her as she fell back into the chair, her hands still folded.

"My prince, but why are you staring at me with such hatred?" Then they all laughed at him and Sebastian couldn't hold his tongue any longer.

"Why are you here?!" He barked at her but that only amused her more, she slowly stopped laughing and her eyes became even colder then before.

"Straight to business, huh? I like that..." She filled her mug with ale and emptied it, before she turned her cold eyes at him again, and he swore that he felt colder the moment their eyes met.

"I have a deal for you, my dear prince."

"I won't throw her to the wolves!" He stood up from the chair and leaned his hands on the desk as he came into her face, but he was greeted with a fist to his mouth from one of the seekers. Sebastian fell back into his chair and placed a hand on his mouth, feeling his burning lips and tasting his own blood in his mouth. Justinia laughed aloud as she heard him comparing her with a wolf, she shook her head, the smile still on her face as she spoke to him.

"But hear out my offer, boy." She emptied another mug, Sebastian watched her with narrowed eyes as he touched his lips with his fingers, the pain increasing in his face.

"I will leave your Marian in peace and there will be no war." Sebastian readjusted a little, his heart hammering in his chest as he saw hope again, Justinia gave him a wicked smile before she continued.

"But... I request that you cut your trading business with Ferelden and annul any treaties regarding it." Sebastian laughed bitterly at her as he shook his head.

"What? No way." Justinia leaned closer on her desk as she smiled at him.

"Think about it, Sebastian. You and your family would be free, nothing would endanger their freedom if you abandon Ferelden. Simple as that..." Sebastian watched her with narrowed eyes, the anger slowly building up inside him before he smiled at her.

"I won't abandon my friend or my family. Our business here is done." He stood up and started to leave, but a fist in his ribs stopped him. He fell down on his knees as pain struck his entire body, he felt the seekers grabbing him by his hands and turning them towards Justinia. She smiled wickedly at him before she nodded to her guards, they held Sebastian by his hands as the other guards started to punch him in his ribs, his face, his stomach. His vision darkened as immense pain struck over his body, suddenly he felt them dragging him out of the room and down the stairs. Everyone in the tavern looked at them dragging a person out of the tavern. They opened the door and threw him outside, he hitting the ground hard as the passengers looked at the man on the ground, not recognizing him as the prince. Sebastian slowly lost his conscience as he suddenly heard a familiar voice talking to him and lifting him from the ground before he totally blacked out.

####

Marian paced across her bedroom, nervously awaiting Sebastian to return. She hasn't seen him the entire morning and she knew that something was wrong. He wasn't seen in the castle either. She sat down on the bed rubbing her face with her palm in hope to send the worry away, praying to the Maker to return Sebastian safely back to her. She thought about how he acted the past few days and wondered if his behavior had anything to do with his disappearance, suddenly a knock on her door startled her and she hoped that this was Sebastian. She ran towards the door before she opened it only to see Varric standing in the doorway.

"Varric?"

"No time to explain Hawke, follow me." She did as he asked and followed him silently as he led her to Sebastian's study, her heart racing in her chest with fear and worry. They came there fast and she could see Isabella sitting on the chair at Sebastian's desk. Marian walked to Isabella and Isabella stood up hastily as she placed her hands on her shoulder to comfort her, but to no avail.

"Where is he? What are you hiding from me?!" Marian yelled at Isabella as her whole body shook, Isabella led her to the chair and gently helped her to sit down. Varric came to her with a letter in his hand, but he didn't give her the letter.

"Hawke, take a deep breath and settle your mind, okay?" Marian couldn't hide her tears anymore as she felt despair washing over her, the thought that something happened to Sebastian choking her. Isabella rubbed her upper back as she held her hand.

"We know where he is Hawke." Said Varric as he handed her the letter, she hastily took it from him and her eyes darted between the lines, her blood froze as she saw who wrote the letter. Suddenly it was hard to breathe, she placed a hand on her chest as she fought for air. Isabella grabbed a glass of water and pressed it in Marian's hand before she emptied the glass. She looked around the room, not believing what is happening to her right now. She rubbed her forehead with her fingers as Varric came to her.

"We already sent Fenris, he must be back shortly." Marian nodded and smiled weakly as she found out the reason why he was behaving so strangely, and she couldn't believe that he would hide such a grave thing from her. They sat in the study, all silent and wandering in their own mind. Marian was furious and sad, she felt betrayed in a way, betrayed by the person she thought she could trust completely, but it seems that even Sebastian had secrets from her.

An hour passed and still no sign of Fenris or Sebastian, and Marian was getting more and more anxious. Suddenly Henry entered the room, panting for air and he completely forgot to bow.

"Princess, Guard-Captain Fenris found the prince. They are in your bed chambers." Marian ran past him and he bowed then, remembering his rudeness from before. Isabella and Varric followed her as she ran towards their bedroom, her heart at ease now that he was here. She burst open the door to the bedroom and her heart almost stopped as she saw Sebastian, all beaten up lying on their bed. She ran towards him but she was stopped by Fenris´ strong arms around her. She struggled from his hands but he held her tight as she started to scream at him.

"Let me go!"

"He is fine Hawke! He needs to rest!" Somehow she freed herself from his grasp and she ran to the bed where Sebastian lied unconscious. She sat down next to him and her heart tightened in her chest as she saw his bruised face. She gently stroked his hair as the healer came and sat opposite of her, slowly inspecting the beaten prince. She watched the healer pouring some kind of liquid down into his mouth and she had to ask.

"What's that?" The healer sipped all into his mouth before he turned to the princess.

"This will make him sleep better, Your Highness. If he wakes up now he would feel immense pain." She nodded to the healer as he stood up and bowed before he took his leave. Marian stood up as well, her eyes never leaving Sebastian's face, she stopped crying and her heart was filled with hurt and betrayal.

"Where have you found him Fenris?" Her voice was flat when she asked him, her empty and hurt eyes staring down at her husband.

"The seekers were throwing him out of the tavern when I arrived, but there were too many so I couldn't interfere. I am sorry..."

"Don't apologize, you did the best you could." She turned and walked out of the room, everyone watched her as she made her way out. She closed her eyes for a moment as she leaned her back on the closed door before she walked out to the gardens, she needed some fresh air and some time alone to gather her mind from the current situation.

####

Sebastian slowly opened his eyes and he immediately felt the pain going from his face and body. He didn't remember where he was until he recognized the ceiling, he knew he was home. He slowly prompted himself up on the pillow behind his back as he saw his friends staring at him, he could tell they were worried, mad, afraid... He took a deep breath to settle his mind and choose the right words before he spoke to them.

"I am sorry, my friends." Varric stood up from his chair and walked towards the bed where he sat down, his eyes avoiding his.

"Choir boy... What was this all about?" Sebastian lowered his head, ashamed of the way he felt right now and how he betrayed their trust.

"I thought I could negotiate with her without bringing someone of you with me. Now I see that this was a big mistake." Then Fenris came up from behind, his hands fisted at his sides as he narrowed his eyes at Sebastian.

"Do you not trust us? Are we incapable?" Sebastian looked at his angry friend, but he didn't mind him, he deserved to be scolded.

"I am sorry..." Then Isabella came up, even she was hurt and angry at him.

"I understand that you wanted to hide this from us, but why hiding it from Hawke? I mean she is your wife!" Sebastian wanted to answer her, but he was cut off by a very lovely voice from across the room.

"Because he thought that he isn't obliged to tell her anything." Everyone turned as they heard Marian's voice, Sebastian watched her and saw the hurt written on her face.

"Marian..." She entered the room, her hands crossed in front of her chest as she avoided Sebastian's gaze. Varric stood up from the bed leaving the room, Fenris and Isabella followed him and they closed the door, leaving Marian alone with Sebastian. His heart tightened in his chest as he saw her avoiding his gaze, her eyes looking at the floor instead and the hurt clearly written on her face.

"Marian..." She lifted her narrowed eyes to him, her eyes flaring with hurt and rage as she looked back at him.

"What Sebastian, what do you have to say? That you are sorry? That you missed me?" Her voice was filled with hurt as she spat those words at him. He lowered his head again as he fisted his hand in his lap before he looked up at her again.

"I did this for you leannan, I wanted to help you..." She smiled bitterly at him as she shook her head.

"You wanted to help me with lying to me?"

"That's not what I said..."

"Then tell me, my dear husband, what did you mean to say!?" Sebastian wanted to speak but he found that no words would heal her hurt heart. Sebastian stood up from the bed, every muscle in his body hurting but that wouldn't stop him from going to her. She walked backwards as he came closer to her, her eyes still avoiding his gaze as he reached a hand out for her.

"Marian I didn't want to worry you, had I told you about the letter, you'd be sick with worry." Her eyes met his then, hurt and anger reflecting in them as they stopped walking, he could see the betrayal she felt written on her face and he hated himself even more.

"You think I wasn't worried about your behavior these days? You think my mind didn't show me images of you with another woman?" She smiled weakly as she shook her head, looking out of the window as her eyes filled with tears.

"Leannan..."

"And then last night, the way we made love..." She turned her gaze back to him as the tears seeped down her face, her voice trembling as she spoke.

"I thought you are breaking up with me, and then I wake up and see that you're not there... It broke me Sebastian." His heart raced in his chest as she sobbed aloud, now he saw what damage he had done to her. He came closer to her and tried to hug her but she pushed his hands away.

"Why have you lied to me Sebastian? WHY?" He tried again to hug her, but she pushed him away, her narrowed and hurt eyes looking at him.

"Marian I am sorry, I am sorry for making you feel that way!"

"Now you are sorry!" She turned and walked away from him but he followed her.

"What am I supposed to say, or do?! Tell me and I will do anything!" She chuckled bitterly at him as she turned to him.

"Leave me alone for a while Sebastian. I know you had nightmares which didn't allow you to sleep, but you should've talked to me. I am your wife and I can only help you!" She walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. Sebastian stood there, shocked and unable to think, his heart sinking into oblivion. He slowly turned and walked towards the bed, he sat down, his mind heavy with guilt and fear as he cradled his face in his palms.

"What have I done..?" He whispered to himself as he gently rocked back and forth, his mind playing the words she just spoke to him, he knew he had to make it right somehow.

####

Marian ran out to the gardens, she was still crying and her heart threatened to explode. How could he lie to me, the question kept popping up in her mind and what's even worse, she didn't know the answer. She fell to the ground on her knees, sobbing aloud as her heart shattered to pieces and she couldn't help but cry aloud. She slowly stood up and walked to the nearest bench to sit down. She was mad at him and she couldn't forgive him that easily, he broke her trust and her heart. She understood him in one way, she would probably do the same but she would at least tell him what bothered her. She would share her nightmares with him just as she always does, she would never lie to him and act like him. She would never allow him to feel the rejection she felt the last fee days.

The tears stopped coming and she slowly stood up to go back into the castle, it was getting cold and she couldn't allow herself to catch a cold. She walked to Henry and told him to prepare another room for her. Henry blinked at her confused before she shot him an angry glare, he bowed then and left. After a few minutes, he came back and told her to follow him. He escorted her into her new room and left her alone. It was a single bed and she smiled, she hasn't slept in a single bed for a long time now. She put on her nightgown before she lied down on the bed. She could go back to him and forgive him, but then again the pain in her heart was just too great. She closed her eyes in hope to sleep, luckily the day was long and sleep took over soon.

####

Marian woke up from the knocking on her door.

"Princess? Breakfast is ready, after breakfast you have an appointment with the prince about the traders." He spoke to her through the door.

"I am done in a minute. Olga!" Her servant came and brought her a purple dress with matching shoes. The dress was temptation itself and she decided to wear it, she would punish Sebastian for the way he hurt her. She stood up and walked to the wash basin to clean her face. She removed the nightgown and Olga helped her put on the dress, it had many laces on the back so she needed help, her shoulders were free and her breasts peaked wonderfully out. She lifted her hair in a wild bun and put on earrings with a small ruby, as well as a matching necklace. She looked one last time at the mirror and she was pleased with her look, before she turned and left the room.

She walked to the dining room and the guards opened the doors for her, the others were already sitting at the table and as they spotted her their eyes fell wide open. She looked from the corner of her eye at Sebastian and she almost giggled as she saw him staring at her, his eyes filled with lust and desire. She sat down next to him and greeted everyone before she started to eat. Isabella and Marian eyed each other as Isabella wore a wicked smile on her face.

"Ooo Hawke, you look gorgeous." Marian lifted her head with a smile on her face as she slowly put a small piece of apple in her mouth, knowing that Sebastian was staring at her.

"We have a meeting later, I have to be gorgeous." All of them laughed before they continued to eat. She didn't paying much attention to him, but she had to admit that he was also handsome. He wore a dark blue embroidery with black trousers, he was shaved and cleaned and there was a small scar on his lips which somehow made her hot and she wanted nothing else then to lick the scar. He caught her watching him a few times and he couldn't help but stare at Ger beauty, though he was sure she wore the dress to make him mad with desire. He smiled wickedly as their eyes met, and she couldn't ignore the rush of desire going through her body as she saw his mischievous smile.

They finished with the breakfast and Sebastian stood up, but he stood behind her and waited for her to stand up. She casted him a sideways glance and she graciously stood up before she started to walk in front of him. They walked in silence to the throne room and she could feel his eyes on her back. They came there fast and she wanted to open the door but he came up in front of her and grabbed the door handle before she could react.

"Allow me." He held the door open for her and she entered the throne room, trying hard not to giggle and to pay much attention to him, she sat down on her throne that was placed next to Sebastian's. He came up to her and sat down on his throne as he nodded to the guards to bring in the traders. He looked one last time at her and she couldn't help but stare back at him, and she almost jumped on him as she saw his predatory look. She sighed and turned her head away from him as the traders entered the throne room. The first group came to the front and bowed, before the guard announced them.

"Your Highness, these traders come from Tantervale." The traders lifted and they awaited the permission to speak. Sebastian nodded to them and the trader bowed in respect before he spoke to them.

"Your Highness, our King has sent me here in hope we can spread our trading agreement. We hope to open a new trading business with Starkhaven." Marian watched the man closely before she spoke.

"And what does Tantervale have in mind?" The trader lowered his head as he turned towards the princess.

"Princess, we would be honored if Starkhaven would trade his grain with the homemade olive oil of Tantervale." Marian and Sebastian eyed each other before he spoke to the trader.

"And how much grain should we trade for your oil?"

"Our olive oil is of high quality, even the Orlesian nobility buy it from us. I would say a sack of grain for two bottles of olive oil." Sebastian smiled and he had a hard time not to burst into laughter.

"So Tantervale wants to starve out Starkhaven?" The trader lifted his head and looked at him, fear written on his face.

"No, Your Highness."

"Then what kind of offer is that?" Sebastian barked at him and the trader lowered his head.

"I am just telling you what my King offered." Sebastian shook his head as he laughed bitterly.

"Then go back and tell your king that our grain is also of high quality, and tell him that you have to give us at least five bottles of olive oil for our trading business to work."

"Sire..."

"Dismissed." Sebastian said flatly to him, he wanted to protest but the guards came to them and grabbed their hands. Marian watched the men leave but she couldn't ignore the heat that increased between her legs when she heard his commanding voice, and she made a mental note to tell him that he could use that tone to command her. They led them out of the room and Sebastian let out a long breath. The guards came and announced the next trader.

"A trader from Ansburg." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Oh bloody void..." Marian cast a sideways glance at Sebastian, she didn't know why he reacted this way. The trader entered the throne room and bowed, wearing a wicked smile on his face. Marian straightened her back on the throne as the trader looked at her, and she felt disgusted as she saw him wetting his dry lips.

"Now, what does Ansburg want now?" Sebastian asked him annoyed and Marian knew that he was not the first time here. The trader bowed to him before he spoke.

"Your Highness, let me congratulate you on your marriage. You have married a lovely woman, I see." Marian turned her head away from him and Sebastian let out a frustrated sigh, the trader continued then.

"I have a offer for you." The trader watched Marian again with lustful eyes and Sebastian almost went green with anger as he spoke to him with a warning tone in his voice.

"It would be wise of you to stop staring at my wife." The trader averted his eyes to Sebastian as he cleared his throat, a small smile spread on his face. The heat between her legs grew again as she heard the threatening tone in his voice and how he protected her. Maker...

"Forgive me, sire, my Lady... As I said the king send me with an offer to expand our trade through the see. We offer you our finest silk, vine and several of our native fruits for only a sack of Starkhaven grain and a crate of whiskey." The trader grinned at the prince waiting for an answer. Sebastian closed his eyes for moment to think about the offer, but something was off.

"Anything else?" The trader looked at Marian again and he hastily removed his eyes from her as he heard the prince.

"And we would like to sign a treaty with Starkhaven, our ships will be at your disposal if you lend us your disciplined army." Sebastian let out a long breath as he looked at the trader for a while. He had problems with Ansburg before, their spies infiltrated his castle several times but they never stole anything, they were only searching for a weakness they could use to make Starkhaven their allies.

"I will think about the offer. I will write to your king shortly. Dismissed." The trader bowed and left, looking one last time at Marian. She let out a long breath as she shook her head.

"What a disgusting man." Sebastian shook his head as he heard her comment.

"Can't blame him. Your dress is made to be stared at." She watched him with narrowed eyes as he looked at the door.

"What's that supposed to mean? Should I ask you how to dress?" He still looked at the door.

"I didn't say that, the man's eyes almost popped out of his head." Her brows furrowed even more together as she looked away from him.

"Well at least I am being honest to you." He smiled bitterly as he turned his head towards her.

"What has this to do with your dress?"

"Nothing, at least one of us is honest."

"I am not having this discussion here!" He barked at her as he looked at her, she crossed her arms in front of her chest as she stared at the door, causing her breasts to peak out even more. Sebastian's eyes fell to the swell of her breasts and he had to suppress the urge to go to her and lick them. He swallowed hard as he looked away from her lest he would lose control.

A few other traders required their attention, and two hours later, they were finished. Marian hastily stood up and wanted to leave before him, but he managed to get to her and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to face him.

"Where are you going? I thought we had to talk?" She smiled at him as she shook his grip away, the sudden closeness and the way he talked with her making her hot. She smiled bitterly at him before she leaned her face a little closer to his.

"I am going to Bethany, or do I have to ask for your permission?" She spat these words at him before she turned and left. Sebastian watched her back, then his eyes went lower to the swell of her lovely shaped ass and he couldn't help but stare. Sebastian wet his suddenly dry lips as he made his way to his study, angry and frustrated.

"You are playing with fire Marian." He whispered to himself as he couldn't ignore the desire that boiled up inside him, he only thought about slamming her at the door and to take her from behind.

####

Marian knocked on her sister's door and waited for a while until Bethany opened it. She stood aside and waited for Marian to enter the room before she closed the door. Bethany saw that her sister is troubled, she knew what happened with Sebastian, and that he lied to her.

"Marian are you alright?" Marian sat down on a chair and Bethany sat next to her as she took her sisters hand.

"How can I be alright? Sebastian and I argued and we're not talking to each other. We had a meeting a while ago and I wore this dress in hope to drive him mad, but he didn't even look at me." Bethany smiled at her sister as she half hugged her.

"I am sure he noticed it, I can't imagine any man not looking at you while you wear this dress."

"But I don't care about the others, I care about Sebastian. This dress is for him and only him." Marian looked at her sister.

"Should I go to him and apologize?"

"Why? It's not you who lied to him. Let him suffer for a while longer, and you can always drive him a little mad."

"What do you mean?" Bethany smiled wickedly at her sister as she leaned her face closer to hers.

"You can change into another very alluring dress for the dinner." Marian smiled at her sister, she knew what Bethany was thinking.

"Besides, having sex after an argument is wonderful." Marian's eyes widened at her sister as a smile spread on her face.

"Bethany!"

"Oh please I am a grown woman, I know what I am talking about." They both giggled and she stood up from her chair still holding Bethany's hand and lifting her as well.

"Let's go and see if I can get to my wardrobe, we'll chose a dress for tonight." They ran off to Henry to ask where Sebastian was. When Henry told them that he had business in the study they both ran off to her bedroom. They entered and Marian walked to her large wardrobe, she took all the dresses and showed them to her sister.

"Maker you have so many dresses."

"I know, and the tailors just keep making me new dresses. Please if you see anything you like just take it." Bethany studied her sister carefully.

"Are you sure sis?"

"Yes, just clear my wardrobe for me will you?" She smiled as Bethany sat down on the bed taking every dress in her hand and inspecting it carefully, before she found the perfect dress for her sister.

"Marian, this dress is perfect for you." Marian turned to Bethany and saw her holding a dark red dress with golden laces. Marian took the dress from her and leaned it on her body as she stood in front of the mirror.

"You think?"

"Yes, let's try it out." Marian started undressing, Bethany held the other dress ready for her. Marian hoped that her wicked plan would work and that Sebastian would beg her to forgive him.

####

Sebastian sat on his chair at the dining table, everyone waited for Marian to appear. His mind still played images of her in the purple dress, how he would love to take her til she wore the dress, how he would love to smack her. He shook his head as he felt the desire...growing in other places then just his belly. They all waited for her as suddenly the door opened and Sebastian's eyes almost popped out of his head as he saw her dressed in a very tight and sleeveless dark red dress, her shoulders free and her breasts peaking out. It was similar to the purple dress, but what she didn't know is that Sebastian loved the red color, it worked magic on him. His eyes widened and he couldn't help but stare at her, his eyes followed the necklace that stopped between her breasts.

She saw him staring and she wore a victorious smile on her face as she sat down next to him. Bethany stared at her sister and they both smiled at each other as Sebastian finally managed to take his eyes away from her. She could hear his deep and heavy breathing beside her and she wondered if she is the reason for it. They all started to eat and Isabella noticed the looks that the two sisters exchanged, and she knew that they planned something to drive Sebastian mad, even she wanted to bed Hawke in such a dress that made her perfectly shaped body even more alluring.

"A nice dress Hawke." Isabella said and Marian smiled at her.

"Thank you Isabella."

"It's a really lovely dress, don't you think Sebastian?" Isabella asked him with a smirk on her face, and he almost dropped the spoon as he heard a question directed at him. Sebastian stared at Isabella, then he slowly turned his head towards Marian who was smiling at him like a innocent child, batting her eyelashes at him as she awaited his comment, her mouth quirked up into a innocent smile. Maker give me strength.

"Yes, it's a very lovely dress." He spoke to her with a low and husky voice, and she almost shivered at his words, feeling the heat in her core as she looked away from him. He stared at her a while longer, his eyes looking at her face, then they went lower, lower until he reached the swell of her breasts, then he realized where he was staring and he quickly turned his head away from her, looking down at his plate. He ate up fast, his mind playing lustful images of her writhing underneath him as she wore that dress, suddenly he couldn't sit next to her anymore, lest he would lose control and fuck her in front of everyone.

"Excuse me." He stood up and left the dining room, he almost ran out as everyone stared at him and Isabella couldn't help but comment.

"It seems our Lady Hawke has a really strong impact on our prince." All of them laughed, but Marian felt a little guilty now that he ran away like that. She turned to her plate as Bethany came next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be sad Marian, he has to be punished, if even for a little." Marian smiled weakly at her sister, she finished her dinner and left for her room. She was tired and exhausted, and she was slowly getting tired of being mad at Sebastian.

####

Sebastian entered his room breathing heavily, his erection now obvious through his pants. He looked down at his pants and knew that there was only one way for easing his desire. He tossed the shirt aside and undressed himself completely, before he lied down on the bed. He closed his eyes and he imagined Marian in the red dress, how he would slowly undress her and kiss her. He slowly started to stroke himself as he let his imagination wander free.

He was lying on the bed, she was crawling backwards to his hard cock as she licked her lower lip. She slowly encircled him with her mouth before her head started to bump up and down, his stroking became faster as he imagined her sucking him, licking him, his breathing became fast and uneven as he came closer in reaching his climax.

Then he imagined him fucking her, her walls tight around him as she came, again and again, until his release crushed over him, spilling his seed in his hand. He lied a moment there to regain his strength and his vision, and he couldn't believe that he had to do this even though he had a wife. He stood up and took a handkerchief to clean his hand before he walked to the wash basin to clean. He stopped before the mirror and looked at his reflection, he remembered he hadn't practiced with his bow for a long time, and he remembered her saying that she hadn't seen him practicing his bow without his shirt. He walked back to the bed before he lied down, a wicked smile on his face.

"Oh Marian, you are going to pay for this." He whispered to himself as he thought about a way to make her trembling with want, just as she did with him tonight.


	26. Chapter 26

This chapter contains sexual language and a dominated Sebastian. Sorry for the delay.

Chapter 26

The breakfast finished, Marian wore a very tight blue dress, her shoulders were covered but her breasts peaked out again. She cleaned her mouth with the handkerchief before she stood up from the table and excused herself, she left out for the garden with Bethany on her side. She turned one last time to Sebastian giving him a lustful smile before she left. Sebastian watched her rear as she walked out with Bethany, a predatory look on his face as Fenris came and sat next to him.

"You are letting her get away with that?" Sebastian turned to Fenris with a confused expression on his face.

"What do you mean?" Fenris leaned a little closer to him to make sure no one hears him.

"If Isabella would dress that way I would fuck the brain out of her." Sebastian smiled wickedly as he watched Marian walking out.

"Who said I won't do that to her." Fenris smiled at him as Sebastian stood up and walked out to the garden where the training dummy of his grandfather was. He knew Marian would see him practicing there, and he knew she never saw him practice without a shirt before.

####

Marian sat with Bethany on a bench, talking about all kinds of things, but the main theme was...sex. Bethany talked about the few relationships she had while she was on the run, one time someone even proposed her but she declined. She didn't love the man and she couldn't marry someone she doesn't love.

"You know, I always had a crush on Fenris." Bethany stated and Marian almost fell of the bench.

"Really? My, I never thought you like the ones like Fenris."

"Yes, there is something about him... Something that's just incredibly sexy..." Marian watched her sister and she had to warn her.

"Watch out that Isabella doesn't hear you, Fenris and her are together."

"Oh as if she would mind me to join them." Marian and Bethany giggled, they liked to joke around about such things, suddenly they heard a flying arrow until they heard a thud. Marian and Bethany eyed each other and they decided to go and see who is there. They walked around the corner and the sound was getting louder, Marian recognized from where the sound came.

"Follow me." She whispered to Bethany as they sneaked through the garden like some children playing hide and seek. Marian saw the training dummy of Sebastian's grandfather and saw a few arrows in it. She motioned Bethany to follow her and they sneaked closer to the corner to see who is shooting the arrows. Bethany followed her sister until she bumped into her, Marian's eyes widened with lust. Bethany looked at the same direction as her sister and her heart skipped a beat as she saw her sister's husband practicing his bow without a shirt. Marian's mouth dropped open as she watched Sebastian, her center suddenly wet and hot. He strung his bow then held the arrow, his gaze fixed on the target until he released the arrow, the arrow hitting the center. Suddenly it was too hot here for Marian and she turned to her sister who was watching her husband with the same expression on her face.

"Oh my, Marian, you have a very sexy husband." She licked her lower lip and Marian lost control.

"Bethany!" She punched her sister but she didn´t realized that she said her name louder then she intended to. Sebastian wore a wicked smile on his face as he turned to the bush where he heard the sound, he managed to replace his smile with surprise.

"Marian? Is that you?" Marian closed her eyes as she stood up, holding Bethany's hand tight in hers. Marian walked out graciously towards Sebastian as she tried not to look at his sweaty chest, but it was impossible not to track the small tear of sweat going down his chest, and she had to fight back the urge to go to him and to lick it away. She looked into his eyes and she saw the predatory look he gave her, she straightened her back as she looked at him.

"Bethany and I were just taking a walk around the garden, we are sorry to disturb you." Sebastian nodded to her and he had to suppress the urge to bury his face between her breasts.

"I was practicing a little. It is a little warmer today, is it not?" He asked them as he lifted his hand to wash away the sweat from his forehead. Marian watched him with eyes filled with lust as he did so, his hand muscles tensing with the effort. She unintentionally stared at his hand and he saw her doing so and he couldn't hide the smirk that formed on his face. Marian saw the smirk on his face and she looked away from him as she took Bethany's hand.

"Let's go Bethany."

"Marian, wait!" He said to her and she stopped, before she turned and walked back to him. Bethany watched them as Sebastian leaned closer to her to whisper something in her ear, and whatever he whispered made her close her eyes and whimper. He leaned back from her and smiled as she licked her lips and walked away from him, taking Bethany's hand and forcing her out of the garden. Sebastian watched her and he knew she was turned on, he knew from the way her eyes darkened with lust. He dared her to wear the red dress again if she wasn't afraid of him. He resumed his training, his heart hammering in his chest, suddenly he couldn't wait for tonight, her body in the red dress never leaving his mind.

####

Marian stood in front of the mirror in her room, staring at her dark red dress, the one that Sebastian dared her to wear again. She put on a pair of dark red earrings as she checked if everything was fine and in place. She took the perfume and put it behind her ears and between her breasts, she placed the bottle aside as she took a necklace that matched her earrings and placed it on her neck. The pendant touched the swell of her breasts and she wondered if Sebastian liked the view. She then shook her head as she remembered the lies he told her, why is she even caring about how she looks for him, suddenly a knock on her door broke her thoughts.

"Come in." Henry entered her room and bowed.

"Princess, Prince Vael requested you in his chambers." Marian watched him confused, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"But the dinner..."

"The prince said he wanted to have a private dinner with you." Henry bowed again and left a very confused Marian behind. She thought that they would have a dinner with the others, but this surprised her completely. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, her heart hammered wildly in her chest. The last thing she wanted was to have a private dinner with Sebastian, and then it hit her; now she knew why he dared her to put on this dress again. He wanted to be alone with her, and she foolishly took on his offer. She sighed as her body started to shake, there was no turning back now.

She left the room and slowly she started to walk to their shared bedroom, her heart hammering wildly in her chest as she crossed the distance between their rooms. She stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath before she knocked. He told her to come in and she closed her eyes one last time before she grabbed the door handle and opened the door. She slowly came in and closed the door behind her before she lifted her head to look at the room, a few candles were lit enough to light the room, but still it was dark. She took a deep breath as she saw him standing in front of the window, his back turned to her. Her eyes trailed his free hands though, she watches the muscles of his hands and she couldn't ignore her desire. His shirt was sleeveless, he knew she liked his hands...

"Sebastian, what is the meaning of this?" Sebastian turned to her, his hands placed behind his back as he looked at her, his eyes hooded and dark with lust.

"I am glad you came." She turned away from him and sat down on one of the chairs placed around the small table.

"Let's get this over with so we can join the others." She started to eat, Sebastian watched her as she ate, he saw the annoyance written on her face. He sat down opposite of her as he watched her, ignoring his food completely. She avoided his gaze as she felt his eyes on her, her heart hammering wildly in her chest and the nervousness growing more and more. She placed a little food on her plate and she ate up fast, Sebastian was still staring at her as she leaned back on the chair playing with her fingers. He stood up, walked towards his liquor cabinet and took a bottle of vine and two glasses. He opened the vine bottle and poured the vine into the glasses, before he took them and brought them to the table. He put down one vine glass before her before he sat down on his chair, sipping the vine as he looked at her.

"I believe we have to talk." Marian looked away from him as her body started to tremble.

"What about?"

"I am sorry Marian, I am sorry for lying to you." Marian smiled bitterly at him as she stared at the vine glass in her hand, he saw her bitter smile but he continued.

"I know that I should've told you about the letter and it was wrong to lie to you. I am sorry…" He watched her face, the bitter smile faded away replaced by sadness and hurt. She emptied the vine glass and she hastily stood up, Sebastian stood up as well as she walked towards the door, but he managed to grab her wrist and spun her around to face him.

"Let me go!" She tried to struggle out from his grip, but he was just too strong.

"Marian please hear me out."

"There is nothing I have to hear from you! Let me go!" Without thinking, he spanked her ass, she squealed and her eyes widened at his reaction, her body stilled as she looked at him, his eyes narrowed at her as he held her hand tight.

"I want you to listen to me!" She shook of his grip but he caught her again, and again he spanked her ass.

"Stop spanking me!" She yelled at him as he caught her wrists and pushed her hard to his body. The sudden closeness made her body tremble, and hot.

"I do with you whatever I wish! Now listen to me!" She shook of his grip and she started to run towards the door, but he caught her wrist and spun her around, only to be greeted by a slap to his face. He smiled wickedly as he turned his head to her, his eyes dark with desire and lust.

"You like it rough, huh?" Without the chance to answer him, he lifted her on his shoulder and carried her towards the bed. She punched his back as hard as she could but he was just too strong. He spanked her ass hard and she screamed in pain, but somehow it aroused her, seeing Sebastian behaving like this… Her center was already hot and wet. He tossed her on the bed and she tried to get up but his body pressed on hers prevented her.

"Let me go, you sick and twisted man!" She yelled at him as he started to kiss her, and without thinking, she bit his lip causing the wound to bleed again. He hissed from the sudden pain and regret filled her face as she saw small tips of blood going from his lip.

"I am so sorry…" She couldn´t even finish the sentence as his mouth slanted over hers, his tongue hard and rough exploring her mouth. The taste of vine and blood filled her mouth, and it was crazy but Maker she was so aroused by this. His kiss grew gentler as he pinned her hands above her head, the wound on his mouth hurting a little but he didn´t care. His free hand opened the bedside table and searched for a piece of rope he hid there, and he had to suppress the smirk that started to form on his face as he found the rope. He brought the piece of rope to her hands and pinned them on the headboard before he bound them there. He broke the kiss and leaned away from her, and then she felt her hands bound to the headboard. She narrowed her eyes at him as he sat at the edge of the bed, looking at her body spread before him.

"Do you know how beautiful this color suits you?" He asked her, his voice husky and brogue thick, and she couldn´t ignore the shudder that ran down her spine.

"Let me go…" She pleaded him but he just shook his head.

"No, last night I had to pleasure myself because you wore the same dress. Tonight you will do the job…" Her eyes widened at him before she burst into laughter.

"The hell I will! You can´t make me!" He smiled wickedly at her as he leaned over her, his face inches away from hers.

"Yes, but I can take you." He watched her face as he trailed his fingers across her jaw, then across her neck, then across the swell of her breasts. She inhaled a sharp breath as she felt his featherlike touch, her center aching to be touched by his strong and rough fingers. Her eyes were still narrowed at him, but his touches were wonderful, he felt her relax and he leaned towards her face to kiss her, their kiss long and deep as she finally closed her eyes to enjoy him. She didn´t want to admit, but she missed him, she missed the way he made her feel.

The blood still went from his lips and she licked every little drop away, her mind a little dizzy from the glass of vine. Suddenly he broke the kiss and he stood up, going to the table and taking his vine glass before he emptied it, then he refilled it again and again he emptied it. She watched him with hooded eyes as he emptied two full glasses of vine, and she knew that he was a little drunk. He filled the glass again but this time he didn´t drink it´s content, he walked back to her before he sat down on the bed with the vine glass. His eyes roamed her body, the dim light in the room making her even more beautiful and her skin glowed in the light. He placed the vine glass on the bedside table before he leaned close to her face, his breath smelling like vine and she had the urge to kiss him.

"Marian… you are so beautiful." He leaned his face towards the swell of her breasts and he started to place featherlike kisses all across her chest, her eyes fell shut at the soft pressure of his lips. His kisses left a few bloody trails on her breasts but he licked it away, she opened her eyes as she felt his tongue licking her and a moan escaped her. He lifted his head and leaned next to her ear, his hot breath making her body shudder.

"Marian… I imagined you sucking me last night when I pleasured myself. Then I imagined me fucking you… you moaned and writhed underneath me, just like now." She closed her eyes as she listened to the dirty words he spoke to her. Slowly the anger she felt towards him faded away and she couldn´t ignore the desire for him anymore.

"You screamed and screamed until you came on my cock, milking and warming it… hmm, you were so tight, so warm…" Then he licked her ear, and another moan escaped her.

"Sebastian…"

"And then I came inside you, my hot seed filling your wet and hot cunt… Maker you were so hot and wet…" He started to massage her breast through her dress, she writhed and tensed underneath him as she heard him talking to her like that. He licked her ear again before he spoke.

"I will enjoy every bit of your body Marian, but first I have to remove the dress from you." He removed the rope from the headboard but her wrists were still tied together as he lifted her from the bed. He brought her to the large bedpost and lifted her hands so he could bind them above her head. She struggled as he did so, but not to stop him but to deepen the pleasure, to play this wicked game with him. Her hands were tightly bound above her head and he walked to her back as he cupped her breasts from behind, leaning his head near her face as he breathed in her ear.

"Hmm, that´s how I wanted you..." He gently massaged her breasts through the dress, her head leaning back on the bedpost. His strong hands kneaded her breasts and her body ached for the direct touch. He came in front of her to kiss her, his mouth gently placed on hers as he loosened the laces of the dress, his hands slow but determined in their work. He never stopped kissing her as the dress finally came free and he slowly pushed it downwards, but his breath caught away as he saw her naked under the dress, without any kind off underwear. The dress fell to the floor only to reveal her beautiful naked body, and his desire only grew for her as he watched her stretched and bound on the bedpost. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered to her, his voice low and husky with desire.

"Maker Marian you are such a naughty girl, walking around without any underwear." She couldn´t help but moan as she felt his hot breath on her ear. He wanted to do so many things to her, and he didn´t know if it was the vine clouding his mind or her feminine scent, but he had the sudden urge to taste her, right here, right now. He kissed her breasts as he slowly fell down on his knees, then her slightly round belly before he knelt down in front of her kissing her thighs.

Her hooded eyes watched him as he leaned one leg on his shoulder, before he dipped his head between her hot and wet folds. Her head bounced back on the bedpost as he devoured her, and suddenly nothing mattered to her anymore, nothing but his skilled and wonderful tongue gliding through her hidden flesh. She bucked her hips towards his face causing him to groan as his eyes darted towards her. He leaned back as he brought up his hand to her center, gliding his fingers through her lips before he dipped one finger inside her causing her to moan, then a second finger followed, and she was lost in the feeling. Her breathing became faster and uneven as he crooked his fingers inside her, touching the sensitive bundle of nerves that brought her closer to the edge.

"Yes, that´s my lass, come for me, Marian."

"Sebastian."

"Shut up and come!" He spanked her and she screamed from arousal and pain, she never heard him commanding her like that before, and it didn't take her long to come. He hastily withdrew his fingers and he stood up as he started to lower her hands from the bedpost, her wrists still bound together. He tossed her on the bed and she started to crawl away from him as he untied the strings of his pants, but he brought one hand up to spank her. She screamed and looked at him over her shoulder and saw him undressing, leaving him only in his shirt as his big and hard cock bounced free. She started to crawl faster away from him but he caught her ankle causing her to lie down on her belly, she wanted to turn to him but he still held her ankle.

Suddenly she felt him grabbing her cheeks and spreading them, his grip firm and hard. She looked at him over her shoulder and all she could see was his predatory look fixed on her arse, before he dipped his head between her cheeks. She blushed, feeling a little uncomfortable for the way he took her but still it aroused her. She felt his tongue licking her other entrance, her cheeks spread and held firmly with his hands as he shook his head fast, and she couldn't help but moan from the pleasure.

Suddenly she felt the loss of him, instead she could feel his fingers gliding through her lips and going more up. His finger circled around her other entrance, she looked at him over her shoulder with a pleading look on her face and he couldn't help himself as he pushed the finger inside her. She screamed a little from the pain, but Maker it felt so good as he moved his finger slightly in and out. He could feel the grip around his finger, and it aroused him even more, her arse beautifully lifted before him as he pleasured her.

Then he felt her relax and he added another finger, and again he felt her grip on them. Her arse was up in the air, his fingers pleasuring her in the way she didn't thought possible. He brought his other hand to her front and pushed a finger inside her, and she almost came at the feeling of his fingers buried in her holes. Her head was buried in the pillows, her eyes were closed as she enjoyed his touches, her hands were still bound and she found it very alluring. She was helpless as his fingers worked their magic on her, soon she started to tremble and he sped up a little.

"You like that don't you?" She gasped and moaned as she answered him.

"Yes, oh yes...please, I am so close..." He withdrew one hand and spanked her hard, she screamed at the sudden pain and loss, but his fingers found their way back home.

"I didn't ask you anything! Shut up and come!" With that she screamed and writhed underneath him, her climax crashing over in waves of pleasure. She screamed from the intensity and she couldn't do anything, her body was numb and relaxed as he turned her on her back, pinning her hands on the headboard. She slowly came down from her intense orgasm as she saw he readjusted her, she tried to lower her hands but they were bound on the headboard. She narrowed her eyes at him as he tried to settle himself between her legs.

"Let me go!" He smiled wickedly at her as she pushed her legs together, he used his strength to spread her legs before him as she desperately tried to kick him away, but he was stronger. He lied above her as he started to kiss her, but she turned her head away from him, refusing to meet his lips. He grabbed her face and forced her to still her face before he kissed her, he admitted that he was aroused by this play and he saw that she enjoyed it too.

He broke the kiss and took his cock to bring him closer to the entrance, but she bit his lip again and he hissed in pain. He lost control and spanked her so hard that he was certain that it would leave a bruise. She screamed from the sudden pain and she had no time to react as he entered her with one swift stroke, bringing his cock completely inside her. She felt him inside and gasped, his cock stretching her whole as he stilled above her, his free hand grabbing her face and forcing her to look at him.

"Now, my lovely wife, you will be punished for making me pleasure myself." He brought her legs to the front and held them with his hands as he started to pound into her. She turned her head to the side, her eyes closed as she tried not to enjoy the way of him taking her like that. He felt her inner walls tighten around him, but she didn't came. She hold´s her orgasm, that little minx, he thought as he forced her to look at him.

"Come!" He barked at her and she had a hard time holding her orgasm, instead she smiled wickedly at him.

"You can't make me!" She yelled back at him and he smiled at her.

"We'll see." He said as he started to pound wildly into her, her vision blurred as she tried to resist the pleasure. She hoped that he would stop, that he would come before her but maker he just continued, on and on and on... She couldn't hold it any longer and she came, milking and warming his cock, he stopped and leaned on his arms above her. She came hard, it was the most intense orgasm she ever felt and it took her a while to settle back to normal. Her breathing became normal and her eyes darted to him as he licked his lower lip.

"You see, I can make you come." He started to fuck her again but much gentlier then before and she had to admit that she missed his touch.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?" He stopped at her question and leaned closer to her on his arms.

"Please untie my hands, I want to pleasure you..." He brought one finger to her mouth and she sucked it in, his stomach did a flip as he saw her like that.

"But what if you try to escape again?"

"Then you can bind me completely to the bed, even my legs. Please Sebastian..." He took him out and he came next to her ear.

"Be sure that I will do that." He freed her hands and she immediately stood up and pushed him to the bed as he removed his shirt. She crawled to his cock as he watched her stroking him, her strokes long but slow.

"Lick him off..." She obeyed him and started to lick him from all sides as his head fell back, her tongue gliding slowly across his cock as she cleaned her juices of him. He lifted his head again and watched her as she did what he told her to do. He grabbed a handfull of her hair before he spoke to her.

"Down with you..." She didn't hear him as she continued to lick him, her eyes closed as she tasted her and his juices on him. He growled as he pushed her head downwards, his cock filled her mouth completely now and his movement surprised her completely as she tried to lift her head for air, he lessened his grip on her head and he stopped her as she wanted to lift her head completely, half of his cock was still inside her mouth and her eyes darted at him as she breathed in deeply through her nose.

"I said down with you!" He commanded her and he pushed her down, her mouth readjusting to his length as his cock reached the end of her mouth and she had a hard time to suppress her gag reflex. He held her like this for a while as his head fell back, the thought of him filing her like this... He felt her hands pushing his away and he released her head, she hastily lifted her head in need of air, she took a deep breath before she took him in again, completely. He groaned as he saw her doing that, his release coming closer and closer as he felt her hot and tight mouth around him. He gasped for air as she lifted her head, her hand stroking him fast and his release came dangerously close.

"Come Sebastian, please..."

"You want it?"

"Yes, maker yes..."

"Then down with you." Her head bumped up and down, her movements fast as his head fell back. He closed his eyes and his mind turned off, his heart racing in his chest as he felt his release crushing over him, his seed filling her mouth as she lowered her speed to swallow all of it. His head fell back as his whole body relaxed and he was unable to move, suddenly he felt dizzy as he felt her coming closer to him, he wanted to talk to her but sleep took over him.

"Sebastian?" She whispered to him and saw no reaction from him as she heard his deep and even breathing. She took a blanket as she smiled and lied down next to him, covering them with the blanket. She was still mad at him, but when she saw him sleeping like a little baby she had to stay with him. Tomorrow they would talk, and everything would be the same again.

####

The unbearable headache woke Sebastian up, the scent of alcohol filling his nose. He slowly lifted his head and looked around the room, immediately spotting a dark red dress on the floor. He stilled as he felt someone next to him before his head turned to where the movement came from, and his heart eased immediately as he saw Marian staring at him, a shy look on her face.

"Morning." She whispered to him and he had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn´t dreaming. Slowly he regained his memory from last night and he couldn´t hide the smirk that spread on his face as he turned his body towards her and lied down.

"Good morning." He whispered to her with a husky voice and she realized how much she missed his eyes staring at her in the morning. His eyes ran across her face before he locked them with hers, and within the smell of vine he could also smell a note of lavender, he closed his eyes in hope to inhale her scent. She watched his eyebrows furrow together as he breathed in deeply, and she wondered what he was thinking about and how he felt. His blue eyes opened only to lock with hers, and she couldn´t help but blush from his intense gaze which made her heart flutter. Sebastian watched her, the silence something both of them longed for, no words and no sound, only the comfort of each others gaze and warmth. He brought up one hand to her face, brushing the back of his hand on her cheek as she closed her eyes to enjoy his touch.

"I love you." He whispered to her, and suddenly everything was said what needed to be said. These three words replaced all of her worries with joy and calmness, her anger and hurt leaving her mind and heart immediately. She prompted herself up on her elbow as she stared down at him, a shy smile on her face as she placed her palm on his cheek, his warmth radiating from him.

"I love you too." The she brushed her thumb across his slightly swollen lower lip and she scolded herself for biting him. He watched her and he saw regret in her eyes as he brought up a hand to cup her cheek. She smiled weakly at him as she leaned into his touch, the regret still on her face.

"I want to apologize Sebastian." He blinked at her, her words making him confused and unsure, he thought that she did something to him last night, something he didn´t remember.

"For what leannan?"

"For not listening to what you have to say. I am sure that you had a very good reason to hide the letter from me." He watched her, his heart heavy with grief as he remembered what he had done to her. He looked away from her as shame crashed on to him, she noticed his face growing sad as he looked away from her.

"Marian, I am so sorry for lying to you." He looked back at her and she noticed the regret on his face as he brought his hand to her face gently brushing the back of his hand across her cheek.

"I didn´t tell you about the letter because I didn´t want to worry you. Please Marian forgive..."

"Shh..." She placed a finger on his mouth to interrupt him. She didn´t want to make him feel responsible or guilty, she wanted him to forget the fight they had. She removed the finger from his mouth and cupped his face, his confused eyes looking at her.

"Please, no more sorry or regret. It happened because you wanted me safe, but Sebastian, please promise me if you have any nightmares ever again that you will talk to me. That´s all I ask of you, I want to be there for you and help you as best I can." He watched her and he couldn´t believe his ears. Maker what have I done to deserve such a wonderful woman, how could I ever lie to her?

"Leannan, I promise you, I won´t lie to you ever again. Maker´s breath I am so happy with you around." Then he hugged her tight to him, her soft body fitting perfectly against his as he breathed in her scent, her soft hair smelling like lavender tickling his nose. He broke the hug and smiled at her as he pushed her hair from her face. Now he was at ease again, with her in his arms nothing could go wrong. Her meadow-green eyes watched him closely and she had the sudden urge to kiss his pain away, to taste and to feel his lips on hers. She closed the distance between their faces and kissed him softly, afraid not to open the wound on his lips. His eyes fell shut as he felt her hot lips on his and he felt the sudden urge to take her, to be coupled with her, to feel her heat and her wetness. He pushed her on her back and she giggled as he devoured her, the sudden reaction of him surprising her completely, but her giggle died as his hot mouth cherished every inch of her soft and hot body before they both lost themselves in the pleasure.

**Notes:**

Next chapter will return to more of their problems. I want to thank all my lovely followers:

**E-DeSolis**

**EternalDarkness28**

**Kira Tamarion**

**LadyAliera**

**TheLostArtFinder**

**Verdandi73l**

**ali7984**

**csorciere**

**kd2kds**

**mitimai**

**snedentx**

**starry-eyed-vixen**

**windyshoes**

Thank you all so much for reading it so far, and I hope you continue. Thanks of course to all other dear readers, I'm happy that you enjoy my work. Big hug to all of you.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Two weeks later...

The preparations for the war were almost complete and Sebastian discussed the battle tactic´s with Fenris. Five hundred thousand soldiers would defend Starkhaven and Sebastian doubted that Justinia could top that number but he liked to be prepared, just in case. He had a good feeling about winning the war with minimum casualties and he hoped that Orlais would finally recognize him as ruler. Marian´s belly was a little rounder then before and she had to adjust her dresses to the slightly curve. The healer could tell her if she carried a boy or a girl, but she didn´t want to know, she and Sebastian wanted to be surprised, Bethany checked on her from time to time so she didn´t have to call the healer. Sebastian´s nightmares were getting more and more frequent, but at least he talked to her about them, some of his nightmares were really tough and creepy, keeping even her awake at night as she thought about them.

Everything seemed as normal as it could be, Marian was slowly getting used to be a princess which was clearly showing in her attitude. She scolded the servants if something was not to her liking, she decided many laws and trading treaties even without Sebastian, though he read them through before he signed them. He was more and more proud of her, how she handled the situations with the angry nobles or how she presented herself when they were holding court. She was turning to the old Hawke again, and that made him happy and thrilled. He always thought about how she would be as a ruler, now he had his answer and he was more than pleased with her way of ruling.

It was noon and Sebastian was sitting in the gardens under a tree enjoying the fresh spring air. The days became hotter and he was worried about Marian and her pregnancy, she will have it hard if it is going to be even hotter. Sebastian waved his hand in front of his face in hope to cool his face a little, but the warmth was just too strong and he sighed, frustrated about the hot spring day. He sat there and enjoyed the solitude as he leaned his head back on the tree thinking about Marian and their future life. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice talking and he lifted his head to look around. He saw no one and realized the voice came from behind the corner, he slowly stood up and walked silently around the corner only to see Bethany arguing with an older man.

"...and tell him to leave me alone!" Sebastian heard her saying with a slightly raised tone in her voice. The elder man hastily left and Sebastian walked over to Bethany, worried that she might be in some kind of trouble. Bethany rubbed her forehead with her thumb and forefinger, her mind heavy with worry and concern as she heard someone approaching her, and her blood froze as she turned and saw Sebastian stopping a few feet away from her.

"Sebastian? I haven´t hear you coming, sorry." She forced a fake smile on her face as he smiled back at her, and he knew that something was wrong.

"Bethany, is something wrong?" He asked her, concern written on his face and Bethany wondered how much he heard of the conversation.

"No, everything is fine, I argued with this man because he wants me to marry his son. Believe me, everything is fine." She smiled weakly at him and he smiled back, she hopped that she convinced him that nothing was wrong but he kept asking her.

"Who is his son?" Bethany was caught of guard, now she had to lie to him.

"Just an unimportant peasant." Sebastian readjusted from one leg to the other, crossing his hands in front of his chest as he stared at her.

"I can make him marry another woman." But Bethany shook her head. Maker why is he so stubborn?

"It´s not necessary, but thanks for the offer. If you´ll excuse me I have to go to the kitchen." She bowed and she left hastily, not daring to look back at Sebastian as she felt his eyes on her back. Sebastian stood there, watching her as she almost ran away from him, her nervousness playing over the futures of her usually calm face. He shook his head and scolded himself for digging his nose into her affairs, but he made a mental note to talk with Marian about it. He came back to the tree and he sat down, his mind worried about Bethany as he leaned his head on the tree. Suddenly he hadn´t the strength to think anymore, his mind turned off as he slowly drifted into sleep, the warm summer day making him dizzy and relaxed like he wasn´t in a long time.

####

"That won´t be possible." Marian said flatly as she sat on her throne, crossing her hands in her lap as she stared down at the few nobles that came to her.

"Princess, please reconsider. We never paid such high taxes before, I am begging you to either lower the taxes or to level them with the peasants taxes." Marian smiled bitterly at that, she couldn´t believe sometimes how stubborn the Starkhaven nobility was, they were even worse than the ones in Kirkwall. She shook her head before the smile faded away, her narrowed eyes staring down at the few noble households.

"The peasants have such low taxes because they work and their monthly pay is much lower than yours, and you are not even doing anything. The taxes are set and nothing will change them in the near future. You´re dismissed." The wife of the noble stepped forward, the annoyance clearly written on her face.

"We demand to talk with the prince!" She said as her hands turned to fists, and Marian had to smile bitterly.

"The prince won´t change the taxes, either. I am presenting him and Starkhaven, and my word is his word." The family refused to go, instead they stood there and watched Marian with angry eyes.

"Then Starkhaven has a poor representative." The noble man whispered but loud enough so Marian could hear him. Marian narrowed her eyes at him as she slowly stood up from the throne, graciously walking towards the noble man and his wife. They lowered their heads towards the floor as she stopped just a few feet away from them, lifting her head so she could stare down at them.

"What is your name?" She asked him as calm as she could, the man lifted his head only to see Marian´s eyes shooting arrows at him.

"David, princess." She nodded as she heard his name, and she came even closer to him, her eyes flaring with hatred and anger.

"You are very brave, David. Coming here into the palace and insulting the princess. I could also bring here the prince and you can tell him all you told me." She saw David swallow hard as he looked at the floor, his eyes wide with fear.

"Princess, I didn´t want to insult you..." She raised her hand to interrupt him, his wife didn´t dare to look at her so she fixed her eyes on the floor.

"David... I don´t have the nerve to argue with the likes of you about the tax level, the tax level is like that for a reason. Do you think me and the prince foolish, stupid or incapable?"

"No princess, of course not." She smiled mockingly as she looked at David who lowered his head again.

"I don´t want to hear anymore of such arguments, have I made myself clear?"

"Yes princess, we are sorry to disturb you." Marian eyed him and his wife angrily.

"Good. You are dismissed." She told them flatly, David and his wife bowed before they hastily left. Marian watched them as they took their leave, the anger slowly leaving her as she called for her servant.

"Olga!"

"Yes, princess?"

"Where is Sebastian?"

"In the gardens, my Lady." Marian nodded to that and she smiled, she didn´t want to disturb him now.

"I'll go the study inspecting the law books. If anyone asks for me, I am unavailable." Olga bowed as Marian walked past her. Marian walked towards Sebastian´s study, the arguing with David bothering her. They couldn´t let the worker class pay the higher taxes, it would be wrong and they would barely have enough to buy food and clothes. Marian let out a frustrated breath as she entered the study, immediately noticing a small pink package on the desk, she sat down on the chair in front of the desk as she took the big law book. She eyed the cute little package, it was pink with a wonderful yellow ribbon bound around it, and she couldn't help but wonder who placed the package on Sebastian's desk in his study. She took the small package as jealousy overwhelmed her, thinking that a lady that favoured Sebastian send him the package. She tossed the ribbon aside and opened the package only to see candies placed neatly in it, and she smiled as she realized that she doubted his faithfulness again. She started to eat the candies as she opened the page where the economic laws are listed and inspected them closely, it wasn´t that she thought that Sebastian didn´t write down good laws, she just wanted to check them and see if there is something they could make better for everyone. She smiled as she read the laws, everything was matched and she hardly found a few things they could make better. A few hours have passed, the candies eaten away and she rubbed her eyes from the reading, the dim candle light making her eyes heavy. She stood up and wanted to leave as suddenly the door opened, she watched the door only to see Sebastian entering and she smiled as she saw him.

"Sebastian..." She walked past the desk towards him before she leapt into his arms. He chuckled as he lifted her a little, spinning them around before he let her back on the ground. He glanced at the desk and saw the law book wide open, and he had to smile.

"Ah, my hardworking wife." She giggled as she heard him calling her like that.

"I was just inspecting the law book."

"And, did you find any loops in my system?" He asked her chuckling and she took his hand, leading them to the couch in front of the empty fireplace, they sat down and she scooped next to him as he hugged her.

"No, everything is fine. I just checked them, I had a rough day."

"What happened?" His voice turned from sweet to concern, and she couldn´t help but smile.

"A noble named David came with his wife demanding equal taxes for them and the worker class. I refused them and they demanded your presence, I told them that I am your voice and the voice of Starkhaven and that nothing would change the taxes. Then he called me a poor representative of Starkhaven, and I scolded him." She felt Sebastian shift and she lifted her head to look at him, his eyes were closed and his face stiff with worry and anger.

"And all this while I was sitting under a tree relaxing..." He said as he shook his head, he felt responsible Marian could tell from the way his face looked like.

"Sebastian, I am glad you relaxed. I didn´t want to call you because I could handle the situation."

"But he insulted you and I wasn´t there..." Marian placed a hand on his face.

"And I threatened him to watch his tongue lest he would lose it." Sebastian slowly turned his head towards her and saw her smiling at him.

"Don´t worry about me so much Sebastian, I can handle myself now. I have to, right?" He smiled at her as he took her hands, bringing them to his lips and kissing her knuckles. He lifted his head and gazed deep into her eyes, her hands still in his.

"My beautiful and fierce wife. You are truly the Makers gift to me." She smiled as they hugged, he then remembered that he had to tell her about Bethany.

"Leannan, I have to talk to you, about Bethany." He felt her body stiff before she broke the hug, concern and worry written on her face.

"What´s wrong with her?" Sebastian squeezed her hands before he continued, his voice filled with concern and worry.

"I saw her talking to an elder man. She seemed frustrated and angry so I decided to go to her and see if he is harassing her. When I came closer I heard Bethany saying 'and tell him to leave me alone'. The man hastily left and I hadn´t the chance to ask him." She blinked at him a few times, her face stiff with worry and concern as she wondered what Bethany was hiding from them.

"Have you asked her?"

"Aye, but she refused to tell me." Marian leaned her head on his strong shoulder, her mind filled with worry as to what her little sister is hiding from her.

"I go and talk to her." She stood up and wanted to leave but she was stopped by Sebastian´s hand grabbing her wrist.

"But if you ask her now she will know that I told you what I saw." Marian stood still as she reconsidered Sebastian´s words, she knew he was right as she settled back next to him.

"You´re right. I will give her some time and hope she is in no kind of trouble."

"I think that is the best." She looked up at him and smiled, and all of his worries faded away as her smile warmed his heart.

"What would I do without my beautiful wife?" He said to her as he kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and smiled and she immediately forgot her frustrated start in the day. It was amazing how happy they were together despite the oncoming war, she wouldn´t be happier anywhere else. Sebastian was her prince, her husband, her love, and soon they would carry their child, and hopefully many other children. Sebastian watched her as she put her hands on her belly, leaving his hug so she as she narrowed her eyes in pain.

"Leannan, what´s wrong?" She hissed at the sudden strong movement in her belly, and Sebastian feared that something is wrong.

"Marian talk to me!" She slowly massaged her belly in hope to ease the pain, but it only became worse as she leaned forward and screamed, the pain in her belly almost unbearable. Sebastian hastily stood up and told Henry to call for the healer, he ran back to her and took her hand and he slowly lifted her in his arms before they ran back to their bedroom. Sebastian kicked the door open as Marian´s screams became more and more frequent. He placed her down on the bed as the healer ran towards them, he came panting to Marian as he placed his hands on her belly and closed his eyes to concentrate. His eyes snapped wide open as he turned to Sebastian, his face stiff with worry.

"I have to heal her or she will lose the baby. Please Your Highness, you need to leave the room." Sebastian wanted to protest but he was cut off from her agonizing scream. Sebastian panicked and he stood still, but luckily Fenris came in, grabbed his wrist and dragged him out. Sebastian´s eyes never left Marian´s screaming body on the bed until Varric closed the door in front of him. Sebastian let out ragged breaths as he stood there, helpless and frightened, thinking about what could have caused her so much pain.

"What happened Choir boy?" Varric asked him though Sebastian didn´t know the answer himself. He ran both of his hands through his hair as the reality slowly hit him.

"I don´t know. We sat in the study and talked and suddenly she started to scream and..." He breathed heavily and the sweat slowly started to form on his forehead. Isabella came with a glass of water to him and Fenris placed a chair next to him before he forced him to sit down. Isabella gave him the glass of water and he drank it up completely, before he panted for air again.

"What is happening to her?" He asked himself as he cradled his face in his palms. Isabella knelt down next to him, patting his knee in hope to comfort him a little.

"Maybe it´s just a hard cramp." Then Sebastian lifted his head to stare with wide and angry eyes at her.

"You don´t lose a child because of a cramp!" He leaned his head back in his palms as Isabella rolled her eyes, I just wanted to help, she thought as she came next to Fenris. They stood like this what felt like hours, then finally the healer came out of the room, clearly exhausted from the healing process. Sebastian stood up from the chair and he almost overran the healer.

"How is she?" The healer looked at him with narrowed eyes, his lips pressed hard together as he gestured them to follow him. All followed the healer in silence and Sebastian was expecting the worst. They entered Sebastian´s study and all were silent until Fenris closed the door, then Sebastian snapped at the healer.

"How is she?" The healer eyed him angrily before he folded his arms across his chest.

"She and the baby are barely alive." The words struck Sebastian, hard. He blinked a few times as he put the words together. Marian. Baby. Barely alive. He looked at the floor as fear and despair overwhelmed him. No I can´t lose her, was all he thought as he leaned his hands on the chair. The healer took a deep breath as he saw the broken prince before he continued.

"It was a cramp that caused her pain, but it is what caused the cramp that worries me." Sebastian lifted his head as his hurt and narrowed eyes looked at the healer. The healer closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Her body is fragile and she is clearly too skinny for a pregnant woman. What I am saying is that she barely eats, if she eats at all. If she continues like this she won´t make it." Sebastian shook his head as he heard the healer.

"But we ate this morning together." The healer shook his head.

"But did she ate the day before, and how much does she eat at all? Her vital signs are stable for now, but as soon as she recovers she needs to eat properly or she won´t make it through the pregnancy." The healer said boldly and Sebastian knew the situation was serious, deadly serious. Isabella watched the healer in disbelief as she readjusted from one leg to the other.

"Yes but why isn't she eating? There has to be a reason for that."

"Emotional stress, head tearing problems. I could name you tons of causes." Then Henry entered the study.

"Sire, Lady Marian is awake." Sebastian ran out of the room followed by the others. He couldn´t believe that she would do this to herself, that she would willingly harm her and the baby. What is she thinking, he thought as he entered the room, Marian was lying on her back staring at the ceiling as Sebastian and the others came to her, her hair was slicked together from the sweat on her forehead, her eyes half opened and her lips pursed together.

"Marian..." He took her hand and saw she was crying which broke his heart.

"Does it hurt again, love?" He asked her as he placed his palm on her cheek. She averted her eyes back at him and she noticed his face was stiff with worry. Oh stupid me, what have I done again?

"Sebastian, I am so sorry." Then she hissed from the pain again and her hands fell to her belly. The healer came up and placed his hands on her belly as he worked his healing magic. All of them watched her as she screamed from the pain, and everyone hated themselves for being so useless. Sebastian held her hand tight in his as her breathing returned to normal, the healer managed to ease her pain. He sat on the bed and rubbed his forehead before he looked at Sebastian.

"I will get you some medicine to stop her pain attacks. This is all we can do right now..." He stood up and left. Sebastian brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles as he had a hard time to suppress his tears.

"Marian... You will be alright, don´t worry." He leaned her hand on his face and she smiled as she felt his heat.

"Sebastian, I am sorry."

"There is nothing to feel sorry for, leannan. We will fix you up."

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"If you have to choose over me and the baby, chose the baby... I will be able to hold through the pregnancy I think..." She whispered to him and the words struck his heart. He leaned closer to her and caressed her cheek with his shaking palm.

"What are you talking about?! Both of you will be well!" Isabella took Fenris´ and Varric´s wrist and dragged them a little away. Fenris and Varric eyed her angrily for leading her away and they wanted to yell at her but she placed her finger on her mouth, telling them to shut up. Isabella glanced one last time to Sebastian as if to see if he was listening, then she leaned closer to them.

"I doubt that Hawke got sick by herself..." Fenris and Varric narrowed their eyes at her, but they understood what Isabella wanted to say.

"You think she is poisoned?" Varric whispered to them afraid that Sebastian doesn´t hear them.

"It is possible." Isabella shrugged with her shoulders as she looked at Marian.

"But we watch over them and the food can´t be poisoned because..." Isabella cut Fenris off.

"I know but she was healthy yesterday and now she is...well, like that..." All of them glanced back at Marian, it hurt them to see her like that, and now that they're unable to help her, it made them feel even more useless. Fenris and Varric turned back to Isabella.

"I will send a letter to Aleksandra, maybe she has some contacts here that we can use."

"We have to investigate this, but Sebastian shouldn't know about it." All of them nodded to Varric as Fenris turned to Sebastian.

"We will leave you alone with her Sebastian." Sebastian glanced weakly at them before he turned back to Marian. The three left the room and took their separate ways so they could start investigate about Marian´s sudden sickness. Sebastian sat there and looked at her pale face, his heart heavy with worry and fear. He didn´t want to think about losing her or the child, but if the situation required a sacrifice... He shook his head to banish the cruel thoughts, the tears slowly starting to fall down his face.

"Sebastian..." She whispered to him as she saw him crying, he hastily wiped away his tears with his sleeve as he forced a smile on his face.

"Sebastian, I am not dying..." He nodded to her as he kissed her knuckles, he held his lips pressed there for a while before he lifted his head to look at her with a weak smile on his face.

"I know, and you won´t die." She smiled back at him as she brought her hand to his face, touching his cheek with her palm. He leaned into her touch as he felt her cold hand on her face and his heart hurt even more.

"Leannan... I don´t want to think about losing one of you..."

"You won´t Sebastian, I promise you." He kissed her hand again and his heart got a little lighter. He turned towards the door and remembered where his friends have gone, and he hoped that they would find any kind of evidence of whom poisoned Marian. If not, he would question every noble household in Starkhaven, and it would cause drastic consequences for them.

####

Antiva, three days later...

Aleksandra sat with her father in the gardens enjoying the warm summer day. They spent as much time together as they could because the war would start soon and her father would have to take his leave soon. Aleksandra saw her servant, Anya approaching them in the gardens and Aleksandra almost squealed in happiness as she saw her holding a letter. She came to them and bowed before she turned to the Sultana.

"Sultana, a letter from Lady Isabella." Aleksandra´s smile faded away and her face became stiff with worry, something surely happened, she thought as she took the letter from her servant. Her eyes darted between the lines and her mouth dropped open, her heart beat wildly in her chest as her mind gathered the words in the letter. The Sultan watched his daughter closely and he knew that something was wrong.

"Aleksandra?" He asked her with a reassuring tone in his voice. Aleksandra looked at the letter for a while before she looked at her father, she didn´t want to make him sad and she hoped she could handle the situation herself.

"Marian is a sick, she caught a flu. Isabella just wanted to let me know." Aleksandra gave him a fake smile before she gave Anya the letter.

"Place the letter on my desk." Anya bowed and left, half an hour later the Sultan left the gardens and Aleksandra took her leave to her room. She ordered Anya to call Ibrahim telling her she should not be seen with him. Aleksandra paced nervously through her room as suddenly Anya and Ibrahim entered her room, both of them bowed to Aleksandra. Aleksandra eyed her servant and she understood that the Sultana didn´t want to be disturbed. Aleksandra and Ibrahim were alone now and she carefully chose her words to him.

"I have news from Starkhaven, Ibrahim." Ibrahim looked at Aleksandra with a small smile on his face.

"I hope the news are well Sultana." Ibrahim watched her expression darken and his smile died as he saw her narrowed eyes.

"The news are not well Ibrahim." He blinked a few times as Aleksandra sat down on the sofa, Ibrahim swallowed hard to clear his throat.

"What happened Sultana?" Aleksandra looked out of the window for a while before she looked back at him, her face stiff with worry.

"It seems that someone poisoned Marian, that´s what Isabella wrote me, at least. She suddenly got sick and now she, Varric and Fenris are investigating everyone in and around the castle." Ibrahim lowered his head as he reconsidered Aleksandra´s words, he still didn´t believe that someone would be stupid enough to poison the princess. Aleksandra stood up and slowly walked towards Ibrahim before she was close enough so she could whisper to him.

"We have to help them, but I am not allowed to leave the palace. Ibrahim, do you have any contacts in Starkhaven which Isabella could use as a source?" He thought a little about her question, his memory of his friends in Starkhaven slowly returning.

"I have a few of my men there, Sultana. I will tell them to report to Isabella." He wanted to leave but Aleksandra grabbed his wrist and stopped him. His eyes fell on her hand holding his wrist before he leveled his eyes with hers, a shudder ran down his spine as he saw her narrowed and angry eyes looking at him.

"No one will know about this Ibrahim, especially not my father. He told me to stay out of Sebastian´s problems, but I can´t just ignore this. You are reporting to me, and only me, have I made myself clear?" Ibrahim watched the futures of her face for a while before he found the strength to answer.

"Sultana, you are asking me to lie to the Sultan..."

"I am asking you a favor, Ibrahim. One that will bring you great fortune. All you have to do is not telling my father about anything. That is all I ask of you." She let go of his wrist as she stood there with her intimidating look on her face and Ibrahim knew he had no chance against her.

"I will do whatever I can, Sultana." He bowed before he turned and left the room. Aleksandra watched him with narrowed eyes, although this was only a test for Ibrahim, a test to see where his loyalty was; to her father or to herself. She took the letter she got from Isabella before she sat down on the sofa, she read the letter over and over again, not believing what happened in Starkhaven. She imagined Sebastian sitting on the bed beside her, holding her hand in his as he prayed to the Maker for her well-being. She shook her head as tears dwelled in her eyes, even the imagination of Sebastian like that made her cry. She wiped away a few lone tears that escaped her before she stood up and walked out to her balcony, hoping that the next letter from Isabella would bring her better news.

####

Bethany sat on the bed next to her half awake sister, she had a slightly raised temperature now and they put a cold cloth on her forehead in hope to lower her body temperature. Bethany couldn´t believe that her strong and brave sister was sick, she was never sick before and to make things worse she is pregnant now, the temperature harming both of them. She sent Sebastian away to sleep, she almost had to use her force magic to shove him out of the room. He hadn´t slept since yesterday so she decided to watch over her till he sleeps, although she doubted that he could sleep at all, he was too worried for Marian´s well being. She dipped the cloth in water occasionally, taking care not to fully awake her sister. It hurt her to see Marian like that, but she had no skills or knowledge that could help her right now, the healer came often to check up on her and he gave Bethany a medicine she should mix with water so she could drink it. The healer told them they were fine for now, but he also said they still had to be careful, no one knew what was wrong with her so they didn´t know what to expect.

Bethany sat there and watched out of the window, the sun high on the sky though it was still a little fresh. She wandered of in her mind, thinking about the days with her family and their sleepless nights from running away from Templar's. Starkhaven was no such place, everyone was free here, even the mages and for that Bethany respected Sebastian deeply. Starkhaven felt like home and she was happy that her sister found such a wonderful man like Sebastian. She knew that Marian had it much harder than her and Carver, they were so young when they started to run away from the Chantry they barely remember it, but Marian was the one who had to take care of their family when their father died, even though their mother was alive she had to pull the strings. That made Bethany sad, for all their time together in Kirkwall she knew that Marian had the hardest time there, but now she had someone to take care of her, someone she could lean on and who would always be there for her, no matter what enemy would oppose them.

"Bethany?" She turned startled, her thoughts interrupted. Sebastian stood a few feet away from her, and her heart tightened as she saw his stiff and worried face, his red and sad eyes as he came a little closer to the bed. Bethany forced a smile on her face as he came close enough so they could talk as silent as possible.

"I told you to sleep, Sebastian. You won´t do her any good if she wakes up and you are lying on the bed, sick." She tried to make him see reason but his eyes were only fixed on Marian.

"I can´t sleep..." He flatly answered, Bethany left Marian´s bedside, she took a chair and sat next to Sebastian placing a hand on his shoulder in hope to comfort him.

"She took the medicine a while ago, and she even ate a little of the soup. She spoke with me a little before she fell asleep again."

"Why haven´t you call me?"

"I told her you are sleeping and she smiled, telling me I should let you." He smiled weakly as he shook his head.

"She is always thinking about the others, never really thinking of her own well being." Bethany chuckled a little as she placed her hand on her mouth to muffle her chuckle.

"You should have seen her back in Lothering, she was always commanding me and Carver around, but we had to obey her or we would be thrown in the mud." Sebastian smiled as he listened to Bethany, his eyes still fixed on his Marian.

"She was always the brave one, never letting the world know her fears and weakness. She was always the strong one, until..." Suddenly the smile died on her face as she recalled the night, Sebastian tore his eyes from Marian and looked at Bethany as he waited for her to continue.

"She watched them killing him, you know..."

"Who..?"

"Our father. They were taking a walk around Lothering, it was slowly getting nightfall and they made their way back home, but they haven´t heard the Templar's following them." Bethany closed her eyes at the painful memory and Sebastian wondered why she didn´t tell him about it.

"They ambushed them. My father was strong enough to hold them in place even though they drained the magic out of him. He told Marian to run, and that´s what she did, she ran. She was thirteen at that moment, and she hates herself everyday for not turning back to help him. After that she always pretended to be the strong one, fearless and brave, but there were many nights when I caught her crying. First I stood up and walked towards her trying to talk with her but she just blocked me telling me she had a nightmare. As she got older she cried too, but silently so no one can hear her. In Kirkwall I often stood up at night for water and then I would see her sitting outside on the stairs, her head tilted so she would look at the night sky." She looked at her sister, her heart hurting at the painful memory. Sebastian watched his wife too, and he couldn't believe she would have such sad secrets, but then again he had them too.

"She needs someone who can be strong for her Sebastian, to hold the weight she carries around, if only for a little." His eyes turned to Bethany who still looked at her sister.

"She is happy here with you, I see that. She never glowed like that before." Bethany turned towards him with a smile on her face.

"And that little baby will have the best parents in the world." Sebastian smiled as he thought about Marian holding their baby, he wondered though if it is a boy or a girl.

"Bethany, could you tell me if she is carrying a boy or a girl?" Bethany giggled as she shook her head.

"Yes, but I won´t tell you. All I will say is it has no magic."

"What do you mean?" His surprised face looked at Bethany and she smiled again.

"The baby has no magical abilities, not that it matters here though."

"It really doesn´t matter, if you are a just ruler you can be a mage." They both smiled as suddenly Marian moved. Sebastian hastily stood up and walked towards her, he heard her trying to speak but she didn´t manage to form the words.

"What is it, love?" He took her hand in his as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I am..." He leaned a bit closer to Marian as Bethany went out to fetch the healer.

"Hungry." Sebastian blinked at her in disbelief as he heard her saying she is hungry. The healer and Bethany came in and they walked to Marian. The healer checked her temperature, he placed his hands on her belly to check if the baby is fine.

"Both of them are getting better, Your Highness. It seems the worst part is over." Sebastian smiled so hard that Bethany thought his face would explode as he leaned next to Marian on the bed.

"You hear that leannan? You are going to be fine, both of you!" He kissed her hand several times before he brushed his lips on her cheek. She smiled too before she found the strength to speak.

"Hungry..." She spoke to them and Sebastian turned to the healer.

"She says she is hungry." The healer smiled at Sebastian as he prepared the medicine for her.

"Well then we´ll get something to eat for the princess, shall we my Lady?" He looked at Bethany and she blushed hardly as she lowered her head in embarrassment, clearly startled by the sudden flattery from the healer.

"Y-yes, of course." They bowed to the prince before they left. Sebastian watched them leave before he turned back to Marian, kissing her hand multiple times as she watched him.

"Sebastian...please I am fine." She said chuckling to him and he lifted is head, immediately felling better as soon as he saw her smile.

"Leannan, you scared me..."

"I know, and I am sorry." He leaned his face to hers and brushed his lips gently across hers, he was happy to feel her lips warm as they always have been before.

"My Marian, my only shining light in my life...what would I do without you?" He snuggled his nose with hers, his and her eyes closed as they relished their intimacy, the soft touch of his nose causing goose bumps all over her body.

"I love you Sebastian." She whispered to him as she placed her hand on his cheek, the small movement tiring her a little, but she didn´t care. He leaned into her touch, she felt the heat going from him just as it always has before.

"And I love you Marian, my sweet wonderful Marian." She giggled and he smiled at her as he sat back on the bed.

"How are you?" He asked her, afraid he would tire her with his questions.

"Good, the baby is still moving like crazy but it doesn´t hurt anymore, at least." He placed his free hand on her belly and Marian felt the baby stopped moving as if it knew that it´s father is here to comfort it, she smiled at Sebastian as he looked down at her belly, a worried smile on his face.

"It stopped moving, it seems the baby enjoys your presence." He leaned closer to her belly and placed gentle kisses on the dress, the baby was calm again and Marian couldn´t help but feel happy as she stroked Sebastian´s hair. He leaned his head slightly on her belly as he watched Marian, his heart and mind at ease now.

"You really worried me leannan. What made you so sick all of a sudden? The healer says you barely eat...is that true?" She closed her eyes for a while to find the strength to answer him. He was right; she wasn´t eating but not on purpose, but because she was so worried about all the events that happened that she literally forgot to eat. She opened her eyes only to meet his worried eyes, his concern written entirely in them and she knew just how much she worried him.

"I am sorry Sebastian..." Was all she managed to say, her entire mind screaming at her stupidity and recklessness. He lifted his head to look more closely at her, his face stiff with worry, concern, anger, fury... He didn´t know what kind of emotions swirled through him as he heard her lame and easy reply, yet he understood her. He was acting almost the same when he prepared for the meeting with Justinia, and still she forgave him.

"Marian, but you have to watch for the both of you. You can´t be that reckless anymore." His voice was filled with despair and sadness as his blue eyes stared into hers, her heart hurting for making him feel that way.

"I know, and it won´t happen again, I promise. Though it wonders me about these hard cramps I felt, I mean I couldn´t have them because I wasn´t eating." His brows furrowed together, his concern replaced with rage as he came a little closer to Marian, her heart pounded heavily in her chest as she saw the predatory look on his face, the same look she thought would have a wolf when he prepared to jump on his prey.

"You think someone poisoned you?" His voice was filled with anger and caution, and Marian was surprised every time she saw how fast he could replace his love and concern with anger and hate. She swallowed hard as she chose her next words, because the next words could awake the beast inside of him and that wasn´t her intention.

"I don´t know, it´s just a guess." He hastily stood up from the bed leaving Marian to stare at him as he paced through the room, up and down, running his hands through his hair as he breathed heavily. Marian feared that this would happen and she knew she had to tell him everything.

"Maker Marian if you know anything then tell me!" She swallowed hard again before she dared to speak.

"I don´t know, before you came to me I ate some candies that were on the table. They were beautifully packed but I didn´t know who send them. I thought you wanted to surprise me."

"And instead you ate them!" He leaned his hands on the back of the chair, leaning his entire weight on the chair and shaking his head in frustration. Marian watched him with a slightly open mouth and narrowed eyes, she couldn´t believe how he acted.

"I am sorry that it is my fault I got poisoned! For Maker´s sake Sebastian you are acting like I poisoned myself on purpose!" He turned to her with narrowed eyes, the fury clearly written on his face and for the first time she was scared of him.

"You should be more careful Marian, that´s all I am saying!" His brogue was thick and she barely understood him, but she understood that he was angry at her. Maker what kind of temper he possessed! She crossed her arms on her chest as she turned her head away from him and refused to look at him, instead she looked out of the window, she saw it was almost night. Sebastian realized he yelled at her and how he acted towards her.

"Leannan I am sorry."

"It´s best you leave Sebastian. Bethany will be back shortly and I want to eat in peace."

"Marian, I didn´t mean to blame you..." Marian´s head looked back at him and his heart tightened at the expression her lovely face wore.

"But you did, now leave me alone for a while!" Bethany entered the room and saw they were having a conversation, she looked around as if pretending she hadn´t heard anything.

"Uhm, I will leave this here and..." Bethany started to talk as she placed the food on the nearby table, she wanted to leave them alone but Sebastian cut her off, the frustration and anger written on his face.

"No need Bethany, we are done talking." He turned and hastily left, slamming the door shut he left the two sisters alone. Bethany stared at the door for a while as she tried to figure out what was going on between them, she looked back at Marian and saw her sister shaking her head in frustration.

"It´s always my fault!" She said frustrated and angry, Bethany took the food and walked over to her sister before she placed the food on Marian´s lap so she could eat. She sat down next to her as she studied her sister's face, wondering what caused them trouble again.

"What´s wrong sister? Why are you arguing with him?" Marian took the food and she slowly started to eat.

"Because he is yelling at me as if I poisoned myself on purpose!" She tore a moderate piece of meat with her fork and knife before she chewed it, frustrated and angry at Sebastian´s reaction and clearly she was letting out the frustration on the piece of meat in her mouth. Bethany watched her before she shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh Marian, he is not angry at you, I bet he is in his study now, blaming himself for what happened to you." Her narrowed eyes darted to Bethany, her mouth full with the food as she glared at her sister and Bethany knew it was time to shut up.

"Yes, he is blaming himself. But why is he acting like a pig here, accusing ME of being reckless?!" She cut another piece of meat hastily and angry before she brought it up to her mouth.

"Marian you are princess and you also know that you have many enemies. It shouldn´t surprise you that someone wanted to poison you." Bethany tried to reassure her but instead she made her sister even angrier.

"Oh yes, I forgot I am a princess. How could I allow myself to relax in my own home?" She waved her hands through the air before she returned to the food in her plate, cutting the remaining meat and potatoes into pieces before she ate them. Bethany watched her sister stuffing the food into her mouth and she couldn´t help but smile and shook her head. Maker, both of them are stubborn, she thought as she stood up and walked towards the window giving Marian a little space alone.

Marian stared at the massacre in her plate and sadness dwelled over her as she remembered how she scolded Sebastian earlier, feeling as if she cut him to pieces like the food on her plate. She placed the plate on the bedside table, before looking at her hands in her lap. Marian was to blame, but in the other hand how could she know? How was she supposed to know that these candies were not from Sebastian, or Varric or someone else from the castle? Then it struck her; she couldn´t know. And then she learned a valuable lesson as being a princes; she had to be careful for the rest of her life, being suspicious to every candies or gifts someone would send her, even if the gifts were signed. Sadness came over her, uncontrollably, she couldn´t help but feel sad…and betrayed. Though she didn´t know why she felt betrayed, maybe because she had to learn the lesson the hard way, or because Sebastian hadn´t prepared her for that... Now you´re ridiculous, Marian thought as she turned her eyes to the back of her sister.

"Bethany?" Bethany turned to her with a small smile on her face, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she awaited Marian´s question.

"Could you…call Sebastian to me?" She asked her, her voice a mere whisper as Bethany crossed the distance between them, her smile suddenly got wider as she sat down next to Marian.

"You realize you were the ass, to put it that way?" Marian smiled weakly but still she nodded, and Bethany stood up and walked away from her and out of the room. Marian hoped to apologize to him as soon as possible.

####

Bethany made her way to Sebastian´s study, she somehow thought he would be there because he would read every possible note or book, just to keep his mind occupied. She came there fast and she knocked on the door, but no one replied. She stood there for a few moments and no one answered her knocking so she decided to enter.

"Sebastian?" She called out for him as she peaked inside through the gap, but she could clearly see that his study was empty. She sighed as she closed the door and went towards Sebastian´s bedroom, thinking he went to sleep. Bethany hated to invade someone´s private quarters, but her sister would throw her to the wolves if she wouldn´t bring him to her. She came there and knocked several times on the door, but again no one answered her. Worry fell upon her as she knocked again, and again no one answered.

"Sebastian?" She widely opened the door only to see the bedroom empty as well. Her heart raced in her chest, what am I going to do now, she asked herself as she made her way back to Marian, she wouldn´t know what to tell her. She entered the room without knocking, her breathing heavy and fast as Marian´s worried eyes fell upon her, seeing immediately that something is wrong.

"Bethany?" Was all she managed to say as her sister ran towards her before she embraced her, this the only logical thing for her to do.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Marian hugged her sister hard to her as she felt her trembling body pressed to hers. She didn´t know what caused her sister to react that way but she felt that something was terribly wrong, and she somehow felt that something happened to Sebastian.

"Bethany, what´s wrong?" She asked her, her voice husky and frightened as Bethany broke the hug to look at her. She didn´t know how to tell her that her Sebastian was not here in the castle.

"Oh Marian, I…" She turned her head away from her as she closed her eyes to gather her thoughts. Her hands rested on Marian´s shoulder, she felt Bethany´s hands shaking as she tried to figure out what´s going on. She took her sisters chin and forced her to look at her as she demanded her answer.

"Where is Sebastian?!" Marian demanded to know and Bethany´s heart sunk into oblivion.

"Marian, I..."

"Where is my husband?!" She yelled at her, Bethany felt even more sad and scared for her sister, but she also knew she had to tell her.

"I don´t know..." Bethany´s voice was a mere whisper, and the moment she said that Marian pushed her aside so she could leave the bed, fear and despair overwhelming her as she recalled Bethany´s words; she doesn´t know where Sebastian is. She stumbled a few times as she walked towards the doors but Bethany came to her, trying hard to drag her sister back into the bed. Marian shook off her grip and shot Bethany a angry glare before she turned and left the room. Marian almost ran through the castle as she searched for Sebastian, the pain in her belly returning again but she didn´t care.

She walked to his study, to his previous bedroom, even to the kitchen and baths. Suddenly she felt a cold shudder running down her spine as she thought that he could have taken a horse and galloped away, at this hour. She breathed heavily, fighting for air as she placed her hand across her chest in hope to calm her breathing, but it just made it worse. Then Marian remembered she hadn´t searched in the gardens so she hastily made her way there, hoping that she will find him. Bethany ran after her sister but she didn´t even dare to speak to her as she watched over her in case she fell.

They made their way there fast, all Marian could think about was him, his warm and soft arms embracing her as they lied on the bed, his hot and soft kisses on her body, his lips pressed softly against hers...she shook her head as her vision blurred from her unshed tears, her heart threatened to explode from the ache she felt right now. She blamed herself for her stupidity and recklessness. Yes, she admitted to herself, I am reckless, I ate something I don´t know from whom I got it and I yelled at the one person that would give his life for me. She scolded herself mentally for being a bitch and the only thing she hoped for was seeing him here...

The doors to the gardens fell open and she hurried inside only to see the wide emptiness of the place, no one was here, except her. She walked further in, her heart aching as she sobbed aloud a few times, before she fell on her knees unable to bear such burden. She shook her head before she stood up, feeling defeated and helpless and silently begging the Maker to take her away from this life she was leading. She blinked a few times to clear her vision when suddenly, she spotted the doors to the small chapel open and a dim light going out from there. She wiped her tears away as she slowly started to walk towards the chapel, although she didn´t know why she thought that Sebastian would be there. He hadn´t prayed since the Chantry´s destruction, so he told her. He just couldn´t force himself to pray anymore, he felt abandoned and alone.

She breathed deeply as she came closer to the chapel door, her heart beating heavily in her chest as she finally came to the slightly open door. She couldn´t see inside so she pushed the door a little more open, she inhaled sharply when she saw Sebastian, kneeling in front of Andrastes statue with folded arms and his head lowered. She heard him murmuring the chant, and she didn´t realized she was smiling. She turned her head towards Bethany and nodded, Bethany couldn´t help but smile as relief washed over her, she saw her sister entering the chapel and she deeply hoped they would clear this little argument. She turned and walked away, a smile still on her face as she walked back to her bedroom, the day wore her out and she couldn´t wait to lay down in her soft bed.

####

Marian walked slowly and carefully towards Sebastian, as if she was walking towards a wild scared animal. The smile never left her face as his voice became clearer, with every step she took closer to him she could hear the sweet words that escaped his lips, just like in the Kirkwall Chantry when he was leading a sermon. She stopped and closed her eyes for a moment when she remembered him standing at the altar in front of Andrastes statue reading from the Book of Creations, his blue eyes darting through the lines of the book before he looked at the faithful flock. She remembered him always smiling down at her when he saw her in the crowd, her heart beating faster the moment he spotted her. Now he was praying again, but not out of devotion to the Maker and Andraste, but out of fear. He feared for the well-being of his family and that was why he was praying.

That thought made her sad and she took a few more steps towards him, stopping right behind him. She heard his trembling voice and she knew that he was crying, or that he cried earlier. Without thinking she fell down on her knees and hugged him from behind. Sebastian turned, startled by the sudden hug but his heart calmed as he saw her, and quickly he chased away his tears.

"Marian? What are you doing here?" She lifted her head and blinked rapidly at him, not able to suppress her tears as relief washed over her.

"Sebastian Vael, don´t you ever walk away from me again! I almost died when I couldn´t find you anywhere!" She buried her face in his shoulder as she cried, he tightened his hug around her as he slowly rocked them back and forth.

"Shh, Marian... I am here." He soothed her hair, her soft lavender scent clouding his mind and filling his nose. He broke the hug and gently pushed her back to look at her wet and sad face.

"You thought I left?"

"I thought you galloped off through the city or to the forest. Please Sebastian don´t do this ever again." She begged him as he cupped her face leaning his forehead on hers.

"I promise leannan, never again." Then he kissed her forehead and she couldn´t help but smile as she felt his soft lips.

"I am sorry Sebastian, for yelling at you. And I promise to be more careful from now on." He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs as he smiled at her.

"Please leannan, for the sake of our child, and yours. I can´t bare the thought of you sick." She smiled at him as she placed her palm on his face.

"You are not angry at me?" He smiled at her as he gazed deep into her eyes.

"How could I ever be angry at you? I can be angry at the Maker..." They both chuckled before he continued.

"...but at you? Never. My heart beats only for you, and only you."

"I am wondering if that love of yours will ever fade with time?" She asked him chuckling but he gladly answered her.

"My love for you can only grow Marian. Eternity itself would never extinguish my love towards you. I am yours, now and til the end of times." She smiled as two tears made their way down her face. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles, placing feather like kisses on her hand, she blushed as she felt his hot lips pressed on her soft and delicate skin. He lifted his head, gazing deep into her eyes, feeling as if her body melted away from his intense gaze, and Maker did you have to make his smile so beautiful?

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, I ate a little before I send Bethany to look for you." He blinked at her confused.

"You send her to look for me?"

"Yes, I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"I didn't want to yell at you." He smiled as he took her hands, lifting her from the cold floor. He guided her to the nearby bench before he sat down next to her, still holding her hand in his. He removed the hair from her face as his eyes gazed deep into hers, suddenly she wasn't angry at him anymore. Maker I can never be angry at that man for too long.

"Leannan, I am sorry for reacting the way I did, but it made me furious to think that someone poisoned you on purpose." She placed her palm on his face, he leaned into her touch.

"Whoever did this has no guts to confront us personally. We have to be careful though, we never know when he could strike again." Sebastian smiled at her, how much he loved this woman. Thank you sweet Andraste, for bringing her into my life. He took her hand from his face and brought it to his lips gently kissing her knuckles. She blushed again as he never seemed to stop.

"Sebastian, stop it, you are spoiling me." She couldn't help but giggle, he found out that this is the sweetest sound he ever heard.

"I would do anything to hear that sweet sound of yours." He kissed the inside of her hand now and her mouth slightly opened as she felt his hot kisses. He trailed the kisses up to her upper arm and he stopped just before he reached her shoulder, he saw her closed eyes and he had to chuckle as he saw her open them.

"Why did you stop?" He eyed her before he leaned closer to her, his hot breath tickling the skin on her face.

"You are in no condition Marian." He leaned away from her but he already awoke the beast within her. She pushed him back on the bench as he tried to get up, she slowly fell to her knees before him, her eyes dark with lust. His eyes widened with surprise and lust as he saw what she was trying to do.

"Marian we are at the chapel, for Maker's sake!" But he didn't resist and that drove her on. He leaned his back on the bench as he spread his arms ranking his fingers in his ha. He watched her unbuckle his belt as his breathing sped up.

"Maker Marian you are crazy!" He said as she opened his pants and brought his already hard and pulsing lenght out. She smiled wickedly at him before she darted her tongue out to lick him, he shuddered from the soft touch of her tongue on him and he couldn't resist her, even if he wanted to. He didn't care if someone would enter right now, all that mattered was her soft and warm mouth around him, and Maker how she flicks her tongue... He was lost in his pleasure, much to Hawke's liking. She could hear his uneven breathing as she intentionally sped up, his head fell back but his hands were still ranked in his hair, slightly pulling it. His eyes fell shut as he enjoyed her, he knew that they would be lucky if nobody enters the chapel now, but when he thought about it, he didn´t care. His hands came to his sides then, her head bumping up and down his long shaft. He brought his hand to her hair and gently he pushed her down until she devoured him completely, the thought of him filling her mouth completely almost made him come, but he was able to resist somehow. He released her hair and she lifted her head to gasp for air as her hand stroked him, he cupped her face and leaned down to her as he stroked her cheeks with his thumbs.

"That´s my wife." She flicked her tongue out to lick his cock and he shuddered again before she sucked him off. He fell back onto the bench as she did her work, and soon he couldn´t hold it anymore and his release exploded into her mouth. He had a hard time not to moan or groan from the intense orgasm so no one could hear them. She lifted her head and a small amout of his seed dripped from her mouth, she slowly washed it away with her thumb as she watched him, before she put her thumb in her mouth and gently sucked it off. He watched her with his predatory look on his face as he closed his belt buckle and pants, she lifted and sat next to him as he placed his hand around her shoulder. He looked around to make sure no one saw them before he turned back to her.

"You are so wicked."

"Oh yes, I think you have to punish me." He leaned closer to her ear before he spoke to her.

"Do you want me to…lick you off?" She shuddered at his words and he was pleased with her reaction.

"Oh yes." She moaned as he licked her earlobe.

"Then follow me." She watched him as he grabbed her hand and led them outside. She was so excited, she missed the wild side of Sebastian and she wondered where he led them because they weren´t going to the castle.

"Where are we going Sebastian?" She asked him as they walked to a small part of the gardens where no on could see them from the castle, it was well hidden between the trees. Marian looked around, wondering about this place but her thoughts were soon interrupted as Sebastian grabbed her hand and brought her down on the ground. She giggled as he leaned her on the tree behind her and she couldn´t help but blush as he lifted her dress and kissed the inside of her knee.

"Sebatsian what are you doing?" He smiled wickedly at her as he trailed kisses towards her thigh, her smile died as she realized what he wanted.

"Sebastian, Maker not here."

"And you could back in the chapel?" He came to her center and he pushed her underwear aside before he plunged his head between her folds. She gasped and moaned as she felt his hot and wet tongue gliding through her folds, causing her body to tremble with every touch, every lick of his tongue. Her head fell back on the tree, her breathing fast and uneven as he brought her closer to the edge. He lifted his head to take a deep breath before he plunged back, his tongue was inside her now and his nose touched her clit. Suddenly he grabbed her hips and brought her closer to his face, her center now better exposed to him and she could see him smiling at her, his face inches away from her hot and wet center.

"Do you know how much I love to lick you off like this?" Then he licked her sex in one long stroke and she trembled from his perfectly placed licks and kisses. She was close, he knew it but he wanted to torture her a little before she could finish. He came up to her and kissed her passionately, her taste still fresh on his mouth as his tongue glided deep into her mouth. She moaned, her hands ranked in his hair bringing him closer to her as his hands roamed her body. He forgot where they were and that she was in no condition for sex, so he forced himself to break the kiss. She gave him a disapproving look as he lowered himself to her center again, his eyes looking deep into hers before he plunged his head between her thighs. His tongue was amazing, hitting every spot in the right time and bringing her closer and closer to the edge. Her hand fell in his hair and pushed him deeper, he smiled and he gladly obeyed, plunging his entire face into her. He shook his head fast as he spread her thighs with his hands granting him even better access. He moved his entire face as his tongue hit the bundle of nerves inside her, the sensation was just too much to bear any longer and she came. He lowered his speed but he didn't stop, her body turning into a bundle of nerves as he hit the sensitive flesh. She bucked up her hips and he stopped, moving his hand across his face to clean it from her juices. He breathed deeply as he watched her coming back to normal, his hands still on her thighs as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Maker how can you hold your breath for so long?" He smiled at her as he settled her dress back.

"Years of practice." She laughed at that before she realized what he said, he saw her smile dying and he knew what she thought about.

"Marian..." He took her hand in his as he tried to apologize, but she stood up before he could say something.

"No, it's fine. You WERE like that, and I guess it's a good thing you have this period of your life behind you." He smiled as he stood up and cupped her face, the worry clearly written on it.

"Leannan, there is nothing on this world that would take me away from you. I love you."

"And I love you, but Sebastian really? In the garden?" He quirked up his eyebrows as he watched her confused.

"You harassed me in the chapel! What do you think is worse?" She punched his shoulder as he laughed, the punch was a little harder so he stopped laughing. Marian smiled as she came to him and kissed the spot where she hit him and he couldn't help but grin at her.

"Sorry, didn't want to punch you so hard."

"You think I am so weak?" He asked her chuckling and she couldn't help but smile.

"No, of course not. You are my strong and fearless prince, right? You will protect me from every evil witch there is outside?" She was teasing him, but in her eyes he could see the plea behind these words. In a flash he remembered Bethany's words 'she needs someone to be strong for her'. He hugged her waist and pressed her to his body, her giggle died as she saw his intense blue eyes staring at her and she wondered what she said to make him look at her like that.

"Yes Marian, I will protect you and I will help you carry any burden you carry around." Her smile died as she heard these words from him. Never had someone told her to carry her burden's with her, never had she felt so relieved before, only Sebastian made her feel this way, only Sebastian made her feel safe and protected. Her vision blurred from unshed tears as she leaned her head on his chest, the tears slowly starting to wet his shirt. He knew what her darkest secret was, and he would wait for her to tell him, he would not force her. She broke the hug and washed her tears away before she grabbed his hand and led them to a small bench near them. They sat down, he watched her silently as she regained back her normal breathing before she could talk.

"No one ever said that to me before, except my father, but when he died I felt alone. No matter how hard I try to forget this bloody evening I still see the Templars in my minds eye, I see my father lying on the ground and...and..." He hugged her and she couldn't hold the tears anymore. She trembled and sobbed, Sebastian's heart was torn apart as he saw her like that. Losing your family is hard enough but watching your family getting killed, is a whole different story. He soothed her hair and upper back as she cried and cried, his strong and protective hands wrapped around her giving her comfort and happiness in her miserable memories. She broke the hug after a while, she couldn't look into his eyes though, afraid she would lose her self control again.

"I was thirteen, my father and I took a walk around Lothering. We were looking for mushroom's, you know. Mother wanted to make mushroom soup so she sent us to look for some. It was getting late and my father lightened our path with some lighting magic, but then a bunch of Templars spotted us and a while later they ambushed us. My father was a powerful mage you know..." She looked at the grass before her, he could see her lower lip trembling but he decided not to say anything. He wanted to hear everything from her.

"Even though they used their powers to drain him out he still managed to kill a few of them. He screamed at me to run away, and that's what I did, but then I heard him screaming and I stopped. I turned around and saw them digging their swords in him and I screamed 'father, father' but he used the little force magic he had to push me far away from them. When I hit the ground I fell unconscious, only later I woke up in my mother's arms at home, everyone was crying. Then I remembered what happened and...I blame myself you know."

"Marian, how can you blame yourself? You were a child." He tried to comfort her but she just smiled bitterly, still avoiding his gaze.

"I still can't forget the day. And I probably never will." Then Sebastian remembered something his grandfather told him and he had to share it with her.

"Marian, the dead live on through our memory and our hearts, but if we forget them, then they are truly dead. If no one remembers them they have no need to exist anymore." She then locked her eyes with his, he brought up his hand and leaned his palm on her face.

"Marian, don't ever forget your father, or your mother and Carver. They watch over you and little one, I am sure of it." She smiled then, her heart fluttering as she gazed deep into his blue and honest eyes. Here she found refuge, in his arms and eyes, here she was safe and content and she wouldn't be happier anywhere else.

"Sebastian...there is nowhere I would rather be." He smiled then, he removed the hair from her face as he studied her face.

"We will be fine Marian. We will have a happy life." He hugged her then, her small and soft hands wrapped around him as he prayed to the Maker that they could have a happy and peaceful life after the bloody war.

####

A week until the war...

Aleksandra came to Starkhaven with Ibrahim on her side. Her father was still on the way with his army but he would arrive in a day or two. Sebastian wrote to Aleksandra a week ago telling her it would be best if she would come and bring Marian to Antiva until this is over. He hadn't the strength to tell her, he knew that would break her but he had no choice. Marian didn't even knew that Aleksandra is here so he stood here alone, waiting for Aleksandra to get out of the carriage to greet her. Aleksandra spotted Sebastian and walked over to him before they hugged each other. Aleksandra broke the friendly hug to look at him, and she was startled to see how much he aged over the past week's, how much his tired eyes gave him away. She smiled weakly at him before she spoke, her own voice choking her as it seems.

"Where is Marian?" Sebastian looked at the ground, unable to look into Aleksandra's eyes. She watched him closely, then she realized from his behavior that he didn't tell her. She closed her eyes for a moment to regain her thoughts before she whispered to him.

"You haven't told her?" Sebastian shook his head, still unable to look at her. Aleksandra placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him before she looked over her shoulder to Ibrahim.

"Take just what is necessary Ibrahim, we are leaving tomorrow." Ibrahim bowed and walked back to the carriage, Aleksandra took Sebastian's hand and led them inside the castle, his heart sinking into oblivion. She knew how her childhood friend felt right now and she prayed that Marian would understand them. They spotted Olga in the hallway and they called for her, she came to them and bowed.

"Where is the princess?" Aleksandra asked her and Sebastian felt even more sick.

"In the study Sultana, she is checking the law books." Aleksandra nodded to her before they walked to the study, Sebastian's body was tense and he felt sick in his stomach but he had to send her away, for her own safety, even if it meant she would hate him for the rest of their life. He hadn't even realized Aleksandra knocking on her door and he grabbed her hand, startled and afraid, before he whispered to her.

"Let me talk to her." Aleksandra eyed him suspiciously as they heard a `come in´ behind the door. Sebastian took a deep breath before he and Aleksandra entered the study. Marian smiled at Sebastian but when she spotted Aleksandra she laughed and ran to her to hug her. She broke the hug and saw her concerned face, she looked at Sebastian and saw the same concerned look on his face.

"What's going on?" She looked at Sebastian then back at Aleksandra, then back to Sebastian. Aleksandra smiled weakly at her before she took her hand and guided her to the large couch, they sat down and Aleksandra took a deep breath before she started to speak.

"I came here because Sebastian called me, but I am not staying for too long. I will leave tomorrow." Marian eyed her confused and sad, then she looked back at Sebastian and she saw his glassy eyes staring at the floor, his one hand leaned to the wall. Marian wanted to ask him what is going on but Aleksandra interrupted her.

"Sebastian has something to tell you." Marian turned her head back at Sebastian, he lifted his head but he avoided her gaze.

"Sebastian what's going on?" She saw him closing his eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath before he looked at her.

"Marian, love, as you know the divines armies are a week's journey away from Starkhaven. The Sultan and Alistair are on their ways, but the reason why I called for Aleksandra is..." He came closer to her and knelt down next to her taking her hand in his as he swallowed hard.

"I want you to go to Antiva with her until this is over." Marian blinked at him, her brain not believing the words she heard. She narrowed her eyes at him and took her hand back from his as she started to shake her head.

"No...no I won't!"

"Marian..."

"NO! I WON'T GO!" She stood up and paced the study, Sebastian and Aleksandra eyed each other before she stood up and grabbed Marian's wrist.

"Marian it is too dangerous for you to stay here. Please understand..."

"NO!" She shook of Aleksandra's grip and fell on her knees, her face cradled in her palms as she cried. Sebastian came and knelt down next to her as he hugged her.

"Leave us Aleksandra." He soothed her hair as Aleksandra made her way out of the study. It broke her heart to see her like this, but she had to leave in case Justinia enters the city. Sebastian held her tight to him as he felt her body shaking, his body also shook but he had to be strong, for her. He broke the hug and cupped her face to make her look at him.

"Marian, please listen to me."

"No Sebastian, I can't leave you, please." She hid her face in his shoulder and he had a hard time to suppress his own tears. His heart broke at the thought of her leaving him alone, if even for a few days, weeks...he wasn't sure if he would see her ever again and that made the lump in his throat even bigger. He didn't want her to leave either, but it was for her safety and for the safety of their unborn child, he couldn't allow himself to be selfish and risk everything.

"Marian please, please love it's for your own good." Then she lifted her head and he almost died at the expression she wore.

"Sebastian...but what if I lose you? I can't, I...if you die here I want to die with you. Please Sebastian..."

"Marian, you won't lose me. As soon as this is over I will come for you, and then we will live a happy and peaceful life."

"Sebastian..." She chocked out as she hugged him, and then his tears fell as well. He hugged her hard to him as he kissed her forehead, her cheeks and finally her lips. She sobbed and her entire body shook because of the fear she felt, she was afraid that this were the last moment's with him, and that thought broke her. She cried out a few times as they sat on the floor, his heart hammering wildly in his chest as he breathed in her scent. He smiled then, his mind showing images of her smile, her laugh, her lips...he broke the hug and cupped her face, her eyes red and her face wet from her crying. He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs wiping her tears away as he smiled at her.

"My Marian...do you remember the first time we met?" She blinked at him confused before she smiled.

"Of course...you were at the Chantry, standing near the Chantry doors in deep thought."

"You came to me and told me that my families death is avenged, that you took care of the Flint company. Do you remeber the awkward silence after that?" She leaned her ear on his chest where she could hear his heartbeat.

"Yes, we both stared at each other until Varric broke the silence, saying 'hey Hawke I know you like the Chantry but we gotta go'. Then I hastily left with the others, Maker I never blushed like that before." He smiled as he played with the locks of her hair.

"And now I can admit that I stared at your lovely shaped arse while you walked away. I am guilty." She lifted her head and looked at him with surprise written on her face.

"Brother Vael did that?" She teased him and he couldn't help but blush.

"Aye, and I admit that I prayed to Andraste for many hours after that." She chuckled and he knew he would miss her.

"Well I have to admit that I also stared at your lovely shaped arse, especially when you walked in front of me." Then a smirk crossed his face.

"I know you stared." She lifted her head, surprise written on her face.

"Varric told me." She blushed and lowered her head in shame, Sebastian gently took her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Would you hate me if I told you that I walked in front of you on purpose, after Varric told me?" She smiled at him.

"No, because I did the same, after Isabella told me you stared at mine." He shook his head, clealry annoyed from the pirate as Marian giggled.

"So we are both guilty then?" He asked her and she laughed.

"Yes, we are even." They both laughed now, until they suddenly stopped. Sebastian watched the features of her face, memorizing every little detail on her face, every little freckle she had. She did the same, her eyes wandering on his face, memorizing his cheek bones, his eyes, his lips...she stroked his face with her palm and he leaned into her touch.

"Sebastian?" He took her hand from his face and kissed her knuckles.

"Yes love?" He stopped kissing her and gazed deep into her eyes.

"I will go to Antiva, and I will await you there. After this I want you to come for me. Do you promise?" He watched her face for a while and smiled.

"Yes, I promise I will come for you as soon as this is over." Then they kissed each other, a lone tear escaping Marian as she kissed him back. He broke the kiss and cupped her face.

"Leannan, go and pack your things. You don't have much time." She nodded to him and sniffed, her heart and mind torn to pieces as she stood up. Sebastian stood up as well as he still held her hand. They watched each other like this, no one wanting to break the eye contact. He looked into her sad and frightened eyes and he had to tell her something, anything.

"I love you Marian. And I promise you that nothing will happen to us." She smiled at him before they both walked away, she went to pack her things and he to Fenris to see if everything is indeed ready.

####

Aleksandra walked through the castle with Ibrahim, both of them tense and frightened. Ibrahim won't stay at the war with her father, he will go back with Aleksandra and watch over her and Marian. Aleksandra was relieved to hear that Ibrahim stays with her but it hurt her to know that her father has to lead on the army. She didn't even want to switch position with Marian, she wouldn't know what to do if her husband would go to war. Aleksandra was in deep thought, her mind playing every worst possible scenario as suddenly she spotted Isabella and Varric walking towards them. Aleksandra forced a smile on her face as she approached them, Isabella and Varric bowed to her as she smiled at them.

"Lady Isabella, Sir Varric, I hope you are well?" She asked them and Varric smiled at her.

"Fine, Sultana, as much as the situation allows." Aleksandra's smile died as she lowered her head and stared at the floor.

"These are hard times indeed. We can only hope that we win." All of them silenced for a while, everyone thinking about the war before Ibrahim decided to break the silence.

"Lady Isabella, had you any use of my contacts?" She rolled her eyes before she answered him.

"We investigated every possible source but we are at a dead end right now. No one seems to know anything." Aleksandra shook her head frustrated before she looked at Isabella.

"So nobody knows anything? Not even a guess as to who could be behind it?" Varric rubbed his jaw, his mind in deep thought before he spoke.

"Well there are many who wish to kill our Hawke. She is target of many furious noble daughters who wish to be princess as well, but I don't think anyone of them would be stupid enough to try and poison her." Isabella readjusted from one leg to the other as she looked at Varric.

"We all know that, but that doesn't give us a lead. Anyway, we found nothing. It seems that this package came from outside the city." Aleksandra still looked at he floor, her eyes narrowed and her mind in deep thought.

"And that means she has enemies outside the city." Aleksandra stated but Varric shook his head.

"But nobody knows Hawke too good to poison her. I doubt that she was the target." Everyone watched him confused, but Ibrahim understood what he wanted to say.

"You think that someone wanted to poison the prince?" Aleksandra turned to him, her eyes wide with disbelief. She narrowed her eyes at him as she came a little closer to him.

"What are you saying Ibrahim?" She asked him in a slightly raise tone in her voice.

"Sultana, it could be that the package was misplaced, intstead of giving it to the Prince, he or she placed it on the Princess table." Aleksandra turned to Varric and Isabella, both wore a worried expression on their faces, though Varric doubted that someone would poison the prince.

"As far as I know, Choir boy does not have any potential enemies, everyone respects him after what happened with Malone." Aleksandra closed her eyes, she had a guess as to who could've poisoned the prince but she didn't dare to say it outloud.

"Varric?" He broke his thoughts as he heard the Sultana calling him.

"Yes?"

"Do you know a noble in Rivain, his name is Richard?" Varric darted his eyes around as he thought about the name.

"No, doesn't ring a bell, but I can find out." Aleksandra let out the breath she was holding.

"Good, I leave tomorrow but Isabella can write to me everything you find out. Marian is also coming with me to Antiva, it is safer for her there then here." Both Varric and Isabella watched her with wide eyes, before Isabella spoke after a long silence.

"So she is really leaving?"

"Well it's the best for her and her kid." Aleksandra nodded to them, her heart heavy with sadness and worry. Suddenly Anya came to them and bowed.

"Sultana, the scout came and said that your father will arive tonight with the army." Aleksandra smiled as she turned to Ibrahim. He smiled at her before she turned and started to leave, Ibrahim right behind her. Varric and Isabella stood there, both in deep thought about what Alexandra told them. They eyed each other before they left to find out who this Richard from Rivain is.

####

It was night and all of them stood outside the castle awaiting the Sultan to arrive. He came with a few of his personal guards to the castle, the army was camping outside the city walls for now. The Sultan dismounted his horse and he came towards Sebastian and the others. He stopped before Sebastian and folded his hands behind his back as he overlooked Sebastian and his friends.

"Sebastian, how are you?" Sebastian smiled weakly at him before he nodded.

"As good as the situation allows, Sultan." The Sultan narrowed his eyes at Sebastian, concern and worry written on his face.

"I hope Lady Marian decided to accompany my daughter to Antiva?" Sebastian nodded weakly to him, the big lump in his throat not allowing him to speak. The Sultan knew how he felt, he could see it in those empty, sad and worried eyes of his. The Sultan averted his eyes from Sebastian to his daughter who came towards them, a small smile on her face. She came to her father and hugged him, her heart heavy with sadness but she wouldn't allow herself to cry. She broke the hug and looked up to her father who smiled at his daughter.

"My lovely Sultana." He cupped her face and kissed her forehead, she closed her eyes to enjoy her father's presence as long as she could. Sebastian watched them and he blamed himself for separating a father and his daughter, he lowered his head in shame and regret. The Sultan approached him and placed his hand on Sebastian's shoulder giving him a gentle squeeze. Sebastian lifted his head and looked into the fearsome eyes of the Sultan until they heard someone approaching from behind. Sebastian turned only to see Marian approaching them, a small smile on her face as the Sultan smiled at her.

"Princess Marian, how are you?" Marian smiled weakly as she stopped next to Sebastian, ranking her fingers with his. She felt he was cold, her eyes snapped to his hand and she almost forgot that the Sultan asked her a question. She looked back at the Sultan and she forced a small smile on her face.

"Not so well, Sultan." Sebastian's head snapped to hers, his face stiff with worry as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. The Sultan watched them, his heart hurting him for seeing Sebastian like this. He looked back at Aleksandra and sighed before he spoke.

"Everything is ready for you and Marian at the palace. You know what you have to do while I am away." Aleksandra nodded to him as she looked at the ground, but the next words shocked her.

"And your cousin Richard will stay with you." Her head snapped at her father, her wide and narrowed eyes looking at her father. Marian felt Sebastian's body stiff and she looked up to him only to see his wide and narrowed eyes looking at the Sultan as well. Aleksandra and Varric eyed each other before she turned back to her father.

"I don't need him father. He can go back to Rivain." Isabella and Varric eyed each other, they remembered Aleksandra mentioning a Richard from Rivain but they didn't know that he is her cousin, and they wondered why she didn't like him. The Sultan's eyes narrowed at his daughter and she knew that he would scold her.

"Aleksandra you need some help with the ruling and that's why I called Richard." He walked past her but she walked after him.

"Father..." He stopped and turned to her, his face stiff with annoyance.

"Aleksandra, no discussion. He stays there while I am here, and let me warn you; I don't want any incidents." He started to walk back into the castle, Aleksandra stood next to Sebastian and Marian, her breathing fast and uneven and her eyes narrowed with anger. Sebastian came closer to her as she turned to him.

"Aleksandra why is he there?!" Marian watched him, confused as to why he is acting like that.

"You heard him, what can I do about that?!" She said annoyed to Sebastian and Marian decided to ask.

"Who is Richard?" Sebastian turned his head to Marian, his face stiff with anger and his eyes narrowed at her, she guessed that he is someone from Sebastian's past, someone he didn't want to see again.

"Someone I don't wish you to meet." He turned his head to Aleksandra again before he barked at her.

"Aleksandra, I want him away from my wife!" Aleksandra turned her head away from him for a moment before she looked back at him.

"He won't get close to her. I will make sure of it." She said to him as Marian came to Sebastian taking his hand in hers, his head snapped to hers and his heart tightened in his chest as he saw her small smile.

"Let's go into the castle, it's getting cold." He nodded to her, he looked one last time at Aleksandra before he and Marian made his way into the castle. Aleksandra stood there, annoyed and angry as Varric and Isabella approached her. Isabella grinned at her as she crossed her hands in front of her chest, Varric leaned his fists on his hips as he stared at the Sultana.

"So, care to tell us who this Richard is?" Aleksandra closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them, looking at both of them.

"He is the least person Sebastian wants around Marian." They slowly started to walk back into the castle as Aleksandra explained to them who her cousin Richard is.

####

Everyone sat in the dining room finishing up their dinner, they were silent for the most part of the evening, everyone concerned and worried about the war. The silence was uncomfortable and Marian glanced at the large table from time to time; everyone was in deep thought, no jokes and stories were told, even Varric was silent. She watched the unfinished meal on her plate, her fingers tapping nervously on the table as her mind became weary. She shook her head before she decided to retreat to her chambers, she stood up and everyone's head turned to her, Sebastian lifted from his chair as he took her hand in his.

"Marian?" His voice was filled with concer and she had to smile to him, his soft blue eyes looking into hers.

"I am just a little weary...it's the baby."

"Let's go to bed then." She placed her hand on his and she smiled.

"Stay here for a while longer can't leave our guests alone." She whispered to him and he wanted to protest but the intimidating look she gave him interrupted him. She bowed to everyone and left, leaving her husband alone with the guests. Sebastian watched her leave, his heart sinking into oblivion as he remembered that he won't see her for a while, and that thought made him sad and angry. He turned back to the meal on his plate but he was unable to eat it. His foot was silently tapping on the floor, his mind and heart heavy with worry and concern about everything. He didn't want to admit to the others, but he was scared as hell. He sat there readjusting on his chair from time to time and soon everyone else noticed the nervous and worried prince. The Sultan took a deep breath before he decided to speak to him, hoping to distract his mind from the problems.

"Have you ever participated in a war Sebastian?" Sebastian's feet stopped tapping as well as his fingers, his eyes locked on his plate before he averted his eyes to the Sultan who watched him with concern written on his face.

"No, but I heard my father talking about it sometimes." Everyone listened to the conversation the prince and the Sultan were having, Sebastian finally settled himself on the chair as the Sultan started to speak.

"War is never easy, Sebastian. I remember when I went to the battlefield alongside your father. We were both young but luckily we outnumbered our enemies. Your father was as young as you right now when I first joined him. I never would've guessed that I would do the same with his son." He drank his wine, Sebastian watched him and wondered were this conversation was heading to.

"But we are ready Sebastian. We will win this." Sebastian lowered his head and closed his eyes as the feeling of guilt and shame washed over him again. His hands turned to fists on the table as he found the courage to speak.

"I am sorry...to all of you." Everyone stopped eating and stared at Sebastian who still had his head lowered and eyes closed. He felt their eyes on him and he slowly lifted his head to look at them, his heart filled with guilt and shame.

"I am sorry for bringing you into this. I know it isn't my right to pull you into my problems, and I thank you for helping me. I really do." Aleksandra's eyes were glassy, Fenris looked at the wine glass before him, Varric and the Sultan stared at Sebastian. Isabella rolled her eyes before she spoke up after a long silence.

"We owe you, Sebastian. At least the three of us do." He watched Isabella confused before she continued, the lump slowly forming in her throat.

"We had nowhere else to go, you could've just abandoned us after you claimed back your throne, but you didn't. You gave us and Hawke a new life and a home, and we are grateful for that." Varric nodded to that before he added.

"Yep, you helped us and we help you as best we can. We owe it to you and to Hawke." Fenris took a sip from his wine before he spoke up.

"Especially to Hawke. She did so many things for us...she helped me to kill Danarius and to settle my life. She taught me what freedom is and she never abandoned me."

"She could've let the Arishok take me but she didn't, she fought for my freedom, she risked her life for me." Isabella stated and Sebastian remembered the time when she helped him.

"She avenged my parents death without even asking for anything in return. Even when I struggled between being a brother of the faith or prince of Starkhaven, she was always there for me, always supporting me in whatever course I would take." His eyes became distant, everyone stared at him as he continued.

"I was such a fool back in Kirkwall, I fell in love with her and I denied my feelings for her for seven years...everything would've been different now had I accepted them before." Everyone was silent, all of them staring at the table as if searching for the answers. Sebastian remembered the time in Kirkwall, when he was the insecure chantry brother struggling between his destiny. He laughed bitterly before he continued, his eyes still distant.

"I prayed to Andraste to clean me from the 'taint', I was such a fool that I didn't realize that she was the sign I prayed for so long." He leaned his face in his hands, his mind screaming at him for acting as he did. He was lucky that she didn't fell in love with someone else, that she silently waited for him to realize his path, his destiny. He lifted his head, his hands folded under his chin as he looked at the room, his heart heavy with regret and fear.

Aleksandra watched him and she couldn't believe how much Sebastian changed, how much he felt for Marian. She averted her eyes to the plate before her, her eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to fight back her tears. Fenris sipped his wine, his mind thinking about the time they spent in Kirkwall and when he first met Hawke. She was always loyal to him and she was his only friend, she taught him what friendship and freedom is. Isabella stared at the table playing with the fork in her hand, she still thought about the time she saved her from the Arishok, and that day she swore to herself that she will always be there for Hawke no matter what. She never realized how much that day changed her, how much that memory is burned in her mind and knowing she will never forget it. Varric rubbed his jaw thinking when he first met her; he was saving her money from a thief and he had to smile silently when he thought of her for a good business partner, and nothing more. He never would've guessed that she would hold together so many people who all had different thoughts, different views in their life. He shook his head as he took his wine glass and lifted it in the air, everyone watching him confused before he spoke.

"I would like to propose a toast." Everyone else lifted his wine glass in the air, Sebastian hesitated a little as the lump in his throat grew even bigger, but he raised his wine glass too. Varric took a deep breath before he continued, his voice loud, determined and trembling.

"For our Hawke; the strong, fearsome and brave Champion of Kirkwall who helped us digging out our shit whenever we needed her." All of them smiled before Isabella continued, the glasses still held in the air.

"For our Hawke; who never abandoned us even if we stabbed her in the back, for believing in us whenever we needed her." Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment before he heard Fenris speaking.

"For our Hawke; for showing us that not all mages are abominations, and for showing us the right path whenever we needed her." Bethany took a deep breath to gather her thoughts as her vision blurred from her unshed tears.

"For my sister; who never let me or my brother starve out, who stood strong for us and always protected us whenever we needed her." Everyone went silent then, all of them still holding their glasses in the air. Sebastian's free hand turned to a fist as he held his glass in the air, the silence showing him that it is his turn for a toast. The lump in his throat grew incredibly big as he swallowed hard hoping that this would make it easier to speak, but it was not. He took a deep breath as he blinked rapidly, everyone saw how much it worried him and how much frightened he was. He managed to find his voice again before he spoke, his voice trembling and frightened.

"For my wife...for showing me the right path. For giving her heart to me...for being there for me...for enduring everything with me...and for loving me because her heart is the most valuable thing in the world."

"Cheers!" Varric said before all of them emptied their glasses. Sebastian slammed the glass back on the table, sorrow overwhelming him as he stood up, not able to sit with the others anymore. He needed to be alone for a while before he would make his way to their bedroom.

Everyone watched him leave and everyone stood up soon after him, the sadness and fear dwelling over them as they made their way back to their rooms. Sebastian walked out to the gardens, he needed some fresh air to calm his aching heart. He grabbed a handful of his shirt where his heart was as he leaned his body on the nearby wall, his breathing heavy and ragged as he fought for air. He never wanted this bloody war, he never wanted to feel this way, but winning this war would mean a long and happy life with her. He closed his eyes for a moment, his mind slowly settling back as he thought about her smile, her laugh, her voice...he would do this for her, even if it meant he dies here he would crush Orlais' army and he would grant her a life of peace.

He opened his eyes again and realized it is late, he took a deep breath before he made his way to their bedroom, his heart and mind heavy. He slowly made his way up the stairs, leaning his hand on the railing as he tried not to stumble on the stairs. He could see the candlelight going from the door and he smiled knowing that she is still awake and waiting for him. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it, the seconds that passed as he opened the door felt like hours until the door was widely open. He stared at the room and saw candles lit all across the room, he could see her from the corner of his eye standing by the bed but he didn't look at her, he didn't dare to.

"Sebastian." Her voice was almost a whisper and it forced him to look at her. It was then when he saw that she wore the red sleeveless dress that he once dared her to wear again. He swallowed hard as he looked at her, swallowing because of sadness and arousal he felt at that moment. He entered and closed the door behind him before he walked towards her stopping just a few inches away from her body. His eyes were half open as he gazed into her eyes, he could see her red and tired eyes and knew she was crying just a moment ago. He raised his hand to her face and placed it on her cheek, her eyes closing at the touch as a lone tear made it's way down her face. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, her lower lip quivering as she tried hard not to cry again. He raised his other hand and cupped her face forcing her to open her eyes and to look at him, and her will almost broke at the expression he wore. She saw him swallowing hard before he opened his mouth to speak, his mouth and lips suddenly dry.

"Marian." His eyes ran across her face, the tears dwelling up in her eyes again as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her for a heated and long kiss. Her hands were still holding his shirt as he wrapped his hands around her pulling her even closer to his chest. His hands held her tight to him as if he was preventing her from leaving him, Marian did the same her hands holding his shirt hard, not willing to release him. They never broke the kiss as he slowly lowered her on the bed, it only deepened the kiss as his fingers traced feather like touches on her neck and shoulders. The kiss grew more demanding and she grabbed the end of his shirt pulling it up as he raised his hands to help her. The shirt fell on the floor leaving his upper body naked as he kissed her neck, tracing a path to her shoulders and then to the peak of her breasts. Her hands trailed his back up and down as he untied the laces of the dress, his movements slow but determined. The corset fell aside and his mouth fell over her soft rosy peaks, she moaned as she felt his tongue slowly circling around her peaks before she felt him sucking it in. She gasped as he suddenly bit her, then he lifted from her a little to remove the rest of the dress. She was naked now, writhing and tensing underneath him as he removed his trousers and underwear leaving him completely naked above her. He lied above her, both naked and hot from arousal, but he searched something in her eyes, something that seemed lost at that moment as he trailed his finger across her cheek. She watched him closely, his eyes gazing deep into hers as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Marian...my Marian...don't be sad, please..." He kissed her as he saw her lower lip quivering again, his heart breaking at the sight of her like that. She closed her eyes as she felt two tears going down her face, his kiss growing more gentle and passionate as he readjusted above her settling himself between her knees. Then he slowly pushed inside her, the sensation causing them to moan. He slowly started to move, her tight walls gripping him as he slowly lost himself to the sensation, his arousal grew more and more and he lost his control, his thrusts becoming wilder and faster. Hawke forgot about her worries as her release came closer and closer until it crushed over her, every muscle in her body relaxing as he spilled his seed inside her. They both breathed heavily as Sebastian settled next to her, his body still a little shaking from his release as he stared at the ceiling.

"Marian?" She lifted her head and looked up at him, the dim light in the room causing his face to glow.

"Yes love?" He still looked at the ceiling, his heart heavy with worry as he spoke.

"I promise you that I will come for you, then we will live a peaceful and content life." She smiled at him as she brought her hand to his face and placed her palm on it. Sebastian looked down on her and saw her smile, and he had to smile too.

"I know...I don't doubt that..." She hugged him as she leaned her head on his chest, his slow and steady breathing slowly lulling her into sleep. Sebastian wrapped his arm around her as he closed his eyes, a lone tear made it's way down his face. He would get her back home...he would.

####

Aleksandra and Ibrahim were ready to leave for Antiva, they stood by the carriage and awaited Marian and Bethany to come down. They were still packing their things, but soon they would take their leave towards Antiva. Sebastian was waiting with Aleksandra for Marian, he still couldn't believe that he would not see her for at least a month, and that made him sad. The Sultan came to him and patted his shoulder, hoping to comfort him a little, Sebastian just smiled weakly before he looked back at the ground.

Aleksandra watched Sebastian the entire time and she had a hard time to suppress her tears as she saw just how troubled he was. She wanted so badly to kill Justinia herself but she just hadn't the means to do that. She lifted her head towards the castle gates and saw Marian and Bethany approaching them, both of them sad for leaving their home.

"Here they come." Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment before he looked at Marian, and his heart shattered to pieces as he saw the servants behind her with her luggage. He took a deep breath as she approached him and the Sultan, she bowed in front of the Sultan before she spoke to him, her head lowered as her eyes stared at the ground.

"Thank you, Sultan, for everything..." He cupped her face and kissed her forehead, just as a father would kiss his daughter. She lifted her head and blinked at him and all she could see was the wide smile on his face.

"Await us Marian, we will finish this soon." She smiled weakly at him as he turned and walked towards Aleksandra. Marian watched him leave before she turned her head to Sebastian, her heart almost stopped beating at the sad look he gave her. She came very close to him, his scent filling her nose as she inhaled deeply, hoping to remember even his smell.

"Leannan...watch over yourself...you know you have to be careful because of little one..." She nodded to him as she silently started to cry, his heart shattering to pieces, he dared not to touch her though, or he wouldn't be able to let her go.

"It has to be like this Marian...for now."

"I know, I will miss you so much." Then she hugged him, her face buried in his chest as he held her tight to him. He took a deep breath to settle his mind, his hand soothing her hair as he whispered to her.

"Marian...I love you...always remember that." She broke the hug and looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears but still she smiled as she cupped his face.

"Well see each other soon. I love you." She gave him a small kiss on his mouth before she turned away from him to greet the others. He watched her the entire time, his eyes glued on her as she hugged everyone. He felt alone, empty and powerless as she turned at last to him. They watched each other, both not wanting to break the eye contact, both not wanting to leave each other alone. He nodded to her before she nodded back, and with that she turned and entered the carriage. Sebastian greeted Aleksandra and Ibrahim until they too disappeared in the carriage along with Marian and Bethany. Marian looked out of the window glancing one last time to Sebastian as she winked at him, before the carriage started it's way to Antiva. Sebastian's heart broke as he stood there watching how he let the love of his life go, but he couldn't be selfish. Soon, all of this would be over, and soon he would hold her in his arms again.


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry for the delay, I'm kind off busy writing another story, so I'll update this when can. Enjoy!

####

Chapter 29

A week later...

He stood up early in the morning, he barely slept the night so he was weary, though he couldn't allow himself to be weary. He called for his steward to prepare his armor for him before he walked to the mirror to look at his reflection. He was tired, too tired to spar against someone let alone lead an army into the war, though he had no choice. He looked into his eyes in the mirror, they were red and dark circles formed under them, his face covered by a small beard...it seems he aged a lot in the past week.

He never would've thought that he would miss her so much, that his entire days would be filled with thoughts about her, and nothing else but her. He smiled weakly at the thought of her, her scent still so fresh in his nose, he could still feel the pressure of her soft lips against his, and he could almost feel the touch of her body on his. He looked away from his reflection and stared out of the window, the morning sun wasn't out yet, but the sky was slowly getting alight with wonderful tones of orange and red and blue. He never even realized that the morning in Starkhaven is so wonderful, so intense with colors and emotions as the early birds started to sing their welcome to the first rays of sun. He smiled again and wondered if they would ever enjoy the first rays of sun together again.

He turned and walked out of his bedroom, his mind was empty though her face was still in his mind's eye, she was smiling at him, as always. The walk he took from his bedroom to the armory was never ending, the minutes and seconds seemed like eternity. He felt like he was dream walking, as if he wasn't in his own body anymore as his mind showed him the past few weeks of his life, in every image he was with her, laughing and smiling, loving and hugging her. He smiled as he entered the armory but then his smile died as he came back to reality; Henry and a few servants were standing near a dummy, and the dummy was wearing his armor. A white dragonbone armor with the crest of Starkhaven on its chest, paired with white dragonbone gauntlets and greaves.

It was his grandfather's and father's armor and he wanted to wear it in their honor, and he wanted to apologize to his father. He slowly started to dress into the chain mail, the heavy curtain falling down his body all down to his knees, then he took the greaves and buckled the leather strings behind his legs. When he fastened all the strings tight enough he and Henry took the heavy armor and put it on him, Henry fastened the leather strings on his back where he fastened the strings on his shoulders and chest. At last he took the gauntlets and his hand fitted into them like they were made for him. He fastened the last strings before he walked to the mirror in the room and he almost gasped at the sight of him in the armor. Henry came up from behind and he almost gasped as well as he saw the similarity of him and Nicholas Vael.

"You look just as Prince Nicholas sire." Henry couldn't help but comment and Sebastian had to smile.

"You think so?"

"Aye, my lord. I remember the time when I prepared the exact same armor for him when he went to fight some bandit's. Later he gave this armor to your father, Prince Alexander, and now the armor is in your hands, Prince Sebastian." Then Henry's smile faded away as his eyes became distant, silence filled the room before he spoke again.

"I always hoped you wouldn't have to wear this armor, but here we are..." Sebastian turned to him and watched the features of his old face, Henry served his grandfather and his father, now he served him and Sebastian was more than grateful for that. He placed a hand on Henry's shoulder and the old man lifted his head to look at the prince.

"I want to thank you Henry, for serving my family for so long. And I want to thank you for serving me." Henry bowed his head as he heard the young Prince talking like this, his heart tightening in his chest.

"It is an honor to serve your family sire, and you of course. May the Maker watch over all of you, sire." Sebastian nodded to him as he gave his shoulder a strong pat.

"I will leave the castle to you Henry. I won't be here for a while." Henry nodded to him as Sebastian retrieved his hand from his shoulder, before he walked out of the armory. His heart hammered in his chest as he made his way out of the castle, and again he felt like he was dream walking, like his body is not his own anymore. He was frightened, he thought about all the worst possible scenarios that could happen to him, and then to her. He thought about the things that would happen to her if he were to die in the war and the thought scared him even more.

He stopped suddenly, his hand searching for a nearby wall to support himself as he struggled to breathe, the thought breaking his heart. He knew Justinia would go for her, he knew she would search the Free Marches for her until she finds her, then she would punish her in public, which meant either she would hang her or she would lose her head.

Sebastian was sick, his stomach turning over and over and he was sure that he would vomit, though nothing came out of him. He took a deep breath as he straightened his spine before he started walking again, sick, sad and frightened. He came to the big entry door to the castle and his heart started to hammer once again. He nodded to the nearby guards to open the door, the guards eyed each other before they opened the doors for the Prince. The doors slowly revealed the city and its people, and Sebastian's heart skipped a beat as he saw the Sultan and Alistair already waiting for him on their horses. Sebastian walked confidently towards them, he tried hard to hide his fear as he approached his new horse. He missed his old horse but sadly, Rozalyn stole him, and he couldn´t help but wonder where she is right now.

He shook his head as he mounted his horse, the guards came and gave him his sword and shield as he settled himself. He sheathed the sword in its sheath, the shield was held by his left hand as he looked up at both the Sultan and Alistair, and he was surprised to see both of them…calm. He didn't know how to explain the expression they both wore on their faces other then calmness and he wondered how could they be so calm when they are about to face their enemy. Alistair noticed Sebastian was watching them and he couldn't help but grin at the frightened prince.

"You know, I was exactly as nervous as you when we went to fight the Archdemon. It was my first battle you know…" Sebastian watched Alistair as he listened to him.

"We prepared the army, Diana, me and my friends. We walked across all of Ferelden to gather what forces we could, and we gathered a lot." Alistair came on his horse next to Sebastian and gave his shoulder a strong pat.

"Believe me, if I won against the Archdemon, then we'll win against Justinia. Have faith." Alistair snapped something in him, something that was long buried within. He looked up at Alistair and knew the battle is going to start soon...without thinking he dismounted his horse, Alistair watched him confused as he saw Sebastian running back to the castle.

"Where are you going?!" Alistair yelled at him and Sebastian turned to him but still he walked backwards as he yelled back at him.

"I forgot something, I'll be right back!" Then he turned and started to run again. His heart hammered in his chest as he thought about Alistair's words. A while later he reached the garden, then he ran to his garden chapel and suddenly his heart was calm like it wasn't in many years. He was...content, happy even. He entered the chapel and walked before the statue of Andraste, he knelt down before her, his eyes fixed on her face as he started to pray, just like he prayed in the Kirkwall Chantry.

He didn't know why he had the sudden urge to pray, but something in Alistairs sentence snapped in him. He had faith but he pushed it away. It was hard to keep his faith so strong like he had in Kirkwall when all the Maker did was against him. He felt abandoned by him, yet he prayed, not for him, not for his winning...but for her. He prayed to keep her safe and to watch over her, he prayed for her well-being, her happiness, her health...he prayed for many things, but he never prayed for himself.

He finished the prayer, he still looked at Andrastes face and he couldn't help but admire her beauty, and her courage. She had the courage to stand against everyone only to make a difference, to show people that magic is no taint. Sebastian tried to achieve something too, he wanted everyone to see that Marian was innocent, that she is not responsible for the deaths of innocent people. He wanted **them **to see her in the way he saw her, a brave, intelligent, smart and wonderful woman. That is who she really is...his Marian, not the murderer and conspirator as the divine Justinia claims her to be.

He stood up, still looking at the statue. He was at peace again, and somehow he was more confident to win this then he was a few moments ago. He whispered another prayer to the Maker and his bride for his army, he hoped to have as little casualties as possible. He turned and ran back outside the castle, thinking about her again and if she is well.

He came out fast and saw that Alistair and the Sultan were gone so he mounted his horse and made his way down the city, where his army awaited him, their leader. As he galloped off he saw many citizens of Starkhaven waving to him, all of them smiled at him. The army announced the Prince and suddenly the entire army split into two to grant their Prince the access to the front. He stopped next to Alistair and the Sultan, Alistair looked at him and saw there is something different about the Prince, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Glad it made you a little more relaxed."Sebastian looked back at Alistair, not quite getting the meaning of him and Alistair had to smile.

"Whatever you forgot made you more confident then you were before." Sebastian smiled as he looked back at the enemy.

"I prayed Alistair." Both Alistair and the Sultan looked at him, both stunned from Sebastian's confession. The Sultan's smile got even wider as he patted his shoulder. Sebastian looked at him before he averted his eyes to the enemies, suddenly he saw three figures on horses approaching them.

The Prince, the King and the Sultan eyed each other before they galloped off to meet the three figures in the middle of the battlefield. When they came close enough they saw the Divine Justinia, Seeker Cassandra and Lelianna standing there, watching and awaiting them. Sebastian was in the middle facing Justinia. She lifted her head and saw the Sultan and Alistair at his side and she couldn't help but laugh aloud. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her as he tightened his grip on the saddle, his anger growing more and more. Justinia finally stopped laughing and looked at Sebastian, her eyes and face turning cold.

"King and Sultan...I never thought you would come to his aid. It seems you have hidden it well, even from my spies." The Sultan narrowed his usually calm eyes at her as he spoke.

"We hid nothing, Justinia. Your spies seem incapable." She laughed again, she seemed to enjoy this 'play'. She stopped laughing again, and again she spoke.

"You disappoint me Sultan. I thought you knew the true value of justice, which has to be done." The Sultan took a step forward with his horse so he was a little closer to her now, his eyes still narrowed and fixed at her.

"I know the value of justice, but a blind man can never see justice, even if its held out in front of his face." The smile on Justinia's face died as she heard the Sultan countering her. Sebastian and Alistair grinned at her, the Sultan was old but he had a golden tongue. Justinia glanced at Sebastian and Alistair and saw them grinning at her, which only caused her anger to rise as she spoke to them.

"Justice is what I am trying to do here! I am trying to judge the one responsible for the massacre in Kirkwall!" Then Sebastian snapped at her, not able to hold his temper any more.

"The one responsible for that is **dead**! Why don't you write it down in your head!" Cassandra made a forward move to them but Justinia grabbed her hand and she stopped immediately. Justinia grinned at Sebastian, she ignored the King and Sultan completely as she chose the words to speak.

"Then tell me, Prince Vael, how was it? How was it when the Chantry was destroyed right in front of your eyes and you couldn't do anything?" The smile returned on her face as his anger grew.

"How was it to watch Grand Cleric Elthina die, and you couldn't safe her despite the promise you gave her?" These words struck Sebastian hard. He immedately remembered the argument he and Marian had right after the Chantry was blown to pieces as they stood there with Anders. He demanded justice and he got it, but to what price? It wasn't him who killed Anders, it was her. She found him and she brought him to their gang, and then he demanded her to kill him...

Sebastian never thought of that until now, in the middle of the battlefield when his enemy stood right before him. He hated to admit it, but she was right. He vowed to protect Elthina, but he failed. He made her kill him and he demanded justice...but all he got was to fulfill his own selfish wishes. He closed his eyes for a moment, Justinia couldn't help but laugh again as she saw that she hit the right nerve. Sebastian's eyes snapped open at her, his eyes filled with anger and hatred as his grip around the saddle tightened even more.

"I want you to see Sebastian...she has killed him and she has avenged Elthina's death, yes...but what about her doing in this? Why hadn't she investigated him, why hadn't she checked him through and through...why did she trust him when she knew that he was an abomination?" Part of the question he already asked her. _Why do you trust him, Hawke?_ She turned to him then with a wide smile on her face. _Because he is a good man, and because he helps people. _Sebastian came back to reality then, his mind screaming at him for even listening to her blabbering.

"Because she believes in people. Because she always sees someone's good side, never their bad side. Because she is a kind hearted woman and BECAUSE she is my WIFE!" Sebastian yelled at her, she watched him stunned and confused. She thought she broke him, she thought she made him submit...

"You don't know anything of what happened in Kirkwall, nobody does! I was there with Varric, Fenris, Isabella and our other companions form the very beginning! I know what she did for the city and their people so don't..." Sebastian pointed his finger at her, his nostrils flared with anger as well as his eyes.

"..don't you dare try to tell me who Marian Vael is! I know her through and through..." Sebastian's voice trailed off, he lowered his hand back to the saddle but his angry eyes were fixed on her still.

"...and I will not let you tell me otherwise." Justinia smiled again as she looked away for a moment, before she looked back at him.

"Your eyes are blinded by love, so you can't see true justice." Sebastian lowered his head and smiled, she remembered him of someone...

"You keep talking about justice..." He lifted his head to look at her, the mocking smile still on her face.

"...yet all you do is sacrificing the lives of thousands of people only so you could have **your **justice. Anders talked the same; _justice for all mages..._" He tried to mimic Anders' voice before he continued back with his own voice.

"...but what he did, served only **his **justice, and no one else's, because many people died of this injustice." Justinia was silent, she had no words to throw at him, nothing she could do to kill him right now...she closed her eyes tight, her knuckles turning white as she spoke to them through her gritted teeth.

"Are you...comparing me with that...that **abomination?**!" Sebastian lifted his head to stare down at her as he answered her.

"Yes... but I also pity you, just as I pitied Anders for losing his sanity." Justinia laughed then as she half turned her horse.

"You are going to regret those words...Vael." Then they turned and left, the King, the Sultan and the Prince did the same. They stopped before their army and took their weapons in hand. Alistair put on his helmet before he spoke to Sebastian.

"A speech would be nice, Prince." He said half teasingly, Sebastian galloped to the front and trotted up and down the front line, his body and face turned towards his people.

"Citizen's of Starkhaven, my friends...my brothers and sisters. I know that you don't want this, I know you want to be in your homes with your families now...but right now, we have to fight for their freedom...for our freedom." Sebastian looked closely to every man in the front lines. They were horsemen, equipped with spears and longswords, their horses equipped with heavy armor. He could see the fear written on their faces, even though they were trained to fight in a war. Sebastian took a deep breath before he started talking again.

"Fear not, my friends, because we are fighting for what is holy to us. We are fighting for a better tomorrow for our children and grandchildren. **We** are fighting for the Maker because this isn't what He wanted the Divine to be like! He didn't want her to terrorize the people with her status and influence! He wanted her to be a mother everyone could turn to for help, He wanted her to be our friend! But that is not what she is trying to do!" Sebastian stopped in the middle and took out his sword holding it tight by his side as he glanced down at his army.

"We don't want someone to terrorize us because we have our own rights! She wants injustice, and we are here to bring justice to everyone!" He turned on his horse and saw the Divines army already running towards them. Sebastian took a deep breath as he raised his sword in the air.

"We are at the Makers side, and **nothing **can stop us!" The entire army roared behind him as they stared to gallop past him, all of them holding their spears and shields as they came closer to their enemy. Sebastian could see Justinia smiling at him from afar, then he galloped off to the battlefield. He would fight against her, and he would win.

####

In the meanwhile, Antiva...

The carriage arrived at the large marble palace. It was an astonishing view to see the entire walls build out of marble, and Marian had to admit it looked more beautiful then the stone walls build in Starkhaven and everywhere else. She exited the carriage and stopped to admire the view of the palace which was even larger then the Starkhaven castle. Marians wide eyes stared at the foreign architecture, it was wonderful to see that not everything in Thedas is the same. Aleksandra saw her staring up at the palace, her mouth agape and her eyes wide and she had to comment.

"We in Antiva like our homes to be big." Marian turned her head towards Aleksandra for a while then back to stare at the large palace walls.

"It's amazing Aleksandra. To build the entire palace of marble is breathtaking, it's really beautiful." Aleksandra smiled at her as she ranked her hand with hers.

"Wait til you see the inside of the palace. Ibrahim!" He came to them and bowed.

"Could you take care of our package? I want to show Marian the inside of the palace." Ibrahim smiled and bowed before he left. Aleksandra led Marian through the large palace gates and she stared at the carvings on the door frame. The marble was white, mostly, but there were many shades of grey and black too. Marian looked around the entry room, she saw the many golden frames and decorations which fitted wonderfully with the marble. She looked from painting to painting, her mouth agape as she did so and Aleksandra couldn't suppress her laugh, Marian knew she was laughing because of her and she blushed, hard.

"Sorry, don't want to appear...uncivilized." Aleksandra waved her hand to her, showing Marian that no harm is done. They entered the gardens and Marian couldn't help but stare again. Flowers of every possible color were scattered throughout the garden, everything was neatly decorated and taken care of, Marian turned to Aleksandra with a surprised smile on her face.

"This garden is gorgeous!" Aleksandra led her to the garden pavilion in the far end of the garden. They sat down and ordered some tea and fruits, they were both exhausted but they wanted to spend a little time together before they retreat to their chambers. Aleksandra watched Marian for a while and saw that she was in deep thought, she was probably thinking about Sebastian, she understood her though. She was also thinking about her father.

"How are you Marian?" Marian smiled weakly at her before she stared back at her hands in her lap.

"Fine." She answered with a voice filled with sadness. Aleksandra saddened at the sight of her friend to be like that, and she tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry so much Marian, everything will be fine, you'll see." Then Ibrahim came to them and bowed.

"Sultana, Princess, your packages have been placed in your room's. Everything is ready, whenever you wish to retreat to your chambers."

"Good, now come here and join us." But as soon as Aleksandra finished the sentence the guard announced someone in the gardens, though they didn't say the name.

"Attention!" Everyone went silent then as Aleksandra tried to see who is coming to them, and she almost got a heart attack when she saw Richard approaching them. She turned her head to Ibrahim, her angry eyes boring holes into him as she asked him annoyed.

"He is already here?!"

"Aleksandra!" She closed her eyes for a moment to lower her temper, then she turned her head to him, her eyes narrowed even more as she stared angrily at him. Marian watched her confused, she still didn't know why Aleksandra and Sebastian hated him. Then she turned her head towards the approaching figure who was very close to them now, and she had to admit that Richard was very handsome.

He was black haired, tall, he had ocean blue eyes and a very beautiful face. Marian unintentionally stared at him and their eyes met, he send her a wicked smile before he turned his head to Aleksandra, the smile still spread on his face.

"Don't you want to greet your cousin?" His voice was...nice, deep and rough, he was a very confident person and Marian was sure that he could swoop every lady from her feet. Perhaps that's why Sebastian didn't want him around her? He was handsome, yes, but he wasn't her type. Aleksandra let out a long breath before she answered him, her voice filled with anger and annoyance.

"What do you want, Richard? Don't you have things to take care off?" He looked at Marian for a while before he returned his attention to Aleksandra.

"Don't worry, I took care of everything. Besides..." He turned his attention back to Marian and she could see the mischievous twinkle in his blue eyes as he stared at her, clearly he was a charmer, and a very good one at that. He eyed her from head to toe with a seductive smile on his face.

"...why don't you introduce me to the fine Lady?" Marian lifted her head a little in hope to show him that she is immune to his flirting. Aleksandra sighed frustrated before she answered him.

"Why do you want to know her?" His gaze was fixed on Marian now, she was pinned by his gaze and she felt really uncomfortable.

"Because I haven't seen such beautiful face here in a long time. My Lady..." He came to her and took her hand in his, then he brought her hand to his lips and placed a feather like kiss to her knuckles. She didn't know how to react, but from the disapproving tone Aleksandra made she guessed she should ignore the man. Again she was pinned by his gaze as he stared at her from under his eyelashes, Marian retrieved her hand slowly from his, a small fake smile on her face as he continued to speak.

"...I am Lord Richard from Rivain, and Aleksandra's cousin, but I think you already know that. And, if I may ask the ladies name?" Marian didn't know what to do, but luckily Aleksandra spoke instead of her.

"That's the Champion of Kirkwall." Richard's eyes widened at that, his smile got even wider and the mischievous twinkle in his eyes remained.

"Champion, it's a pleasure to meet you." Aleksandra wore a mean smile on her face as she continued, and Marian knew this isn't going to end well.

"And she is Princess Marian **Vael **of Starkhaven." With that his smile and twinkle died. He watched Marian, stunned and confused, and she could see a small amount of anger in his eyes and face. Then he looked at Aleksandra and a small smile spread on his face, his eyes still filled with anger.

"So, Sebastian has found himself a wife..." Aleksandra stood up then, she folded her hands across her chest as she slowly approached him, her face stiff with anger.

"It seems so. Sebastian met her when he was in the Kirkwall Chantry and they fell in love with each other. Now, they are married and Marian is awaiting his child." Richard turned back to Marian and watched her, he was still shocked but he wasn't confused anymore. He and Marian watched each other until Marian averted her eyes at Aleksandra only to see her standing face to face with Richard. Richard looked at Aleksandra as well as his smile got a bit wider.

"What? I won't try anything this time." He said half mockingly and Aleksandra let out a bitter laugh before she spoke.

"You won't? We'll see about that."

"People change Aleksandra, and I changed too." She laughed now, her ears not believing what they've heard right now. Aleksandra stopped laughing and narrowed her eyes even further at him.

"People like you never change Richard. You can't stand that Sebastian has something you don't have. I will be watching you Richard, very closely even. And stay away from Marian, do I made myself clear?" Richard watched her, smiling and not really paying any attention to Aleksandra's threats.

"You can't do anything to me Aleksandra. I am a few leagues higher then you, and you know that." He turned to Marian and took her hand gently in his, then he kissed her knuckles again and smiled at her, his eyes warm as well as his smile.

"Princess, I hope we get to know each other sometime. I really like to hear about Sebastian and you...especially you." The last he whispered to her, she was certain that no one heard him. Then he smiled at Aleksandra, somehow the smile was more a war declaration then a normal smile. Then he walked away, and Marian watched his back and couldn't help but wonder about his body. He had the body of a swordsman, but then again he had the same broad shoulders as Sebastian. Maybe he was an archer and a swordsman?

"I can't believe my father told him to stay here!" Marian broke her thoughts as she heard Aleksandra complaining. She glanced one last time at Richard before she turned her head back to Aleksandra who sat next to her now, placing her hands on hers in her lap as she asked her.

"Aleksandra...why are you and Sebastian hating him?" Aleksandra eyed her confused.

"Sebastian didn't tell you about him?" Marian shook her head, Aleksandra sighed as Anya came in and placed the tea and the fruits on the small round table.

"Are you tired Marian?"

"No..."

"Good, because this is going to be a long story." Marian readjusted a little as she awaited Aleksandra to start talking. Aleksandra took a sip from her tea to calm her mind before she spoke.

"Now, Richard is my cousin, he is the son of my father's sister, Alienne." Marian wanted to interrupt her but Aleksandra raised her hand.

"You need to hear everything in order to understand." Marian nodded and Aleksandra took a deep breath before she continued.

"When we were little, Sebastian came here often with his mother, Evelyn, and Richard came with his mother. We played hide and seek and we always ran around the castle and scared the servants." She laughed at that, the old memories making her happy somehow.

"Sebastian and Richard were best friends. Whatever they did, they did it together, whenever one of them was around, know that the other one is very close. Anyway, Richard was Sebastian's only friend so he looked at Richard more as a brother then a friend. Richard was always a charmer, he had always an easy time with...well, seducing ladies and the serving girls. When they got older, Sebastian found it funny, so he begged Richard to show him a few tricks." Marian rolled her eyes and Aleksandra smiled as she saw Marian's annoyance.

"When Sebastian got older he came here alone, and they always went from tavern to tavern, kissing and having every girl possible...until it reached the ears of my father."

"What happened?" Aleksandra sighed again before she continued.

"Well, Alienne was always...careful about the way Richard should act. She always taught him to be a gentleman and to watch his behavior. Then when he started to sneak out with Sebastian, she had it very hard to believe that her good boy Richard would do that on his own. So she argued with Evelyn about it, telling her she should keep her son away from her Richard. Evelyn got very angry at Sebastian and they never came here together again." Aleksandra stopped for a while, the memory hurting her a little.

"Alienne went to my father then, telling him that Sebastian is a rake and a bad influence on Richard, and so my father was forced to...ban him for a while from Antiva. Although he knew who Richard was and who Sebastian was, he didn't want to argue with his sister though." Marian watched her, now she felt even more sorry for Sebastian.

"Then Richard started to go to Starkhaven to have a wild time with his friend. But in the meanwhile Sebastian had a crush on a sweet girl but he was too shy to go to her. Richard promised him that he would help him another day to seduce the lady. One night Sebastian made his way to Richard's room to tell him how they will sneak out of the castle, but when he entered the room...he saw Richard lying above the girl Sebastian had a crush on...and his heart broke." Marian was a little angry at Sebastian for not telling her such a thing, but she guessed there was still time to do so...when he returns.

"That broke the friendship for a while...but Richard did something even more terrible."

"What?" Aleksandra closed her eyes for a moment before she locked her eyes with Marians.

"One night they went on a party in a tavern, in Starkhaven. Richard seduced a lady again, but what he didn't know is that she was the girlfriend of a mighty noble man in Starkhaven. Richard and Sebastian got involved in a fight, Sebastian still considered Richard a friend so he helped him. Unfortunately, the noble man got killed. Richard killed him and everyone knew that, but when he and Sebastian came to Alexander, Sebastian's father, to tell him the truth, Richard told him that Sebastian killed him. Of course Alexander believed him, but he still couldn't execute his own son. That's why Sebastian ended up in the Chantry, that's why he hates Richard...and that's why he wants him away from you." Marian couldn't even dream that Sebastian had such a hard past. Now she hated Richard too, she wanted nothing else but to avoid him as much as possible.

"But why do you hate him?" Aleksandra took another deep breath before she spoke.

"His mother, Alienne, is a very traditional person. She doesn't want a girl to lead Antiva...and Richard is my cousin so she wants him to lead Antiva, because he is the first choice if something would happen to me. Anyway there were several attempts to murder me, ordered by her, but she never managed it as you see. She also begged my father to reconsider who might lead Antiva one day, but he always refused her." Marian couldn't believe what she heard, she was shocked.

"Maker she tried to kill you?" Aleksandra gave her a reassuring smile and patted her hand in Marians lap as she spoke.

"As you see I am fine, thanks to Ibrahim." She glanced over at him with a warm smile, he bowed her head to her and smiled too.

"But what about your father?"

"He...doesn't even know about that."

"Maker why?"

"Because it would look like I want her out of the 'game'. He already knows that I hate her and Richard, and he always tells me they are family, that we have to keep close to one another." Marian nodded to her, and she couldn't help but think of her own family. Her family was always on the run, but they never tried to kill each other at least. Now she missed them even more.

"Well, we have to keep you safe Marian. I don't know what he might do to you, but he will do something...I just know it." Aleksandra sipped her tea, Marian watched her closely as she did so. She was tired of all this protection, for once she wanted to relax and know that she doesn't have to fear that someone tries to kill her. Marian stared at her tea, she had no appetite for it any longer and she pushed it further away on the table. Aleksandra watched her and wondered why she didn't want to drink her tea.

"Marian?" Marian lifted her head and smiled weakly at Aleksandra before she stood up. Aleksandra did the same and was even more confused of her actions.

"I am tired, I want to retreat to my chambers. Ibrahim?" He came to the front and walked before her. Marian gave Aleksandra a reassuring smile before she turned and left with Ibrahim. Marian was sad, tired, and she was really annoyed from Richard. They walked in silence and after a while Ibrahim opened the doors to her chambers for her. Marian was stunned from the room, it was larger then her bedroom in Starkhaven, and it was nicely decorated. In the middle of the room was a large double bed and Marian had to smile sadly. Ibrahim came to her and bowed.

"Princess, call for the servants whenever you need anything. They will gladly fulfill your wishes." He bowed again and left. Marian was alone with her thoughts now, and just as she feared she thought about Sebastian and how much she wished he were here. She wondered if he was alright, if the battle started well. She sat down on the bed and hugged the pillow, her heart was filled with worry and she feared that something might happen to him. She didn't even know when they will see each other again, and that thought made her even more sad.

She slowly started to undress herself, it was noon but she was very tired, and all she wanted was to lie down in her bed and think about Sebastian. She searched in her package for something, she knew she put it in there but she couldn't remember where. Then she found it, Sebastian's shirt. It was large enough for her to be a nightgown so she took his shirts instead. She smiled as she put it on, she was acting like a little girl, but still it made her feel that he is closer to her now. She put on some pants and lied down on the bed, she was tired and Aleksandra will probably go and look for her, but she didn't care. She was too tired to react to this, and she hadn't the strength to listen to Richard's flirting. Her eyes fluttered close as her weariness took over her, she was still praying for Sebastian's well-being, until sleep took over her.

####

Two weeks later...

Marian sat in her room reading a book Aleksandra gave her. It was the story of a famous Antivan hero that freed the people from slavery once. She found the book very intriguing and she made a mental note to give the book to Fenris. Marian was trapped by the book, the story really enveloped her and she couldn't force herself to take a break, but a knock on her door brought her back to reality. Marian called him in, only to reveal Ibrahim coming in. He wore a wide smile on his face as he held a letter in his hands.

"Princess, the Sultana send me to tell you that she has some news from her father." Marian stood up and walked eagerly towards Ibrahim.

"He wrote that everything is well so far and that Prince Vael is well." She let out a laugh, her heart at ease now that she knows that Sebastian is well. Ibrahim handed the letter to her and she watched him with confused eyes.

"What's that?" She took the letter from him and she almost started crying from happiness as she read the inscription.

"A letter for you, from Prince Sebastian." Ibrahim bowed and left her alone. She ran to the bed and sat down as she hastily opened the letter, her heart almost exploding in her chest because of excitement as her eyes started to wander between the lines.

_Marian, my lovely Marian._

_Not a day goes by that I don't think of your smile, your eyes, your lips...Maker I never would've thought that I would miss you so much. I hope you are well, my love, I hope the baby is fine as well and that you take care of the both of you._

_The situation isn't bad, we have very good odds for winning. Fenris, Isabella and Varric send their regards to you. They are all well, nothing happened to us so rest easy. I noticed you grabbed almost all of my shirts with you, but I am glad you did it. At least you have something from me to hold on to._

_Marian, know that I love you. Know that I won't let anything happen to you as long as I live. Know that my heart beats only for you, and know that I am nothing until you are next to me again, safe in my arms. May the Void take me right now if I have to live my life without you. I love you, and I always will, remember that._

_In love,_

_Your husband Sebastian._

She was crying, though she was relieved that nothing happened to them. She was sad that he couldn't tell her when they will see each other again, though she was happy to hear from him. She smiled and her heart tightened at his love declarations in the letter, over and over. Without thinking she walked to her desk and sat down, she took a pen and paper and started to write her own letter to Sebastian.

After a while she was finished writing the letter, and she realized she spilled a few tears on the ink and paper. She thought about to write it again on a new paper, but he should know how she feels, how she suffers. She placed the scroll on the table as she decided to take a walk around the garden, alone. It was a very beautiful garden and she enjoyed the solitude and the calmness it provides.

She exited her room and walked in deep thought towards the gardens, her mind a little at ease now, but still she was worried. She knew all she could do was pray, but she felt helpless. She was here because she was pregnant, not because she wanted to be here, and she was certain that she would fight beside Sebastian now if she weren't pregnant. She shook her head to clear her mind from the pointless what-if questions, and she hadn't heard someone approaching her.

"Princess?" She turned, startled and stunned, only to see Richard standing before her and smiling down at her. She was surprised to see him and she didn't know how to react.

"It is a lovely afternoon, is it not?" He asked her with his seductive voice, and Marian knew she had to prove him that she was immune to him. She straightened her spine and lifted her head as she forced a smile on her face, she didn't want to look intimidated by him so she played along.

"It is indeed. That's why I am enjoying the solitude and I don't want to be disturbed." She wanted to show him that she wanted to be alone, but he just wouldn't leave.

"Yes, and finally I can get to know you better, Princess. So tell me, how is Sebastian doing? I hear the Chantry did him good…and as far as I can see?" He referred to her and she almost became green with anger. She faked her smile again before she turned and started to leave. She could hear him walking behind her though and that annoyed her even more.

"He is well, and the Chantry did him good. But tell me, Lord Richard, why do you care?" She heard him stop and she took a few forward steps before she turned back to him, wearing a victorious smile on her face.

"Princess...don't believe everything Aleksandra tells you." She lifted her eyebrows in surprise.

"Is that so? Then tell me, Lord Richard, whom should I believe?" She crossed her arms, her eyes were narrowed and bored holes in him. He watched her for a moment before he smiled, shaking his head in amusement before he looked back at her.

"Believe what ever you wish, Princess. I just wish you would give me a chance to present myself properly." Marian eyed him angrily as she awaited him to start talking.

"My Lady, I am not proud of my past, but people change. You can see it very clearly on Sebastian..." He saw her anger on her face and he loved to mock her, so he continued.

"...he was a whore, a rake and a disgrace to the Vael name. And look at him today; he is nicely settled, he is the Prince now, and what's more important, he is married to a gorgeous and fierce woman. So I dare to think that people are able to change." She smiled angrily, her narrowed eyes still boring holes in him as she took two forwards steps. They were face to face now and she was very angry, but she managed to keep her voice down.

"Are you comparing yourself to my husband?" He lowered his head and smiled, then he looked back at her, the seductive smile still on his face and she got even angrier now.

"No...never my Lady. I was just saying-"

"You, don't have to say anything!" Marian lost her temper, but her voice was still calm.

"I have met people like you! And let me warn you; stay away from me, or you won't even see what got you." The smile never left his face as he stared down at her.

"Are you threatening me, Princess?"

"No, I am generous enough to warn you. You should watch your tongue before I-"

"Princess." He said aloud like a warning, he interrupted her and her eyes widened at him as the smile on his face died, replaced with deadly seriousness as he spoke to her with a deadly tone in his voice.

"Don't ever threaten me again. You may be Princess and you may be Sebastian's wife, but don't get too overconfident. Even Princess's find their end...one way or the other." Then he turned abruptly and left, Marian was stunned and...angry. She was very mad at him, and she realized that this would be a conflict between her and Richard now.

"May the best fighter win...Richard." She spat his name out annoyed. He wanted war, and she was too happy to give him some war.

####

Aleksandra stood leaned on the balcony in her room, she was overlooking the garden as she saw Marian arguing with Richard, she didn't want to get between them though. Marian had to defend herself against him, at least when it came to talking. She would protect her as she promised Sebastian, but Marian had to speak for herself.

She was staring down at them, her eyes shooting arrows at Richard as she struggled hard not to go down there to kill him. She was very angry at her father that he allowed Richard to stay here, even though he knew that they couldn't stand each other. She sighed and shook her head as she heard someone entering her room. She didn't even bother to turn because she knew it was Ibrahim, she awaited him so they could discuss a few things.

"Sultana..." He bowed to her and then he watched her closely, her back was still turned to him. She slowly turned to Ibrahim and he could immediately see the anger on her face. She came closer to him, her hands crossed in front if her chest as she stopped a few feet away from him.

"Ibrahim...l hope you know that the situation is...dire." He watched her confused as he waited for her to continue.

"Richard was calm these past two weeks, but we can't know when he will strike again." Ibrahim blinked at her confused before she spoke again.

"He tried to kill me once Ibrahim...we need to make sure that this doesn't happen again. And we have to make sure that he doesn't harm Marian." She looked away as she felt more and more in unease. Ibrahim looked at the floor for a while before he lifted his head to look at her.

"What can we do Sultana? The Sultan told you that he wished no incidents." She turned and walked away from him as she looked out of the window.

"I think this is some kind of test Ibrahim."

"What?" She turned and walked back to him, their bodies only inches away from each other.

"I think my father wants to test me and see if he can trust me." She turned away from him again and started to chew her nails.

"It must be so..." She muttered to herself, Ibrahim gave it a thought and he found out that this could be possible. Her father had a few ways to test someone's loyalty or capability.

"What do you wish to do Sultana?" She turned to him but avoided his gaze as she stared at the floor.

"I want him observed. I want to know his every move, especially if he gets too close to Marian. We can't allow ourselves to be reckless, he could hurt not just her but me too." He nodded to her as she walked away from him, she sat down on her couch and crossed her hands in her lap, her face stiff with worry.

"I know that my father speaks of family...but tell me, is a family trying to kill or harm each other in order to get to the throne?" She was nervous and she was very concerned.

"Sultana, don't fear. I don't think that Richard will try to harm you. He has other worries now."

"What do you mean?"

"Sultana, I dare say that Marian and Sebastian are his main problems. He doesn't like them, and he probably suspects how much Sebastian loves her so he will strike her first, I think." Aleksandra nodded to him, and she knew he was right. She would not be his primary target, but still she had to be careful.

"Ibrahim...I promised Sebastian that nothing will happen to her." He smiled wickedly at her as he spoke.

"Don't worry Sultana, nothing will happen to her or to you...I pledge my life on it." Aleksandra smiled then, she knew that smile on his face and she knew that when he promised something that he will do everything to keep that promise.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

A month later...

Sebastian sat in his tent overlooking the map of their surroundings, although he knew the surroundings outside the city walls very well he still needed to look. They needed to plan the tactic for their next move which, if planned well, could lead them to victory. Both sides were tired and exhausted, and they had to be more careful then before. Justinia's forces were also getting weaker and weaker every day and Sebastian saw a good chance of winning this fight. He awaited the Sultan and Alistair to arrive at the tent to discuss the battle tactic that would hopefully lead them to victory.

He fell back into his chair and stared at the tent ceiling, his entire body exhausted and sore from the endless battle. He wished nothing more then to finish this and be done with Justinia, but the Sultan told him to be careful and suspicious even if they are winning for the moment. Sebastian was glad that the Sultan joined him, he was a war hero and he knew how to lead an army to victory so Sebastian could only learn from him. He listened to him and his advices, and that's why they are so close to victory now. He closed his eyes for a moment then, and he felt like all the soreness and exhaustion from the fighting crushed over him. He barely breathed, so tired was he as his mind wandered off. Then, in a flash, he saw meadow-green eyes looking at him.

His eyes snapped open, his heart started to beat faster the moment he remembered her eyes. He smiled then, he remembered her eyes, her lips, her laugh...but he didn't remember her taste, her scent, her voice...it was as if the darkness pulled him away from her, more and more until he would forget her completely. That's what he was afraid of; to forget her, to not remember the sound of her voice and her scent, to maybe die and not remember these things...

He stood up from the chair, his heart heavy with sadness and grief as he walked to his liquor cabinet to fill his mug with the whiskey Varric smuggled in. He smiled then, he never could've stopped the dwarf to smuggle the whiskey into Starkhaven, no matter how many times he threatened him that he'll throw him in the dungeons. He stared at the mug and thought about everything, especially about his past. Many thoughts swirled through his mind, but they were broken when he heard someone entering the tent; it was Alistair. Sebastian glanced up to him and smiled weakly before he looked at his mug again. Alistair came closer to him, his eyes never leaving the worried prince as he sat down on the chair now looking at the desk. He saw the map spread before him and they still awaited the Sultan to come...

"You okay?" Alistair asked him, he tried to talk with him until the Sultan arrives and he hoped to divert his thoughts for a while. Sebastian came and sat opposite of him, bringing another mug with him and giving it to Alistair. Sebastian let out a long breath as his eyes darted around the tent to avoid Alistair's gaze.

"Not so well..." Sebastian drank his mug, he placed the mug back on the table and looked at Alistair. His eyes were dark and empty, and Alistair took a deep breath as he chose his next words, he saw the pissed attitude of Sebastian and he didn't want to angry him further.

"Sebastian...I know how you feel and-"

"What do you know?" He barked at Alistair, his narrowed eyes now looking into his. Alistair swallowed hard, he knew he was pissed and it would be wiser for him to shut up now, but Alistair wasn't the type.

"Sebastian..."

"You don't know how I feel! None of you! You don't know me!" He stood up and threw his mug on the ground. It smashed in hundred pieces, and Sebastian growled as he saw the mug smashing. He turned to him and smashed his hands on the desk, and Alistair froze in his chair as he saw Sebastian losing control.

"You don't know how miserable I feel...you don't know how much I hate this...this ordeal! I HATE MY LIFE!" He started to yell through the tent, Sebastian fixed his eyes on Alistair and he could see the surprise and fear written on his face. His anger slowly faded away and he realized how he acted, how he screamed at his friend. He wanted to apologize but then he caught someone standing at the entrance. Sebastian swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly dry as shame crashed over him when he realized that the Sultan is watching him the entire time. He wore an unreadable expression, his eyes were narrowed and his hands crossed behind his back. He rose up his eyebrows at Sebastian as he took a deep breath, he slowly came in then and stopped behind Alistair who already stood up from his chair to greet him. The Sultan looked at Alistair before he eyed Sebastian from head to toe, Sebastian felt ashamed that he, his idol and friend saw him acting like that. He cleared his throat again to be able to speak, he wanted to apologize.

"Sultan...I'm sorry." The Sultan came even closer to him and stopped just before him. He studied the prince's face, he immediately saw the dark circles under his eyes and his small beard. The Sultan sighed and looked away for a while before he turned back to the prince.

"Sebastian... When was the last time you slept?" Sebastian's head snapped up at the question, he wasn't expecting it. He lowered his head again and stared at the floor for a while remembering the time when he actually slept, before he found the courage to answer him.

"Last night..." The Sultan narrowed his eyes at Sebastian, he knew he was lying but he also knew why he lied right now. The Sultan gave his shoulder a strong pat and forced a smile on his face as he spoke to him.

"Go and get some rest, Sebastian. Alistair and I will decided the strategy." Sebastian shook his head as he straightened his spine to look fit.

"No, I have an army to lead." The Sultan furrowed his eyebrows even more together, his eyes boring into Sebastian's, and Sebastian knew he had to listen to him.

"You can't lead an army when you're not rested. You won't serve any of us if you're dead." The Sultan reassured him again, and Sebastian knew that there is no point in arguing. He nodded to him before he turned and left the tent. He walked to the tent where his bed was although he didn't want to go to sleep. He slept sometimes, but sometimes he was just too worried to sleep, just like the past four days. He hadn't received any letter from Marian and he feared that Richard did something to her...he shook his head, he would already know if Richard tried to harm Marian. He almost came to his tent when a boy stopped in front of him, panting for air. Sebastian studied the boy before he spoke to him.

"State your business, boy." Sebastian hadn't the nerve to talk with anyone right now, especially not with some little boy. The boy handle him a letter though Sebastian didn't take the letter from him.

"Lady Marian told me to give you the letter. I got lost on my way to Starkhaven, I'm a week to late." He snatched the letter from the boy and gave him a small pouch full with silver. He thanked the boy and took a quickened pace to his bed, eagerly awaiting to read the letter.

He entered his private tent and sat down on the bed. He inspected the scroll in which the letter was and he saw it wasn't opened. The seal of Antiva would be broken if someone opened the scroll to read it, so he was sure that no one read the message. He hastily broke the seal and opened the scroll only to take the letter out. He opened the piece of paper and his eyes darted between the lines and words his Marian wrote to him.

_My lovely prince,_

_I received your last letter, and I'm happy that all of you are well. I'm also happy that you have good odds at winning, and I hope you will take the victory soon._

_I am well here, everything is fine, though Richard makes the days harder. He didn't do anything, but Aleksandra gave me two personal guards that are always around me, and she told me to watch my back. She told me what he did to you, and I'm sorry for the sad past you had, my love._

_I miss you, all of you. I miss the way you call me leannan, I miss your smile, your kiss, your hug, your warmth...I miss everything on you and I pray daily to the Maker that you come to me as soon as possible. The baby is fine, and I am fine. We are both eagerly awaiting you to return to us._

_Please watch over yourself, don't be reckless. Stay safe because of me, and because of our unborn child. I love you, my heart, and I miss you more and more. Return to me as soon as possible. And remember, I'm forever yours._

_In love, your Marian._

Sebastian still looked at the letter and he noticed the ink smeared on a few words. He knew she was crying while she wrote the letter, and that thought broke his heart. He folded the letter and placed it into his shirt, near his heart. He would carry the letter around him, and now that he knew she was well and that Aleksandra took care of her, he felt that he could sleep again. He lied down on the bed and closed his eyes, it wasn't long before sleep took over him, and for the first time in the past month he dreamt about her and their baby. He held the baby in his hands and she sat next to him on a bench in their garden. The baby had it's mother's hair and it's father's eyes, and they were smiling at each other. It was then when he knew what the baby was, and somehow, when he woke up later, he knew that this dream would be reality soon. He smiled then when he remembered what the baby was in his dream.

It was a girl, with her mother's hair and her father's eyes.

####

The next day, Antiva...

Bethany sat in the gardens, alone. Marian was with her a while ago, but she went back to her chambers, the pregnancy made her tired so she went to sleep. It was almost night and the candles were lit across the garden, it was a beautiful and romantic sight and Bethany wished she would have someone at her side right now. She thought about everything, about her life, about her sisters life...she wondered if she would meet someone like Sebastian, he doesn't need to be a prince, he just has to be nice. She smiled at herself, you're being silly Bethany. She wanted to fall in love too, but she never had the opportunity to meet a nice man.

She sighed, she tucked her cloak around her tightly because the wind started to blow around her. She didn't want to leave though, she enjoyed the night and the solitude and the garden was really breathtaking. She looked around and suddenly she saw a handsome man approaching her, then his eyes fell on her and she blushed from the intensity of his gaze. She looked away from him and looked at her hands in her lap.

He stopped next to her and looked down on her, he admired her beauty and he decided to get to know her.

"My lady...it's getting cold." Bethany looked up at him and this was the first time she saw his striking blue eyes. She swallowed when he pinned her with his gaze, she was unable to look away but somehow she found her voice.

"I enjoy the wind and the night." He smiled then, and Maker is he beautiful. Bethany couldn't bring herself to look away as he gazed deep into her eyes.

"May I sit beside you?" Bethany only managed to nod. He sat down next to her and her heartbeat sped up, her eyes blinked rapidly as she tried to stay calm. He watched her closely and realized he had a strong impact on her.

"May I ask your name, my Lady?" He was polite and handsome, and Bethany couldn't help but blush as his hand slowly and gently took hers. She blinked rapidly at him as her nervousness grew.

"Bethany..."

"A wonderful name, Lady Bethany. My name is Richard, I'm pleased to meet you." Then he brought her hand to his lips and brushed his lips gently across her knuckles. She blushed even harder now, and her eyes blinked rapidly at him as he watched her from under his eyelashes, his gaze pinning her. He lifted his head, never breaking his gaze as he still held her hand.

"I haven't seen you before in the castle. I would know if I had..." She smiled shyly at him, his hand warming hers.

"How is that?" He smiled then, and Bethany had to admit that he had the most beautiful smile a man could have. Richard slowly lifted his other hand and gently traced his finger over her cheek, then jaw, and he realized her pink cheeks so he kept flirting with her.

"Because I would remember such a beautiful face...are you alone here?" She swallowed a few times, her heart threatened to explode from the sensation and from his gaze. Somehow she found the strength to answer him.

"I'm here with princess Marian." Richard raised his eyebrows, his flirting smile never leaving his face. He cupped her hand with his hands and studied her face.

"You know princess Marian?" Bethany swallowed hard as her eyes fell on his mouth, that wonderful shaped mouth.

"Yes...she is my sister." Richard's smile widened even further as he heard that Bethany is Marian's sister. Suddenly he had a plan on how to make Sebastian's wife even more frustrated, but he would need Bethany's help for that.

"I didn't know that...it seems that you are the more beautiful one." Bethany giggled, she couldn't help herself. Richard glanced around the garden and saw Aleksandra entering the gardens. He hastily stood up still holding Bethany's hand and lifting her as well, if she sees them now she could ruin his plan. He turned to her and kissed her knuckles, but more passionately then before. He leaned his face closer to hers now, his breath tickling the skin on her face and she blushed even more as she saw his eyes gazing deep into hers.

"My Lady, I have to go now. But I hope we can get to know each other better. And I would prefer we keep this between us. We don't want the Sultana angry at us." He leaned forward and gave her lips a small peck until he turned and left. Bethany stood there, stunned and confused, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she tried to figure out what just happened. Her entire body trembled from lust and happiness. She had many men before, but no one made her feel like Richard. She touched her lips with her trembling fingers, she still remembered the small kiss and she wondered how it would be-

"Bethany?" She turned startled, as if she was caught in stealing something. Aleksandra came to her and smiled as Bethany bowed her head to her. Aleksandra noticed Bethany's nervousness and her pink cheeks, she looked around because she felt that someone watched them. She saw nothing and she turned her attention back to Bethany, a warm smile on her face.

"Isn't it a little cold Bethany?" Bethany smiled up at Aleksandra as they both started to walk.

"I like the cold wind and night. I don't like the hot summer day's." They both laughed at that, though Aleksandra couldn't shake the feeling that she hides something from her. They walked in silence into the castle, suddenly Aleksandra stopped and eyed Bethany suspiciously. Bethany stopped as well and then she saw the Sultanas suspicious look, Bethany watched her carefully before she spoke.

"Sultana-"

"Are you hiding something, Bethany?" They stood in front of each other, Bethany was pinned by Aleksandra's gaze and she had to look at the floor, or she would break. She should tell her that Richard kissed her, but then she remembered his plea and the sweet kiss. _Keep it for yourself, my Lady, we don't want the Sultana angry at us. _Bethany forced a smile on her face as she took a deep breath to steel herself against Aleksandra's pinning gaze.

"I'm not hiding anything, I was just thinking about my life." Aleksandra still watched her, not willing to break the eye contact. Then she submitted and smiled, although she still felt suspicious about Bethany's behavior. Aleksandra sighed and smiled, she took Bethany's hand and led her upstairs.

"Come to my room, I want to hear about your adventure's." Bethany was relieved that Aleksandra gave up questioning her, although she had to be careful. She still didn't know what that kiss meant, maybe it was just a slip so she didn't want to hope for anything. She never had some luck with men, that wouldn't be the first time she gets disappointed. They walked to Aleksandra's room, she wanted to order tea but Bethany declined. They sat down and Bethany started to talk about the past year's of her life on the run, though she was still thinking about Richard. Maybe she should tell Marian about the kiss?

####

The next morning...

Aleksandra and Ibrahim were walking to the meeting room, she had to take care of her father's trading partners and associates while he was away. Richard had to take care of the security, which was even worse. Aleksandra didn't sleep for many night's, she was too afraid to sleep, thinking that Richard may change the guards so he could try and assassinate her. Ibrahim had a room next to hers and she knew he had placed his trusted guards on her door, but if Richard wanted it he could give them another assignment.

Aleksandra walked in and everyone bowed to the Sultana, everyone staring at the floor, their heads lowered. Aleksandra sat down on her father's throne, Ibrahim stood next to her and she nodded to the archivist, telling him they could start. Aleksandra took a deep breath to focus her mind on them, she straightened her spine and looked at them as she spoke.

"Gentlemen, the meeting may begin." Everyone sat down on their chairs, they were placed in a circle and the throne was on the top. One of them spoke up.

"Sultana, let me first say that we pray for the return of our Sultan. We all hope he is well."

"Yes, Lord Erwin, he is well and hopefully, he will return as soon as possible."

"May the Maker watch over him." Everyone nodded to Lord Brian, and Aleksandra wished they would stop talking about her father, or she feared she would start crying. She took another deep breath and forced a smile on her face.

"Thank you for your concern...now, tell me what is bothering you." Lord Brian stood up and bowed his head to the Sultana.

"Sultana, I'm here in behalf of our Arl in Ostwick, we have received a signed letter from your court that says to break up all the trading treaties regarding us." Aleksandra watched the old Lord, stunned and confused. She glanced at Ibrahim, he wore the same confused expression to her, then she looked back at Lord Brian, a confused smile on her face.

"This must be a mistake. When was the letter signed?" Brian took out the letter, he looked at Ibrahim, his eyes searching for permission to approach the Sultana. Ibrahim nodded to him, Brian bowed his head and came to stand in front of the Sultana, his head bowed and hands reaching out the letter. Aleksandra took the letter from him and he took two backwards steps, his head still bowed. Aleksandra read the letter, her eyes wide and eyebrows furrowed together as her brain realized what the letter said. She closes the letter and put it back on her lap, still holding the letter tight in her hands, her anger raising. She was furious, and this would have consequences.

"I'm sorry, Lord Brian, for this inconvenience, but sadly I cannot brake the seal. It will have to wait for my father to return to cancel this." The Lord bowed again, his eyes never leaving the floor.

"Very well Sultana." The other's were nothing that important, luckily she could finish her business sooner then planned. She was furious when she exited the throne room, her steps long and fast. She searched for one person, but she didn't have to look far for him. Richard stood talking outside with one of the traders, the same mocking and calm smile on his face, and she was even angrier now.

"Richard!" His head snapped to her, his smile died for a second but it reappeared soon when he saw her angry face and fast walk. The trader bowed and left the Sultana with her cousin alone, Aleksandra's eyes flared with anger as she found it very hard not to kill him right now. Richard smiled at her, never breaking eye contact, when he saw she wouldn't start talking his smile got even wider and he raised his eyebrows.

"Sultana? What have I done now?" He asked her mockingly, Aleksandra came even closer to him, Ibrahim right behind her as she spoke through her gritted teeth.

"Even if I would kill you now I wouldn't find peace!" Richard watched her confused, but his smile never left his face. Aleksandra brought the letter into his face and he immediately knew why she was so mad.

"Why do you stick your nose into my business?!" He laughed then, shaking and lowering his head for a moment, before he locked his eyes with hers again, the mocking smile still on his face.

"This was necessary, Sultana. I didn't do that to angry you." Oh hell I did that, he thought as she looked away from him for a moment, then looking back at him, her eyes still narrowed and face stiff with anger.

"Necessary? What was so necessary to break all treaties we have with Ostwick?!" Richard lowered his head and smiled, and when he looked back at her his smile died, replaced with deadly seriousness.

"Because we had the Arl's spies in our palace. I found a spy in your room and the archive room looking for some papers. They searched for a weakness, something they could use to make us submit." Aleksandra watched him in disbelief, she didn't trust him.

"It was probably you who hired some spies so you could break the treaty!" Richard smiled again mockingly at Aleksandra's accusation, and her anger grew even bigger.

"Sultana...you would notice the spy too...if you weren't so busy thinking about me and my possible plots, and what I could do to you and princess Marian." Richard came then in her face, his angry blue eyes boring holes into her. Aleksandra didn't back away though, but she felt threatened and she felt Ibrahim shift nervously behind her. She watched him, none of them breaking eye contact as his face became serious again.

"Aleksandra...if I wanted to kill you, believe me, you would already be dead. I am not as clumsy as my mother, if I wanted you dead...you'd be dead." Then he lifted his face from hers but still he stared down at her.

"I am not some foolish boy Aleksandra...and you know that." He glared at her for a moment before he turned and left. Aleksandra let out the breath she was holding, her mind screaming at her for not realizing a spy was in the castle. She took her leave, angry and frustrated, scolding herself all the way to her chambers for her recklessness, for not paying too much attention to the palace. She knew Richard would message her father about the spy, and then he would be praised and she would be scolded for being reckless. She entered her room, Ibrahim right behind her and he turned to close the door. Aleksandra paced her room, up and down, rubbing her forehead with her hand's as she slowly started to realize what happened. She stopped then and turned to Ibrahim and he saw how much that angered her.

"How is this possible?! How can a spy walk around the castle and not getting noticed by anyone except Richard?!" She was mad, furious...she couldn't place all the emotions she felt right now as she started to pace her room again. Ibrahim swallowed hard not knowing what to say as he stared at the floor. Aleksandra stopped again and looked at Ibrahim, this time more closely then before, and all she saw was pure confusion and a note of regret on his face.

"How could this happen Ibrahim?!" She yelled at him now, he swallowed again as he lifted his head, his eyes meeting hers. Then she realized she was yelling at him, it isn't his fault, it's yours, she thought as she went and sat down her couch. Ibrahim looked at his feet again, he felt responsible for letting a spy roam the castle, and what's even worse, Richard caught him.

"I am sorry Sultana, this won't happen again." Her head snapped to him as he spoke, and she hated herself for yelling at her trusted friend. She stood up and walked towards him, his head still lowered and his hands fisted at his sides. She stopped before him, gently she placed her hands on his upper arm's. His head looked up to her then, his dark brown eyes staring into her green ones, she was smiling at him and he found it the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Ibrahim...I'm sorry for yelling at you...I'm not really yelling at you, I'm yelling at myself." Then her smiled died and she avoided his gaze, her hands still leaned gently on his upper arm's.

"I have to take care of father's politics, I have to take care of Marian and I have to watch over myself...Richard just makes the situation worse..." Her hands fell to her sides, Ibrahim studied the futures of her face, he felt sad for seeing her like that and he wished he was allowed to...remedy that.

"Sultana..." She forced a smile on her face as she stared back at him.

"No worries Ibrahim. We have to go through this, right? Soon, father will return, and everything will be as it should be." She tried to sound strong and convincing, she wanted to believe that her father would return as soon as possible, but somehow, she feared for the worst.

####

Her world seemed to spin around her, she seemed weaker and weaker every day. She feared that she won't be able to think clearly anymore, that she will lose her sanity here. She's been here for two month's now, and she is feeling more and more sick. She hated this loneliness, this uncertainty as to what will happen to him...or her. She thought about him everyday, and everyday she seemed to forget him more and more. That's what she feared, to forget him, and she had to wonder if he forgot her...

The darkness pulled her into oblivion, more and more. She thought about going to him, to sneak out of the palace and to surprise him but that would be a really bad idea. She smiled weakly as she thought about him while staring at the wedding ring, her mind showing her images of their wedding. She remembered when he stared at her through the veil, remembered when their lips finally met...she felt a lone tear going down her cheek but she didn't want to chase it away. She was too broken to think about anything, she was lonely, tired, sad, weak...she would at least try to relax here if only Richard wasn't here.

Marian avoided him as much as possible, she didn't want to have anything to do with him. Every time he saw her he smiled with that beautiful smile of his, his blue eyes shining and staring at her. He was handsome and she was certain he had many ladies, but he was a evil and mean man, full with cruel intentions. Sometimes she bumped into him and he gave her a wink with his eye, she just sighed frustrated and walked past him. She hated him for what he did to Sebastian and she would keep away from him. She smiled then when she realized that she either thought about Sebastian or Richard, one made her forget the other. Bethany was alone walking through the city most days, she begged Marian to join her but she refused. Marian wanted to see Antiva with only one person, though she wasn't certain when that would be. Suddenly a knock on her door startled her and she wiped her face clean from the tears.

"Come in." The door opened only to reveal Bethany, Marian smiled at her and patted the place next to her. Bethany came in and closed the door, then she walked to her sister and sat down next to her. She saw Marian's red and sad eyes and she knew she was thinking about Sebastian.

"You okay Marian?" Marian smiled weakly at her and nodded, her eyes avoiding Bethany's.

"I am...I guess. I'm just thinking about Sebastian." Bethany smiled and placed her hand on Marian's.

"You think a lot about him."

"How could I not. I'm so worried that he...that something happens to him. I can't bear the thought to lose him." Her own voice chocked her, Bethany put her hand on Marian's shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"He's going to be fine Marian." Then Marian lifted her head to lock her eyes with Bethany's, and all she could see was sadness, fear and despair.

"You don't know how he sounded in the last letter he sent me, Bethany...I'm worried for his mental state." Bethany blinked rapidly at her sister as her hand fell back in her lap, her mind still realizing the words Marian said.

"What?" Without another word Marian stood up and walked to her desk where she placed the letter. She gave Bethany the letter and she started to read the words written in it.

_My lovely Marian,_

_This place is barren, dead and empty without you. I'm lonely here, leannan, lonely without you... My heart is empty, my mind weary and my soul torn apart. This is the right thing to do, I know it, but Maker help me to endure this time without you. It...it kills me not seeing you leannan, I miss the sound of your voice, I miss the smell of your hair, I miss the way your eyes look at me, those wonderful, green eyes._

_Do not worry about me leannan, I promised you freedom, and I will keep that promise. Know that everyday without you is a day that eats my soul and mind away. I can only hope that this...this Void ends soon, so I can hold you in my arms again. I love you Marian, my only shining light, my heart and my being. I will always love you no matter where I am...Maker give me strength to endure this..._

_In love, your husband Sebastian._

Bethany blinked rapidly to hold her tears away as she looked up at Marian, who was crying now and still standing near the couch. Bethany put the letter aside and hugged her sobbing and crying sister, soothing her hair. She felt her body trembling, her body shaking even more with every sob she let out. Bethany hugged her sister close to her, leaning her head on her shoulder.

"Marian, everything will be fine." Marian broke the hug then and sat down at the couch, her hands crossed in her lap as she started to speak.

"But what if he dies? What if the Divines armies crush them?" Then she looked up at Bethany, her sad and watery eyes staring at her.

"I can't live without him Beth...I just can't." Then she stood up and walked to her wardrobe, she took her bag and started to put her dresses into the large bag.

"What are you doing, Marian?" But Marian didn't heed her so she continued to pack her things.

"I'm going out of this bloody palace! And I'm going back to Sebastian...if we're supposed to die I'll at least die next to him."

"Marian you'll only make it worse!" Bethany grabbed her wrist in hope to stop her but Marian shook off her grip. Her head snapped to her, her angry eyes glaring at Bethany as she started to yell.

"I don't want to be here anymore! Why can't you just all leave me alone!" She yelled around the room as suddenly someone entered. Bethany turned to the door only to see Ibrahim standing in the doorway, his wide eyes staring at Bethany. Marian continued to pack her things without paying any attention to Ibrahim or Bethany. Ibrahim came next to her and studied her, she was close to having a breakdown and he knew he needed to do something.

"Princess..."

"Ready a carriage Ibrahim, I'm leaving for Starkhaven." She said flatly to him as she took another bag to pack her other things. Ibrahim swallowed hard as Bethany made her way out of the room, leaving to fetch Aleksandra. Ibrahim came closer to Marian and swallowed again, this time he found the strength to speak.

"Princess...I'm afraid that this is not possible." Marian stopped packing, her eyes closed and her breathing deep and fast. She looked up at him then, her eyes shooting arrows at him.

"Are you denying my order, Ibrahim?" He straightened his back as he took a deep breath.

"Princess, the Prince ordered you have to stay here and-"

"I don't care what HE ordered! I'm ordering you to prepare me a carriage so I can return home!" She yelled through the room, she couldn't hold her anger and her frustration hidden anymore, she needed to go away from here as soon as possible. She cried again as she continued to pack her things, luckily Bethany came back, with a healer and Aleksandra on her side. Aleksandra came to her and gently took Marian's hands in hers. Marian stilled and slowly turned to Aleksandra who watched her closely as the healer placed his hands on her belly to inspect the baby.

"Marian you have to calm down, for the sake of your baby." Aleksandra spoke to her, but Marian just stared at a dot on the floor, ignoring the healer and Aleksandra. Suddenly she struggled to breathe, every breath harder to draw then the last, her heart beating frantically in her chest. Aleksandra noticed Marian's pale face and she shook her hands a little to open her eyes.

"Marian? Marian look at me!" Marian placed her palm on her forehead, her mind weary and spinning around her as she found it hard to breath. Suddenly her legs gave away as the darkness pulled her away from the light. There, in the far light she saw Sebastian smiling at her, his blue eyes shining at her just as they always had. She wanted to go to him, she wanted to take his hand that was reached out for her, but the darkness kept pulling her away from him, until it engulfed her completely.

"MARIAN!" Was the last thing she heard her sister saying before she passed out.

####

Later that day...

Bethany sat next to Marian on the bed, her sad eyes staring at her sleeping sister. She had a breakdown, luckily the baby was fine. Bethany was crying silently now as she watched her sister, remembering her yelling and her fear. She wanted to help her somehow, but she couldn't return to Starkhaven, not just yet. She would be easy pray for Justinia then and Sebastian wouldn't have the focus on the war he needs. Then her thoughts wandered to Sebastian and she asked herself if he was missing her like this too.

She placed her palm on Marian's sweat slicked forehead to check her temperature. Bethany was scared, she didn't know how her sister would react when she wakes up, would she be the same, would she be alright? She wiped her tears away as she heard someone enter the room, it was night and everyone was sleeping so she wondered who it was. She turned her head to the door and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Richard standing in the doorway. Bethany nodded to him, telling him he could enter. His eyes were fixed on Marian as he came closer to Bethany. He didn't like her and he didn't like Sebastian, but she carried a child and he hoped the babe is well. He stopped next to Bethany and saw she was crying, without any other word he knelt down next to her and placed his hand on her knee. She looked down at him and saw the concern written across his beautiful face. She managed to smile as she felt his hand on her knee, and she couldn't help but blush.

"I'm sorry, lady Bethany." Was all he said in his low and sexy voice. Bethany smiled weakly at him before she looked back at her sister.

"She misses Sebastian...that's why she's like that now." Richard rolled his eyes, he didn't want to hear anything about Sebastian let alone how he loves her and how she loves him. Bethany turned back to him and he managed to replace his annoyance with concern.

"It must be hard for her...him being there and her here. She can't even know what he's doing..." Bethany eyed him confused, her sadness replaced with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Richard had to suppress the smile that would appear on his face, though he managed to keep his concerned expression.

"Well...Sebastian had always a...certain way of dealing with sorrow and loneliness." Bethany narrowed her eyes at him, she glanced one last time at Marian to see if she's truly sleeping. When she saw her sister asleep she leaned a bit closer to Richard to whisper to him.

"What are you saying?" Again, Richard had to suppress the smirk on his face, instead he kept concerned and worried.

"I know Sebastian from my youth...whenever he was lonely, or sad...I don't know how to say this...he tried to drown his sorrows with...pleasure." Bethany gasped and put her hand on her mouth, her eyes even more narrowed as she realized Richard's words.

"Lord Richard! How dare you? " Bethany whispered to him and he had to fix this somehow...he needed Bethany.

"My lady, I didn't mean to insult you-"

"You think he's cheating on my sister while she's lying sick here?! That is not possible, he loves her too much! He would never do that!" Bethany leaned away from him and turned her back to Richard. Think fast, Richard.

"My lady..." She couldn't deny the pleading tone in his voice so she turned to him, her narrowed eyes locking with his.

"I didn't mean to upset you. It was a lousy comment, I'm sorry. I'm sure that Sebastian is the kind of man that would never cheat on his wife." He was relieved when he saw the anger slowly fading away from her face. Bethany crossed her hands in front of her chest and glanced back at Marian, thinking about the words Richard just spoke to her. Richard saw her thinking about something, and he remembered the last time they spoke, how hard she blushed, how she smiled and giggled...

"Lady Bethany?" He whispered her name and she had to look back at him...Maker what is wrong with me? I can't deny that man, I can't even ignore him. She looked back at him and he took her hand, slowly and gently into his. He stared at her hand and she blushed, he was concerned and she knew he felt truly sorry for what he said. Suddenly he stood up still holding her hand and lifting her as well. He guided them towards the large window, the moon light shining through the window as he stood there in front of her, gazing deep into her eyes. He slowly lifted his hand to her face and placed his palm on her cheek. Her eyes widened at that, her heartbeat quickened and her body started to shake a little. He leaned his face closer to hers and her eyes widened even more.

"Please...let me make it up to you..." He slowly lowered his head towards hers, Bethany didn't had the time to react as his lips met hers. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks turned pink as she felt him kissing her. The kiss was so sweet, so soft, his nose gently pressed against hers. Suddenly she didn't had the strength to resist him anymore, so she closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. He felt her relaxing, he knew he could have her now...but not now. He broke the kiss and she as almost groaned from the loss of his lips and hand from her face. He walked backwards, still holding her hand until he released her. He walked to the door and opened it, he stopped though and turned to her, his flirty smile on his face.

"Have a nice night, lady Bethany." Then he left the room. Bethany stood there, unable to move and...aroused. Her core was hot and wet, her heart beating frantically in her chest as she thought about what just happened. Over and over she thought about the kiss, suddenly she remembered where she was...and she panicked. She turned and looked at Marian and relief crushed over her when she saw her sister is still sleeping. She silently sat down on the bed and took her sisters hand, praying that she will be well, though she couldn't think about anything else then the kiss earlier. She smiled then, she hoped that would not be the last kiss with him.

####

Meanwhile, in Orlais...

She entered the Palace, scolding herself why she hadn't done that earlier. She thought for month's as to what to do with her life, now she made a decision and she hoped she could atone for her sins. She was here to help, she stole many informations from her clan and she knew that the Empress didn't know about the Divines attack on Starkhaven. She saw the Empress's steward near the throne and she came to her. She bowed to the steward, she eyed the girl angrily from head to toe, clearly the steward was annoyed from her. She looked up at the steward then, thinking about a way to approach her.

"Hello...I need to speak with the Empress." The steward laughed bitterly, shaking her head and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh my, what a rude girl. Everyone needs to pester the Empress with their problem's, get in line." The girl watched her for a while, and when the steward saw she wouldn't go she became even more annoyed and rude.

"Don't you have work to do, girl? You shouldn't bother the Empress, she has enough problems already, she doesn't need another problem like you." The girl stepped closer and eyed the steward angrily.

"People's lives depend on it! I have to speak with her immediately!" The steward narrowed her eyes as her hands fell to her sides, her orlesian accent now more obvious then before.

"I said the Empress doesn't have time to deal with the likes of you!" The girl stepped away then, her eyes still fixed on the steward's face.

"Even if I know the whereabouts of the Divine Justinia?" Suddenly, the steward's eyes went wide with confusion, her mouth fell open and her expression changed from annoying to interested but suspicious.

"How would you know where the Divine Justinia is? You're only a little girl!" The girl crossed her hands in front of her chest, a smirk on her face.

"Because I know. Let me talk to the Empress, I will tell her anything she wants to know, but please, hurry." The girl begged the steward, and she saw she isn't joking. The steward reconsidered for a while before she sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I will go and talk to the Empress, but I won't promise anything...wait here." The steward turned and left, leaving the girl alone with a few guards in the main hall. The girl was nervous, very nervous even, she didn't doubt that this was the right thing to do, but she hoped that the Empress would appear as soon as possible. She knew Starkhaven had it rough and she wanted to help them in any way possible. Minutes have passed, and the steward was nowhere to be seen. The girl got nervous and frightened, she feared that the steward didn't tell the Empress about her. She already gave up and wanted to leave when suddenly she heard someone speaking Orlesian. She turned and her eyes fell on the figure walking graciously down the stairs in her golden green dress, her golden long hair falling down her shoulder's like liquid gold. The Empress, Victoria, came to the girl and the girl fell on her knee, greeting the Empress. The Empress eyed her suspiciously, then she looked at her steward and the steward nodded to her. The Empress straightened her spine and sighed before she spoke.

"What is your name, girl?" The girl stood up then, her eyes still avoiding hers as she spoke, her voice trembling a little.

"Rozalyn, Empress." The Empress eyed her from head to toe, her hands crossed before her waist.

"Just Rozalyn?" Rozalyn lifted her head a little, still avoiding the eyes of the Empress.

"Just Rozalyn..." The Empress sighed, she lifted her eyebrows at Rozalyn as she awaited her to start talking. When she saw that Rozalyn was stunned she decided to speak.

"Rozalyn...I don't have all day. What is it you wanted to tell me about the Divine Justinia?" Rozalyn closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She had to choose her next words carefully if she truly wanted to help Sebastian.

"Empress...I know where the Divine is, and I'm here to ask you to stop her." The Empress's eyes went wide, a small smile appeared on her face as she stared at Rozalyn.

"Oh? And where is she?" Rozalyn took another deep breath before she spoke again.

"She is fighting a war against Starkhaven." The Empress laughed aloud, her head fell back and her entire body shook from her laughing. Rozalyn watched her before she lowered her head. She felt a little angry and embarrassed, but mostly frustrated from her laughing. Rozalyn closed her eyes for a moment before she opened them to stare angrily at the Empress.

"Empress Victoria...I'm not lying. It's the truth!" She almost yelled at the Empress and she stopped laughing. Instead she eyed Rozalyn angrily, her smile disappearing from her face as she locked her eyes with Rozalyn's.

"And why would she lead war against Starkhaven? What has Prince Vael done to anger the Divine?"

"...He married the Champion of Kirkwall, Marian Hawke." The Empress laughed again, but stopped soon before she continued to ask.

"I know that, child. But why would Justinia attack Starkhaven?" Rozalyn took a deep breath to calm her mind, she's really daft for an Empress, she thought as she continued.

"The Divine Justinia claims that Hawke is responsible for the destruction of the Kirkwall Chantry. That's why she's in war with Starkhaven, to kill Hawke, to place judgement upon her." Rozalyn took out a bunch of paper's from her bag and handed it over to the Empress.

"Here is the proof. She raised many illegal funds to gather the money necessary to build her own army. She paid even your royal guards to shut their mouth of this. She has been doing it all behind your back, she even threatened everyone who didn't see her as absolute ruler to remove them from their throne. Everyone who ruled had to ask her for the establishment of new law's, every law had to please her. She-" The Empress raised her hand to interrupt Rozalyn, her eyes were closed and her eyebrows furrowed together. She then opened and locked her eyes with Rozalyn's, her face stiff and jaw tight.

"These are serious accusations, Lady Rozalyn. You are saying that she presented herself as the absolute ruler of Thedas? And that she managed to gather an army behind my back so she could have her own revenge?!" The Empress was mad, but not at Rozalyn. Rozalyn was happy that she got her attention now so she continued.

"Yes. These are all accusations, but they are true. Starkhaven is in war with the Divines armies." The Empress took a deep breath before she looked at her steward.

"Yllona?"

"Yes Empress?" The Empress eyed Rozalyn one last time before she looked back at her steward.

"Prepare some tea and dinner for us. I suppose that this will be a long night." The steward bowed and left. The Empress looked at Rozalyn before she started walking, Rozalyn close behind her.

"Now, Lady Rozalyn...impress me. Don't let this be a waste of time."

"Yes, Empress." Rozalyn made her way with the Empress, she was determined to convince her to stop three Divine, and she wanted to help Sebastian...maybe he'll forgive her for all the trouble she caused them.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Marian walked through the palace, she wanted to go to the library to read a few interesting books Aleksandra recommended her. Two weeks have passed since her breakdown, and she was a real mess now. She barely slept, the healer gave her some kind of potion which made her fall asleep more easily. She barely ate, everyone forced her to eat because of the baby, and that was the only reason Marian ate. She was broken, her missing piece was far away from her arms, and her heart ached more and more for him.

She was lost in her thoughts as she finally came to the large library. Aleksandra's father was a bookworm, he collected books from all over Thedas and Marian was more then curious to see all the books he collected. Marian entered the library and her eyes fell wide open at the large bookshelf's placed on the walls. Every bookshelf was full with books, she came and stopped in the middle of the library staring at the bookshelf's. She browsed the library for some interesting books, and she found one.

"The Lovers Embrace...oh my. Isabella would love the book." She smiled at the thought of her pirate friend who gave her every advice about sex there was to give. Isabella always wanted her to have half the Kirkwall population, but Marian just wasn't the type. Isabella told her she was beautiful, but she never found herself beautiful, not until Sebastian told her she was. She browsed the shelf and her mind flew to Sebastian, mostly her time with him in Kirkwall, how they both were relaxed and happy with their lives. She walked away from the shelf and sat down on a chair near the window, she could see the Amaranthine sea in the far horizon. She leaned her head on the nearby wall, her mind still thinking about Sebastian.

She remembered her time back in Kirkwall, what kind of person he was back then, how much different he was than the Sebastian from today. The Sebastian she knew in Kirkwall would let Malone live, the Sebastian from Kirkwall would still pray to the Maker and his bride...the Sebastian from Kirkwall would probably hide behind his vows again. No one would've guessed that his life as a prince would change him completely...he was the same, yet he wasn't. Somehow, she missed the old, relaxed and funny Sebastian who would sing the chant when he thought no one could hear him, who would blush and stutter like a little boy if you flirted with him a little.

Marian sighed, she had plenty of memories with him, memories she would never forget. They would always be burned into her mind... Now that she thought about it, she wondered when she fell in love with him. Was it the first time they met: he shooting an arrow past Elthina and pinning the letter back on the wall? Or maybe when he joined them after the Deep Roads, when he was more with them then in the Chantry. She smiled when she remembered him canceling all of his duties only so he could help her. He was always there for her, always helping her no matter what and never judging her. The only argument they had was...when he demanded to kill Anders.

Marian saddened at the memory, this was the only thing she wanted to forget. Anders was her long time friend, helping her out as well, but Justice twisted and corrupted his mind. He wasn't Anders anymore...Anders was already dead before the Chantry blew to pieces. She remembered how she felt when Sebastian demanded justice...she understood him though. Elthina was his mother, his friend, and it was a shock for him to lose her, a shock he probably will never recover from. He never hated Anders, he just didn't approve of him listening to the demon...and he didn't approve of Marian protecting him for so long. A week before the Chantries destruction, he and she argued a lot about Anders. Sebastian was furious when he heard that Marian gave Anders the key to the hidden passage connecting his clinic and her mansion. It was the first time she saw him that angry, the first time when he really yelled at her..and the first time she saw his disappointment when she told him that Anders could keep the key. He turned without a word and left her mansion, they barely talked the last week before the tragedy.

Marian stared at the sea, she wondered if anything would've been different if she joined Sebastian, if she never ran away in the first place. They would long since be married, the war would be over, they would have one, maybe even two children. All of this would be over already if she only went with him.

She sighed at her thinking, her head still leaned on the nearby wall as she still thought about the what-if's. She sat there, silent and alone, she would enjoy the solitude as long as she could because she knew that someone would be looking for her, either Aleksandra, Ibrahim or Bethany. She could never be truly alone here, but now she would enjoy the solitude as long as she could. Suddenly she felt weary and tired, she closed her eyes for a moment, but the moment seemed to stretch out as sleep took over her.

####

Richard was talking with the Guard-Captain about the assignment's. He placed guards all around the palace, guards who would take a closer look at everyone, especially the suspicious ones. Luckily the spy hadn't stolen anything, nor did he found valuable information they could use against them. He was also silently observing Aleksandra's work, and he had to admit that she was a very good negotiator, but that didn't surprise him. She was always like that, intimidating people with her speech and forcing them to do her biding. She had no affect on him though, he was never afraid of her or her threats. They were friends when they were little, but as they got older they grew apart and the throne became the primary objective. If something happens to her and she dies, he is the next rightful ruler of Antiva, or if her father decides otherwise. Richard swore to himself that he'll do his best while he's here and that he'll do everything to not disappoint the Sultan.

He sat on his desk overlooking some papers about some traveler's who were attacked by bandits. They petitioned the Sultan to place more guards around the roads so he ordered the Guard-Captain to place two additional patrols on all the roads leading in and out of Antiva. He rubbed his tired eyes, luckily he was done with today's work so he could retreat to his chambers. He lifted from his chair and placed the papers neatly aside on the end of the desk when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." He called in, the door opened but he was still looking at the papers.

"Lord Richard?" A sweet womans voice, he thought and lifted his head to see who it was.

"Lady Bethany." He smiled when he saw her. He walked past the desk towards her, when he stopped in front of her he took her hand in his and gently brushed his lips across her knuckles. Bethany blushed hard as she felt his lips on her hand, then he lifted his head and locked his eyes with hers.

"How may I serve you, Lady Bethany?" He led them to the nearby couch, they sat down, he still holding her hand in his. They sat close to each other, he gazing deep into her eyes. Bethany came to him to talk about the kiss they had, and if it meant something to him.

"I was just close and thought to see how you are." She said to him, her voice low and trembling. Her heart hammered in her chest, she was very nervous and she didn't know how to proceed with the conversation. Richard saw her nervousness and he wondered what she wanted so late at night. He lifted his hand and removed the hair from her face, she blushed even more and her heart beat quickened as she swallowed hard.

"I am well, my Lady. I'm happy to see you, Lady Bethany." She smiled as she heard him saying that, he just loved how he made her blush, how easy he could manipulate her. She lowered her head and smiled and his hand fell from her face. She stopped smiling and lifted her head again, only to stare into his eyes. They stared at each other for a while, none of them willing to break the eye contact. Bethany never saw anyone staring at her like that and her heart fluttered. Richard smiled and slowly he lowered his head towards Bethany. She blinked rapidly as she saw him nearing his face towards hers, somehow she found the strength necessary to turn her head away from him. Richard stilled, he was surprised when she turned her head away from him before she spoke.

"Lord Richard..."

"Please...just Richard." Bethany smiled at that before she continued, the smile leaving her face.

"Why are you doing this?" She was straight forward with this, now he wanted her even more. She was beautiful, though he wanted her for only one reason, to anger Marian and Aleksandra, and Sebastian. Richard faked his surprise and hurt face before he answered her.

"My Lady...please forgive me if I offended you. You're just so beautiful and..." Richard gazed deep into her eyes again, he was rendered speechless by her beauty and he wanted to show her that.

"It's just...you've invaded my mind and..." Bethany watched him, her eyes wide and her heart hammering in her chest. She saw he had a hard time expressing himself so she placed a finger on his mouth to interrupt him. He locked his eyes with hers again, his wonderful blue eyes gazing into her dark brown. Slowly she removed her finger from his mouth and placed her palm on his face. Richard almost smirked as he saw what she was doing, but he didn't resist her. Instead he let her kiss him, he was proud that he finally broke her, that he was able to twist her mind.

Their lips met, their kiss long and deep before her tongue licked his lower lip. He opened his mouth for her and her tongue glided in, their tongues touching softly. Soon, Richard won the dominance, he slowly pushed her back into the couch, still kissing each other passionately as her hands started to rank with his hair. She moaned and writhed, just as he wanted her and he was pleased to see how easily he controlled her. Then he broke the kiss only so he could trail kisses along her jaw, then her neck down to her shoulders. Suddenly he fell down on his knees before her, taking her feet in his hands before he started to place feather like kisses on the inside of her knee. Bethany's eyes darkened with lust as she saw what he was doing, and what he would do if she didn't stop him.

"L-lord Richard!" He gave her a wicked smile as he lifted the dress far enough so he could kiss the inside of her thigh now.

"Please my Lady...don't deny yourself the pleasure. This is...only a small gift, from me to you." Then she felt him pushing her underwear aside before he glided his fingers through her sex. She bucked her hips toward him, her head fell back as his fingers worked their magic on her. It was a very long time she had sex and if he continued like that she would follow him into his bedroom. Richard enjoyed the view of her, she was beautiful indeed and he would have his fun with her, but not tonight. Tonight, he would pleasure her, give her a taste of what she could have with him. Gently he pushed a finger inside her hot and wet folds and she moaned even louder then before, much to his pleasure. He loved to satisfy women, he loved to make them beg him for more...a bad habit, that Sebastian got from him.

Then he added another finger inside her and she almost came from the feeling of his strong fingers gliding slowly in and out. He crooked his fingers so they hit a certain spot inside her that made her silently beg for more. He retrieved his fingers, she wanted for protest from the loss of him, but whatever she wanted to say died as she felt his tongue inside her. Her eyes fell shut from the feeling of his tongue inside her folds, drinking her juices and wetting her even more. Then he retrieved his tongue only so he could start to lick her clit and lips. Her hand fell into his hair and pulled him even deeper within her, he silently fulfilled her wishes, burying his face in her sex. She came closer to the edge, he could taste it and feel it so he pushed two fingers inside her again while licking her clit. Everything was so perfect, everything was well placed and every lick was placed on the right spot in the right time. Her breathing sped up as he never seemed to stop, her hand was still ranked in his hair and she pushed him down. He retrieved his face from her folds before he took a deep breath and plunged into her again. She gasped when he did so, and her release came very close. Her head fell aside as he continued his ministrations, two fingers going in and out of her while his tongue licked her clit. Suddenly it was too much to bear and she came, she had to place her hand on her mouth to muffle her scream of release, it was so intense and wonderful.

Richard leaned back and cleaned his face with his sleeve before he settled back her underwear, then her dress. He watched her coming down from her climax, her face glowing from her release as she slowly opened her eyes. They fell on his member, and Bethany was disappointed when she saw he wasn't aroused. Richard knew what she was staring at so he came up to her, his face inches away from hers before he started to place kisses on her cheeks as he spoke.

"Not tonight, my Lady. Another time..." He gave her a sensual kiss before he turned and left the room. Bethany sat there, breathing fast and her heart racing in her chest from the orgasm as she slowly started to realize what just happened. She blushed and scolded herself for being so weak to resist him, but Maker he was so handsome, so sexy, he was temptation himself. She straightened her clothes and went to his wash bucket to cool her face a little. She stared at his mirror and wondered if there would be more of it. After that she made her way out of his study, asking herself if she should surprise him in his bedroom the other time...

####

Starkhaven...

The tavern was full, people of all possible places have gathered here, it seems no one cared about the war raging outside the city walls. He sat here for an hour or so, alone. They just finished today's conflict and he needed to be left alone for a while. He could've had his whiskey in his tent, but he was certain that someone would bother him again, either Alistair or the Sultan. He knew they were worried, but nothing could cheer him up, no matter how much Varric tried to joke around, or how much Isabella tried to make them laugh with her embarrassing sexual encounters... He would just sit there, his eyes and mind distant and staring at a dot on the wall or table. They would get drunk and play Diamondback, but he would just sit there and watch, thinking only about her. He missed her, Maker he would lose his sanity without her. His mind showed him images of her smiling at him, her soft body, her eyes, her hair...he was alone without her, empty, like he had been the past three years without her. He even prayed to the Maker, every day and night, for her well being.

He wondered how she's been, how she feels and how she looks like now with her belly rounder and bigger then before. He also wondered if Richard pestered her, if he tried anything to get closer to her. Suddenly jealousy and anger overwhelmed him as he thought about Richard getting close to her, flirting with her and trying to have her. He slammed his mug down on his table as his free hand turned to a fist, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply in hope to banish the vile thoughts of him and his Marian. Maker if he dares to touch her-.

"Who's army is outside?" His eyes snapped open as he heard a man talking with two women. Sebastian glanced at them and decided to eavesdrop.

"Starkhaven's and Orlais. You didn't know?" The black haired woman said and the man's eyes widened even further.

"Starkhaven and Orlais? But why are they in conflict?"

"Oh you wouldn't believe the story." The brown haired woman said with a laugh as she shook her head. The man readjusted a little on his chair as the brown haired women leaned a bit closer to the man.

"The Prince has married the Champion of Kirkwall, Hawke. The Divine never approved of it so she said to attack Starkhaven if the Prince doesn't annul the marriage." The black haired woman shook her head before she started to speak.

"The Divine says Hawke is responsible for the destruction of the Chantry, she wanted to place judgement upon her but the Prince refused that. He claims she's not responsible, and that's why he's fighting against Orlais." Sebastian drank his mug as they continued to talk.

"Is she responsible?" The man asked and the black haired woman answered.

"She had that abomination around her for years, she even helped him gather the ingredients. I say he should let her have her judgement!" The black haired woman stated and Sebastian went almost green with anger. The brown haired woman shook her head before she spoke.

"I don't think so. I think she deserves to be protected. I mean, the Prince wouldn't marry a criminal no matter how much he loved her."

"Oh Lily, you're so naive. What makes you think she doesn't use the Prince only so he could protect her? What makes you think that she stays here after the war?" The brown haired woman gasped and put her hand on her mouth, her eyes wide.

"Oh my...you think she would leave him?" They kept talking but Sebastian hadn't the strength to listen anymore. He watched the mug, his mind weary and distant as he asked himself the same question: what if she leaves me after this? Sebastian emptied his mug and slammed it back on the table, his heart aching and suddenly it was hard to breathe. He couldn't bear the thought of her leaving him, he would kill himself, he would end his life without a second thought. He closed his eyes again, and again he saw Richard in his minds eye, holding Marian's hand and smiling wickedly at him. His grip around the mug tightened as his anger grew, it would not be the first time Richard stole his girl, but this time was different. Marian was his wife, his love and his heart, he wouldn't hesitate to kill Richard if he tried to have her. No matter if he was the son of the Sultan's sister, he wouldn't hesitate. Sebastian filled his mug again and emptied it, he wanted to get drunk and forget about it, but the image just wouldn't leave his mind.

"Sebastian?" His head snapped up as he heard a familiar voice calling his name, only to see Isabella staring down at him. Sebastian looked back at his mug as Isabella took a seat next to him. Isabella studied him closely, she had to find a way to approach him.

"Sebastian..."

"What?!" He snapped at her, annoyed from her presence, though he knew that Isabella wasn't the person to back off.

"You should get a bath ready, your hair is sticky from the blood." Sebastian filled his mug again and stared at it before he spoke.

"I don't care." Isabella rolled her eyes, Sebastian was slowly pissing her off and she was losing her temper.

"You can't stay that dirty." Sebastian eyed her angrily before he emptied his mug. He took the bottle and wanted to fill his mug again but Isabella snatched the mug from his hand. Sebastian went green with anger as he saw Isabella's mocking smile.

"Give me my mug back!" Isabella shook her head, still holding his mug tightly. She leaned closer to him, her face close to his now and his breath tickling her skin.

"Listen to me now, Choir boy. This can't go on like this, you're loosing yourself!" He wanted to snatch the mug back but she was faster and brought the mug behind her back.

"I don't care..." He whispered to her as he leaned his face in his palms to hide his watery eyes. Isabella leaned close to him to whisper.

"Sebastian..." He folded his hands under his chin and stared at Isabella, waiting for her to start talking.

"Sebastian you have to stop drinking and focus on the battle. Everyone's tired and everyone misses Hawke, but we have to stay focused or we'll get killed, then we won't see Hawke ever again. We have to be strong for her...YOU have to be strong for her." Sebastian knew that, he knew that all too well.

"How...Isabella? How can I be strong when I'm falling apart?" He finally admitted and he felt a large burden leaving his shoulders. Isabella watched him, her eyes studying his worried and sad face as she thought about what to say to him.

"Sebastian..." Then he locked his eyes with hers and he couldn't hold his pain inside any longer.

"My soul is burning for her, and my mind won't let me in peace. Instead it shows me images of her and...and Richard. I can't think of anything else than him...him trying to have her only so he could make me jealous or angry. I swear to you Isabella..." He pointed his finger at the table while he stared angrily at Isabella.

"...if I hear he touched her, or that he's even close to her, I won't hesitate to kill him! I will slice his throat with my own hands and throw it to the wolves!" He barked at her, Isabella knew he was serious, his angry eyes and stiff face gave him away. She took a deep breath before she spoke to him.

"You know Aleksandra won't let him near her." She stated and Sebastian let out a bitter laugh before he continued.

"Richard is a snake. He'll probably wait when no ones around Marian so he can 'get to know' her. He'll try anything to make me furious."

"Sebastian, that's Hawke we're talking about. She won't let him flirt with her, let alone have sex with him." Sebastian stared at the table, his fingernails digging into the wooden table as his nostrils flared, his anger boiling up inside of him.

"The Sultan knows I hate him and that Richard loves to mock me, yet he let him stay at the palace! How can I look past that and not thinking about the worst?!" Isabella rolled her eyes as she saw Sebastian slowly losing control.

"If he tried something Aleksandra would've let me know. Although, isn't he more focused into killing Aleksandra than to mock you?" Sebastian completely forgot about that. He forgot that Richard had plenty of time to kill Aleksandra now, to remove his only obstacle between him and the throne. Sebastian watched the table, his mouth agape and his eyes wide.

"Maker, is the Sultan mad?" Isabella fell back into her chair as Sebastian said that.

"Seems he doesn't know a thing about that." Sebastian looked away for a moment, he couldn't believe that the Sultan would throw his daughter to the wolves on purpose. He knew they never liked each other, and he knew that they will both try to kill each other in order to get to the throne. Sebastian rubbed his face, suddenly Marian wasn't his only worry anymore.

"This is bad." Sebastian folded his hands under his chin again as he stared at Isabella. Isabella leaned closer to him so they could talk as silent as possible.

"Why?" Sebastian took a deep breath before he continued, feeling more and more sick of this entire situation.

"If Richard gets to the throne...do you know what consequences that will have to our treaties and people?"

"You think he would annul all treaties with you?"

"Worse. I think he would even be capable to start a war. And what's even worse, his mother is the Sultana of Rivain so he would have two mighty forces to attack me."

"I don't think he has the balls to do that." Sebastian smiled weakly at her before he spoke.

"Believe me, Isabella. He is ruthless, cold and merciless. He wouldn't even hesitate to kill his own mother to get what he wants. He seems calm, charming and nice, but he is the exact opposite of it. He's dangerous." Isabella couldn't help but ask though, as the words Sebastian spoke slowly started to scare her.

"You think...he would dare and kill Aleksandra?" Sebastian looked at the candle fire at their table, seeing Richard in the flames smiling wickedly at him. Sebastian felt a cold shudder running down his spine as he thought about the worst possible scenario. He then locked his eyes with Isabella's and he saw the fear in them.

"We have to finish this war as soon as possible and leave for Antiva. We have to stop whatever Richard is planning to do, or we're all in great danger." Sebastian stood up followed by Isabella. They both made their way out of the tavern and back to the battlefield. He either had to speed this war up or he would have to talk to the Sultan about this. Everyone watched them leave as they made their way out of the city, they came to their tents fast and Isabella walked to the large tent where they discussed the battle tactics. Suddenly Sebastian stopped as he looked at the tent of the Sultan. Isabella stopped and turned to look at Sebastian, when she saw where he was looking at she came to him.

"What are you planning Sebastian?" Sebastian glanced down at her and forced a smile on his face.

"I'll go to the Sultan. See you later."

"Sebastian..." He kept walking and waved his hand to her. Isabella shook her head and made her way to Fenris, she missed him and hopefully they could have a moment for themselves.

####

Sebastian stopped at the tents entrance, looking at the Sultan's guards.

"I need to speak to the Sultan." One of the guards turned and entered the tent, after a while he came back to Sebastian, telling him he could enter the tent. Sebastian took a deep breath to calm his racing heart before he entered. He needed to know why Richard was allowed to stay at the palace, even though the Sultan knew they didn't like each other. Sebastian entered the large tent and saw the Sultan sitting at his desk, he bowed as the Sultan lifted his head to look at him, a wide smile appearing on his face.

"Sebastian." He said as he stood up and walked towards the Prince. He gave Sebastian's shoulder a strong pat and Sebastian looked up at the Sultan with a smile on his face.

"I hope you're well, Sultan?" The Sultan smiled and nodded to him.

"I'm fine Sebastian, just a little tired of the battle." He sighed and took a deep breath as he folded his hands behind his back.

"So, what do you wanted to talk about?" The Sultan asked him still smiling at Sebastian. Sebastian's smile died, he swallowed hard as he thought about how to approach him.

"Sultan...there is something bothering me." The Sultan narrowed his eyes and stared at Sebastian, concern written on his face. Sebastian looked up at him and stared into the fearsome eyes of the Sultan as he continued.

"Sultan...it's about Richard." The Sultan sighed, but he stood still and waited for Sebastian to start talking. Sebastian took another deep breath before he continued, his voice trembling a little.

"I am afraid that...he will try and...harm Marian." He paused a little before he continued.

"And not just Marian." The Sultan's eyebrows furrowed together, his eyes even more narrowed and Sebastian thought that he would snap at him now. But the Sultan just stood there, his hands crossed behind his back as he started to speak.

"Richard has learned his lesson Sebastian. He won't do anything that would harm my daughter or Princess Marian." The Sultan tried to reassure him, but Sebastian couldn't believe that.

"Yes but...what if he tries? What if something happens to either one of them?" The Sultan watched Sebastian, his eyes narrowed and a mean smile on his face as he placed his hand on Sebastian's shoulder, giving him a strong pat.

"He won't try or do anything stupid again while I am alive. And if he does, he will have to feel the consequences." Sebastian stared into his eyes, he still couldn't believe that Richard would just sit tight and not do anything stupid. The Sultan saw the doubt on his face so he spoke again.

"Sebastian...I know who the son of my sister is...I know who my sister is and what she's trying to do...and I perfectly know who my daughter is. But believe me, no one will try and harm Marian or my daughter. Otherwise, they will see the other, unpleasant side of me...and I will be forced to forget they are family." The Sultan turned and walked back to his desk. He took a letter from the desk and came back to Sebastian, he handed him the letter over and he saw the seal of Antiva on it. Sebastian smiled, his Marian sent him a letter again. He took the letter from the Sultan but before he opened it, the Sultan spoke.

"This is a letter for you...from my daughter." Sebastian froze, his hands stilled and held the letter as he slowly lifted his head only to meet the Sultan's eyes. The Sultan gave him a strong pat as he made his way back to his desk. Sebastian stood there, shocked and unable to move as he finally found the strength necessary to leave the tent. Sebastian almost ran back to his private tent to see what happened, why Aleksandra sent him a letter. His hands shook as he opened the scroll where the letter was hidden.

"No, no, no...please let her be alright..." He whispered to himself, despair and fear crushing over him as he finally took out the letter. His eyes darted between the words Aleksandra wrote to him.

_Dear Sebastian,_

_Don't panic, she is fine. The baby is fine and nothing happened to her, Richard keeps his distance from her, he's focused on me._

Sebastian smiled and closed his eyes for a moment, she is fine, he thought as he started to read again.

_But something happened to her...she had a breakdown. She wanted to return to you, she is worried about your mental state so she wanted to go back to you. She said if you die, she'll at least die with you. She's fine now though, eats a lot, I'm watching over her so that Richard leaves her alone. How are you Sebastian? I hope you're well._

_Oh almost forgot. Please, don't write such things in your letters again. I know you write down how you feel but...I don't know if she can handle that right now. She's not that stable Sebastian, she needs you to be strong for her... I just hope the war will be over soon, and that all of you can return home._

_Watch over yourself Sebastian, your dear friend Aleksandra._

Sebastian folded the letter and placed it on the bed beside him, then he cradled his face in his palms as sadness and guilt crushed over him. How could that happen? How could I write my state? He asked himself over and over and found that it was his fault for her breakdown, his and only his. He folded his hands and leaned his forehead on his hands as his mind showed him images of her lying sick on the bed because of him. It was too much for him: he stood up and walked to his desk, he took his chair and with a loud roar he smashed it on the ground. The chair smashed to hundred pieces and Sebastian fell on the floor as well. Suddenly someone ran into the tent, it was Fenris. He heard him roaring and he didn't knew why so he stormed into his tent. He was scared though when he saw Sebastian sitting on the ground next to a demolished pile of wood.

"Sebastian, what happened?" Sebastian's eyes glared at him before he stood up and walked past Fenris.

"It's all my fault, that's what happened!" He yelled behind Fenris' back, and Fenris wondered what happened that got him so furious and scared. Fenris stood there and studied the pile of wood, and he immediately remembered the last time he smashed his chair on the floor. The last time when Melinda burned Marian's face...

"Surely something happened to Marian..." Fenris whispered to himself as he silently made his way out of the tent, silently praying that nothing seriously happened to Marian.

####

Orlais, a month later...

Rozalyn entered her small house, tired and exhausted from today's work. She worked in a small bakery, earning her money, although she didn't have to work. She still had a lot of money left that Aleksandra gave her, she couldn't spend everything no matter how hard she tried. She bought herself a small house only an hour ride with the horse away from Orlais. She didn't know why she chose Orlais, she guessed she found the city pretty in their own way although she didn't like the people. They were too absorbed in their own problems so no one really cared about who she was or where she came from. She was alone here, and she missed the days she spent with her clan. She knew that Aleksandra did something to make the clan abandon her, though she wasn't angry at her, not that much any more. She was a bad, selfish person back then and that is why she decided to do everything possible to help Sebastian return to Marian.

It was a month ago she petitioned the Empress to help her stop the war, the Empress believed her but still she sent a few scouts to see if there's a war indeed. The scouts have to return every day, and Rozalyn grew more and more nervous, the more days have passed, the more she thinks they've been killed, although no one would dare to kill the Empress's scouts. Rozalyn went to the fireplace to light a fire so she could prepare some dinner when suddenly she heard someone knocking on her door. Rozalyn took her sharp dagger and hid it behind her back as she slowly made her way to the door. She stopped before it and leaned her hand on the doorhandle as she started to speak.

"Who's there?"

"Yllona, the Empress's steward." Rozalyn inhaled a sharp breath and she burst the door open, it was indeed Yllona, and Rozalyn couldn't help but wonder.

"What do you want?" Rozalyn asked her and Yllona crossed her hands across her chest.

"Leave what ever business you have. The Empress called for you, it is urgent!" Rozalyn stood there unable to move as the words finally reached her mind. Rozalyn turned and took her coat in case it gets cold. She left her house and locked the door before she entered the carriage with Yllona. They were silent, Rozalyn thought about what could be so urgent that it can't wait. She looked out of the carriage already seeing the city in the distance, she didn't know why, but her heart hammered wildly in her chest. She was nervous, very nervous even and she hoped that this has something to do with the war. She hoped that she could help Sebastian, and she hoped he could forgive her for the things she did. After that she would start a new life, maybe even start a family, who knows...

Two hours have passed and they were entering the palace. It was night, the palace was lit with candles and Rozalyn stared at the beauty of the palace at night. They made their way to the large dining room and there she sat, Empress Victoria, on the top of the table. The table was covered with all kinds of fruits and meat and bread, suddenly Rozalyn felt hungry again. Yllona and Rozalyn bowed to the Empress, Victoria watched them closely before she took a deep breath, still staring at Rozalyn.

"Lady Rozalyn...please have a seat. Join me for dinner." Rozalyn hesitated a little, but still she sat down and started to eat with the Empress. They were both silent for a while, Rozalyn grew more and more nervous to know why she had called for her. The Empress took her handkerchief and cleaned her mouth, she then watched Rozalyn for a while before she spoke.

"I have called you here, Lady Rozalyn, because I have to discuss very important things with you." Rozalyn swallowed the meal and waited for the Empress to start talking.

"The scouts have returned, Rozalyn." Rozalyn felt a stone falling from her heart, but now she was even more nervous. What if Justinia saw them and bribed them to shut up? The Empress took a sip from her wine before she started to speak again.

"It's true...all of it. Justinia really has her own army in front of the city walls of Starkhaven. I am...terribly shocked. I never would've guessed that she would be capable of doing such a thing." The Empress took a deep breath before she continued.

"She raised illegal funds, she bribed my guards, and she's not like a Divine is supposed to be. Therefore, I have only one right conclusion to make." Rozalyn sat there silently watching the Empress. The Empress folded her hands under her chin before she spoke again.

"I will stop this war. Justinia will have no claim on the Divines seat anymore, she will be stripped off her title and she will be judged for her crime's." Victoria returned to her meal and looked at Rozalyn. It was silent for a while before the Empress spoke again.

"Lady Rozalyn?" Rozalyn stopped eating and bowed her head to the Empress.

"Yes, Empress?" Victoria swallowed her meal and took a sip from her wine before she spoke.

"Why have you given me the information about the Divine?" Rozalyn swallowed hard as she chose her next words.

"Well..." Victoria saw that it was a little awkward for her to talk about but still she pressed on.

"I mean, you have no connection to Starkhaven. You could care less what happens to the people there or to the Prince and Princess... I wonder why?" Rozalyn emptied her wine glass and she closed her eyes for a moment, before she started talking.

"I know the Prince...he was a friend of mine."

"Was..? What happened?" The Empress continued her meal and waited for Rozalyn to start talking. Rozalyn knew she had to tell her, but she wouldn't tell her the entire truth.

"Well...we had a rough argument, so I left the castle."

"And now you try to help him so he can forgive you..?" Rozalyn swallowed hard, her eyes wide as she feared that the Empress would turn down her help.

"N-no! Many innocent lives are at stake, and Princess Marian is not responsible for the massacre in Kirkwall. The Divine cannot place judgement on an innocent." Victoria stopped eating and watched her closely now.

"So...you know that she's not responsible?" Rozalyn looked up at the Empress and swallowed hard...she had to turn this conversation into her benefit.

"Empress...Prince Vael was there. He pledges his life on her innocence, always saying that the person responsible for this massacre is dead...do you not trust him?" The Empress sighed and took a sip from her wine before she looked back at Rozalyn.

"Love, Rozalyn, can cloud many peoples mind's. I don't claim that she is responsible for this...and I don't claim that the Prince is denying the truth...I'm just, shocked in a way. I still can't believe that the Divine Justinia, the most holy person and closest to the Maker would start a war behind my back. I'm...furious I must admit." Rozalyn swallowed hard, she had to know one thing though.

"Empress...may I ask you a question?" The Empress looked at Rozalyn and nodded to her telling Rozalyn she can. Rozalyn took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Empress...what do you intent to do about it..?" A long moment of silence then as the Empress stared at the table. Rozalyn was afraid, very even, and she hoped that the Empress would have a solution for this. The Empress sighed and after a long moment of silence she spoke.

"Yllona!"

"Yes Empress?" The Empress closed her eyes for a moment before she spoke again.

"Gather the Orlesian army...I want five hundred thousand soldiers ready by the end of the month. We will need two months to travel to Starkhaven...and do it quietly, I don't want Justinia hearing of it." Yllona bowed and left, Rozalyn sat there, shocked and afraid, her entire body shaking as she heard what the Empress just said. Victoria saw the fear on Rozalyn's face and she knew what she thought.

"I will stop this war... The Divine won't have her way anymore." The Empress emptied her wine glass before she stood up and walked back to her chambers. Rozalyn sat there, afraid and scared. She didn't knew that the Empress would gather an army to stop the war, and now Rozalyn feared that she would attack Starkhaven to end the war.

Oh Rozalyn...what have you done again?

**Notes: **

Bloody Richard...anyone out there who likes him? :-D.

Thanks to my lovely readers who are still interested in the story. I really love you so much! I changed the title again, sorry, but I promise it will stay like this now. I won't change it again lol.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Aleksandra sat in her father's study inspecting the letters that required his attention. Many people were complaining about robbery and destroying their homes, Richard saw to it though, he cleared the problem as soon as she told him about it. It was scary sometimes how good the two could rule together, they couldn't see eye to eye, but whenever the people required their attention, their arguing would stop. Aleksandra still wondered though why her father allowed Richard to be here, she was certain that he had a particular reason for that, maybe he wanted to see who the better ruler is. She was his daughter, yes, but if she was incapable of ruling, Richard would take the seat as Sultan of Antiva, but Aleksandra knew what this would mean for their treaties...especially for Starkhaven. She feared that if he is proclaimed Sultan, he would gather the army of both Antiva and Rivain to attack Starkhaven, only to kill Sebastian. Aleksandra couldn't allow that.

She thought about these past days about something that Ibrahim mentioned to her. He wanted to kill Richard and be done with him for all times, but Aleksandra didn't want to do it. Her father would surely blame her. True, she would be the next leader of Antiva without question, but she would lose her father's respect, and that would kill her. Aleksandra sighed and rubbed her tired eyes, she was for too long here reading the papers and it was slowly getting night. She stood up and placed the papers neatly on one end of the desk when suddenly someone entered the study. She looked up only to see Richard stopping in the doorway staring at her. Aleksandra narrowed her eyes and looked back at the papers, she was frustrated for seeing him and she was certain that he smiled at her now. Richard stood there and watched her, the smile returning to his face as he realized she was annoyed by him. He took a few steps towards her and stopped, he bowed to her with a mocking smile on his face, and again Aleksandra had to suppress the urge to kill him.

"Sultana." He lifted and stared at her, her narrowed eyes boring holes into his head. Aleksandra came to him and crossed her arms in front of her chest, she stopped a feet away from him, their bodies dangerously close.

"Lord Richard." He laughed a little then, his shoulders working with his laugh until he stopped to stare at her.

"That will change soon."

"Oh really? Into what, I wonder...pathetic Richard?" He laughed again and took a small step closer to her, she felt sick having him so close to her but she wouldn't back down.

"No...into Sultan Richard." Aleksandra smiled mockingly at him as she started to speak.

"Richard...you won't even see the throne, let alone sit your filthy arse down on it, as long as I live." He smiled wickedly at her, his eyes narrowed and boring holes into her as he spoke.

"Do you think you can stop me? Your father will hold to the tradition and he will see that I am more worthy of the throne than you. I am more capable as a ruler then you." Aleksandra just stood still and watched him, a small smile appearing on her face as she spoke with a mocking tone in her voice.

"Lord Richard seems to have forgotten that he is only a guest in the Royal Palace. That he will leave as soon as my father returns." Richard smiled at that, two could play this game.

"Sultana Aleksandra seems to deny that her being the daughter of the Sultan won't help her much. She seems to...forget...that even the daughter's of the mighty rulers can be killed whenever her enemy wishes to do so." His voice was low and she could hear the threat behind his words. Aleksandra took a small step towards him before she spoke again, her eyes never breaking eye contact.

"If her enemy is so mighty as he claims...why is she still alive then?" She said with a mocking tone in her voice, then she walked past him and left the study, her heart hammering in her chest as she realized what she just said. She entered her room and closed the door, she leaned her back on the closed door as she stared wide eyed on the floor.

"Great Aleksandra...you just dared him to kill you." Richard stood still in the study, the words Aleksandra said not leaving his mind as a mean smile crossed his face.

"You're going to regret those words...Sultana." He walked to the desk and sat down, he had to do something first, before he would show her that he could indeed kill her whenever he wanted. He called for a servant to get Ibrahim to him, he had to talk with him about something, and he wanted his advice. A few moments later someone knocked on the door, and Richard called in whoever it was. Ibrahim came slowly and hesitantly in, his hands at his sides and turned to fists. Richard sat at the desk and smiled at Ibrahim, he saw his nervousness and annoyance and Richard knew that he was like that because of him. Ibrahim stopped in the middle of the room and bowed to Richard who smiled before he stood up and walked in front of him, their bodies dangerously close.

"Lord Richard...I understand you called for me?" Richard nodded to him and crossed his hands behind his back.

"Yes I did. I need your help with something Ibrahim. I know you're probably busy doing some dirty work for the Sultana, but I hope you could spare some free minutes for me." Richard walked back to the desk, he sat on the table, a innocent smile on his face as he studied Ibrahim. Ibrahim thought about the things Richard just said and he had to say something.

"Lord Richard...what dirty work-"

"I'm not stupid, Ibrahim. I know what you are to Aleksandra, and I know what you do for her. But I don't care for that now. I need your help." Richard paused then, still studying Ibrahim who was very nervous and very tense. Richard sighed and took a deep breath before he stood up, taking some papers from the desk with him. He came back to Ibrahim and handed him the papers, Ibrahim stared wide eyed at the papers before he took them from Richard.

"These are reports about burglars and thieves that are located on the roads around Antiva. These are no main roads, so they are not located on the map. I need you Ibrahim to arrange my guards around these roads so the travelers can travel in safety. Now you wonder why I won't do it, correct? Frankly, because I don't know these roads. I've been here when I was young but as you know I had better things to do." Richard gave Ibrahim's shoulder a strong pat before he turned and sat back at the desk.

"I want you to do it tonight, tomorrow the roads have to have at least one patrol. You'll be payed for that, of course." Ibrahim stood there, silent and unable to move. He swallowed hard as he thought about the assignment Richard gave him, and he didn't dare to think why Richard wanted him to leave the castle. Ibrahim felt his eyes on him and he lifted his gaze only to see Richards mischievous smile. Ibrahim bowed, turned and left the room, his heart racing in his chest. He lowered his head and stood there in the middle of the hallway, he couldn't turn down the assignment because he had to listen to him, Richard was the Sultanas cousin and he had to obey him. Ibrahim lifted his head when he heard someone approaching, it was Anya, and he hastily walked towards her, she bowed when she saw him.

"Sir Ibrahim." Ibrahim stared at her, wide eyed and afraid.

"Anya...listen to me very carefully now. Go straight back to Sultana Aleksandra and tell her to not leave her room tonight. Tell her...she should trust me and stay locked away." Anya bowed and left, Ibrahim watched her leave before he closed his eyes for a moment to settle his racing heart and troubled mind. He was afraid, very afraid, and he feared that he would never see her again. He took another deep breath and left as well, he had many patrols to scatter through the sideways and he wanted to be done as quickly as possible. Maybe he'll manage to return from his assignment earlier and he could still save Aleksandra.

Maker, help us all...

####

Aleksandra paced her room, nervous and yes...afraid. For the first time in her life she was afraid for her life, from Richard no less. She hated to feel this way and she knew the only way to stop this feeling is to either be elected as the next leader of Antiva, or to kill Richard. The other option is far easier, of course, but then she would likely lose her father's respect, and she couldn't allow herself to lose that. She just loved him too much, they both lost someone very dear to them, she lost her mother and he lost his wife. She knew he still recovered from the loss, and the fact that he hadn't married anyone in all those years proved how much he loved her.

Somehow, she felt strange, she felt...helpless. She stopped and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart, Richard would never try to do anything, he just simply wouldn't, it was too risky. There were witnesses everywhere, he would have to get rid of the entire palace staff if he wanted to kill her, but then again, everyone would put two and two together. She shook her head and sat down on her couch, she was shaking, nervous, afraid...suddenly someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." Seconds later she saw Anya entering her room, her servant came to her and bowed before she spoke.

"Sultana, Sir Ibrahim sends me. He ordered me to tell you something." Aleksandra was confused, why wouldn't he come himself here to tell me? She narrowed her eyes at Anya as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"What is it?"

"Sultana, Sir Ibrahim told me to tell you that you should stay in your room tonight, and that you should trust him."

"What?! Where is he now?!"

"He's outside the palace, Sultana. He has some work to do." Aleksandra stared wide eyed at Anya, not believing what she just said. Now she felt even more anxious and afraid, and she feared that Richard is behind all this. Anya bowed and left, leaving a very scared Aleksandra alone. She did as Ibrahim said and locked the door, she checked all windows to make sure that they are locked properly. She closed her eyes for a moment as she sat on her sofa, it was afternoon, soon it would be night. She just hoped that this was either a false alarm, or that Ibrahim returns to protect her. Either way, she hoped to survive this night.

####

Starkhaven...

Varric sat in his tavern, The Lucky Goat, he was counting the money he won on a bet earlier that day. He was waiting for Isabella, he had something very important to tell her so he sent her a letter earlier this morning to get to him. She should arrive any moment, Varric thought as he counted the last sovereigns on his table.

"Ah, good. Ten sovereigns earned for showing that bastard that there is a place called The Bone Pit." A knock on his door broke his monologue though.

"Yeah?" He said and the door flung open only to reveal Isabella getting in.

"What's wrong Varric? I'm rather busy you know."

"Busy fucking Broody?" Isabella rolled her eyes as Varric gave her a deep throaty chuckle.

"I'm just kidding Rivaini. You changed a lot, the old Isabella would laugh at that." Isabella leaned close to him on the table as a smirk crossed her face.

"The old Isabella wasn't head over in shit. Anyway, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Varric offered her a drink and she gladly took it, her arms a little numb from the bloody battle. Varric drank his mug before he slammed it back on the table.

"I have info on who tried to poison Choir boy." Isabella's eyes went wide as she drank her mug, before she leaned back closer to him.

"Who was it?" Varric folded his hands under his chin as he looked at his pirate friend.

"Seems the Sultana was right. A guy named Richard wanted to poison him. The man he payed to arrange that is dead, but the lead ends at the feet of a noble named Richard, the Sultan's sister son. He wanted to poison Choir boy, not Hawke." Isabella threw her head back and laughed before she went serious again.

"Aleksandra will be so angry at him...and Sebastian too."

"Yep. I really don't know how this will end between them, but shit is going to happen, I just know it."

"Thinking that way brings bad luck, Varric..." Varric drank his mug empty and rubbed his jaw as he placed the mug back on the table, Isabella saw her friend was concerned and it worried her to see Varric like that.

"Varric? Did something happen?" Varric sighed and leaned closer to Isabella, his face stiff with worry and jaw tight, he took a deep breath before he spoke to her.

"Look, Rivaini, I'm going to tell you something...but Choir boy may not know about it because it's simply a rumor, okay?"

"If it's a rumor why can't he know?"

"Because it's a rumor, and you've seen how he is these days so..."

"I get your point... So, what is it?" Varric took a deep breath again and closed his eyes for a moment, now Isabella was even more worried.

"Okay, so this is just a rumor, and I dug in but I couldn't find anything, so it's probably started by a drunkard." Isabella rolled her eyes before she threw her hands in the air.

"For Maker's sake Varric! What is it?!" He leaned even closer to her and locked his eyes with hers and Isabella immediately knew it was something very bad.

"Rumors has it...that Empress Victoria gathers her army, and guess were the army should head to." That struck Isabella, hard. She sat there silently staring at Varric, her eyes wide and her heart racing in her chest as she found the strength to speak.

"Don't tell me-"

"Starkhaven." Isabella leaned her face in her palms, her world spun around her as she thought about the words Varric just told her. She folded her hands under her chin and stared at him.

"We have to tell Sebastian about it Varric."

"No! As I said, this is just a rumor, I checked every possible source even inside the Royal Palace but everyone said that's bullshit." Isabella let out a long frustrated breath before she spoke.

"Why would someone start such a rumor, if it isn't true?"

"Rivaini...look, I keep checking on it, the rumor started a few days ago so if that's really true we will know about it for, say, half a month." Isabella stared at the table, her hands turned to fists and her mind worried.

"What if it's no rumor Varric?" The dwarf filled his and her mug again and raised his mug in the air in salute.

"Then Rivaini, I suggest we enjoy our life, while we still can." He still held his mug raised waiting for Isabella to salute, she took her mug and raised it towards Varric, before they poured it down their throat. Isabella stared at Varric, her eyes filled with sadness and fear as she wondered about the rumor.

"Varric?"

"Yep?"

"I will send Aleksandra a letter to tell her who tried to poison Sebastian. She would want to know that. I...won't tell her about the rumor." Varric stared at his mug as he spoke.

"Rivaini...it's better this way, believe me. If we'd tell Sebastian now...do you know how broken he'll be, even if it's just a rumor? He'll...he'll be..." Varric drank his mug then as the lump in his throat grew bigger, he couldn't even finish the sentence. He took a deep breath before he continued to speak, his voice low and trembling, although he tried to sound brave and assured.

"That'll break him completely Isabella. And imagine if we tell him, do you think he wouldn't try to kill himself? And then Hawke wouldn't be able to live with the burden so she would kill herself too...and imagine, if it was only a rumor, nothing more, and all this happened?"

"I get your point Varric. But you have to have all eyes and ears open in case-"

"Don't worry, I got it all covered up. Just shut your mouth about this and all will be fine." Isabella sighed, emptied her mug and stood up.

"If you find anything, let me know." He nodded to her before she left a very concerned Varric behind. Varric took a deep breath to settle his mind, these were hard times and he couldn't allow himself to be distracted. He needed to stay focused and dig every possible source he had to find out if it is indeed just a rumor.

####

Sebastian walked back into his private tent, his entire body sore and hurting from the never ending battle. He was tired, very tired, all he wished was having a day without this bloody battle, a day he could use to relax, and to write a letter to Marian. He wanted to write her a letter, badly, but his hands were shaking and numb, his body had many injuries that haven't healed properly. He could still fight, though Sebastian didn't dare to think for how long. He almost got killed the other day when he hadn't seen the swordsman approaching him from his side. Sebastian managed to avoid his axe in the last moment until he stabbed the soldier in the back.

His armor fell on the ground, piece by piece, he barely found the strength to remove the strings that held his armor and chainmail. The chest piece fell, then the gauntlets and leggings, then his chainmail leaving him only in his shirt and breeches. He grabbed the end of the shirt and lifted it above his head before throwing it on the floor. He stood before the mirror and looked at his scared and sore body, scratches, wounds, cuts...all of it decorated his body now. He stared at his reflection, he looked at every scar, every bruise, every cut, all of it would remind him of this battle, of this ordeal that he's going through now. He looked at his hands then, they were swollen, scratched and bloody, they were not the hands of an archer anymore, they were the hands of a swordsman, the hands that killed hundreds of men in this battle. He wondered then if he would have the same hands ever again, and he wondered if she would recognize him. His hair was longer and almost touching his shoulders, there were small highlights of grey hair and a beard covering his face, he wanted to shave, but he was either too tired or hadn't the time for that. Marian wouldn't recognize him like this, he smiled as he thought about it, she would scold and force him to cut his hair and shave. He walked to his bathtub and poured the hot water in it that two servants prepared earlier, he wanted nothing else but to lie down and sleep, and hopefully awake next to Marian. She is pregnant for five months now, he wondered how she looks like. He smiled then, the fearless Champion of Kirkwall walking around pregnant, carrying his child. He chuckled like he hadn't in a long time and he couldn't help but think about her again.

He dreamed about her mostly, there were only a few nights in which he woke up all sweaty and heavily breathing because of a nightmare, but usually he dreamt about her and their baby. Somehow, he knew he would see them soon, somehow he felt that this war is over soon, though he didn't know why he felt like that. It was like he knew he would win, though he didn't know how or why. Both sides were tired and there were less and less soldiers, so he wondered how he would win, if he was about to win. He was in deep thought as he poured the last bucket of hot water into the bathtub, then he removed his breeches and underwear before he lied down. The hot water burned his injuries but soon he found it very relaxing, every muscle in his body became numb as he leaned his head on the end of the tub. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the solitude and bath feeling like the burdens he carried along fell from his shoulders. Usually, he couldn't relax being either too worried or too occupied to do so but now he felt like he was home again, and she waiting for him in their bedroom. Then his eyes snapped open as he heard her laugh and the cry of a baby. He looked around in hope to see her but then he remembered where he really was and that she was miles away from him.

"You're loosing your mind Sebastian..." He spoke to himself as he leaned his head back on the edge of the bathtub. Suddenly he felt the bath to be more relaxing then it was before as he remembered her wearing the red dress. He looked down at his member as the blood boiled through his body, only to see it standing straight and hard. Sebastian counted the days he last had sex with her, but he wouldn't sleep with another woman, that he promised her on the day they married. His breathing quickened as he saw her in his minds eye wearing the dress, bending over with her back turned to him as she slid her underwear down her long legs. Sebastian groaned as his erection grew almost painful, and he knew the only way to ease this was to pleasure himself. He slid his hand down in the hot relaxing water and gently grabbed his member at the base, then he started slow and gentle movements with his hand, up and down his long shaft, imagining her hot and slick mouth wrapped around him. He closed his eyes as his movements became faster and faster, his breathing sped up as he imagined her underneath him moaning and whispering his name. That was enough for him to finish with a low groan, spilling his seed into the hot water.

A while later he was clean and finished, he took a moment to shave his beard and cut his hair. He looked at his reflection and there he saw the old Sebastian again, only one part of him was missing. He saddened at the thought of his Marian, wondering what she was doing right now and if she is well. He sighed and shook his head, he regained a little of his strength so he decided to write her a letter, only to let her know he's fine and that he misses her, and that he has the feeling that soon all of this would be over.

####

Later that day, Antiva...

Ibrahim ran back into the palace, it was a little past midnight when he showed the last side path to the last patrol. Luckily the last road was close to the palace so he ran back as fast as he could, hoping that nothing happened to the Sultana. A while later he entered the palace and ran to the second floor to her room, his heart beating frantically as he feared to find her lying on the floor, dead. He didn't even bother to knock on her door so he just ran into her room.

"Sultana!" He said as he entered the room only to see her sitting on her couch, her eyes narrowed and starting at the floor. He closed the door and came closer to her, she looked up at him and then he saw her red and wet face. She stood up, walked towards him and stopped just a few inches away from him. She stared up at him and his heart tightened in his chest as he saw her trembling body. She sniffed a few times before she hugged him, burying her face in his chest and holding him hard to her. She sobbed aloud a few times before he hugged her back, and he immediately knew that something happened to her. After a while she broke the hug and took his hand in hers, leading them to her couch so they could sit down, he turned to her so he could face her. She breathed in deeply a few times before she started to speak, her voice low and trembling.

"I missed you Ibrahim."

"Sultana...what did he do?" She stopped crying then as the memory played in her mind.

####

_She was sitting on her couch reading her favourite book, she locked all the windows and door to her room so she considered herself safe. She drank the tea Anya brought her a while ago, she was relaxed but also her senses were sharp. She jumped at every little unknown noise, then she would for for it and wonder what it was before she would return to reading her book again. Suddenly the door to her room burst open, only to reveal four men dressed in black assassins robes and their faces hidden. Aleksandra stood up and fisted her hands at her sides as the men stopped in the center of her room, she staring at all of them. This is the end, she thought as she looked at the large piece of rope they were holding probably to strangle her. Aleksandra's body shook, she stared at the rope as someone else entered her room, she lifted her eyes to see who it was, and a cold shudder ran down her spine as she saw Richard walking in, a mischievous smile on his face. He stopped between the men holding the rope and looked around them, the smile never leaving his face._

"_Sultana? You are still wide awake at this hour. Don't you need your beauty sleep?" Then he laughed mockingly at her, the four men standing around her now. Aleksandra felt like a sheep at that moment, a sheep encircled by a pack of wolves. She stared at Richard and wanted nothing else but to kill him, her narrowed eyes filled with anger and hatred towards him. He saw her anger so he came closer, their bodies very close now._

"_Aleksandra...you see now that I can kill you whenever I wish? Do you see that your life depends on my will?" She didn't said anything, for the first time in her life she was speechless, because of Richard no less. She hated that but in that moment, he was right. Her life depended on his will and order, and already she saw her life flashing before her minds eye. Richard watched her closely, his eyes running across her face as he waited a little, giving her time to grieve for her sins. He took a deep breath and lifted his head to stare down at her._

"_Even you can't stop me Aleksandra. I don't even know why my mother is waisting her time to kill you." Then he leaned his face close to hers, his narrowed eyes staring at her and the smile disappearing from his face._

"_Nothing can stop me Sultana. Nothing and no one. Even the Sultan will see that I am the better ruler here, and then when I take my rightful place as Sultan..." He pointed a finger at her face now, none of them breaking eye contact._

"_...you, and your lovely friend Sebastian will see what it means to be my enemy." He leaned away from her and turned to the assassin's, pointing his head towards the door. The assassin's started to leave the room, one by one, and Aleksandra stared wide eyed at Richard. The smile returned to his face as he looked down on her._

"_This is a lesson for you Aleksandra...don't forget it." Then, after the last assassin left, he turned and left too, closing the door behind him. Aleksandra fell back on her couch, the tears she held back finally finding their way down her face. She was afraid, trembling and frightened, and all she could do right now is sit here and wait for Ibrahim to return._

####

Ibrahim watched the Sultana with wide eyes as she told him all that happened, and he couldn't believe his ears that he actually let her live. He swallowed hard many times as he listened to the story, Aleksandra saw the concern written on his face but she was still frightened.

"He killed me without really touching me Ibrahim! Now I have to watch how I behave and act around him, but I won't do that!" She readjusted a little, her wide eyes now staring at Ibrahim.

"I will not be his puppet or obeying pet! He will see the consequences of threatening me like this. Ibrahim...I want him dead!" Ibrahim swallowed hard as he heard her request.

"Sultana...your father-"

"Ibrahim...if I don't do something I will be the one getting killed! This has to stop, and it's going to be either me or him...if you won't find a way to kill him, I will." Then he locked his eyes with hers, and he recognized the look she gave him. That look of hers spoke volumes and he knew he couldn't change her mind. He turned his head away from hers for a while, closing his eyes to think about a way to kill Richard. After a while he turned to her, and she knew from his expression that he will handle that.

"Don't worry Sultana...I will try my best." Aleksandra nodded to him before she turned her head away from him. She stared at the floor as another painful memory hit her mind and she had to tell Ibrahim about it.

"Do you know what I saw the other day?"

"No Sultana." Aleksandra turned her head back to him, her face stiff with worry.

"I saw Bethany and Richard sitting on a bench in the gardens, both were sitting very closely to each other and smiling. Then before he left, he kissed her and she kissed him back." Ibrahim swallowed hard before he spoke.

"He is planning something Sultana. Have you talked to Princess Marian about that?"

"No, but this is the first thing I will do in the morning. Right now, I need my sleep." Ibrahim stood up then and bowed.

"Good night, Sultana." Aleksandra nodded to him as he made his way out of her room, before he left, leaving her alone. Aleksandra went to her bed and changed into her nightgown before she lied down, her mind still processing the events of the night.

"This means war, Richard." Was the last thing she spoke before she drifted into sleep.

####

The next day...

Marian sat in the gardens leaned against a tree and enjoying the warm day. She was thinking about Sebastian again, but somehow she didn't miss him that much anymore. Somehow she felt as if this ordeal would be over soon and she couldn't help but smile at the thought of him returning to her. The only thing she didn't knew was if he would return while she's still pregnant, or when she gave birth to their child. Either way, he would be near her again and that was enough for her. The baby's movements were becoming more and more frequent, sometimes she had it hard to sleep because of it. She still didn't know what she was carrying, but from the wild nature of the baby she guessed it was a boy. Hawke smiled then, a boy with Sebastian's eyes and her air, or perhaps her eyes and his hair? She couldn't wait to find out.

She was in deep thought, the warm breeze scattering the scent of flowers through the garden. She enjoyed the day, she closed her eyes for a moment to inhale a deep breath, when she opened her eyes she saw Aleksandra approaching her, and a smile appeared on Marian's face.

"Sultana." She said with a bright smile on her face as she stood up, but her smile died as she saw Aleksandra's grim face. She stopped before Marian and looked at the ground, her face stiff with worry.

"Aleksandra, what's wrong?" She took Marian's hand and sat down on the ground, Marian did the same as she tried to figure out what's wrong with her friend. Aleksandra took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Marian, there is something I need to tell you. I saw that the other day in the garden and I...I kept it for myself and...anyway..." She took her hand in hers and took another deep breath before she continued.

"It's about Bethany." Marian inhaled a sharp breath as she put her other hand on her mouth.

"Did something happen to her? Is she alright?"

"She is fine. But I fear that she is seeing someone." Marian put her hand back in her lap, now clearly confused.

"And?"

"Because I saw her and Richard the other day making out." That hit Marian, she couldn't believe her words so she just sat there, unable to move, her eyelashes blinking rapidly at Aleksandra who saw the confusion on her face.

"It's true, I saw them the other day. Marian you have to talk to her." Then Marian narrowed her eyes and stood up, Aleksandra following her.

"I know where she is now." Then both of them started to pace to Bethany's room, Ibrahim joined them on their way in case they would need a guard. They came to her door quickly and Marian didn't even bother to knock, she slammed the door open and almost got a heart attack when she saw Richard embracing her sister while they sat on the couch. He broke the embrace though as they heard the door slamming open, Bethany stood up from Richard, her head bowed and her entire body trembling as Marian came closer to her, her eyes shooting arrows at her. Richard just sat there, his arms spread and leaned on the back of the couch, a mischievous smile on his face as he looked at Marian, then back at Aleksandra.

"What's the meaning of this Bethany?!" Marian yelled at her sister and Bethany couldn't help but feel like a black sheep.

"I wanted to tell you about-"

"About WHAT Bethany? That you are making out with our enemy?!" Bethany's head snapped up at that, her eyes wide with disbelief and she could hear Richard laugh bitterly.

"Enemy...what enemy?" Marian took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before she locked them with Bethany's again.

"Oh Maker I forgot to tell you...go to my room, and await me there." Bethany wanted to protest but Marian was faster.

"Please I need to talk to you." Bethany lowered her head and made her way out of the room. Marian stood there, still, her eyes never leaving Richard. He was still having that mischievous smile on his face and Marian wanted to punch him, badly. Richard stood up then and came to her, his hands crossed behind his back as he took a deep breath.

"Princess, I hope you are well." She laughed mockingly at that, then she took a forward step to him, her eyes boring holes into his head.

"Stay away from my sister if you know what's good for you." He laughed at that, until his laughter died, locking his narrowed eyes with hers.

"You are threatening me again, Princess. You know you shouldn't."

"I am warning you Richard. I won't hesitate to use my sharpest dagger on you if I see you near her ever again. You don't want to mess with me Richard, believe me." He watched her closely, his eyes running across her face as the smile returned to his face.

"I see why Sebastian chose you as his wife. You are more brave and courageous then he would ever be." Marian smiled bitterly at that, she shook her head a little before she locked her eyes with his again.

"He is the most courageous man I have ever met because he had to live his life far away from home and among unknown people, atoning for the sins of a coward who wasn't ready to admit them and tell people the truth." Richards smile died, his face wearing an unreadable expression and Marian realized she hit the right point.

"Sebastian will always be better than you. Do you know why? Because he learned to live his own life, and he changed. He's a good man now, and soon he'll be here, with his family, then you'll see for yourself how much he changed, and who the real coward here is." Then she turned and left the room, Aleksandra eyed him angrily for a moment until she and Ibrahim left too. Richard stood there, annoyed and angry at Marian, how dare she talk to me like that, he thought as he made his way out of the room. He paced back to his room, angry and mad, and he honestly thought about showing Marian that no one messes with him. Richard sat down at his desk and folded his hands under his chin, a mean smile crossing his face. He would wait until Sebastian returns, then he would show them both that no one messes with him.

####

A month later, Orlais...

Rozalyn sat on her horse, well, Sebastian's horse, as she awaited for the Empress to come out of the palace and mount her horse. She was summoned here by the Empress herself this morning, only to find out that the army is ready and that they can start their journey to Starkhaven. She didn't know why she should join the Empress, but she gladly went with her. She would see Sebastian again, and that was enough for her to join this two months travel. This time though, she would apologize for the harm she caused them in hope he could forgive her. Her heartbeat still quickened at the thought of him and their kiss, knowing well she would never forget that moment when their lips met. She was in deep thought and she hadn't heard the guards announcing the Empress. Yllona came to Rozalyn and punched her shoulder so she could turn and bow to the Empress. Victoria mounted her horse while looking at Rozalyn, she felt the Empress' eyes on her and she lifted her head only to see the unreadable expression Victoria wore on her face. The Empress sighed and came closer to her, Rozalyn bowed her head as Victoria stopped right next to her, her head turned to Rozalyn as she spoke.

"I want you to join us on this journey, and I want you to keep your eyes open. You will be my personal guard during this journey." Rozalyn stared at the Empress, her eyes wide and mouth open. She realized she stared at Victoria so she hastily bowed her head and smiled.

"Yes Empress, of course." Victoria sighed and started to trot towards the city gates, Rozalyn close behind her. Every citizen bowed to the Empress, everyone showed his or her respect for her, while Victoria just held her head high and continued to trot like nothing happened. Rozalyn was in deep thought as they made their way out of the city, and she was scared, a lot even. She still didn't know why the Empress gathered the entire army only to stop Justinia, and she didn't know if the army was directed against Justinia, or against Starkhaven.

The citizens of Orlais waved their hands to them in goodbye, sending their regards to the Empress. Rozalyn watched them and wondered that they liked their Empress so much, she thought they would be unsatisfied with her, or even hate her. Rozalyn tore her eyes from the citizens, the city gates now close as they continued their trotting. The big city gates opened for the Empress, the guards bowing to them and holding the gates open, it was then when Rozalyn's eyes went wide, her mouth dropping open at the view: the trained and disciplined army of Orlais stood there in formation, all of them bowing when they saw the Empress getting closer to them. They walked past the army and Rozalyn couldn't help but to stare at them, her heart somewhat tightening in her chest and her breathing becoming labored. What if they're meant to attack Starkhaven? What if she did a horrible mistake? What if the Empress helps Justinia? Rozalyn shook her head to clear her screaming mind, trying desperately to calm herself as she breathed deeply. Victoria stopped and turned to Rozalyn, immediately seeing the nervousness on her face.

"Lady Rozalyn, are you well?" Rozalyn's head snapped up, her heart beating even more frantically in her chest, her mouth dropped open before she swallowed hard, finally finding the strength to speak.

"Yes, Empress, I'm well."

"Good, then this will be a long journey. We have a war to stop, remember?" Rozalyn felt her heart sinking into the void, her body frozen as Victoria trotted off. Her body started to tremble and her shaking hands gripped the saddle tighter, her knuckles turning white before she started to trot after the Empress. Yes, she would end the war, no doubt for that, but at what cost? Rozalyn started to pray to the Maker that she did the right thing, and she would pray every day for Sebastian, hoping that he would have a happy and peaceful life with his family...


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Two months later, Antiva...

Aleksandra and Marian sat in the gardens, it was warm but the wind was a little cool so it wasn't that warm. Marian's belly was large, and she grew more nervous every day. Soon the babe would be delivered, but still no returning of Sebastian, and that thought always made her sad. She thought that Sebastian would hold her hand and be with her when she delivers the baby, but it seems she will be alone. She placed her hands on the belly as the baby kicked her hard, she inhaled a sharp breath and Aleksandra couldn't help but chuckle as Marian smiled too.

"The baby is really eager."

"Yes although it's more comfortable for him inside me then in this troubled world." Both of them laughed as Aleksandra's eyes fell on her belly, then she realized Marian's words.

"You think it's a boy?" Marian smiled and patted her belly as if to show the baby to stop moving.

"Well, I doubt a girl would be that wild. I mean, I can't sleep sometimes because of his hard kicks. So yes, I think the baby is a boy." Aleksandra smiled and ate a cookie before she spoke again.

"You seem happy about the babe being a boy?" Marian chuckled then and stroked her belly.

"Well, if it's a boy then we agreed to call him Nicholas." Aleksandra smiled as happy tears dwelled in her eyes.

"Just like Sebastian's grandfather..."

"Yes, we agreed on that. He was so happy when I told him that I wanted to name our son after his grandfather."

"True, Sebastian loved him very much. Nicholas was the only one who had the nerve to deal with the rakish Sebastian. He never scolded him or yelled at him, Nicholas was a very calm and loving man. Sebastian was broken when he died of old age." Marian's smile faded away as the image of a little Sebastian crying over his grandfather's grave hit her mind. She swallowed hard as she tried hard not to start crying.

"You received any news, Aleksandra?" Aleksandra's face grew stiff and worried as she looked at the table.

"No, I received the last letter the same time as you. Three weeks ago..." Marian took a deep breath as her mind returned to Sebastian, hoping very much that nothing happened to either one of them. She placed her hands on her belly and thought about how it would be that Sebastian returns to them, she waiting for him with the baby in her arms. Aleksandra saw the worry on her face and she knew what she thought about, she knew the heartache she felt right now.

"Don't worry Marian, I'm sure the next letter will hold news of tried victory...of our victory." Marian nodded to her weakly, and Aleksandra didn't want to make her feel even more miserable, so she changed the subject.

"How is Bethany? I haven't seen her for a while now." Marian sighed then and shook her head.

"Well...she's still angry at me for forbidding her to see Richard. She claims he's a good man and that he changed. It seems she doesn't even understand what he did to you and Sebastian." Aleksandra stared at the table and feared for the worst.

"Maybe she's in love with him." Marian's head snapped up at that, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Holy Maker I hope that's not true!" Marian said frustrated about the fact that her little sister could be in love with that viper. Aleksandra took a deep breath to calm her mind, the thought od Richard being involved with Bethany clearly annoying her. She forced a smile on her face, it was a nice day and she wanted to enjoy it.

"Marian, how about we go with the carriage through the city a little? It's nice and I know you and little one will enjoy it." Marian smokers weakly and nodded in response. Aleksandra stood up and called for Ibrahim, telling him to prepare the carriage. Marian wanted nothing else but to sit here and enjoy the warm day, but Aleksandra was right. She needed a little company, and a little sightseeing, maybe then she would be able to think of something else.

####

Bethany sat in her room, alone and sad. She spent much time in her room because she feared that outside she would bump into Richard. She listened to her sister, of course, but it pained her to know that Richard was such a terrible person. She walked towards her window and looked outside, and the moment she did that she scolded herself. There he was, Richard, standing in the garden and talking to a guard. Bethany hugged herwaist and leaned her head on the nearby wall, her heart and mind heavy with mixed emotions.

Bethany wondered how she always managed to bump into the wrong kind of men. All she wanted was to meet someone nice, and little handsome. Someone who would make her heart fluttering and who would make her feel special. The only problem was, Richard was this one person now. He was handsome, capable, he was smart, funny even, but a terrible person. Marian and Aleksandra told her about his past and how he ruined Sebastian's life, but still she couldn't hate that man the way Marian wanted her. Her heart still fluttered when she saw him, her body temperature rose whenever she heard him taking from afar. His voice was deep and rich, and whenever he talked to her she felt goose bumps raising on her skin.

She sighed but still looked outside the window, still observed him. Why are you such an ass, she thought as she remembered the night when he pleasured her. The heat between her legs still grew when she thought about that magnificent moment. He was skilled, very very skilled, and Bethany could only imagine what it would be like to sleep with him.

She shook her head and chased that thought away. Marian forbid her to keep seeing him, Aleksandra even threatened her, but somehow, the thought was arousing. Knowing that she couldn't have something made it only more desirable to her. Suddenly he turned and his head looked straight at her window. Bethany blushed and pushed the curtains back room block his view, but still she could see him. He was still looking at her window, and Bethany couldn't resist the temptation, so she pushed the curtain aside so he could see her.

He wore an unreadable expression on his face, but he was sad, that much she could tell. He was hurt and Bethany wondered if it was because she avoided him. She glared angrily down at him and he just smiled weakly,before he left. Bethany's eyes never left him until he finally went out of the gardens. She pushed the curtain back and sat back on her couch when suddenly, her door opened only to reveal Marian getting in. Bethany smiled weakly as Marian sat down next to her. She saw that Bethany was worried and that worried her.

"Are you alright Bethany?" She smiled weakly at Marian and nodded, she would lie. She couldn't possibly tell her the truth.

"I'm fine, I'm just a worried about you, that's all." Marian smiled reassuringly and pushed a strand of hair out of her sisters face.

"Aleksandra and I are going to take the carriage to the city. Wanna join us?" Bethany thought about her answer. If she stayed here, she could meet with Richard and discuss things. If not, she would have a nice, relaxing day with her sister and their new best friend. Bethany nodded and smiled, she couldn't stay here at the palace.

"Sure, I'll join you." Both chuckled as they made their way outside the palace. She cared for Richard, yes, but she would always listen to her own blood. If that meant abandoning the person she loved...then so be it.

####

Two weeks later, Starkhaven...

Victoria sat on her horse at the head of her army on a large hill overlooking Starkhaven. She could already see Justinia's forces camping outside the city walls, which only made her even more furious. How dare she gather her own army to attack an innocent person, she thought as she gripped the saddle hard, her knuckles turning white with the effort. Rozalyn came up to her and bowed her head to the Empress, her face sad and worried. So many memories bound her to this place, so many things she wanted to remember and forget at the same time. She saw the lights coming from Justinia's camp's and she knew immediately that the war wasn't over yet. So we made it in time, Rozalyn thought as a small smile appeared on her face. Victoria saw her smiling and she couldn't help but ask.

"You seem happy to see this place again?" Rozalyn looked at the Empress for a while before she answered.

"Yes. And I'm happy we're not too late." Then Yllona came up from behind and bowed to both of them.

"Empress, do you wish to engage now?" Victoria was silent for a long time, looking at the enemy's camp outside Starkhaven. She thought about what to do until she made up her mind.

"Sat up the camp here. Tomorrow will be a log day." And with that she turned and left, Yllona and the others followed her and sat up the Empress's camp first. Tomorrow, Rozalyn would see Sebastian again, tomorrow she would have the chance to apologize for everything...and she hoped that the Empress was on their side. Rozalyn turned and left to help the others and to call it a day. They had an hour march before they would reach Justinia's camp and, if no one saw them, announce their presence. Rozalyn couldn't place the Empress's emotions, she hid them too well and it was hard for her to read Victoria, but from what she could gather, she thought the Empress was very pissed on Justinia. An hour later, the Empress's tent was up and Rozalyn took her bedroll to lie down and rest a little...and to find some suitable words for tomorrow, when she sees him again.

####

Everyone stood around the table overlooking the map and thinking about a suitable way to finish this bloody battle. Everyone was tired, really everyone, and Sebastian was slowly getting annoyed and angry at the fact that Justinia just wouldn't let them be, even though she had less forces then him. Sebastian looked at the map, deep in thought, although he didn't quite listen what the Sultan and Alistair talked about. He wasn't feeling well, he had the feeling that something is going on...something very grave. He shook his head and the Sultan saw it, he raised his eyebrows at Sebastian before he spoke.

"Sebastian, are you well?" Sebastian glanced at him, his eyes dark with worry. Sebastian sighed and shook his head again, his eyes looking at the map now.

"I...ah..." He stuttered out, his eyes closed. He lifted his head to stare at the Sultan, his eyes now sad.

"I am not feeling very well, Sultan." The Sultan narrowed his eyes at that, his hands behind his back.

"What's wrong? Let me call a healer."

"It's not...something a healer can heal." The Sultan grew very impatient then, his narrowed eyes boring into Sebastian.

"Sebastian, don't talk around it. What's wrong?" Sebastian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes only to see the Sultan and Alistair staring at him, his heartbeat frantic.

"I feel like...something bad is going to happen. I just have the feeling that...that there's something very wrong going on here." The Sultan stared at Sebastian, never breaking the eye contact as Alistair spoke.

"Well, maybe it's because you're tired." Alistair tried to cheer him up a bit, to show him that he's probably just too tired. Sebastian though, he felt very troubled.

"No Alistair...I can feel it." He lowered his head then, his blue eyes staring at the ground.

"Something is about to happen." They were silent for a long while, no one knowing what to say. Suddenly a guard entered the tent, staring at the Sultan.

"Sultan, a messenger has arrived from Antiva." The Sultan nodded to the guard, showing him the messenger could enter. Alistair and Sebastian stood on either side of the Sultan, all of them waiting for the messenger to arrive. The messenger entered the tent, his clothes worn out and his skin pale, he knelt down before the Sultan, handing him a letter. The Sultan eyed the messenger, studying him carefully before he took the letter from him, the messenger still kneeling in front of them. Sebastian watched the messenger, his hands crossed before his chest. Alistair watched the Sultan as his old eyes inspected the letter.

Suddenly the Sultan's expression changed, from relaxed and calm to angry, even furious. He still held the letter towards his face, his wide eyes reading the words over and over, his mind not believing what he read. The Sultan lowered the letter then, his eyes narrowed and face angry as he looked at the messenger. Sebastian wondered what made him angry but luckily the Sultan spoke up.

"What's the meaning of this letter?!" The messenger swallowed hard but did not dare to look up at him.

"Sultan, a spy has been found inside the palace. The spy didn't manage to steal any valuable documents or information. He was caught in time. We found out that the Arl of Ostwick send him to find a weakness he could use against you." The Sultan stared at the signature at the end of the letter, his mouth agape and his eyes wide with anger before he stared down at the messenger again. He was furious.

"Who gave you this letter and who sent you?!" Sebastian and Alistair glanced at each other, both not knowing what made the Sultan so furious that he yelled at the messenger. They saw the nervousness on the messenger's face and they saw the anger on the Sultan's face, but they didn't know what caused it, until the messenger finally spoke.

"Sultan Richard gave me the letter and told me to inform you." Sebastian froze at those words and his head snapped to the Sultan, his eyes wide and angry. He couldn't believe his ears, and he couldn't certainly believe that Richard is Sultan now Sebastian felt betrayed, but that feeling left when he saw the expression on the Sultan's face, and Sebastian knew that he didn't proclaim Richard as sultan. That calmed him a little, but still it made him anxious. The Sultan stared angrily at the messenger until he took a step closer to him, closing the distance between them a bit.

"Sultan Richard?!" The messenger swallowed again, the fear clearly written on his face. Sebastian put two and two together at that, either he proclaimed himself Sultan or something happened to Aleksandra. But would he be that mental to proclaim himself Sultan? He glanced up at Alistair and saw the surprise written on the King's face. Sebastian looked back at the messenger, his heart frantic and mind worried.

"Yes...he ordered us all to call him Sultan, telling us that he is the next rightful ruler of Antiva." That was enough for the Sultan. Without any second thought he turned to his guard and took the sword. With a swift move with the sword he beheaded the messenger. Sebastian and Alistair stared wide eyed at him as his shoulders heaved up and down from his heavy breathing, the sword bloody and the bloody squirting from the messenger's throat. The body and head fell on the ground, two of the Sultan's guards came up and awaited their orders.

"Take the body and head and throw it down the Minanter." The guards obeyed. They took the body and the head and carried it out. The Sultan was mad, angry, furious...he couldn't believe what he wrote in the letter. He saw the insignia of the Sultan of Antiva next to his signature, and that meant he took the Sultan's ring from his office. That got him even angrier and the Sultan just stormed out of the tent leaving a very shocked Sebastian and Alistair behind. Sebastian walked to the liquor cabinet and took two mugs, he filled them with some cheap ale and walked back to Alistair. Both drank eagerly from the ale as they thought about what just happened, how the messenger told them that Richard proclaimed himself Sultan. Sebastian stared at the ground, worry written on his face as he drank his mug empty before he spoke.

"I can't believe that." Alistair fell back into his chair and emptied his mug as well, the sour liquid flowing down his throat.

"How can he even proclaim himself as Sultan? Doesn't he need the currents Sultan approval for that?" Sebastian shook his head as he searched for an answer, but he couldn't find any.

"I don't know...it seems he's trying to show the Sultan he's able to rule, but..."

"But what?" Alistair couldn't hide the eagerness in his voice, Sebastian shook his head first before he answered Alistair.

"Richard just...that was his death sentence." Alistair blinked confused at Sebastian, he saw that and leaned closer to him as he continued.

"The rules in Antiva are very strict and sensitive when it comes to their leader. The people see the Sultan as some kind of...saint, chosen by the Maker himself to rule over his people. The people respect him because his word and will are absolute, there is nothing above the Sultan, except the Maker himself. Everyone who disrespects the Sultan, is disrespecting the Maker's will, thus, he will be judged with death." Alistair swallowed hard, his eyes falling at the mug in his hands before he spoke.

"So Richard disrespected this rule?" Sebastian leaned back in his chair and looked at Alistair.

"Not just the rule. The people will see him as a tyrant that has no respect for the Maker and the Sultan."

"Won't that force them to protest? I mean, he can't rule if the people aren't on his side." Sebastian shook his head a little before he answered Alistair, having a serious expression on his face.

"I know Richard. He would do anything to keep the throne...he would even repeat the massacre."

"What massacre?" Alistair asked surprised and Sebastian sighed.

"You know the story of the usurper that claimed the throne of Antiva by killing the rightful Sultan?" Alistair nodded, slowly he realized what Sebastian is trying to tell.

"I fear that Richard might repeat that."

"But the massacre happened hundred years ago." Sebastian eyed him and Alistair knew immediately that he was serious about this.

"I know...but I'm afraid that Richard will do and try anything to get what he wants." Sebastian shifted uncomfortably, his worried eyes staring before him, his hands folded. He and Alistair both sat in silence, both not daring to say what was so obvious. Sebastian feared for Marian's safety in the palace if Richard truly proclaimed himself Sultan. Suddenly the anger boiled inside of him and he couldn't be silent anymore.

"I swear to you Alistair..." Alistair looked up at him only to see pure hatred and madness written on Sebastian's face. Sebastian turned to Alistair, his angry and narrowed eyes looking at him.

"...if he dares and touches Marian..." He paused and Alistair stared at him, his eyes narrowed as well, but he felt very sick when Sebastian looked like that.

"...I will become very unpleasant." With that said, he stood up and left the tent. Alistair sat there, shocked and still not believing what just happened. He never met Richard before, but from what he gathered, he was dangerous and their enemy, and he couldn't reach the throne. Alistair sat there in silence for a while before he stood up and left as well, his heart heavy in his chest. Suddenly he felt very sick being here, and he could understand why Sebastian hated his life. He was thrown between a conflict that has nothing to do with him, yet, if Richard would win, he would be in trouble. Alistair sighed and shook his head. He couldn't wait to get out of here and go back to his home, where his wife waited for him, and where no viper's or mad people surrounded him.

####

Marian walked towards her room in the palace, she, Bethany and Aleksandra came back from the city a few minutes ago and she was tired, so she decided to call it a day. She was in deep thought, again thinking and worrying about Sebastian. She would deliver soon and she couldn't allow herself to worry too much. She passed the last corner before the hallway that led to her room and Marian was already smiling when she remembered her soft and cozy bed. She looked towards her doors and the little smile on her face died. Richard came from the other end of the hallway, and their encounter would be inevitable. Richard stopped for a while and looked at her before he started walking again with a smile on his face. Marian narrowed her eyes and walked towards her room, with every step she took she came closer to Richard and he closer to her. Suddenly Richard stopped when he was a few steps away from her and Marian did the same, telling her servants to wait for her. Marian glared at Richard as he bowed to her with his mocking smile.

"Princess." He lifted and looked down on her, he was as tall as Sebastian so she had to lift her head a bit to look at him. Marian went almost green with anger as she saw his smile. How she wanted his face to meet her boot.

"Richard." She said annoyed and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"It is a fine day today, don't you agree?" She nodded to him, a mean smile on her face as she studied him. It was a long silence between them before she finally decided how to answer him.

"It was a fine day...until now." Richard laughed mockingly and put a hand on his heart.

"Aw, Princess, you wound me." He stopped laughing but the smile still rested on his face. Marian smiled at that, she looked away for a moment before she glared back at him.

"You wouldn't be alive right now if I wounded you." Richard laughed again, but this time it was a more evil laugh than a mocking one. He stopped laughing and the smile disappeared from his face completely.

"My, my, Princess...when will you learn that threatening me is a grave mistake?" Marian crossed her hands before her as her eyes flared at him.

"When will you learn that you're only a guest here and that your word is worth nothing?" Richard didn't smile, didn't blink, he only watched her, his eyes narrowed and face stiff. Marian never saw that kind of expression on his face before and it kind of...scared her. She watched him, her eyes glued on his and she felt very sick for being so close to him, but she wouldn't back down. Richard took a step closer to her and that's when Marian's senses reached their limit. She felt threatened, and the angry tone in his voice made it only more difficult for her.

"Princess Marian Vael, wife of Prince Sebastian Vael..." She watched him confused, she didn't know what he was trying to say. He saw the confusion and smiled as he continued.

"Champion of Kirkwall, loved, respected and kept safe by her friend's..." He shook his head and she was even more confused now as he laughed a little. He stopped laughing and took a slow step towards her, and that's when she felt really sick. She took a backwards step but he followed her, step after slow step, until her back touched the wall. Richard didn't stop walking towards her though, instead he came very close to her, his face and body inches away from her. He lifted his hands and leaned them on either side of her head, Marian was pinned between him and the wall now, and there was nothing she could do because she was afraid he would hurt the baby. They watched each other like this, he staring down at her, his blue eyes cold and filled with hatred. Marian swallowed hard as her entire body started to shake, her wide eyes never breaking eye contact as she feared that he would do something to hurt the baby. After a long silence he spoke, his voice dark and threatening.

"Princess..." He said annoyed, Marian felt a cold shudder running down her spine as she heard the threatening tone in his voice. She swallowed hard and he saw she was afraid of him, much to his pleasure as he continued.

"There is only one reason why you are still safe and sound. Only one reason..." She knew he referred to the baby, she swallowed hard again, his eyes icing her heart and blood as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. She felt disgusted.

"Don't make me forget that reason. I don't want to see that lovely face sad or...ruined." With that he leaned away from her and took a few backwards steps before he turned and walked away. Hawke watched him, closely, feeling sick in her stomach as he finally disappeared behind the last corner. She let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding as relief fell onto her, her heart calmer then it was. It were moments like these she remembered Sebastian, how he protected her and how he would give his life for her. Sadness fell over her, unable to block the images of him that started to fill her mind. She took a deep, shaky breath and made her way towards her room, scared and upset. She was sick of this place, of these people and their problems, but no matter how much she wanted to return home, she couldn't. The war was still on and Marian only prayed that Sebastian comes for her before she gave birth to their child.

She entered her room, deep in thought about giving birth to her child here, in this bloody palace. She knew everyone would be happy, but she also knew her babe would be in constant danger from Richard. The door fell closed and she leaned her back on to it, suddenly she felt a hard, painful sting in her belly. Her hands fell to it and she gripped her belly hard as the pain increased a bit, leaving her almost breathless.

"Olga!" Luckily, her serving girl was here in the room, she hastily came and bowed before she spoke.

"Yes Princess?"

"Go and get a healer. He needs to inspect me." Olga bowed again and left, Marian somehow found her way to the large couch in her room. The pain grew and she bit her lip hard to prevent her from screaming. She then started counting the months in her head and realized she was pregnant for eight and a half months. Still soon, Marian thought as she slowly started to massage her belly in hope to ease the pain a little. Moment's later, Olga came back with a female healer on her side. The healer stormed off to her and knelt down before her, placing her hands on Marian's belly as she casted a relaxing surge of healing magic on her belly. After a while she stopped and stood up, bowing her head towards the Princess.

"Princess, I'm afraid all you'll be allowed to do from now is rest and walk as little as possible. The babe will be here soon."

"How is that possible? I'm half a month to soon."

"Princess, you have been very stressed lately. I'm surprised the babe isn't already with us." Marian turned to Olga who still had her head bowed.

"Go and get Sultana Aleksandra, then prepare my bed." Olga bowed and left, leaving Hawke with the healer. The pain came back again and the healer placed her hands on Marian's belly to sent a surge of healing magic through her body. The pain disappeared immediately and Marian had to wonder.

"Is this pain going to last?" The healer bowed her head to Marian, still looking away.

"I'm afraid it will Princess. I will give you a few vials that you're able to drink without harming the baby." The healer went to her bag and searched for something. In the meanwhile, Olga came back with Aleksandra on her side. The Sultana wore a worried expression on her face as she sat down next to Marian, watching the pregnant Princess closely.

"Marian..?" Marian smiled bitterly as she stroked her belly, the pain decreasing a little.

"It seems I'm close."

"It seems so. Are you not happy?" Marian heard the note of worry in her voice. It wasn't Aleksandra's fault that Richard wanted to harm her and the baby. Suddenly her eyes became full with tears and Aleksandra saw that, but Marian spoke to her before she could ask.

"I'm scared. What if he tries and..." Aleksandra knew who she was talking about. She glanced at the healer and saw she was still fumbling something with her back. Aleksandra turned back to Marian, an unreadable expression on her face as she spoke.

"He won't even get close to you and the babe, Marian. Ibrahim and I will make sure of it." Marian nodded, a little relieved now that she heard Aleksandra saying that. Her head fell back on the couch and she looked outside the large window behind her. It was full moon, she blinked a few times and Marian realized the moon had a slight shade of red. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open as she turned her head back to the Sultana next to her who was looking at the healer.

"Aleksandra." Her voice was barely above a whisper and Aleksandra turned, only to see Marian's pale and frightened face.

"The moon is red..." Aleksandra looked out and saw indeed the moon having a slight note of red. Her blood froze, her eyes went wide as she started to shake a bit. Both knew what a bloody red moon meant, and both started to pray to the Maker that Sebastian, the Sultan and the other's are fine.

####

Starkhaven, the next day...

It was morning, early autumn, the wind was a little icy and there was a small amount of early frost on the grass and trees. Rozalyn took a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders as she walked towards the wash bucket to clean her face. It was cold indeed, but Rozalyn liked the cold, it reminded her of the days she spent with her clan on several missions. She missed them all, but she knew it would be a grave mistake to go to them. They didn't kill her yet, but she knew if she came any closer to the clan she would be dead. Rozalyn took her towel and cleaned her face, she was already dressed in her new assassin clothes so she went to her bag to have breakfast. She took out some dry meat and a piece of bread before she sat down on a log, a little further away from the camp. She smelled the food the guards prepared in the camp, but she didn't want to eat with them. She felt like she would disturb them, and that was the last thing she wanted.

She ate in peace and silence, the birds that sang the only melody joining the whistle of wind. She enjoyed the solitude because partially she got used to being alone. Yllona spotted her sitting alone and she shook her head as she stormed off to her. Rozalyn felt someone stopping behind her and she turned startled, only to see Yllona staring down at her.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Rozalyn blinked at her, confused.

"I was just having my meal, ma'am." Yllona shook her head while she leaned her hands on either side of her hips.

"Stand up girl, your eating with us."

"It's fine, really." But Yllona wouldn't have it.

"Do you want to make the Empress angry?" Rozalyn reconsidered for a while but found out that Yllona was right. She stood up and went to her bag to place the bread and meat she didn't manage to eat back in her bag. The guards were nice to her, they filled a bowl with the stew they prepared and handed it over to her as well as a piece of bread.

"Thank you." The guard nodded to her and she started eating. It was a rabbit stew with potatoes and lots of vegetables in it. Probably requested by the Empress, Rozalyn thought as she ate her stew. She glanced over at the Empress's tent and saw her tent open, which meant she would arrive any minute. Rozalyn ate the hot stew hastily, the blanket still wrapped around her shoulders. After a while she ate the stew and her belly was satisfied again. She looked around only to see Yllona storming towards her, an unreadable expression on her face. Rozalyn hastily stood up and bowed her head to the steward before she spoke.

"The Empress requests your presence." Without any question Rozalyn followed Yllona to the Empress's tent. They both entered and bowed when they spotted Empress Victoria sitting on her large chair in her battle armor. It was a shiny white armor perfectly fitting to the body, engraved with silver simbols. Rozalyn guessed it was made of Dragonbone because the armor was shiny white and it fitted on her body just like silk. Victoria looked at Rozalyn and pointed her head for Yllona towards the entrance, telling her to leave her alone with Rozalyn. Yllona bowed to them and left. Rozalyn dared to look up only to see Victoria staring at her. She quickly averted her eyes back to the ground, it was impolite to stare at the Empress. Victoria took a deep breath, she had so many things to discuss with her and she would take this little free time they had until they would engage.

"Lady Rozalyn?"

"Yes...Empress?" Victoria sipped her tea, her eyes never leaving Rozalyn as she placed her cup back on the table.

"Tell me about yourself, Rozalyn."

"What do you wish to know, Empress?"

"Your story...how you became an assassin, how you got to know Prince Vael...start from the beginning. I wish to get to know you better." She pointed Rozalyn to sit down on the chair before her and she obeyed. She remembered her life and she took a deep breath as she started talking.

"Well, as you maybe know, I was a member of the Assassins of the White Hand clan. Their current mentor and leader, Hector, recruited me when I was 8. I was fleeing from my family. My father was a raper and beater, he beat me and my mother regularly, until she passed."

"What happened?" Victoria asked before she sipped her tea again. It pained her a little to talk about her mother but still...it was nice to remember her.

"He beat her to death. With a stick. The healers came too late and she died in my arms. I was 6 when she died." She lowered her head and fought to keep her tears away.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rozalyn nodded to her, showing her everything is fine. She took another deep breath and continued.

"Anyway...two years later I took the courage and ran away. My father almost grabbed me again when suddenly, I bumped into Hector. He saved me and brought me to the clan. That was my new family then. I grew up with them, I laughed, danced and ate with them...it was a nice couple of years with them." Suddenly her expression darkened and Victoria grew even more curious.

"Why have they abandoned you then?"

"A few month's ago, Hector gave me a mission. I had the assignment to kill two spies that were hiding in the Starkhaven Castle. They...err..." Victoria nodded to her, telling her she could go on.

"They were spies sent by...the Divine Justinia." Victoria's anger grew but she managed to hide it.

"So...she sent her spies there?"

"Yes, Empress. Prince Vael refused to bow to her will and report to her every little law establishment. That made her furious so she sent her spies to find a weakness she could use against him." Victoria shook her head in disbelief.

"How do you know all this?"

"I know all this because we had spies in the Grand Cathedral. We suspected that she was working behind your back so we kept a closer eye on her." Something snapped in Victoria, but she managed to keep calm.

"Then why in the Makers name have you hid it from me? Why haven't you come to me with that information?"

"Because we didn't have enough proof. I was in the Starkhaven Castle for at least a month, spying on everyone that came in and out. Later I found out that she sent one spy to spy on Prince Vael, the other was sent to spy on Lady Hawke."

"So the Divine knew Lady Hawke is there?"

"Not in the beginning. At first, no body knew that Lady Hawke was there. She hid herself as one of the dancers that were hired for Prince Vael's birthday party. Later it was known that one of the dancers was Lady Hawke." Victoria took a small piece of apple and ate it before she spoke.

"So when he realized Hawke was there, he decided to keep her?" Rozalyn smiled weakly as she thought about Sebastian.

"Yes Empress. He swore to protect her because he swears to his life that she's innocent. Always claiming that the person responsible for the massacre is dead." Victoria chewed on another piece of apple as she thought about everything Rozalyn said, but there was more she wanted to know.

"Tell me about the time when Cassandra and Lelianna came to the Castle, demanding to bring Hawke with them."

"Well...they demanded that he gives her up so judgement could be placed upon her, but Prince Vael wouldn't have it. He held his ground and didn't let them get near her." Victoria leaned back in her seat and watched Rozalyn, an unreadable expression on her face.

"This is quite a story, Lady Rozalyn. But..." She crossed her legs and looked at Rozalyn, her eyes somewhat cold.

"...who is to blame for this mess?" Rozalyn gulped, her eyes went wide as she chose her next words carefully.

"Empress...Prince Vael has committed no crime in marrying Lady Hawke. There is no proof that it's her fault, thus she's not a criminal by Starkhaven law."

"Still...you said it yourself. There is no proof for her being guilty, or innocent." Rozalyn lowered her head as she gripped the end of her robes, her knuckles turning white.

"Empress...then all you can do is take Prince Vael's word." Victoria laughed then, her head fell back and her entire body worked with the laugh. Rozalyn swallowed hard as she felt a cold shudder running down her spine. Finally, Victoria stopped laughing and calmed down before she spoke.

"Dear Rozalyn, I'm not taking or believing anyone's word. I believe and trust in the facts, and fact here is that all I can do is trust you and your word in Princess Marian to be innocent."

"I am not the only one who knows she's innocent! There is Varric Tethras, Aveline Valen of the city guard in Kirkwall, there's Guard-Captain Fenris! Half of the Kirkwall population will tell you she's innocent. Besides, I have given you the reports and proof of Justinia working behind your back."

"This has nothing to do with Justinia anymore. As I said, she will be stripped of her title and she will be sentenced. But you do not understand me..." She leaned her forearms on her knees and glared at Rozalyn.

"A war has been fought, and every war needs to have a scapegoat!" She leaned her back on the chair and looked at Rozalyn, a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

"People have died, a war has been fought, so I'm asking you Rozalyn...who is to blame for that?" Rozalyn swallowed hard, her heartbeat frantic as she tried to say anything that would convince the Empress to help Sebastian.

"Empress-"

"Who is going to be judged for that?!" Rozalyn didn't know the answer to that question, but somehow, the Empress was right. Suddenly someone entered the tent, it was her Knight Commander.

"Empress?"

"Yes?"

"We are ready to depart." Victoria nodded to him and stood up, Rozalyn did the same but her eyes still stared at the floor. Victoria stopped a few inches away from her, her icy eyes looking at her.

"Give it a good thought, Rozalyn. You have an hour to find me a suitable scapegoat. Or I'm afraid that Prince Vael will have to pay the price." With that she walked away, leaving a black hole in Rozalyn's heart. Her entire body shook as she gathered what the Empress just said to her. No, she thought as her world fell to pieces. She walked outside and mounted her horse, her mind still thinking about what the Empress said. Victoria stopped next to her and their eyes met, and again she felt a cold shudder running down her spine.

"One hour, Rozalyn." She ordered the horsemen to start galloping towards the city, Rozalyn always close to the Empress just as she ordered her. Her heartbeat was so fast that Rozalyn thought it would explode, she was frightened, scared, nervous...what if she doesn't manage to appeal to the Empress? She can't...

I can't allow her to hurt Sebastian...

####

An hour later...

"Move! Out of my way! Move for Makers sake!" The young guard yelled at the people that crossed his way, preventing him to get faster to his goal. He was a scout of Starkhaven's Royal Army, and he wondered how he didn't see it earlier. The young scout ran as if he was running for his life, and he was relieved when he saw the Prince's tent. He didn't even bother to announce himself so he just stormed in, breathing heavily. Sebastian, the Sultan and Alistair stopped their battle planning and turned to the young scout who still tried to catch air. Sebastian walked over to him and recognized the young lad. His name was Jeff and Sebastian placed a hand on his shoulder in hope to comfort him.

"Easy lad, what happened?" Sebastian asked him and Jeff took a few very deep breaths before he spoke.

"You, all of you! You...have to leave...Starkhaven!" Sebastian turned to the Sultan and Alistair only to see their stiff faces. Sebastian turned back to Jeff and tried to make sense with what he just told him.

"Why should we leave, Jeff?" The young man barely breathed, so tired was he. He took a few more deep breaths and finally he started talking.

"Because...I saw...I saw-" Suddenly someone entered the tent, someone in shining white, blue and gold armor. He had a mark across his chest piece, and that's when Sebastian's world crashed around him. Time stopped, his heartbeat almost stopping as he struggled to breathe. This is it...this is where my life ends, he thought as he desperately tried to breathe. Suddenly he saw her again, her smile, her shining green eyes. He heard her voice again, her laugh and the sound of her breathing. His heart fell apart as he looked at the armored figure standing at the tents entrance that never looked away from him. He had a greatsword and a large shield, but no guard or spy or bandit would ever try or dare to harm him. Sebastian swallowed hard as he desperately tried to stay focused. Suddenly the figure spoke, his voice a little muffled from the helmet he wore.

"Prince Vael, Sultan Malkocuglu and King Alistair. Empress Victoria requests your presence." This is it...

Marian, leannan...please hear my thought, and know that I will always love you.

**Notes:**

Tension and many twists. Hope you liked the chapter and sorry for the delay, kinda have my struggles around the plot.

What do you think will Victoria do? And who will be the scapegoat? Richard has made some pretty big mess again. How do you think the Sultan will react to that? And who would be the better ruler: Aleksandra or Richard? Let me know what you think :-)

Stay tuned and thanks for reading it :-)


	34. Chapter 34

He wasn't aware what was going on around him, all he could see was her crying face over his grave. He couldn't banish the image, no matter how hard he tried. In the far distance, somewhere, he saw a man in shining white armor trimmed in blue and gold, but he didn't matter. He closed his eyes and the image became clearer, more real. She was sobbing and screaming, the guards holding her by her hands to prevent her from going after him in the ground. It was raining, her dress and hair were soaked but she didn't care. She cried and screamed the air out of her lungs, sending promises of revenge into the air. Their baby...it was held by her servant, even the babe was crying. His heart clenched in his chest when he thought about never seeing their child. So many thoughts swirled in his mind, so many emotions.

He opened his eyes and locked them on the figure what appeared to be Empress Victoria's scout. Sebastian turned to Alistair and the Sultan only to see them both staring at the Royal scout. Sebastian straightened his back and rubbed the back of his neck as he leaned in closer to Jeff.

"Go and get Varric, Fenris and Isabella, and tell them what happened." Jeff nodded and walked hesitantly past the Royal scout who was watching the young man. Sebastian took a very deep breath, he was tired, so very tired, but the fight is not over yet, it seems. He looked back at his friends, his allies, he hated himself even more for bringing them into this. But there is no turning back now.

He turned back to the scout and the scout stepped aside to grant them exit. Sebastian swallowed hard and took a deep breath before he walked out of the tent, followed by Alistair and the Sultan. None of them knew why she even bothered with the war, why she was even here. But none of it mattered now. They were going towards the Empress, they could already see her sitting on her white horse, her white armor almost glowing from the sunlight. Sebastian swallowed hard again, his thoughts filled with images of Marian and the times he spent with her. His heart clenched, but there was little he could do right now. Right now, he had to face whatever Victoria would throw at him. But he would do anything in his power to keep Marian's freedom. That, he promised to her, and he would not fail.

####

Varric, Fenris and Isabella where in The Lucky Goat, playing a few rounds of Diamondback. They had no clue as to what was going on outside the city walls. Isabella was winning again because she cheated, and Fenris slowly started to get pissed by her cheating.

"Will you ever stop cheating?" He growled at her and she smiled innocently at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about hun." She winked at him and Fenris just gave out a disapproving growl. Varric took the cards and wanted to mix them when suddenly the door to his room burst wide open, only to reveal a boy panting for air. Varric and Fenris stood up, both angry at the sudden intrusion.

"What the hell?!" Varric growled but then they saw the Starkhaven emblem and they knew Sebastian must've sent him. The boy took a few deep breaths before he spoke, and none of them believed him.

"Empress Victoria is here! She's talking with the Prince now!" Immediately, Varric and Isabella eyed each other, the fear written on their faces. Both stood up and Fenris just glared down at the boy.

"Why would she be here?! She has no reason to interfere!" Then Isabella came to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Is she alone?" The boy shook his head.

"No! She has an army, at least 300.000 men large!" Isabella swallowed hard and blinked rapidly as the reality hit her like a boulder. She turned to Varric and saw the same fearful expression on his face. All of them were shocked, all of them afraid and silent. Finally, Fenris spoke up to get the rid of the trance they fell in to.

"We have to get over there!" All of them nodded and stormed out of the room, Jeff including. They hastily made their way outside, Fenris mounted his horse and Isabella lifted Varric on hers, before they all galloped off to the city outskirts. This was grave, and hopefully, they're not too late.

####

Antiva...

Marian lied on her bed unable to move. Her belly still hurt, even the vials that the healer gave her didn't help much. The pain was just too high, and Marian wondered if it was time. She was scared as hell, but she was alone. Sebastian still wasn't here and she slowly started to lose hope. The bloody moon from last night still haunted her mind, and she didn't know if Sebastian was right or if something happened to him. She swallowed hard as she felt tears dwelling up in her eyes, she placed her hands on her belly and stroked it, hoping to ease the pain, but it just wouldn't go away.

Suddenly the pain increased, leaving her almost breathless. She waited and hoped the pain would go away soon, but it just became worse. She screamed then, as hard as she could as the pain grew unreadable. She heard someone storming into the room, it was the healer and she immediately placed her hands on her belly. The healers eyes widened and she turned to her assistant.

"Go and get the Sultana! Tell her Princess Marian is delivering!" The assistant bowed and hurried off to grab the Sultana. The healer started to undress Marian and she screamed again, the pain she felt immense. Marian opened her eyes and they fell to the open door, and her blood froze. Richard walked past the room, his cold blue eyes directed at Marian. There she saw the threat and danger he posed for her and their baby. He smiled mischievously, his eyes narrowed, his hands crossed behind his back. His cold eyes never left her until he stepped away from her view. He smiled wickedly as he made his way towards his room, his mind already showing him things he could do to her that would show her that threatening him is a grave mistake.

Marian screamed again and again, she felt the healer pushing her legs apart and lifting her dress. Marian's hand were pressing on her belly, hoping to ease the pain, but it just became worse. Suddenly the door flew open and Aleksandra stepped into the room, running immediately towards Marian. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly as the healer returned, placing fresh cold towels around Marian. Her entire body was aching, she felt the healer trying to open her so she could deliver which pained her even more. She sat up as she screamed, her eyes tightly closed and her hand holding Aleksandra's so hard she thought she would break it. Suddenly she fell back into the pillows behind her and cried, from the pain she felt as well as feeling alone. Her soulmate was missing, her other heart piece was not here.

"Sebastian..." She whispered his name as another wave of pain coursed through her body and again she screamed. This time she screamed Sebastian's name.

####

It was silent around him, although many people stared at him, both allies and enemies. He swallowed and swallowed, but his throat remained dry, his heartbeat was slow and threatened to stop any minute. He wasn't thinking at all, he couldn't. He felt the Sultan and Alistair behind him and he felt guilty...so guilty. He understood, he even accepted that he was going to die, but these two had nothing to do with Sebastian's war. He slowly walked towards the Empress, seeing her already glaring down at them. Sebastian had to admit though that she looked like an angel in her white shining armor, her white horse and her long golden hair which was even paler then Marian's. A few last steps separated her from them so she dismounted her horse to be leveled with them. She crossed her hands behind her back as she stared at Sebastian, his heartbeat frantic the moment her dark jade eyes looked at him.

The walk towards her seemed never ending, his mind always returning to Marian, and nothing but Marian. His heart clenched and it almost tore apart at the thought of maybe never seeing her again, and never getting to know their baby. He stopped suddenly when everything he felt was just too much to bear. He lowered his head and closed his eyes as he ran his hand through his hair. He desperately tried to breathe evenly, but the air just wouldn't reach his lungs. He felt like he was already dead.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he lifted his head and turned only to see the Sultan's hand. His eyes were calm and his face bearing an unreadable expression, as always, but when Sebastian looked deep into his eyes he saw a small glimmer of fear in them. Sebastian nodded to him and resumed his walk towards the Empress.

Victoria just stood there, her hands crossed behind her back, her eyebrows lifted as she stared at Sebastian. Rozalyn was behind them in hiding, she had a new armor which Sebastian wouldn't recognize, but still she kept her hood on. Her heart broke in half when she saw Sebastian, she almost didn't recognize him. She remembered him as a young man full with life energy and a hope that shone so brightly in his eyes that it could blind the sun. She remembered him as a calm and cheerful person, but this is not the Sebastian she knew.

This was a wreck, a broken person that had lost all hope to live. She took a deep breath as her eyes spilled a few tears, she fought hard to keep back the sobs that would otherwise escape her. She never looked away from him as he stopped right in front of the Empress, his head lowered and his eyes staring at the ground. Rozalyn's heartbeat quickened, she thought it would explode. She took a deep breath to steady her heartbeat, but to no use. She didn't want to think about what could happen if Victoria doesn't change her mind. Suddenly the scout that went to fetch Sebastian and the others came back and whispered something to the Empress. Victoria nodded to him and he walked away. The Empress's cold eyes were directed at the Prince, the King and the Sultan, then she spoke, her voice low and intimidating.

"Please follow me to my tent. It's more comfortable there to talk then here." She turned and started walking towards the tent, the three men following her. Rozalyn did the same because the Empress told her earlier that she wanted her close, but still she kept her distance. A few minutes later they reached the tent and Victoria sat down on the large couch. Three chairs were placed in front the small table between them and Victoria pointed to the chairs.

"Please, sit down." The Sultan and Alistair obeyed hesitantly, but Sebastian stood still, his eyes fixed on the table. Victoria saw he was ignoring her and she tried it again.

"Prince Vael?" He lifted his eyes only to meet hers, and a cold shudder ran down his spine.

"Have a seat. This will be a long conversation." Sebastian turned to the Sultan and he nodded to him, telling him it's fine. Sebastian slowly lowered himself on the chair, his bones and muscles grateful. A servant came and placed four cups on the small table, before the other poured some tea in it. Sebastian never broke the eye contact with the Empress, she just watched him with the same coldness he showed towards her. Then she turned her head towards the nearby standing guard before she spoke.

"Where is the Divine?" The guard stepped closer before he spoke.

"She's on her way, Empress. Along with Seeker Cassandra and Lelianna." He stepped back and Victoria turned her head towards the Sultan. They knew each other from before, and from what Sebastian heard, there was even something more going on between them.

"How are you, Sultan?" He took a deep breath as he took the cup of tea.

"As good as one can be in this situation." He answered before he took a sip from his tea. Victoria watched him with amusement written on her face.

"How is the Sultana?"

"She is well, Victoria." They're definitely close, Sebastian thought as he heard him addressing her with her name. Victoria nodded to that and smiled before she turned her head to Alistair, her smile disappearing.

"How are you, King Alistair?" Alistair shifted uncomfortably in his chair before he answered.

"Fine...Empress."

"How is Queen Diana?" Alistair glared at her from under his eyelashes before he answered her.

"Fine...Empress." Victoria chuckled at that. Then she slowly turned her head towards Sebastian, the lazy mocking smile never leaving her face. Sebastian watched her as his anger grew, he took very deep and ragged breaths to focus, he had to stay calm. Victoria readjusted in her seat a little, never looking away from Sebastian as her smile slowly but surely disappeared from her face. Her eyes turned ice cold and Sebastian felt a cold shudder running down his spine when their eyes met. Victoria closely studied him, watched him, never looking away from his face. Sebastian did the same, never looking away from the young Empress's face. She was maybe 3 or 4 years older then him, but the power she held...Sebastian knew she could crush them all with one command. Then his eyes flew to the masked figure standing behind the Empress, her face was covered so he couldn't see who it was. Victoria smiled when he broke the eye contact, so she decided to speak.

"Prince Vael." His eyes flew to her again, there he saw the coldness from a while ago. Sebastian took another deep breath before he spoke.

"Empress Victoria." She chuckled, almost laughing at the tone of his voice. She shook her head a bit before she became serious again.

"I heard Princess Marian is pregnant. Congratulations." That struck his heart, as well as set his body and mind on fire. He heard the tone she bore in her voice, he heard the threat behind these words. He took another deep breath as he dug his fingers into his knees to divert him from losing control. He tilted his head from side to side, Victoria saw how tense he was and she knew she hit some nerves. He looked back at her, and if it was possible he would've killed her with his gaze.

"Yes, she is pregnant. And thank you." Victoria sighed as she took a sip from her tea. Sebastian watched her as she did so, hoping that she won't talk about Marian anymore or he feared he would kill her. Victoria fell back into the couch and locked her eyes with Sebastian's.

"I'm just trying to have a conversation, Prince Vael. Nothing more." Sebastian gave out a small, mocking laugh as he heard that, and Victoria wasn't pleased with it at all.

"Why don't we start talking about why you're here?!" Sebastian almost growled at her, he knew that was a bad call but still he couldn't keep his temper hidden. The Empress chuckled, amused to see him so wild.

"Don't worry, Prince Vael. We will start talking as soon as the Divine arrives." And as if she knew, the guard came to her and bowed.

"Empress, the Divine Justinia is here." Victoria nodded to him and the guard stepped back, and there was she, the Divine Justinia in her armor, followed by Cassandra and Lelianna. The Divine's eyes fell on Sebastian, both staring at each other until she stopped before the Empress. She bowed, Cassandra and Lelianna did the same. Victoria watched them carefully, her eyes never left Justinia, she sighed and took a sip from her tea. Sebastian looked back at her, his heartbeat frantic and his nervousness growing with every passing second. Victoria turned towards Justinia, her face wearing an unreadable expression. Justinia saw the Empress watching her and she smiled.

"Empress, it is nice to you." Victoria just looked away, she was clearly annoyed by the Divine.

"Divine Justinia. I came here as soon as I've heard that you are leading an army against Starkhaven. Is that correct?" Justinia and Sebastian eyed each other before she slightly bowed to the Empress.

"Yes, Empress. I am here to place judgement on the Champion of Kirkwall, Hawke. She is responsible for the Chantry's destruction, she needs to be judged." Victoria sipped her tea as Justinia talked about Hawke. Sebastian lost it, he couldn't hear that mad woman talking about his wife like that.

"You have no proof! I was there when that happened and it isn't her fault!" He practically yelled at Justinia, Victoria just watched him with narrowed eyes, but she didn't say a word.

"You are blinded by love, Prince Vael! You don't, you can't see the facts!" Justinia yelled back before she turned to the Empress.

"Empress, hundreds of people died because she helped that abomination to wander around freely. She and Prince Vael even helped him gather the ingredients for making the bomb!"

"Because he told us he wants to make a potion that would separate him from the demon!" Justinia laughed mockingly, shaking her head while she did so.

"And you honestly believed that! A demon can't be separated from its host." Justinia turned back to the Empress, calming her voice down before she spoke to her.

"Empress, he is trying to protect a criminal from the law, he-"

"She is NOT a criminal!" Sebastian yelled as he stood up, Victoria's guards immediately drew their swords but Victoria had enough of their yelling.

"Prince Vael! I'd advise you to sit down and shut your mouth!" Sebastian stared shocked at the Empress, but did as she said. He sat back down and he went almost green with anger as he saw Justinia smiling mockingly at him. Maker give me strength...

"Divine Justinia!" Victoria yelled and Justinia bowed slightly, showing her respect for the Empress. Victoria didn't care though, she was pissed.

"You say you are here to place judgement upon Lady Hawke, yet you have committed even greater crimes!" Justinia lifted her head to look at her, her eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"Empress?" Victoria stood up then and stopped just a few inches in front of Justinia. She was angry.

"You have gathered an army behind my back! You have raised illegal funds to build that army, behind my back! You have bribed MY guards to shut their mouths!" Justinia was shocked, her wide eyes never leaving the Empress's face as she tried to speak.

"Empress-"

"You have presented yourself as the absolute ruler of Thedas, every law in every little kingdom had to please you! What have you to say in your defense?!" Justinia was shocked, as well as Sebastian and the other's. He thought she would praise Justinia and even help her crush Starkhaven, but it seems he was wrong. Victoria pointed to the hooded figure behind her with her hand then and Sebastian's eyes fell on her.

"Why do I have to hear from a little girl that you are leading an army against Starkhaven only so you could have your own revenge?!" The girl shifted nervoussly and Sebastian watched her closely, he couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her. Victoria glared at Justinia, she was furious, and she became even angrier when she heard no answer from the Divine. She lost it.

"Is there anything you could tell me that would help you out of this?! Any sane reason why you turned your back on me?!" Justinia just swallowed hard and looked at the ground. She didn't know what to say, or do. Victoria nodded her head slowly as she realized she would get no answer from her. She took a very deep, calming breath before she spoke, her voice and posture calm again.

"Justinia...All these accusations are true, thus there is only one thing I can do." Justinia looked up at her, pure fear written on her face.

"Empress-"

"You are stripped off your title. You are arrested for betraying me and for presenting yourself as the absolute ruler of Thedas. My guards will take you now and you will be judged as soon as we get to Orlais." Justinia fell on her knees and touched the Empress's feet with her hands.

"Please Empress. Please reconsider your judgement. I was only trying to serve Orlais." Victoria narrowed her eyes as she saw Justinia touching her shining armor. Without a thought she kicked the former Divine into her face, sending her a few feet away. Victoria glared down at her, her hands fisted.

"Don't ever touch or approach me again. Guards!" The guards came and they took the Divine away. Sebastian, Alistair and the Sultan watched what happened with horror and surprise written on their faces. Justinia screamed and tossed herself around in the guards arms. Cassandra and Lelianna were taken as well. Sebastian swallowed hard as he felt hope again, hope for a peaceful life with Marian. Victoria just stood there, silently, until she turned her head towards Sebastian, and a cold shudder ran down his spine when he saw her angry, narrowed eyes. She turned back to them and sat down on the couch, taking a very deep breath before she looked at Sebastian again, and he knew from that look that this was far from over.

"Prince Vael...now that the Divine and Seekers have been taken care off, it's time to talk about the war." Sebastian swallowed hard, he heard both the Sultan and Alistair readjusting in their chair's. Victoria never broke the eye contact with him, he felt dizzy because of her. She raised her eyebrows at him, still he could see the anger written on her face and he could hear it in her voice, too.

"There have been many casualties. Many lives have been sacrificed because of the meaningless war. And I can't help but wonder..." She silenced for a while, but Sebastian already knew what was coming his way. Victoria watched him, never looking away from him as she spoke, her voice low and threatening.

"...who is going to be blamed for this?" Sebastian swallowed hard and somehow he knew what she wanted. He didn't know what to say or do, suddenly someone tried to enter the tent. Sebastian's head snapped up only to see Varric, Isabella and Fenris standing at the entrance. Sebastian stood up as the guards held them and Victoria was even angrier now.

"Who is that?!" Varric freed himself and approached Sebastian, he stopped next to him and looked at the Empress before he bowed to her.

"Varric Tethras, Empress." He straightened his back, Victoria watched him with anger written on her face as she spoke.

"So you are Varric Tethras. I've been meaning to talk to you, anyway." She sat up and leaned her forearms on her knees as she glared at him. Varric cleared his throat before he spoke, he knew everything depended on his story telling skills now and he couldn't screw this up.

"Empress, I came here to clear a few things. To...enlighten you in the life of our Champion." Victoria leaned back in her couch and looked at Varric, seems he got her attention after all.

"Go on then, Sir Tethras. I'm eager to hear your explanation for this mess. I have plenty of time." Varric cleared his throat as a guard brought him a chair. He sat down and folded his hands in his lap.

"Well, then...as you know all started at the time when Hawke came with her family to Kirkwall..." Varric started his story and all watched him. Even Sebastian was eager to hear what his Marian was like before he met her. This would be a long conversation indeed...

####

Antiva...

"Push!" Marian screamed in pain but did what the healer told her. She found all her strength and pushed, although she didn't know for how much longer she could take it. Hours have passed since she started giving birth to her child, and however the healer readjusted the baby it just kept stuck. The head was halfway out, but the shoulders wouldn't get out. The healer pushed her hands past the baby's head and stretched her, and Marian screamed again as she felt the immense pain. After a while the healer stopped stretching her and nodded to Marian.

"Push again!" Marian pushed and she could feel the baby moving out a little. She saw the healer smiling and nodding, her gaze fixed on the baby.

"Push! We're almost done." Marian did as she said and pushed, one time, two times...she didn't feel her body anymore, but the healer pushed her on.

"Just one more time, and the babe is with us!" Marian took a few very deep breaths before she pushed, directing all of her strength into the effort. Suddenly she felt like something slipped from her, suddenly her body didn't hurt her that much. Her body still throbbed with pain, but somehow it was easier to bear. She stared at the ceiling as she thought about the baby, about Sebastian. She hoped so much that he would be next to her when she delivered, but he wasn't. Her thoughts were broken by the cry of a baby, and Marian laughed weakly as tears rolled down her face. She heard the healer cleaning the babe, the sound of water splashing filling the room. Aleksandra still held her hand tightly, her head turned towards the healer. After a moment the healer came back to them, the baby wrapped in a white blanket as the baby cried. She leaned down and gave the baby to Marian before she bowed her head and spoke.

"Congratulations, Princess. You have a beautiful, very healthy girl." Marian looked up at the healer and smiled, Aleksandra couldn't help but cry as she heard that the baby was a girl. She called for Olga and told her to go and get Bethany. The servant bowed and left, Aleksandra turned to Marian and saw she was crying too. Aleksandra knew why she was crying though.

"He will see her Marian. I promise he will see her." Marian sobbed aloud as she snuggled the baby close to her. Already could she see that the baby had blonde hair, just as her, and she wondered whose eye color she had. A few moments later, Bethany and Ibrahim entered the room, both running directly towards Marian. Bethany sat down on the bed next to her as she cried too, never looking away from the baby. Marian looked at Ibrahim, then at Bethany and smiled as she spoke.

"It's a girl." She hugged Marian and both cried, the baby cradled gently and carefully between them. Bethany broke the hug and stroked the baby's forehead as a smile crept up her face.

"She has your and father's hair." Both laughed a little and Aleksandra stood up, she went to Ibrahim and turned back to Marian.

"We'll leave you alone now." Suddenly Marian's expression changed and Aleksandra knew why.

"We're close Marian. Don't worry, Richard won't even get close to the room." With that they turned and left, but these words struck Bethany hard. Now the baby was in danger too, from Richard no less. It broke her heart, but it was her sister who mattered now, and her baby. She smiled weakly as she felt Marian's eyes on her, still stroking the baby's head as Aleksandra and Ibrahim walked out of the room. Marian returned her attention to the baby in her arms, she knew she was hungry. She opened her dress, Bethany helping her so she could feed the baby. The two of them watched the small being eat from her mother's breast and there was only one thought in Marian's mind.

Hoping that Sebastian would see his beautiful daughter.

####

Aleksandra and Ibrahim stopped just outside Marian's room, she took a very deep breath before she strode off, Ibrahim close behind her. He already knew where they were heading to, so it didn't surprise him when they reached Richard's room after a while. She didn't even bother to knock, she just opened the door and strode in, Ibrahim just a step behind her. Richard was sitting on his couch sipping his whiskey, he smiled when he saw them and Aleksandra knew he was awaiting them. He stood up and walked towards Aleksandra, stopping a few feet away from her before he bowed, the mocking smile on his face. Aleksandra watched him with angry eyes, her hands turned to fists as he lifted only to stare back at her. He still smiled as he spoke.

"Sultana. What a pleasant surprise." She closed the gap between them, her angry eyes never looking away or even blinking. Richard saw something else in her eyes, she was never that angry before and that kind of surprised him.

"If I hear you are even close to her room I won't hesitate to kill you Richard!" Straight to the point, he thought as he smiled down at her. He shook his head as he heard her threat, seems she never learns from her past.

"Aleksandra I thought I told you not to threaten me." She lost it then, speaking to him with a raised tone in her voice.

"This is not a bloody threat Richard! This is a warning before you start to have ideas for a possible plot." She took a small step closer, and Richard felt at unease. Her angry green eyes were intimidating him and now he knew why the people feared her.

"You will stay away from that room! You will stay away from her and her baby! Am I clear?!" Richard lost it then too, and he started yelling.

"Why would I harm an innocent baby?! It has nothing to do with the sins of its parents or yours!" She laughed mockingly at that and turned her head away from him for a second before she looked back at him again, the anger never leaving her eyes. Suddenly she took a step towards him and that was enough for Richard. He hated to do it, but he took a backwards step as her angry eyes seemed to bore into his soul. He swallowed hard, not knowing why he felt this sudden fear of her.

"Richard..." She crossed her hands in front of her chest, she still didn't blink as she continued.

"You will leave her, the baby and Sebastian out of this. They have nothing to do with our battle for the throne." Aleksandra took another step towards him, but he didn't back away. He was pinned by her gaze.

"This is only something between you, and me. They have nothing to do with this. So..." She eyed him from head to toe before she locked her eyes with his again.

"Focus on me." With that said, she turned and left the room. Richard stood still, not able to move even after she left the room. He couldn't forget the words she said a while ago, they haunted his mind and for the first time, he knew she wasn't joking. He knew from the look in her eyes that she spoke the truth, that she would kill him if he gets any closer to Marian or the baby. But Richard wouldn't be Richard if he didn't saw a challenge in Aleksandra's threats, so when he sat back on his couch he smiled, wickedly, while thinking of a way to prove the Sultana wrong.

To show her and Princess Marian, and Prince Sebastian what he was truly capable of.

####

Starkhaven, three hours later...

Empress Victoria stood at the end of the tent overlooking Justinia's camp, her back turned to the five men and two women with whom she talked with for the last three hours. Many things were said, some she already knew but some were new to her. She had her hands crossed behind her back as her mind started to process the things the dwarf told her. She closed her eyes for a moment to clear her mind, she felt something wasn't right but she couldn't decide what. Suddenly she turned back to them and noticed the stiff faces directed to her. Victoria sighed and took a deep breath before she spoke, her voice formal as well as her posture.

"So..." She looked away for a little before she looked back at Varric, her expression unknowing to all of them as she continued.

"...you are saying that...Lady Hawke did spy on the abomination?" Sebastian tensed, fearing she wouldn't believe it. He heard the dwarf talking many times, but he never, ever, would've thought that the same dwarf could lie so much that it hurt. Sebastian had to stifle a giggle many times as Varric told her stories, some of them true and some completely made up. Just like the thing that Hawke spied on Anders. Varric readjusted in his seat before he answered her.

"Yep. She arranged a few of my contacts to have a better eye on him." Victoria eyed him angrily as she took a few steps towards him.

"Then how is it his plan became realization? How is it you didn't know about his plan?" Varric readjusted again and Sebastian watched him closely, silently praying to the Maker that he would find another lie to cover it, which luckily Varric did.

"We tried to find out everything, but as we found out later he had a hidden room in his clinic, one that we found after he died. He didn't act strange towards our spies so we thought that he was just having a few bad days." Victoria walked slowly up and down a line, her gaze fixed on her feet and that's when Varric dared a sideways glance at Sebastian. They both looked at each other for a while but broke their glance hastily as the Empress suddenly stopped and turned to the hooded figure that was standing in one place the entire time.

"Lady Rozalyn!" Sebastian's head snapped back to her as he heard her name, feeling a cold shudder running down his spine. He barely kept his temper in place as the hooded figure slowly removed her hood, and Sebastian almost got an heart attack when he saw the same Rozalyn that tried to separate him from Marian. He gripped the sides of his chair, his knuckles turning white as their eyes locked on one another. Rozalyn moved her mouth silently and Sebastian recognized it as 'I'm sorry' but it only served to fuel his anger. Luckily Victoria spoke again before he could say anything.

"Are the things that Sir Varric said true?" Her eyes were icy and they peered into Rozalyn's soul. Rozalyn was stunned for a few seconds before she turned her gaze back to Sebastian's. He was angry, so much she could tell, but she also couldn't ignore the wild beating of her heart as they watched each other. She swallowed hard, she knew he could see her nervousness because she was fumbling with her fingers. Rozalyn never looked away from Sebastian as she realized that the Empress was asking her for the truth, and for the approval of Varric's facts. All of them watched her, waiting for her to say something, anything that would help Sebastian. She glanced at Varric and saw his serious face, she swallowed again to clear her throat before she spoke. She had to help them somehow.

"Yes." She turned back to Victoria then, her expression changing from insecure and scared to determined and sharp.

"Lady Hawke did spy on Anders, he was just lucky that he hid his manifestos well." Victoria nodded her head to that. All of them saw she had a hard time believing it and Sebastian only prayed that it would convince her to leave them alone. Victoria came and stopped next to Rozalyn, her eyes now narrowed but she kept her calm posture, somehow.

"Then why haven't you mentioned it earlier?" Rozalyn looked back at Varric and they shared a long look of understanding before she answered her question.

"Because..." She swallowed hard to clear her throat because it became heavier and heavier to speak.

"...I thought it was irrelevant." Victoria turned and walked away from her, she paced up and down a line, the anger clearly written on her face. Sebastian never looked away from Rozalyn as he put two and two together, he realized she was the one who contacted the Empress to come and 'help' them. She made a bloody mess, he thought as he breathed deeply to calm his mind and anger, to suppress the urge to go and kill her right away. Rozalyn saw the anger on his face and her heart broke, but she understood him. Suddenly Victoria stopped right in her face, Rozalyn looked at the ground as she felt the Empress's angry eyes glaring at her.

"I decide what is irrelevant! It is your job, your duty, to tell me everything that is connected to this bloody incident!" Victoria yelled in her face and she turned and walked away, but turned back to Rozalyn not long after.

"Are there more things that I don't know of?!" Rozalyn swallowed hard, she had a hard time to stay focused because Sebastian was watching her with such hatred that she thought she would pass out. She glanced at Varric and he shook his head ever so lightly as to not arise any suspicions. Rozalyn looked into the eyes of the Empress as she took a deep breath.

"No, Empress. Everything has been said." Her voice was low and slightly above a whisper. Victoria nodded angrily as she stared at her, her anger grew beyond everything she ever felt before. Victoria walked away again, but stopped at the end of the tent, her hands crossed behind her back. Everyone watched her, except Sebastian. If it was possible he would've killed Rozalyn with his gaze. She looked at him for a while before she lowered her head in defeat, she just couldn't bear his beautiful, blue eyes staring at her with hatred written in them.

Everyone waited for the Empress to say something, anything, but she just kept silent. After a long moment of silence she turned and looked at the ground, but her expression changed. It showed like she was at peace, like she wasn't even bothered by this entire situation. This woman changes her expressions like socks, Sebastian thought as he readjusted in his chair. Suddenly Victoria turned to the nearby guards and yelled, her voice loud and firm.

"Where is the archivist?" The guard left to fetch the archivist, everyone tensed in the tent because all of them felt that she made a decision. She looked at Rozalyn and Rozalyn lifted her gaze to meet hers, and for the first time she saw the Empress was struggling with something. She looked back at Sebastian only to see pure fear and despair written on his face. She swallowed hard as she looked at him, but she couldn't do anything to change that now. They are here now, awaiting the judgement of the Empress.

A while later the archivist came and sat down on a chair as two guards brought a small desk to him. He opened the scroll with the Royal Seal of Orlais and waited for the Empress to start talking. Victoria looked out of the tent as she struggled for the right words and decisions. She thought about everything from a different perspective and about the consequences about the war and whose fault it is. She was silent for a long time, suddenly she turned towards the man and nodded to him, he took the feather and dipped it into the ink as Victoria started to speak.

"On this day I, Empress Victoria Rioux Lafarriere III., have been forced to make a terrible decision. The Divine Justinia V., the most holy person and closest to the Maker, has betrayed me and the people of Orlais. She is stripped of her title and she will be judged by Orlesian law as soon as possible. A new Divine will be elected as soon as I return to Orlais." She started walking up and down a line, her hands crosses behind her back and her head lowered. She was staring at her feet and thinking and nothing but thinking, the archivist stopped writing and waited for the Empress to speak again. Suddenly Victoria stopped and glanced at Sebastian before she turned back to the archivist.

"Princess Marian Vael of Starkhaven has been considered guilty for the Chantrys destruction in Kirkwall." She silenced again as she waited for the archivist to write it down. After a moment she lifted her head and took a deep, cleansing breath before she turned her head back to Sebastian. She saw the fear and hope written on his face, she saw the love he felt for her. That man would travel through the Void and back, she thought as she made a decision. The only one decision she could come up with.

"Princess Marian Vael is freed from all the charges set against her. There is no proof that proves her involvement in the Chantrys destruction. Thus, she is not guilty." For the first time in month's Sebastian felt like a great burden fell of his shoulders. He sighed, almost content as he heard that Victoria freed her of all charges. He knew her scroll would make its way all over Thedas, everyone would read that his Marian is innocent. Alistair put his hand on Sebastian's shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze, and Sebastian couldn't help but smile. His heart pounded with hope again, hope to lead a life with her and their children. He closed his eyes for a moment and swallowed the big lump down his throat, he wouldn't cry now. Victoria saw the relief on his face, she knew he was happy but this was far from over yet.

"And as for Prince Sebastian Vael, son of Alexander and Evelyn Vael..." He tensed in his chair and his eyes flew to her. He saw her glaring down at him and suddenly all his hope was lost...again.

"Don't write this." She spoke to the archivist and he obeyed, putting the feather down. Victoria watched Sebastian, he couldn't read her expression but somehow he felt it was pure hatred directed towards him. He swallowed hard as the air grew thick, suddenly it was hard to breathe and think when he gazed deep into the eyes of the Empress. All went silent for a long time until she spoke again.

"Your name carries a great burden, Sebastian." Sebastian swallowed hard again and he felt like his heart would stop beating every second. Her voice was low and calm when she spoke again.

"A burden which won't be forgotten soon." She turned to the archivist again and nodded, then she looked back at Sebastian and he thought his heart would stop. Everything was silent from now on, he couldn't hear anything except his slow heartbeat and the sound of Marian's voice. Victoria's voice brought him back though, and what she said shocked him.

"...is to be freed of all charges or doubts set against him. He is not to be blamed for the war and sacrifices in the Starkhaven war. He had to protect his people from the Divines forces. Thus..." She silenced for a while as she looked at him, her eyes cold and angry.

"...he is not guilty." She walked towards the archivist and signed the letter with the insignia of the Orlesian Empress as she spoke to the archivist.

"Seal the letter and send it all across Thedas. Everyone should read the truth." The archivist nodded and walked away to start making copies of the letter. Victoria turned back to Sebastian and the others, her face stiff and wearing an unreadable expression.

"I thought you would be much happier, Prince Vael." Sebastian couldn't believe what just happened. It was like he was trapped in one of his dreams, he couldn't believe that this wasn't a dream. It is reality, and soon he would hold his Marian again. Victoria came and stopped in front of him, a small smile gracing her face.

"Why?" She asked him making Sebastian confused. She saw the confusion and asked again.

"Why are you willing to sacrifice so much for her?" Sebastian smiled weakly and took a step closer to her, his face now soft and relaxed.

"Because." He smiled when he said that, the Empress just watched him but understood what he meant. The reason couldn't be explained, yet everyone understood the reason. She let out a frustrated sigh before she spoke again, her voice formal and harsh.

"But remember my words. This won't be forgotten Sebastian. Not soon, at least." He nodded to that and smiled as she sighed and turned back to Rozalyn, she pointed her head towards Sebastian, showing her she should join them. Rozalyn hesitated first, her nervous and insecure eyes directed at Sebastian. Victoria did it again and Rozalyn had no choice but to obey her. She walked and stopped next to the Empress, her head lowered as she refused to look at Sebastian, suddenly Victoria spoke.

"You should be thanking Lady Rozalyn, Prince Vael. It was her who explained this entire situation and who alarmed me of the Divine." Sebastian took a few very deep breaths, Rozalyn thought he would start yelling at her or even spitting, but his answer surprised her completely.

"Thank you, Lady Rozalyn." Victoria turned and left them alone, she knew they had much to talk about. Rozalyn still refused to look up to him because she thought he was still angry at her, but his calm voice surprised her again.

"Why did you help me, Rozalyn?" She swallowed hard, still looking at the ground as she answered.

"I was only doing what I thought was right...Prince." Sebastian let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head as he spoke.

"Why..?" His voice was a whisper now and immediately she felt goose bumps rising on her skin. Suddenly she lifted her head and looked up at him, her sky blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Because you deserve to be happy. Because I want you to be happy, even if it means letting you go...Sebastian." He heard the truth behind her words and this was the first time he saw how much she changed. She wasn't the selfish person she once was and that surprised Sebastian, although he wondered what changed her.

"Rozalyn..." She lifted her hand to silence him, showing him it is her turn to speak.

"First, I am here to apologize for all the damage I have caused. It was extremely rude of me to try and separate a loving couple. I am sorry." Sebastian took a deep breath but kept silent as she continued.

"Second, I was a terrible, selfish person. And I know that you will probably hate me for the rest of my life but...I need to hear one thing." Sebastian narrowed his eyes and crossed his hands behind his back as he looked down on her, he saw she was struggling with something, but he kept silent. Rozalyn took a very deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment before she spoke.

"Can you forgive me Sebastian? Can you, so I can move on? Please...I need to hear it." Sebastian watched her closely, his eyes never leaving her face as he breathed in her scent. She smelled of honey, again, and he wondered if his imagination is playing crazy. He reconsidered her plea for a while, his mind screaming not to forgive her because he almost lost Marian and their child because of her and, well, his drunkenness. He looked away for a while, he couldn't look into her face anymore because she was so freaking familiar to his Marian, so familiar that he almost started to cry. He took a deep, cleansing breath as he looked back at her. He didn't want to have anything to do with her anymore, so...

"I forgive you." These were the words she longed to hear. Her eyes fell shut and two tears made their way down her face, she chased them quickly away before she looked up to him, a wide smile appearing on her face.

"Thank you, Sebastian." With that said she turned and left, and Sebastian knew that this was the last time he would see her. He let out the breath he was holding as he felt someone grabbing his shoulder and turning him around. It was Alistair, who pulled him into a friendly hug.

"I told you we would make it." He patted his shoulder strongly as Sebastian hugged him back, laughter broke out as Varric just rubbed his jaw.

"Damn, I'm good!" Sebastian broke the hug, walked towards the dwarf and hugged him. He lifted him from the ground and swirled him through the air, Varric grumbled and the others just laughed.

"Hey hey hey Choir boy! You want me to throw up?" Sebastian heeded him and put him down. He didn't even realized he was smiling, his heart was beating and he felt a strength rising in him that he didn't feel in a long time. He took a very deep breath and looked at everyone, the smile never leaving his face.

"Thank you my friends...thank you for everything. I will always be in your debt." He bowed, to everyone, but the Sultan grabbed him by his shoulders and lifted him.

"There's no need to bow Sebastian. We are friends, and friends help each other." Sebastian nodded to that and turned, only to see the Empress walking back to them. She stopped in front of Sebastian and looked at everyone before she locked her eyes on Sebastian's and spoke.

"Now, Prince Vael, that you have won your and her freedom, I expect you to take your life more seriously. This was a very dangerous move, one that I will not tolerate another time."

"Yes Empress." She took a deep breath and raised her eyebrows at him.

"And remember what I said. Your name carries a terrible burden, one that will not be forgotten that easily. It is your turn now to face it and right the many wrongs this war has caused." Sebastian nodded to that, he understood what she said, and he will be forever grateful for her help. He nodded to her and she smiled before she spoke again.

"Now, go and have a wonderful life with your family." He just nodded as she turned her head to the Sultan, the smile now leaving her face completely, replaced by something none of them could read.

"Sultan." He just bowed his head to her and she smiled. She looked at Alistair then, but didn't say anything. She just eyed him from head to toe before she walked back to her horse. Her servants were starting to remove the tent and all of them walked back into their own tent. Sebastian practically ran back until finally they reached their tent. Sebastian turned to all of them and smiled, seeing everyone relaxed made him relaxed too.

"My friends..." He started to speak, the lump in his throat incredibly big. Everyone saw he wanted to say something, but the happiness just wouldn't allow him, but they gave him all the time he needs.

"...now, we can return home." Everyone nodded to that and after a few minutes, everyone left Sebastian alone. He cleaned his hands and sat down at the desk, taking a parchment and a feather before he started to write. This will be the final letter to his love, Marian, before he would embrace her again. He took a deep breath to calm his shaking hands, they weren't shaking because of fear. They were shaking because of excitement.

"Two weeks, leannan...two weeks." He whispered to himself as he wrote his words and declaration of love into the letter, and the news that he was finally going to Antiva to bring back his wife to her rightful home.

**Notes:**

So sorry for the delay. My other fic's kinda take away my time, but the next chapter will be up sooner. Thanks to everyone who read the story so far. Soon, our Prince and his Princess will be together again. Yay! :-)


End file.
